Never Let Me Fall
by MysticGirl200
Summary: After her parents death, Ana and her sister, Melissa move to Mystic Falls, Virginia to 'start fresh'. But what they don't realize is what secrets the town holds for them. Ana will be thrown in the world of the supernaturals. How will she survive? (First fanfic, don't judge...good story) Stefan/Ana ship! Rated T Maybe M later on...
1. Never Let Me Fall (Pilot)

_Never Let Me Fall_

Ana

'Dear diary

Its been a while since I last wrote in, so I'll let you in on my previous so called 'adventure'. OK, so my sister, Melissa and I moved from Denver, Colorado to Mystic Falls, Virginia. My sister had gotten a job at the news studio and became a Journalist, while I attended one of Mystic Falls High Schools. I had become best friends with Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. I remember when I first came to the school, Elena introduced me to Bonnie and Caroline, from there we became best friends, except Caroline and I, who just stayed close friends. Everyone was surprised that I was Tyler Lockwood's cousin, who was the mayor's son. I know Tyler isn't really the type to brag, but he never even mentioned my name to his friends, which I found quite odd. Any who, I thought Mystic falls was an ordinary dull and boring town, but after a year had passed there were news all over the T.V about animal attacks, missing bodies and strange disappearances. It didn't really take me long to know Bonnie was a witch and that I was suppose to be some sort of 'mantra', who is suppose to be able to see into the 'future'. I also remember Elena introducing me to Stefan Salvatore, who is very cute... Oh who am I kidding? He's hot! At first I thought he was just another pretty face, but after getting to know him I realized he's a nice, sweet, guy. I always wanted to be with him, but after I found out he and Elena were a 'thing', I had no choice, but to back off. As much as I love Stefan, I can't be with him, since Elena is my best friend. After a while, I found out about vampires and that Stefan was one. It took me about two weeks to accept him and who he was. Well that's all I have to write about, oh and I almost forgot...Vicki is dead, Elena was adopted, Stefan lost control and Kathrine is back in Mystic Falls':)

(p.s I'm new here)


	2. Never Let Me Fall chapter 1

_Never Let Me Fall _

(Founders day recap

Elena and the others went to the Founders Day Parade, Isobel had given John the Gilbert watch, Ana was with Damon making sure he didn't pull anything, but the watch was activated. Everyone went down including Damon, The Mayor, Jeremy's friend Anna, Stefan, Ana and many others. After Stefan had saved Ana and his brother, Damon, they all left. Ana was with Stefan and Elena at the Mystic Grill. Elena left to go home, leaving Stefan with Ana.)

The Grill

Stefan and I were playing with the pool table. I, of course, didn't know the rules, so we were just knocking balls in the holes. Stefan knocked down ten, while I

knocked down three. "I suck at this game!" I said. "No you don't, you just need practice" said Stefan. He came behind me holding my waist positioning me, so I could

have a clear target. Stefan lowered his head near my ear and whispered, "You see that 15 number ball over there?" I nodded slightly. "If you knock the number 3 ball

to the number 5 you'll be able to at least knock down two balls in one shot." He instructed "Okay." I mouthed, I did as he instructed carefully and knocked down two

balls. "I did it!" I cheered loudly, I soon high fived Stefan. We played for a while, before sitting down and ordering drinks. Stefan stared at me and asked, "Are you

okay, Ana?" I looked up at him and said, "Of course I'm fine... why wouldn't I be?" "Nothing.. its just when the watch was activated, I saw you where in the burning

building with Damon, since you flinched from the sound.. also how is that possible?" I looked at him for a minute and thought about. I actually didn't know how to

answer that since the watch was to effect vampires and I'm not one. Stefan picked up his phone and we left. While we were leaving he told me about Katherine and

how she was just in Elena's house.

The Return

"Elena! Elena!" I shouted as we went inside the house. When I saw her all safe and sound, I hugged her tight. We were in Jeremy's room, who had stupidly tried to

attempt to comet suicide/becoming a vampire. "What the hell is wrong with you Jeremy!?" I shouted, after finding out what he tried to attempt. "Look Ana, I already

heard it from Elena, so I get it what I was doing was wrong okay, so stop the lecturing." I gave him a strong death glare, it was so strong even Stefan flinched a bit

when he saw it. "Jeremy.. I already went through enough today, so please do not piss me off. Listen up Jeremy, because I'm not going to repeat myself, you better

start listening to what people are trying to say or warn you about because if you don't you'll end up making mistakes that you will regret and won't be able to fix.

And also one more thing if you ever become a vampire and disregard everything I say and piss me off, I'll come up to your room, vervain you and shove a stake in

your heart and up your ass! Do I make myself clear?" I said, I almost yelled the last part starting from 'And also one more thing...'

Elena, Jeremy, and Stefan looked at me in horror and shock. "I said... DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" I screamed. Everyone in the room flinched and nodded later on.

We were in the kitchen with Damon. While the three of them were talking, I made myself a sandwich and tuned them out. When I was done, I tuned them on and heard

Damon say, "Well, to risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead...We kissed." My lower jaw dropped and hung open when I heard that. WTF,

ELENA AND DAMON KISSED!? Was the world coming to an end today?

"What do you mean you 'kissed'?" Stefan and I said at the same time, Which I thought was kinda cute that we were on the same page about this HORRIBLE situation.

Damon continued and said, "well you know when two lips pucker and go (makes kissing noises)..." Stefan, who was annoyed and wanted to kill Damon, used his

vampire speed to try to kill Damon, as he did so Damon sped away from him before he could even reach him. Elena seeing trouble starting, stood up from her seat

and placed a hand on Stefan's chest to stop him and told him "Stefan, he kissed Kathrine not me.." She looked at Damon and said "I would never do that."

I soon left the Gilbert house and went to the hospital. Before I arrived, I gave Tyler a call. **"Hey!"** I said. **"Hey..."** he said. "**I'm so glad to hear you're okay, I **

**just wanted to check in. How are you?**" I continued, "**I'm fine**, **where** **are** **you?"** He asked, "**I'm going to check up on Caroline. Elena was worried about **

**her and she's too busy to visit, so I thought I could go and see how she's doing and report back to Elena about it.**" I said, smiling at that thought. "**I **

**have some terrible news, so you might want to sit down for this.**" He warned, my smile disappeared. **"I'm** **already** **sitting** **down** **Tyler,** **what** **is** **it?"** I

asked. He sighed and slowly answered **"My** **dad** **is** **dead."** I froze. What did he just say? Did I even hear him well? **"Tyler,"** I managed to say, without a broken

voice, **"Are** **you** **telling** **me** **my** **ONLY** **uncle** **is** **dead?"** **"Yes."** he told, without hesitation. I hung up the phone and drove super fast, until I was at the hospital. I

parked the car and cried my heart out. Why is it that the people I love and care about die? First my grandparents, then my parents, now my uncle. All I have left is

my Cousin Tyler, Aunt Carol, and my Sister Melissa, who I assume will die later on too.

The Hospital

At the hospital I checked myself in and went to Caroline room, who was sleeping. I sat down on the chair nearby and dosed off into sleep. All that crying earlier,

made me tired and exhausted. I dreamt about the brief moment Stefan and I had together at the pool table in the Grill. I remember how he held me, oh how good it

felt when he placed his hands on my waist. I wanted so badly to turn around and kiss him, placing my hand around his neck to bring him closer and have him softly

rub my back up and down with his hands near the pool table. But sadly, it couldn't happen, first of all he's dating Elena. MY BEST FRIEND ELENA. And second of all if

they break up, which I doubt since they look so cute together, I still can't date Stefan, since it would be kinda awkward to date your best friends boyfriend almost as

awkward as having a crush on your best friends brother. And yes, I'm referring to Jeremy. You see when I first turned 16, I had a little crush on Jeremy, we dated a

little while, like 6 months, but there was no spark, so we took a break. Next thing I know, he was in he's room screwing Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister I was crushed

and we broke up. Elena tried so hard to get us back together, but it just didn't work, I still like Jeremy and we're good friends, but we'll never be more than that. I

woke up startled and saw Caroline still in snooze mode. I got up and left the room to get a candy bar from the vending machine, I was startled to find Elena here.

"Oh, Elena you scared me!" I said laughing a bit, "Oh, sorry." she said laughing a bit too. "What are you doing here all alone?" I asked, serious this time. "I came to

see Caroline. Is she okay?" Elena asked. "Yeah she's fine, she's still asleep though. The doctor said she'll be ready to go by tomorrow." I answered. "That's great, well

I'll see you later." she said. "Alright bye, Elena." I said. "Goodbye, Annie." She said, before walking off. Since when did Elena call me Annie? I wondered, before going

back to my seat and went back to sleep.

(Well that was interesting! Don't worry the more you read the chapters the more you'll start to learn more about Ana and her past.)


	3. Never Let Me Fall chapter 2

_Never Let Me Fall_

_'It was 3:10 am. I'm still couldn't sleep, I felt as if something was wrong. When I was helping my Dad pack for his business trip, and Mom find her car keys, I realized I had a blurry quick vision of my parents in danger. I didn't know what it was, but in it I saw it was dark, I heard a crash and I saw a shadow._

_ I went down stairs to get a glass of water. I opened the fridge and took a fountain water drink out, when I closed the fridge door and I saw my sister in the corner crying._

_ "Melissa, what are you doing here?" I asked. I had flinched when I saw her. She didn't answer. I was starting to worry. I went down on one knee to be next to her. I was surprised how cold the kitchen's marble floor was. "Melissa," I said calmly "what's wrong, why are you crying?" "Mom, Dad...(sniff)..aw ha!" Melissa started. "Melissa, what's wrong with you you're scaring me! What happened?" I said with fear. Melissa had calmed down. A little. "Mom and Dad crashed," She told. I froze, but I let her continue before I jump into conclusions._

_ "Mrs. Oak said the policemen and hospital called her, since she gave her phone number to Mom, so Mom could call her to know how we were," Mrs. Oak was our Neighbor across the street she was in her 80's and she was very sweet. Strict, but sweet. Mom had given her her phone number so she could call her to see if everything was fine or if anything looked out of the ordinary. She was like our distant babysitter. "They're dead, Ana, dead!" I looked at her in confusion and asked in denial "Who's dead?" She shouted out. "Mom and Dad, they're dead, Ana dead! they're dead...dead."_

_ I was in complete denial I wanted to say 'No no no you're lying, Mom and Dad aren't dead... they're not dead!' But I didn't I just burst into tears with my sister and cried my heart out'_

* * *

I woke up startled. Did I just have a dream about how I found out about my parents death? I scratched my head. Why on earth would I do that? Maybe it was the fact that my uncle had just died, that I had a flash back.

I looked around and saw Caroline. Still asleep! I checked my iPhone and saw it was 3:10. Talk about Deja vu! I got bored and left the hospital with no report for Elena at all.

As I left, a thought came to me. It was Elena. She seemed different when she visited the hospital earlier. She seemed paler and her voice was deep and seductive and what really threw me off was when she called me Annie instead of Ana.

By the time I got to the car, I realized something was wrong.

* * *

A BRAND NEW WORLD

* * *

The next day was the carnival. Elena, Bonnie, others, and I were ready to set things up when Elena asked, "So how's Caroline?" I looked at her with a puzzled expression and said, "I already told you, She will get out by tomorrow, which is today." She looked at me in confusion and said, "What? You never told me that."

"Yes, I did. You came to the hospital late last night to see how Caroline was doing and asked when she would come out." I reminded her. "Ana, I didn't go to the hospital last night. I was with Jeremy making sure he was alright." I was confused. If she didn't come to the hospital, then how...I soon realized what Elena had said and said, "When you said, you were making sure Jeremy was okay, are you referring to him trying to become a vampire?"

"No I was referring to the fact, that Damon tried to kill my brother last night. But don't worry, he had a ring on that protects him from supernatural creatures." Elena admitted. "What, how, when, why, where, tell me, tell me now!" I demanded with confusion. "No, no, no we are not talking about Damon or anything else vampire related." She demanded.

"Okay," I said, "Then, let's talk about my screwed up dysfunctional family."

* * *

The Night of the Carnival

* * *

It was the night of the carnival and well...that's pretty much it. I was bored! Anyway, I saw Jeremy by a stand by himself. WITH DAMON! I soon ran up to Damon as he pulled Jeremy away from the stand.

"Damon don't!" I shouted. "Oh please, Ana I wasn't even doing anything. I was just having a nice friendly conversation with Jeremy, no violence included." He replied. I never really liked Damon from the moment we first met, I knew we weren't going to be good friends at all.

_'It was dark when I stayed in the library after school. I soon left to go home. As I was walking I felt as if I was being watched or worse followed. I started to panic but I kept a low profile and kept my pace while I was walking. _

_There was something up with this town that I didn't like. Either way I never liked being out in the town at night. At least not by myself. Or without a witness. _

_When I felt the person's cold breath behind my neck, that's when I knew that I was in serious trouble! I felt a sharp gnawing pain in my neck. It was so painful I let out a loud high-pitched scream._

_ I was relieved when Stefan showed up. He heard me scream and came to the rescue and fought the other vampire off. After he left, Stefan gave me blood, so I could heal and took me to his house and told me what happened. _

_From that I realized who the tall ravened hair man, who tried to suck my blood dry was non other then...Damon Salvatore.'_

That's why I never liked or trusted Damon. He tried to kill me! "I don't believe you." I told him, while folding my arms. He sighed, "I see you'll NEVER let it go! Huh?" "Having a near death experience caused by some vampire, who doesn't know how to express himself, is what I find hard to 'LET GO'." I quipped, but it was true.

He let go of Jeremy and left later on. "Are you okay, Jeremy?" I asked, while checking to see any bruises or bite marks. "I'm fine, Ana, I'm fine!" He said quickly and pushed me away and walked off. You see when Jeremy and I broke up, we tried to keep distance from each other, but now I think he's taking it too far!

After hours had passed, I started walking all over the carnival. Whew, what a workout! As I got near an alley, I saw Caroline with Damon, which I found weird. When I came a little closer, I spotted Damon holding a stake. I soon realized that Damon was about to stab Caroline with a wooden stake, I ran forward and yelled, "No, Damon don't, Caroline run!"

By the time I got there, I saw Stefan stop him. "What's wrong with you!?" I shouted at Damon. He gave me a devilish smile and quipped, "It's what I call expressing myself!" Bonnie and Elena later came and I saw Caroline's mouth was covered in blood. She's a vampire.

My heart nearly stopped. Even though Caroline wasn't my BEST friend, I still felt for her. "Get away from me you killed me!" Caroline shouted at Elena. Wait, what did she mean by that? "No, Caroline listen to me, it wasn't me it was Katherine, Katherine killed you." Elena explained. "Why would she do this to me!?" Caroline asked.

I tuned them out so I could listen to my thoughts. 'Elena was at the hospital, the next day she says she didn't come, Elena looked pale, had a seductive voice and called me Annie instead of Ana, Katherine is Elena's doppelgänger, she is also a vampire. When Caroline was in her car accident she had lost a lot of blood. Damon gave Caroline his blood to heal her, when I slept over at the hospital the blood hadn't left her system, and Elena was at the hospital', which brings me to a conclusion (Calculates...) It wasn't Elena, who was at the hospital last night... it was Katherine.

After a while, I went with Stefan and Caroline to the bathroom. I didn't even bother to see if it was for girl's or boy's. "I'm so sorry, Caroline." I told her as we entered. I was referring to her to have found out about supernatural creatures this way.

As Stefan tried to wash the blood off her face, Caroline muttered (high enough for us to hear) "Bonnie hates me. And what about Matt? I'm a murderer, a monster." "No, Caroline you're not I'm here for you I'm going to help you get through this okay." Stefan said, trying to calm her down. He let her head rest on his chest as he sshed her to calm down.

I looked at her with pity. No human being on earth should go through that kind of mental and physical pain.

After Caroline went home, I helped Stefan bury the body that Caroline first fed on and killed. We were in a cemetery, hiding the body underground, when I said, "I'm so sorry, Stefan. Caroline being a vampire is all my fault." He looked at me with confusion and said, "What are you talking about?, you're not the one who turned Caroline, it was Katherine."

"I know, but I was there when Katherine killed her. I went to the hospital and went to sleep and when I woke up to get a snack I saw Katherine about to leave the hospital I thought she was Elena, so I didn't do anything, if I hadn't went to sleep, Caroline would have never been a vampire and I could have done something to kill or injure Katherine." I confessed to him.

Stefan looked at me and stood right in front of me... so we could be face to face. "It wasn't your fault. Katherine surprised all of us, but it ends here we won't let her get to us like that again. Like all the living and un-living creatures, Katherine also has a weakness, once we find it, we can defeat her, and Ana, it wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself; what's done is done. There's nothing you can do about it." He said, before burying the body.

After we left the cemetery, I still felt guilty, yet I was able to manage.

* * *

THE FERRIS WHEEL

* * *

It was almost closing time, I was at the carnival. Everyone had left and went home and I was the only one left. As I was cleaning up the cotton candy machine, I noticed I wasn't alone.

I heard movement from behind the cotton candy stand. I went behind to look and saw Elena and Stefan on top of a Ferris wheel. When I saw them kiss, I felt a little jealous and angry, but I quickly overcame it.

I had to remind myself that Stefan wasn't mine.

He's Elena's and no matter what I do, what I say, or feel, he will ALWAYS BE ELENA'S.

(This was a pretty sad chapter. You see that Damon and Ana aren't on 'okay' terms and that Jeremy and Ana are 'keeping distance', but soon enough THAT will later change!)


	4. Never Let Me Fall chapter 3

_Never Let Me Fall_

Bad Moon Rising

I was in my room listening to Lady Gaga 'Just Dance' song. Until my iPhone rang. I picked it up to see the caller Id. _Elena._

**"Hello?" **I called. "**Hey Ana, I was wondering if you'd like to come to Duke University with me?" **She asked. "**Why? What's going on?" **I asked. I had a bad feeling about this.

"**(Sigh) I want to learn more about Kathrine and I heard my biological mother had done some research at Duke University about her and other supernatural creatures, and I need help searching for it. So I thought I'd give you a call." **She admitted. I asked, "**Okay, fine. But are you driving?" "No, Alaric and **_Damon_** are." **She said. She said 'Damon' very quick, but I caught it on time.

"**What, Damon!? No, no, no Elena I'm sorry, but no. I'm not driving to Duke University, WITH DAMON!" **I straightened. "**Look, Ana I know you and Damon aren't really um cool with each other and it didn't really help with all that 'carnival' drama, but can you please try to let it go long enough for us to find out more about Kathrine? Please promise me that. I promise I'll only make you do this once, please for me?" **Elena asked, trying to persuade me into letting go.

**"Ugh! Fine! I'll try, I WONT like it, but I'll try."**I told. "**Great, come by my place later on okay? Bye!." **Elena said. I don't know how in the world I'm suppose to let go of **EVERYTHING** Damon did for example...

He abused Caroline

He tried to steal Elena away from Stefan

He tried to make Stefan's life a living hell (which I think he's doing a pretty good job at so far!)

He almost killed Bonnie

He's the reason why Vicki is dead (even though I didn't like her, she didn't deserve to die.)

And He tried to kill me more than once, here's examples (1. When we first met. 2. When he tried to turn me into a vampire one time, so Elena and Stefan can give Damon the book, which was buried with Stefan and Damon's father 3. When he went into a tomb full of mummified vampire's from the 1800's and took me and Elena with him, so Bonnie and Grams won't place the spell back on the tomb to hold him inside forever, as we got deep inside he totally abandoned us where Anna, Jeremy's vampire 'girlfriend' took a hold of Elena and I and made both of us give up blood to her mother Pearl. I nearly died of blood lost. 4. When Bonnie was possessed he wanted to kill her, so I attacked him and he snapped my neck. And I'm pretty sure there will be other future deaths he will cause me.

* * *

I had gotten dressed. I wore a green lime shirt with a peace sign on the front and sky blue jeans with a red high top jacket and white and red sneakers with a sparkling red ruby hat. I drove to Elena's house in my Yellow Toyota Yaris. I saw that I had to leave my car behind so I covered it up with a Gray sheet.

I motioned near the car Elena, Damon, Alaric and I were cruising in. I saw Stefan near by. He kissed Elena. Once again my jealousy and anger started, but I didn't do or say anything. But for some reason I couldn't control it like I use to. I was about to pick up a small rock like almost a pebble and throw it at Elena without having second thoughts about it, but before I could kneel down to get it Damon, who was near by and saw them kissing said, "Okay time to go." I left the scene and went in the car to my seat as I waited for Alaric to start the car.

* * *

We were on our way to Duke University. Alaric was driving, Damon sat next to him, Elena sat behind Damon and I sat behind Alaric, but next to Elena.

"So how are you two doing back there? You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is becoming silly." Damon said. Was he serious? Pretending? This hate thing going on between me and Damon IS REAL! I was about to open my mouth and say something, but Alaric did it for me. He said, "I don't think they're pretending, one of them you tried to kill her brother, while the other one you tried to turn into a vampire."

Damon eyed him and said, "There's a huge asterisk next to that statement: He came back and I was bluffing with the whole 'I'm gonna turn Ana to a vampire' blah!" Elena placed her arms and head near Damon seat and said, "Yeah thanks to a ring you didn't know he was wearing." Damon looked at her slightly and said, "Why are you sure I didn't know?" She asked, "Did you?" "Yes" Damon told. Before Elena went back to her seat she said, "You are lying."

As a few minutes past I was thinking about my previous action toward Stefan and Elena. Elena is my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to cause her pain, but for some reason, I wanted to strike her down with a rock with no second thought's about the consequences. I soon realized if I don't do anything to fix this problem then I might end up doing something that I'll regret for the rest of my life.

* * *

DUKE UNIVERSITY

* * *

We made it to Duke University, where we met Vanessa, who clearly was one of Isobel's students. When we got to her office we looked around for something that would give us info about Kathrine. Elena and I were looking up at the same shelf full of books and searched that pile "So where's Stefan, he didn't come with us.. so..." I started. "He uh said something about helping Caroline with her hunger. You know animal dieting." She said.

I suddenly wished I never asked. Once again the guilt washed all over my face. I soon turned around were I noticed Vanessa came into the room with a wooden arrow. I automatically stood in front of Elena to protect her, even though I knew we'd get hit anyway at least I could stop it from going to far in Elena, even if I die in the process.

Vanessa shot the arrow, but I didn't feel anything. When I opened my eyes, I saw my pure blue eyes met Damon's ice piercing blue eyes. I never knew how interesting and beautiful his eyes were up close. I soon looked down at the arrow in his back through his stomach. I couldn't believe it, Damon took a shot for me?

* * *

"Come on, Elena, pull it out I can't reach the darn thing, just pull it out, it hurts." Damon said. He was bending over near a desk. Elena was being stubborn and refused to take the arrow out. So I (who actually wanted to leave it in him by the way) pulled it out faster than you can say 'Little boy blue!'

After I pulled it out Damon stood up straight and said, "Ooh that bitch is dead!" "Damon, you're not gonna kill her." Elena pleaded. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but I agreed with Damon, that bitch needed to die! "Watch me." He said before walking out. "Hey!" I shouted. "What is it now?" He asked with an annoyed vampire look on his face. "What I don't get a thank you?" I asked.

"For what?" He asked again with the annoyed vampire look "For taking the stake arrow out, Elena refused to help."I said Damon looked at me for a while then left. Why do I even bother to try to get even a thank you from this guy? UGH! I left the room. Elena came too.

"What's going on, who are you people?" Vanessa asked "I'm Elena Gilbert. Isobel's daughter, and descendent from Kathrine Pierce. This is Anastasia Plums and this is Damon Salvatore, who you just shot." Elena explained. I always hated my first and last name, I don't know why I just do. "I'd be extra nice to me right now...if I were you." Damon and I said at the same time. I added the 'if I were you' part.

Elena, Alaric and Vanessa stared at Damon and I that we were thinking the same think and said the same words. "I'm so sorry I tried to strike you, Elena I thought you were Kathrine, you were Damon Salvatore, which you are, and you were Amelia." Wait, who was Amelia?

* * *

After a while Vanessa, Elena, and I were the only ones left in the room.

Vanessa asked, "Does vervain really work?"

"Nope" Damon said, who was eavesdropping.

Vanessa asked "Can he hear us?" "No, that would be creepy." Damon quipped. I rolled my eyes. "Can he read minds too?" She asked a little annoyed now. Damon came into the room with a smirk and said "You know if you wanna see me naked, all you have to do is just ask." OMG! Did he just say that?!

I literally left the room after that.

* * *

THE GILBERT HOUSE

* * *

After all the drama, we came to where the biggest dramas of all take place: THE GILBERT HOUSE. Today we learned about werewolves and that their bites are fatal to vampires and that werewolves were slaves to the moon and vampires were servants to the sun. And that the vampire's hunted the werewolves to ALMOST extinction. Also I got a late text from Stefan saying that Caroline got her daylight ring. And we learned that Kathrine's real name was Katerina Petrova.

I accidentally tuned Elena and Damon out when I tuned them back on I heard Damon say "You have every right to hate me I understand you hated me before we became friends. It would suck if it was gone forever, so is it, have I lost you forever?"

Elena gave him a cold look and said, "Yes, Damon you have lost me forever." and she slammed the front door shut. I felt bad for Damon. Before he turned to leave, I said, "Damon, thank you. Thank you for saving my life with that arrow it really means a lot." He looked at me shocked. I actually said 'THANK YOU to DAMON?'

"It's only fair since you helped me get over Kathrine." He replied. I remembered Damon and I were at Anna's apartment, when she told Damon that Kathrine never cared for him. I felt bad and told him to 'let go of her she was nothing, but a waste of time.' I was surprised that he was actually listening! "You're welcome." I said with a smile.

I walked up to Damon and gave him a hug. He SHOCKINGLY accepted it. "So, are we cool then?" He asked me. I thought about all the terrible things that he did to me, to my friends, and possible later on in the future. I sighed. Maybe I could at least 'try' to tolerate Damon and get along with him, so I wouldn't hate him so much...considering he won't be leaving town any time soon. I soon looked up at him and said, "Yeah, I guess we're cool."

(YAY! Damon and Ana are friends! But how long will this friendship last? I don't know. And also...who's Amelia? She'll be an important character in Ana's family tree, so stick around!)


	5. Never Let Me Fall chapter 4

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was past midnight. I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Vanessa said earlier_. _Who was Amelia? Why did Vanessa think I was her? And why did no one ask about her? I had placed Vanessa's phone number in my iPhone, so I could call her in case of an emergency. This was certainly an emergency! I dialed her number.

**"Hello?" **She asked.** "Hey it's me Ana, we meet earlier at Duke University remember I came with Elena?" **I reminded. **"Oh yeah I remember. Anyway why are you calling me for it's 2 in the morning?" **She asked me with curiosity. **"Well, when you first met us you thought Elena was Katherine, Damon was Damon Salvatore, which is true, and I was Amelia, so I called to ask who is Amelia and why you thought I was her?" **I asked.

She was quiet for a moment, but said, **"Amelia was a vampire, who was somehow either related to Katherine or knew her. She may have had children when she was human because there was another Amelia, who had a daughter named Gracy, who was a hybrid, part vampire and part werewolf, no one knows how it happened... but it did, I don't know why, but you look just like the two Amelia's. Which is impossible because Gracy died at age 17, meaning the bloodline should have died out. So I'm curious about how you look like them, yet I'm not sure if you're related to them or not so I can't really answer your question sorry."**

I didn't know how to respond to that, I just thanked her for the information and hung up. Was I related to Amelia? Was she related to Katherine? Was I 'a soon to be werewolf'? I couldn't answer that... since I didn't know my own family tree.

* * *

KILL or BE KILLED

* * *

I was at what appeared to be some sort of picnic with Melissa. She was off from work today. "Why are we here again?" I asked.

She replied, "Because I want to spend quality time with my little sister." I looked at her with disbelief. "And..." She added "I heard there was going to be free food and Wi-Fi!" I rolled my eyes. I saw Stefan and bailed away from my sister.

"Hey, Stefan." I said. I hadn't seen him since the whole 'carnival' thing. "Hey, Ana, how are you I heard you went over at Duke University?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine, So anyway..." I couldn't finish when Elena came by. I left. I can't stand to be in the same room or distance with Stefan and Elena, it was just too much for me to handle.

I stood by Caroline and asked, "Hey Caroline, how are you?" "I'm fine I'm still adjusting to the whole thing, but I can control my blood lust so far." She answered. I still felt guilty with the whole thing. I soon asked, "So, how's your mom? Does she know?" "She's fine, but she doesn't know. I didn't think it was a good idea to tell, since she does hate vampires and is in the council." She said, a little upset with the whole thing. I didn't know how long she had to keep this secret from her mom, because she is a vampire and they NEVER age, so her mom is bound to find out eventually.

After a while I sat by a bench and started listening to music with my ear buds. When I was done, I was surfing the web on Facebook with my iPhone. I didn't know how long I was surfing the web, but when I was done I noticed that Stefan and Damon had disappeared. I followed Elena, wondering if she knew where they went, because they don't just leave for no reason. I followed Elena, who was with Caroline in a forest near by the picnic. How convenient?

"Elena what's going on where's Stefan and Damon?" I asked when I finally caught up to them. "I don't know, Ana." Elena said looking at me. As we were walking around, we stopped when Caroline said Damon and Stefan had been here. I saw their blood on a plant. I knew something bad had happened to them after seeing that. We flinched when we saw Mason, my late uncle's brother.

He asked, "What are you three doing here?" "Have you seen Stefan?" Elena and I both asked. "Yeah, Elena I've seen him...I've seen Damon too." I froze a bit. "Where are they?" Elena asked. I knew...in trouble! Mason motioned toward us while saying, "You don't need me for that, I'll let your friend here sniff 'em out,"

Now I felt like punching Mason. I didn't feel bad about thinking that, since I never liked him anyway. "Does your mother know what you are?" He asked Caroline, "I'm happy to tell her." Before Caroline could use her vampire speed to knock Mason down or to at least injure him, he grabbed a hold of Elena to stop her. "Be careful, necks break easy around here." He said. "I can take you" Caroline warned. "Wanna bet?" He asked a little bit amused.

"Yeah, I do." Caroline said, before using her speed to knock Mason into a tree. "Told ya." She said before using her knee to knock him in the between the nuts. Ouch, That's gonna hurt for at least 40 weeks! After that she threw him on the ground and kicked him high up into a tree bark, where he fell down hard. Last thing I knew, I heard a bone crack. I assumed it was his ribs. Caroline moved a strain of her hair and placed it up on her head instead of dangling on her face. She soon said, "Come on." and Elena and I left the scene as if nothing happened and that kicking a grown man's ass was normal.

I officially admired Caroline. There were times as a kid that I wanted to kick Mason's ass, but when Caroline did it, I almost cried tears of joy, finally after all these years one of my dreams came true. I almost started to like Caroline as more than a close friend almost more like a best friend.

I soon noticed Caroline stopped walking as we got near the Lockwood property. "What is it?" Elena asked Caroline. She was quiet or a moment and said, "My mom...she's killing them" I froze completely. She's going to KILL Stefan! I was the first to run down the Lockwood tunnel. I disregarded what Caroline said and went down anyway. Elena ran right pasted me, but I followed her straight behind.

We soon got to where Damon and Stefan were. They were shot down. I was completely shocked and terrified. I didn't know how to process what I was seeing. "Wha...Elena, Ana what are you doing?" Caroline's mom asked while folding her gun. "You can't kill them I won't let you." Elena said slightly breathless. A deputy came by us and grabbed a hold of Elena and I and pushed us a side next to a wall. We soon heard a wind like sound go by. "Who else is with you?" Caroline's mom asked. Still holding her gun. Two deputies were bitten down and out of nowhere a blonde vampire came out of hiding to face her mother. Her mouth was covered with blood.

"Hi, Mom." Caroline said to her mother.

* * *

After a while Elena and I helped Stefan and Damon, while Caroline was talking with her mother. I felt bad for Caroline, she had to keep this dark secret away from her mother, but only to have her find out this way was not the right way to go, but if she hadn't done it Stefan and Damon would have died today.

After I went back to the camp my sister, Melissa went up to me and said, "Where the hell have you been! I've been pacing around this entire place like crazy looking for you, and people think I've gone insane. So you better have a VERY GOOD excuse for making me nearly pull my hair out!" She yelled.

I didn't know what to say, you see ever since my sister and I left Denver to Mystic Falls she and I didn't know about supernatural creatures. I know now, but she doesn't, neither does Elena's aunt Jenna, who's close friends with my sister. "I was helping Elena and Caroline." I answered. I wasn't lying about that though.

My sister eyed me and asked, "Helping them with what?" Now I was about to panic. I've lied to Melissa before, but after seeing Stefan shot and having a gun pointed at me, I didn't know how to lie well without slipping up about what REALLY happened. "They needed advice about well, uh you see um...you know what I'm just gonna say it...Mason was getting on Caroline's nerve's and she kicked his ass and we needed to come up with a story so we wouldn't be in trouble." I admitted.

Melissa's eyes widen up a bit. "Wow" She finally said. "I know, underneath all that pink blush, extra makeup and barbie doll outfits, is a blonde ass kicking machine," I said, full of pride. "Are we in trouble for getting involve in that?" Melissa looked at me for a moment and placed a hand on me and said "Nah I'll let you guys off the hook on this one." We started to walk away from the picnic to Melissa's black Honda civic, when I asked "So why would you let us off the hook for?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. She soon answered "Because since the age of 3 and up, I always wanted to kick Mason's ass!"

* * *

After a while at home, I left the house to go the boarding house which was home to Stefan and Damon. I entered the house without knocking the door, since I basically have come by this house very often, that it became my second home, and Stefan and Damon don't mind me coming by, since I clearly became part of the scenery to them. They don't even notice when I come by and am in the same room with them!

As I went up the stairs, I went to check on Stefan and I saw that Elena was there first. She told him, "It's you and me, Stefan, always." Elena had blood on her hand and Stefan's face transformed. I know that all vampires do that, but I flinched a bit when I saw Stefan do it. He and Elena had just kissed. Once again I got Jealous and angry, but this time I sighed slightly as I saw how much they loved each other.

They were passionate, honest, trustworthy and worth fighting for. Stefan would die for Elena, and Elena would do anything for Stefan. Stefan's always saving Elena's life and vice versa. They loved each other more then life itself. And from that I realized that I had no chance with Stefan.

Here's why I think that,

1:He's 162 years old, I'm 16

2:He's into sports(I guess) and I'm really not

3:He's a TOTAL HOTTIE, I'm... okay

4:He's a fucking vampire for Pete's sakes! I'm human(and maybe a mantra, but I'm still not certain for sure)

5:Number 4

6:Number 4

7:NUMBER 4!

And that's pretty much why. But Stefan and I both have things in common, but that still wouldn't change a thing. There were days where I wanted to walk up to Stefan and tell him that I had strong feeling for him and I wanted, no I NEEDED to know if he felt the same way but there were 3 things that prevented me from doing so,

1:Because of Elena

2:All the previous drama going on

3:and...myself

You're probably wondering: Why am I preventing myself to tell Stefan, well the very sad, sad truth is...I DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO IT! It's sad I know, but I'm a bit shy. I just can't help it. I soon left and went back to my car. As I left I was thinking about my conclusion with this problem. So far its

E + (S-A) = E&S, BUT A + (S-E) = D (meaning drama!)

I knew it wouldn't work, so in order for me to get over this love madness of Stefan is to either...

1:Get a boyfriend

or

2:Get a distraction

I knew I couldn't get a boyfriend, since I didn't feel like being in a relationship yet, so I needed a distraction. After parking my car near the drive way I knew there was only ONE person who could REALLY distract me from all this drama. I looked through my iPhone to find his number and when I did I dialed it. There I waited for him to pick up, and right there my distractor answered and agreed to meet me at the Grill, I immediately changed into a blue shirt and black jeans and drove to the Grill. There I saw my distractor and greeted him with a smile.

Damon Salvatore.

(Sorry if I made the ending a bit depressing, but what do you expect? She is after all the girl who LITERALLY loves her best friends boyfriend, so... yeah. Any who, Damon as Ana's distraction is gonna be good! I'll try to make it as funny and amusing as possible! Wish me luck!)


	6. Never Let Me Fall chapter 5

_Never Let Me Fall_

"Hey." Damon said. "Hey." I said. We were sitting on the bar stools. "Can I buy you a drink?" He asked. "Yeah sure why not...I'll have a bourbon whiskey please!...oh and 'on the rocks'!" I shouted.

* * *

Damon

It's been an hour and Ana and I have had 7 bourbon whiskies shots. I was surprised that she hadn't gotten completely drunk. Yet. "More whisky please!" She giggled. "I'm sorry, but I can't serve you anymore, either you leave now or I call the cops!" The Bartender warned. "No you're not, you're going to keep serving us and you're not gonna stop until we get COMPLETELY drunk." I compelled.

* * *

Ana

I was so drunk I thought I felt the room slightly spinning. I noticed that Damon had compelled the Bartender. "Did you just compel him?" I asked. "Yeah, why do you have a problem with that?" He asked all tipsy. I didn't answer the question, but I kept on drinking.

* * *

Damon

It has been 3 hours, and it was 12:34. Ana was wondering around the bar acting silly. "Damon!" She shouted, half way across the room. I walked over to her, making sure I didn't trip. "Yesssss!" I said smirking a bit. "Damon, I want to do something fun, yet crazy, can you give me an idea!?" She said with a cheery smile. God, I loved her smile! "I got an idea, why don't you sing for me?" I asked, I was too drunk to think of a better idea. "Okay I'm going to make up a song called 'Damon and me'!" she giggled, "There was this crazy tall dude named DAAAMON! Then there was I named Anastasia! and no matter how much he pisses me off, I'll always be his friend boom ba!ahh!...So whatcha think?" I looked at her and said, "I love it!"

* * *

Ana

I didn't know what time it was, but I didn't care. "Damon, no Damon stop please! Damon no no no! Ha ha stop!" I shouted. He was tickling me and carrying me over his shoulder. I was so giggly and flirty, that when I told him to stop, it was as if I was just encouraging him into NOT stopping.

After acting like complete goofballs, we sat down by the booth, where we had a nice chat and maybe flirted a bit. "Sooo... why did you want to spend time with me today anyway?" Damon asked me, I'm pretty sure that question has been running through his head, ever since I called him. "Damon can you keep a secret?" I asked. "I've been a vampire since 1864 and I never told anyone about that, so I think I'm capable of keeping a secret." He quipped. I've never told anyone this out loud before so I didn't know how to do it. But since I was so drunk I just slipped it out of my mouth with no hesitation. "I'm in love with Stefan."

* * *

Damon

I WAS smiling, but it disappeared when she said that. I didn't know why, but I felt a little jealous and betrayed. "Damon, I love him, but I know I can't be with him. He loves Elena and she's my best friend, so I can't do anything about it. Damon, I'm confused I don't know if I should tell Stefan I love him or I should keep it from him for the rest of my life or I don't know Damon, I wanted to take my mind off it, so I thought if I spend time with you that it would help. It did, but I still can't run away from it. Damon... I just can't." She said. Her eyes were full of tears, but they didn't fall. I felt bad for her, I felt like doing something to make her feel better, but I didn't know how. "Look, Ana why don't we talk about something else okay?" I asked. She replied, "Okay...Hey! why don't we go around town and do some crazy shit!" she giggled. "Alright" I replied.

* * *

Ana

It was morning. I didn't know how I woke up out of bed, without having a headache or hangover. I barely remembered what happened at the Grill with Damon last night. All I wanted to do was to get back to sleep and come up with a story later to tell the school I called in sick.

* * *

PLAN B

* * *

It has been a week and I went by the Grill to see Tyler, since I hadn't seen him since the funeral. "Hey, Ty!" I said as I walked up to him. "Hey, Ana." He replied. We hugged, and then I pulled out a chair to sit next to him. "So what you been up to?" I asked. "Ana, you're my ONLY YOUNGER cousin and I care about you and I guess, trust you. But can you keep a secret and d don't freak out, okay it's between ONLY you and me, okay?" He said with a serious expression.

Wow I've never seen Tyler this serious since...well I don't think I've EVER seen him this serious before! I nodded. "I'm a werewolf." He admitted. I looked at him for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Are ha ha ha you he he serious Ty hiiiiiay!" I said trying to be serious, but I was laughing so much, I couldn't even kept a straight face. "Yes, Ana I'm serious, I'm a werewolf, Uncle Mason told me that to activate the curse, I have to kill someone, which I almost did by accident, but I'm like freaking out right now I don't want to be a werewolf and I'm not sure whether or not you're one too."

"No, I think I'm a mantra, Bonnie told me that a week after I first met her. I'm not sure if it's true, but it would explain all those creepy weird visions that I got as a kid every so often." I corrected. Speaking of Bonnie, I haven't seen her, since the whole 'carnival' mishap. "Anyway can you keep it a secret, it's just between you and me, okay?" Tyler asked. "Yeah Ty, I promise I won't tell" I said before hugging him and leaving to go see Elena.

* * *

I was at the Lockwood mansion, were I saw Stefan instead. I know in order to get over Stefan, it wouldn't be healthy to go over there and start a conversation, but I just couldn't resist. "Hey, Stefan." I said as I walked over to him "Hey, Ana." He said giving me a nice warming smile. Man, I just melt every freaking time he smiles! "Sooo... whatcha been up to?" I asked, I accidentally sounded flirty when I asked. "Nothing much, but Elena and I are pretending to break up or maybe have a break, so Kathrine won't know what we're really up to." He said. I placed a my hand over his hand by accident, and then I saw a vision.

**'You're staring'**

**'I'm gazing'**

**'It's creepy'**

**'It's romantic'**

**'I've been selfish because I love you so much but it's over Stefan'**

**'Ow no make it stop please Bonnie! AHH!(SCREAMS)!**

I flinched and walked away from Stefan. I knew he had noticed, but I ignored him and went to see Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" I called out until I found her. "What is it Ana?" She asked with concern. "Remember when you told me I was a Mantra, meaning I could see into the future, well I had a vision of what might happen in the future." I tried to explain. "What was it about?" She asked "I don't really know it wasn't clear enough, but I know what I heard and it wasn't good." I told. "Okay why don't you come by my house tonight and we can figure this whole thing out I think I might know a spell that might help." she said. "Okay, then bye." I said. "Bye." She said. I went back to my car and drove off to the boarding house to see Damon.

* * *

I walked into the house, to find Mason tied up in chains. "What the fuck is going on here!?" I shouted at Damon, "Either this is your idea of revenge or you're making your own S&M video with a hidden camera somewhere!" Damon rolled his eyes and quipped ,"You're the ONLY person I know, who could think of S&M in a time like this!" I rolled my eyes and sat down near a couch.

"Why are you doing here Ana, you have no business here" Mason asked me. "Don't act like you care about me Mason, because I know the truth and you don't." I said, trying to make him feel hurt than he already was. "Mason is SHOCKINGLY right Ana, why are you doing here?" Damon asked me. "I don't really know, I guess I'm bored." I admitted. "Any way..." Damon said, trying to change the subject. "Where was I? Oh yeah why are you going to give Kathrine the moonstone?"

"Because I love her" Mason admitted. I was shocked. Who in their right mind would love Katherine? Besides Damon and Stefan from the 1800's? "Oh, I know. I've been where you are but, Kathrine is going to rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon said before ripping Mason's heart out of his chest. At first I flinched, but I calmed down before Damon could even notice. I almost felt sorry for Mason having to die that way. ALMOST.

I sat where I was and I saw Damon walking up and down and back and forth cleaning up 'the Mason mess'. I never noticed that Damon was the cleaning freak kind of person! When Stefan came home, I knew things where going to get interesting, It was like watching a live like version of a dysfunctional vampire T.V show! "OH! last number dialed! Wonder who that could be." Damon said holding Mason's phone and calling Katherine. I jumped off the couch to stop him, but I failed. Oh this can NOT be good. For some reason, I could hear their conversation as I was holding on to Damon's arm.

**"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." **Katherine said into the phone. **"Wrong boy toy." **Damon said. **"Damon, for once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you." **She said, amused. **"He's right beside me. Although his heart's across the room."** Damon said amused. Oh no. As I tried to shhs him he continued and said, **"****I've had a very busy day today; killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey did you know he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain, doesn't trust you very much, though he did love you, poor guy. Hey where are you cause I can bring him over." **Katherine laughed and said, **"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B or if that fails a plan C and plan D. You know how the alphabet works don't you? Send my love to Stefan." **She hung up. I let go of Damon's arm and looked at him and Stefan. We were in a long silence. I eventually didn't really know what to say except "Seeya!" and then I ran out the front door to my car and drove the hell out of there!

* * *

I was at Bonnie's that night as I promised. My phone was out of batteries, so I left it at home to charge. Bonnie and I were on the floor of the living room. "Okay, give me your hand." Bonnie said. I did what she said. "Okay, close you're eyes and think about the first person you can think of right now at this moment." I did, but the only person I could think of right now was Damon and how he put us all in danger. All of a sudden I saw a vision.

**'Elijah my favorite original'**

**'I love you Damon, I love you'**

**'I'm mad at you because I love you'**

**'Ana I do stuff that are dumb and crazy and I end up regretting but when I kissed you it wasn't dumb or crazy and I didn't regret it and you know what if I had that chance to go back in time I swear I'd do it again'**

My eyes beamed open. What the hell did I just hear and see! "What's wrong, Ana what did you see?" Bonnie asked. "I don't know." I answered. "Okay, I guess we'll try again later." Bonnie said. "Okay." I agreed. I went to my car and drove off home.

* * *

I was in my room when I checked my phone. I saw it had three text messages. I opened the first one. It said,

_'Kathrine just compelled Jenna to stab herself. We're at the hospital now. Please call or text me back!' – Elena_

I froze. Jenna got compelled? I opened the second one it said,

_'Jenna will be okay! I'm at home now, but Stefan and I broke up. Please call or text me back... I need someone to talk to:('– Elena_

I was surprised that Stefan and Elena broke up. Again. I was really hopping it would last. A part of me felt bad for Elena, yet another part of me felt happy cause now I might have a shot with Stefan, which I needed to remind myself is NEVER going to happen. I soon opened the last one. At first I was afraid to look, but I read it anyway. It said,

_'I'm sorry to say this at last-minute, but I had fun with you at the Grill. I never knew you could be so thrilling when you're drunk. My favorite moments are when you friendly flirted with me. LOL! that was fun. I look forward taking you to the masquerade ball like you asked!' – Damon_

I was shocked to see that text. When did I ask Damon to take me to the up coming masquerade ball? I was completely confused now, I had so many questions like who is Elijah? What is an original? Why did Elena tell Damon she loved him? Who was Damon talking or referring to when he said 'he would do it again'? And more importantly why in the world would he agree to take me to the dance considering our past drama's? I couldn't answer or think about them because that hangover I was suppose to have a week ago came back that night and knocked me out the minute my body got in bed.

(Ha! That was one crazy chapter! And trust me this isn't the last time we'll see Ana drunk...if you know what I mean (Wink, wink!))


	7. Never Let Me Fall chapter 6

_Never Let Me Fall_

Stefan

The masquerade ball was tonight and we all had agreed that tonight was the night to take down Katherine, all except Elena, who didn't know what we were planning.

I went up to my room and saw Damon standing by my mirror in a tux holding two ties. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Which tie this one or this one?" He asked, looking at me. "I don't know they look exactly the same and... hey aren't those mine?!" I asked. "Yeah, so why do you care Stefan, you got like 235 ties left in your closet, anyway." He quipped. I shook my head and asked, "You know the ball is tonight, so why are you in your tux now?"

He gave mine a smirk and said, "Well, because I want to look good for my upcoming date." I felt like laughing, but I didn't. "Oh yeah well who is that?" I asked, tempted to know the answer. "Little Miss Ana Plums!" He said with a smirk. I sense a disturbance and I shouted, "Damon, did you compel her?" He looked at me with hatred and shock. "No, Stefan I did not compel her. Why on earth would you think that for?" He replied.

"Because, she has hated you since the moment you two met and all of a sudden, she is your date to the ball?" I confessed. "You'd be surprised how close we are now. I almost sort of like her much more than I might have used to." He said. His eyes soon twinkled. Oh no. "Damon, are you in love with her!?" I asked. He looked at me thinking about it for a moment then answered, "No, I'm not in love with her." "Why not I mean she's pretty, smart, knows how to have fun," I said.

There were so many things that a guy might fine interesting in her, that I just listed only three, even though there's many more. "Well first of all she's not really my type and second of all she likes someone else." He answered. "Who?" I asked. "I can't say." He answered. "Why not?" I asked. "I just can't... now which one?" He asked. "The darker one." I answered. "Thanks." He said and left my room leaving me confused.

Since when did Ana have a crush and more importantly who was he?

* * *

Ana

It was night time and I wore a navy blue dress, that Melissa bought me this morning and blue opened toed high heels. I pushed my dark black hair back into a ponytail. I soon left the house with my small blue evening purse, where I waited for Damon to pick me up in his blue camero.

* * *

Damon

I was an hour late in picking Ana up. Hopefully she isn't too pissed. By the time I got there I noticed that Ana was already outside waiting for me. Oh crap! I got out of the car when I noticed her navy blue dress, her dark blue shoes and her black hair was full of flowing free curls that she had as a ponytail to the side. Her skin was slightly tan, as usual, and her blue eyes glowed in the night. She was wearing pink almost red blush that wasn't to noticeable. She was wearing red lipstick, that made her even more adorable. "Damon, where the hell were you? I've been standing out here for 1 freaking hour, You better have a GOOD excuse!" She shouted while walking over to me.

* * *

Ana

"You know, the usual, traffic." He said with a smirk. I looked at him furiously and said "Mystic Falls has NEVER had traffic." "Look Ana I'm sorry I'm late, but I don't feel like talking right now, so lets get in the car and get this darn thing over with." He sighed. I didn't hesitate. I went to sit next to Damon, which was obviously in the passengers seat.

I could tell by the way he greeted me that tonight was gonna be a bust.

* * *

THE MASQUERADE BALL

* * *

We were at the Lockwood mansion, where the ball was being held. The minute we walked in, Damon had completely abandoned me. Again! It was like being in the tomb full of mummified vampires all over again! Only this time I DIDN'T have my period. I wondered around the mansion in and outside of it. When I got outside I froze when I saw Stefan dancing with Elena. I thought they broke up? Maybe they patched things up? I loved the way they danced together, so much chemistry! It reminded me that I was alone and deserted at the ball and it made me feel angry and upset. Where the hell is Damon?! I shook my head and left. Maybe if I get drunk I'll feel better.

I started with champagne, since it is a classy party. I had it placed in a cup, to make it look like apple juice. I didn't really feel like having an authority figure breathing down my neck, telling me I'm underage to be drinking. I started to look for Tyler, since he knew the best alcohol to drink, and to not get caught at the same time.

As I was looking for him I got a phone call I checked the caller Id. Elena. I was confused but I answered it anyway.** "Hello?"** I said **"Hey, Ana. Where are you, I kept calling and calling you?"** She asked, without any sign of shouting.** "I'm at the masquerade ball, I'm sorry I didn't answer I must of had it turned off, when I was in the car. Anyway why are you calling?" **I said. **"I wanted you to come over to my house tonight, it's not really fun without you!" **She answered. I could sense her smiling with that tone. **"I guess we could do that once the party is over I'll meet you there." **I said. **"What are you talking about I'm already here?" **She stated. **"That's impossible, I just saw you almost an hour ago dancing with Stefan, by the way I didn't know you guys were still together?" **I said. **"Um Stefan and I are NOT together and I'm not at the masquerade ball, I didn't feel like attending it." **She once again stated.** "But how... wait, if you're at home then who..." **I couldn't finish, because soon I realized who it was.

Kathrine Pierce!

After realizing it, I told Elena about it and I also told her that I remembered seeing her talk to Jeremy earlier. That made Elena so pissed that she hung up. I went to every inch and room of the house until I found Damon. He really had some serious shit to explain!

* * *

"Alright Damon, tell me. I know you and Stefan are up to something, so spill it!" I shouted, yet didn't make a scene. "Well look who finally figured it out, someone must have had some 'Brainy o's' this morning!" He quipped. "I'm serious Damon, what the fuck is going on here?" I asked. "Look Ana, this doesn't concern you so don't worry about." He said.

"My best friend's doppelgänger, who made my best friend's ex boyfriend and his brother's life a living hell, is at my aunt's house at her masquerade ball and you think I shouldn't be concern about it?!" I asked.

Damon stared at me, trying to think of what I just said and have something to say back but he didn't. He just rolled his eyes and walked away. Before I could run after him I got a text for Elena saying,

_I'm here outside. Please come, we need to talk, NOW _ - Elena

I didn't hesitate and left the building.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Elena asked me, a little betray. I looked at her and said, "I don't know, why don't you ask your ex boyfriend and his brother, cause they won't tell me." I stated. I soon saw Jeremy and Bonnie come and I quickly moved few inches from him and tuned them out. I didn't feel like listening to their drama. Tonight was the night, where I wanted to feel normal for a change. But no matter how hard I try I can never have ONE normal night or even life. It was sad I know, but I couldn't get out of this drama.

At least not yet.

After a while I suddenly tuned them on. I looked over at them and I immediately noticed that Elena was bleeding and gushing out blood, nothing but blood. All of a sudden I felt weak and I saw I was bleeding too. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as if something or someone was stabbing me with a knife of something.

"Ahh! what's going on Bonnie it hurts!" I told. I soon dropped to the ground. The pain was too unbearable! I could see the horror on Bonnie's face as she tried to help us both. "What's going on!?" I said almost about to cry. I have never felt this weak since...actually I've NEVER felt this weak before! I've always hated being weak as a kid. And after my parents died, I swore to myself to never cry again, because it would only show how weak I was, and right now, what ever it was that was happening was NOT helping!

"What's happening to them?!" Jeremy shouted with full alarm. "Jeremy, it's Katherine they're linked to her, go get them to stop. NOW." Bonnie told. Jeremy didn't hesitate and ran like the wind. "Ow no make it stop please Bonnie! AHH! it hurts please (screams) ow!" I howled. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm sorry Ana I can't make it stop, but I can take the pain away." She said she held both Elena's and my hands and started chanting something under her breath. I felt some of the pain go away but for some reason I heard voices in my head.

It was Jeremy, Stefan, Damon and...Katherine.

* * *

'_Stop you're hurting them. Everything you're doing to Katherine is happening to Elena and Ana.'_

_'(laughs) You think you two are the only ones with a witch one your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than yours.'_

_'Yes, now let's make sure poor Elena and Ana are okay. Oh well would you look at that, see what happens when you add a little pressure and...'_

"Ow!" Elena and I both said. I looked at my hands and saw a zig zag line. What the fuck is going on here?!

_'The three of us together, just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, and the one who never loved me enough.'_

_'And the evil slut vampire, who only loved herself.'_

_'What happened to you, Damon? You used to be so sweet and polite.'_

_'Oh, that Damon, died a long time ago.'_

_'Good, he was a bore.'_

_'Does Elena enjoy having you both worship at her altar?'_

_'So it doesn't bother you that Damon is in love with your girlfriend and that you're 'soon to be girlfriend 'Ana has a thing for Stefan.'_

_'Oh, stop it.'_

_'or what? You'll hurt me? c'mon Stefan, everything that I feel Ana feels. So go ahead...or better yet kiss me, Damon, she and Elena will feel that too.'_

_'Sorry about your pet wolf. You should have kept him on a tighter leash.'_

_'Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession for me has been?'_

_'You and me both, honey.'_

_'In 1987, you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places, with that wrench Lexi. C'mon Stefan don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you.'_

_'Who were you running from?'_

_'(Mouths to Stefan) I love you.'_

_'We're missing the party. I'll have one of those...'_

_'(Mimics servant boy) Right away Miss Katherine!'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'No, no! Damon, don't!'_

_'Yes, Damon, please!'_

_'The second this spell is lifted, I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart.'_

_'God, you're hot. When did you get so hot?'_

_'Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken. You're free to go.'_

_'Thank you.'_

_'When I hand this over my debt to you is over.'_

_'Done'_

_'I owe you nothing'_

_'I said done. Give it.'_

_'I wouldn't do that.'_

_(coughs, suffocates)_

_'You should of told me, there was another witch involved. She's a Bennett witch, but I'm sure you knew that.'_

_'Wait, the girls!'_

_'It's okay, the girls are fine. The spell is broken. Bonnie is with them making sure they heal. I apologize for my involvement.'_

* * *

Ana

After all that drama I sat outside near on a bench, the same one when Vicki blew off Tyler and went to Jeremy instead. I was so tired, even though Bonnie said I was going to be fine, I still felt sore. I saw Stefan come. "Hey Ana, are you okay?" He asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just a little sore." He sat next me and continued. "I'm so sorry, that Damon and I were hurting you and Elena. If I only knew that was going to happen I could have..." "Stefan, it's alright what's done is done."

Stefan looked at me confused a bit. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just Katherine said that you had a 'thing' for me, which I thought she was just trying to get under my skin, but after thinking about it for a while, I'm confused, so answer me this, is it true?" He wondered.

I was shocked. I knew this day might come, but I never that it would come SO soon. I was also confused and torn should I tell him or not? This question has been running through my head, since the first time I met him and I never came to a conclusion.

"Um Stefan, I..." I started. But I didn't finish because Melissa came to pick me up since Damon COMPLETELY abandoned me. AGAIN! "Okay, I'm here lets go!" She said. "I'm coming!" I said "Bye, Stefan." I said, before running off to Melissa's car.

* * *

Stefan

I sat there thinking about it again. I still didn't get my answer, but was it true? I've always found Ana amusing, fun, pretty...actually no, more like beautiful. She had a contagious smile and laugh. Her eyes reminded me of the ocean and my mother, for she had beautiful blue eyes. Ana was sweet, but tough also. She would always be there to protect and support her friends.

I never actually sat down to think about it, but since I was right now, I realized that I actually have feelings for her just like I did with Elena and Katherine.

Only this time,

it was different.

(I literally am in love with this chapter! It was awesome, including the fact that it was my 6th chapter. For those who don't know this, 6 is my favorite number! That's why I gave it my all for this chapter. Ooh...Stefan has goo goo eyes for Ana now! But what will become of them?! Also...is Damon in love with Ana? Let's hope not! We already have had enough of the Salvatore's love triangles in the show! Let's not remake them in the Fanfic, k? K! In other news...why was Ana linked to Katherine? And how? We'll find out soon enough!)


	8. Never Let Me Fall chapter 7

Never Let Me Fall

Ana

It was 3 in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I kept seeing Stefan asking me if it was true that I was in love with him over and over and over again. Yes, it was true, but I didn't think I was just ready to tell him. Yet.

* * *

ROSE

* * *

It was morning when I went to the boarding house, because I've been calling Elena 15 times this morning to see if she was okay, but she didn't answer. So I thought she might be with the Salvatore's. I knocked on the door really hoping it would be Damon, who would answer the door instead of Stefan, even though he abandoned me at the ball, I rather deal with him instead of dealing with this confusing 'love honesty' with Stefan. But to my surprise nobody answered.

I called Damon, but nothing. I called Bonnie, but nothing. I shockingly called Stefan. Nothing. I called Jeremy. Voice mails only. I called them again over and over, until somebody answered. But nobody did. What the hell? Why isn't anyone answering? I soon got pissed off and went to Elena's house, then Bonnie's, then back to the boarding house, and finally the Lockwood mansion.

I saw Elena's car was still there meaning she didn't go home last night. I started to get worried. Elena is missing, everyone on my contact list will either won't answer or doesn't know where she is, and I'm confused as shit! I didn't know what to do. I soon remembered what Bonnie told me to do the week before the ball. I was in my car, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my thoughts of Elena until...

**'She's got to be like 300 miles away'**

**'You're negotiating me to Elijah?'**

**'You're the doppelganger, meaning you're the one who needs to die'**

I opened my eyes and pressed my foot on the gas. I knew where she was.

* * *

I got there as soon as possible. I saw it was a random warehouse building. I wasn't even going to worry about, how I got the exact location by using my mind, Because aren't I suppose to be a mantra, a person who can predict or see in the future, not be able to predict certain people's exact location.

I, for some reason, knew that the house was full of vampire and that I needed a way to get inside without having to make a sound. I took off the sneakers that I was wearing and put on the ugly, yet decant looking workout shoes, that Bonnie had given me when she found out about vampires. I always kept them in the back of my trunk for safe keeping, you see Bonnie had tricked out these shoes, so whoever wears them can get in or out of a house full of vampires, without making the slightest sound. I wore them and started to walk inside.

I dangerously attempted to open the door quietly without even a squeak sound in the end. I almost failed but I made it in fast and quick enough. I was able to squeeze in without opening the door really wide open. I tiptoed into the next room. I kept going until I found Elena. I placed a finger over my lip to tell her to keep quiet and to pretend I wasn't even there. I slowly motioned toward her, trying to keep my heart rate low like hers.

When I made it to her a gave her a quick hug and grabbed a hold of her hand. We started to walk slowly over to the next room. But before we could even start, we turned around and saw a woman stand in front of us. She nearly scared the shit out of me, but I kept a low profile and tried not to flinch. Man, it was hard! She had short brown hair and brown eyes and she was about the same height as my sister, only a little shorter. "And where do you think you're going?" She said. I could see the anger in her eyes, as if she's trying really hard not to kill us right now. "Who are you?" she asked. Nobody said a word. She was impatient and asked again only louder and pulling my hair. She was a few inches away from pulling my hair off completely, She just pushed me into the couch causing Elena to fall back with me.

My heart was racing fast. I didn't know what to do I was too frightened to think straight. All of a sudden the woman started to choke me saying "If you don't tell me who you are in three seconds, I will kill without even thinking twice about! Now on three!" She yelled, holding a strong grip on my neck. "One" as she continued, Elena pleaded for her to stop but she didn't listen "Two" I see I really have no choice here now do I? "Three!" Before she could twist or snap my neck I shouted "My name is Anastasia Plums, I'm friends with Elena Gilbert and I live in Mystic Falls with my sister Melissa, I'm a mantra, now please don't hurt me!" She smiled at me with evil cold smile.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I eyed her for a moment, but I didn't say anything. "Now, Anastasia who sent you here to save your friend Elena?" She asked, still holding my neck. "Nobody sent me, I came by myself. Nobody even knows I'm even here to be honest." I said, smirking at her a bit. "Anyway, what's your name, darling." I asked her. Now I was mocking her with her own accent. "Her name is Rose." Elena answered. "Well, what a coincidence my middle name is Rosy!" I said once again with a mocking accent.

But it was true, my mother loved flowers and she gave Melissa and I a middle name from her favorite flowers. Melissa's was Blossom and mine was... well, you know, Rosy.

* * *

After a while we learned about the oldest vampires in the world, well, some of it that is. I met Elijah, who I have to say was the most classiest vampire I've ever met! All of a sudden Stefan and Damon came to our rescue, Elijah got staked and somebody lost a head. Literally, and it was Trevor, a friend of rose, who also helped kidnap Elena.

I was so happy that they came to save us. Elena and I were running down to hug Stefan. Elena got there first, but I came after. I noticed that Damon was a little upset and hurt when he saw Elena hug Stefan, but he was VERY upset and hurt when he saw me hugging Stefan too. I could tell that Elena noticed that too, but she and I didn't say anything.

* * *

I was about to go home, Damon drove me home in his car. As I was about to get inside, Damon stopped me at the front step. "Damon, what's wrong?" I asked. "Why did you do it?" He asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked in disbelief. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, Ana." He said. I could see the fire in his eyes, which is shocking since his eyes are light blue.

"Look Damon, nobody was answering my phone calls and I was a little upset and worried. I don't know how or why, but I found out where she was. I tried to save her but...you know what it doesn't matter anymore." I admitted. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? You could have died today! You're lucky Stefan and I came to save you and Elena!" He shouted slightly. "Damon, why are you getting all heated up about? We're fine, Damon, Elena and I are fine." I told. "I know that, but I'm just warning you until next time. And yes I know Elena will be fine, but I'm worried about you." He said.

I looked at him with confusion and asked, "Why would you be worried for me for Damon?" He sighed and leaned forward to me. Our eyes met. I could feel a little bit of tension growing between us. He soon leaned in and kissed me.

It was sweet and lovely. But the most shocking thing of all was I actually liked it. I soon remembered something. Stefan. I pushed Damon away slightly and said "Damon, I..I.. I..." I started. Damon looked at me and said "I know its just I love and care about you, Ana." "No, Damon you don't." I said. "Yes, I do and listen to me, Ana because I'll only tell you this once. Ana, I do stuff that are dumb and crazy and I end up regretting, but when I kissed you it wasn't dumb or crazy and I didn't regret it. And you know what if I had that chance to go back in time, I swear I'd do it again." He said nearly heartbroken. I almost cried.

"I'm sorry Ana, but you needed to hear it before I took it away." He continued. Wait what? "No, Damon please," I started. But he ignored it "You are not going to remember this, you're going to take this vervain bracelet and wear it everyday and never take it off no matter what. Always take vervain everyday. And also never lose hope when it comes to Stefan, if the time is right tell him everything you feel for him, because my brother deserves to be happy. Okay?" He compelled. "Okay." I repeated.

I opened my eyes and I saw I was just standing outside. The last thing I remember is Damon taking me home and it pretty much stops there. I shook my head and went inside the house. I took a bath and went straight to bed after dressing up. I noticed I was wearing an unusual, yet pretty bracelet. I didn't know why, but I didn't what to take it off. I didn't really question it that much, considering how much weird things happen in Mystic Falls, I don't see how a bracelet, that just magically appeared out of no where, is really out of the ordinary in this town. I went to sleep right after.

I didn't really know why, but I felt a strong urge to drink vervain in my coffee tomorrow morning.

(That was one cool chapter, right? Sorry I couldn't get the fighting scene in...my time was ticking and I wanted to publish it now...so...yeah. Maybe next time! I'll make it up to you. I swear. You have my word! LOL I couldn't resist! Also, there will be NO Damon and Ana or (Damana) as you may call it, in this story. Yeah sorry, but I'm just gonna make them just friends. Also, it's true Damon does have a small crush on Ana, but it'll pass over time eventually! After all...Delena forever right? Okay I'm NOT Delena shipper, OR Stelena shipper. Okay maybe a teeny tiny bit Stelena AND Delena, but over all I don't ship them together. I'm Team Salvatore(Defan!) but I have to admit they do look good with each other. Anyway, stay tuned!)


	9. Never Let Me Fall chapter 8

_Never Let Me Fall_

Ana

It's exactly what I did. I woke up early in 3 in the morning and went to Melissa's room, obviously she was pissed off that I woke her up from her dream, where she was on a date with Mister right, or in this case, David Beckham. She had to work tomorrow so she had to wake up two hours earlier, than usual, to go to the store and buy vervain. SHOCKINGLY Mystic Falls had a load of them! I mixed it in with tea, instead of coffee, and went to see Elena.

* * *

KATHERINA

* * *

I got there in almost about 20 minutes. "Elena?" I called out. I didn't here an answer. Before I called out Elena's name again, "Ana?" I heard a voice say in a different room. It sounded like Elena's. "Elena? Where are you?" I asked. "We're over here!" She called out. I went over to where ever she was. What did she mean by 'We'? By the time I found her, I noticed that Stefan and Damon was with her. It wasn't surprising, since they were always with her all the time. But what really surprised and shocked me was that our own kidnapper was here.

ROSE!

"What the hell is she doing here!" I shouted out loud. I started walking fast toward Rose. I didn't know why I was doing it, but I didn't care, I felt like trowing a punch at her, even though I knew she might us her speed to attack me or move away. To my surprise, she didn't move. It was as if she was waiting to see what I might do. Being Cautious, Damon sped up in front of Rose and held a hand out, trying to stop me from doing something I might regret later.

"Woah, woah, woah, take it easy short stuff!" He quipped. Yet alarmed at the same time. After everyone explained why Rose was here, I had no choice, but to back off and let them have a conversation. I, as usual, tuned them out. I started looking around the room and at the people in it. I noticed something different about Damon, but I couldn't put my finger on it? I ignored that thought and had my attention to Stefan.

I was surprised he didn't bring up or re asked me about me being into him. But I guess that was a good thing since, I didn't know how to break it to him, just yet.

* * *

Later

* * *

I was at home cooking and cleaning the house a little bit. It was one of the hobbies I would do at home, while Melissa was at work. I never really cooked or cleaned often back home, but after moving to Mystic Falls, it was one of the things that I adapted to over the years. Now it's like second nature to me, but because of all this vampire drama, I haven't really cooked in a while, making me a bit rusty today. I later got a text from Elena.

_'Met us at the tomb pronto! Oh and don't forget to bring the bags'- Elena_

I remembered, after Elena had 'chatted' with Rose about these so called 'Originals', She texted me to go down the Salvatore cellar/basement to get as much blood bags as I can, when Stefan or Damon weren't looking. So once again, I had to were those ugly workout magic shoes for Elena. Again! When I had gotten it, I stuffed it in my purse and placed it in my trunk. Then I came up with an excuse to leave, not telling them that I had to take some of their blood bags and place them in my freezer at home.

* * *

I drove up to the tomb. I shivered when I parked and looked at it. I remember, not too long ago when Damon was still obsessing over Katherine. He took Elena and I inside the tomb with him, making sure that Bonnie and her beloved Grams didn't pull anything or funny business, while we got in there. I also remember when Damon literally, abandoned Elena and I in a tomb full of mummified vampires of the 1800's all by ourselves. I have to admit I was scared as fuck. Let me just say I had REALLY picked a bad day to have my period! I sighed and walked inside, surly my day couldn't get any worse, right?...

WRONG!

"What the hell Elena?" I asked shocked after she had told me her dumb plan. "Ana, we need to learn more about Klaus." She told.

"Who the heck is Klaus?" I asked confused. "Didn't you listen to what Rose said when she mentioned Klaus?" She asked.

Once again, I tuned out something that was actually important. And this wasn't the first time.

"Look here's the plan I'm going to talk to Katherine, while you distract Stefan." She said at Caroline, who happened to join us. "I'm sorry, Elena. But I can't lie to Stefan, he'll see right through me!" Caroline told. "Look Caroline why can't you do it for me? Yet you did everything Katherine asked and told you to do." Elena wondered. Duh, I know the answer to that already! "Because she threatened me. Not saying you should use that as a tactic" She said looking at both me and Elena. "Look guy's, I really don't want to be here, so why don't I go distract Stefan and get this over with!" I said dying of boredom with this whole annoying drama.

"Oh um okay thanks, Ana." Caroline said with a 'Thanks for taking over my mission for me' smile. I smiled back and went to my car. I gave Elena almost all the blood bags in my trunk to her before I left. As I drove to a stop sign I pulled out my phone and started dialing Stefan's number.

* * *

Mystic Grill

* * *

I changed into a nice red flowery patterned shirt with blue jeans that matched my eye color, with black and pink patterned sneakers. I let my hair out for the first time in a year, and let me just say it REALLY grew! I saw that it had it's own waves from the top to the bottom of the hair. I got back into my car and drove like the wind to the Mystic grill to meet up with Stefan, who was actually there two minutes before I arrived.

"Oh, I didn't see you there" I said a little shocked that he beated me, considering I asked if he would like to hangout with me, like ten minutes ago. "Shall we?" he asked, with a smile. I smiled back and said, "Of course we shall!"

* * *

We were in the grill. As we were walking past a pool table I stopped Stefan and said, "Hey, Stefan look. Remember when we played with the pool table, the last time we hung out?" Stefan pretended to squint his eyes, into trying to see if he could remember, which made me almost laugh. "Good times, huh?" I said in a very cheery way. "Not really" He replied.

Ouch.

"What do you mean not really?" I asked, thinking his reply was a little mean. "Need I remind you that my ex came to torment my girlfriend that same night?" He said. It soon hit me when he said that. "ooh right, Katherine." I said quietly. I soon remembered that he was a vampire and can hear ALL sounds quiet or loud. I soon covered my mouth quickly after saying her name, not wanting to ruin our hang out moment. "It's okay, I'm over it" He said.

Obviously he noticed, how I covered my mouth with my left hand after saying HER name. We took a sit at a both and ordered something to eat. As we waited Stefan looked at me and asked, "So...why did you want to hang out with me today?" I looked at him trying not to tell him about Elena and Katherine at the tomb 'chatting' up. "Because, Stefan we never hangout much. Yes, we use to hangout in the past, but that was before all of this 'vampire drama'.

I just want to have a normal day and have a normal high school hangout life, with my undead, yet Almost 'normal out of the rest of your kind' favorite guy friend!" I answered. I wasn't lying about that, since it is true. I remember when Stefan and I were really close and hung out like ALL the time! But then again that was BEFORE I found out about this 'vampire drama'. Same thing with Tyler. I remember, when we were kids and he would visit Melissa and me down in Denver. We were really close, but after he turned 15, he was what Melissa would say was going through' the motions'.

After that we just sorta grown apart, and I hope one day Tyler, Stefan and I could all go back to the way we use to be after all this 'vampire drama' blows over.

* * *

Our food came and also its drinks. So far Stefan wasn't being suspicious. Yet. We chatted for awhile until I suddenly and stupidly asked him "So... tell me Stefan what's it like being a vampire?" Stefan looked at me, a little taken back by my unexpected question. He soon answered "Personally, I hate being a vampire." I shot him a surprised look. He HATES being a vampire? "What do you mean you hate being a vampire?" I asked, curious.

"First of all it wasn't the life I choose to live, and second of all I'm a monster, who feeds off human flesh to survive and you not what the worse thing is?... everyday my blood lust grows stronger and stronger and the urge is unbearable. Everyday I'm at war with my body, telling it to not hurt people to stick to the animal diet to not attack my friends if they bleed one day. It's the most horrible feeling in the world and it never stops. You need to be a strong person to control the urge, because only you can control the urge, not the other way around." He told.

I was shocked to here that, especially when he said 'To not attack my friends' part. "Stefan, I had no idea. I thought that being a vampire might be cool." I said.

I wish I could shut up.

"What do you mean by 'cool'?" He asked. "Well, its just I thought that living forever, never ageing, super strength, speed, and power was a good thing" I answered.

Shut up, shut up, please just shut up!

"Oh yes, being a forever looking 17 year old high schooler, who is a blood- aholic, and can never die or have a family is the best thing a person can ask for." He said with a fake smile and a LOT of sarcasm in his voice. "Sorry to offend you, but I thought being a vampire might be cool." I said.

Right now, I'm just dying inside!

"Do you think being a vampire is cool?" He asked me. "Um, yeah sorta." I replied.

Thanks a lot Big mouth!

"Then, why did you get scared when Damon threatened to turn you?" He asked.

Oh shit, see what asking a dumb question and answer gets you, Big mouth!

I froze when he _asked_ me that. No one had mentioned that night in a while.

* * *

CHILDERN OF THE DAMNED

_Elena, Stefan and I were in the graveyard, digging up a coffin that held Stefan and Damon's father. They were the ones that wanted to be there, I was only there because, I had the shovels and was their ride home. When we got it Stefan started reading it. "Okay you got the book know let's go, this place gives me the creeps!" I said, pretending to shiver in fear at the end. Elena rolled her eyes at my performance. All of a sudden Damon showed up. Oh boy!_

_ I tuned them out for a minute. I tuned it back on, when I saw that Damon sped up to me and forced me to drink his blood. Having no choice, I drunk it by accident. It was disgusting! But surprisingly had a nice fizzy taste to it like it was fizzy soda. "Alright, Stefan give me the book or Elena's dear friend here gets to live with us for all eternity and it will be all on you, your choice" Damon said, in his threatening voice._

_ I was as scared as Elena and Stefan were when they heard him say that. I didn't cry or anything or showed any sign of fear. But my eyes, however were full of fear and was holding back tears. "Damon, stop okay, I'll give you the book" Stefan said finally. Damon took the book and left. After that, Elena ran up to me and gave me one of her hugs, that would nearly kill me! But this time I didn't pull back trying to breath like I always do when she does this, I let her hug me tight, since I needed comfort. Ever since my parent's died, I've always been scared of death. So what Damon did that night, really scared me to death. __Literally._

_ Ever since that day, I had truly hated Damon Salvatore._

I didn't answer Stefan's question, since I was still in shock. I think we both went a 'little too far' when it came to does question. Touche! I guess we were even now. I hurt his feeling by talking about what made him miserable and he hurted my feeling by asking me something that nearly scared me... no scratch that, DID scare me!

* * *

Stefan

Okay I may have went a little too far when I said that, I wasn't thinking. I could tell from her eyes, that she was thinking about that night at the graveyard. She was probably traumatized that day and still to this day. "Ana... are you okay?" I asked slowly, to see if she was in deep thought or what. "Oh, um yeah, it.. it...it was nothing, Stefan." She said shaking her head, trying to break from her deep thought.

I smiled at her and asked, "Did you do something with your hair? It looks different." "Oh um, I opened it up, but I didn't do anything else to it except maybe comb it." She answered. I nodded looking at how much her hair grew since the last time I saw it opened, which I think was a year, maybe? "It looks stunning" I said.

She looked slightly shocked when I said that and said, "Thanks, I've never been complimented on my hair much before." She said, smiling. Her smile was what always made me smile back, it was sweet, gentle, and kind. I loved her eyes, her smile, her voice and her laugh. There are so many other things about her that I love, I've clearly lost count.

I felt guilty for telling her that her hair looked stunning, which it is, but what I really wanted to say was that she looked stunning. But I couldn't I was still previously dating Elena. I never understood it, but when Katherine and Damon told me what Ana might have felt for me now I had felt a feeling for her I've never felt before.

_I was writing in my journal about what happened today with Katherine at the ball. Damon walked in. "So... how'd it go?" I asked. "It went perfectly, Katherine's in the tomb, where that bitch should have been in at the first place." Damon said, pouring his drink. "I meant at the ball with Ana. By the way why was she your date to the dance anyway?" I asked. "Remember, I told you she came by the bar to get drunk because she was upset. And after she got drunk she wanted me to take her to the ball, it was her plan, not mine" He answered. "Yet, you agreed" I continued. Damon rolled his eyes. "Why was she upset for anyway?" Damon looked at me and said, "Sorry, little brother, but I can't say" I looked at him confused. Why won't he tell me? "Damon, why won't you tell me?"I asked. "Because, and you're probably not going to believe it, but I promised her to keep t a secret, especially from you." He replied. "What is it Damon, is it the fact that she likes you and that she's secretly dating you and you both just won't admit it." I said while walking up to him. "You are waaaay off!" He said while rolling his eyes in slow motion, "besides she doesn't love me she has a thing for someone else." He said while looking at me, as if he was trying to give me a hint. "Whatever Damon, you don't have to hide it. I've seen how much you guys sometimes spend time together." I said while walking off. Damon sped up to me and said "We're not together, Stefan." He said. "Stop lying, Damon." I said, getting bored with this conversation. "I'm not lying, Stefan, we seriously are not together, and as much as I like spending time with her, there's only one thing that's between us that if it wasn't there we might have been a couple."He said, a little pissed. "If not then, what is it keeping you from chasing after her?"I asked. Damon was super pissed. "You! you fucking idiot, she's in love with you!" He shouted._

After that I had these feelings for her that I can't explain.

* * *

Ana

We almost finished our food until Stefan started chuckling. "What?" I mumbled, I had food in my mouth. Stefan didn't answer, he kept chuckling. "What!" I asked again. I was getting annoyed a bit that he wouldn't tell me. "Oh nothing, it's just I remember what Damon had told me the night you and he got drunk here at the Grill." He admitted. I nearly chocked on my chicken bone, when he said that.

"What!?"I exclaimed, "are you serious, he told you EVERYTHING?!" "Pretty much" he said, "he told me you both got drunk and started acting silly around the bar,"

I groaned at this.

"And that you guys went out for a 'drive', and drove WAY above the speed limit, I'm actually surprised you guys didn't run anyone over." He continued.

I groaned louder than last time.

"The officer came over to arrest you both, but it's a good thing Damon compelled him to not press any charges" He continued. "Oh my god, I am so embarrassed!" I groaned out, covering my face to show embarrassment. "That's not even the best part, and let me tell you I literally laughed out so much on this one, you stripped down to only your underwear and bra and started dancing and running through the neighborhood's sprinklers while, singing the nation athem!" He said.

"Oh my god, please tell me you're joking?" I pleaded. Stefan shook his head, while smiling like a fool trying so hard not to burst into laughter. After he obviously failed at that task, I laughed with him. It has been a LONG while since, I last heard his laugh. I just wanted to save for this moment.

My laughter ended when I heard my phone buzz and saw it was Elena

_'How is it going?'- Elena_

I texted back

_'It's going well, what about you?'- Ana_

I waited for a moment for her reply

_'I've had better days. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing:)'-Elena_

"So, who was that?" Stefan asked me. I stupidly answered "Oh it was just, Elena." I took a sip of my coke soda drink. "Hmm, by the way where is Elena?" Stefan asked me. I almost spat out my coke after hearing that. Oh no, what the fuck was I thinking? "Shes...at school." I lied trying to avoid eye contact. Stefan raised his eyebrow and asked, "Isn't school over around this time?" I looked up at the clock hanging over on the wall near the bar it was 5:41. Oh shit!

"I'll be right back, Stefan." I said before running towards the girls bathroom. But before I could even start, Stefan held a strong but not too strong grip on me and pulled me toward him. We were face to face. "Ana, what's going on? I can tell from the look in your eyes that you're hiding something from me." He said. This is why I never really looked anyone in the eyes, because if I did they can see right through me and know if I'm lying or not.

"Ana, if it's true you can tell me." He continued. I looked Stefan straight in the eyes, where my blues met his greens. "Stefan, you're my friend, but Elena's my best friend and I promised her to keep it a secret. As much as I would love to tell you I can't, when I make a promise I keep it." I admitted. I have to admit, I really hate lying to Stefan or keeping something from him, but I promised, so I have to keep it.

I went to the girls bathroom and turned on all the sinks water and dialed Elena. "**Is everything alright, Ana?" **She asked, "**No, Elena. Stefan knows we're up to something and he's not going to let it go till I tell him the truth." **I said nearly shouting. "**Try to hold him off for a few minutes or seconds, I'm almost done here, please, Ana.**" She pleaded. I huffed and rolled my eyes but said "**Fine, I'll TRY okay bye." **I hung up the phone and went out the door, only to find Stefan missing. It took my three seconds before I realized where he might be. I ran out the bar shouting out "STEFAN!"

* * *

It took me a while, but I got to the tomb, where I found Stefan and Elena having an argument. "But Stefan, It's not just me that's in danger. It's Caroline, and it's Tyler, and it's Bonnie, and it's Ana too... they're the key to breaking the curse. I can't blame anyone else anymore. Because it's not because you came into town, or because you and I fell in love, that's not why everyone I love is in danger. It's me. Everything is because of me." Elena said to Stefan. As they argued, I tuned them out and started thinking about everything she said. What did she mean by Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, and I were the key to breaking a curse? What did Tyler and I have to do with this 'vampire drama'. I left the tomb to leave Elena and Stefan do their bickering. I called Tyler.

** "Ty, where are you?"** I asked. **"I'm at home, why"** he said. **"Ty you said you are a werewolf right?" **I said, making sure **"Yes"** he replied** "And you said to become a werewolf you need to break the curse like killing someone, right, am I RIGHT?" **I asked. **"Yeah" **He said almost like a sigh. "**Oh, what a relief! As long as you don't break the curse, you won't be in danger."** I told. "**Yeah, about that...I broke the cruse and I'm gonna turn on the next full moon" **He said, ended it very fast like.

I literally dropped my lower jaw when I heard that. "**Ty, I'm too old for these sick cruel twisted jokes, that you use to tell me as a kid"** I said in disbelief, hoping it really was some sick joke. **"I really wish it was, cos." **He said. My heart just froze in terror.** "When did this happen!" **I asked, not trying to raise my voice.** "At the ball." **He replied. "**Wait, what! It's been days since that ball and you're telling me now!"** I shouted slightly. **"I wanted to tell you, but I was scared. I didn't feel the courage to tell really anyone, and plus I thought maybe Elena and Caroline told you already."** He admitted.

Wait a minute, my best friend and my close 'almost soon to be best' friend knew about what was happening to my cousin and yet they never told or mentioned it to me!? I rolled my eyes. Some friends I have. I hung up and went to my car and drove off to my house in anger.

So let me get this straight, my best friend Elena is hiding something from me, Tyler my ONLY cousin is a werewolf, I STILL haven't told Stefan my true feelings and to make matters worst I keep having dreams, or what Bonnie calls 'visions' of people dying around me and I'm the only one left and by people I mean, Elena, Bonnie, Melissa, Jenna, Jeremy, Tyler, and the rest. I kept having that dream, ever since the ball, and it's making me worried and scared, because the dream is so real, it might actually happen one day. Not only that but there's this strange bracelet on my hand that I can't take off, I mean I can but I won't for some reasons. And what's really weird is that I keep having visions of Damon kissing me at a dance. I've only said this once in my head and I'll say it again...

What the fuck is going on here!?

(Indeed what the fuck is going on?! Anyway great chapter, I simple adore the Ana and Stefan moments. Their feelings for each other are starting to grow and develop. I'm so excited to see what'll happen between them once the truth is out! Any who... why do you think Ana is the key to breaking the curse and also will Damon and Ana kiss again? Will Ana remember where she got the bracelet from? But more importantly...how did you enjoy the flashbacks? I'll come up with a chapter soon where you could see what life was like for everyone, including Ana, during season 1. This story takes place in season 2, but I'll go back to the past/flashbacks, to show you what was going on with Ana during season 1. It'll come up soon. Don't fret my pets!) :)


	10. Never Let Me Fall chapter 9

_Never Let Me Fall_

Melissa was working overtime and I really didn't want to be alone that night, so I went over to Elena's house, where Elena and I agreed to have a sleepover.

I slept on the far right side of her bed while she slept on the far left. I heard movement in the house, which is weird since everyone is suppose to be asleep. I woke Elena up, so we could investigate. "Shhh!" I said, when she stepped on cracking wood on her floor, making a squeaking sound. "Okay, okay!" She whispered. We started walking/tiptoeing out her room. When I heard a movement near me, I went into my karate position and ready to kick ass I shout "Haaaayaaah!" I kicked the stranger in the lower gut with my barefoot. "Oww!" He said. I soon realized how familiar the voice was. I looked up to see it was our history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. "Oh sorry, Ric!" I said. I soon saw Jenna running up next to him saying "Alaric, what happened I heard..." I cut her off and said,

"Sorry, Jenna I thought Alaric here was a burglar or something, and I went um a little Jackie Chan on him!" "Oh sorry, we woke you!" She continued. I soon saw that Jenna was in a robe and that Alaric was here in Elena's house shirtless. I started to smirk and this. "Sorry its just I was hungry and I um... Crunchy Munch?" He said holding up a dry bowl of cereal full of crunchy munch. "Wow Ric, I never thought it was possible, but you just proven that you CAN make an awkward moment even more awkward!" I quipped. "Well... I'm naked so I'm gonna go." He said in embarrassment.

But to tell the truth, he wasn't really naked he was just in his boxers, but then again that's the closest to nudity he has ever been in front of his students! "Look, I know he's been staying over a lot, are you sure you're okay with it?" Jenna asked. "Of course we're fine, as long as you're happy, we're happy too." Elena said with a reassuring smile. "It seems like everything is good!" I said, winking at Jenna. "Extremely good!" She said, winking back at me before leaving to her room.

As Elena and I went back at her room, I told Elena "Man do I love your family, even with all the vampire drama you guys always fine a way to make me want to laugh out loud. If the world wasn't so freaked out about vampires, you guys would definitely be the most watched and favorited T.V show in the history of comedy!" Elena only nodded and laughed at that.

* * *

THE SACRAFICE

* * *

It was morning. I got out of bed and I started to cook breakfast. I stopped when I heard the door knock. I opened it to see Stefan and Damon at the door.

"What do you guys want?" I said rolling my eyes. Why is it so hard to go ONE day without bumping into a vampire or getting involve with their drama? "We want to see Elena." Stefan replied. Elena, Elena, Elena, it's always about Elena freaking Gilbert! When are they going to realize they both CAN'T have her. "Why?" I asked, as if I didn't know the answer. "We want to see Katherine." Damon quipped. I rolled my eyes and let them in.

I continued on cooking while the were in the kitchen. I could feel the burning stare of eyes on me yet I didn't do or say anything about it. I was making eggs sunny side up, turkey bacon, blueberry pancake, and toast. I don't know why, but I love having a big breakfast. Even though I won't be able to finish it.

Soon enough Elena came down. I tuned them out, so I could finish and focus on cooking. I didn't know why, but I felt as if Stefan was staring at me. I continued cooking as if I didn't feel a thing. A few minutes past and I was done. I placed everything on the stove like a buffet, so everyone could help themselves. Before I could chow down Elena said we'd be late for school so we had to leave now. I huffed in anger, but I got up and went with her anyway, after getting dressed of course.

"Elena, where are we going?" I asked, noticing we weren't really going to school. "We need Rose to help us find a way to get rid of Klaus before he comes to Mystic Falls." She said. I eyed her and said, "What do you mean by 'We'? I'm done with this whole supernatural crap, I just want a normal high school life like Matt for example." After everything I've been through, I would actually do anything, just to switch lives with Matt, right now I'm starting to envy him!

We were at the boarding house, where we went to look for Rose. Apparently we found her in Damon's room with a robe on. "You know, it's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning. Oh sorry I didn't see you there!" Rose said. She probably thought we were Damon, come to found out, we're not! "We need your help with something, do you have any information about Klaus?" I asked. "Oh and by 'we' I mean Elena!" I gesturing toward Elena, who rolled her eyes at my comment.

"I don't, but I do have a friend name Slater how knows." She said "But he doesn't live here so... road trip! Oh and just to be clear, I simply LOATHE road trips!" The loathe part, she said with a fake and mocking British accent. I hate road trips too, or in this case I loathe them. I don't know why, but it's like Rose and I have a few things in common, which I can't stand since I simply hate her and her guts!

* * *

Slater's Apartment

* * *

After a LONG drive, we made it to Slater's apartment. It was actually pretty nice.

"Slater?...um I don't think he'll be much help." Rose said in the kitchen. Elena and I ran to Roses direction only to find a dead and staked vampire on the floor, my guessing Slater. "Huh?... oh well then... we tried, come on Elena lets go!" I said quickly before pulling Elena towards the door. She pulled back saying "No we are not leaving. Yet. There has to be some information in his computer." "Don't waste your breath, Slater was picky, when it came to passwords. So it might take forever to figure it out." Rose warned. Elena, as usual, ignored her. Then all of a sudden a girl came out running towards Slater's body, who looked very familiar. "Who's that?" I asked Rose. "Slater's girlfriend." She replied.

Wait he had a girlfriend? I'm so use to one vampire having a girlfriend, which is Stefan, that this was sorta shocking. "What's your name?" I asked her, after she was done grieving over Slater "I'm Alice" She said. Now I remember her "Wait, aren't you Alice... Alice Michaels?" I asked. "Yes, how did you know?" She asked. "I'm Anastasia Plums, Ana for short. I have an older sister named Melissa, she was your college roommate in Daniels College of Business." I told her. She thought about it for a brief second and asked, "Wait, your Melissa Plum's sister?" I nodded and said "Yup in the living flesh!" "Oh my god, how is she? We lost contact after she moved away?" She asked. "She's fine, we moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She has a job as a Journalist." I answered.

"That's fantastic! I always knew she could make something of herself, the moment we first met in college." She said, full of pride. "Do you know her?" Elena asked me. "No, but my sister does. They were friends/roommates in college. Melissa use to tell me about her ALL the time on the phone." I answered. "Hey um Alice, do you know Slater's password to his computer?" Elena asked her. "Yeah I think so, but why should I help you?" Alice asked. "If you help us, then I'll convince Rose in to turning you." Elena negotiated. "Really? Okay!" She said. Without hesitation she went to Slater's computer to log in. "You do know she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Rose said. "I know, but she doesn't" Elena said back at her. Apparently they were whispering. I was shocked that Elena would do that to my sister's old college friend.

"Elijah must have deleted the information, but Slater always had a backup file... so let me see. Okay his password is Kristen Stewart, so typical!" Alice said. She was in the file. "Okay, send a message to Klaus, that the doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender." Elena told Alice. I looked at Elena with horror. "What are you doing?" Rose and I asked, hopping she made an error in her message. "I'm getting Klaus attention." Elena answered. Here we go.

Before I could comment Rose did it for me by saying, "If Klaus knows you're alive, he'll find you, he'll kill you. Which is exactly what you wanted all along." God, do I hate the fact that Rose and I are practically reading each others minds! "It's either me or my family." Elena said. I could tell that Rose and I were going to lose this debate. I left the room and texted the only person who could help us in this situation.

Damon.

* * *

After Damon came by I tuned him out by accident. I was looking at him in confusion. I don't know why but every time I saw him, I either see a vision of him kissing me at a dance or have an urge to blame him for this strange bracelet, that I still don't know where I got it from. I broke from the tune when I saw 3 men walk in the apartment.

They came for the doppelganger.

I stood next to Elena and Damon stood in front of her on the other side. All of a sudden two men collapsed to the floor. I looked up to see that Elijah had pulled their hearts out. Immediately, Rose used her speed and fleeded away. I swear, if I wasn't so scared at Elijah, I would have laughed uncontrollably at Rose. LOL, what a coward! Then again, I would have fleeded too, after all she has been running from the originals for the past 500 years.

"That's impossible, I killed you. You were dead."Damon said astonished. "For centuries now." Elijah zinged. Seriously, if this dude wasn't a bad guy, I would consider him as a friend of mine. He's so funny and terrifying at the same time.

* * *

After all that Drama we went to Elena's house where we found out that Stefan was stuck in the tomb.

WITH KATHERINE!

I didn't have time for that, I went to my car and drove the Lockwood mansion. "Tyler, you in here?" I asked as I let myself in. "Over here." I heard him reply. I ran over to his side and hugged him tight. I was so glad he was okay. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "My cousin is about to become a werewolf on a full moon and I came here to see how he's doing. If it's against the law to do that, then call me a criminal then!" I quipped. He rolled his eyes. He smile soon disappeared. "What's wrong?" I asked full of concern. "This is whats wrong." he replied, showing me a video of Mason turning into a werewolf on his computer.

I was completely horrified at what I saw. I nearly cried, because I couldn't believe how long and painful it was, and that Tyler has to go through it EVERY SINGLE full moon. I also almost felt sorry for Mason to go through this alone. I looked at Tyler, who was looking at the video in the same reaction I was.

I closed the laptop shut and started hugging Tyler so tight, I was surprised he was still breathing. I nearly cried when I told him, "Don't worry Tyler, I'm not going to let you go through this alone. I love you and I care about you, Ty. I'm not going to let you fall down like that." I soon realized there was no use hiding it. So I let down a small tear, and I'm pretty sure Tyler did the same behind my back.

* * *

After I said goodbye to Tyler, I went in my car and went to the tomb, to check on Stefan.

"Stefan?...Stefan!" I shouted, when I got inside. "Ana, what are you doing here?" He asked. "I came here to make sure you were alright. Now what happen how did you get yourself in there?" I asked. "Well let me see... okay the little Gilbert brat came inside the tomb to look for the moonstone and I nearly drank all his blood, but the our savior here St. Stefan came to the rescue and sacrificed his freedom for the little brat." Katherine said. I looked at here in anger. "If you hurt, Stefan or anyone else that I love and care about I'll..." Katherine cut me off and said, "You'll what? I'm a vampire and you're a pathetic human. I could break you're neck In less then 2 seconds." I ran up to her, while still being on the other side of the cave and said,

"Katherine, do not underestimate me." "I think it's too late for that, since I am." She said smiling slightly. This is when I lost it.

"You know what Katherine, you deserve to die and to be hunted down by Klaus, in fact I hope that he finds you and torments and tortures, you until you suffer from a long and painful death. I also wish you a lifetime of unhappiness and misery. You disgust me, Katherine. No wonder nobody cares about you, I bet your own family never loved you and were happy to die and can no longer live with such a neurotic, evil, insecure, slut, bitch, vampire like you." I yelled in her face.

She had an emotionless face.

"FYI, My family was murdered by Klaus as revenge for running away from him during the ritual. And furthermore, you forgot to add 'manipulative' to your list next to 'bitch' and 'slut'" Katherine said. I could tell from the tone in her voice, that she was hurt, when she admitted that her parents were murdered. I could see the pain in her eyes as if she was forcing herself to hold back tears. I nearly felt guilty for saying that but it was sorta true. Okay fine, half of it is true! I went back to my car after that.

Woah! I couldn't believe that I became pissed off like that. Usually it takes a lot to piss me off but what Katherine did to piss me off wasn't really a lot, yet I made a big deal out of it. But for some reason, I didn't feel like myself, I felt like TOTALLY different person. It was almost as if I was possessed by someone else when I yelled at Katherine, for example when I said 'she had disgusted me'. I have NEVER in my live had said the word, DISGUST before. I don't know whether it's because, I'm a mantra or what not, but what ever it is that is wrong with me, I need to sit down and figure it out before it gets the best of me.

(Ha! I couldn't help myself. The beginning was just too priceless! Ha ha! Anyway, why did Ana say the word 'Disgust' to Katherine since she never used that word for anyone? Is she being possessed? Or worse...is she losing it? You vote! See ya soon!)


	11. Never Let Me Fall chapter 10

_Never Let Me Fall_

I got home late last night. Melissa was working. Again. I didn't know what to do. Elena's keeping things from me, Stefan is stuck in the tomb with his ex, and to make matters worse, there will be a full moon soon and Tyler and I aren't prepared. Yet. I pulled out my phone and started texting Stefan.

_'Stefan, you there?'- Ana_

I waited for a reply

_'Yeah, I'm still here. Where are you?'- Stefan_

_'I'm at home. How are you?'- Ana_

_'I've been better.'- Stefan_

_'Look, if Katherine over there touches or hurts you in anyway, I swear, it'll be the LAST thing she does!'- Ana_

_'Don't worry, I'll be fine:)'- Stefan_

_'Okay, goodnight, Stefan:)'- Ana_

_'Goodnight Ana,:)'- Stefan_

With that I went to bed, 'praying' that tomorrow will be a better day, a day without 'vampire drama'. Even though it won't happen anyway. Oh well, a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

BY THE LIGHT OF THE MOON

* * *

Katherine

It was morning or so I guessed, oh well I don't even care! What I care about is having a conversation with this so called 'Ana'. I don't know why, but she reminds me of someone, someone that I knew and I didn't dislike. But the only problem is... who? After I turned off my humanity, I had a bit of a memory lost. Don't get me wrong, I remember every single detail in my life, but Ana's face just throws me off. I know I've seen that face before and also when she said 'I disgusted her', when she said 'disgust', it brought me back to a flash back, of a certain period of my time

_'Katerina, stop telling me what to do!, you do not own me!'_

_'Don't yell at me like that, Am. I made you into what you are now, so you better think twice before yelling at me!'_

_'You're doing it again, Katerina!'_

_'Doing what?'_

_'Bossing me around!, (scoffs) you know what Katerina, you DISGUST me! You can not tell me what to do. I don't care if you don't trust Elijah, this is my happiness, if you won't let me be happy with him, then I never want to see your face EVER again!'_

_'Amelia!'_

_'Goodbye, Katerina!'_

* * *

Ana

I went over to see Bonnie, who was at Elena's house. "Hey, Bonnie!" I said all cheery. I haven't seen her in like, FOREVER! "Hey, Ana!" She said back. We had a quick and short hug and noticed that Elena was coming downstairs."Oh hey, Ana. I didn't see you here!" She said with a nervous and innocent smile. Hmm... something's not right here. "So, Elena where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to check on Stefan making sure he's alright." Elena said.

Why can't she just call him? After all, he still has his phone in there.

When Elena took her purse and went to the door, I noticed it was sealed with a spell to keep her inside, just like the spell on the tomb to keep vampires inside the cave. "What the? What's going on here?" She asked looking at Jeremy, Bonnie and I. But mostly at me. "Don't look at me I don't know what they're up too!" I confessed innocently, while pointing fingers at Jeremy and Bonnie, to prove they're the guilty ones. "Bonnie sealed the door to keep you from putting yourself in danger. And also it won't let you out of the house." Jeremy told. "It's for the best, Elena." Bonnie said. Oh... now I get it! "You can't do this." Elena said, upset.

"Ooh trust me, Elena I think they just did!" I said, rolling by eyes in slow motion. I started to walk close to the front door, making sure we ALL were not sealed! When Bonnie placed an arm in front of me and asked. "Um, where are you going?" "I guess home." I shrugged. "You can't." She stated. "Why not?" I asked. Oh sweet, Jesus please don't tell me we're stuck in this house! "Well you see Ana, we needed someone to watch Elena, to make sure she doesn't get any 'bright ideas'. So we made up a schedule and you're in it!" Jeremy told. Wait what! "Are you guys serious!" I shouted. Okay, having a suicidal friend is bad enough, but being put on guard duty to watch her all day? I rather be locked in a tomb with Katherine then to do this! "Fine!" I said defeated "When do I start?" "In three hours." Bonnie declared. "Great, see ya!" I shouted, before running towards the door, not stopping, til I reach my car and drive off.

* * *

Bonnie

I sighed. She's not gonna be back in three hours, isn't she?

* * *

Stefan

I was still in the cave. The only thoughts that were in my head right now was Elena and Ana, but mostly Ana. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Every minute that past I got bored, and I wished for Ana to be by my side to keep me busy as usual. I only wished for Elena and Ana to be safe and protected, and also hopping that Damon won't fail me in keeping them from harms way. "It's stuffy. I've been in this dress for days. Wanna help me get out of it?" Katherine said looking at me with her seductive smile, that won't work on me. This time. I rolled my eyes and didn't look at her. "Come on, Stefan, don't be such a grump. We're here together. We might as well make the best of it." She continued. I ignored her. She started to go through the gate that separated us. She was walking towards me while saying. "You really think that Damon's gonna rush to get you out? He's got what he wants. Elena." She was sitting next to me and said "Don't fight it, Stefan. You love me and you know it. Shh Elena won't even know." She said kissing me lightly.

I tried pushing her back but the urge was strangely strong. I looked at her and I saw that it was Ana kissing me. I didn't question why. I took her and sped against a wall kissing her, as she was being undressed. My shirt came off and I rubbed up and down against her. I looked at her again and saw Katherine smiling at me.

I breathed out grasping for air. I immediately realized it was all a dream. That Katherine made up in my head. "Stay out of my head!" I demanded. "Even if I did, you'd still be thinking about doing it with her." She said with a smirk. I looked at her with shock. No one has messed with my mixed emotions so badly before. "Why her?" I asked. Still breathing for air. "Because, I know you love her, so I thought I might pleasure your dream first and then give you a rude awakening call. I still couldn't believe you didn't question why she was there with you in the first place. But I guess you just wanted her right there and now." She said, laughing near the end. I looked down at the ground thinking it over.

{She has been my friend since we first met. We were close in the beginning, but after all the drama, we laid low for a while from each other. She had a contagious laugh and smile. I'm happier around her than I am with Elena. She makes me laugh and smile, more than once everyday. We both can cook, right in journals, and can be pretty honest, most of the time. I always want to protect her, no matter what. I care about her more than I ever did for anyone before. She reminds me so much like my mother, who was sweet, charming, loving, full of life, and caring. No matter what she's always there, vice versa. She could tell right from the start, even after knowing I was a vampire that she could trust me. I trusted her and told her things that I never rarely tell anyone: my deepest thoughts. She is an innocent small town girl, who just wants a normal life. I too want that same desire. I think of her everyday}

Wait a minute, I think... I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

Ana

I was at Wickery bridge. I thought about, not the 'vampire drama' or my dysfunctional family, or my life falling apart right before my eyes. No. I thought about Stefan. He was the only one person, who could take my mind off ALL my problems in life. I REALLY hope that Katherine doesn't do anything to him cause if she does, ho.. ho.. ho.. ho.. ho, you better watch out! But for some reason after all the pain and suffering she has caused my friends and I, I just can't seem to stay mad at her too long.

It's like with Melissa for example, when I wasted all her perfume, when I was only 5 or 6. She got pissed off at me and accidentally or 'purposely' broke my Barbie doll. We started giving each other the 'silent' treatment for 3 straight days, until finally mom made us make up. Ever since then I found it hard to stay mad at a family member. But Katherine was not family, so why couldn't I stay mad at her? It was like we had this secret bond, that even I didn't know about. She probably doesn't either. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I noticed it was night. Wow, I must have been in serious deep thought to not notice it was dark outside. I put my car in reverse and started to drive near the Lockwood property.

* * *

"Ty?...Ty...Ty!" I shouted as I entered. "Over here!" A female voice said. It sounded like Caroline.

Wait why would Caroline be doing here? Isn't she a vampire?

I found her and Tyler, in the same area Mason was at to chain himself up in the computer. Seeing this place face to face brought back the previous nightmares, I've been having all week. I shook that thought out of my head as I looked a Caroline and asked "What are you doing here? You know a bite from a werewolf is fatal to a vampire right?" I asked making sure we were clear about it. "I know that, I just came to support Tyler. I'm not letting him go through this alone." She answered. "Neither am I." I said, happy that I wasn't the only one supporting Tyler.

Tyler started taking off his shirt. "Oh my god. You're not... getting naked, are you?" Caroline asked, not sure how to react. "It's elastic. I mean, what should I wear? I don't think it's like the hulk, where I get to keep my pants." He said, wearing nothing, but his shorts. I smiled at his reference to the movie _'The Incredible Hulk'. _I soon walked over to Tyler and gave him a hug. It was a little longer than expected, but Caroline didn't say anything. She just watched, as if she was watching a real life supernatural soap opera. "Good luck, Ty." I said, trying not to cry this time. "Thanks, I'm going to need it!" He said. I smiled slightly at his respond. I let go of him and looked at him one last time, before he started to chain himself up.

* * *

Hours had past and Caroline and I were on our knees holding Tyler down. He was screaming in pain. I let go of him and stepped an inch back and looked down at him. The tears in my eyes were blocking my vision, yet they didn't fall. His once dark brown eyes, turned to yellow cat eyes. I flinched slightly, but I recovered quickly. I kneeled down and rested my hand on his head. Trying to calm him down by gently stroked his face with my hand. "You need to leave, now!" He shouted, at both of us "No, Tyler I'm not leaving you!" Caroline told. "Same here Ty, I'm you're cousin. If you go down we all go down with you!" I said, trying to help him be strong. "Get out NOW!" He shouted, at us again. We stood our ground and became stubborn. When I noticed, his white, dagger like, teeth, I flinched completely. "Caroline, we need to go!" I said, knowing that if we stick around any longer, we're dead meat! "No, I'm not leaving him!" She shouted at me, but mainly at herself.

"Caroline, please I want to live to see tomorrow!" I shouted but she didn't budge. What a stubborn little brat! She's worse than me! "Okay, Caroline why don't we go shield ourselves behind that gate." I quickly negotiated. Caroline nodded and sped over to the gate. "Come on!" She shouted at me, while She opened the gate door for me "Hold on!" I shouted back. I went next to Tyler and took out a can of wolfsbane and poured it all over him to make him weaker and not attack anyone. "I'm sorry, Ty!" I said through my tears before running next to Caroline's side.

* * *

Hours had past and Tyler was a wolf. I was shocked to see how horrifying it looked. Trust me, it was WAAY more painful than it looked! Wolf Tyler started to attack our gate. At first I thought we were fine, until Caroline spotted a nail falling off, causing the gate to swing open. Before it swung open completely, Caroline automatically grabbed my hand and sped towards a wooden door, where she quickly opened and closed it. It took a moment to process what just happened, since I had NEVER went into vampire speed with anyone, and let me just say I could actually feel the rush! I finally recovered and helped Caroline find something to block the wooden door and keep it from swinging open like the gate door. Wolf Tyler soon broke a piece of the wooden door in the high middle part of it. It nearly made me die of fear, when that happened. Caroline fell down to the ground holding me. I looked at her and saw her crying. I cried a little with her too. We weren't crying because we were scared, to die that night. We cried for imagining the pain Tyler must have been going through right now.

* * *

Hours had past, and I realized that Caroline and I were asleep. I was the first to wake up and I nudged Caroline slightly to wake her up. She woke up startled. "Huh? What happened, where's Tyler?" She asked. "I don't know, lets check inside. I think it's over, cause I don't hear anything."I said. We both nodded in agreement and went inside. We went inside carefully and very alert even though we were still sleepy. We found Tyler asleep/unconscious on the ground. Naked.

"Ty!" I shouted running towards him with a blanket that Caroline found. "Tyler!" She said running towards him as well. "You did it, Ty! You made it!" I told him, crying slightly. I was so happy, he was alive and I was proud, that he was strong enough to not kill anyone tonight. I kissed the top of his forehead that was a little sweaty, but I didn't care. My werewolf cousin survived a full moon!

* * *

After we drove Tyler home I went home as well. Whew! What a night! As I went home I found a surprise near my front step. Stefan! I didn't hesitate. I ran up to Stefan and hugged him tight.

"Stefan how? who? why? when? Wow!" I stumbled. I was shocked to see Stefan, I didn't know what to say "Elijah, helped me get out of the tomb, since he made a deal with Elena. And I came here waiting to see you and give you a surprise. So um... surprise!" He told me, smiling at the end. "Oh Stefan, I'm so glad you're okay!" I said before giving him another death hug. "What a relief, first Tyler, now you. I think my luck is starting to change!" I said smiling.

"Please don't tell me you were with Tyler, during the full moon" He said unhappily. "Yes, but don't worry Caroline and I are fine. He didn't kill or hurt anyone during his formation." I answered. "Caroline was there too?" He said, even more upset that no one told him his two friends were in near danger. "It's okay Stefan, everything's okay." I said. "I'll talk to you later, right now I'm tired." I said letting go of him and going near my front door "Hey, Ana..." He said, making me stop and turn to face him. "Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow, you know just you and me." He continued. I looked at him surprised and said "Um okay, sure I'd love to." He smiled at me and then sped off, I went inside and sighed heavily.

I don't know why, but to me it sounded as if Stefan asked me on a date or something. Even though I might be over looking things.

Oh well like I said, a girl can dream can't she?

(This was a really heart filling chapter. (Blows in tissue!) okay, alright I think I'm okay now! Anyway, Ana proved in this chapter how much she loved her cousin. Ha! I'm a sucker for family moments like this! (Tissue...Somebody give me a tissue!) okay, I'm fine now! Also Stefan was having naughty thoughts about Ana, with the help of our Villainess, Katherine! Ha! Maybe it was mainly his OWN dream. This prove that Stefan desires her, but he can't have her. Talk about Forbidden love! And Forbidden fruit! LOL, I just came up with 'fruit' ha classic! Anyway...let's see what'll happened. And also Katherine and Amelia know each other! Wow!)


	12. Never Let Me Fall chapter 11

_Never Let Me Fall_

Ana

The day came for my date... I mean 'hangout' with Stefan. I wore a blue sweater black jeans and brown shoes with a red sparkling hat.

I always had a very INTERESTING sense of style!

I checked my mirror in my bathroom. I looked good, not great, but good! I had black hair that sometimes look completely dark brown sometimes depending on the lighting. I had pure blue eyes and pink rosy lips. I had rosy but not too rosy cheeks. I had light skin and I was about 5'6, the same height as Elena, but maybe and inch shorter than her. I'm what you might say, is descendant from Italian genes, Russian genes, American genes, and maybe Canadian genes. I didn't put much makeup on, expect maybe a little eyeshadow and clear lipstick. I usually wear natural makeup. I took one last glimpse at myself before leaving to the boarding house.

* * *

I was at the boarding house. I was a little nervous, god knows why? "Hey Ana." Stefan greeted me while opening the door open to me. "Hey Stef!" I said, while walking past him. "Stef?" He asked. "Oh I thought I'd give you a cute nickname." I answered. "I think I like your old nickname you use to call me better." He admitted. What nickname? I never gave him a nickname before! "Oh yeah? Which one?" I asked. "Stefan." He said with a sheepish smile. "Fine then I'll call you Stefan, Stefan!" I said rolling my eyes. He smiled and took me to the kitchen.

Oh I almost forgot, it was 7 in the morning so... yeah.

"So... why are we here again?" I asked. "Well, I saw how good you were at cooking at Elena's house, so I thought we could have a contest to see who is the best cook in Mystic Falls!" He answered, in a competitive voice. "Oh you're on, but I should warn you I make a mean meatloaf!"I said, in my bragging and competitive voice also.

* * *

I made Meatloaf while Stefan cooked Pasta. We tasted both meals. It was practically a tie. When we were done we both decided to cook together and make a cake. Chocolate to be specific.

We both were helping each other stir the batter. Stefan was behind me helping be stir the batter. "So, who taught you how to cook?" He asked. I froze a little when he asked that. I thought it over and tears started filling my eyes. They didn't fall, but the were there. I could tell without looking at his face, that he kinda regretted asking. "My uh mom taught me how to cook when I was 7, since I was curious around that time." I answered smoothly. "I remember when I first baked a cake, ha that was a messy day! Talk about flour everywhere! I was surprise my mom wasn't so pissed!" Stefan started squinting his eyes to try to imagine me covered in flour. He soon let go of me. I was actually disappointed, I loved the way he held me close. I turned around and saw Stefan holding a bag of flour.

I frowned. "What are you doing with that?" I asked, while backing away from him slowly. "Well Ana I can't really picture you covered in flour so..."He trailed, off when he saw me take something out of my pocket. "Vervain..." He said, under his breath. "You wouldn't!" He continued, louder this time, so I could hear. "If you put the bag down... I'll put this case down."I negotiated. The vervain was in a small glass tube, that scientist might use for chemistry class. Stefan slowly, placed the flour down on the counter. I did the same. When we both had them down, we raised our hands up in surrender. Suddenly Stefan used his speed to pick the bag up and throw it at me. I don't know how, but before it hit me, I picked up my vervain tube and threw it. It broke and slashed on Stefans left arm, which quickly healed.

And that's when we started a food fight!

* * *

Eggs on the wall...and my hair! I was covered in flour and so was Stefan, but he was covered in mostly left over cake batter. The kitchen was a mess. It looked like a food made atomic bomb came through here! "Damon's going to kill me! First he'll stake me, injury you and then kill us both for real!" Stefan said, shaking his head at how everything got out of hand. "What do you mean by that?" I wondered. Stefan looked at me and said "Nobody knows this, but Damon is sort of what you might call...a clean freak." He said shaking his head slightly at that thought. Wow, Damon...really?

"I'm going to take a bath, do you mind if I use your shower?" I asked, changing the subject. "Yeah, I don't mind...Miss Egghead!" He said, nearly chuckling at the end. I held my jaw open slightly at this. "Oh shut up! And who's fault was it?" I asked. Stefan stayed quiet, as if he didn't know the answer. "To whom that may concern, it was none other then Cake Man!" I told, I stole the beginning part from Elijah. LOL, you gotta love that original! "Don't blame me. I didn't put egg yolk on your head!" He lied, showing an innocent smile. "You did!" I reminded him. He said 'Oh' under his breath, as if realization was kicking in now. "Ah man, it's going to take weeks to get this yolk out of my hair!" I whined slightly. "Ah don't worry, Ana even with yolk and flour on you still look great!" He said.

He sped up to me and took my hands into his and started waltzing a bit. He dipped me down and stared at me with a smile. We were only inches apart. I so badly wanted to kiss him right there right now! I started moving my head forward REALLY, slow like, so slow you can barely see it move at all. To me it seemed as if he was going to do the same. We were almost about to kiss until a thought came into my head.

Elena.

"You're a great waltz dancer!" I interrupted. "Thanks." He replied. "I guess I'll let you take your shower now, you're starting to spoil already." He continued, while helping me standup and letting go of me. I started to leave the dirty kitchen and went to Stefan's shower.

As I was in the shower I was deep in my thoughts.

_Why didn't you kiss him? He was right there, you had the opportunity and you failed!... hey don't blame me if it wasn't for the fact that Elena was dating him I would have kissed him...no it's all on me I'm the one who didn't do it, and besides he loves Elena, he has no feeling for me what so ever like that and besides Elena's my friend I would never do that._

* * *

Stefan

I started cleaning the walls and floors. I started thinking about what happened earlier. I couldn't believe I almost kissed her! Well actually, I do believe it since there's a chance I might be in love with her, but I'm with Elena and.. Ana is her friend, I can't go through with it and it won't! But I can't stand the urge of knowing if she feels the same way too. I can't ask her now... that would and WILL be awkward. In fact, for the sake of our friendship.. I won't ask her at all! It's going to be hard, but I NEED to get over her. Or else my feelings for her will grow to get worse!

* * *

Ana

I got out of the shower and grabbed the closest towel to me. I stepped out only to realize I made a dumb and stupid mistake. My clothes are dirty, meaning I don't have any backup clothes, also meaning I'm stuck in my best friend's boyfriend's bathroom NAKED and WET! I looked out my door and started walking out slowly. I shouted out slightly "Stefan." Waiting for a reply he answered "Yeah?" I swallowed. I didn't know how to say, but I had to... even if it's the most embarrassing thing I've ever said! "My clothes are all stained with the flour and egg yolk, so they need to get washed." I started. "Okay, we have a laundry room downstairs." He replied.

I see it hasn't sinked in yet.

"Do you have any clothes that might fit me, so I could wear in the mean time?" I asked, trying to resist a face plum. "Um... yeah, in my room, in my dresser, in the way lower drawer is where Elena's clothes are... she uh keeps them there, so when she comes over she can get a quick change. I think she wouldn't mind you borrowing it and I think it should fit you... you're both about the same size." He said. I quickly ran to his room and shouted out "Thanks!"

* * *

Stefan's room

* * *

It was large and full of books. I checked his drawer like he said and I found it. I put on Elena's blue top with purple designs and brown shorts. I borrowed her brown almost yellowish and beige sandals. I wasn't too big or small, I was about a size 6 or so around the same size as Elena. I looked around Stefan's room. I've never been in here before so I looked at every detail in the room. He had his own desk, about probably millions of books (really half of them are his journals!) He had a nice bed too. Of course I wanted to try it out. I bounced back onto the bed.

I looked up on the ceiling and closed my eyes for a brief moment. When I opened them I was slightly startled, but not quite, when I saw Stefan standing next to me looking down at me with his curious, playful, grass, green eyes. "Why, are you on my bed?" He asked, mostly to himself. "Does it matter?" I said with twinkling eyes. "Yes... yes it does!" He said, with a smile. I smiled back. My eyes were on him until I turned and looked at the cloak. 12:42. Wow, I didn't know we wasted THAT much time! I sprung up quickly, nearly making Stefan flinch. "Sorry Stefan, but I got to go. I had fun... I'll see ya later, okay? Okay bye!" I said in a rush before running out.

* * *

Minutes later

* * *

"Where the hell have you been!" Melissa shouted. Today was her weekend off. "Sorry, its just I was hanging out with Stefan around 7 and we had so much fun that... we lost track of time." I said, with a HUGE grin on my face! "You're 16! and you already lost it!?" She shouted in horror. I soon realized what she meant by that. "No Melissa, it's not like that Stefan and I are just friends. He's with Elena. I still have it!" I said trying to convince myself more than her. "Oh sorry, you almost had me worried there for a minute. Oh and please don't leave the house that early again without telling me okay?"She said. "Okay." I agreed.

Oh and just to be clear, I meant being a virgin

* * *

I went to the boarding house again about a few hours later. I had gotten a call from Elena, who needed my help there. "Hey Elena, hey...Rose." I said, when I found her in Damon's room. I was about to say something, until I noticed that Rose looked horrible. She was bleeding on her shoulder, and she looked like she was weak and full of death, than usually. "Rose... what happened to you!" I asked, worried, which is weird. "She was bitten by a werewolf last night and shes been like this all day." Elena answered. I was shocked and a little ashamed, I was here practically all day and I didn't even notice her. "I'm so sorry, Rose." I said. "I don't want your pity." She said in a sickly yet cold hearted way. "And I don't need your honesty" I quipped, in the same cold way she said it in. "Be nice" Elena mouthed, I just rolled my eyes at her.

As Elena went to go get silk sheets, I stayed behind in Damon's room looking around. I've never been in either Stefan's or Damon's room, when I usually come over I stay downstairs. "Why are you still here?" Rose asked. "I'm here because I want to be here, Rose." I answered. I started looking in his dresser. Sheesh, how many black shirts does one guy need?! I saw Elena come in if sheets and say "Okay I got the...Ana where's Rose!" She said nearly terrified. I turned around and saw that she was right and that Rose wasn't here. How could I not notice that!? Soon Rose appeared out of nowhere and threw Elena against the wall and shouted "It's all you're fault, Katerina! You Katerina, you did this!" "It's Elena. Rose, Rose! I'm Elena!" Elena said. "You betrayed us!" Rose spat out. I ran over next to Elena and shouted at Rose "Rose chill! She's not Katherine!" "I'm not Katherine!" Elena pleaded. Rose wasn't looking at Elena anymore, she looked at me.

"Amelia, why are you here? If they find you you'll be dead!" She said. I looked at her in confusion. "I'm Ana, Rose I'm Anastasia." I said calmly. Rose looked at me, then Elena, then back at me. She soon released Elena. "Elena...Ana?" She said looking at both at us. "Its me, its Elena." Elena said, calming Rose down. "Oh my god, Elena..." Rose started. I tuned them out for a minute, thinking over what Rose had said.

Why did she call me Amelia? I soon remembered that phone call Vanessa, from Duke University, had given me. _'I don't know why, but you look just like the two Amelia's. Which is impossible because Gracy died at age 17, meaning the bloodline ends there.'_ How does Rose know Amelia? Did she meet her one time? Which one did she meet? Why do I look like her? Rose attacked Elena, because she thought she was Katherine, however I somehow look like Amelia and when she thought I was Amelia she didn't attack me, it was as if she trusted me, why? And what did she mean by 'if they find me/(Amelia) I'll be dead'?

I saw that Rose was back in bed. I needed my answers, even though she's dying right now, I need at least a few information. And judging by her condition, I need to work fast!

* * *

Elena went downstairs for a snack, since apparently she skipped breakfast. "Rose... tell me do you know, Amelia?" I asked, going straight to the point. "Yes." She replied, sleepily. "Have you ever met her?"I asked again. "Yes...we were friends in the 60's." She answered. Friends? "How did you two become friends?" I asked. "It was 1963, I was walking through the night lurking for food, I hadn't eaten in weeks. I saw this man who was a vampire hunter, he was stronger than he looked. Then a vampire came over and scared him off, somehow. I was grateful and asked her, her name. She was stubborn and didn't tell me her name, but other people call her Amelia..." She said. "Did you ever found out what her real or full name was?" I asked "No." She answered. "So tell me more about her?" I wondered.

Rose continued, "I was older than her, yet she was stronger and the most feared in the supernatural world, but she wasn't as feared as the originals. She was young, pretty, full of life, and she wasn't a backstabber like Katherine. She looked just like you, only she was Bulgarian and her eyes were slightly darker then yours. She was about your age...wait how old are you?" "I'm 16." I answered. "Oh then never mind, she was about 17 or 18. All I know is she's a year younger than Katherine." She told. "So... do you know, why she looks like me?" I asked. She drifted off slowly. "Rose?...Rose!" I said, trying to brake her from her trance.

"Amelia, why are you still here? You need to leave now before they return!" She, shouted slightly. "Who's returning?" I asked, pretending to be Amelia. "The hunters, they're coming! They want you dead, don't you see? You killed one of them, now they're going seeking revenge!" She continued. "I'm not leaving, until I face them. I'm not scared of them." I pretended. "Amelia, how can you be so stupid! You've been doing nothing, but protecting yourself and your sister and here you are risking your life to fight off the hunters. You need to leave now or you'll regret it!" She stated. Amelia had a sister?...interesting. "What's my sisters name" I asked. "Don't try to change the subject!" She yelled "I'm not, I just want to know my sister!" I yelled back. "Well, ask yourself. You never told me about her, except that she made you the way you are!" She shouted. "Why do you want me to leave for and why do you care?" I asked. "Have you not heard a single word I had said! They are going to kill you, if you don't leave now! And also why would you say that we're friends. You saved my life and I want to save yours. I love you Amelia, you're like a sister to me and sisters don't let each other die!" Rose shouted, but it soften in the end.

"I'm sorry, Rose." I started. For a moment in my entire life, I actually started to like Rose. I almost felt sad that she was going to die. I saw Elena walk into the room with a new set of sheets. "I brought new and clean sheets." She said, as she entered. I looked at her and then I looked down at the spot where Rose was resting on. She was...um...gone. "Where is she?" She asked. "I don't know...she was here a minute ago..." I trailed off. "Well, don't just sit there come and help me look." Elena said, before storming off out the door. I got up, from the bedside I was sitting on, and followed Elena, out the door.

We looked all over the place until, Elena picked up her phone and started to call Damon. "It's Elena, I'm worried about Rose. I think you should come home." I heard Elena say into the phone. We both heard a noise down in the basement. I was the first to move toward the staircase. "Rose?" Elena and I called out. We soon saw Rose on the floor drinking blood out of a bag that was from Stefan and Damon's cellar. She was surrounded by blood bags and blood. "Oh my god." Elena started.

Rose turned to look at us. "Amelia...Katerina." She said. She was full of hatered and anger, when she saw Elena. "No." Elena and I both said. The minute Rose stood up we ran the hell out of there. I ran faster than Elena though. "Rose! stop, please it's Elena, she's not Katherine!" I shouted at Rose. She stopped and looked at me and Elena. "You're hallucinating. I'm not Katherine. I'm not Katherine." Elena said. Rose grabbed Elena and pushed her down on the floor. I ran over to a window and opened the curtain. The sunlight went through the window and burned Rose. Elena and I tried to run out the door, but Rose stopped us and shows her teeth at us. I wasn't scared, but Elena was freaked as if she has NEVER seen them before! We quickly ran upstairs and closed the door.

I heard Rose talk through the door, she said "Elena?... Ana? I know it's you. I know you're not Amelia and Katherine. Please open up, I need your help." I felt pity for her as if I wanted to help her, but I knew better, the minute I walk out that door I'm gonna lose my head! "Are you okay?" Elena asked me. I looked at her. After all we've been through, she's seriously asking me this. "Yes." I answered. After that the 'silent game' started.

* * *

It was night time. "It's quiet." I said. "Yeah, lets check it out...and don't worry I have a stake." She said, adding the last part quickly, when she saw my scared reaction. When walked out slowly, then we saw Damon. "Are you okay? Where's Rose?" He asked. "I don't know." Elena and I both said.

* * *

I stayed at the boarding house, as Damon and Elena went to go find Rose. I kept texting Elena, if she found her, but I got no reply. Soon they came home with Rose. She looked even worse than last time. I tuned them out and followed them upstairs. I saw how sorry Rose looked liked. I watched them talk, I couldn't hear them at all. I never understood why or how I'm able to do that, but I didn't really question why.

As Elena started to leave I followed. I accidentally tuned them on and heard Rose scream, "Oh my god! make it stop! Make it stop! I can't take it anymore, make it stop!" I flinched at that. My heart ached for Rose, just like it did for Caroline, when she first killed a guy at the carnival.

I stood close by the door, breathing slowly and quietly keeping my heart rate low, so Damon won't here me eavesdropping. The door was closed, but had a slight crack opened. "Who would have thought you'd be a nice guy?" Rose wondered. "I'm not nice. I'm mean. I like it." Damon said. I rolled my eyes slightly at that. "You're lying." Rose said. Ain't that the truth! "Shh, just sleep, just sleep." Damon said calmly. I felt a sudden urge to see what Rose might dream about. I closed my eyes and only thought about Rose. I opened them and saw I wasn't in the boarding house. I was in a field full of horses. I walked slowly and saw Damon and Rose just on the other side. I could see from Rose's face that she was happy and healthy. She almost seemed... human. She was wearing a long old time dress with log hair from medieval times.

"This was my favorite place to come as a girl. How did you know?" Rose asked Damon. He replied "Word goes around. You told Elena." "Am I dreaming?" Rose asked, "The sun is warm, I miss this, I miss being human." "Humanity is not all it's cracked up to be." Damon said to her. Now I feel like punching Damon in the gut! "I had friends, I had a family, I mattered." Rose said. "You still do?" Damon wondered. "No but you do. You built a life weather you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years existing." She continued. "You didn't have a choice, you were running from Klaus." Damon pointed out. "There's always a better choice." She pointed out too. "You know, you're ruining a perfect day with your philosophical babbling." Damon said. He was actually right. I tuned them out for a minute. I soon realized what was so different about Damon now. He was nicer and kinder...ish. I somehow could sense him crying on the inside. I was hurt to be able to sense that. He must have really loved Rose. I could tell that Rose was about to die soon. I forced myself to tune them on and I heard "I'll race you to the trees." Rose said standing up now. "Well, you'll lose." He said. "I'm older and faster." Rose said smiling. I enjoyed her smile. "Oh you think?" Damon said, while getting up too. "Well, I'm controlling this dream. Maybe I'll cheat." I rolled my eyes at this. Typical Damon! "On the count of three. One...two..." Rose counted.

All of a sudden I wasn't in the dream anymore. I was back to the boarding house. I concentrated hard to get back to the dream, until I realized that Damon had staked her. My heart broke. Even though I was only friends with Rose while she was ill I was really attached to her. You know, when you get attached to someone and they leave you, it kinda breaks your heart to see them leave. I watched for a moment how Damon held Rose's dead body in his arms, I soon backed away slowly. 'I'm going to miss you Rose' was the last thing on my mind before I went to my car and drove off home.

* * *

I went to bed after taking a LONG shower. I ended up telling Melissa, that I was hanging out with Elena and the rest. As I went to bed, I thought about, Mom, Dad, Vicki, The guy from the carnival, Amiee Bradly: killed by Katherine at the ball, Sarah: killed by Tyler, also at the ball, Trevor and Rose. All these people/ supernatural people had one thing in common: They were dead, literally! Everyone I knew, Everyone I cared about, Everyone I loved was dead. Everyday a person I know pretty much dies. I'm done with this I'm no longer going to be that sad girl from Denver, who lost her parents, I'm no longer going to be that sad and confused girl in Mystic Falls who didn't know how to process this 'vampire drama', and I'm no longer going to be, weak, pathetic, baffled, and silent, like nothing happened when it did. I'm going to fight my own battles, stay strong and protect my friends and family. I don't want to lose anyone just like I lost my parents or Rose. I want to keep everyone I care about safe and by doing that, I need to see Bonnie FIRST thing in the morning! I went to sleep with that thought running through my head. Tonight I sleep as a weak girl, who doesn't know what she's doing, but tomorrow I wake up a strong, confident girl, who's ready to kick ass!

(Wow! Stefan and Ana almost kissed! Eek! I feel so giddy inside right now! Also I feel sad for Rose. She and Ana were actually getting along. The funny thing is I never planned for Rose and Ana to become friends, or at least have a connection with each other in a good way. She did after all kidnap Elena and kept Ana as a hostage! But then again, everyone seems to forget all the bad things vampires do on this show...so...yeah. LOL I'm still laughing at that 'out of the shower' scene! It's a good thing Stefan didn't see her and was busy in the kitchen or else he might not have been able to restrain himself, if you know what I mean! Well, see you next chapter!)


	13. Never Let Me Fall chapter 12

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was early in the morning. I left Melissa a note, saying I would be at Bonnie's house, since I promised her I would tell her from now on. I wore a long blue dress with green and white designs on it. I wore sandals and had my purple purse with me, from Claire's. I don't know why, but I'm into sandals now! As I drove off, I notice my bracelet. I've had this for a LONG while now! And I still didn't know where it came from. I'm surprised that I haven't taken it off. And you know what the most weirdest thing is? Every time I look at it, it reminds me of someone..._Damon. _I shook my head from that trance and continued driving. The last thing I need is, to explain to my sister how I got in a car accident.

* * *

Bonnie's house

* * *

"What the?... ah! Ana, what the hell are you doing here, it's 6 in the freaking morning!" Bonnie started, right after I knocked and rung her doorbell 15 times. "I need your help Bonnie. And it doesn't concern any of the 'vampire drama', it concerns me." Bonnie raised one of her eyebrows up high, it almost touched her hairline. She soon let me in.

We were on the floor of her living room. She had a Grimoire with her. "Okay so what's up?" She asked. I took a deep breath and said, "When we first met, you said I was a mantra.. well actually a week after we met. Anyway, I thought you were kidding, but after thinking about it would explain all the weird daydreaming that I would see time to time, when I was a kid. I was able to see deep into the future and have visions, that I can't place and realistic dreams, that scares the shit out of me! Also when Rose was about to die, she went to a deep sleep and I was able to get inside her dream and also long before she died, she told me she had a friend name Amelia, who I assume is my ancestor, but nobody seems to tell me much about her. There however were two Amelia's one a vampire and the other had a daughter who was a hybrid, half vampire... half werewolf. And I look like the two Amelia's, however Gracy one of the Amelia's daughter died at 17, meaning the bloodline should have died there, unless she had a baby at a young age. All I know is, there's a chance I might have more than the ability to see through the future, considering all the weird thing I've been able to do these last full weeks."

Bonnie just stared at me with a shocked, surprised, and impressive, look on her face all in one, which I knew was coming. "Um..." Bonnie started. She was trying to find the right words to use in her upcoming sentence. "Well, first we need to learn about your family history. Then from there, we can track down your abilities and really figure out what you really are. Okay?" Bonnie assumed. I thought it over. I really wanted to do the last one first, but I guess the whole 'family tree' dilemma is important. "Okay." I started "let the hunt begin!"

* * *

It was around 12 in the morning, I had called Melissa... actually no scratch that... she called me, since she freaked out about my disappearance, again at home. I told her about my letter and she backed off. For now anyways. I knew once I get back home, I'll never here the end of it. "Okay, I found some more info!" Bonnie said. We went back to sitting on the floor. We crossed our legs as usual. There was a large board on the floor, that we used to write down our information on my family tree. "Okay.. I'm going to reread it all, so we know if it makes sense and fits all together." Bonnie explained. "Right." I agreed.

"So in the 1922, the second Amelia, was pregnant with Gracy, her father obviously was a werewolf. Gracy died at 17 in an accident, that no one knows of. It was either a car accident or a murder, since the cops didn't want to search high and low for the body, they assumed it was a car accident, even though she never had a driver's license or a car. Amelia on the other hand died 6 months after her daughter's death. She was an orphan child, her whole life. So either her parents died or gave her up to an orphanage. Gracy on the other hand lost her father at a young age. I'm guessing maybe 5 or less. The second Amelia's great great grandmother, was a witch who could cast dark magic. She lived up at the age of 87 before passing, she had three daughter's and one son. Somehow as the years went by, there was only one daughter and son left. But the daughter, soon died from an unknown illness. The son carried off the family name, he had 2 wives, 5 children, and 13 grandchildren. They all were murdered by an unexpected supernatural creäture, yet one survived. It was the granddaughter, she was the 10th grandchild to be born. She created more children later on." Bonnie said, this while writing it down on the board. When she was done I said, "And?..." wanting her to continue. "And that's it. That's all the information I can get out, sorry. But don't worry, I'll keep researching. I'll let you know if I found anything." Bonnie assured me. I left the house after that to see Tyler.

* * *

"Hey, Ty!" I said happily. "Well, if it isn't my A- girl!" He cheered slightly, but he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He hasn't called me 'A- girl', since we were kids and trust me, I thought that was a stupid nickname! "I'm not A- girl anymore, I'm just Ana." I corrected him. "And who in the world came up with a dumb nickname like, Ana?" He wondered slightly. "Me!" I said, a little hurt. "Oh and who's dumb enough to create a pointless nickname like, A- girl?" I quipped. "Touche." He said, while hugging me. Tyler might be a complete ass sometimes, but he had his moments. "So... what you been up to?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Well..." He started trying to make suspense. "I turned to a werewolf on the last full moon, I was with Caroline yesterday, we kissed, I went to bed, I got up, I ate some cereal, I planned on seeing Caroline afterwards, and now I'm here talking to you." He said calmly and smoothly. I just stared at him with goo goo eyes!

My cousin and my 'soon to be best friend' kissed! Did I even hear him correctly!? "What!" I shouted. Tyler sighed dramatically before saying, "Did you not just hear me I said... I turned to a werewolf on the last full moon, I..." Before Tyler could finish I interrupted him by saying "You a...and Caroline k kissed?" "No, we went square dancing and she's purple now...of course we kissed, Ana!" He quipped. I was shocked to hear this. I really did hear him correctly! "Oh. My. God." was the only words I was able to process at the moment.

After nearly an hour of awkward family silence, I started, "H h how?" "I don't know it just happened. I know I might be rushing things by saying this but, I think I love her." He said. I looked at him with crazy eyes. "Ty, it's either you think you love, which is maybe yes or maybe no. Or you know you love her, meaning 'I'm giving my all, 100 percent!'" I said. "Ana, I'm going to ask you something and you have to be completely honest with me... you swear?" He started. "Yeah, I swear on everything that is purple!" I joked. Tyler gave me a look saying 'Did you drink caffeine before you got here?' "I'm serious, Ana!" He said to me. "So am I." I said. Tyler rolled his eyes in disbelief. "If Caroline agreed to be my girlfriend and we ended up becoming an 'item'... how would you feel about it?" He finally asked. I raised my eyebrow. "You really are serious about this aren't you?" I asked in shock. "Just answer the question." Tyler said, getting impatient now.

Tyler wanted my advice because growing up, I disliked all and I mean ALL the girls that he had EVER dated or hooked up with or showed affection too. I never liked, Wendy, Lucy, Ashley, London, Becky, Amiee, Vicki, Tonya, and Claire. They all shared one thing in common: They were sluts. All of them were sluts expect for Aimee, who was only compelled to make out with him. London on the other hand, wasn't really a slut, she was more of a gold digger. And Claire only used him to get to Matt, who she used to get to Jeremy! Tonya wasn't really committed. Becky puts the 'total' in 'TOTAL SLUT'! Lucy was a whore and a cheater. Vicki... well, we all know what happened down that road!

And last but not least, Wendy, Tyler's first love. Wendy was innocent, she was kind, sweet, and loving. She never done anything wrong. At least that's what she appeared. Tyler really and I mean REALLY loved her. In fact, he kept on saying how one day in the future right after he and Wendy graduate college, they'll have a summer wedding in Brazil or Paris and dance the night away! He even gave up his freaking virginity to her! They were together for three years. Tyler and her were the same age. They dated at 12. But sadly Wendy told him that her grandmother up in Wisconsin was getting a kidney transplant and that her family's bank had been bankrupt, so while they're trying to bring the money back, they're poor grandmother might died with kidney stones. Tyler, who felt pity for Wendy, stole his parents credit cards and took 300 thousand out of their account and gave it to Wendy in a check, without them knowing. Wendy, on the other hand, told Tyler that she would go to Wisconsin to put the money in a 'safer' bank deposit. She left town, and 6 months later, Tyler and pretty much everyone, who was close to Wendy, had gotten a letter from her. It said the same thing on all of them,

_Dear the person who receives this letter or Tyler,_

_Thanks for the money! Oh and by the way I'm in Brazil with a guy, who helped me get a fake Id. My grandmother wasn't really having a transplant, I made it up so I could get the money. Everyone I loved or cared about or was friends with... I used them, so I could get close to Tyler Lockwood, and gain his trust. I can't believe you guys actually bought it! It took me 3 fucking years to do it, but I did. I got my money, I got my money! Oh and Tyler if you're reading this I just want you to know that, I'm sorry that it didn't work out for you and me, you're a great guy and you seem nice. I wish you nothing but...Ha ha ha! I can't even say it with a straight face! Seriously Lockwood, you really are dumb and stupid and delusional to think I would actually love you? Wrong! I rather date the guy, who gave me a fake Id, then to date a pathetic punk like you! Oh wait... I'm already dating that guy! He's 16 almost 17 btw! I'll see ya later Lockwood. Seriously I will see you again, after all this money ain't gonna last forever!_

_Your one and only TRUE love_

_Wendy_

_P.S, Just because I'm over you doesn't mean you should be over me! Xoxo with love,;) (wink!)_

She REALLY broke Tyler's heart that day. I mean Tyler risked EVERYTHING for her. He got grounded for two months because of her, he broke up with his best friend, just to spend more time with her, He used his allowance to buy nothing, but jewelry for her on her birthday, anniversary, or just because, which was very often. He gave up his virginity to her, he almost got expelled because of her, and he always took the blame for her. And this is what she did in return, not only did she break his heart, steal his virginity, but she also, took away his dignity, which gave his father another reason to neglect him. Tyler was so brokenhearted that day, that he never got over it. He still probably never gotten over it till this day.

I started thinking about Tyler's question earlier. I've always liked Caroline, I never hated her, she was more like a distant sister, who I would met once in a while. I didn't see any reason to hate her...so. "I don't see any problem with her so... I guess it's fine by me." I finally answered. "Thanks, Ana you're the best!" Tyler told. "No problem. After all, you are my favorite cousin!" I told. "Oh course I'm your favorite cousin, Ana. I'm also your ONLY cousin too!" He corrected. We said our farewells, or in our case our 'see ya's'. I went back to my car and drove off to see Caroline. Well... this should be interesting!

* * *

I texted Caroline 5 times to see if she wanted to hang out, but apparently she wouldn't reply. I sighed, maybe I should call Bonnie instead. Bonnie wouldn't answer, so I just texted her.

_'Where are you?- Ana_

_'I'm at home.' - Bonnie_

_'Watcha doing?'- Ana_

_'I'm still researching your family tree.'- Bonnie_

_'Did you find anything?'- Ana_

_'Nope... wait actually I sorta did.'- Bonnie_

_'Really! Like what? Please tell me!'- Ana_

_'Okay, so you're an Italian, Canadian, American, Russian decendent right?' - Bonnie_

_'Right?' - Ana_

_'Well, did you know that you're also decendent from Bulgaria too?'- Bonnie_

_'Bulgaria? You mean in southeastern Europe near Romania and Greece?'- Ana_

_'Yup, that's the one!'- Bonnie_

_'Okay... what else you know?'- Ana_

_'Well, it seems as if the first Amelia was human, yet she was a mantra just like you. Which means, it skipped generations and went to you. She had a large family, I couldn't figure out her last name, she changed it a lot throughout the decades during the 70's it was Piely and during the 40's it was Pierceson. She somehow kept her mantra powers even after she was turned. She knew a lot of witches and befriended some of them. She knew a few Bennett witches too.'-Bonnie_

_'Is that all?'- Ana_

_'Yeah that's pretty much all I got...for now anyways.'- Bonnie_

_'Alright then... I'll text you later, bye!'- Ana_

_'Bye'-Bonnie_

I don't know how long I was on the phone all I know is that I got a text from Caroline saying she'd like to meet up with me soon.

* * *

"Hey!" Caroline said, before nearly killing me with her death hugs "Hey... Caroline." I managed to say, while she started crushing literally, every bone in my body! She soon let go of me and said, "Sorry... sometimes I don't know my own strength!" I shook my head. "It's okay, I'm still alive aren't I?" I quipped slightly. Caroline just smiled and I smiled back, as if I was trying to keep a secret and hoping she wouldn't see through me. I was wrong. "What are you smiling about?" She asked. "Um nothing." I lied, trying to avoid eye contact. "Don't lie to me, Ana tell me why you're smiling for. I want to know!" She repeated. I sighed deeply, and started, "Oh you know, it's just that I woke up this morning, without any 'vampire drama', I went to see Tyler, he's doing well by the way, he told me you two kissed yesterday, I was on the phone with Bonnie earlier..." "Oh my god! he told you!?" Caroline interrupted. I nodded, still keeping that dumb sheepish smile on my face.

"Look, Ana I'm going to tell you what I told Tyler today, I've been analyzing it and it was just ONE kiss and Matt is still in the picture.. so he and I can't go there, okay?" Caroline clarified. I was hurt, my cousin has gotten his heart-broken millions of times and I thought Caroline might be his last chance of happiness. "I guess, but just to make things clear Caroline, I approve. So if you and Ty start dating, then that's fine by me.. I'm TOTALLY cool with it. Ty deserves some happiness, considering all the cheating, slutty, lying, using skanks that he use to date. And you, Caroline might bring the good and happiness out of him, so think about it.. take all the time you need, you don't have to say yes, but you can't just say no without keeping an open mind, okay?" I told her. Caroline agreed with a nod. We started walking up to her car to go shopping, until Matt came out of nowhere to talk to Caroline. I rolled my eyes and tuned them out.

I always sorta liked Matt but, we weren't even close to be just 'close friends'. He was nice and sweet, but I always found him a bit annoying to me sometimes. After he left I tuned everything back on. I was waiting for Caroline to unlock her car, until all of a sudden a woman with brown hair comes out of nowhere and ask "Excuse me, Caroline right?" Caroline turned to face the woman. I could sense a tension between the two already. "Yeah." Caroline replied. Somehow... the more they talked to each other the harder I found the air to be breathable. It was as if, their tension was polluting the air.

I soon realized that she was a werewolf since Caroline had just said 'if it was one of her werewolf powers'. I was lost in my thoughts, but I broke out of it when I heard a gun shot. I looked down to find Caroline on the floor and a man holding a gun. I didn't know whether to run to get help or to stay with Caroline to make sure she won't be abducted. I didn't have time to debate about it in my head, I eventually turned around to call for help. I saw a man in front of me. He held a white tissue in his hand. He placed it on my mouth. I could already tell, before he placed it on my mouth, that he was going to drug me. I struggled to push him away or run, but he was bigger than me and I wasn't able to put up a fight. The drug started to overwhelmed me... I couldn't breathe at all at the moment. I struggled, not only to be free from the man, but to be able to breathe too. I saw the light blue sky all of a sudden turning darker and darker. I couldn't think straight. The last person that I was thinking of before I became unconscious was Stefan.

* * *

Stefan

I was with Tyler trying to knock some sense into him, without any violence. We were in his father's office trying to talk, but he wouldn't listen. All of a sudden I left or sensed something... something wrong. _'Stefan! Help me... I.. I need you.. please.. I can't breathe... STEFAN!' _I didn't know what that voice in my head was, but it sounded a lot like Ana's. It sounded as if it was in distress. I felt the need to find out why but I couldn't when I heard my phone ring. I saw it was Caroline and I picked it up.

** "Hey. Is everything alright?"** I asked, thinking Ana might be with her. **"That depends. How badly do you want them alive." **A stranger asked me.** "Who is this?" **I asked, starting to worry.** "Ask your brother. Where's Tyler?"** She demanded. I soon realized who it was. **"Jules, where's Caroline?" **I asked. **"You made a mistake, Stefan. I'm giving you a chance to fix it."** She negotiated. **"Where is she!?"** I asked impatiently.** "Right here. Want proof?" **She started. I heard movement. It was quiet, until I heard a gun shot. I can hear Caroline scream, but she's not alone. I soon realized from the persons voice that was next to her was, Ana. I froze. I could hear Caroline shout, **"No! What are you doing she's not a vampire! she can't heal! stop please... you're hurting her!" **

**"AHH! (breaths heavily) Let me out... please let me out! (hears gun shot again), ahhhh!" "No! stop!"** Caroline shouted. I was full of anger and said calmly, but threatenly.** "****Hurt them again and you're dead!" "If I hurt them again, They're both dead. Bring Tyler to me, the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have until 20 minutes before they die." **She instructed.

Before she hung up the phone, Ana quickly shouted..**"STEFAN!" **After that she hung up.

* * *

Ana

I was in fucking pain! I had shot wounds on my legs and arms. And every time I try to take the wooden bullets out it hurts even more. The man, whose name was Brady: aka the man torturing us!, was sitting on his spin-able chair and smiled at us as if he was enjoying this. "You sick bastard" I said barely above a whisper. I turned my head and saw Caroline next to me, since we both were in cages. She was crying. I swear the minute I get out of this cage and feel strong, I'm gonna kick Brady's ass like it's no tomorrow! Brady looked at Caroline and asked "So, how many vampires are in this town anyway?" I looked a Caroline, who was looking at me. I gave her pleading eyes that said 'I know you're in serious pain right now, but please, please, please don't tell him, or we're both doomed! And I mean vampire wise!' She didn't answer, whew! it's either her common sense or she can ACTUALLY understand an eye conversation! Brady started to squirt vervain from a water gun on Caroline. She screamed. "Why are you doing this to me? Why?" Caroline asked pleading a bit. "You're a vampire. Why not?" He said still smiling. He throws a wooden stick/toothpick in her neck, she screams again.

"I'm sorry what was that?" He asked. "Let me out of here!" Caroline wailed. "Excuse me, what was that?" He asked again, pretending like he can't hear us. "Let me out!" Caroline said her eyes rolling with tears. He didn't do anything he just sat there and watched her cry. "Let her out you piece of shit!" I exclaimed. He grabbed his gun and shot my left arm. Again! I tried not to cry but I could already feel the hot rolling tears run down my cheeks. "You're pathetic! Is that all you got!" I challenged. I hated to see Caroline in pain so I figure I should take the shots while we're waiting for Stefan and the others. And the only way to get this guys attention is to piss him off. "I've stepped in better looking shit then you!" I yelled out at him. I got two shots in the leg for that. "You piece of shit! You can't do anything right! I don't feel a thing!" I lied. I got five shots in both shoulders for that. I took a deep breath before screaming at the top of my lungs,

"Jules doesn't love you! She's using you and you're so dumb and soo stupid and delusional that you can't figure it out! I have never met a stupid shitty werewolf like you before! I swear that you are the weakest in the clan! You keep shooting and shooting me, but you're not punching me, because you're weak! You're a fool! You ARE a worthless piece of shit!"

With that he got up from his chair and came towards me. The minute he opened the top of the cage he picked me up and threw me hard on the floor. He was about to beat me. Before he could start I started to kick him until, he was on his knees. From there I attacked him. I kicked his face, until it left a purple and red bruise on his face. I bit his ear and punched him in the gut and chest. I started kicking his chest. I could tell I broke his rib cage, since I heard a crack the same crack sound that I heard in Mason when Caroline was kicking his ass. I was about to punch him again until he grabbed me hand and threw my near the wall. I could feel my head bleeding. I tried not to become unconscious again, because this time I might slip into a coma and God knows when I'll come out of it! He started to kick me and punch my gut. And if that isn't bad enough, he grabbed my head and started beating it against the wall. When he was done he threw me back in the cage. Before he could close the top of the cage, I quickly kicked him in a place where NO man NEVER wants to be kicked in! I tried so hard to not close my eyes. I kept thinking of Stefan and the others how they'll save me.

5 minutes have passed, and I started thinking, where the fuck is Stefan?!

* * *

Caroline and I were still in the cage. Luckily, Brady wasn't there this time...thank God! I struggled to keep my eyes open. "C...c...Caroline..." I stumbled, with a slight whisper "Yeah?" She replied quietly. "If I don't make it... please tel Ty and Me...Lis..sa that I l... l... love th.. them!" I continued. Tears were falling now. "No, Ana that's not gonna happen you're going to be find trust me... you will... we just need to wait that's all." She said, trying to convince herself more than me. "It's too late for me...Caroline. I'm afraid if I slip into a coma I won't wake up... I... I'm sorry. But I'm tired of fighting it... I'm...tired." I said sleepily. Caroline didn't say anything, but I knew she probably nodded in agreement and that she understood. My vision started blur. I saw the bright light on the ceiling. I was about to doze off when I saw a blurry person came into the R.V. I assumed it was Brady and continued to doze off.

I immediately stopped when Caroline said "Tyler, there's a latch on the door and I can't reach it." But Tyler didn't move. "Tyler?" Caroline asked. I felt tears rolling down my face slightly. "Ty..." I said nearly dosing off. "Tyler, please. Tyler?" Caroline pleaded. Tyler soon came to open the cage. I didn't know what happened after that. I doze off.

* * *

_'Where am I?'_

_'You're in a coma.'_

_'Who are you?!'_

_'I'm Amelia.'_

_'Um, which one?'_

_'The second one'_

_'Where are we?'_

_'In the 1400's'_

_'Is this when you were born?'_

_'No, this is when the first Amelia was born'_

_'Can you answer my questions, please?'_

_'Yes, I'll tell you little by little in every dream you have, on one condition.'_

_'Okay, what is it?'_

_'Do not trust Klaus when you meet him. You can trust Elijah, not Klaus. Protect Elena from Klaus as much as you can. Do not trust anyone who is associated with Klaus. Don't trust anyone in the Original family expect Elijah. Do not kill anyone. And try to not be so mean to Katherine, she will help you find your family past.'_

_'But how she doesn't even know me?'_

_'Oh trust me she does.'_

_'But...'_

I opened my eyes and ended up screaming. It was a sharp pain in me I opened my eyes, to see Bonnie pulling the wooden bullets out of my body with dental tweezers. When she did my legs I only flinched, but when she did my arm or shoulder I let out an ear-piercing scream. Damon and Stefan were holding me down. Stefan held my arms, while Damon held my legs. Tears started in my eyes again. I had never felt this kind of intensive pain before, I didn't know how to handle it. I looked at Stefan. He seemed to calm me down, but not enough to forget the pain

* * *

Stefan

It's all my fault. Right now she's in pain and I can't stop it. I wish there was something I could say or do to make her forget the pain, but there's nothing I can do to make her forget. Every time she screamed, I have a strong urge to shed a tear. But I held on for a long while.

* * *

Ana

After that I went to sleep in Stefan's room. Stefan and Damon both gave me their blood, so I could heal quicker. "Hey how you doing?" Stefan asked me. "I guess I'm alright." He sped up next to me and looked down at me and said, "I'm sorry." I looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're not the one who drugged me, abducted me, caged me like a wild animal, and tortured me like there was no tomorrow!" I told. I could see the hurt in his eyes when I said that. "I'm sorry that I was late. I'm sorry that I almost failed you. And I'm sorry that you almost died." He said softly in a whisper. He sat down next to me on the bedside. I tried to sit up straight but, I was still sore in the shoulders. "Do you want me to take the pain away?" He said looking straight into my eyes. I didn't hesitate, so I nodded. He sighed and said "You're not going to remember today's kidnap. You won't feel any of this pain you feel today tomorrow. Okay?" "Okay." I said. "I hope you feel better in the morning." He added. "Thanks... I hope so too."

* * *

It was night-time, obviously, and Stefan was really worried about Caroline. He came up with a plan and told me. He went with to Elena's house to tell her the plan, while I called Bonnie and told her. We met up at Caroline's house. When Stefan gave us the signal, Elena, Bonnie, and I walked up to Caroline in surprise. Caroline gave us a confused look, but smiled when she saw our slumber bags. "We're gonna slumber in." Elena told Caroline. "We haven't done it in ages." Bonnie told her. "It's girls night in tonight!" I said all cheery. Caroline and the rest of us girls hugged each other, like a group hug.

I turned to see Stefan's face I mouthed 'Thank you!'. He mouthed back 'I love you too'. I looked at him confused, until I realized he said that to Elena.

I sighed slightly, and to think this night was about to be a little better,

if what he said was meant for me.

(Dang! This was one intense chapter! For starters Tyler has had bad women in his life, but overall Wendy was the worst! She's way worse than any girl Tyler has ever dated! Also I feel sad for Ana and Caroline. I nearly teared up when I was writing that 'fighting' scene, 'phone call' scene and 'nearly Ana dying' scene. It was so intense! (Burt into tears!) Bah, bah, bah! Alright, I'm fine now (Wipes away a tear.) whew! Okay. Now the ending was just so depressing for me. I REALLY want Ana and Stefan to be happy together, but I'm taking my time, trying not to rush them into a relationship. So far they're making great chemistry. Hope it stays that way!)


	14. Never Let Me Fall chapter 13

_Never Let Me Fall_

The Slumber Party

"Alright... before we can begin this party we need to set up some rules...and the rules are no talking or mentioning about vampire dramas and werewolf dilemmas! Understood!?" Caroline instructed. "Understood." we all replied back without hesitation. "Good." Caroline said all cheery like, "Now let's get this party started!" "WOO!" We all cheered while following Caroline to her bedroom.

Bonnie went to the kitchen to get all the junk food she can carry, Caroline searched for good movies to watch, and Elena and I looked through my iPhone to see which song to play, since it was an 'all girl' party. We all met back on Caroline's bed. Caroline was munching on rippled chips, Bonnie was drinking diet coke, Elena was eating the three musketeers candy bar, while I gobbled all the Twizzlers strawberry liquorice.

"So.. lets talk boy drama.. who wants to go first?" Caroline asked. We all looked at her for a minute or two. "Fine.. I'll pick a random person then if you don't know whether or not if you want to talk first." Caroline said sighing dramatically and eyeing all of us as she spoke. "Okay I pick... Bonnie."

"W...w.. wait...what!?" Bonnie stumbly asked nearly choking on her coke. "Oh please Caroline...Bonnie doesn't have boy problems... she doesn't even have a boyfriend!... no offence, Bon." I pointed out. "None taken." Bonnie said, "But I do have guy problems." We stared at her, trying to find the right words. "Um Ana... Elena, I know this is going to sound crazy but... I was wondering if it was okay I... I dated Jeremy." I looked at her hoping she was joking...she's not joking!

"What wait you and Jeremy?!" I asked cautiously, hoping I misheard her. "Yeah... is it okay I mean he's your brother and your ex... so what do you say?" I thought it over for a minute. "Well...as long as he makes you happy... I guess I'm cool with it." I said, carefully choosing my choice of words. "Huh? My best friend and my brother? Sounds like something out of a cheesy novel, but I approve too." Elena added.

"Okay... It's Elena's turn." Caroline announced trying to change the subject. Awkwardness was the only silence that Bonnie and I sent each other. "What why me? I don't have any guy problems." Elena told. "Oh, don't think you're trying to fool anyone! I've seen the way you look at Damon. And he's obviously in love with you." Caroline clarified. "I don't know what you're talking about." Elena denied. Talk about COMPLETE denial! "Don't waste your breath, Caroline it'll talk a million years, until she finally admits it!" I joked. "Fine... I'll wait." Caroline said sigh dramatically. "By the way, Ana it's your turn.."

"I think I'll pass. I don't have boy drama." I lied smoothly. "Don't lie to me, Ana I know you. You may not have boy problems but you are into a guy. Am I right or wrong?" She said. "You...are wrong!" I lied again. "Caroline is right, Ana. You've been acting strange lately especially around CERTAIN guys." Elena interrupted. "I have no interest in any guy what so ever!" I protestedly lied. "Tell us the truth, Ana!" Bonnie demanded slightly.

I didn't know what to do,

if I tell Caroline, she won't keep her mouth shut!

If I tell Bonnie, she'll start giving Stefan hints about me!

And if I tell Elena she'll dump him for me!

I can't risk that.

"Look I'm not saying I have a crush, but if I did I..." Okay... now I'm lost in words! I soon made the biggest mistake in my entire life. I told the truth! "Fine! There's this guy at our school that I think is a total hottie! I like him, but he's not really into me. We're friends and he has a thing for one of my friends and I don't want to ruin my friendship with her, so I backed off, so he can have a chance with the girl, that is one of my best friends!, he desires. I don't know how to cope with it. I always want to tell him my true feeling but I can't. So... there's your answer for my dilemma, are you happy now!" I shouted out loud. When I was done, I turned my head to the side, so they won't see my tears. I have never admitted my guy dilemma out loud before and since I did, it made me realize how dysfunctional it really is. It sounds way more complicated out loud then it sounded in my head.

"I'm sorry, Ana I had no idea!" Caroline said, before hugging me. "I guess you and Elena are tied for having the most guy problems in this room!" Bonnie joked. This made me smile a little. "Who is this guys name and which one of us is he into?" Elena asked. "His name is Santa Clause and he has a thing for Caroline!" I joked, while looking at the three of them. "We're serious, Ana!" Bonnie and Elena told. "Okay before we ask any questions... I have a question of my own..." Caroline said. "Okay...shoot!" I told her. She took a deep breath. "My whole life as a kid I always wanted to date Santa Clause.. I never thought he actually accepted my Christmas letter!"

Automatically, we all burst into laughter. After a minute Elena pulled herself together and asked me "Alright, but I still want to know." "I can't give you the name but I can give you who he's into." I told. "Why not!?" Caroline, whined slightly. "Because I said so." I told her, while giving her my nanny look. "Go on." Caroline said, accepting defeat.

"He's into Elena." I admitted, and trust me it hurts me to admit it! "What? Me... why?" She wondered. "Doesn't he know I have a boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes at this.

Oh you have NO idea!

"Yes.. yes he does, but he doesn't care. He loves you." I clarified. "Then why didn't he have the courage to ask me out BEFORE I met Stefan." She asked me, while raising her eyebrow. I shook my head slightly. "What's he like? What does he look like?" Bonnie asked, while rest her elbows on a pillow. They all nodded in agreeing to what Bonnie asked.

I sighed. Now I need to choose my words carefully! "He's sweet, nice, caring, he has the most amazing eyes, great hair, a beautiful smile, a contagious laugh too. He knows the right words to says at the right moment. He makes me happy, I feel like myself around him and free. I get lost in his voice, it calms me sometimes. He relaxes me, when I'm in pain or having a rough time, just by talking. He's a great guy, any girl would be lucky to have him. I...I love him." I told them. The last part made me shed a small tear. Bonnie wiped my tear off with her thumb. "Why don't we watch a movie!" Caroline said, trying to change the subject again. We agreed.

I looked through the movie selections. "You feel like watching Twilight?" I asked the girls. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "Why can't we watch the Notebook?!" Caroline whined slightly. I rolled my eyes at this. This has got to be the... what...6th time Caroline is watching the Notebook!? "First Twilight, then the Notebook." I negotiated. "Fine!" Caroline huffed a bit.

We soon watched Twilight. It was my 5th time watching it. I soon noticed something I've NEVER noticed before. Edward Cullen was kinda like Stefan, Bella was kinda like Elena, and Jacob was kinda like Tyler and Damon in one! After Twilight, we watched the Notebook as planned. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and I practically mouthing the words tp every scene Allie and Noah had in the movie. After that, we watched 'Love Hurts'. I know, I know... HOW ironic! After it ended, we started singing along to 'Move Like Jagger' by Maroon 5, who was on my play list. We soon started to watch 'Pretty little liars'. We went through half of season two that night! We couldn't finish it, since we all fell asleep. Curse you curfew! Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and I all fell asleep in bed together. I don't know why, but I found this kind of weird. But I didn't care... as long as I DON'T have to sleep on the floor!

We had a blast! That night we weren't Vampires, or Witches, or Doppelgangers, or Mantra's.

We were just four ordinary girls, who just had a cool sleepover.

* * *

CRYING WOLF

* * *

I was the first to wake up, since Elena's phone wouldn't shut up! I nudged Elena to wake her up, so she could answer it, but it ended up as a push instead of a nudge. "Oww!" Elena hissed, when she dropped on the floor. She recovered quickly and answered her phone. She took it to the other room, but I could still hear the conversation "Hello?" Elena started as she answered it. "Elena!" Caroline hissed, since she was still tired and didn't want anyone to intrude on her 'Beauty Sleep'. "Good and much needed. When can you and I have one?" Elena said into her phone, a little flirty on the last sentence.

"Okay. Now. Today. Take me far, far away."

"Because of everything that's going on."

"Uh, this has everything to do with that."

"There's a lake house that my parents and I use to go to. We can go there."

"Don't worry I know the directions."

"Yes."

"Okay, Bye Stefan...I love you!"

(Phone call conversation ends)

Elena came back to pick out her outfit of the day. "Who was it?" I asked, as if I don't already know! "It was just Stefan, we're having a romantic getaway at my parents lake house, it'll be fun." She answered. A romantic getaway!? The more I get involve with Elena and Stefan, the more I find it hard to keep my feeling for him away. I sighed on the inside. Maybe if I just cut Stefan out of my life it'll be the best, but that would never work. Yet.

* * *

I went to the boarding house to see what Damon was up to since the only thing in my mind was just Stefan right now and I needed a distraction. Before I knocked on the door it opened, revealing Melissa inside. The the fuck was she doing here?! "Ana? What are you doing here?" She asked. "I was going to ask you the same thing." I told. "I came to hang out with my new boyfriend. Anyway, I got to go to work. I'll see ya at home k?" She said, before walking off. Wait... new boyfriend?!

I walked inside. Then 2 seconds later Alaric walked in from behind me. I ignored him and just stared at Damon and shouted,

"DAMON, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What! What I do?" He asked, trying to be innocent. "You know damn well what you did!" I yelled. Somehow, when I said that, it reminded me of the bracelet, but I ignored that thought. "Why at of all the girls did you do to my sister?! Did you compel her!?" I asked. "Wait that was your sister?!" He asked alarmed. "Well, who else do you know who has the last name 'Plums' and is not related to me!?" I quipped. "I'm sorry, Ana I didn't know...and no I did not compel her to be with me, I compelled her to forget why I bit her last night." He explained.

"YOU BIT MY SISTER!" I exclaimed in anger. "Y... yes.. but I can explain..." He stumbled slightly. "No, Damon, no" I started. "Listen to me loud and clear, if you ever hurt my sister mentally or physically or any other way I swear you'll regret the day we met! Do you understand me?" He nodded. "Good, and don't use my sister as a puppet!" I shouted, before walking off into the living room.

I tuned them out, as they were talking about the dagger that they were going to us on Elijah. All I know is when I tuned them on I heard Damon ask me "You wanna come?" I looked at him in confusion. Oh great now I tuned out something that was actually important. Again! I didn't want him to know of my ability, so I said, "Okay." I got up and followed him.

I sure hope he's not taking me to the tomb again!

* * *

We were at the Lockwood mansion, which was a relief... for me anyways! I saw Melissa, who came by to give Damon a kiss. I literally gagged at this. When they were done, a part of me wanted to punch Damon in the stomach. But I resisted... For now anyways. We soon walked up to Elijah, who was still alive! He was with my aunt, Carol. "Damon." She said. "Carol." Damon replied. They kissed on the cheek, which made me gag even more.

If Damon lays a hand on someone in my family again I swear it'll be the end of him!

"What a surprise. Elijah I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family one of Mystic Falls the founding families." Aunt Carol said to Elijah. "Such a pleasure to meet you." Damon said to Elijah. Trust me you two HAVE met each other before! It's kind hard to forget that he staked you! "No. pleasures mine." Elijah replied to Damon. They shook hands. I rolled my eyes at this. I never knew how classy Elijah was even with his enemies!

They went to my late uncle Richards office, while I stayed behind not wanting to end up crying if I saw his stuff. I was sitting in a chair. I was listening to 'Cooler than me' by Mike Posner. I soon started getting lost in my own thoughts.

_'Where the hell am I?'_

_'A little more dearest, a little more. Push... a little more. A little more. a little more.'_

_'(Labor noises)'_

_'(whispers to self) is... is that Katherine?'_

_'(Baby cries)'_

_'It's a girl'_

_'A girl. Please mother, let me see her.'_

_'Woman, don't! What are you doing?'_

_'Let me at least hold her once...just once.'_

_'Forget it! You have disgraced this family.'_

_'Father, please! No, father, no!'_

_'No Katerina, it's better for her.!'_

_'No mother, please...'_

_'Let her go...let her go Katerina.'_

_'Please, mama...'_

_'I'm sorry Katerina.'_

_'Veronika!'_

_'It's okay Katerina! I'm here for you sister! I'll never leave you! NEVER!'_

I woke up startled. What the fuck was I dreaming about? I went outside for fresh air. I saw that Damon abandoned me, as if that was any news! I decided to walk to the boarding house then. As I was walking, my mind never got off of that dream I had. Maybe if I go to the tomb and talk to Katherine maybe she could explain.

Wait, what am I saying!? I hate Katherine and she hates me of course she's not going to help me!

But you never know?

* * *

By the time I got to the boarding house, I had a bad feeling about entering. I sadly ignored it, thinking it was a false alarm. When I got in I saw Alaric unconscious, Damon chained up and I... well was surrounded by werewolves! Last thing I know, I was drugged again.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I didn't know where I was, all I know was that I was in danger and that now was not the time to panic. Yet. When I heard a gun shot, I immediately flinched at the sound. It was too soon! I soon realized that I was not the one being shot at. I was on the cold floor tied up in ropes. "Keep him down. If he move...kill him." It was a familiar voice, wait a minute...BRADY! "Don't move." That voice was familiar too... TYLER!?

"Just let me get the bullet out it punctured my heart. I need to get it out. I'm not gonna fight you." I nearly cried my heart out when I heard that voice. I forced myself to turn my head. And there it was Stefan on his knees trying to get the wooden bullet out, and there I saw my cousin Tyler pointing a gun at him. "I don't think so." Tyler said to Stefan. "Tyler, why are you doing this?" Stefan asked him. "I can't let you break the curse." He answered. Curse... what curse? "You know about the curse?" Stefan asked. Apparently, I'm the ONLY one who doesn't! "You're liars, all of you." Tyler said. What was he talking about? "No. I swear to you. We don't want to break the curse, Tyler. We don't want to do that." Stefan told him. "Oh yeah? But I do. I don't want to be like this forever." Tyler said, before shooting at Stefan.

"TYLER!" I shouted at him, my eyes full of tears from seeing this scene take place. "Ana, w what are you doing here?!" Tyler asked me. Apparently, this entire time he hadn't notice me right here on the floor, just not too far from Stefan, but far enough to not get shot. "Ty.. you need to believe him... he's telling the truth!" I shouted at him again. "How do you know?" He asked full of disbelief. "H he's my friend and I trust him." I said to him, not shouting at him this time. My tears started to fall and I didn't care. I loved Stefan and watching him die is like watching my entire family die in front of me. "Tyler, believe her and me. We're trying to save Elena's life." Stefan said to Tyler. I could tell in his eyes, that he was hurt to see me witness this scene. "Tyler we're trying to save Elena." Stefan told him. "Elena will be fine!" Tyler yelled back at him. "They didn't tell you that part, did they? Who are the liars now?" Stefan asked. "Tell me what?" Tyler asked him. I was starting to get annoyed with this conversation. Before Stefan could answer, I answered for him since every time I tuned out something, it ended up getting stuck in my head. When I taught about it over and over I was able to answer.

"In order to break the curse...Elena has to die."

* * *

After getting untied by Tyler, we ran out to save Elena to make sure she was alright. Stefan found Brady and ripped his heart out, which I was pretty pleased with. "It's okay. It's okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're alright. It's okay." Stefan said, trying to calm Elena down. "Tyler?" Elena questioned. "I didn't know what they were going to do to you. I didn't...I just. I don't want to be like this anymore. I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry Ana." Tyler apologized. "It's okay." Elena said, while hugging him. "It's okay Tyler, I forgive you." I told him, while hugging him also.

* * *

After Tyler left, I went inside the lake house to make sure everything was okay before I left. When Stefan got off the phone, Elena and I walked up to him. "That was um... that was Damon. We need to talk." He started. "What is it?" Elena asked for me. "He learned that Elijah's planning for you to die at the sacrifice ritual." He finished. I looked at him with concern and then I looked at Elena. She didn't look surprised to me. "I know the deal I made, Stefan. Elijah's very careful with his words. He promised to protect my friends. He never said a word about me." Elena clarified.

I looked at her with shock. I knew she was suicidal, but this is just plain ridiculous! "What." I said, barely above a whisper. "You mean, you knew you weren't gonna survive this?" Stefan asked. I wondered too. "If it comes down to the people I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be." "Elena how...how could you stand out there earlier with me, talking about planning our future, when you don't even expect one." Stefan asked a little pissed off at this. I couldn't blame him. "I'm sorry, Stefan. I'm just trying to keep the people I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe." Elena told us. "No what you're doing is being a martyr." Stefan said to her.

"Stefan's right, Elena. You keep getting suicidal more everyday. I'm starting to think you're doing this for your own personal benefits and not only trying to protect us." I told her. "How is that any different when you say you would die for to keep me safe?" Elena asked Stefan, ignoring everything I just told her. "Because I've already lived. 162 years I have lived, you barely begun, and now you want to let yourself get killed? That's not heroic. It's tragic." Stefan said to her, before walking away. I shook me head at Elena and ran after Stefan. When I got outside, I noticed he was gone.

* * *

I started to walk to my house. Again with the walking! I soon saw Tyler. "Hey Ty!" I said as I passed him at the grill. "Hey Ana?" He started. "Yeah?" I wondered walking back to him slowly. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Stefan and everything, I didn't know. And also I wanted to say that I love you and I care about you Ana, I don't want anything horrible to happen you, I hope that you and Melissa can protect yourselves long enough. I hope that one day you can live a normal life just like before. I'll see you around. Bye Ana." He said before kissing my forehead and walking off. I didn't say anything after that. When Tyler was long gone from my sight, I turned and continued my walk.

What did he mean by that? He sounded as if he was saying goodbye forever or something like that?

* * *

I got home and found Melissa sleeping on the couch, apparently she was watching Shop nbc, before dosing off. I shook my head at her before turning around to go upstairs to my room. I soon went to sleep.

_'Where are we going, Katerina?'_

_'Somewhere far away.'_

_'Why do we have to travel through out the night and sleep in the dark in the day?'_

_'I can't tell you sister... you wouldn't understand.'_

_'I'm your sister of course I would understand. Tell me I demand to know!'_

_'If I tell you will you still be my sister and never leave me like you promised?'_

_'Oh course! Now tell me!'_

_'There's something that I never told anyone before.'_

_'What is it then!?'_

_'I'm... I'm a vampire'_

I woke up startled again. Why do I keep having dreams of Katherine and a girl, who looks familiar to me. I sighed and went to bed.

Maybe I need to see Bonnie again!

(Wow that sleepover was literally... Off. The. Hook! It was both, funny and sad...which made it an interesting combination! And also, Ana nearly revealed her true love to Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena! She also described them perfectly, Elena will dump Stefan, Caroline will spread the news, and Bonnie will give up hints, if they knew it was Stefan that Ana desired! Also in other shocking news...Damon is dating Melissa! Ana's big sister! LOL, I never really liked Andy Stars, so I decided to hook Damon and Melissa up as a couple. I know it won't last, but it's still tempting. LOL, Ana's reaction was just priceless, and perfect for that moment. I really am enjoying her character. She's growing on me!)


	15. Never Let Me Fall chapter 14

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was 6 in the morning, when I went to Bonnie's house. I left a note on Melissa's mirror, since she goes there all the time! When I knocked on the door Bonnie rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. Bonnie was never really a morning person. I came inside and told Bonnie everything about my previous dreams and daydreams, while she made me some tea. "Wow?" Bonnie finally said, when I was done telling her. "Why do you keep having a dream about Katherine?" "I don't know... that's why I came here!" I pointed out. "Well... I'm sorry, but I don't know how to help you there. Sorry." Bonnie told. I was disappointed, until something clicked. I stood up and told Bonnie that it was okay and that I was going to go see Elena.

After I left, I went straight to the tomb.

* * *

"Katherine?...Katherine." I called out. I still can't believe I'm actually doing this! But I need to know why I keep dreaming of her and this unusual girl. "Hello...Annie?!" She replied. She looked WAY worse than the last time I saw her. She looked surprise to see me, but she kept her seductive voice, even though it sounded all crackled. "Hey and um... It's Ana not Annie." I corrected her. She eyed me for a minute and said "I like Annie better, it sounds more...juicy." She smiled at the end. She leaned to the side of the cave and sat on the ground. I slowly sat next to her, while keeping my distance from the cave border. "I have a question." I started off smoothly. "Yeah, I figured... NOBODY visits me 'just because'. If you know what I mean." She said, slightly winking at me at the end. I rolled my eyes.

No wonder Damon dated her, she's so much like him!

"I was wondering if you could tell me why I keep dreaming of you. I keep dreaming of you and this girl who looks a lot like me. Was... was she your sister?" I continued. "Well, lets start at the beginning of my life okay?" She advised. I nodded in agreement.

"Okay, lets see... oh yes... I was born in Bulgaria, in a small village. I was born on June 5th, 1473. When I was about fifteen or sixteen, I gave birth to a baby girl. My entire family disowned me, because I had a baby out-of-wedlock. I put shame on my family and I was forced, by my family, to leave Bulgaria. I went to England, where I soon learned English, there I met Klaus and Elijah. They were quite taken with me, but after I found out what Klaus was going to do to me, since I was a doppelgänger, I fled away. Trevor helped me escape from them. I met Rose, who wanted to take me back to Klaus so they wouldn't be in trouble. I tried to kill myself but she gave me her blood to heal me. However when she wasn't looking I hanged myself, as a result, I died with vampire blood in my system making me a vampire. I fed and completed my transition. I soon left to go back to Bulgaria to see my family. I returned there later that same year, only to have found my entire family murdered, by Klaus. He did that out of revenge, which gave me a reason to run from him for 500 years. However...ONE person from my family survived, my sister, Veronika. She was a year younger than me, she was innocent and free and full of life. We were the best of friends. I turned her, so we could be together forever. It worked and we did, but she too had died. I was so upset over her death that I turned it off. She looked a lot like you, except her eyes were a bit darker than yours and her hair was more brownish than blackish as yours, but over all you look pretty much the same. Well that's all I can tell you...so... bye then!" Katherine said, before quickly walking back into the cave.

I didn't say anything. I just stood up and left, going back into my car. I'm surprised that Katherine gave me ALL that information without having me having to bribe her with blood or anything, just like Elena did last time when she was with Katherine. But I was more shocked and surprised at what Kathrine told me. Baby from a wedlock? Suicidal doppelganger? Lost of a family member? This REALLY does prove that Katherine and Elena are related. The both lost a family member, they both are suicidal and the only thing Elena is missing is a baby from a wedlock, and she'll be JUST like Katherine!

* * *

THE DINNER PARTY

* * *

I drove to the lake house to see how Elena was doing, I didn't even bother to think about Stefan. I decided late last night, that if I keep my distance away from Stefan, it'll help me not have a huge urge to tell him my true feeling or worse...KISS HIM! When I got there I saw Elena was sitting down reading a book. I quickly snuck up on her and accidentally peaked at what she was reading. It wasn't a book, it was a journal... a Jonathan Gilbert journal, that I kept hearing about from Jeremy. I kept reading it.

_'With the dying embers of the fire at the Fell's church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night...Or so we thought.'_

_'For the monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begun new monsters.'_

_'I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire, who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore.'_

Elena closed the book. I jumped from being startled. Elena jumped to when she saw me behind her. "H...H...How did you get in here?" She asked, still startled from me nearly giving her a heart attack. "I came to see you...then I noticed you were reading and I didn't want to disturb... by the way, what was that?" I asked, gesturing towards the book she was still holding. Elena didn't answer.

After a brief moment, she sat back down to her chair and continued to read the journal, as if nothing happened. I was still in shock. I know that Stefan is a vampire and you have to feed in order to stay alive, but that didn't mean you had to actually kill people! Right? I thought it over and over, until Stefan walked through the door. I flinched, when he entered and so did Elena. "Are you still mad?" Elena asked Stefan. "Yeah, I'm still mad." Stefan replied. I don't know why, but he doesn't look mad to me, maybe he was just mad on the inside. "We have a difference of opinion, Stefan. We're not always gonna agree on everything." Elena said to him. "Elena, you've agreed to sacrifice yourself to Klaus. To say that we have a difference of opinion is an understatement of the century." Stefan said. "You would know." Elena said to him. Stefan took his eyes of Elena for a moment and looked at the journal she was holding. "What does Jonathan Gilbert have to say?" Stefan asked. "A lot. It's insane the things he wrote in his journal." Elena answered. She handed him the book. "That he kept from the founding families. Stuff that nobody knows. Stuff that... you never told me." She continued. He read it a little before closing it. "We were, uh... we were angry at the founding families for what they did to Katherine. We wanted revenge. I didn't know about Jonathan Gilbert's ring, yet. I didn't know that he would survive." He said, while taking a sit.

'WE'! What did he mean by 'WE'?!

"He describes you as a monster." Elena told him. "That's what I was. I want you to know the truth... But I want you to hear it from me. In the weeks after I became a vampire, I relished in it. I took it to the darkest place I could." Stefan said to Elena. "Um...Hi!" I finally spoke up, as I awkwardly waved my hand. Stefan and Elena flinched a bit, when they saw me. "Oh um Ana." Elena started, but never finished. "Oh sorry, Ana I didn't um...see you there." Stefan said to me. Apparently this ENTIRE time they never noticed or at least they did, but forgot that I was standing right in the middle of the room a few feet from them! "Should I be here for this?" I asked. "I um I don't know you could if you want to but you don't have to you know." Stefan advised me. I nodded and left the lake house.

I don't think I needed to hear about Stefan's life as a vampire human killer. I have my own problems!

* * *

Stefan

After Ana, left I felt relief washing over my face. I kept feeling these feeling for her that I can't explain, I figure that if I ignore her, my unknown feelings for her would go away. But it's still here, I couldn't stop thinking of her, even if I'm not around her or if she has nothing to do with any drama going on all the time. I tried to put that thought on the back of my mind and continued to talk to Elena.

Although, I'd enjoy having a conversation with Ana more.

* * *

Ana

I went to the grill, where I saw Alaric, Damon, Jenna, Elijah, and Melissa talking together. I walked over to them, when I overheard them talking about 'having a dinner party'. "Ooh, my girl. Full of ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?" Damon said to them. "It's good for me. Jenna?" Melissa asked Jenna. "I don't know if tonight works..." Alaric said. "Yeah, I'm free." Jenna announced. "It'd be a pleasure." Elijah said. "Great." Damon said. "What's this I hear about a party?" I interrupted. "We're having a dinner party at Damon's house." Melissa told me. "I'd love to come." I said. "Um no no-no, you can't come. And besides you're not invited." Damon said to me. "I'd love for you to attend, Miss..." Elijah started. "Plums... Anastasia Plums." I said holding out my hand. He took my hand and gentle placed a proper kiss on it. He never took his gaze off me. "Okay, then it's settled. I'll be over tonight." I said smiling. Damon opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So he closed it immediately. "It'll be a honor to have dinner with you." Elijah said to me. I blushed a bit.

He seemed... sweet. I don't really see why everyone hates him and wants him and Klaus dead. But then again I've never met Klaus. Yet.

* * *

The Boarding House Dinner Party

* * *

I was at home, where I changed into a green short dress. It was pretty much plain, but it was good enough. It was flat on the bottom and had a heart curve on top of the breast area. There was a green strap underneath the breast area that held. I placed a little bit of rouge blush on my cheeks and I placed a bit of violet eyeshadow. I went to my car and went to the boarding house minutes later.

After I got there, I ringed it. Didn't take long for someone to answer seconds later. It was Damon. "W...w.. what are you wearing?!" He asked alarmed. "What? Don't you like it?" I asked in confusion, wondering, why he disliked my outfit. "I like it but, it... it... you know what never mind." Damon said, before walking off. I went inside in confusion. Why didn't Damon finish explaining to me why he dislike my outfit. I didn't say anything, I just went inside and took a seat at the dinner table.

John came by to stay for dinner later on. I don't really know John well, but I heard that NOBODY likes him... so I'm just gonna roll with that. Elijah soon came by. For some reason I felt excited to see him. Elijah came inside and saw Jenna and I. "Jenna...Ana, wonderful to see you again. How are you?" He asked. "Nice to see you." Jenna replied, avoiding the last question. "You look incredible." He commented, to me more so than to Jenna. I blushed a bit. "Thank you." Jenna and I both said. I said it quieter than her. Elijah glanced at me a little and smiled. I simply adore that smile, I adore it almost as I adore Stefan's.

Ah shit! Now is not a good time to think about Stefan! I promised myself to not even think of him or say his name! God, I've been here for a minute and my feelings are already making everything a complete bust!

* * *

We were eating around the table, well... I was pretty much the only one eating a lot instead of talking a lot. "I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is not a founder of this town." Jenna said to Damon. I tried to resist rolling my eyes at this. "Hmm do tell." Damon said. "Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a fraction of settlers migrated to Salem after the witch trails in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution." Elijah explained. "Hmm, because they were witches." Jenna pointed out. "Yeah, but there's no tangible proof that there were witches in Salem." Melissa also pointed out. I still don't like the fact that my sister is in the middle of this supernatural drama, that I have to live with everyday know.

"Melissa's a journalist. Big on facts." Damon stated. "Well, the lore says that there were this wave of anti- witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlers, so those witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you can hear the screams from miles all around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the..." Elijah told. I froze when I heard that. I almost felt like crying. What if I had ancestors there? I'm sure Elijah could sense my angry and sadness, by looking at my eyes, even though I tried really hard not to show it.

I took a bottle of Vodika and poured it in my cup. Before I could drink it I heard Melissa say, at least not in a yelling way, "Ana, what are you doing? You're 16 you can't drink!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Since when do you care about what I drink? I've drunken Vodika before and you never had a problem with that!" Melissa scolded me and said, "I'm sorry, Ana, but you can't drink alcohol until you're 21! Remember that Mom said that when she caught you trying to drink whiskey, when you were 14!"

I glared at her with anger. I had tears growing in my eyes but I didn't spill it. Tonight was not wroth my tears. Actually, scratch that... this dinner is not wroth my tears! I didn't say anything after that. This was the first time in an entire year that she ever mentioned our parents name. I ignored her judging eyes and drank the Vodika straight from the bottle. I soon got up and went to the kitchen. I don't need this!

There I stood there in the kitchen, drowning my sadness in the Vodika bottle, which I was still drinking from. I was thinking about the time my Mom and I were in her closet. I was 5 then.

_"Mommy I like this one better." I said to her. We were in her closet looking for a nice outfit for her. She was going on a date with dad. 'Married Date' is what she calls it. "Oh no sweetie, that's for Christmas...what about this? Pick one the green one or the black one?'" I looked at her shirts for a while. They were both floral and silky. "I pick the green one...it matches your pretty eyes mommy!" I said, which was true her eyes were grass-green. To me they seemed beautiful, I've always wanted to have pretty green eyes like my mother's, but I got blue eyes instead which I've always hated as a kid. "Oh thank you, sweetie!" She said while giving me one of her happy pearly white teething smile. Oh how I miss that smile! Maybe that's why I always feel safe around Stefan, because his eyes were the same green as my mothers. When Stefan protects me and I look at his eyes, I can see my mother protecting me as well. Maybe that's why it took me less than two days to trust him. "Mommy." I asked her. '"Yes, sweetie?" She replied. "When is my baby brother going to be here?'" I asked. My mother froze. "Baby...what baby?" She asked me. "I accidentally overheard you and Daddy wanting to have a baby. I was excited, but Melissa said that you and Daddy weren't certain yet. So which is it are you having a baby or not?... if it's true I'd like to have a little brother please!" I explained to her. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but no. Daddy and I are not having a baby." She told me. "Oh" I said disappointed. I don't know why, but I always wanted a brother. Which is weird, because meanly most kids at age 5 or so would want a little sister instead. But no. I wanted a brother. Sadly, when my parents died I couldn't get my wish, but I have Tyler and to me he's like a brother that I never had. Even though he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love him. "Mommy when will you be back?" I asked as she was about to walk out the closet. "I'll be back soon, I promise." She said. "I love you, mommy.'"I said running up to her. "Oh sweetie. I love you too. I'll always love you. Always." She said to me, while hugging me. She whispered the last part in my ear._

A small tear ran down my face when I thought of that. For an entire year after my parents died, I was in complete denial. I kept thinking that my Dad was on a long-term business trip and that my mom went to a year-long book club and that one day we'll see each other soon. That was how my brain processed the fact that my parents died. But now I need to stop with that or I'll be in COMPLETE denial my entire life! I heard foot steps approach behind me. I embraced myself for what Melissa will throw at me. With her words of course.. To my surprise it wasn't Melissa. When I turned around it was someone I least excepted, but was glad that came anyway.

Elijah.

"Hey." I said smiling. "Hey... I couldn't help, but notice how upset you were when you left. So when our chit chatting outside was done, I came out to see if you were okay. Are you okay?" He asked with a small smile. I couldn't stop smiling at him, but when he mentioned my conversation with Melissa, my smile disappeared. "I'm fine... it...its just my parents died 2 years ago and I'm still having a hard time processing that and so is Melissa. Melissa... well... she's... she's my legal guardian and I'm suppose to be her responsibility." I told him, while taking another drink from the Vodika bottle. Every word I told him, especially the beginning part, felt like someone was using a dagger to stab me in the heart 20 million times! "Don't comet suicide." He said. I glared at him slightly with shock. Where did that come from?! "Why not?" I asked. "Because you're special. You have a beautiful personality. It would be a shame to waste it." He said smoothly. I nearly blushed at this. "Thanks, but I wasn't going to comet suicide." I admitted to him. "I know but I wasn't talking about now I was talking about later in the future." He said, before leaving me with confusion and going back to the dinner party.

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen. Just in time for Jenna and Melissa to get inside with dirty dishes, that they just used. I soon walked over to my former seat. Nobody questioned me or looked at me as I took a seat. It was as if nothing happened. "Would anyone care for cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages." Damon asked. I rolled my eyes at that.

For ages? Damon, seriously?

"None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit." Alaric said. I chuckled a bit at that. After a while Damon and Elijah went to the study. I stayed behind with Alaric. "Here, here. Put me to work." Alaric said trying to help Jenna with the plates. "Um, I got it." Jenna replied. Jenna was about to walk off into the kitchen, but Alaric stopped her and asked concerned, "Hey, Jenna, are you... are you okay?" "Yeah, fine Ric." Jenna said before walking off. "I suspect this is my fault." John said while walking up to Alaric. I flinched a bit. I forgot that he was still here. "What did you do now?" Alaric asked him, getting straight to the point. "I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife." John admitted to him. "You son of a bitch." Alaric said before grabbing a hold of Johns shirt collar. John eventually becomes free and says to Alaric, "I think I've been clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back."

After that he left the building. Soon Alaric's phone started to ring, before I could ask him what was the big deal with that ring. He answered it and said, "Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?" I started to worry. What was Stefan saying to Alaric. If only I could hear their conversation, just like I did when Damon called Katherine to tell her he killed Mason. I still don't know how in the world I could do that. I did it once with Damon. After that I couldn't do it again somehow? When he got off the phone I automatically asked, "What's wrong?" Alaric ran up next to me and whispered in my ear, "Stefan says that if a vampire daggers an original they both die. If Damon dagger Elijah, he'll die also." I was about to shout out "WHAT!?" but I caught myself and whispered to Alaric on how to warn Damon about this.

We ran through the studies door, where we interrupted Damon and Elijah. "Gentlemen, we forgot about desert." Alaric said, playing it cool. "Elijah." I said smiling a bit. "Miss Plums." He said smiling back at me. He placed the glass of wine, that he was holding in his hand, on a table next to him. As planned, he took my hand, that I had held out for him. He twirled me around, which made me smile and blush at him. Slightly. I took him back to the dinner table, so Alaric would have a chance to warn Damon. So far, everything was going according to my plan.

* * *

I tuned out everyone for a while. I soon excused myself for a moment and went back to Damon, who was trying to figure out how to kill Elijah without killing himself. Alaric soon agreed and we went out to the dinner table waiting for the perfect time. When the moment was about to get right, something hit me. It wasn't physically but mentally. I don't know what it was, but I had the urge to kill Elijah myself. For some reason, I was blaming him for something. I don't know what I'm blaming him for, but I know it might be his fault. When the moment came, I grabbed the dagger from Alaric and stabbed Elijah myself. A part of me didn't want to do it, but the other part of me said, that it was for the best. Damon stared at me with shock for a little while. "Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with desert." Alaric instructed Damon. Damon snapped out of his trance and said, "All right."

"Oh. Oh. Ooh... my god!" I said slowly than raised my voice slightly at the end. I felt like crying. Elijah is the LAST person on earth that I excepted to kill! I couldn't process that at the moment. Elijah was the only one who could understand me. He understood whether he could answer it or not. He was noble and honest to me and others.

Why... why did I do that!?

I couldn't stay there anymore, I ran out the house and went into my car. I drove off to Wickery Bridge. For some reason when I come here, it soothes me a bit. But tonight, it didn't do anything for me. I sighed. I felt this energy in me that was being processed into anger. I didn't know how to keep it bottled up. I felt this urge to kill an innocent human being, which isn't like me to do at all! I sighed slowly.

What was wrong with me? Ever since I came Mystic Falls, there was this huge load of energy sources that kept going through my veins. I can't explain it to anyone since they wouldn't understand. The only Mantra that I know is...well...me! I'm pretty much the only Mantra in Mystic Falls. I don't know if Melissa is one, but I highly doubt it. Becoming a Mantra is VERY rare for a family. I don't know who's side I got it from either my Mom's or Dad's. Whoever I got it from, I need to learn more from their side.

* * *

I went to the lake house to see Elena. Melissa once told me as a kid that friends can keep you calm in tough situations. And trust me this WAS a situation! When I got there, I saw Elijah. Wait...wasn't he suppose to be dead!? "Elijah?" I started, when I slowly walked up to him. Please, tell me I'm not going nuts and I'm seeing things. Elijah turned to look at me. "Anastasia?" He said, looking at me calmly. I nearly had a tear in my eye. When Elijah turned around I saw that he dropped from the ground. I flinched then my heart dropped into a swirl of sadness when I saw that Elijah was dead. Again. And that Elena was wounded. After Stefan fed Elena his blood, I turned around and went back to my car. I drove to my house, but I didn't go inside. I decided to take a walk on the sidewalk way. I soon got a text from Bonnie.

_'Jonas, Luka's father, took my powers. Please call me back!:(- Bonnie_

I turned my phone off immediately.

This was too much for me for ONE night!

I turned around, where I saw Melissa walking up to me. I sighed for what she was going to say. "Where have you been? I've been looking and looking and looking for you and you just got up and disappeared from the Salvatore house!" She started. I started to walk towards her direction, then I walked past her, so I could go back home.

"Ana...Ana?...Ana!" She yelled, but I ignored her and continued on walking.

"ANASTASIA 'ROSY' PLUMS!" She screamed at me.

"What!?" I shout at her. I didn't mean to use that tone, but I was really upset with everything going on today that I couldn't help myself.

"Ana, I don't know what you want me to do. I've been trying to be a good parent to you and to raise you, but its like you're denying me. You keep leaving in the middle of the night, to see your friends and you don't even have the courtesy to tell me face to face, and when I call you, you don't pick up. When I go to the place you tell me you were visiting I find that you're not there. I've been trying to reach out to you so we could get close, bond, and have a better relationship like we use to, but every time I want to bond or get close to you, you keep pushing me away. I have this strange feeling that you're ignoring me and that you don't want me to be your guardian any more. And you keep hiding things from me. Ever since we moved here and you met Elena, you've been secretive lately, and I'm your sister, I'm suppose to know what's going on in your life, yet it seems like you don't want me in your life." Melissa said, while walking fast behind me so she could catch up to me.

I had tears in my eyes, I don't like the fact that my sister is thinking that way about me. It makes me sound like a horrible sister towards her. When we got home, Melissa grabs my arm and made me turn around so I could face her. "What is it Ana? Tell me what do you want?" She asked me, a little pissed that I didn't answer her before. There was something on my mind since the dinner party that I decided now's the time to say it.

"I miss Mom!...I want her back, so we could be a family again. I want our parents back!" I nearly shouted with hot tears rolling down my cheeks. "I...I... I'm sorry Ana. I want them back too, I really do!" She said back at me. Since we were home it was okay for us to cry.

We were in my room, where we cried our hearts out. For 2 years after my parents funeral, we kept our tears hidden, but now after everything now was the perfect time to let it all out. Our pain and suffering. We cried and sobbed for a long while. I didn't know how long we were like that, but after a while I feel asleep.

And so did Melissa.

(This chapter kicked last chapter's ass! It was so emotional! Especially the ending! God I nearly bawled my eyes out to death! And also, there will be NO Elijah and Ana or (Elijana) as you may call it, in this story either. Yes Elijah is a bit attracted to Ana and 'fancies' her a bit, but in the end they'll always be JUST friends! Sorry to disappoint you, but I love being a tease. Especially with my chapters! Also how did you like that flashback of Ana and her mom. Was it good? I was trying my best to make it the best darn family bonding flashback ever! I hope I didn't fail you.)


	16. Never Let Me Fall chapter 15

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was morning, I got up from my bed to see that I was still wearing the clothes that I wore last night. I soon remembered the night, the dinner party, killing Elijah, Elena wounded, sister cat fight... ish, and the night of tears. I shook my head and soon changed my outfit. It was a red shirt with long sleeves and jean skirt. It had jean leggings and a wavy skirt on top. I put on some white sneakers and braided my hair into a Dutch Braid. As I was removing some left over makeup from last night, which was a mess after I was done crying last night, I saw a note taped to my mirror.

_Sorry I had to leave, but I was going to be late for work. I'll see you tonight. Oh and if you don't feel like cooking we can order Chinese instead. Let me know. See ya later! _

_Melissa_

I smiled at the note and left the room. I went to my car and went to the car wash, which I haven't been to in like forever. When that was done, I went to the boarding house.

* * *

THE HOUSE GUEST

* * *

"Hello?" I called, out to see if they were home. I got no answer. I shrugged my shoulders and continued to walk to the living room. I found Damon sitting on the couch reading a book of some sort. I guess he was SO focused on the book he didn't hear me come in. I soon saw Elena come in.

"Good morning, Damon. Oh hey Ana!" Elena said to both of us, before grabbing her coat. I waved at her as she waved back. All of a sudden Damon speeds up to her and pushes her hard against a wall. I flinched at this. What does Damon think he's doing?! "What are you doing here? I told you to leave." Damon demanded. "What's your problem?" Elena and I asked him. Damon didn't turn to look at me. He kept his eyes on Elena. "You're wear her clothes? Like that's gonna work." He said. "You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" Elena said.

We said, the last sentence at the same time. I ran up to Damon to pry his hands off Elena, But before I could pry them off he already released her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Elena nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. I was about to hug her, until Stefan came. Shit! "What the hell's going on here?" He asked. I was about to talk, but Elena did it for me. "I don't know, you tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" Elena asked. Stefan soon speeds away. I ran after him only to find him pinning a girl to a wall. I was confused. The girl he was pinning looks just like Elena. But how is this possible, Elena was just downstairs, and Kathrine's in the tomb.

Holy fuck, if there's a THIRD doppelganger in Mystic Falls, I'm just gonna shoot myself right now!

I soon snapped out of my thought when I heard someone talk behind me. "Stop what? It's getting really easy being you." The second Elena said. It soon clicked in. "Katherine...?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Well... hello Annie." She replied with a smirk.

* * *

Stefan

I was with Elena in my room. Everything was fine until I heard something downstairs. "Hello?" The voice said. I froze slightly when I heard that voice. Ana. I tried not to stay frozen too long for Elena to notice. So far my plans on ignoring Ana, are backfiring. I soon heard commotion going on downstairs later on. I went downstairs to see Damon, Ana and...Elena? In the living room. Wait...wasn't Elena upstairs just a minute ago? I soon went back upstairs accusing the girl that I was with earlier as Katherine. Come to found out Katherine played us.

Again.

* * *

Ana

"What is she doing here?!" Elena and I both asked. "When we killed Elijah, it broke the compulsion and freed the bitch from the tomb." Damon clarified. I stiffened when I heard Elijah's name. Ever since I first killed Elijah, I've been feeling uncomfortable in my own body, Angry all the time on the inside, for no reason, and having a strong urge to kill vampires, especially Stefan. At first I thought it was in my head, but know it's getting worse. "How's that possible?" Stefan and I asked.

Again I found it cute, that we were practically reading each others mind!

"He's an original. They have all sorts of special skills." Katherine told us. "I don't want you here. Get her out of here." Elena demanded. I tried to resist an eye roll. "You need me, Elena. You all do." Katherine stated slightly. "Like hell." Stefan said. I smiled slightly at that. "We all want the same thing...Klaus dead. Yet here you all are running around like chickens with their head cut off. Except Annie of course." Katherine stated again. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "I don't need your help and I don't want it." Elena protested. "And that's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When his coming, what he looks like?" Katherine pointed out.

"I don't know Elena maybe she might know something. It can't hurt to try." I whispered to Elena. She turned her head quickly to me when I finished. She was about to say something like ' are you serious?!' or 'are you nuts!?', but before she could say anything, Damon said, "If you know something, say it or get out." I don't know why, but I felt like protesting. "Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill and get some lunch...Maybe Jenna would like to grab a bite." Katherine said, smirking a bit. Jenna was like a fun aunt I never had. So when Katherine threaten to harm her, I gave her one of my death glares.

I knew she saw it, because she may not show it, but in her eyes she seemed uncomfortable being around it.

* * *

Later on, Stefan and Elena went to school. I haven't been to school in a LONG while, yet I still get A's! All thanks to Damon, who compelled the teachers to give me A's even if I don't come to school or do the assignment. But don't worry, on my free time at home when Melissa's at home and I'm not around the 'vampire drama', yet, I study my homework, so I don't fail college, since I know Damon won't help me when I get there.

I stayed behind with Damon and Katherine to get rid of Elijah. Damon was burning Elijah's lifeless body in the cellar. Or at least ATTEMPTING to burn him! I tried hard not to say or do anything, while they tried to burn him. I tuned them out for a moment. I don't know why but I like Elijah as if he was a long-lost older brother of mine. And Katherine was like a long-lost sister of mine. I don't understand it, but I trust them. After all the things they put my friends through and what they put ME through, I still trust them and have a bit of respect for them. I know it's strange and sick, but I can't help it. I soon stared to glare at Elijah for a moment, when something hit me.

It was another vision.

_'Oh sorry, I didn't see you there.'_

_'No, my apologize... I should of watched where I was going.'_

_'You look restless...are you okay?'_

_'Yes I'm fine...I'm sorry, but have we met before... you look...Familiar?'_

_'No sorry, I've never seen you before in my life.'_

_'Hmm...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Nothing, its just... I know we just met, but would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning. Same place different time?'_

_'Hmm...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Okay. I'd love to! By the way what's your name?'_

_'Oh my apologize, where are my manners? I'm Elijah...And you are?'_

_'I'm Amelia.'_

I soon snapped out of my thoughts, when I found I was all by myself in the cellar. I curled up into a ball looking over Elijah's body. After a while, I got a text from Elena

_'Girl's night out on the Grill wanna come?'- Elena_

_'Maybe later... see ya soon!' - Ana_

_'K!'- Elena_

After that was done I got up to go to the grill, until I heard a sound. It was the dagger it was...moving? I went over to it until woosh! Katherine came in and started to press the dagger down to stay in place. "What are you standing there for? Come help!" She demanded. I didn't hesitate. I went to her side and helped her press the dagger down in Elijah's chest. The dagger was fighting us for a minute, but it soon stopped. We released the dagger, only to find a wooden chair leg being broken off.

Do we have a ghost or something in this house!?

"Damon!" Kathrine and I exclaimly called out. Damon rushed over to us. The unknown ghost drives a stake through Katherine, but misses the heart. I felt like crying when I saw that. "Katherine...Ana." Damon said. He soon helped Katherine take the stake off. I helped too. "What happened?" Damon asked. Before Katherine could say anything, I called out, "Damon!" The unknown ghost was trying to take the dagger out again. Damon seeing this grabs a fire thrower and burns the room around. Soon the dagger doesn't move anymore.

"What just happened!?" I asked in terror. When they didn't answer me, I left the house.

* * *

I went back home to take a minute to process what just happened... before I overreact. "Hey, Ana!" Melissa said, as I entered the kitchen. I jumped, when I saw and heard her there. I didn't except her to be here. "What?" She asked, when she saw me jump. "Nothing its just...why are you here home early?" I asked. "I left you a message on your phone 4 hours ago that I would be home early. I figure you were with your _'friends'_." She said.

Oh shit! I COMPLETELY forgot about that!

"Oh I'm sorry, Melissa I forgot! Don't worry I'll make it up to you we could... we could...uh...I know why don't we have a girls night out at the grill!" I thought through carefully. "Okay I guess." She agreed after taking her apron off. "Wait were...were you just cooking?!" I asked.

I've NEVER in my entire life seen Melissa cook before, so this shock me.

"Yeah, but I think it's safer if we ate at the Gill." She said in a hurry. I narrowed my eyes for a moment and placed my hands on my hips and said, "You burned the food didn't you?" "Yup!" She said popping the p out. I smiled at her and went to my car, where I waited for her to come.

* * *

We were at the Grill. There I spotted Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jenna. "Hey Jenna!, what are you doing here?" Melissa said while hugging Jenna. She said the last part, when she released her. "We're having a girl's night out!" Bonnie told her. "Hmm.. so are we!" Melissa said, while eyeing me a little bit. Oh well.. it was worth a shot right? Soon Alaric entered and Jenna went to get a drink. I followed her and got two glasses full of Vodika, one for me and the other for Melissa. "Jenna." Alaric said to her. "Not tonight, Ric. I traded you in for señor Tequila!" Jenna quipped. I literally laughed out loud at that, and I'm not even drunk yet!

After a while Caroline went on stage to sing 'Eternal Flame' and in the end Matt came up to kiss her. I, personally thought it was kinda cute, yet cheesy at the same time.

Stefan

I came by the Martins apartment to find Luka dead. "You killed him." Jonas said to me. He used his mind powers to give me a hard pounding headache. I was on the floor holding my head to try to make the pain go away. "He's dead and I have no one. And now you're about to find out exactly how it feels." He said to me, before leaving the apartment. I was in pain, and pretty much screaming. I soon stopped when I saw Elena's picture and Ana's old scarf.

* * *

Ana

"I know what you're trying to do." Melissa said to me before taking another sip from her glass. "What?" I asked. "You knew that your friends were having a Girl's night out and you assumed that we have one too. Because you wanted an excuse to not eat my dinner that I slaved over the stove to make." She told. I froze a bit. "I'm sorry Melissa, I just didn't want you to think I was a terrible sister." I admitted to her. She gave me a short hug on my shoulder with her arm. "Ooh that's okay. There's nothing you can do that will make me think you're a terrible sister." She said smiling. I smiled back.

For once in a LONG time, we're finally bonding.

After a while Stefan came by, but I ignored him even though I had an urge to go up to him and hug him tight, for no apparent reason. All of a sudden a fire broke out in the bars. "What the hell?!" Melissa and I both said. We both jumped, when we saw the fire. For some reason, a vision broke out in front of me, but I ignored it to safe Melissa and myself. The fire was blocking our way. The fire soon grew more and more every second. "Stefan!" I shouted. Stefan saw us in the fire and said, "Jump, Ana jump!" "I can't the fires too high!" I said to him. Melissa didn't know what to do. I soon grabbed Melissa's hand to calm her down, it didn't work much. I soon started to stare at the fire. I closed my eyes and slowly walked towards the fire. I didn't feel anything for some reason. Just the intensive heat. When I got out I saw Stefan in front of me.

I soon turned to my side to find Melissa on the ground not moving and barely breathing. "Melissa!" I screamed. I ran to her side. "Melissa!" I said with tears in my eyes now. "Ana we need to leave. Now!" Stefan called out. I shook my head "No, I'm not leaving her!" I shouted out slightly. "Ana we need to leave before the fire grows worse." He warned me. I looked at the fire that was going wildly like mad. I shook my head harder and yelled "No, Stefan I'm not leaving her!" I couldn't believe Stefan was telling me to leave my sister behind. I rather die in the fire next to her than to leave her behind to perish so I can live. "Stefan help her please!" I said when I noticed her choking. Stefan looked at me for a brief second, but didn't really hesitate. He picked her up and took my hand. He sped through the fire and went out the entrance way. He placed Melissa down on the ground. Melissa stopped choking, but every passing second she would stop breathing, which freaked me out. "Stefan, do something she's not breathing!" I shouted at him. Stefan soon bit his wrist and gave Melissa his blood. When he was done he picked her up and placed her in the car. I soon drove to my house when it was over.

* * *

Home

* * *

After I got home I waited for Stefan to arrive. When he came back, Melissa was still in her car seat with her door wide open. "I'm sorry I'm late I was helping Elena." He told me, when he came. I just nodded. I was too worried for Melissa, that I didn't have time to scold him, for not being here with me. After a few minutes, Melissa sprang up breathing heavily from her car seat. I flinched, when she did that. "Melissa...Melissa?" I said calmly, while sitting next to her. "What just happened!? You... were... then we were... then fire... and he.. he... blood and..." Melissa stumbled. "Melissa... listen to me nice and carefully. Do you understand what just happened tonight?" I asked slowly, so she could understand. "I know what I saw but... I...I...I don't understand how...?...?..." She stumbled again. "Its okay, Melissa, it's okay, I'm okay. You're okay. Everyone's okay." I told her.

She started to stare at Stefan with fear. She finally said, "You...your face was a.. a monster. And I drank your blood!" I felt like crying. I knew this day would come, but I never wanted her to find out this way. "Stefan.." I started at him. He looked in my eyes as if he already knew what I was gonna ask him for. "What do you want me to say?" He asked. He slowly sat next to Melissa trying not to scare her and showing her no harm. "Its okay he's not gonna hurt you." I told her calmly. She nodded slightly, but still had fear in her eyes.

"Tell her that she's not going to remember tonight. All she knows is that we had a good time and we went home, before the fire started. She was about to order Chinese and we both agreed and trashed her burned food. She and I bonded and it was nice. She and I will watch a comedy, we'll laugh and fall asleep later. And when she wakes up tomorrow, she'll be happy and excited to come home, where we'll have another movie night." I told him. He nodded once and turned to look at Melissa. He soon repeated everything I told him to say to her.

And compelled her.

* * *

After Melissa and I ate dinner and watched a movie, we both went to sleep. I soon dreamed of the fire, but this time it was about Katherine and the girl that looks like me again.

_'Katerina... Katerina!'_

_'Amelia!'_

_'Katerina?'_

_'No, Elijah, please... no!'_

_'How do you know, Katerina!?'_

_'Please, don't harm her. She's... my friend'_

_'Lies!'_

_'Please... no!'_

_'Elijah, please. I'm sorry.'_

_'Because of you, my brother no longer trust me. I will not harm you, but I will cause you misery.'_

_'Elijah.. no!'_

_'Say goodbye.'_

_'NOOO!'_

_'(gasps)'_

_'No. Amelia no, you promised you wouldn't leave me... you promised you wouldn't leave me!(cries) Why...(gasps for air) Veronika!'_

I woke up slightly, but not startled. That dream surprisingly made sense to me, which is weird. I soon went back to sleep.

Not even questioning why Katherine was crying in my dream.

(Unbelievable! That was a great chapter. Ha! I'm still laughing over that THRID doppelganger reference. Thank goodness there isn't three on the show. Two Petrova Doppelganger's are enough! Although it would have been interesting to know how Tatia was like? Oh well! Also why does Ana keep having dreams about Katherine. And why does she even trust her in the first place after EVERYTHING she has done to her and her friends? We'll soon find out why! Stay tune my pretties! Don't forget to comment.)


	17. Never Let Me Fall chapter 16

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Warning: Long chapter ahead!)

It was past midnight when I woke up. I felt a disturbance either in the house or out. I got up and started to text Elena.

_'Elena...where are you?'- Ana_

_'I'm at home.'- Elena_

_'Whew! What a relief.. I thought you were in danger.'- Ana_

_'I wouldn't say that just yet.'- Elena_

_'What do you mean?'- Ana_

_'Isobel's back... and Jenna knows we're lying.'- Elena_

_'What!?'- Ana_

_'I know right? I'll talk to you later bye!'- Elena_

_'Bye!...Oh and good luck with Jenna'.- Ana_

_'Thanks...I'm gonna need it!'- Elena_

I kicked myself out of the texting icon and started looking through the photo gallery, I had on my phone. The first picture I had was of the Mystic Falls sign. I sighed. I can't forget that day.

_We were driving from Denver to a new town called 'Mystic Falls'. I have never heard of this town before and neither did Melissa. So this town was gonna be a surprise for both of us! "Are we there yet?" I asked. We have been in the car since midnight. It was about 2:00 and we still weren't there yet. I wore a jean jacket and a green long dress tee with flower designs and Grey, almost black leggings. I had my hair out with curls. Melissa pretty much wore the same thing only her dress tee had pinkish- purplish flower designs. "Not yet, Ana." She answered, a little annoyed. I've asked her that same question 20 times already. After 20 minutes had past, I was about to ask again, until the car stopped and almost made me hit my head against the window. "What the hell, Melissa!?" I snapped slightly_

"_We're here!" She announced. I rolled my window down to look outside. There I saw the sign...'Welcome to Mystic Falls!' Population...'numbers I can't remember'. After reading, I closed the window and we continued to drive._

I soon looked at another picture. It was of Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and Me, when we first hang out. I remember that too.

_It was my first day at Mystic Falls High School...and so far it was a mess. Not only was I an hour late, but I didn't make a really good impression that I attend on doing. I was lost in the hallways and I tried to find my first class to attend to. I bumped into an older man, who looked around in his late 20's and early 30's. "Hey watch where you're going! Jackass!" I shouted. I said the last part quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. I soon bumped into another person. It was a brown haired and brown eyed girl about my age. I was about to yell at her like I did that guy, until she said "Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't see you there! Here let me help." I looked at her in confusion, until I realized she was referring to the books in my hand that I dropped on the school floor. I blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's okay you don't have to do that." I told her, also referring to the books and notebooks on the floor. When we were done, She held half of my books, while I held the other half._

_ "You must be new here." The girl said. I looked at her shocked. "How did you know!?" I asked her. "Well... Mystic Falls is a small town, everyone knows anyone here. I've never seen you here before... so I assume you're new here." She answered. "Well...uh..yeah... you're right I am new here. I just moved in last week. Um. Do you know what my first class is... I think it's English or History?" I asked her. "Mine is History, So I think it's yours too." She assumed. I followed her to the History class. "Thanks, I don't know how I would have found this class without you!" I said to her. "No problem." She replied with a smile. Before she walked away to her seat ,I shouted out slightly ,"Hey um you didn't give me your name." I started walking slowly towards her. "Oh...my name's Elena...Elena Gilbert. And you are?" She said, while holding up her hand. "I'm..uh...Anastasia Plums...but you can call me Ana." I told her, while my entire face beamed red from embarrassment._

_ "That's an interesting name." A girl from behind me said. I jumped slightly and turned to see her. I didn't even hear her walk through the door! She was a pretty looking girl with dark caramel skin, brownish almost hazel eyes and black hair slightly brown. "Sorry for the scare...my name's Bonnie Bennett by the way." She said to me. I smiled at her and shook hands with her, after I shook hands with Elena. When I shook hands with Bonnie, I felt a shock wave starting at our finger tips. "Oww." We both said quietly. We tried again, and this time it didn't shock us. She smiled at me as I smiled at her. I could tell in her eyes, that she was baffled on how we got shocked by each other by one handshake._

_I_ _took my seat, and went to grab my notebook, that I placed in my backpack. I couldn't find it easily, so I had to move stuff around and look deeper._

_ "Good morning Class!...I'm Mister Tanner. I see we have a new student in the class. Pleas tell me your name...Miss...?" The teacher started. I was about to face him, but I accidentally bunked my head underneath the desk. "OWW!" I groaned quietly, but loud enough for a few people near me to hear. I rolled from under the desk, while holding my head with my left hand, to get into my sitting position. I looked up to smile at my teacher, but my smile immediately disappeared, when I saw who it was. The guy that I bumped into earlier in the hallway and called a Jackass...was my teacher! I could see he was pissed off to see me in his class, by __looking at his eyes. "I'm...uh...Anastasia...Plums." I answered __nervously. "Miss Plums is there something else you want to say to me?" He asked me. Oh crap! "No...um...nothing, sir." I answered nervously again. "That's Mr. Tanner to you!" He corrected me. "Yes...uh...yes... Mr. Tanner...sir."I said, mainly to myself than to him. I was so embarrassed, I felt like I was dying inside. After that, I spent an entire hour in detention, since I 'disrespected' my teacher. But in my defence, I was new here... so I didn't know any better! We never patched things up, until after he died. I thank Damon for that, since I never liked Mr. Tanner anyway!_

I shook my head at that thought. That was when I met Elena and Bonnie, who later introduced me to Caroline.

_It was lunchtime. Man was I starving! "Hey Ana!" I heard a vice shout out across from me. I turned to see Bonnie and Elena sitting on a lunch table with some blonde chick. I waved at them and smiled. My first day and I already made some friends. Must be a 'personal record' or something... Bonnie waved her arms around motioning me to come join her. I took the hint and walked over to their table. "Hey Bonnie, Hey Elena." I said politely to them."Let me introduce you guys. Ana this is Caroline Forbes, one of our friends, Care...this is Anis...ana...anas..Anastasia Plums...um is that how you pronounce it?" Bonnie started. I nodded in embarrassment. See what I mean!? "Anastasia? What are you Russian?!" Caroline stated. I narrowed my eyes at her a bit. Was she serious? Russian? I don't even LOOK Russian...at least not completely! "Caroline!" Elena snapped. "What?! I was just saying...it's a weird name!" Caroline poorly stated. Bonnie shook her head and sighed, "I'm so sorry about that. Caroline is...is...not easy to 'get along with'." Caroline snapped her eyes at Bonnie to tell her to shut up. I rolled my eyes and sighed in my head. From this I knew it wasn't going to be all 'Sunshine and Rainbows' between Caroline and I._

I rolled my eyes slightly. Oh how funny it was that I could predict things without even trying. Tell this day it STILL isn't that easy to get along with HER. Maybe a tad toleratable, but over all the same. I soon remembered the day Bonnie told me I was a mantra.

_I was in my new room. It's been about two weeks since I've been living in Mystic Falls. I've already made friends and enemies during that short period of time! (Friends: Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, maybe...Caroline Forbes...Enemies: Mr. Fucking Tanner!) _

_I soon heard a knock on my front door downstairs. I closed my Journal and walked down the steps. I opened the front door only to reveal Bonnie standing on the other side. "Hey!" She said with excitement. "Hey!" I said at the same volume as hers. "Can I come in?" She asked me. I thought it over briefly and said, "Sure. Come on in!" She gave me a smile, and let herself in. We went into my so called 'living room'. "Sorry for the boxes. My sister, Melissa and I haven't really gotten around on our unpackings lately." I apologized. "Oh no worries. I get that." She told me. We sat down on the couch, which was the ONLY couch in the living room! "So..." I started. "I have something to ask you and I know it's insane, but be COMPLETELY honest with me and listen." Bonnie interrupted. I nodded almost automatically. _

_"Okay so...I don't know why, but ever since I met you for the first time last week, I've been having these strange dreams. Every time I see you or your name is mentioned, the dream just pops up out of nowhere. It's very blurry and vivid. I can't really see it clearly. All I know is that you're in it and your eyes are like... glowing! And I mean literally GLOWING! IN THE DARK! Everything else is pretty much blurry images. After a while I've been doing a bit of online research. I've always thought I was a physic...so I wanted to see whats the ONLY thing or person that can connect with a physic? After a while I came with a conclusion..." Bonnie started to explain. I raised my eyebrow in confusion and curiosity. "You're a Mantra." She told me slowly. I looked at her for a moment. _

_After what seemed like 4 minutes of an awkward silence, I ended up bursting in laughter. "A Mantra? Really?! Oh God! Bonnie...ha...yo...ha...and your face...bow ha ha!... are you trying to kill me!" I said in between laughs. This was practically to most funnest joke I ever heard! But Bonnie wasn't laughing. She was fucking serious! My laugh soon died down a bit, once I realized she had a serious look on her face and wasn't laughing with me. "Oh, wait... you're ACTUALLY SERIOUS!?" I asked in shock. She raised her eyebrow up to her hairline as if it was obvious. "Okay...now you're OFFICIALLY insane!" I announced, while getting off the couch. Bonnie did the same. "I'm telling you the truth! You are a Mantra and I'm probably a Physic." She reminded me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at her._

_ "I'm not saying I am a Mantra, but IF I was a freaking Mantra and IF you were a freaking Physic, what does it even matter? Aren't they like the freaking same?" I stated. "Not quite..." She said with hesitation, "I mean yeah...they're practically the same, but... remember when we first shook hands there was this electric shock between us?" I nodded. She continued, "Well after that brief moment, I had a quick vision like daydream. It was about you. I saw power and magic and...uh...and..." I looked at her impatiently and nearly shouted, "And?... And? AND!? AND what Bonnie?!" "And...uh..And Death. Okay there I said it. I saw death, magic, and power in you. You're NOTHING like a Physic, just take my word for it." She admitted in an almost shout like voice._

_ I looked at her for a moment in shock and surprise. Death? DEATH?! What the fuck did she mean by 'death'!? What could she mean by power, death and...magic? I wonder...wait...what the fuck am I thinking!? This is ridiculous! There is NO such thing as magic! There never was and there NEVER will! I scoffed and rolled my eyes at that thought. Maybe this was a joke. Maybe I'm on that T.V show PUNK'D. Maybe there's a hidden camera somewhere in this house, that belongs to the company? I wanted to scold Bonnie for wasting my time with this nonsense, but since she was my friend, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I pretended to accept the information, only to find out a year later..._

_she was right._

I soon looked at another picture. It was an old picture of me and Jeremy when we started dating. I smiled slightly at this.

_It was my 16 birthday, we celebrated it at my backyard, the entire afternoon. When it was around 8 P.M, we all went to the Grill. Caroline planned the party, Elena and Bonnie invited the people, which it would seem like the whole town! "You guy's didn't have to go through all this trouble for my birthday!" I told them. Really it was a BIG deal, since it'll be my FIRST and LAST 16 birthday party. I only said that, to see their respond to that. "Oh course it's a big deal! You only turn 16 once!" Caroline said. She, Elena and Bonnie were a year older than me. "Caroline's right, Ana. Tonight is your night...so...better make the best of it!" Elena told me. I didn't hesitate, to go on the dance floor, Aka a cleared room, where there's no tables, and danced the night away! I was wearing a white dress with flower designs that day. I had the best time of my life, that night!_

_ "Hey, Ana!" Jeremy called out. I turned to see him smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hey, Jer!" I said, using his childhood nickname. "Come with me. I want to show you something." He said, holding out his hand. I politely took it, and we went outside the Grill. We walked up to a hill, that was surprisingly near the Grill and wasn't too far from it. I saw there was a blanket on the ground with a basket full of my favorite junk food. It was a picnic. I looked shocked and looked at Jeremy. "Jeremy...did you...did you do this?!" I asked him, with a surprised expression on my face. "Yup." He said, popping the p out. I blush slightly. I thought it was really sweet of him to do. We sat down on the blanket and talked...and ate for hours! The stars were twinkling, the night was cool, breezy but cool, and the full moon had a white beautiful shine on it. It was the perfect night._

_ I checked my watch and found it was 11 already. "Oh dammit!" I whispered to myself. "I'm sorry, Jer. But I gotta go home now... before Melissa flips out!" I told him, "Thanks for the picnic it was nice." Before I could leave Jeremy grabbed a hold on my hand and said, "No, please Ana. I didn't give you my present yet, please stay for one more minute!" He used his pleading brown puppy eyes, that he knew I couldn't say no to._

_ Oh curse my inability to say no to those beautiful puppy brown eyes! _

_"Fine...but ONE minute!" I stated. "Here." He said giving me a long blue case. I opened it and it revea__led... a sliver heart shaped locket. "Oh my god! Jeremy... it's beautiful!" I shrieked in amazement. "This must have cost you a fortune!" "Not really...it was actually my mother's necklace as a kid, if you open it you can place pictures in it. I placed my photo in it. So when you look at it... you'll think of me." He admitted. He helped placed it around my neck. I looked down at the necklace and opened it. There I saw Jeremy's picture on the left side of the locket, but nothing on the right side of the locket._

_ "Thank you, Jeremy...I love it." I told him. "I have another present for you." He said. I looked at him slightly with confusion. "Oh yeah and what is that?" I asked him. He leaned over next to me and gave me a kiss. I was shocked, yet I didn't make a sudden move. I always liked Jeremy, but kissing him was the farthest thing from my mind, I never really gave it a thought. I didn't do anything, I actually liked it and well...caved in._

I smiled at that thought. Jeremy was my first boyfriend and he really made me happy, it's a shame it didn't last long. Anyway, I started to remember the time Bonnie, Elena and I went back to school. They were juniors...I was a sophomore/early junior.

_Elena, Bonnie, and I were driving in Bonnie's car on our way to school. "So Grams is telling me that I'm a Physic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands..." Bonnie started out telling us in the car. Bonnie was driving, Elena was in the passenger seat and I was in the backseat behind Bonnie. We were passing a cemetery. I noticed Elena was staring out the window at the tombstones. _

_"Elena! Back in the car!" I shouted at her, gaining her attention. "I'm doing it again aren't I? I...I'm sorry Ana and Bonnie...you were telling me that...?" Elena started. "That I'm a Physic now." Bonnie reminded us. I rolled my eyes and whispered to myself, "Here we go!" "Right. Okay then predict something. About me." Elena told Bonnie. "I see..." Bonnie started. _

_Out of no where a black bird like object had hit the car windshield, turning the car near a sidewalk. "Holy... mother of God!" I mumbled to myself in shock. "What was that?! Oh, my God! Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie asked her in concern. "It's OK. I'm fine." Elena told us. "Oh thank God!" I said in full relief. "It was like a bird or something. It came out of no where." Bonnie stated the obvious. "Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena stated. I felt sorry when I heard her say that._

_ A few months ago, on May 23, 2009, Elena's parents, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, died off Wickory Bridge in a car accident, just like my parents. Since day 1, I've been there to comfort Elena and Jeremy through this hard time. Elena accepted me, but Jeremy didn't. He has been very distant lately. He's been avoiding me, ditching me and worst of all,... his not being completely honest with me. He's not opening up and his putting on a mask to hid his true feelings, just like Elena. They say they're okay and they're fine, but really...they're not._

_ "I predict this year is gonna be kick ass. And I predict that the sad and dark times are over and you'll be beyond happy." Bonnie predicted. I don't know why, but a part of me wanted to laugh at that, thinking it was a false prediction. I ignored that feeling and smiled at Bonnie. All I know is she was actually right on the kick ass part! _

_Once we got in the school, I practically tuned everything out. I'll NEVER understand how I'm able to do that! Eventually I tuned it on, once we stopped near the principals office doorway. The door was open. There we saw the secretary talking to a male. I could only see his back. "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked mainly to herself. I shrugged my shoulders anyway. "All I see is a back." Elena stated the obvious. "It's a hot back." Bonnie added. I couldn't help but smile at that comment. She did have a point. The back side was kinda hot...I wonder if the front side is hotter?! "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays a guitar." Bonnie 'sensed'. I rolled my eyes at this. "You're really taking this whole 'Physic' thing that far, huh?" I asked rhetorically. "Pretty much." Bonnie told me, without looking at me. Elena and I both shook our heads and smiled. "I'll be right back." Elena said, before walking off. I kept my eyes glued to the guys back side. After a brief moment, I walked off._

_ I didn't know then, but I had already met Stefan Salvatore. Just not 'face to face'_

_...more like...'face to back'!_

I scrolled up and down until I found a picture I took of Stefan, when we first hung out. I remember how we met...'face to face'.

_It was Thursday, I was at home texting Jeremy. He was busy hanging out with his friends, but he promised to meet up with me when he's done. I sighed at this. It was around the time when Jeremy and I were getting too busy for each other and that our 'Sparkling Love' as Elena called it, wasn't really as sparkling as it had been before. I soon got a text. I checked it immediately thinking it was from Jeremy, but I was wrong...it was from Elena._

_'Hey Ana, I got great news!'- Elena_

_'What?'- Ana_

_'I met this great guy, I... I think his my new boyfriend.'- Elena_

_NEW BOYFRIEND?_

_'Wait... you got a new boyfriend?'- Ana_

_'Yeah...' - Elena_

_'Really? That's great...tell me about him!'- Ana_

_'Okay...His name is Stefan Salvatore, He lives here in Mystic Falls, He goes to our school, and we have a few things in common, he's really sweet.. I think you and the others can get along with him.'- Elena_

_'That's great. Hey why don't we set up a short meet up so I can meet this Stefan face to face?'- Ana_

_'Sounds like a plan, I'll see you at the grill!'- Elena_

_'Make sure to bring Stefan with you!'- Ana_

_'It's what I planned on doing:)' - Elena_

_I went to get dressed in a green short sleeve yet floral top that might show how flirty you are and blue jeans that might show how mellow you are. I had my hair in long flowing free curls and added a bit of blush on my cheeks. I soon drove off an hour later, to see Elena and her new boyfriend, Stefan. I was at the Grill, where I met up with Elena. "Hey!" I said to her, before hugging her. "Hey." She said after releasing me._

_ I turned my head, to see a dark blond __haired guy, who seemed around in his teens about 17 or 19. He had the most prettiest eyes, I've ever seen. They were grass green. He looked pretty handsome, it was a surprise that no girl in this bar was flirting with him right there and now. I don't know why, but he looked like an older version of Justin Bieber a little bit. But I didn't pay much attention to that. I found him pretty attractive, but like my mother and Melissa use to say,_

_ 'Looks aren't everything.'__. _

_"Don't look now, but... Hunk alert!" I whispered to Elena, who smiled at that comment. I also pointed to the attractive guy that was by himself. "Hey over here!" Elena called out to him. I stiffened a bit. "Wait... you know him?" I asked her, in confusion. "Hey." He said._

_ God save us all, he had an attractive voice too!_

_ He looked at me with his green eyes, while I looked at him with my blue. Elena cleared her throat, when we were in an awkward silence. I blushed slightly at the embarrassment. "Ana this is my boyfriend...Stefan. Stefan this is my friend...Ana." Elena told us._

_ My heart completely dropped._

_ This guy that I found attractive and hot was Elena's new boyfriend!? I was SO embarrassed! I blushed like crazy at this. Talk about an AWKWARD moment! I shook hand with Stefan and said, "I'm Ana Plums...It's nice to meet you." "I'm Stefan Salvatore, it's great to meet you too." He said, smiling at me. I couldn't help, but smile back. I soon noticed it. His eyes were JUST like my mothers. My mother looked beautiful with her green eyes, and Stefan looked very handsome and dashing with them. I can really see why Elena fell for him. But then again I just met him, so who knows what he's like behind that gorgeous face of his._

_ After meeting Stefan, I left to go home, after rejecting their invite to hang out with them. As I went home I started back on texting Jeremy again, but he didn't reply. I texted and texted and texted, but he wouldn't reply or answer. I soon gave up. Suddenly something hit me. It was my thoughts about Stefan. I don't know why, but for some reason after I met Stefan, I felt as if that 'Sparkling Love' that Jeremy and I use to have, suddenly disappeared in a blink of an eye._

I kept scrolling down the pictures until I saw one of Mom and Dad. I sighed as I had a quick memory of the last time I saw them alive.

_It was Saturday, Dad was going on a business trip and since his car was repossessed late year, Mom had to drive him to the airport, since she didn't want her car to get messy. And yes... Mom was a clean freak!_

_ "Okay sweetie, watch your sister make sure she eats and there's pasta in the microwave warm it up for 2 or 3 minutes and make sure you call me if anything happens like a fire or what not..." Mom instructed us. "Don't worry Mom. I've teen sat for Ana all the time, so I think I know what to do." Melissa told mom. "Huh? What are you talking about Melissa? I was talking to Ana, she's young adult sitting you!" Mom joked. "What!?" Melissa asked, surprised. "Relax, Melissa. Mom was just kidding." I told her. "Alright, Honey it's time to go... see ya kiddos!" Dad announced before kissing both mine and Melissa foreheads._

_ "Dad.. I'm too old for that!" Melissa and I protested. "Well... I don't care how old you two get. You'll ALWAYS be my little girls!" Dad said, before giving us another kiss on the forehead. We didn't protest this time. I know I'm too old to have a Babysitter or as Melissa calls it a 'Teen sitter', But until I can live by myself, I'm consider an adult, but until then... I'm still just a kid._

_ "We'll see you two later... alright? Oh and Melissa... please don't try to burn down the house again!" Mom pleaded slightly. Melissa's eyes grew big, that I was surprised they didn't fall out of her head._

_ You see when I was 13, I wanted to have barbecued steak for dinner, so we started to barbecue while I barbecued the steak, Melissa fried some rice. But she was so busy texting on her phone or something like that, that the rice was burned and the fire for some reason just caught on fire with a cloth next to it. We tried to put the fire out. Thank goodness Mom and Dad came home 5 minute later before the fire grew worse. They put the fire out, some how and ever since then we had placed up smoke alarms._

_ "AH come on that was two years ago. One time and you blame me for life!" Melissa said to Mom. She said the last part quietly to herself, but I'm sure Mom heard it. "Bye girls!" Mom and Dad said, before leaving us alone at home. _

I was sad after thinking about it, but I didn't cry this time. I'm trying to learn about how to cope with my parents death. I soon saw another picture of Jeremy and I at a concert. I remember we went to that concert to see Maroon 5 play.

_It was 8 P.M when we went to the concert. We had fun...and got drunk. I wore a pink floral shirt and a jean jacket with a long green maxi skirt with red, black, and white patterns. Jeremy had a grey sweater with a hoodie on and dark blue jeans. We soon left the concert and went to the Grill where we got really drunk. We were giggly and flirty. He soon took me to his house around 12 almost 1 in the morning. Jenna wasn't home and Elena was with either Caroline or Bonnie tonight._

_ Jeremy and I went to his room. I took my jacket off and Jeremy took his hoodie and sweater off. He gave me a kiss and pulled me closer to his body to make the kiss longer. We were on his bed. I was on the bottom, while he was on top. He was about to take my top off, until I stopped him._

_ "Jeremy...Jeremy stop, please. Jeremy stop!" I told him. "What?" He asked slowly climbing off me. I pulled myself up and was sitting on his bed, only a few inches away from him. "We can't do this, Jeremy." I told him, not looking at him. "Do what?" He asked, even though I knew he already knew the answer. "This! We can't do this, Jeremy! I'm not ready." I admitted to him. "Why not? We've been together for 6 months and you keep telling me the same thing over and over again, that you're not ready. And I'm wondering why?" He asked, a little pissed. "I want my first time to be special. To be romantic. To be...with the love of my life." I told him, I said the last part quietly, yet I'm sure he heard it. "So that's it, that's the problem...you..you don't love me?" He said. I turned to look at him shocked._

_ "No, no, no...Jeremy, I do... I do.. love you." I stated, "I just need time to think about it. I promise you that when my body's ready, I'll let you know. And don't ever say I don't love you...because I do.. I do love you, Jeremy." He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I was too drunk and tired to go home, so I spent the night over. In separate rooms of course. I used the guest room._

_ After 2 months had past, Jeremy cheated on me with Vicki Donovan. I was so upset that I ended up having an argument with Jeremy, which was a rare thing for us to do._

"_I can't believe you cheated on me!" I shouted at him. We were in the living room of his house. "Ana, it...it's not what you think." He stated. "What the bloody fuck do you mean!?" I shouted again. "Ana...Vicki means nothing to me." He said calmly, trying to calm me down. "You're lying, Jeremy. You ARE lying! For the past 2 months, you've been hanging around your friends and Vicki and ignoring my calls. You said you were just busy being with your friends. Well..tell me Jeremy, was Vicki one of you so called 'Friends' because you never introduced me to any of them!" I pointed out. "Ana..." He said, under his breath._

_ "No, Jeremy, no... I'm done with this. All you did was screw with my head and I want it to stop. Now! Not only did you cheat on me, but you lied to me also. I can handle someone who no longer loves me, but I can't handle a person who contently lies to me all the time. I... I... I just can't! Jeremy I can't." I said. A tear rolled down my cheek. I didn't notice it, until Jeremy came close to me and was about to put a hand over my cheek, to wipe the tear away. I smacked his hand away, before he could touch my skin. "Stay away from me!" I yelled at him. "Ana...I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking!" He shouted slightly at me. I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jeremy but this...this can't work. I'm sorry..." I said before walking off._

_ Before I could leave, Jeremy grabbed my arm and tried to pull me back to him. "Jeremy, let go of me! Now!" I shouted, while pulling my arm away from him. But he had a good grip and wouldn't let go. Soon all the angry and frustration got the best of me._

_ Smack._

_ I slapped him in the face. He let go of me, to touch his left cheek, that was beaming hot red. Tears ran down my face as I ran away from him. I went to my car and drove all the way home and went to my room, where I locked the door and ignored Melissa, who wanted to know what happened._

I sighed a bit and touched the locket that I was wearing. It was the same locket that Jeremy gave me for my 16th birthday. I may have hated Jeremy then and I may be still hurt for what he did to me, but I wasn't too mad enough to get rid of the necklace. I kept it the entire time and I only wore it rarely.

I looked over at Melissa who was still sleeping on the couch. I got up and got some Sprite soda to drink. I sat down on the other couch. As I looked at Melissa, I remembered how she convinced me to move to Mystic Falls.

_It was Monday morning, I came back home from school as usual. I sighed as I entered the house. My had parents died last month and everyday I come home to this house, I can't help, but feel guilty for my parents death. Sometimes, I wish it was me instead of them._

_ As I got to the kitchen, I made myself some lunch. I had peanut butter and jelly bread sandwich. Before I could get a bite, Melissa walked into the room full of excitement. "Are you okay?" I asked. Ever since our parents death I never seen her happy or smile. I may have seen it, but the ones she gave were fake then. _

_"I got a new job at being a weather girl in Virginia!" She nearly shrieked out loud. "Wait Virginia?" I asked slightly surprised. "Yeah I applied and they offed me a choice, either I take the weather girl job at Richmond, Virginia or I take a journalist job in this town called, Mystic Falls, Virginia." She explained, as she poured herself some coffee. I gave her a slightly nasty look. I never was fond of coffee then. I took my mind off this and thought about the unknown town she told me about. How come I never heard of it? It soon hit me. "Wait, Melissa you can't take those jobs!" I spat out loud. Melissa nearly spat out her coffee but slightly choked on it instead. "W... what are you nuts! I can't pass an opportunity like this! Tell me one good reason why I can't take the job?" She asked._

_ "Because Virginia is far away from here. I'll never be able to see you everyday!" I told her._

_ I personally don't really care if I go a whole week without seeing my sister. I'll be fine, but ever since my parents death, Melissa is the ONLY family, that I know of in Denver, left. I can't just let her leave, while I'm still grieving!_

_ "We'll move then." Melissa answered._

_ Move? Move. MOVE!_

_ "We can't move!" I shouted slightly, now standing up from my seat. "Why should we stay here for? There's nothing here for us. We have pretty much nothing left in our lives, this is our only chance to change that. You can only get this opportunity once in a lifetime, you know! And I can't pass this up!" She told me. I thought it over and I thought maybe leaving Denver might be a good thing. In order to stop grieving over my parents death, I need to stay away from home. I need to stay away from this city. I need to stay away from this state! In order to get over them, because everywhere I go, everywhere I look, I see a memory of my parents or something or someone that reminds me of them. "I thought so." Melisa stated before taking another drink of her coffee. I guess I was in deep thought, that I forgot to answer her previous question. "So where should we go?" I finally asked._

_ "I don't know that's why I asked you, I'm thinking Mystic Falls but I'm not sure." Melissa admitted. I eyed her for a moment. "I don't know either, but I think maybe Richmond is a better choice." I stated. Melissa rolled her eyes at me. We could NEVER agree on one thing, so there was only one thing to do:__ Flip for it._

_ I went into my back pack and pulled out a dime and asked "Heads or tails?" "Heads." Melissa said. "Tails." I said before tossing the coin in the air. I caught the coin, before it touched the ground. My fist clenched it. When I opened my fist, I literally dropped it on the ground after Melissa and I read it._

_ It was heads._

I shook my head at Melissa slightly after remembering that. I never wanted to come to Mystic Falls, but I did anyway. I have to say I had ups and downs in my life, but so far even with all the supernatural drama, I'm happy that my sister's alive, I'm happy that Tyler is safe, I'm happy that my friends and everyone I care about is safe. And I'm glad that after everything we've all been through, we survived it all.

A few more hours had passed and another memory came to me. It was the time when Elena convinced me into joining her and Bonnie and having a dinner party with them, also including Stefan. I couldn't turn that down! It all started at the History class school.

_I was in my seat in the History class. My seat was behind Elena's. As always. I sighed a bit softly and groaned in my head. The whole day and time, Mr. Tanner has been giving me the evil and dirty eye. He practically has given me this since the first day of school! I rolled my eyes slightly. I stopped when I saw a familiar figure at the corner of my right eye. I turned my head slightly and looked. I saw that Stefan's seat was next to mine. I blushed a bit in embarrassment. How could I NOT notice him there before!? I glanced over at Stefan every so often. I didn't know why, but every since the first day I met him, which wasn't that long ago... maybe a week or so, I've felt this slight attraction towards him. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Talk about a chick magnet!_

_ I was in slight deep thought, that when Mr Tanner asked me a question he had to repeat it three or two times. I flinched a bit startled and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't get the question. What was it again?" He looked at me a bit annoyed, but kept his eyes locked on Elena and asked, "Pearl Harbor?" He asked us both. We were learning the time lines, I assume. "Uh..." Elena stumbled. I, on the other hand knew that it was December 7, but I didn't know the exact year date...so I DARED not say anything making a fool out of myself!_

_ "December 7, 1941." I heard a voice say next to me. And what a sexy voice it was! I turned to look at Stefan, who announced the answer. I gave him a 'thank' look and slight smile. "Thank you, Miss Gilbert." Mr. Tanner joked slightly. I rolled my eyes once again. How long is it before the school bell rings, so I could get the hell outta here!? "Anytime." Stefan informed him. "Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall?" Mr. Tanner asked us all. "1989. I'm good with dates, sir." Stefan told him. I kept my eyes locked on him for a bit. "Are you? How good? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act?" Mr. Tanner challenged._

_ Ooh! It's on now!_

_ "1964." Stefan said._

_ "John F. Kennedy assassination." Mr. Tanner wondered._

_ "1963." Stefan answered._

_ "Martian Luther King." Mr. Tanner tested._

_ "'68." Stefan told him._

_ "Lincoln." Mr. Tanner tested._

_ "1865." Stefan told him._

_ "Roe V.S Wayne." Mr. Tanner tested._

_ "1973." Stefan answered him._

_ "Board V.S Brown." Mr. Tanner tested._

_ "1954." Stefan told him. _

_"The Battle of Gettysburg." Mr. Tanner tested. _

_"1863." Stefan answered him._

_ "Koran War." Mr. Tanner tested him, he was getting piss off now!_

_ "1950 to 1953." Stefan told him._

_ I was looking at Mr. Tanner and Stefan back and forth the ENTIRE test! I was impressed. "Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner corrected him. "Uh, Actually, sir, it was '53." Stefan corrected him. "Look it up, somebody. Quickly." Mr. Tanner told the class. Nobody hesitated on going on their phones to search for the answer online. "It was 19...53." I told him from my phone. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Mr. Tanner didn't know THAT much after all! Trust me one of these days, Stefan WOULD be a good history teacher! After class, we all got up and left the classroom. As we were leaving, I quickly caught up with Elena and Stefan. "How did you know all that?" Elena asked him. "Yeah? How did you? I was impressed, I barley got half of them right in my head." I told him. "Years and years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing." He told us. I raised my eyebrows slightly. _

_I didn't know he was a loner._

I shook my head slightly at that thought. I couldn't help but laugh out loud slightly, but not loud enough to wake Melissa though, at that dumb challenge Mr. Tanner had given Stefan. Oh the look on his face when I said it was '53! later that night, I went to Elena's house to have dinner with her, Bonnie and Stefan.

_I wore a long green plain dress with a brown belt around the waist. I wore brown short cowgirl boots and I had my hair open with full of curls. I went over to Elena and Bonnie's house about an hour before Stefan arrived. We were fixing the table. Once he arrived, we were done. It was now dinner time, and man was it ONE silent dinner! I've never been this quiet at dinner, since my parents funeral. _

_"Did Tanner give you a hard day today?" Elena finally broke the silence, by asking Stefan. "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan told her. I nodded slightly, even though I had no idea what they were talking about. "Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..." Elena started. "Yeah, I heard." Bonnie interrupted her. But I didn't! "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena asked. I wasn't sure who, since she was looking at both Bonnie and I._

_ "Parents passed, moved here with my older sister a month later. She became my legal guardian. She's a Journalist. Tyler's my cousin. And I'm only 16 right now. They died last year." I told him. He nodded slightly in understandmeant. "Bonnie?" Elena asked her, showing it was her turn now. "Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad." Bonnie told him. "No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has this lineage of witches. I remember one time she predicted that Ana was a Mantra, you know, a person who can see through the future. It's really cool" Elena told Stefan. "Cool, isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie and I both told her. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800's." Stefan told us. Damn, he must be REALLY good in history! "My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie told him. "Really? Salem witches?" Stefan wondered. "Yeah." Bonnie told her. "I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan told her. "Really? Why?" Bonnie and I practically asked. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan told us. "Yeah, they were." Bonnie corrected mainly to herself. I nodded a bit slightly. It was barely noticeable._

_ The doorbell rang and Elena went to go get it. "I wonder who that could be?" Elena asked, mainly to herself. Stefan and I shared a quick glance for some odd and unknown reason. We both got up to see who was at the door. Elena opened the door. Outside near the doorway stood Caroline and some random guy behind her with a black jacket on. I couldn't tell who he was, but he did look a tiny bit familiar to someone, I just couldn't place who. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought desert." Caroline told us. "Oh." Elena and I said in realization._

_ It did make sense why SHE was here, but not the dude behind her._

_ "Hope you don't mind." The guy said to Elena. There was something off about him, but I couldn't really tell what. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him in FULL alert. "I'm waiting for Elena to invite me in." The guy said to Stefan. "Oh yeah, you can..." Elena started. "No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Stefan interrupted. Something wasn't right here. Not only did the guy here, who's name was assumed to be Damon just popped up here in the blue, but Stefan was warning Elena, but his voice sounded as if he was warning her from danger. Or something like that. "Get in here." Caroline demanded Damon. "We're just...finishing up." Stefan said. "It's fine. Just come on in." Elena told Damon. He walked into the house and said to Elena, "You have a beautiful home, Elena." "Thank you." Elena accepted the compliment._

_ A few hours or minutes later we were all sitting around together in the living room. Bonnie sat by herself, Caroline sat next to Damon, and Elena and I sat next to each other, with only Stefan in the middle and between us. I practically tuned out most of the conversation, but tuned back the end a bit. "You know you two don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena and... Ana is it?" Damon said. "Oh, it's just because both their parents died. Yeah, I mean they were both just going through a blah phase. Elena use to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Caroline explained to Damon. I rolled my eyes slightly. _

_This is why Caroline and I weren't friends. She was VERY shallow!_

_ "I'm sorry, Elena...Ana. I know what it's like to lose both parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've ever cared about die." Damon told us. "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan informed him. "Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. Last thing I wanted to do was bring HER up. Mmm" Damon told him innocently. It seemed fake to me. And what did he mean by __'HER'? "I'm sorry, but CLEARLY we haven't introduced each other properly...I'm Damon...Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother." Damon changed the subject and told me. I glanced over at Stefan slightly. He never mentioned he had a brother before. "I'm Anastasia Plums...but everybody calls me Ana." I told him, while shaking his hand. It was surprisingly cold. "Plums? Ha! I'm sorry, for a minute there I mistaken you for Elena's sister?" Damon told me, once our handshake was done. I gave him a confused look. "What gave you that impression?" I asked him. "Nothing really... it's just Caroline, here mentioned earlier that BOTH your parents died, so I assumed you had the same parents and were sisters." Damon clarified._

_ "No. I think you misheard her, my parents died a year before Elena's. I'm from Denver, Colorado. I moved here later on. Elena doesn't have a sister. We're friends." I clarified correctly. "Well thank you for clarifying it for me...Miss Plums." He told me. "Anytime, Mister Salvatore." I told him. I smiled slightly at him and he smiled back briefly. I don't know what came over me earlier...he didn't seem so bad to me...at least once you get to know him, but then again I still couldn't shake off the feeling that he wasn't suppose to be trusted._

_ And well...obviously he attacked me that same night._

I sighed a bit at that thought. I soon thought about the time I first found out about vampires.

_I was at the Salvatore house. We were in the living room. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" I cried out loud. Damon had just attacked me an hour ago, and I blacked out most of it. All I know was that it was real and painful. My neck had a huge bite mark to the left side of my neck. "Ana...it...it's going to be okay. You'll be fine...he's not gonna hurt you anymore." Stefan tried to calm me down. It didn't work much. "Calm down? How the fuck am I suppose to calm down?! He tried to kill me! How did he bite me in the first place? This is NOT a normal bite! And his eyes...his eyes were all red and veiny and...and..." I stumbled a bit. I ended up in tears slightly. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way...I...I really am Ana..." Stefan told me. He was upset too. "What's going on, Stefan? I know what I saw and felt and heard but I...I...I just don't get it. I don't understand. I'm confused!" I confessed to him. "Ana...Ana listen to me. I'm going to tell you something...something that'll change your life forever. And I want you to trust me and to believe me." He told me softly. I nodded slightly._

_ "I'm a vampire." He told me, after a moment of hesitation. "A...a...what?" I asked him in confusion. He sat a little closer to me on the couch and said, "I'm a vampire and so is Damon. He bit you so he could drink your blood." He told me. I looked at him as if he was insane. There's NO such thing as vampires! Now he must really be fucking with me! I wonder if Bonnie set him up to this? This clearly is a joke! But I couldn't help but wonder...It would explain all the weird animal attacks, disappearances, and the bite mark on my neck. It wasn't a human bite mark or an animals. My eyes blew up slightly at this revelation. THIS IS FUCKING REAL!_

_"Oh my God...those animal attacks on T.V...did you?..." I asked in horror and quietly. "No, no, no. That was all Damon...that's how he chooses to live. He drinks from the vein for a living, I don't...not anymore...I have a strict animal diet." He explained to me. I looked at me for a long minute. I didn't know HOW in the world I was suppose to process this information. I nodded slightly to myself a bit, once I somehow got it._

_ "Am...am I gonna be a vampire?" I asked him, wondering if I get bitten by a vampire, I'm automatically one. "No, you're not a vampire. If you die with a vampires blood in your system then you'll become a vampire. You don't have any blood in your system...yet." He told me. I shot my eyebrows up to my hairline. "Yet...what do you mean YET?!" I asked in full alarm. "Your neck is wounded and it'll get worse. I can heal you. A vampire blood can heal you. You need to drink my blood in order to fix your wound so nobody tomorrow will notice the bite mark on your neck." He told me. "But...but you just said if I have vampire blood in my system..." I started. "That's only IF you die with it. Once I give you my blood, I'll take you home and you'll go off to bed. By tomorrow the blood would be out of your system and you'll be okay." He told me. It took me a moment before I nodded in agreement and understood what to do. I sat closer to Stefan. He bite his wrist and told me to drink from it. _

_Okay this was a LOT weirder than I thought. _

_I had his wrist around my lips and his blood started to drip down inside my mouth. This felt weird but...it soon drifted away to the back of my head. The weird taste in the beginning soon dissolved. I was actually drinking the blood. After a minute, Stefan released his wrist away from my mouth. I felt slightly disappointed. As weird as it seemed, I actually kinda liked it._

_ After another while, Stefan took me home in his car. We drove in silence. Once we got home, he told me before I could even enter the house, "Ana...I know you're probably confused tonight, but I swear I'll tell you everything one day. And please keep this between you and me. Knowing this is dangerous and don't tell anyone about it, not even Elena or your sister. They wouldn't understand. I get it if you don't want to be around me right now, but please keep this as a secret. You can hate me all you want, but I need you to trust me." I nodded and said quietly, "I can't be around you right now...but I trust you." with that I went in the house and locked all the doors and windows in the house._

_ Once I got to my room, I practically cried myself to sleep slightly._

I sighed at that memory. Of all people, I was the first out of my so called 'friend' group to find out about vampires...without being compelled...like Caroline. I soon remembered what happened the next day.

_It was kickoff time for the Timberwolves...our school's football __team. Stefan was on the team. There I kept my distance away from Stefan and didn't talk to him. But I was on full alert when I saw him mingle around with people. I was making sure that I could trust him to not hurt my friends or anyone. So far...he passed the test that day. Tyler and Jeremy got into a fight that night...God knows why?! I was driving myself crazy trying to find Jeremy. I soon found him sitting by himself on the bleachers._

_ "Oh my God! Jeremy!" I shouted as I ran over to him in a death hug. "Oww! Hey, hey Ana...take it easy alright!?" He told me in discomfort. I let it slide for today. "What the hell, Jeremy? Tyler's my cousin! Why would you pick a fight with him for?!" I asked him, a little pissed now. "I don't know..." He told me. "What do you mean you don't know?! You can't just pick a fight with someone and not know or have a reason too?! That's fucking stupid!" I told him. He didn't reply. I breathed in and out slowly, but surely trying to calm myself down. Soon a girl came by and said to Jeremy, "It wasn't just for the drugs." I looked up to her in confusion._

_ What was she talking about?_

_ "Um...Jeremy who's this?" I asked in confusion. "This is Vicki...you know Vicki, Matt's sister...I told you about her before." He told me. "Oh...so you're Vicki!? Nice to meet you I'm Ana." I told her before shaking her hand. "Hey, Ana." She told me. Something also clicked in. "Hey aren't you the same Vicki that's previously been dating my cousin...you know Tyler?" I asked, making sure I was correct. 'Yeah." She said, a bit weakly. "Well...that's cool. Any who...I'll catch you later, Jeremy. I'll see you after the game, k? Bye!" I told him. With that I gave him a quick kiss like peck on the lips before walking off to the game._

I rolled my eyes at that thought. I was SO delusional back then. I couldn't even see the evidence that Jeremy was OBVIOUSLY cheating on me! I soon remembered one day,... like really EARLY in the morning...Stefan and I hung out at the library, which was a quiet and descent place for Stefan to tell me the truth about well...EVERYTHING!

_We were at the school library at 6 in the fucking morning! I was tired, but I held back a yawn. Stefan and I agreed to meet up at the library so he could explain...well...EVERYTHING to me!_

_ "Ana." Stefan said as he walked in._

_ "Stefan." I said in a monotone voice._

_ We looked at each other for a moment, before sitting down at a desk table. We sat across from each other. "I have questions." I told him. "I know. Fire away. I'll tell you whatever you want to know. I'll be honest. I promise." He told me. I looked at his trustworthy eyes to see if he was telling me the truth. I saw no lie, so I guess that was a good sign. I took a DEEP breath, before asking him, "How can you walk in the sun? Online they say vampires burn in the sun and in Twilight they sparkle." "There's this stone called the Lapis Lazuli. A witch has to perform a spell on it. They create this daylight ring that helps us walk in the sun. If we take it off; we burn to death." Stefan told me. "How many vampires are there in this world?" I asked him. "I don't know. It's not really visible to know how many vampires there is per say, but right now I only know that Damon and I are vampires." He told me. I eyed him for a moment before asking him,_

_ "What other supernatural creatures, aside from the vampires, are in this world?" I asked him. "There are witches, I'm not sure if werewolves are still around, and there are also Mantras, but I've never met or seen one...so they might be a myth." He told me. I rolled my eyes at this and gave him a smirk. _

_"I'm a Mantra, technically." "Really?...Interesting." He commented. "Anyway, can you eat garlic?" I asked. "Yes?" He answered without hesitation. "What about holy water?" I asked. "It's drinkable." He told me. "Do wooden stakes really kill you?" I wondered. "Yes, but only in the heart." He told me. "Can you weaken a vampire without killing him?" I asked him. "Yes. You can drain his blood, which isn't as easy as you think, or you can use a herb flower called vervain. It keeps you from getting compelled and it harms vampires. It burns to our touch. You can wear it or ingest it. It keeps all vampires away. So they wont attack you." He explained. I nodded in understandmeant. "You said if you die with vampire blood in your system you become a vampire. Who turned you?" I wondered. "A girl named Katherine." He told me. "A girl named Katherine who?!" I teased a bit. "Her name was Katherine Pierce. Her blood turned Damon and me into vampires." He told me. "How'd you know her?" I asked him. He thought it over briefly before explaining to me,_

_ "She had a story with her. That her parents died in a fire. My father had pity on her and had accepted her to live with us as long as she wanted. She was our guest. Damon and I fell for her instantly. She, however, played with the both of us, making each other fight for her affection and love. We became rivals eventually, putting a woman before our brotherhood. She had to choose between Damon and I. She picked me, but it was too late. One night when we were together, news got out that she was a vampire. My father and some of the towns men came and captured her. Damon and I both died to save her that night. We didn't know then, but she was making us drink her blood for weeks. I was compelled to do it, while Damon was willing; no compulsion was necessary. Damon hated me for taking 'his girl'. Now he's trying to get back at me..." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "By making my life a living hell." He added once he saw my confusion._

_ I couldn't help but feel sorry for Stefan. He NEVER wanted this. "How long have you been a vampire?" I wondered. He thought it over briefly in his head. "For...144 years." He told me. My lower jaw literally fell open. "What?!" I asked in shock. "Yeah. I get that a lot." He told me, hinting a bit of sarcasm. "When did you get turned?" I asked. "In 1864." He told me. My eyes blew up like a hose full of water pressure. "1864..." I mumbled to myself. "Wait. How old were you then?!" I wondered. "I was 17 then." He told me._

_ Now I felt like fainting. _

_"So, what?...you're like forever 17 or something?" I wondered. "Yeah." He told me. "So how old was Damon?" I questioned. "He was 24. We're 7 years apart." He informed me. "So whatever age you were when you were turned, you'll always be that age for uh...life?" I asked. "Yeah, that's kinda how it goes." He told me. Soon something came to me. "Can vampires have children?!" I asked, thinking it would be pretty freaky to have babies with fangs in this town. "No, no, no. Uh...vampires can't precreate." He informed me. I let out a sigh in relief. That was a close one! "So...uh what else is there about vampires that I don't know?" I asked him. He was quiet for a moment. I was about to ask again, until he said, "We can heal quickly, if we get injured or shot at. We can fall off a cliff landing on our feet with ease. We can compel people to do what ever we won't as long as they're not on vervain. When we get turned we have to go through a transition. If you feed on blood you became an official vampire. If you don't...you die. We have super senses we can hear from a far, smell from a far, and see things clearer then any other human being. In fact, I could hear your heart beating, before I even got into the library. From that I knew you did come."_

_ My eyes blew up in shock and amazement. I didn't know that! Well...not half of it that is... "Well...uh...that's not creepy at all!" I said sarcastically. I wonder if he could see my imperfect skin flaws, even though I don't see it, doesn't mean it might not be there! "Um, I know I'm gonna be very embarrassed for asking this, but...can you see my imperfect skin flaws on my face?" I asked him, gulping in the beginning. "Yes, but surprisingly you don't have any. You're completely flawless." He told me. I looked in his eyes, to see if he was messing with me, but it was true. I WAS FLAWLESS! I couldn't help but blush at that. "Are you blushing?" He asked me. I tried so hard to stop blushing, but it wouldn't stop. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you." I told him, thinking I was making him uncomfortable. "No, no. Don't worry. I don't mind. It looks pretty on you." He told me. This only made me blush even more. Why was I always blushing when I was around him?! I use to blush sometimes around Jeremy, but with Stefan, it's every 5 freaking seconds I blush! UGH! "Lets get back at my place to finish the story. Someones car is pulling up near the driveway. Probably the librarian." He told me. I nodded and we got up from our seats._

_ In just mere minutes, we left the library without the librarian even noticing._

I remember 2 weeks after that, he soon regained my trust again...well...fully that is. We went back to the Boarding House to finish the so called 'story'... eventually I left later on. I came back 2 weeks later or so to get my MP3 Player, that I stupidly left behind, when I last visited, which wasn't TOO long ago.

_I walked off to the Boarding house and entered. I searched slightly high and low for my MP3 Player...that was back BEFORE I had an IPhone! "Ana... what are you doing here?" Elena asked me. I jumped a bit, when I heard her. I didn't know she was here. "I...uh came to get my MP3 Player...oh here it is!" I told her. It was on the living rooms table counter. Duh! Why hadn't I notice it there before?!_

_ "Wait...you were here before?" She asked me. "Does it really matter? Anyway...I'm just gonna..." I trailed off, once I saw a familiar figure in the kitchen. "Is that Vicki Donovan?!" I asked Elena. Elena didn't answer. I got pissed and started pacing in speed towards the kitchen. Elena tried to stop me, but I made it to the kitchen either way. "You have some nerve showing your face in town after what you did!" I told her. She turned around to look at me in shock and started, "Ana...I.." "You broke Jeremy and I up! And you dumped Tyler! Why? Vicki, why are you trying so hard to hurt me!? I thought we were friends! I should have known better then to be friends with a slut like you!" I told her. "Look, Ana. It's not my fault that Jeremy preferred me over you, and besides Tyler and I were just playing around. It was nothing serious." She told me. "You bitch!" I said under my breath. "If I'm a bitch then what does that make you? No wonder Jeremy cheated on you...you're so delusional, naive, stupid, dumb, whiny, and above all...useless!" Vicki stated._

_ I ended up giving Vicki a punch in the face. Her nose was all bloody and she was angry. She soon sped up to me and knocked me against the wall. She was choking me while raising me against the wall. "If you ever do that again I swear I will kill you!" She threatened me. "Oh yeah? Is that before or after I stake you?" I told her. Vicki looked at me in confusion. As she was like that for a moment, I quickly went in my back pocket and staked her in the lower gut with a wooden stake. She quickly took it out the minute it went in and backed away from me. After a while she left. _

_"What the hell, Stefan!? Why is she a vampire?!" I asked him. "Damon." He told me. I rolled my eyes slightly. Of course! "You said that you had him taken care of!" I reminded him. "I know. He got to her one night and killed her. She had his blood in her system. I'm trying to help her with her cravings. I suggest you stay away from her. Because once you turn into a vampire every emotion is wrapped in one thing. Hunger. If she's mad; she's in rage. If she's in love; she loves too much. And when she's sad; it's like the end of the world to her." He told me. I look at him for a moment and said, "Yeah, well you better fix this Stefan, cause if anyone else gets hurt by your brother...I'll be blaming you for it. And I have more stakes where it's coming from. Do not make me use it on you!" I warned/threatened him before leaving the kitchen__. _

_I was in the living room. I was about to leave until Elena stopped me by saying "Ana, wait!" I turned to face her. "You know?" She asked me. I nodded in silent. "How long have you known this?" She asked me. "That night when you first invited Damon in? He attacked me that same night. Stefan healed me and told me everything. I've known it ever since." I told her. "So you've known this this whole time and you never told me?!" She asked me with betrayal. "Elena, I wanted to tell you. In fact, I wanted to tell you, Bonnie, Caroline, Melissa, Tyler...nearly EVERYBODY about it. But I couldn't. I promised Stefan I'd keep it a secret from you all. And besides...I saw how happy you were with him. I didn't want to ruin it by telling you the truth. I was only trying to protect you from all of this. How long have you known?" I admitted to her. "Not that long ago." She told me. We soon embraced. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way." Elena told me. "I'm sorry you had to figure it out this way!" I told her. We soon unhugged each other and went our separate ways._

Wow that seemed like a distant memory to me. It seemed like I barely even lived it! It was too bad Vicki died like that though. She was the ONLY girl that Tyler had dated that I kinda liked. Oh well! I also remember one day...

_Bonnie and I went over to Elena's house to surprise her. "Hey you up!?" Bonnie and I asked her, before jumping onto her bedside. We were in her room. "No." Elena lied. I tried to pull the bed sheet covers off her head with Bonnie's help. "No, No!" She repeated. "Oh grow up, Elena!" I joked a bit. We soon gave up and sat down next to her. "Why haven't you called me back?" Bonnie asked her. "I'm sorry." Elena told her. "Do you plan on staying under there forever?" I asked her, while raising the sheet up slightly a bit. "Yup!" Elena told me. I rolled my eyes. Talk about being 4 again! "Come, on Elena what's going on? Tell me before I beat it out of you with your own pillow!" I threatened miserably."I'm tired of thinking...of talking...I" She started. "Can you give us the one- line version please? So we can at least pretend to be helpful?" Bonnie asked. I rolled my eyes slightly. "Stefan and I broke up." Elena told us._

_ I was shocked, and caught off guard by the answer. How the fuck did they break up?! A part of me thinks it had something to do with Damon! "Oh you poor dear!" I said using my nanny voice, which always made people smile or laugh at. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Right stupid question. I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck." Bonnie said. _

_I wouldn't say suck, but you have been kind of suck...ish lately, when it comes to your friends!_

_ "You wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it." Elena told us. I thought it over in my head. I had no idea how to distract Elena, at least at that moment. "Just remember you asked for it?" Bonnie warned her. I looked at her in confusion as she was ripping Elena's pillow, sending feathers over the sheets. "Hey!" Elena started. "Be patient." Bonnie told us, but mainly her. "Okay." Elena and I both said in defeat. "I need to swear you two to secrecy." Bonnie told us both. I rolled my eyes lately. I wasn't in the mood to keep secrets at the moment, considering I was keeping Stefan's already. "It's kind of a bad week for that stuff." Elena told Bonnie for me. "Swear, cause I'm not suppose to be showing you this." Bonnie demanded us. "Fine! I swear." I said raising my hand in a pledge. "Okay, I swear." Elena told her. "There's no windows open, right?" Bonnie asked us. "Right." Elena and I said, I said it in boredom. "There's no fan. No air conditioning." Bonnie stated the obvious. "Duh!" I stated to myself a bit. "None. What are you doing?" Elena asked her. "Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it. You ready?" Bonnie told us. I nodded briefly. I didn't know what Bennett was up to?! "Bonnie what's going on?" Elena asked her. Bonnie had her hand around the feathers. They suddenly started to levitate. _

_Elena and I watched in shock and amazement. How is this possible?! I looked down Bonnie's arm and hand in search of any invisible wires, but I found none. This was fucking real! "Oh, my God!" I said nearly under my breath. The feathers started to float among us. I placed my hand out to touch the feathers playfully. This was so cool! "It's true Elena and Ana. Everything my Grams told be. It's impossible and it's true. I'm a witch." She told us. "I believe you." Elena said. I was nearly speechless. I didn't know what to say or think. This was pretty cool!_

_ I suddenly felt something weird. I felt as if there was some sort of connection that I had with Bonnie that I've never noticed before. I soon took a hold of one of Bonnie's hand. There it was. Her hand didn't shock me or anything, but I felt a rage of electricity ruining through my entire body. It was making me feel tingly. Bonnie looked up at me in confusion. I'm sure she noticed that too. The feathers started to swirl around us. It was as if we were attracting them like magnets. I soon let go of Bonnie's hand. The feathers soon stopped levitating. That was weird! _

_"It's weird huh? after all this times joke about being a physic. I really am a witch. You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?" Bonnie asked us, ignoring what happened a moment ago. "Of course not Bonnie. If you're a freak then what would that make me? A freakshow I presume!" I told her, while referring to the fact I MIGHT be a Mantra as she 'predicted'. "Like, Ana said 'of course not!' but Bonnie...I...I don't understand. If Grams didn't want you to show anyone this, then why would you tell us for?" Elena asked her. "You're my best friends. I can't keep secrets from you." Bonnie told us both. Suddenly guilt washed up over my face. I couldn't handle lying to my friends and family. I couldn't handle not telling them about Stefan and Damon and God knows who else is involved! It was too much. But I knew if I'd tell anyone...and I mean ANYONE. Everyone, I know and love was going to die because of it._

I rolled my eyes at that and started to think about Stefan's birthday party. 162D birthday party to be specific!

_I was at the Grill that night. I heard Caroline was throwing a party there, and since there's really nothing to do in Mystic Falls, I practically gave in. I saw Stefan there. I sighed and built up courage to walk up to him. "Hey, Stefan!" I said cheery. "Oh, hey Ana? I didn't expect to see you here." He told me. "Yeah well I was bored and I heard there was gonna be a party here...so...I came to check it out. What's you're excuse?" I asked him. "It's...uh...it's my birthday." He told me. "Wow. Really? So what are you turning...wait let me guess...um, don't help me...I'm still thinking...what for it...what for it...17!?" I joked. Stefan smiled a bit sheepishly and said "Actually, 162." My mouth nearly dropped open at that._

_ Man he was...old! And not old, I mean OLD OLD! _

_"Wow, really?" I asked him. "Yup." He told me. I smiled/ smirked at him and said, before hugging him, "Well, Happy birthday, Grandpa!" after we broke apart he rolled his eyes and shook he head saying "Now I regret telling you my age." "You bet your sweet blonde hair you'll regret it!" I teased. "Wanna dance?!" "No." He told me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm. "Wrong answer, Salvatore!" I said, before pulling him towards the dance floor._

_ Hours later. "Come on! I need a little more foot movement than that!" I told him. I had met Lexi a few minutes ago. I liked her; she was fun. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like making a fool out of myself." He told me. I rolled my eyes a bit. "Oh grow up, Grandpa! You can't be THAT bad!" I told him. "Fine, but let me know if you see Damon with his camera __phone, alright?" He told me. "Right." I told him._

_ After a while we started to turn out as good dancers. For a loner, he was pretty good at dancing. He shouldn't doubt himself and give himself more credit on that. _

_After a while, Lexi and Stefan were playing with the pool table. I watched them play, since I didn't know the rules and didn't want to cheat. "Woo!" Stefan cheered, after making a good move. "Nice!" Lexi and I both told him. It's been a while, since I last seen Stefan smile. I liked his smile, it always made me smile. Later on, Lexi went to get some drinks, or in this case Tequila, and Stefan and I were by ourselves. "I'm sorry I threatened you before. I was pissed." I told him, refering to a few weeks back with Vicki. "It's alright, I understand. I would have been mad too if the situation was switched." He told me. "Yeah." I said to myself. I soon walked up near to him to watch him play up close. "So how are you?" He asked me. I looked up at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean by that?" "I know it's not any of my business, but I heard that you and Jeremy were a 'thing' and well..uh..broke it off. I wanted to see if you were okay and all." He explained. _

_I froze a bit when he mentioned that. It's been a while since someone brought that up. I wasn't entirely sure if I was okay or not. Yeah I was pissed, but I practically forgot about Jeremy. "I guess I'm fine. You know, Stefan...I was a bit upset in the beginning, but for some reason I forgot about it like weeks later." I admitted to him. "Maybe something or someone got your mind off it." He suggested. "Yeah...maybe. All I know is I'm sworn off guys. For now! At least until I find that special someone, you know?" I told him. "Yeah. But take it from someone who's been around for a bit. When it comes to finding true love you can't find it; but he'll find you. And when it comes, you'll know for sure if it's really real or not." He told me. We looked at each other for a moment, until Lexi came up to us. Stefan continued playing with the pool table._

_ "Yep, I drank yours, sorry." Lexi told us. "LEXI!" I exclaimed/whined slightly. "Thank you." He told her. Why would he thank her for? She drank our Tequila, man! "You weren't suppose to be listening. I was feeling epic, whatever." She told him. We smiled at her anyway._

I sighed at that memory. It was a shame Lexi died. She was really starting to grow on me. I soon remembered that one time that Caroline made up the BIGGEST and BADDEST mistake of her life, that placed as all in danger.

The seance.

_Bonnie, Elena, Caroline and I were at the Gilbert house. We were just hanging out together that particular night. Bonnie was telling us in the kitchen about some necklace, that Caroline loaned her, was giving her nightmares. We soon learned the connection between Bonnie and the necklace. After a while it happened. "So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked with boredom a bit. All this talk about Bonnie and this ghostly witch necklace was boring me a bit. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a seance?" Caroline shared with us. "I don't think that's a good idea." Bonnie pointed out. I looked at everyone in confusion. "What's a seance?" I asked them. _

_Everyone looked at me in surprise. "You don't know what a Seance is? Haven't you seen scary movies or something? They sometimes have it in them." Caroline pointed out. "Well obviously I have not! I've never been fond of scary movies. I'm more of a comedy or drama kind of girl." I told them. "A seance is an attempt to communicate with spirits. And if I'm not correct, I DO remember seeing at least one person or more die or get killed in movies that involve them!" Bonnie explained to me. "Now that I know what it is, I'm just gonna go out and say it. CAROLINE, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! We can't have a freaking seance. It'll kill us! I wanna live tomorrow!" I told her. "Oh come on! Lets summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some explaining to do." Caroline stated. _

_After a moment of bickering, Caroline and I plus others had no other choice than to give in with the idea...even IF it killed us!_

_We were all in Elena's bedroom, where we decided to have the seance. "So...um...how does this work again?" I asked Caroline. "You'll see." Caroline told me, then looked at Bonnie to continue, "Now be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call her out."_

_ For a minute there, it seemed as if almost Caroline, herself, has done this before! That or...she must have watched a LOT of movies involving this! Bonnie did as she was told. I don't know why, but I briefly copied her. "Emily you there?" Bonnie started. I couldn't help but giggle a bit. "Really? 'Emily you there?' that's all you got. Fine. Jeez." Caroline quoted. I rolled my eyes a bit at her statement. "Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." Bonnie started, trying at it again. Nothing happened. I soon got bored and pissed. "Cut the crap Emily and will you bloody show up already?!" I nearly shouted out at the ceiling. After a brief moment, the candles flared up. This freaked me out a bit. "Did that just..." Elena started to ask. "Yeah. It just happened." Caroline cut her off and answered her. "It's just the air conditioner." Bonnie pointed out. I looked at her and raised my eyebrow, giving her a look that said 'Really?'. "Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily if you're among us, show us another sign." Caroline told. This was starting to get frustrating. "This is a waste of my time. If this Emily freak doesn't show up or something, I might as well kill myself, since it's WAY better than being bored over this crap!" I stated._

_ After a minute, the windows flew open. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie said before ripping her necklace off and throwing it to the floor. The candles went out leaving us in the dark. "Crap!" I whispered slightly to myself. I couldn't see a fucking thing! But I could hear voices. "Get the light. Please get the light back on." Bonnie told us, but I couldn't SEE who! "Hold on. I got it." Elena announced. Elena soon turned the bedroom light switch on. _

_Oh what a blessing technology is! if I lived around during the time of no electricity... I don't think I would have survived!_

_ "Hey guys, the necklace, it's gone." Bonnie informed us. I was officially DONE with this whole necklace crap. It was starting to affect ME now!_

_After a while, Bonnie and I left Elena's room. We were looking around for a bit, then suddenly we spotted the necklace in the bathroom. I was shocked and a little scared now. How the fuck did it get from Elena's room to the upstairs bathroom!? Unless Bonnie had thrown it that far, I swear this thing is haunted by an over a hundred year old witch instead of being enchanted by it! Bonnie and I slowly walked into the bathroom. Bonnie picked up the necklace and shouted out "Guys..." then suddenly stopped. The bathroom door just closed by itself, trapping us in. Suddenly the bathroom grew smaller to me. I was always a bit claustrophobic, when it came to small bathrooms like this. In what seemed like mere seconds... _

_All hell broke loose._

_ I barely remembered what happened. It was all a blur. I could hear Caroline and Elena trying to attempt to pry the bathroom door open, as Bonnie and I were in danger inside. After a while the door was open. I opened my eyes. I was in the bathtub. Bonnie was near me. She and I both appeared fine, expect my right head side was bleeding a bit, as if someone knocked me out with a bottle or something. "Oh my God! What happened? Are you okay?" Elena asked both Bonnie and I. "I'm fine, I just need to cover this up before it gets worse." I told Elena, referring to my head side that was now bleeding slightly profusely. "I'm fine." Bonnie told Elena and Caroline. "Unbelievable. You two were totally faking it." Caroline stated. I looked at her in shock. "Oh so you think I just placed fake blood on my head just so I could get a smart remark out of you? Ha! Then you're dealing with the WRONG girl right now at the moment!" I snapped at her. "Caroline. Come on." Elena started out, trying to make peace between her friends, which was NEVER gonna happen at the moment. "No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline protested. "Bonnie?" Elena asked her. "I'm fine. Everything's fine." She told Elena. __Something seemed...off about Bonnie at the moment. She didn't seem like herself. _

_I got up from the tub. Bonnie held her arm out to help me. "Are you alright?" She asked me. I nodded. And she nodded back. She looked down at my hand in surprise. "You're so warm. You're nearly alive." She told me. I look at her in confusion, but I hid it well. What the hell was she babbling about?! It didn't make any sense!_

_ I soon followed Bonnie outside of the bathroom. Thank God! I never thought I'd be outside of it again! After a while, Bonnie was starting to leave. She was acting really strange. As she soon ran down the stair case, I ran out after her. "Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena and I called out to her. "Oh my God! Emily!" Elena called out. I turned to look up at Elena in shock and back at Bonnie. This CLEARLY explains why Bonnie's been acting weird. She was being fucking possessed by Emily, her ancestor! Some relative she must be! "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Bonn...I mean Emily told Elena, before grabbing a firm grip on my hand and pulling me out the door with her. I wanted to pull away, but I feared that if I did, she'd get pissed and turn me into a frog or something._

_ Yeah, I didn't know witches THAT well once I found out they were real! _

"_Where are you taking me?" I asked Emily, after a while had passed and we were walking in the forest. Deeper to be exact. "To where it all began." Emily told me. I nodded, even though I didn't know what the hell she meant by that. "Yes, and where is that by the way?" I asked sly-fully. "The Fell church." She told me. I still couldn't corporate with her. "Why am I coming with you?" I asked her. "Because, you want the same thing. To not let them free in this world. It was our plan. Our last chance." Emily told me. Okay, if I remember correctly, I'm suppose to be 16 okay!? I'm not a vampire, and I wasn't born during the 1800's. Maybe she was confusing me for someone else. I felt a slight interest on who she thought I was and what was she like. So I did what any other person in this situation would do._

_ I played along with it._

_ "Remind me why we can't let them come back again?" I asked her. "They're evil. There not suppose to be alive. No one should have to face such evil as them. The night walkers, who take advantage of people." She told me. I thought it over for a bit. "So...you hate vampires?" I asked her a bit. "I don't hate ALL vampires. There are certain vampires I like and trust, but it is rare. The only TRUE vampires that I like and trust are you and Stefan Salvatore." She answered with honesty. I glanced over at her with shock. She DID think I was a vampire! I gulped a bit. Look what I had gotten myself into! "Hello Emily. You look different." Damon told Emily as he approached her. _

_I guess news really DOES spread! Especially in the supernatural world!_

_ "I won't let you do it." Emily informed Damon. "We had a deal." Damon pointed out. Deal? What deal?! I was starting to feel scared a bit. My heart raced a bit faster and I could literally feel the blood moving fast through my veins. I've never been this terrified in my life! Was she going to sell me to Damon are something?! The idea of being Damon's little servant girl was just dreadful, COMPLETELY DREADFUL! I tell ya! "Things are different now. I need to protect my family." Emily stated to Damon. "I protected your family. You owe me." Damon reminded her. "I know. I'm sorry." Emily told him. "You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon threatened her. Emily used her magic to stake Damon to a tree, missing his heart of course. I couldn't help, but smile at this scene. _

_You'd think he'd know that witches are as strong as vampires in some levels, right?!_

_After a while, Stefan showed up. I breathed out in relief, now realizing I was practically holding my breath the entire time. "Stefan." Emily and I both said to him, but I said it in relief. "Hello Emily...Ana." Stefan said at both of us. Emily gave Stefan a confusing look for a moment, but it quickly disappeared. "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil." Emily told him. "What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked her. "Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this." Damon told her threatenly. "I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily told him. Stefan looked at Emily in confusion then looked over at Damon. "Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?" Stefan asked him. "What does it matter?" Damon told him. "Emily, tell me what you did." Stefan asked her. "To save the two, I had to save them." Emily told him. I was confused by all of this. "Two? What two?" Stefan asked. "Katherine...and her cousin, Valerie." Emily told her. _

_Stefan was still confused until realization went over his face. "You saved everyone in the church?!" He asked Damon. "With two, came all." Emily quoted. "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine and Valerie back, but mainly Katherine." Damon told us. "I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge." Stefan clarified. "The two aren't mutually exclusive." Damon said. "Damon, You can't do this." Stefan and I both told him. I understood a bit what was going on, but I still didn't get my answer on Valerie or anything like that. "Why not? They killed 28 people, and called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get." Damon told us. _

_"Damon. 28 vampires. We're talking about 28 vampires that haven't feed in over a century. If you unleash them, then this whole town will be flooded with old centuries vampires plus bloodbaths included. It'll be a massacre! Damon, a fucking massacre!" I informed him of the future. "Good. This town deserves everything it gets." Damon said. "You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago." Stefan and I both pointed out. "There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Thrust me." Damon informed us. "Things are different now." Emily and I both told him. "Don't do this." Damon slightly pleaded at her. "I can't free them. I won't. Bye Valerie. Incendia!" Emily said._

_ Why did she call me Valerie? _

_"No! No please." Damon pleaded slightly to her. "Bonnie!" Elena shouted out. "No!" Damon yelled out. Emily's hands were on mine as she started a fire. She threw the necklace into the air. It fell in the fire and was destroyed. I felt the vibe run off between Emily and I as she did so. Even when possessed, I still felt that connection. Damon was furious at Emily and went to bite/attack her. As he did so, as if it was a reflex, I took out a stake from my purse and staked him. He grabbed it, before I could even cause harm. He then grabbed a strong hold on my neck. After a brief second I blacked out completely. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear._

_(After Stefan gave Bonnie his blood so she could heal, apparently she wasn't possessed anymore. Stefan ran over to me and tried an attempt to bring me back. Damon had snapped my neck. I wasn't breathing or had a heart beat. I was dead. Stefan bit his wrist praying I wasn't completely dead. I could hear Elena crying a bit in the background at the fact her best friend might be dead because of this 'vampire' drama. I still couldn't pull through. After a moment or two I gasped up breathing for air.)_

"_Oh my God." Stefan said underneath his breath. I could breath again...but...how? I still didn't feel so great. I needed more blood and a good nap. "Oh my God... she's alive!" Elena said through her tears, that had her cheeks look wet and damp. Stefan soon picked me up and carried me off to Elena's car. He place me in the passenger's seat. I drank some more blood then rested slightly. I looked at him in fear. "Am I dead?" I asked a bit scared if it was true. He stared in my eyes for a minute, that at first bothered me, but after a brief second didn't. I started to stare at his eyes. It was amazing how it soothed and calmed me down a bit. I didn't feel uneased. I was just fine. At least for now at the moment. "No. You're not dead. You're still alive." He told me. "Then why am I still alive? Damon snapped my neck." I pointed out, after I pried my eyes off of staring into Stefan's eyes. "I don't know. I guess you're just lucky. __But it's best to stay away from Damon for now. Okay?" He told me. I nodded on command. He soon left. I stayed in the passenger seat, until Elena got in the car and drove me home._

I shook my head at that thought. The reason why I survived was due to my vampire side that quickly healed me. I soon remembered the 50's dance. Man was it scary!

_I had gotten ready for the 50's dance tonight. I wore a 50's hop and poodle skirt. Don't ask how I got them...it's a LONG story! I had my hair out and straightened. I never liked it that way, but it did make the costume look cuter. I placed a headband across my hairline, and well...'skedaddled' over to the school's 50's dance._

_I entered the gym, where the dance was being held. Everyone was practically dancing to 'This Magic Moment' on the dance floor, while others were chatting of that sort. After a while, I somehow ended up near the punch bowl. I took out a drink. It was alright, but it could have been better. _

_"Having fun?" I heard a voice say to me on my right. I got startled for a moment. I turned to see the person next to me. __Elena. I sighed in relief. "Not really. It's kinda boring if you ask me." I commented. Elena swayed her head to the side slightly in a small agreement. "What's Damon doing here?" I heard a voice say on my left. I was startled and snapped my eyes at the person. Bonnie. I soon saw her looking at the dance floor. I eyed her direction and spotted Damon. "What the hell is he doing here for?!" I asked, accidentally too loud. A few people looked in our direction but turned off eventually. "He wanted to come. I promise. He'll behave." Elena informed us. I nodded slightly, but I was still unconvinced. There was no freaking way in hell, I was gonna forgive and forget the fact that Damon nearly killed me! AGAIN!_

_ "So what is this, like, a threesome now, you and the Salvatore brothers?" I heard a voice say on my right, but it wasn't Elena. I jumped a bit and nearly spilled my drink from my cup._

_ "Jesus Christ! Will you people stop sneaking up on me like that?!" I told them. __I've been already startled too much in one night. "Sorry." They all said. I nodded, automatically at their apology. "Good." I commented to myself. "And no Caroline. If I'm gonna be with Stefan, then I need to learn to tolerate Damon. It's not like I can kill him." Elena told her. I smiled at that. Obviously you CAN, but who in their right mind will challenge Damon for?! "There's a thought." Bonnie told her. "MMM. I'll help." Caroline told her. "Count me in. I know the perfect spot to plan his funeral." I told her. We all ended up clinking our glasses together, and tried not to laugh or smile at our 'threatening' comments towards Damon._

_After a while, Caroline, Bonnie and I were left mingling near the punch bowl, talking about things that I nearly tuned most of them out. "Hi, Bonnie. Wanna dance?" Asked Damon after he approached her. We look at him in disgust. "I'm outta here." Bonnie said, trying to walk off, but Damon blocked her way. "Please give me another chance." Damon pleaded slightly. Bonnie doesn't respond, and walks around him making a clean and clear getaway. "Back off, Damon!" Caroline warned him, before walking off. It was just us now. After a brief moment, as if on cue, Elena and Stefan swooped in before the tension between us could even begin. "Where did they go?" Elena asked him. "I don't know." He told her. "What did you say to them?" Stefan asked him. "I was perfectly polite. Elena...do you wanna dance?" Damon asked her politely. Something didn't seem right. "I would love to." Elena stated. She soon turned to look at Stefan and asked him, "May I have this dance?" Stefan leads her his arm and she takes it. As they're about to walk off to the dance floor, Elena gave Damon a devilish smile, which Damon eye rolled at._

_ We were all alone again. Damon soon looked at me with puppy eyes. "Ana...may I have this dance with you?" He asked me politely. I looked at him up and down for a moment, pretending to actually consider it. After that I looked at him dead in the eye and said "No." then took a sip of my drink. Damon sighed softly and said "Please. I promise I'll behave myself. And besides what else are you gonna lose?" _

_"My time, my dignity, my self respect and in other cases...my uh BLOOD!" I pointed out. Damon rolled his eyes at my comment and said, "Look, I know we didn't get off on the right foot there but I want to start over. Please give me a second chance. It'll be just one dance." I looked at him for a moment and sighed in defeat. There wasn't really anything left to do, but watch people have fun. And eventually THAT got really boring! "Fine. But one dance. ONE dance, Damon!" I warned him. "You got it." He told me, before taking a hold of my hand and dragging me to the dance floor, then giving me a chilly wink that made me groan in misery on the inside. We slowed dance for a moment. It took every ounce of strength and self restrain and control to not do anything 'threaten worthy' towards Damon that I might regret later on._

_ "You look nice tonight." Damon whispered to me. I didn't even felt like commenting at the moment. My head was resting on Damon's chest as his head was placed on my head. The slow dance was kind awkward and boring to me. I yawrned on the inside. After a while the music changed and was upbeat. Now's my chance. Our ONE dance was over, I was about to escape Damon's grasp, but he had a good hold on my arm. He soon pulled me back into our so called 'circle', and we did the jitterbug dance. We did The Twist, The Swing, The Hand Jive (Which was very confusing and I mad a LOT of mistakes on, and Damon couldn't help, but let out a small laugh like snicker.) and finally, we did The Cha Cha. I couldn't believe I was saying this but, I actually forgot about all the bad things Damon had done to me, at least at that moment. It was just a distant memory to me._

_ We had fun._

_ "So much for ONE dance huh?" Damon informed me. I mentally gave myself a face plum. I actually forgot my OWN promise! "Yeah..." I trailed off on purpose. "I had fun. Catch ya later, Ana." Damon told me. I looked over at him, but he was already gone in seconds._

_ Back to the punch bowl!_

_ Jeremy was over there. I debated in my head whether or not, I should go over there or not. I didn't have much time. I soon walked over to him and fixed myself a drink without even looking at him directly. Jeremy did the same. We avoided eye contact. I soon stood near him by the bowl sipping my drink, while he was gazing around the gym, except at me. Talk about AWKWARD! I soon spotted Elena not too far. She was on the phone. She seemed worried and terrified at once. Something was wrong, I could sense it. I soon placed my cup down and started to walk over to her. She was backing away slowly to the exist. She soon ran off. I ran off to her to see what was wrong. "Elena? Elena!" I shouted out for her, once we got to the hallways. I lost sight of her, but I could hear her footsteps. They were faint, but I quickly caught on.__ I soon almost caught up with her._

_ "Elena, Elena stop! What's going on?!" I asked her, while running behind her. She didn't stop. She looked over to me and soon stopped. "Ana. What the hell!? Why are you here? You need to go back to the gym right now, before it's too late!" She warned me. I looked at her in confusion. "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you were running in the first place." I told her, before folding my arms together. She looked at me for a moment, and then glanced over my shoulder. "Oh my God!" She said under her breath, before grabbing a hold of my hand and dragging me into the Cafeteria._

_ After a while, it soon became clear that a vampire was after not only Elena, but ME TOO! Elena fought him off with pencils as I used my vervain perfume (that I mixed in myself) to blind him. It worked a bit, but not enough for him to back down. He wanted to feed on us, and THAT wasn't happening! After a while the Salvatore brothers came to our rescue. After they tortured and staked him, I soon got my chance._

_ "So...uh Stefan...what did I miss?" I asked him. He looked over at me and said, "Well, there's a Tomb full of 28 vampires. You know that place Bonnie took you when she was possessed. There's a Tomb there. Katherine's in there. Damon want's to free her, but there's a spell on the Tomb. If we find Emily's spell book to reverse the spell, Katherine will be free, Damon will have his girl, and they live happily ever after, living us alone in one piece." I raised my eyebrow up slightly. "Oh. And where do I fit in this?" I asked suspiciously. "I have no idea where you fit in this. I don't think you should even be a part of this, but since that vampire was clearly after you and Elena that means there'll be others after you too. You'll need protection, so it's likely you'll be involved." He answered. I wanted to protest, but I quickly restrained myself. He was right. There as nothing to protest about._

_ One way or an other, I would always be the victim._

I remembered that day, I also remembered what happened later on. We found Emily's spell book, Damon threatened to turn me, and also Elena got kidnapped. I soon remembered that horrible day. The day we went to the Tomb.

"_Sorry I'm late. I got distracted by the party out there." I told everyone. Stefan, Bonnie, Elena, Grams,, and Damon were there. "What are they doing?" I asked/whispered to Stefan, once I was standing next to him. Bonnie and Grams were doing a spell, and for some reason I felt a weird vibe rub off between us. "A spell." Stefan told me. I raised my eye brow in confusion. "In what language? Gibberish?" I asked him playfully. "No. Latin." He informed me. "Nah. I'm pretty sure it's Gibberish at this point." I told him. Soon torches flare up and they stop. "What happened?!" I asked in full alarm. "It worked." Bonnie said mainly to herself. "Of course it worked." Grams told her. I smiled at them. My grandparents and I weren't really that close during my teen years, so seeing Grams was as if they were still around among the living again. "You ready?" He asked both Elena and I. "What!?" Elena and I asked in confusion and alarm. "I'm gonna go in there by myself so you can seal me in?" Damon questioned, before grabbing a hold of both Elena and I by the arms. "Don't take them in. I'll bring the walls down." Grams threatened him. "You'll bring the walls down even if I didn't. Think I can trust you?" Damon reminded her. "As much as I trust you." Grams told him. "Enough. Both of you. Look, he needs leverage. He needs to know that you won't shut the door when he get's inside. I get it. I'll go." Elena told Grams. My eyes shot up. "Why do I have to go?!" I asked in alarm. "Because one hostage brings you money, while two can give you the lottery!" Damon quipped. He soon got a fire torch and we went in. _

_After a moment, I heard creepy whispers fill the air. "What was that?!" Elena and I asked in alarm. "They can sense you. Now where is she?" Damon told us, continuing his walk. After a moment, he disappeared. "Damon?...Damon?...Damon!" I called out, but I got no reply. This was just great! Not only was I stuck in a DARK tomb full of desiccated vampires, who haven't fed on blood over 100 years and to make matters worse I was ON my PERIOD! I startled to panic to death on the inside. 'Let. Us. Outta. Here!' Were the words that replayed in my head. Soon we bumped into Anna. I've never met her before, heard about her, but never met her. I guess everyone failed to informed me that she was in fact a BITCH! Elena and I tried to escape her, but she bit our wrists and made us feed our blood to her nearly dead vampire mother._

_ I nearly died of blood lost. Elena didn't lose that much blood, but she sure screamed like hell, I on the other hand, just grunted in pain. After a while, Stefan came and saved us. When the whole thing was over, I followed Damon to Anna's house. I wanted my fucking revenge, but I let it go finding out she only wanted her mother back. Damon got news from Anna that Katherine wasn't in the Tomb and that she didn't even care about him. I felt bad for him and told him to move on. He just left. _

_After a while, I went to go check on Elena and Bonnie. They were at her house, so I went over there. "You guys okay?" I asked them both. "Um. Yea. We're fine." Elena informed me. After a moment, I helped Bonnie make tea for her Grams, who was resting in her room since the spell she made earlier made her very exhausted. "Ana! Elena!" Bonnie shouted out to us, once she was in Grams room. Automatically, Elena and I ran out of the living room and into Grams room. She was on her bed sleeping, but she wasn't breathing. She was dead. "Oh my God!" I said to myself as I realized this. "Oh my God. She's not breathing! She's not breathing! Please, wake up!" Bonnie pleaded to her 'now dead' Grams. Tears started to form in my eyes. Elena left the room to call the ambulance. Bonnie grabbed her Grimoire, thinking she could find a spell to bring her Grams back._

_ "Bonnie, no. Stop it Bonnie! She's gone! She's gone! Bonnie, she's gone. Let her go Bonnie. Let her go." I told her, more softly and quietly in the end. I restrained her from Grams body and we embraced. She had weeped loudly into my chest. I didn't mind. Tears started to stream down my face. We cried in each others arms, moaning the death of Grams. Elena soon came into the room, and joined us... Minus the tears._

I sighed heavily at that thought. Even though I didn't know Grams that well, I did truly admire her. She was wise, strong, and was just...wow. She was truly a civil right leader to me. I soon remembered that time, Elena told me she was adopted.

_I was in my room, when I got a text from Elena._

_'Where are you?'- Elena_

_'In my room. Why?'- Ana_

_'I...uh...I'm gonna need your help with something.'- Elena_

_'?...Like what?'- Ana_

_'Just come over okay? I'm going to visit this person named Trudie Peterson and I need moral support.'- Elena_

_'Moral support? What the hell!?'- Ana_

_'Just come alright?! I'll explain EVERYTHING. I promise.'- Elena_

_I sighed a bit, before answering._

_'Fine. See ya at the Gilbert house then.' _

_I soon turned my phone off, and got in my car. I drove off to the Gilbert house that wasn't that far. It seemed like a good 20 minutes to me. "Alright I'm here! Let's go...wait...what happened to your car?" I asked her, once I arrived. "It...got a flat tire and it's running low on gas. I needed you as my ride, that and for moral support." Elena told me. "Uh...Yeah!" I said, before rolling my eyes in disbelief. Elena got into the passenger seat as I was in the drivers. _

_"So what the fuck do you need moral support for anyway!?" I asked her. She sighed. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but...I'm adopted." She dropped. I looked at her stunned. My lower jaw nearly hung open slightly, but wasn't THAT noticeable, unless you knew me that well...Then yeah. After what seemed like 5 minutes, I soon contained myself in my old composure._

_ "You...you're a...adopted!?" I stumbled slightly. Elena nodded, without meeting my eyes. I looked at her in shock. This changes EVERYTHING! If Elena's adopted then that means...she's not a Gilbert. She could be pretty much anyone!_

_ She might be related to the Donovan's, since I'm pretty sure their mom's a slut! Or a Forbes, who knows what Caroline's mother did during her college years! Or...what if...what if she's related to me?! Both my parents could have done something in their past for this to happen. It could have happened to either my mom or dad, long before they met! Holy shit, I think I'm gonna faint to death! the horror I tell ya. _

_The HORROR!_

_ "How the hell is this even freaking possible!?" I shouted out by accident. Elena jumped up startled at my tone, but contain her posture. "There's a reason why I look like Katherine. We're related, but the Gilbert's aren't related to her. There's no blood connection between them what so ever. You don't know this, but Stefan saved my life at the Wickory Bridge, the day my parents and I crashed. That's how I survived. He saved me. He soon found out I was adopted. Because it just didn't make any sense. There was this teenage runaway named Isobel, who came by to my dad's office, remember he was a doctor? Anyway...she was about to give birth. I was that baby. A few days later Isobel, just disappeared. My parents wanted to have children so badly, but it just wasn't working out. So they adopted me. They covered up my birth records and everything, so it would seem like I was really their daughter. Our history teacher, Alaric Saltzman, he had a wife named Isobel. She was killed a few years ago in North Carolina. There's a 50/50 percent chance that Alaric's Isobel, is the same Isobel that gave birth to me 17 years ago. It's all just very confusing and overwhelming. I needed your moral support and uh...well I guess your car in order for me to go through with this." Elena spilled._

_ I nodded in understandmeant. I soon pressed my foot on the gas and drove off. It was one of the LONGEST car rides I've ever had in my life! And also the most DANGEROUSLY QUIET one! Elena and I both didn't talk or made even a small eye contact with each other during the entire ride there, which I, personally, think is a record breaker! _

_Once we got there, we were on the front porch. The house seemed decent, but needed a repaint on it. "I...I...Uh...This is a mistake. I can't do this. I can't." Elena mumbled to herself, before trying to quickly walk off. I held my arm out to reel her in and stop her. "Oh no you don't! I wasted nearly HALF my free time, by helping you drive to this stupid fucking house! If you think I'm gonna drive nearly 5 miles to some lady's house, who holds all your answer, just for nothing? Then you're TOTALLY wrong! You need to face your fears, Lena. Right now!" I told her, while using her old nickname. Elena sighed and looked at me. "Y...Y..You're right. I have to do this sooner or later. And there might not even be a later, so...I'll do it now." Elena told me. I nodded. She turned around to knock on the door. Eventually, a blonde women opened the door._

_ "You must be Trudie. Trudie Peterson to be correct." I stated the obvious. "Um...Yes? May I help you?" She wondered. "Uh, my name is Elena Gilbert, and this is my friend, Ana Plums. we...I mean...I wanted to talk about Isobel Flemming." Elena told her. "Well, I haven't heard that name in years. How do you know her?" Trudie asked us. "I think that, well...um...Do you know if she had a baby that she gave up for adoption?" Elena asked her. Realization kicked in soon. "My God. You're her daughters." She said in shock. I looked at her in confusion and soon realized what she meant by that. "Oh no...I'm not her daughter. I'm just a friend of Elena's. Did Isobel have two daughters?" I clarified. "Um no I don't think so. I know Isobel gave up a baby for adoption, but when I saw you two I figure she must have had fratenal twins or something. I don't know. I wasn't there." Trudie told me. I nodded at the misunderstanding. _

_I don't know why but a LOT of people mistook me to be Elena's sister. Yes we look a tiny bit similar, but we weren't related or anything right? At first I thought it was a compliment, but now it's starting to get REALLY annoying! "I was just gonna make some tea. You want some?" Trudie soon asked us. "Sure." Elena answered. "Eh...why not?" I answered, while shrugging my shoulders. "Uh...the kitchen's that way." Trudie told us. Elena and I nodded and went into the house. "Come on." Elena told me, as she took my hand and made me follow her through the door way. Like I said, it was a decent house, just needed a bit more of a...well...update I suppose. We soon sat down in the living room. I tuned out most of the conversation between Elena and Trudie._

_ Once she brought us some tea and a yearbook, I tuned back on. "Ah. They came to the games for us. The football team hadn't won in years. We were the stars. Well, Izzie was. But I was a damn good backup." Trudie told us, while showing us her school yearbook photos. "Wow. Thank God I never took up cheerleading. It would have been BRUTAL!" I stated to myself. Elena chuckled softly at my comment. "Heh. This is great. Thank you." Elena told Trudie. "You're welcome. um...you haven't touched your tea." Trudie reminded us. I was about to drink it, until I noticed something._

_ "Um...that smell...what's in here!?" I wondered. It was really, REALLY strong! "Oh, it's just some herbal mixture." Trudie told us innocently. I eyed her suspiciously. Was she trying to poison us or something?! "You know." Elena said to herself. I glanced over at Elena. What was she talking about? "Know what?" Trudie asked all innocent again. Seriously? This women is starting to get on my nerves now! "You didn't invite us in and you're serving vervain tea. You know." Elena pointed out._

_ It soon clicked in._

_ She fucking knew about vampires too! "I think you should probably go." Trudie told us. "You're fucking right we should go! Unbelievable!" I shouted out slightly. Eventually, Elena and I went back into my car. I wasn't even going to question the suspicious looking man in the middle of the street. I soon drove off._

_It was 'Bachelor night' at the Grill, and I went to see who's gonna be the poor sap that ends up going on a date with Damon, ha! I went with Elena there. My Aunt Carol was doing the whole show. "And what do you do, Bachelor #3?" Aunt Carol asked him. "Yeah, I'm a plumber." He told her. Okay scratch that... I'd rather see the poor sap that ends up going on a date with the PLUMBER BOY! "Well isn't that wonderful? (Really, Aunt Carol? Really?!) We could always use more plumbers. (Face plum)Moving on. #4 'Alaric Saltzman'. Wow that's quite a mouth full! (Not really, unless you don't know how to break it into groups.) What do you do, Alaric?" Aunt Carol asked him. "I'm a teacher at Mystic Falls High." He told her. "Oh, beauty and brains, ladies. This one's a keeper. What do you teach?" Aunt Carol wondered. "History." Alaric answered. "History. Oh, well, give us a fun fact about Mystic Falls, something crazy." Aunt Carol wanted. "Uh, well..." Alaric trailed off. I don't know why, but a part of me felt embarrassed that he couldn't answer that. "He's probably saving his best stories for the date. And last, but not least, Damon Salvatore. We don't have much on you." Aunt Carol announced. "Well, I'm tough to fit on a card." Damon told her. I rolled my eyes. Oh, tell me about! "Do you have any hobbies, like to travel?" Aunt Carol wondered. "Oh, yeah. L.A., New York. A couple of years ago, I was in North Carolina, near the Duke campus, actually. I think—I think Alaric went to school there. Didn't you Rick? Cause I- I know your wife did. I had a drink with her once. She was—she was a great girl. Did I ever tell you that? She was—delicious." Damon told. _

_From the ending, I knew that Damon must have killed her. I looked over at Elena, who was in shock and hurt by what Damon had said. She soon walked off. I followed her close behind. We soon ended up outside. "Elena. Elena wait!" I told her, while trying to catch up with her. "Elena." A voice and I started out. It was Stefan's. "He killed her? Damon was the vampire that killed her?" Elena questioned, even though the answer itself was kinda obvious. "I don't know. Alaric said they never found the body." Stefan told her. "Oh my God. Stefan." Elena started. "Elena..." I started, as I try to comfort her, but she rejected it. "No! I was feeling sorry for him. Hoping this whole Katherine thing would change him. I'm so stupid." Elena said. "You're not stupid Elena. he...he just didn't know." I told her. "Ana's right. He didn't know the connection between you two." Stefan added on top of what I said._

_ She gave me a small death glare and asked us, "Why are you protecting him for!?" "Because, you're not the only one hoping that he might actually change." Stefan and I both told her. We glanced at each other slightly, in surprise that we were on the same page on something. As I glanced at him, I noticed someone far behind him. It was that suspicious man. "What the hell..." I said under my breath. "What?" Stefan asked me. "That guy over there. That's the same guy Elena and I saw when we were leaving Trudie Peterson's house. He was staring at us. He's doing it now." I pointed out. "Get back inside. Come on." Stefan told us. We motioned back inside the Grill. _

_"I'm gonna go check on Caroline." I told Elena, before walking off. Even though I didn't really like Caroline, I wanted to know what she was up to. It would help me forget about my 'vampire drama' for a few minutes. "Hey Caroline." I said to her. A women walked over to her. "Congratulations, Mrs. Donovan." Caroline told her cheery, while giving her her price. "Okay, just stop. Stop trying so hard. This thing you're doing, this nice thing, it's fake. Like you. Like your mom. And for some reason, Matt fell for it, but that doesn't mean that I will. I don't like you, okay? So tell plumber boy I'll be at the bar." Kelly Donovan told her. "Okay." Caroline said, heartbroken. "No, not Okay!" I pointed out, "What's wrong with you? You can't just treat people like that. She's a person."_

_ "Scratch that. I don't like BOTH of you." Kelly Donovan clarified. _

_"Wow. Like mother like daughter, huh? Where have you been these last few years anyway? Did you know that Vicki was doing drugs? Also Matt works here at the Grill. The fucking Grill I tell ya! He has to go to school, then go to work, and then later on pay the bills, while you're out there fucking off with the first guy that loans you money. No wonder Vicki was so screwed up. She got that gene from you! And also what ever happened to their biological father? Huh. Did he die, or left you because you weren't something to look forward to into the future? At least Caroline's trying here. You're all screwed, because you let yourself get screwed. It's unbelievable! So next time you threat someone like trash, also remember that you, yourself, are considered a piece of junk, you bitch." I 'clarified' to her._

_ Kelly Donovan looked at me for a moment, either stunned or giving me a death glare. Either way, after a brief moment, she walked off without even making a comeback. "Thank you." Caroline told me, quietly that I almost didn't catch it. "You're welcome, Caroline." I told her, before walking off. I soon bumped into Damon. "Watch it you mother killing jackass!" I told him, before leaving the Grill. I soon bumped into Elena outside. "Sorry, I'm just really, really tired now." I told her. "It's okay. I was just going home anyway." Elena told me. I gave her a tired smile, but it soon dropped when I saw that man again._

_ "You gotta be fucking kidding me?!" I muttered to myself. Was he fucking stalking us or something?! "I have a message for you." The Man told us. "What's the message and who are you?" I asked him. "Stop looking." He told us. "Wha...I don't get it." I told no one in particular. "Stop looking for what?" Elena asked him. "She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you." He told her. "Isobel?" Elena and I wondered. "You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" He asked us. "Isobel's alive. Does that mean she's a..." Elena was about to say, but I finished, "Vampire." really quietly. "Elena, Ana, he's under compulsion." Stefan warned us. Well this was just great! "Do you understand?" The man asked us impatiently. "Yes. I do." Elena and I both lied. "Good. I'm done now." He told us, before walking back into the middle of the street, where he immediately got run over by a car. "Come on. lets go." Stefan told us, after Elena slyly took the 'now dead' man's phone and slipped it in her pocket. We soon left the scenery before anyone noticed us._

I soon checked my phone for any recent text messages. There were none so far. Just great! I soon remembered something. I groaned at loud slightly at that thought. The day I went on a triple date with Caroline and Elena!

_I was at the Grill were I went to meet up with Elena and Caroline. They said it was URGENT! "Okay. I'm here! So what's up?" I announced, while going straight to the point. "Caroline and I agreed to go on a double date together with Matt and Stefan. You know for fun and all." Elena started out. I looked at her in confusion and shrugged my shoulders. "So what does this have to do with..." I soon trailed off on purpose. It soon kicked in. "You can NOT be serious right now!" I shouted out slightly, hoping they weren't serious about it. "Oh yeah we are! We want you to join us tonight!" Caroline told me. I groaned in pain and agony, as if someone has punched me in the lower gut. "I can't I'm busy and besides I don't even have a date or boyfriend...so...ha!" I pointed out._

_ Caroline and Elena soon ended up bursting in laughter, which was what I feared would happen. "No problem. There's this guy named Jackson, who's close friends with Matt. They're both on the football team. He managed to get him to agree on going out with you tonight. It's like a blind date set up. And also Ana, really Ana? You're SO NOT BUSY!" Caroline pointed out. I gave myself a mental face plum. This was just great! _

_"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! There is NO WAY IN HELL I'm letting you get me a date!" I pointed out. "Oh come on, Ana! It's gonna be fun! And besides he's really sweet, cute, SO not a jackass like Damon, and oh...did I mention CUTE!?" Caroline stated. I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. "Come on, Ana. You're single and so is he. I know you just broke things off with Jeremy not too long ago, but that doesn't mean you should jump into a relationship. You can just take it slow and see where it goes. Besides you're starting to become a LONER!" Elena told me. She said 'loner' in a sing song way. I soon sighed lowly. I see I'll NEVER hear the end of this! "FINE! I'll go. But I'm not gonna date him EVER again! Got it?!" I warned them. "Got it!" Caroline and Elena told me. "Good." I said before walking out. "Unless she likes him!" Caroline whispered softly to Elena in a sing song way. Elena ended up giggling softly at that comment. I was near the exit doorway when I heard this. _

_How is it possible that I could hear THAT far?!_

_ "I heard that!" I shouted back at them, before making a clean getaway._

_It was night time. I was gonna meet up with the others at the Grill for our so called 'Triple' date night. I wore a black shirt and jean like skirt. I had my hair curled out like crazy...ish!, and short brown cowgirl boots. I soon heard a knock on my door. I took in a deep breath, before walking towards the hallway, opening the front door. There I was face to face with my blind date. He was black and had short hair and a small and thin caterpillar like mustache going on on his upper lip. He had brown chocolate eyes and thin like eyebrows. He wore a jean jacket with a blue shirt on the bottom, and regular jeans. He's skin was like caramel toned. _

_"Hi, I'm Jackson. You must be Ana." He told me calmly. I nodded. "Hi." I said smiling politely. "Here you go." He told me, while giving me a bouquet of Roses. "Are these for me?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow slightly. "Obviously. Pretty roses like these should belong to a girl with a naturally beautiful face." He told me. I blushed a bit at this. "I'll put them in water. I'll be right back." I told him, before closing my front door. It took 2 minutes, but I finally found a vase and added water in it. "Sorry it took so long. I had to find the vase." I told him, while getting outside. I had my jean jacket and purse on with me. "No worries. The night is still young." He joked. I chuckled softly under my breath._

_ So far he was really sweet, like Caroline had told me he would._

_ "Shall we?" He asked me, while gesturing towards his car. It was a blue sky luxury sports car. "Wow. Is that...is that your car!?" I asked in shock and amazement. "Yup. The baby's all mine. I had her since my 16th birthday and drove her on my 17th." He told me. "Well that's cool. I actually have a yellow toyota yaris car that's in REALLY good condition." I bragged slightly. "Really? That's cool. Can't wait to drive it one day...anyway...hope in. We have a LONG night ahead of us!" He informed me. I smiled a bit and went in the passengers seat. We soon drove to the Grill in silence. _

_We were at the Grill. "Hey we're here!" I announced all cheery to Matt, Stefan, Elena, and Caroline. I wasn't really sure if it was a real cheer or just a fake one for the sake of my friends? "Hey you made it!" Caroline pointed out the obvious. I rolled my eyes slightly at that. Jackson and I got our seats. Mine was near Elena's, while Jackson's was near Caroline. Matt and Caroline sat next to each other, and Elena and Stefan did the same. Touche for Jackson and I! "So Matt, how do you like working here?" Elena started out, trying to start conversation._

_ From that point, I tuned them out a bit. Eventually I was bored of the silence, so I tuned them back on. "You're kidding?" Stefan asked. "No, we have known each other our whole lives." Matt pointed out. Elena and Matt looked at each other for a moment. Caroline sighed a bit. I felt awkwardness in the air, with ME in it! Eventually everyone turned their heads to the bar. I looked behind my seat and saw what they were looking at. Jenna, Kelly Donovan, and Damon were at the bar drinking together and having a blast, while we were vise versa. "You got to be kidding me." Matt said to himself. _

_I sorta felt sorry for the poor guy. _

_After a while, we all started playing with the pool table. I didn't want to, but Jackson loved the game, so I just watched him play. He was pretty much quiet in the beginning of our date. And what I found really strange was that he and Caroline exchanged looks every so often, as if they were having some sort of eye conversation, that I couldn't really understand._

_ "At least they're having fun." Caroline pointed out, referring to Jenna, Damon and Kelly Donovan, who were still drunk at the bar. "They're drunk." Elena and I pointed out the obvious to Caroline. "Remember when Elena's parents busted us here after the homecoming?" Matt asked us. "Oh my God yes!" Caroline and I both said with a laugh. "What happened after homecoming?" Jackson asked us in confusion. "You weren't at homecoming?" I asked him in shock. "Oh I forgot to mention. Jackson's from Denver. He moved here with his family 3 months ago. He's a senior here." Caroline explained. I looked at her in shock and anger. Why would she set me up on a blind date with a senior, if I'm only a fucking junior?! It just didn't make any sense!_

_ "Well, we were wasted; it was my first time getting drunk. I blame Matt." Elena told him and Stefan. "It was my second. I agree with the last part though!" I added. "Her parents got seated at the next booth." Matt added. "Boy were they pissed!" I added with a laugh. Jackson smirked a bit, picturing what they may have looked like. "And Matt had me pretend I was choking so we could get away." Elena added. I shook my head saying, "I still don't get how that was gonna work! I guess we were TOO drunk to come up with any other GOOD ideas. And remember Elena's dad was a doctor!?" I pointed out/added. "Yeah. He jumped up and tried to save her." Matt added. "And I ran, slipped on the wet floor and bit it in front of everyone." Elena added. "Ouch!" I said covering my jaw at the reminder of her pain. Elena nudged me a bit to 'shut up', I giggled in return. "Do you remember that? 3 stitches, a hangover for days and I was grounded from seeing this one (points at Matt) for a week." Elena ended the story. I ended up chuckling so hard under my breath at that thought, tears almost started. I tried so HARD not to laugh out loud._

_ I soon failed and Matt, Elena and I all burst out into laughter. "Oh my freaking God!" I said through my laugh, remembering that night. Man was I in trouble with Melissa! "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Elena? Ana?" Caroline asked. I didn't feel like using the bathroom, but I followed anyway. Once we got there, my laughter had completely died out. Elena used the bathroom and soon washed her hands. I did the same minus using the toilet. Caroline was behind us. "So...um...what are you doing?" She asked us. "What?" Elena and I both asked in confusion. "Well the point of this was to show how much you care about Stefan. You know, not hopscotch down memory lane. And as for you (points at me) why are you here with Jackson?!" She asked/pointed out. "What do you mean?! He's my blind date that you set me up with!" I pointed out. "To be fair. Matt's the one who told me about him. I never met him in person, and now that I did... I kinda regret it." Caroline told me. "I was just trying to make conversation." Elena admitted to Caroline, avoiding our small conversation. "Try less." Caroline said, before leaving the bathroom. Elena and I ran after her._

_ Elena and I soon passed someone, who called us Katherine and Valerie. I assumed he meant someone else and continued to follow Caroline without even making conversation or eye contact with the guy. "Caroline, what do you mean you regret it?!" I asked her in a whisper. Caroline grabbed a hold of my hand and took me near a booth, far from our dates. "Look, I know I should have told you this, but I didn't know that the Jackson, Matt and I blindedly set you up with was the same Jacky I know." She started out._

_ "JACKY!?" _

_I shouted out in shock, by accident. Nearly half of everyone in the Grill including Matt, Stefan and Jackson looked on our direction. "Shh! Keep it down!" Caroline informed me. I shook my head in disbelief. I can NOT believe she set me up in a blind date with JACKY! _

_"Seriously Caroline?! Of all and I mean ALL the guys you could have set me up with as my blind date, you set me up on a blind date with your EXBOYFRIEND!?" I whisperly shouted at her in shock. "I know and I'm sorry. When Matt told me all about him, I thought he was pretty great and all. He didn't actually tell me what he looked like, expect he was decent looking, so I assumed cute. I didn't know it was the same guy." Caroline confessed to me. I was steamed, but I let it go._

_ Caroline use to know a girl that was assumed to be her close friend. You see every year her cousin would visit her for the weekend, especially during spring break. When it was Caroline's 17th birthday, her close friend brought her cousin with her. Obviously, that so called 'cousin' of hers was Jackson. Jackson and Caroline were immediately hooked on each other like love at first sight. They were great together, until some chick came along and proclaimed that she was still previously dating Jackson and that Caroline was just some rebound to him. Caroline was heartbroken and broke up with Jackson, even though he told her it wasn't true and that that chick that was suppose to be his like, girlfriend or something, he broke up with her after he started dating Caroline, but she didn't take it so well,... so she made up that lie. And here we are a few months later! Oh and Jacky was Caroline's nickname for him._

_ "Look, Ana. I'm sorry about this. But look, he agreed to go out with you so he must really like you, so give him a chance. I've moved on and so have he. It's in the past." Caroline informed me. I nodded, hoping that she was right._

_We soon went to the Salvatore Boarding house. "Dang you must be rich or something to have this!" Jackson proclaimed, referring to the inside of the Boarding house. "Thanks. It's been with my family for centuries." Stefan told him. My eyes twinkled at that thought for some reason. I nearly forgot that Stefan was with us. Lately I have been ignoring him for some reason, I just don't know why. After a while it came to find out that Jackson, Matt, Stefan and I all had one thing in common...: _

_We all LOVED cars!_

_ Stefan soon took us all to his garage to show us his car that he claims was 'past down for generations' and wasn't 'running at the moment'. "Wow this thing's pretty neat!" I told Stefan. "Neat?" He questioned me. "Yeah. I try but I'm just gonna admit it. The 50's are SO NOT ME!" I pointed out with a laugh. Stefan grinned a bit in amusement. After a long while, the real work started. Jackson, Matt and I started to fix up the cars engine, as Stefan helped us._

_ For a vampire that's lived during the time that the cars were freaking INVENTED, he had NO clue how to fix the damn thing! I found that both sad and funny!_

_ After a short while, the car was fixed. Matt and I mainly got the job down right, Jackson and Stefan helped out a bit. We all got in the car, Jackson and I were in the backseat as Stefan and Jackson were in the front. We drove it out near the drive way and out of the garage. We stopped near where Elena and Caroline stood. "Piece of cake!" Matt and I told them after getting out of the car. "You're such a tomboy." Elena commented to me. I thought it over and shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, I've been called worse!" I admitted. "You know what? Why don't you guys take it out for a spin?" Stefan told us. "Really?" I asked him willingly. "Not you, I meant Matt and Caroline." He clarified. My face fell a bit as I made a very disappointing "Oh." "Maybe next time. I promise." He told me, giving me a small warm smile. I looked up at him and returned the smile. "I'm gonna go inside. It's getting a bit chilly out here." Jackson told me, before walking off. It wasn't that chilly, but I guess he just needed an excuse to leave. I pried my eyes away from Stefan and looked at his car drive away instead._

_ Here I am on a blind date with my close friends ex boyfriend and I'm over here slightly eye flirting with my best friends vampire boyfriend! Man is my life screwed up as fuck or what?! _

_After a while, we all went back inside. Jackson wasn't inside, he was just standing out by the door by himself, which I thought was just plain weird. We we all got inside we saw Damon making out with Kelly Donovan. Talk about repulsive! After a while, we all left and Jackson drove me home. "Thanks for the ride." I told him, once I got near my front door. "No problem. Remember I was your ONLY ride back, so I didn't really have a choice. Wouldn't want to leave a gorgeous damsel in distress, now would I?" He quipped. I blushed/smiled at that comeback, but it soon left. "You were pretty quiet this entire date. Why?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders saying, "No reason. I'm not that great when it comes to double, while...uh triple dates." I raised my eyebrow up in disbelief. "Stop with the whole cover up act. I know what happened between you and Caroline. You still have feelings for her, don't you?" I asked him. "Ana...I..." He started, but I cut him off saying, "The reason why you were quiet the whole night is because she was there. She reminded you about your past. You couldn't confront that. That's why you ignored me and avoided conversation with pretty much everyone tonight. If she hadn't been there, you would have felt more comfortable, right?" "Ana...I.." He started again, but once again I cut him off pressuring, "RIGHT!?" _

_"Alright! Alright already! You're right! You're right! I still love her and I still have some feelings for her. She was my first love. Gabrielle meant nothing to me. It was just a summer time love, due to a one night stand. Caroline was different. She was special. I loved her and I still do. Heck I might always love her for life! But I really do like you, and I'm trying my best to move on from Caroline here. I really am! I think it's best we should just ditch her." He confessed. I looked at him in shock and a bit taken back, by what he said at the end. _

_"So let me get this straight? In order for us to work out, I have to stop being friends with Caroline!?" I asked him, making sure I misheard him. "It's either her or me, because I can't be in the same room with her anymore in order for this to work." He told me. I leaned against my front door thinking this through. If I ditch Caroline for Jackson, she'll be a bit heartbroken, but if I ditch Jackson for Caroline, I'd probably end up being forever single. I sighed at this thought._

_ What Jackson wants me to do is really, really selfish. If he really loved me, he wouldn't make me choose between my guy and my friend. It's unnatural! For example: Matt and Elena use to date. Caroline is friends with Elena. Matt is NOW dating Caroline, yet he still has some feelings for Elena. NOW... he did NOT make Caroline break up with her best friend so their relationship could work right? Hell no! He loved her enough to try to move on, even though he'll constantly see Elena everyday._

_ I looked at Jackson and gave him a smile. He smiled back. I leaned in next to him, letting him think I might kiss him or something. My lips landed near his ear. I said with the most breathest words I could find. "I've made my decision." I told me. "And what's that?" He asked me in a playful whisper. "We're done." I whispered to him coldly, before backing away from him and getting into my house. I gave him a disgusted look, before slamming the door in his face. With that I undressed myself and went to bed, thinking that my choice was a good one._

_ Which it turned out to be true._

I laughed a bit at that thought. I never saw Jackson again after THAT! Ha! I soon remembered that chilly day, when Stefan got kidnapped by the Tomb vampires. Elena, Damon and I freed him, with the help of Alaric. Everything was fine, until the Tomb vampires started attacking us. Talk about a bloodbath! But Stefan, Elena, and I were able to escape. We were in the woods where a Tomb vampire had beaten down Stefan. Elena vervained his ass, but Stefan wasn't pulling through. He needed strength. He needed blood.

"_Stefan, please. Stefan! Oh, Stefan, please get up. Get up, Stefan. Stefan." Elena called out to him, while shaking him. He was still weak and out cold. Tears started forming in my eyes, as the vampire Elena knocked out earlier was starting to come back. So this is the end for us?! I soon noticed Elena's wrist was coated with her own blood. "Elena your wrist. Look!" I warned her. She looked at her wrist and soon hatched an idea. "Here." Elena told Stefan, while damping some blood near his lips. Stefan came back to us QUICKLY, but refused to drink her blood. It's not like he had any other fucking choice right!? So why reject it for?! After a while, it soon became clear that Stefan was NOT gonna drink from Elena. I understood this. If he drank from Elena he might lose control, considering he's been on an animal diet for years now. Doing this would be a cheat and he didn't want to hurt her. Better someone else then Elena to do it. It soon became clear for me to do._

_ I picked up a small pointy twig and stabbed my plum into making a long crossed line to form blood. "Fine! If you won't drink from her, then drink from me!" I told him, before shoving my plum on his lips, forcing him to drink my blood. He struggled a bit, but he had no other choice really? So he soon gave in slightly. It hurt like hell, but I didn't pull back. It felt like 3 thousand pointy needles were being injected in my blood veins at once. After a while, it felt numb as if he was only nibbiling from my plum. It didn't feel as bad as the first few seconds. After a while, the Tomb vampire gained his strength. Stefan pushed me off him and got up. He quickly pinned the Tomb vampire to the nearest tree and broke a tree branch. He used the branch and repeatedly stabbed the vampire in the heart, even though he was already dead from the first blow. "Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!" Stefan chanted out each time he stabbed him.__ It soon started to get disturbing as I watched it continue. "Stefan. Stefan!" Elena and I both called out to him, to make him stop. He wouldn't listen._

_ "Stefan. Stefan that's enough!" I yelled at him. Elena and I tried to stop him, then he turned to look at us, still in his vamp form and yells at us. Elena and I were both frightened by him, but I overcame my fright very quickly in less than 2 seconds. I REFUSED to let myself look weak in front of him. Especially in THIS situation! Stefan looked between both Elena and I, probably horrified by what he just did. I looked at him with concern instead of fear. I ignored the fact he was still in his vamp form. In fact I looked BEYOND it. I forgot he even had veins under his eyes in the first place. I only stared at his eyes, that weren't green at the moment, but red. Even though they were red, I still found them fascinating just like his green eyes. _

_After a while we all left, I heard news about Vicki's death (Like I care right!?) but I still felt kinda bad for the people that loved her dearly or at least USED to. I soon got a phone call from Stefan, once I got home. "**Hello?"** I started out. "**Hey. It's me. Where are you?"** Stefan asked me. "**I uh...just got home. Why is..is something wrong?!"** I asked him in alarm. "**Oh, no, no, no. I just wanted to tell you something in person, but you're probably tired of moving around. So I'll just go out and say it. I'm really, really sorry that you had to see what I did earlier. It wasn't like me at all."** Stefan told me. I sighed a bit and said, "**I know. That's because it WASN'T you, Stefan. It was the blood...wait...are you okay?!"** I asked him, hoping he didn't lose control and was on a killing spree buffet right now! "**Yeah, don't worry I'm fine. I'm just a bit uh...edgey. But I'm sure it'll pass later on this week or less. Any way, I need to get some rest and so do you. I'll see you around. Bye..wait I have a question. Why did you risk yourself knowing you might end up dead?**" He asked me. I thought it over briefly before answering honestly, "**Because, Stefan, you love Elena and I know she loves you. If you had her blood, you wouldn't be able to control yourself around her. It'll be harder then usual to control. And since you love her and desire her, your blood lust for her will get mixed in and screw up with well...EVERYTHING! I did it to protect her and to help you. It's better it to happen to me then to her. And besides we don't exactly hang out that much so you won't have any desires to drink my blood dry. Makes sense?" **_

_**"Yeah. Yeah it does. Um, goodnight Ana"** Stefan told me. I smiled and said "**Goodnight, Cullen. Whoops, Twilight reference...too soon?!"** I joked, while comparing him to Edward Cullens. "**Ha! Ha! Very funny! I'll see you later bye!"** Stefan told me before hanging up. I ended up sighing in daze and spinning around in my room, while plopping down on my bed. _

_Why is it wrong to accidentally fall for your best friends boyfriend yet it feels so right too?_

I sighed at that thought. Still to THIS DANG DAY, I still ask myself that same old, dumb, question! It's been getting a REALLY annoying habit lately! I soon remembered what happened a few days later, on the Founders Day 150 Anniversary Kick Off Party. Yes I know...another damn Founders party!

_I soon went to the Founder Day 150 Anniversary Kick Off Party, or whatever that means?! Just like on Stefan's birthday, I went there because I was bored. There's really fucking NOTHING to do in this town expect go to it's stupid, fucking, meaningless, parties! Oh well...at least there's alcohol here! "Hey what's up Ty!" I told him, after walking up to him. "Nothing much. Vodika?" He asked me, while handing me the whole bottle. I dramatically gasped. "And disregard Uncle Richard and Aunt Carol's 'no underage drinking' law?! Huh...you got me there!" I told him, grabbing the Vodika bottle and drinking straight from it. Tyler rolled his eyes at my earlier comment and grinned. "I'll be right back. I'd love to see Matt drunk tonight. Catch ya later Ana!" Tyler told me before leaving. "May the force be with you, Luke! May the force be with you!" I joked._

_ I wasn't even THAT drunk, yet I'm babbling like an idiot!_

_ I soon continued drinking from my bottle. Once I got half way through the bottle, I found my Uncle Richards alcohol collection._

_ Damn...I must have hit the mother load!_

_2 hours later_

_It's official...I'm drunk! I was on the dance floor, dancing my freak on! Stefan had changed the music and I ended up being his temporarily dance partner. I even allowed myself to dance with Kelly Donovan, and I don't even LIKE the BITCH!_

_ After a while, I went out to the balcony to sober a bit. It took a LONG while to kick in. Eventually I became half sober and half drunk. Eh...It's not that bad I guess! Soon I heard glass smashing and yelling. I walked over towards that sound and saw Matt and Tyler fighting and I mean FIGHTING to the DEATH!_

_ "TYLER!"I shouted at him. They were still fighting. I tried to break them apart, but they wouldn't stop fighting and punching each other. My hair got pulled and stretched a couple times and I got a nose bleed. Eventually Uncle Richard came and broke up the fight. I followed them close behind. Tyler was left alone in Uncle Richards office for a 'time out' I assume._

_ "Tyler what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I shouted out at him. "I'm sorry Ana. I...I was drunk and lost and I just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry." He told me. "You bet your fucked up ass you're sorry! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought you were gonna die in that fight!" I shouted out at him slightly. "I know. I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to pick a fight with Matt. He's my friend." Tyler told me. I scowled him for a moment, but it soon slipped off. I walked up to him and gave him a hug. When I was done I punched Tyler's shoulder hard enough to make him stumble slightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again do you hear me?!" I warned him, through my gritted teeth. He nodded. I nodded back. I soon started to walk around the room. I heard the door was about to be open._

_ For some reason, out of instinct, I quickly hid behind my Uncle Richard's desk. Uncle Richard came in. I was about to come out of hiding, until I heard him say, "Let's go." "Dad, I'm sorry. I don't even know what happened. I was drinking and... I lost control. I can't explain it." Tyler told him honestly. Out of no where Uncle Richard slapped Tyler hard across the face, it nearly made me flinch at the scene and sound taking place. "That is the last time you ever embarrass this family." Uncle Richard told him coldly, before leaving. After Tyler left. I got up from the desk. I soon went all over the place to find Tyler, hoping he was alright._

_ I bumped into Stefan instead. "Hey are you okay?" He asked me. "No I'm not okay! Tyler got into a fight with Matt! I tried to break them apart. They were practically killing each other! It was horrible! Then my Uncle Richard, Tyler's dad, slapped him and I wanted to see if he was okay, but I can't find him! All I wanted to do tonight was to go one night, just ONE fucking night as a normal 16 year old girl, who isn't involved in this whole 'vampire' drama and only has one main problem, her dysfunctional family! And here she is crying her fucking heart out because she doesn't know what to do right now, because EVERYTHING is practically fucking crumbling apart!" I told him. I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my face. Stefan used the back of his hand to wipe some of them off. "I wish I could say you'll be okay and that everything will be fine, but I can't, Ana. It's just not gonna be that easy. We'll just have to learn to accept it and find other ways to fix things, that might not even get fixed until the future. uh...did you hurt yourself?" He asked me. I look up at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked him._

_ "It's blood. I smell it on you. You're bleeding, I just don't know where?" He told me with concern. It soon kicked in. There was this sticky and sizzling liquid that was dripping near the side/back of my neck. I moved my wavy hair back so my neck could be fully revealed. There I saw the blood that Stefan mentioned earlier. "Fuck!" I said to myself. "This must have been from the fight. I gotta patch this up quick before it gets worse. Thanks for telling me." Stefan was staring at my neck as if he was in a trance. He placed his thumb near my bloody neck. I looked up at him in confusion. "Stefan. Stefan? What are you doing?!" I asked him a bit alarmed. He quickly snapped his eyes up at me, breaking away from his earlier trance. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry." Stefan repeated as he walked off._

_ That was um...creepy and strange with a capital C and S! I soon got into my car and drove off home, where I placed a bandage on my wound, before Melissa could even notice. _

I shook my head at that thought. I admired the fact that Stefan and I had a very good friendship that was so strong, he'd never want to hurt me. It was as if friendship and love both conquer all. Stefan and I share the 'friendship' as Elena and Stefan share the 'love'. I soon remembered the horrible day. The Beauty Pageant. From that thought, I gave Melissa a small glare. Overall that happened that day, I sorta blamed it on her for it.

_It was the Miss Mystic Beauty Pageant. I didn't want to go, but Melissa was all begging and pleading for me to go. Just because our mother made her join a beauty pageant doesn't mean I should follow along too! I soon got tired of it all and gave in. I SURPRISINGLY got in, but I think the REAL and ONLY reason I got in was because my Aunt Carol was the hostress of the pageant and wanted me in. That little bitch! Oh well, I still love her anyway! Just not that day though! I hated every single fucking thing about the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant...and the worst thing out of all of it, besides getting dressed in tight gowns with LOTS of makeup on, was the fucking beginning practice dance tribute! After all the agonizing pain and PURE torture!, It was finally soon time for the Miss Mystic Falls to commance. _

_Elena and I both had our hairs curled in the same style, only my hair was swayed to the side. We were in a room together where Damon told us about Stefan's little 'extra curricular activates' lately. After Elena and Stefan's little 'blood issue argument', that was BARELY an argument to me!, we soon got dressed. Elena wore a blue dress, while I wore a yellow one. We were soon by the stair way next to Caroline, who wore a green dress. "Miss Tina Fell, escorted by Bartholomew Whitmore." Uncle Richard announced to the crowd. Tina went down the stairs to meet up with her escort. "Has anyone seen Amber?" Aunt Carol asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head. I didn't even now what or who Amber was or looked like! But then I again...I don't even care!_

_ "Miss Caroline Forbes, escorted by Jeffrey Lockwood Hamilton." Uncle Richard continued, "Miss Elena Gilbert, escorted by Mister Stefan Salvatore." Elena soon went down the staircase. I was the only one left. I started to breath in and out heavily and nervously. Why was I so fucking nervous for!? It was just a stupid contest! "And finally...Miss Anastasia Plums, escorted by...Mister Jeremy Gilbert." Uncle Richard finished. I was already walking down the stair way as he was talking. I completely froze, when I realized Jeremy was my escort. While...I guess it was no surprise, since I never really PICKED anyone to be my escort. I let the judges pick one for me._

_ I know right...of all people!_

_ I soon glopped and gained a bit of strength to continue my walk down the stairs. My arms soon linked with Jeremy's. "Well...this is awkward." I whispered to him, without making eye contact. "Yeah. Yeah. I know. I know. Lets just get this over with okay? Oh and you look nice by the way." He told me. His voice grew softer and kinder near the end, which proved he meant it. We soon got into our positions. Jeremy stood near Damon as I stood near Elena. _

_Da fug is Elena dancing with Damon for!? Whatever happened to Stefan?! _

_The music soon started and Jeremy and I started to dance together. We had no choice but to make eye contact with each other. My blues met his brown eyes. I've forgotten how cute they were. I soon got lost in them a bit, but remained focus on getting every move of this dance right and correct...so I wouldn't hear it from Aunt Carol, if I had gotten one small move wrong. I don't know why, but a part of me liked dancing with Jeremy. It made me feel happy and something else on the inside._

_ Oh dear God, please tell me I'm NOT falling back in love with Jeremy Gilbert!?_

_ I already got a broken heart once...I don't wanna learn it the hard way the second! Once the dance was completely over, Jeremy and I literally separated apart, without even thanking each other or saying goodbye. _

_It was soon time to announce the winner. __About time! __"Where is Amber?" Caroline asked/whispered to Elena and I. "I don't know and who the FUCK is Amber anyway?!" I asked her in the same tone she used. Maybe a bit harsher. _

_"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better our community." Uncle Richard said to the crowd. I rolled my eyes at this. I NEVER done anything for this community. Seriously... why am I even here anyway?! It doesn't make any sense to me. Everyone, as if automatically, applauded to my Uncles small speech towards the contestants. "So, without further a due(Really, Uncle Richard, really?) it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Caroline Forbes!" Uncle Richard finished. Everyone cheered for Caroline._

_ Alright...now I'm pissed! I felt like picking up a gun and shoot down every single fucking applauder for Caroline right fucking now! I couldn't believe I had to go through all this trouble for a pageant I didn't even WANT to join and to end up losing it to some blonde close friend of mine! If that's what was gonna happen, then what was the POINT of me entering this contest in the first place?! "Congratulations, Caroline. You earned it." I told her calmly, before giving her a short hug. _

_A REALLY short hug!_

_ I wasn't upset anymore, since I learned to channel all that anger into someone else..._

_MELISSA!_

_After a while, it grew dark and we FINALLY found Stefan. He had attacked a girl and his mouth was all bloody. Not his best look! "Stefan, come on get control. It's okay, come on. Breath through it man." Damon instructed him. "Stefan just calm down. We're your friends. We want to help you." I told him softly and calmly. Stefan soon grabbed Damon and threw him against a tree. "Stefan stop it!" Elena demanded him. All of a sudden the air went thick and I had a headache. Stefan clinched his head in pain. It was Bonnie. She was doing a spell that was messing with his head. It, for some reason, was effecting me too slightly, but not like Stefan though. Mine was just like any other headache only had more pounding in it. "Bonnie stop it! You're hurting him! And...me." I told her, I said the last part quietly, but enough for her to hear. When she stopped we were fine. Stefan looked over between Elena and I. "Stefan..." I started out, but he ran off quickly. I wanted to follow him, but I resisted. _

_It's best to let him go. At least for now anyways._

I shook my head at that thought. I soon remembered what happened after that. Elena knocked Stefan out with vervain, and I helped her place him in the cellar 'dungeon' where he'd be locked up until this whole 'blood addiction' blows over.

_After Elena left the cellar I stayed behind with Stefan. His ring was off his finger and laid next to him. I was leaning against a wall, keeping a few distance between us. "So...what happened?" I asked him. "What are you talking about?" He asked me, with his head still bowed down. "The story. What happened. You and Damon died with blood in your system. But who was your first feed?" I clarified. Stefan stayed quiet for a long while, hesitating a bit. I was about to repeat the question again, but didn't when he told me, "Giuseppe Salvatore. My father."_

_ I snapped my eyes back at him in shock. I didn't expect THAT kind of respond! "You fed off your own father? But...I thought he died." I pointed out. "He did. I killed him in the process. I lost control." He told me. I was still stunned by this. I soon snapped out of it and looked over at Stefan in pity. "I'm sorry you lost your only parent." I told him softly. "It doesn't matter any more. Besides...he's the one that shot Damon and I down. We had Katherine's blood in our system. He didn't know that." Stefan clarified for me. I soon regretted being sorry for his father. He was a total DICK! Something out of the blew soon came to me. _

_"Why didn't you do it?" I asked him. He looked up at me slightly and asked me, "Do what?" I looked at him for a moment and told him, "Feed from me. At the Founders Day Kick Off Party, I was nearly covered in blood. When we bumped into each other, you noticed my blood when I didn't. Why didn't you feed from me when you knew you couldn't control yourself?" He looked up and down at me trying to find the right words. "I couldn't risk hurting you...or Elena." He told me. "So you did have control." I pointed out. "I didn't." He told me. "But you did." I pointed out. "But I didn't Ana! I didn't!" He stated. "You did, because you didn't feed from me!" I stated._

_ "I wanted to, Ana! I wanted to! But I couldn't. It took me nearly every ounce of strength in my body to not hurt you that night. I didn't want to harm you at all. I wanted to rip your throat out and feed on you until you had none left. I wanted to snap your spin and stop your heart from beating...but I didn't. It was the hungry telling me that. I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to hurt you. You didn't deserve that. Not from me. Not from anyone. But I can't stand to be around you right now. I already know what your blood taste like and every time I see it or smell it or...even hear your own heart beat...I'll start to desire it more. And it'll get worse as the days get longer. It's best if you leave." He told me._

_ I was completely...what was that word?...DUMBFOLDED! I never expected an out burst like this! Especially... from HIM! I soon stopped leaning against the wall, and started walking out the cellar. Before I closed the heavy door behind me, I looked back at Stefan and told him, "Thank you. For being strong. You'll be okay, Stefan. You just need to fight it. Fight the hungry demon inside of you. You can do it, Stefan. I know you can. I believe in you. I always had and I always will." with that I closed the door behind me and left the basement. _

_After a few hours had passed, Damon told us the rest of the story, about Stefan forcing him to feed and blah, blah, blah. Elena went to go check on Stefan, but he left the cellar. Jenna's car, that Elena was driving at the moment, was running low on gas and we didn't have time to go to the fucking gas station. _

_THIS WAS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH EMERGANCY! _

_I soon agreed to drive her. As if we were reading his mind, we went to the Quarry, where Stefan forced Damon to turn. "You're sure you don't want me to come with you?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes. I'm sure. I'll be back in less then an hour." She told me. She soon left her passenger seat and walked through the woods to find Stefan. I got out of my car and leaned against the hood of it, looking through my MP3 player. I was BORED! I wasn't in the mood to listen to music, so I just waited for Elena to return. Out of the blue, I heard voices in my head as if they were right next or behind me. It was Stefan and Elena's._

"_**Stefan. Damon told me the rest of the story. I thought I might find you here."**_

"_**I should have died that night, just like I had chosen. I should have let Damon die, too."**_

"_**But you didn't. And if you die now, it's not gonna change what happened."**_

"_**Every single person thats been hurt...Ever single life thats been lost, it's because of me."**_

"_**That night that my parents died...I blew off family night so I could go to some party. I ended up getting stranded, and they had to pick me up. That's why we ended up in the car at Wickory Bridge. And that's why they died. Our actions are what set things in motion. But we have to live with that."**_

"_**I made a choice, Elena. Because of that choice, a lot of people were hurt."**_

"_**You also made a choice to stop, to reject the person that the blood made you. You made a choice to be good, Stefan."**_

"_**No. Please don't do that."**_

"_**That's the person who jumped in the water to save the family whose car drove off the bridge."**_

"_**Please. Don't make this all okay."**_

"_**That's the person who saved my life."**_

"_**You don't understand, Elena."**_

"_**Then tell me."**_

"_**It hurts me. It hurts me, knowing what I've done, and the pain...That pain is with me all the time. And everyday, I think that if I just...If I give myself over to the blood, I can make that pain stop. It would be that easy, and everyday, I fight that. And I am so terrified that one day, I not gonna want to fight it anymore, Elena. And the next time I hurt someone...it could be you or someone you care about deeply."**_

"_**There will be no next time."**_

"_**You don't know that."**_

"_**Maybe I don't. But what I do know. Is that you can take this, throw it in the quarry, and let the sun rise. Or you can take this ring and put it on and keep fighting. It's your choice."**_

"_**Elena."**_

_And after that it stops._

_ How is it even POSSIBLE that I can hear that far! They've got to be like MILES away!, yet they sound like they're standing right in front of me!_

_ Was I just imagining it or was it really for real? I wasn't a vampire so why could I hear from afar? I thought about this question in my head for a while. _

_"Ana, we're back!" Elena announced as she and Stefan walked towards my car. I snapped out of my deep thought and looked over at them. "You okay?" I asked them both. "I'm fine." Elena told me. I looked over at Stefan wondering the same thing. He nodded in return. "Well then...hop in. And you, Mister, are grounded for leaving the house WITHOUT your daylight ring and permission, so...in the back seat you go, boy!" I told Stefan, while using my nanny voice. Elena tried so hard to contain herself and not smile. She was nearly failing miserably. "Fine. I guess I deserve it. How long?" Stefan wondered and played along. "3 months!" I told him._

_ "3 months?! Are you kidding me?! I can't be grounded for THAT long!" He joked. "Yes. Yes you are. You're cut off from HUMAN blood for life, you're cut off of T.V time and also...if I catch you and Elena doing something naughty I will make it 5 months instead! Do I make myself clear?!" I asked with a threatening voice. "Yes, mother I understand." Stefan told me with sarcasm. Elena nearly lost it at that point. "Good. Now in the car. NOW!" I demanded him. Stefan grinned and got in the back seat. Elena giggled softly to herself as she got back to her previous passenger seat. I got in my drivers seat._

_ "Buckle up or no Ice cream!" I warned. "I thought I was grounded?" Stefan wondered. "You are. I meant Elena. Now move it, girl!" I warned her. Elena didn't hesitate on putting her seat belt on. Once everything was in clear order, I drove them off to the Boarding House. I smiled at the fact, Stefan referred me to his 'mother', the entire drive. Elena couldn't help but giggle in laughter every so often and Stefan couldn't wipe his sheepish smile off his face._

I smiled and giggled with glee at that thought. My smile soon dropped. I groaned in disappointment, when I remembered when Elena and I first met Isobel.

_Elena had convinced me to be there for her to meet her biological mother for moral support. Lately I've HATED being her one and ONLY moral support from our so called 'friend' group! But I do it anyway! "So...where's this Isobel bitch?" I asked in annoyance, that she was being late. As if she heard me, Isobel walked in the Grill and sat down across the table from Elena and I. "Hello Elena.. Ana. You look just like them, it's eerie." Isobel said to us._

_ What did she mean by 'THEM'?!_

_ "How'd you know my name anyway?" I asked her suspiciously. "You've met Katherine?" Elena asked her in wonder. "She found me after I turned. Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you. And to answer your question Ana, I've researched through Valerie's family tree. After all the work I put through I've learned and memorized everyone in her bloodline and family tree. I knew the minute I walked in here you were Ana." Isobel told us. "Wait. I'm related to Valerie?!" I asked her. She gave me a look saying 'What the fuck do you think?!'. I soon leaned back against my own seat. "So who's my father?" Elena asked her. "That's not important. He was a teenage waste of space." Isobel told her. "A name would be nice." Elena pointed out. "It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions." Isobel said to her. "Why did you compel that man to kill himself? Right after he told me to stop looking for you." Elena asked her._

_ Isobel had a point there. Elena DID ask a LOT of questions! _

_"Dramatic impact. I wish it would have been more effective." Isobel told her. I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath 'Tell me about!' while folding my arms near my chest. "Human life means that little to you?" Elena wondered, even though the question itself gives away the answer already! "It means nothing to me. It's just part of being who I am." Isobel told her. "No it's not. I know other vampires. That's not true." Elena stated. "Your new boyfriend over there by the pool table? Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why didn't you go for Damon? And why are you clueless about Ana's feelings towards Stefan? The girl's obviously falling for him. Or are you enjoying them both like Katherine? At least Valerie knew what SHE wanted." Isobel proclaimed. _

_Both Elena and I were shocked by this. What was she some sort of fucking mind reader or something?! I could feel Stefan starting to stare at Elena and I. _

_I gulped slowly and quietly it this. He was probably uncomfortable with this situation. I tuned out everything and was stuck in my own little world. It was when Isobel left the Grill and Elena started to cry was when I tuned everything back on. Stefan comfort her and I left before any signs of a tension grew in the atmosphere. _

I groaned at that thought. That was NOT a good memory!

"Hey you okay?" I voice asked me. I jumped up startled at that voice. Melissa as up and dressed fully ready for work. She had coffee in her left hand. It was 7:00. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just in deep thought." I told her. She nodded. "Well I'm off to work. I'll see you in a bit. Oh and I had fun last night." She told me. I gave her a smile and said, "Me too. I'll see you tonight." "K." Melissa said, before walking out. "K." I whispered to myself. I soon plopped back on my couch.

I couldn't BELIEVE I stood up awake for the whole night, just thinking about what life was like earlier. I must have been in SERIOUS DEEP THOUGHT! After looking up at the clear blue sky out the window, I remembered it was the same shade as it was on Founder's Day.

For starters...how many fucking founders days party crap is this town going to have!? Wake up people! It's not 1864 anymore! It's time to fucking move on already! And also...I fucking HATE Founder's Day. I hated it the most, when the Gilbert device was activated.

_It was Founder's Day. Really, I didn't even know WHAT IN THE WORLD persuaded me into being a part of the crowd!? I guess it was just boredom. __Seriously, can't this town have like an arcade or amusement park or something!? It's just SO fucking BORING! To entertain myself, I nearly followed Damon around all day. It was fun annoying him, I was surprised he didn't snap my neck or anything. I shrugged that feeling off, thinking he wanted to be 'GOOD' for a change?..._

_ (BAHAHAWHA! XD! Yeah, right!)_

_ Any who...it was night time, I lost track of Damon and I was bored again._

_ Man, does this town quickly drain the fun out of you or what!?_

_ Soon the fireworks started. I wasn't that interested in them, but I watched them anyway. Out of no where, an annoying high pitched sound ringed through my head and ears. I thought it was somebody's car breaking down nearby, but it wasn't. It got louder and sharper and almost ear piercing. __It was THAT bad! I soon groaned in pain softly, but after a while, I did it again a bit louder then last time. I held my head in my hands trying to make the pain stop, but it wouldn't leave. God it burned! It was unbearable, I felt like screaming, but I didn't want to alarm the crowd. _

_After a while, something sharp got in my back. It was a syringe...it didn't effect me that much, but I was so tired, I collapsed in pain, not due to vervain, but the noise. "Oh my God! Make it stop! It hurts!" I shouted out, to no one in particular. "What do we do!? The vervain's not infecting her!" A deputy said behind me. "This has never happened before. Take her out!" The other Deputy told him. He nodded and picked me up. I struggled in his grasps and tried to fight him off. He used the syringe and injected me again, but not with vervain. He drugged me. I soon blacked out. _

_I forced myself to open my eyes, to make sure I wouldn't go into a coma. Even if it was a short term one. I saw I was in a burning building. I still was dizzy and fuzzy with the whole thing, but I came through slightly. The room was full of people getting burn to death. Damon was here. He was having a hard time at the moment. So was I. Soon Stefan came down the steps and came to our rescue. "Damon! Come on hurry!" He warned Damon, he picked him up. "Stefan!" I called out, making sure he wouldn't DARE leave me here to fry! "Ana? Hold on. I'm coming!" He told me. I nodded. Stefan placed Damon some where, so the fire couldn't reach him. He sped over to me and picked me up. He sped back and got Damon. We soon sped out of the building. I don't remember it, since I basically blacked out, once he got to me._

"_Ana! Ana wake up!"_

"_Ana please! Please wake up!"_

"_Ana!"_

_I shifted up startled and looked around my surroundings. Stefan and Elena were trying to wake me up. I looked between them in confusion. It soon all came back to me. I ended up having tears spring out. "Oh my God! The noise! The deputies! The vervain! The drugs! The building! And the fire! Damon! You! Oh my GOD! I'm dead aren't I!? I'm dead!" I shouted out in a mumble. "No, no, no. You're not dead. Ana, you're not dead. You're gonna be okay." Elena told me. _

_I shook my head in disbelief. "Elena's right, Ana. You'll be fine. You're not dead...you didn't have any vampire blood in your system what so ever. You're fine, Ana. You're fine." Stefan told me. I looked at him for a moment, and gave him a tight hug. He hugged me back in comfort. Elena joined in._

_ After a while, Elena, Stefan and I went to the Grill. I calmed down for a bit and was fine. It was as if the accident never happened. Once Elena left the Grill, Stefan and I stayed behind playing around with the pool table...and we all know what happened from there!_

I sighed softly. Things have certainly CHANGED since then.

Elena: Was different, I don't know what it is, but she is.

Stefan: Is getting stronger, tougher, and better.

Damon: Has changed a LOT!

Caroline: Isn't shallow, is more mature.

Bonnie: Is stronger now, and is not to be messed with.

Jeremy: Isn't Stoner boy anymore.

Matt: Is over Elena.

Tyler: Isn't a douche-bag anymore.

Melissa: Is more involved and around in my life.

And I: Was stronger, tougher, a bit of a heartless bitch at some times (Damon's words; not mine!), sees life a different way, and isn't scared off that easily anymore.

I soon got a text from Elena.

'_You okay?'- Elena_

'_Ya, I'm fine...you?'- Ana_

'_Isobel's dead, John's a liar, Jenna knows about Isobel and questions why we're lying to her, and also Matt knows about vampires...but other then that...I'm fine:)' -Elena_

'_(-_-) Elena...even WITHOUT writing it down, I can still tell you're being sarcastic!'- Ana_

'_Yup. You know me TOO well!:D'-Elena_

'_(Rolls eyes) I'll chat up with you later I guess. Bye.'- Ana_

_'Fine. See you later.'- Elena_

After I turned my phone off, I laid back on the couch and drifted off to sleep, predicting the next time I wake up... it'll be tomorrow.

(Well what do you think? I figured this chapter would be about flashbacks of season 1, since this chapter started in season 2 I figured you'd be interested in wondering what happened before that. And also some flashbacks are NOT part of season 1. For example: Ana going to Mystic Falls High for the first time, her 16th birthday, and becoming friends with Bonnie and Elena...that was BEFORE she met the Salvatore brothers, which concludes the meaning why it was set BEFORE season 1 started. Also I thought it might be interesting to see what the characters were liked. Melissa wasn't in or mentioned in the flashbacks. During season 1, she isn't really involved in Ana's life. It's like she isn't even there! But now that season 2 is here, she'll be around more. I think Melissa will be mentioned briefly in season 3 and maybe even 4, but she'll be around for a few episodes. I guarantee it. If not, I'll come up with something else. Also I found it fascinating how much the characters had developed since season 1, which is why Ana's daydreaming about it. To remember what everyone was like before all this 'Klaus nonsense/drama'. When life was a little...simpler...(Cricket noises)

...BAHAHAWHA! XD! Yeah! Right! Anyway thank you for reading my chapter, I hope you'll stick around tell the end. I'll see you next time, bye!)

(P.S this is probably my LONGEST chapter EVER!, so sorry for the struggle you had to go through to finish it!:))


	18. Never Let Me Fall chapter 17

_Never Let Me Fall_

(For those who had finished the last chapter, I salute you!)

It was 2 months after I've seen Elena and the rest. And so far everything seemed...calmed. There was no 'vampire drama' or any animal attacks or really anything! It was just a regular normal day, which I took COMPLETE advantage of. I had a lot of bonding time with Melissa, which I shockingly enjoyed with her.

It was April now, and I was with Melissa in the kitchen, making her breakfast, before she went to work. I soon decided to tell her something, that I wanted to tell her the day after Stefan compelled her. "I was wondering 2 months ago when you'll start to try vervain?" She looked at me a little taken back by that question. "What are you trying to say?" She asked confused. Dammit, I don't know why, but even when I ask her a question and not look her in the eye, she can STILL see right through me.

"I think you should start drinking vervain." I admitted out to her. We were sitting near the kitchen on the kitchen chairs. "Why should I?" She asked unconvinced. I thought it over, trying to be creative. "It'll keep you healthy and keep you looking young!" I lied. She thought it over and said "Oh alright I'll try it for a whole 3 months, but if I still don't look as good as I am now, I drop the thing for good. Alright?" "Alright." I agreed.

I hated the fact that Melissa had to think of vervain like that, but I can't tell her the truth. Not unless she's ready for it.

* * *

An hour later, I went to the boarding house to see Elena, since I hadn't seen her in months really. When I got near the door way I spotted Damon and Stefan outside the doorway, leaning against a plant bed wall. I passed them and was about to go inside. But for some reason, I felt a strange feeling that I couldn't get into the house. I felt as if something was blocking me, but I don't know what. The Salvatore's followed me into the door way but we couldn't get in. Stefan and Damon looked at me in confusion, wondering why I was still outside.

"Oh I'm sorry. I completely forgot." Elena said, not seeing I was there. She looked at Stefan and said "Stefan. Would you like to come in my house?" I looked at her in confusion as Stefan entered the boarding house. What did Elena mean by 'HER house'!? "What are we, 12?" Damon quipped. I chuckled slightly at that comment.

I'm surprise everyone is ignoring me, like I wasn't even there. Damon is one thing, but I excepted more from Elena, Stefan, et.

After Damon was invited in, I cleared my throat trying to get noticed. "Ana...hey! I haven't seen you in a while...why are you still outside for?" She asked. "I don't know...for some reason I can't get in." I confessed. Stefan, Elena and Damon both had the same expression on their face: fear, terror and confusion. Damon didn't really show it, but I saw it in his eyes. Stefan came outside and stood face to face with me. He cupped my face in his hands and looked me in the eyes. Its been a while since I've seen his honest green eyes. I was lost in his eyes, it was almost as if I was in a trance or daydreaming, but I knew I wasn't being compelled. Stefan was not the kind of person to compel someone without a propose or reason.

I liked the position I was with Stefan at the moment, I didn't want to break from it. But every good thing has to ALWAYS come to an end, or at least in my life!

"She's not a vampire." Stefan said nice and slowly. I looked at him in confusion. He soon uncupped my face, which I was disappointed with, but tried hard not to show it. "What are you guys talking about?" I finally asked them. "We thought you were a...you know what never mind you can come in." Elena said. I slowly walked in the house, yet had my eyes looked on Elena at all times.

A vampire...did she think I was a vampire? Elena soon updated me on everything that happened like, Kathrine was gone...thank god!, Isobel was dead...big deal!?, and other blah blah blahs! I left the house and went back to my house so I could get ready for school. But my mind didn't get off of the fact, that I needed to be invited in.

* * *

We were in the History class. Elena showed me a poster after showing Bonnie and Stefan. Stefan had mouthed 'no' at it, while Bonnie mouthed 'yes'. I didn't mouth anything, I just shrugged my shoulders meaning 'I don't know'. Alaric came into the class room and I just pretty much tuned him out.

After class, we went to the cafeteria. I ate by myself for some reason, as I was I saw Alaric pass by. I went over to say 'Hi and that I wasn't really listening to his speech with the sixties, but I'm looking forward to the pop quiz!' "Hey Ric!" I said cheery. "Amelia..." He said, under his breath very quietly. I looked at him a little confused.

Did he just called me Amelia? Or did I misheard him?

"Um...Ric I just wanted to say great lesson and that I can't wait for the sixties dance! I'll so you tonight, bye!" I said, lying through my white teeth. I ran off to my bench and for some reason after talking to Alaric, I literally lost my appetite.

* * *

The Sixties dance (FREAK DOWN!)

* * *

It was almost time for the dance. I wore the Mini. It was white and it came with white boots. My grandmother from my father's side wore it one time. Melissa kept everything our parents saved for us. I wore it and surprisingly it fit. I had my hair poofed up, which was nearly impossible since I never had poofy or too messy hair.

* * *

Eventually, I was at the dance. I wasn't really into school dance themed parties, but I did it for the sake of my friends. I saw Elena dance with Stefan. I didn't feel angry or jealous I...I actually felt sad. I was sad because, Elena and Stefan are so happy together, and here I am alone and single. I sighed on the inside and continued walking.

Maybe if I ignore them, I'll have an enjoyable night for a change.

I soon bumped into Alaric, well he really bumped into me basically. "Hey, Ric." I said nervously, yet faked smiled it through. I don't know why but I had a feeling that I should runaway from him right now before it's too late. "Hey..." He trailed off, as if he was trying to finish his sentence, but couldn't. "I'm sorry but, I forgot your name." He said giving me a sheepish smile. I looked at him confused and "It's Ana?" I smiled at him and slightly walked away from him.

Alaric and I know each other, so how can he forget my name? It was so...unreal to me.

I soon bumped into Stefan. "Stefan?" I said confused. I thought he was still dancing with Elena. "Hey, Ana." He responded. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So..." I tailed off. "Wanna dance?" Stefan asked me. I was a little taken back by that. "I..uh..I uh thought you were dancing with Elena?" I told. I practically bit my bottom lip and mentally kicked myself for saying that. "Well yes, but now she's dancing with Damon." He told me, while pointing at them on the dance floor. "Okay." I said without hesitation. "Wait...what?" He asked, being shocked at my quick and sudden respond. "I said okay, I'll dance with you...if you think you can keep up!" I repeated, smirking at the end. "I think I can manage." He said smirking slightly as well.

We started to dance in the middle of the dance floor. We were pretty good, even though I was the fast kind of dancer and he's the slow type. We suddenly went into a slow dance. It was awkward at first, but I overcame it VERY quickly. We smiled through the whole time. But he left quickly before the dance was over. I think he mentioned something about going to see Damon. Once again, I'm all alone in this world! I sighed softly and went to go find Elena or Bonnie, just to take my mind of my guy problems.

As usual.

* * *

I was with both, Elena and Bonnie. We had fun chatting for a moment, until Alaric came out alarmed and shouted out. "Elena!" We all turned to face Alaric, "What is it?" I asked for Elena. "He has Jeremy!" He told us. "What!?" Elena, Bonnie and I both said alarmed. "Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He said gesturing us to follow him. For some reason I didn't believe him, but I followed anyway. We followed him, while running, down the hallway. Until he started to laugh that I knew something was wrong.

Alaric NEVER jokes about something as serious as that!

"He's being compelled." Elena said. "Nope try again." He said in amusement. "What's going on?" I asked confused. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. I'm not Alaric." He admitted slightly. It soon hit me. _"Amelia..." He said, quietly under his breath. _

"Klaus..." I said under my breath. I didn't know how I knew, but I was glad I said it before something seriously wrong happened. "Surprise!" Al...I mean...Klaus said cheery.

Oh no!

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." He looked at Bonnie and Me said, "But you are." Bonnie, still alarmed, used her magic to throw him against the walls. And we ran off. For some reason my vision blurred a bit and I tuned out everything. What was scary was I couldn't turn it back on! And my vision grew worse every minute! Bonnie and I were what seemed like a cafeteria. I saw a blurry vision of Alaric and Bonnie right in front of me. I couldn't really see or hear what was going on around me. After a while, I closed my eyes and started to focus on Klaus. Suddenly my vision and hearing went back on in FULL volumes!

I saw that Bonnie was doing a dangerous spell to destroy Klaus. Elena and Stefan were trying to open the door. And I was on the floor looking at every inch of the room and its scene. Bonnie turned her head to me with a smile and then at Elena, after that she raised her hand and fell lifelessly on the floor.

Everything stopped.

Literally.

Elena came rushing through the doors and started crying over Bonnie's dead body. I looked at Bonnie and then at Elena and then back to Bonnie. I knew this was fake, but it still looked so real to me.

Yet I didn't shed a single tear.

* * *

The Boarding House

* * *

I was with Damon when we entered the Boarding house. "What did you do with her?!" Elena asked Damon. I could tell from her eyes that she had been crying for a long while. Damon looked at Stefan and said, "Will you please tell her to calm down." "Don't talk like I'm not even here!" She yelled at Damon. I only stared at her with an emotionless face. "Elena just calm done, alright? Chill!" I told her.

"Chill? Chill! I just lost my best friend and it's all his fault , he knew she wasn't going to make it. He knew and you're not even upset about it. But I am!" She shouted before slapping Damon. "Elena, OF COURSE he knew. Klaus wanted her to die so we had to make it believable! Bonnie's fine...we faked her death! Now we didn't know Klaus was in Alaric's body, but we proceeded with the plan! I helped, Damon helped. So maybe you should probably think twice before slapping someone, who's trying to save your ass!" I snapped and walked off. I knew everyone was shocked and wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

Since I shut them up.

* * *

I was at Wickory Bridge for 2 hours at least. I needed to chill out before going to see Elena again. When I was ready to go I went back to my car and drove back. I knocked on the door, which revealed Elena at the doorway.

"Hey Elena...look what I said back there I was totally out of line and..." I started. She cut me off by saying. "It's okay Ana, I forgive you. But I need your help right now." "Okay...with what?" I asked her. "Follow me." She said. I looked at her in confusion. I followed her to the boarding house cellar. There I saw Elijah. Elena went close to him and pulled his dagger out. "What the...!" I started, but Elena placed her hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. "SHH." She gestured. I nodded slightly as she let go of me. I soon whispered to her, "What are you doing?" "Coming up with a plan...and I need you, because Elijah trusts you for some reason. I know you can convince him." She whispered back to me. We were sitting on the ground patiently waiting for him to wake up.

I wondered what she wanted me to convince him to do, but I didn't ask her. Yet. I looked down at Elijah but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus. He called me Amelia, so he must have known her. I have questions and I need answers now. I don't care about waiting anymore, I want my answers now.

Even if it kills me to find out. I'm just saying that in general, not physically!

(That was totally wicked! And Ana was the FIRST to figure it out! That's my girl! Ana stick it to the man baby! Also what secrets lie beyond the Original family since they obviously know Amelia? Oh and you're probably confused on what Ana was able to do in this chapter, let me explain. It seems as if there's a spell (I made up) that Ana can perform. If Ana can invade a supernatural creatures mind and thoughts (Like Klaus), they'll feel eerie and start to feel pain in their head. It's kinda like a aneurisme only much more painful, especially to an Original! This causing Ana to sacrifice her seeing and hearing senses for a brief moment, since he's like a million years old. Don't worry I'll make a flashback on the next chapter to see Ana practice it.

She's a quick learner by the way!)


	19. Never Let Me Fall chapter 18

_Never Let Me Fall_

_Flashback of before the dance_

_'I was about to go to the dance, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it only to find, Damon standing near my doorway._

_ "Hey...Damon. What are you doing here?" I asked him in confusion, yet smiled at him slightly. "Is your sister here?" He asked me with a serious voice. I frowned and narrowed my eyes at him. After 2 months had passed, I COMPELETY forgot that they were STILL dating! "She's not here." I said, trying not to show anger or hatred. "Good...now can I come in?" He said, smirking a bit at the end. "No." I said without hesitation. Instead of inviting him in, I came out in front of him and closed the door slightly behind me._

_ I had NEVER invited a vampire into my house before, and I wasn't gonna start now, especially with Damon! Since my house is pretty much the only thing that protects Melissa and I, while we were sleeping at night._

_"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I came to warn you, that Klaus is in Mystic Falls, and he's trying to get Elena and kill Bonnie." He told. I felt like crying after hearing that, but I didn't show it. Seriously, why does all the bad things happen to me and my friends?! It's like a curse or something! "So what do you want me to do?" I asked him, trying to show an emotionless face. "I remember reading something that Mantras can make other supernatural creatures weak, just by using their minds. Kinda like witches do." He told me. "What makes you think I can do it?" I asked slightly amused, that he wanted...no, NEEDED my help! "Because I know you can do it. I trust you more than Judgey, when it comes to magic." He said, smirking in the end. I rolled my eyes slightly at that nickname._

_ But it's half-true... she is sorta...SORTA, Jugdey! I closed my eyes and thought of Damon. I focused on him and only him. Trying to enter his thoughts. When I opened my eyes, I saw he was on the ground, holding his head in pain. When I stopped, he started to heal. Real slow like. _

_"See I told you, you can do it. I'll see you tonight." He said before _walking_ off.'_

The Salvatore Boarding house (Present)

Elena and I, were practically sleeping, but we had our eyes opened. Even though half our brains were asleep, we were still aware of our surroundings. I soon heard Elijah walking up. Elena and I ran to him, to see if he was okay. He looked at us in shock, which confused me a little.

"Elijah." Elena and I said to him, but I said it softer. He kept his eyes on both Elena and me, but mostly me. "Katerina!...Amelia!" He said astonished. I froze a bit. He thinks I'm Amelia...meaning...he must have known her too! I need answers and since Elijah knows her,

I'll start by asking him first.

* * *

Elijah

No this is impossible...she can't be Amelia...she just can't! I felt as if I was in a trance. Soon a memory came to me. It was when I first met them. Katherine and...Amelia.

England, 1492

"Ah, good evening, Trevor. I am pleased you could join us." I told Trevor. We were at what seemed like a gathering party full of people and pretty much half of them I didn't know. "I could not miss the birthday celebration." Trevor replied. Now I remember, it was a birthday party. "No, considering the gift you claim to bear. Where are these mystery girls of which you speak." I asked him. "Right this way." He told me, gesturing me to follow him. I took the message and followed him through the swarm of people. "My dears." Trevor said to two dashing and elegant girls. One of them was tall and had brown curly hair, brown eyes, oval like face and thick dark lashes. The girl next to her had a heart-shaped face almost oval and darker blue eyes, black and brownish hair and was a tad tanner than the brown curly-haired girl. They were both...enchanting. "Hello." Both the girls said to me. I looked at them slightly shocked. Never in my life have I seen such beautiful young human girls...who somehow, found a place in my heart.

* * *

Ana

"Elijah! it's me, It's Elena!" Elena said to him. "Oh, my god." Elijah said, almost under his breath. I only stared at him. I could see in his eyes that he was in thought. What I wondered was what he was thinking about, since he couldn't barley keep his eyes off me.

* * *

Elijah (Past)

"Forgive me. You just remind me of someone." I said suddenly. The brown-eyed girl looked exactly like Tatia, but the blue-eyed girl looked slightly familiar to Tatia, but not quite. "Katerina, Amelia, May I introduce you to lord Elijah." Trevor told them. "Pleasure my lord." Katerina said holding out her hand. I politely took it and said, "The pleasure's all mine." Before kissing her hand gently. "It's an honor to meet you, my lord." Amelia said gracefully, while sticking out her hand, like Katerina. But hers was better. "It's an honor to meet you too." I said, before kissing Amelia's hand. I did it more gentler than last time. I kept my eyes locked on Amelia the entire time. I could see she had a bit of a twinkle in her eyes as she smiled, which made me adore her even more.

* * *

Ana

Elijah took a minute, but soon sat up saying "I can't...I can't breathe! What's happening to me?" I looked at him slightly in horror, as he tried to get out of the door, but stammers against the wall instead. "I can't...I can't be in this house!" Elijah told.

Well...duh!

"You're not invited in." Elena mumbled to herself.

Double...duh!

"Get me out of here!" Elijah shouted out slightly. He sped through the door.

Elena and I ran after him, only to find him outside near the doorway, taking a moment to breath. When he got his breath back, he tried to enter the house, but couldn't. "What happened?" Elijah asked us, but mainly Elena. "Shh." I said quietly and placed one finger near my lip. After a moment Elena and Elijah started to whisper to each other. In the end, Elijah left with the dagger that Elena took out of him and gave him as a 'peace offering'. Elena and I soon later left to see Elijah. We were in my car, as she told me what she planned on doing.

* * *

Melissa

I went over to the Salvatore house to see Damon. And to maybe see if Ana was there, since she didn't come home last night. I was with Damon until Stefan entered the room. For some reason, after 2 months ago when Ana and I had a girls night out at the Grill, I have felt...unsafe or in danger around Stefan. And I don't know why, but I felt the same thing with Damon sometimes. But that's rare.

"Hey." Stefan said to me. "Hey." I said nervously.

Okay calm down, Melissa, calm down. It's only Stefan, it's not like his a murderer, who keeps a clown suit in the back of his car, right?

"Have you seen, Elena...or Ana?" He asked. To me he seemed uncomfortable bringing up Ana's name, which I found weird. "Uh no." I said answering both questions honestly. "Hey, sweetie. Oh my coffee!" Damon said to me. Oh yeah, I almost forgot... I was making him coffee! My heart slightly went cold when he called me 'Sweetie'. It reminded me about my mother and how it was a nickname that she'd use for both Ana and I. Oh how I miss that name! I use to think it was embarrassing, but know I'd do anything, just to be called that again.

"Good morning." I said to Damon. "Mh good morning." He said, slightly moaning a bit. "Hey where's Elena?" Stefan asked Damon. "I don't know, Stefan. It's your girlfriend. Mine's right here." He said smirking a bit at the end. Man, do I love Damon. He makes me feel like I'm a sexy kinky hot 18-year-old all over again, only this time I can drink alcohol without an authority figure breathing down my neck. Damon looked down at me and said, "Oh, and how's the shoulder? Got time for a bite? I'm so hungry." I looked at him in confusion. "Um what are you talking about? My shoulders fine and I guess we can eat at the Grill later." I said to him. I looked down at my watch. Oh shit, I'm late again! "And besides I'm late for work...again!" I continued. "No!" He said, while giving me one of his pouting faces. I smiled slightly and gave him a quick kiss.

"What are you doing? She's not a windup toy." Stefan stated. I looked at both of them in confusion. What did he mean by 'Wind up toy'? "It's really none of your business. Is it Stefan?" I asked him, not really waiting for a respond. "Yeah, what she said." Damon told Stefan, while slightly defending me. "I have to go to work." I told Damon. I gave him another kiss. "Ugh. Bye." Damon said to me, before giving me a kiss. I soon left the house. I couldn't help but feel that something didn't seem right about both the Salvatore brothers. They both seemed...pale!

* * *

Ana

We were with Elijah, who looked WAY better than he did while he was daggered. We were at the Lockwood mansion. I wasn't too happy to be there, since Elijah had to compel my Aunt Carol to allow us in. Elijah soon changed into my late uncles outfits, which surprisingly fit and looked good on him. I tuned them out so I could focus on Elijah in that dashing suit. When I was done admiring, I tuned them back on, only to hear Elena ask in confusion "I don't understand. You say that you want to kill Klaus, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him." I looked at Elijah in shock and confusion. That did sound confusing. "I have my own reasons wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time... I'd do anything for Klaus." Elijah finished. I was still confused.

After awhile he explained to us. It turned out Elijah and Klaus...were brothers! "Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah said, after explaining to us. "I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said. "Wow!.." I said under my breath.

"Yes, I'm a little behind on times, but I believe the term you're searching for is 'O.M.G.'" Elijah stated, before drinking his tea.

* * *

Melissa

After getting back to Damon after work we went to Alaric's apartment to investigate something? We knocked on the door, only to reveal Elena in the apartment. She had curls on which seemed so unlike her to have. In other news...why is she in her teachers apartment? "Elena... w..what are you doing here?" I asked slightly nervous. She raised her eyebrow at me, which I felt uneasy with when I saw it. I soon entered the apartment.

As I was passing through the kitchen, I overheard Damon and Elena talking.

"I thought you might be dead." Damon said to her.

"Unfortunately, I'm not." She replied back.

I found that conversation weird and unnormal. "Hey..um Elena do you know where Ana is? She didn't come home last night... and I'm a bit worried." I told her. "I don't know...and I don't care!" She stated. Something wasn't right about Elena she seemed...like a totally different person. Sure, she looks the same as always, but her eyes twinkled when she talked, when usually her eyes are more like dew drops. Her voice was harsher and had a bit of an edge than her normal voice and she seemed as if she wasn't a high schooler, but like a 20 something year old.

I couldn't place my finger on it.

* * *

Ana

"There's a whole family of originals?" Elena asked slightly. "My father was a wealthy landowner in a village in Eastern Europe. My mother bore seven children." Elijah told us. "So your parents were human?" Elena asked.

Well triple...Duh! Isn't it obvious!?

"Our whole family was. Our origin of vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know that we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the original family, and from us all vampires were created." Elijah pointed out. Well this makes PERFECT sense! It explains everything that's wrong with us! "Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?" Elena pointed out. "I need some air. I feel a tad...dead. Come." Elijah said. We followed him outside. We learned about a tree that can kill the originals... soon we went to another topic.

"So it's not Aztec at all?" Elena asked Elijah. We were talking about the sun and the moon curse. "The Sun and the Moon curse...is fake." Elijah told us. "What?!" Elena and I asked in confusion and shock. "Klaus and I faked the Sun and the Moon curse dating back over a thousand years ago." Elijah told us. "But if there's not a curse then..." Elena started. "That's impossible if the curse is fake then why did Tyler change on the full moon?!" I interrupted. Elijah had a confused look on his face. He probably wondered who Tyler was. He recovered quickly and said, "There's a curse, Ana. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a cure placed on Klaus." I looked at him for a moment. "What are you talking about?!" Elena and I both asked in confusion. "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you both are his only hope." Elijah explained.

What did he mean by both of us? Elena is the doppelganger meaning he needs her, I don't see how I fit in this puzzle.

Elena's phone, which Elijah had taken and place in his suit jacket pocket earlier, was vibrating. "What is this curse?" Elena asked him. The phone was still vibrating. "Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elijah demanded slightly. He gave the phone to Elena. I could already tell it might have been Stefan without even looking at the caller I'd. After Elena hung up she said, "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her." I froze, when she said the first part.

If Klaus went after Jenna then, who knows what he'll do to Melissa!

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah told Elena. "She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word." Elena said in a hurry. I, personally, think, Elijah says it WAY better than anyone else on this planet. "That doesn't mean anything to me, until you live up to it." Elijah said to her. "Thank you." Elena said, before going to her car and driving off. It was just me and Elijah now.

"Elijah, I have a personal question of my own." I started. Now's my chance. "And what it that?" He asked. I sighed slightly. "Did you know Amelia? My ancestor Amelia...who looks at lot like me?" I asked. "What makes you so certain I might know?" He wondered. "Because.. when Elena undaggered you and you woke up, you called me Amelia...so I assume you may have knew her." I told him. "Well, what do you know of her so far?" Elijah asked me. "Honestly, not much. I mean I know she was from Bulgaria, and she was a vampire about a year younger than Katherine and well...that's pretty much it!" I confessed to him.

He looked at me for a moment before he answered, "Yes. I did know her." "How do you know her?" I asked. "Trevor introduced me to her." He answered. "Where did you first met?" I asked. "Same way I met Kathrine, at Klaus's birthday party." He answered. "Tell me more." I demanded slightly. Elijah soon said,

"She came with Katherine to the party, they were so-called 'close friends', though they looked more than that. Klaus and I both loved them both, yet even though we felt something for one woman, we couldn't unfeel for the other. Amelia and I started out as close friends, but just unlike Katherine our bond became so close, people thought we were almost a couple. Klaus was slightly jealous at that, yet he processed with his plan. You see, in order to break the curse, the doppelgänger, werewolf, vampire and Mantra all need to die. Klaus needs the blood of the Doppelganger, the hearts of the vampire and werewolf and the powering spirit of a Mantra. Klaus can us really any Mantra he wants for the sacrifice, but the Mantra's from your bloodline are somehow the strongest of all, so he needs you for it. And since you are the last descendant from Amelia, besides your sister, who I'm still unsure if she does have the gift, you have to go through with it. Either you or you sister, but only one of them needs to be from that bloodline and has the gift.

Amelia was just like you, she was new to her powers also and needed me to guide her, even though I didn't have that power, I still supported her through it all. Klaus on the other hand knew it was time for her to die, so he tried his hardest to deny his feeling for her so he could kill her easily without any sign of regrets. I deeply had strong affections for Amelia, that long before the sacrifice had even started, I compelled her to go back to her home town and forget about everything that happened in England at 1492. She said her farewells to Katherine and left the country. I wanted to do the same for Katherine, but it was too late. My brother didn't forgive me for letting Amelia go, so in order to gain my brother's trust again, I had to at least bring the doppelgänger back to him, which was Katherine at that time.

You see Klaus can easily break the curse with or without a Mantra. The only difference is without the Mantra he'll still be fine, but with a Mantra he'll be 10 times a stronger and more powerful than he has ever been before, making him nearly invincible. But it was too late, both Kathrine and Amelia were vampires. I felt guilty, that I had lost my brothers trust, that I tried hard to gain it back, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I later met Amelia at New york in the 80's, but for some reason she didn't know who I was.

You would think once you're a vampire all your memories will come back and everything you were compelled to forget you'll remember. But she didn't remember me, meaning I had to regain her friendship all over again. Which wasn't so hard the first time as it was the second. Amelia was somehow able to keep her Mantra powers even when she was turned, which I still don't know the explanation of. Amelia died on June 19th 1987, on a breezy night in New york, at age 516. it was her birthday." Elijah seemed to sadden a bit, as he got near the end. "Elijah...vampires can't die. They get killed and murdered, but they don't die." I stated. He sighed. "I know. It just breaks my heart to admit it." He confessed. I raised my eyebrow slightly in confusion.

What did he mean by that?

He turned to face me and said, "Ana, you deserve the truth for a change and if I don't tell you I'll know you'll find out eventually...so I'll just come out and say it. Ana, I..." Elijah started. He didn't finish, when Elena arrived.

I tuned them out and started to think over everything Elijah had told me. I knew just from that little information that the only person that can tell me more about Amelia is Katherine and Klaus.

* * *

Melissa

After Damon and Stefan had an argument earlier, I gave them some space, but still stayed with him in the library. "You don't have to be so mad at your brother. You know, he's worried about Elena, and.." I started, but Damon interrupted me by saying, "Just go, please." I looked at him and said, "I know you're worried about her too." "Melissa go!" Damon nearly shouted. "Okay." I easily lied. I left the room and went to Damon's bathroom to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

Ana

Elena and Elijah soon explained their plans with me. I agreed as long as nobody dies, besides Klaus. We entered the boarding house to find Damon and Stefan fighting. They stopped, the minute we walked in the room. After all the chit-chat that they had, and I tuned out and followed Damon, who seemed pissed off by our new plan to protect Elena. I soon found Melissa wearing a lingerie in Damon's bathroom.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Damon asked. "I'm a grown woman Damon you can't tell me what to do. And besides I like staying over here..." Melissa started. He grabbed her and said, "I'm upset. you know what I do when I'm upset. You have to leave!"

* * *

Melissa

I was surprised how angry he was at me, which seemed unrealistic to me also. "No you need to know that someone cares about you. And I care about you, Damon." I told him.

It was true I really did care about him. I actually loved him too.

Out of nowhere, Damon pulled me in closer and bit me. I wanted to scream, but I was so scared I couldn't make out a noise. When he let go, I fell on the floor and cried slightly, but kept my eyes locked on him. What was going on!? And why would he do that!? "Hey. Hey. Look at me." He said crouching down next to me trying to calm me down. "Get out of here, before I kill you. Just go. Go. Now!" He shouted slightly in a monotone voice. I looked at him for a moment wondering what he was doing, but I didn't really hesitate on leaving.

* * *

Ana

"What the fuck Damon!?" I shouted at him as I saw him bite and compel my sister. I was too in shock to do anything. I just stood there and watched the horror take place. When she left I had hot angry tears rolling down my face as I approached Damon. "What? She's not going to remember that anyway." Damon protested.

"No she's not, Damon!...she's not going to forget, she's on vervain, meaning she's gonna freak when I get home!" I shouted out madly. "Dammit!" Damon yelled under his breath. "Damon, I trusted you. You promised you wouldn't harm her! You promised!" I yelled out wildly. "I'm sorry Ana I just..." He started, but I cut him off the shouted above my lungs "I can't believe you! I trusted you Damon! I cared for you Damon I tried hard to be friend s with you Damon, but you know what I'll take it back. You didn't change at all! I can't believe I became so stupid and blind! You!..." I couldn't finish. I stopped to look at my bracelet. It all started to come back to me now...the night...the bracelet...the compulsion...almost everything!

"You abandoned me all the time Damon and you gave me this bracelet. You...you know what Damon...I'm done... I'm just done." I said softly almost under my breath. I took off the bracelet and threw it on the floor and I started to wake away to my car and drove off home.

* * *

10 P.M

It was 10 P.M, the vervain in Melissa was out of her system. I convinced her to come to the Mystic Grill with me, where Stefan had compelled her.

Again.

I went back home and started getting ready for bed. I still couldn't believe what Damon had done to Melissa. I soon decided that Damon and I couldn't be more than just 'Close Friends'. Well... I should have seen that coming anyway, it's always too good to be true. I went to sleep, but I woke up when I remembered something, not only did my memory of Damon kissing came back, but my vision when my parents were in that crash was clearer. I could see it clearly and in it I sorta saw who was the shadowy person in the shadow.

For a minute I thought it was Damon but I wasn't sure. In my head I think it's him, but in my heart it isn't. It's a bad feeling to have your body at war with your emotion. In the end I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Never in my life have I felt so disappointed and angry at someone like that before, since the time Jeremy cheated on me. It was as if all my emotions that I had kept buried down inside kept rushing through the surface and I couldn't control or deal with them all in once. It was too much for me and overwhelming that I let my anger out on Damon by accident. I needed an excuse. I know, these emotions will soon take the best of me.

Yet I slept anyway.

(This was great! Now we know so much about Amelia, well...at least for Elijah's point of view. We still have a LONG way to go before we can literally know about Ana's family tree officially! And also...Ana knows about the bracelet! What will become of her know? Will she ever forgive Damon? Or is he doomed for life for losing his best FEMALE friend!? Other than Elena! Also do you think Damon should apologize for what he did to Melissa? If he did will Ana forgive him? Will Melissa know the truth for once, cause I'm kinda tired of having to erase her memory over and over and over again! She'll find out soon enough. If not then longer. Also do you want me to talk more about Melissa's point of view. She seems interesting to me, even though she doesn't know what's going on!)


	20. Never Let Me Fall chapter 19

_Never Let Me Fall_

4 days had past and it was the day after my 17th birthday. It was a small party, not much people wanted to attend, which is fine, since I just wanted to be alone that day. The only people that came was Caroline, Melissa and Bonnie. Elena was too busy trying to save her life to come, but she sent me a card in the mail.

I was wearing a pink floral top and jeans. I had placed my hair in a ponytail and I had clear lipstick and purple eyeshadow on. I wasn't as tan as I use to be, I seemed almost as pale as well...the vampires in my life! I went to my car and drove to the boarding house to meet up with Elena and re discuss our plan to save her. Again.

"All right, so how do we break the curse?" Stefan asked Elijah. We were at the boarding house. It was just Stefan, Elena, Damon, Elijah and me.

"well, the ritual is relatively itself straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you all ready know." Elijah pointed out. "The moonstone." Stefan and I answered. "A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus, being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each." Elijah explained to us. "And where do we fit in?" I asked gesturing towards Elena and me. Elijah goes towards a shelf and takes a wooden box off it. As he did so he said,

"Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelgänger and drink the blood of Mantra and use the blood for the moonstone...to the point of your death." "And that's where you come in." Elena pointed out. "This is an elixir, that I acquired 500 years ago for Katherine. It posses mystical properties of resuscitation." Elijah said, while holding out the wooden box in front of us, that contained the elixir. "its only enough for one person... but what about me? How do I prevent myself from dying?" I asked Elijah, once I realized there was only one dose.

"You won't need it. All you have to do is use your Mantra magic and distract Klaus long enough for me to kill him. You'll be fine, but I recommend you to rest so you won't be weak when the event comes...so speaking in a few hours." Elijah said. He said, the last part after looking at his watch. I nodded in agreement, even though I had NO idea what he meant. "That's your plan? A magical witch potion without an expiration date?" Damon asked quipping slightly. I rolled my eyes slightly.

Ever since what Damon did to my sister, we never talked. And if we did, we usually try to avoid eye contact and have a 2 minute conversation or less.

* * *

After they had a chit-chat I left, when I got a message from Aunt Carol. I played it on my phone.

"**Ana, honey it's your Aunt Carol. I don't know where you are, but I need you. I've had an accident and I'm at the hospital. Please come, Ana, please!"**

The message ended.

I ran to my car outside and pressed my foot on the gas. I started to drive to the same hospital Caroline was in, since it was the ONLY hospital in Mystic Falls! I ran through the doors and went straight to Aunt Carol's room, right after checking in of course. She seemed fine to me, but I wasn't going to take any chances! I've lost TOO many people in my life, if my aunt goes down, then we'll ALL go down!

I walked up to her fast. My eyes were locked on her. She soon flutter her eyes open. "Ana...Tyler?" Was her first words. I looked at her in confusion, but I soon snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a male person kiss her on the forehead. I looked up, only to see it was Tyler. Tears were starting to form as I saw him.

Ever since I found out he left town, I've been desperately trying to contact him by calling him 20 times a day. It never worked, but I never gave up on it.

After Aunt Carol and Tyler had a moment, Tyler came out of the room. I followed him and ended up hugging him to death. I haven't seen him in months! "Tyler! You...you came back. I knew you would!" I told him in his ear, I nearly shrieked out loud. "Ah... watch it, Ana!" Tyler said, while pulling my arms off him. I looked him in shock and disappointment. "I missed you too, Ana." He said smiling. And we ended up hugging again.

* * *

I soon left the hospital knowing Aunt Carol and Tyler will be okay. I soon got a text from Stefan.

_'Damon gave Elena his blood. The blood will take a while to leave her system, but not before the ritual. I'm sorry I couldn't save her.' - Stefan_

I was in my car, when I read that. I started to drive fast to the boarding house. When I got there, I looked around for Elena or Stefan. I bumped into Damon, who was about to leave. I was pissed off at him, it seemed like every emotion of everything he did to me and my friends or family, that I had came rushing back to me. I couldn't take it anymore, I had strong mixed emotions. And right now, I felt anger, sorrow, pain, despair, disgust, weakness, numbness and just unhuman! I wanted it all out of my head so I had to make a decision and I did.

I took my right hand and slapped Damon clear of the face, leaving him a burned shade of red on his cheek, that quickly healed. He looked at me in anger and I shared the same emotion. "I can't believe you did that to Elena! She's my best friend! I wanted to live with her and grow up with her and die with her, because that's what best friends do. But I can't since she's going to be a bloody vampire! I lost everyone in my life. I lost my grandparents and my parents. All I had left was Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. But Bonnie is always busy, Caroline is a vampire and I won't see her in heaven anytime soon, Elena gonna be a vampire, I don't know whether, Tyler will stay in town or not, my Aunt Carol is in the hospital, God forbid, what will happen to her in there, Melissa is always busy at work, and who knows what will happen to Jeremy, I'm practically alone in this fucked up world, that I call my life. And you're just making it worse!" I shouted, nearly screamed out loud. I soon left the boarding house quickly, before Damon could have a chance to respond. I went in my car and started to drive.

Tears started to fall on my face. I can't believe, I'm starting to get soft! But I needed to get it out of my system before, the ritual. At least there, so I wouldn't look too weak in front of Klaus. I, as usual, went to Wickory Bridge. Where I opened up all my emotions.

When I was sad; I cried in my seat. When I was mad; I punched the steering wheel slightly. And when I had mixed emotions; I'd shout. I started shouting in my car. "Why is my life so fucking hard? Why is it so fucking messed up? Everyone has a better life than me... Me. Me, why is it always me? I didn't do anything to deserve this...anything! I don't get what I did to deserve this lifetime! I want out of this I... I can't take it anymore! It's too hard...I don't want to lose my friends...my family...EVERYONE! What am I suppose to do now if they're all gone? Huh, what? Tell me!" I was shouting at a picture of my family in my wallet. In the picture contained my mother on the right, my dad on the left, Melissa next to him and me in the middle. We were on a summer vacation in Florida. I was 14 then.

I was actually shouting at my Mother, since she always knew what to say in a crisis. I didn't expect a respond, but I was expecting something to happen.

I looked up at the sky, seeing it was almost night-time. I was about to drive, until I felt something wrong in the air. I got out of my car only to see a black skin girl, near my car. She didn't look any older than me. She seemed around Bonnie's age or more. As I came close to her, the weirdness of the air started to grow stronger. I wanted to back away, but before I could run back into my car, the air started to grow hot. I could feel the burning sensation on my skin, as it grew stronger. I fell to the ground, as it grew worse and worse by the minute. I don't know what happened after that, but it was so painful...I blacked out.

* * *

Sacrifice Ritual

* * *

I started to flutter open my eyes. It was night-time. I wasn't on Wickory Bridge anymore, I was on a ground that was natural. I was in a, what seemed like a forest. I looked around to find Jenna not far from me. I looked at her in confusion. What the hell was going on here? Out of nowhere, I ended up surrounded by fire.

My day just keeps getting worse!

I saw Elena run up to Jenna, who was out cold on the ground. "Oh, my god. No, Jenna no!" She pleaded out loud in sorrow. It hit me, that Jenna... was now dead. "He killed her. Why? I did everything he asked." Elena asked the black girl next to her. She was the same girl, that I saw at the bridge. Okay, now I'm pissed! "She's not dead she's in transition." the girl answered. I shivered, at the fact that, Jenna, who was Melissa's closest friend in Mystic Falls, was now one of the so-called 'bloodsuckers'.

After a while Jenna woke up and feed from the black girls palm, who I later found out was a witch and her name was Greta. I only knew her for a few minutes and I already wanted her dead.

It was heart breaking for me to see Jenna in fear, once she realized she was dead. Seeing her go through this, was like seeing Melissa going through this too. I couldn't watch anymore, so I just lied down on the floor and tuned them out. I knew that we all were pretty much better off dead, so I guess I'll make the most of it.

Soon Jules came by, forming a fourth fire circle around her, was what Greta did. Jenna's circle was south of mine, Elena's was left on mine's and Jules was right of mine. I was pretty much in the middle slightly at the top.

Klaus soon came by and I had no choice, but to turn my hearing back on, since it wasn't strong enough as usual. He looked at all of us and said in amusement, "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" I looked around at every single person in a circle. It was ironic that the people who were being sacrificed to Klaus, were ALL girls! I wondered if he did it on purpose or it was just a coincidence. We'll never know! I held my breath slightly, trying to embrace myself for his unexpected wrath.

* * *

Later...

* * *

"Everything I did...was to protect Tyler." Jules said. I nearly felt sad for her, but it ended when I realized it was a full moon and I didn't know whether or not Tyler was still in town. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the fire from Jules circle end. Klaus walked up to her and before she could make her escape, Klaus ripped her heart, killing her instantly. Jenna, Elena and I all shared the same reaction. And from that we knew the end was near, for us to die.

* * *

While Jenna and Elena were talking, I was staring at Klaus. He didn't seem like the kind of person to be feared by many. But then again, I just meet him. Sure, he's cruel and cold-blooded to kill others for his own deed, but he didn't seem scary in general.

I soon saw Stefan come to sacrifice himself for Jenna. Which I thought was sweet, but I knew it wouldn't work out as well. I couldn't really make out what they were saying, because every time I tried, it was as if static was in the air. I could predict everything that would happen during their conversation. "Oh my god!" Jenna said. She was testing out her super vampire hearing on Stefan and Klaus, since they were far way. "What is it?" Elena asked her. "He wants to take my place." Jenna answered. I looked at Elena with a 'Duh!' expression on my face.

* * *

It was a few minutes later, Jenna had just died. I had forming tears in my eyes but they didn't fall, as for Elena...they did. Stefan had been staked in the back and was now too weak to move much. It was my turn. My fire circle disappeared and Klaus was about to grab me before I kicked him in the lower guts and ran off, leaving him in a few seconds of pain. He quickly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the altar, before I could claim my so-called 'Freedom'.

I was at the altar. "Why are you doing this? If you kill Elena then the curse will be over. You don't need me as your puzzle piece." I told him, once we got there. "Well, I know that sweetheart, but I'm not killing you so I could be more powerful than I already am...I'm killing you for revenge." He replied, smirking at the end. "What?" I asked nearly under my breath.

I couldn't really think straight as he bit my hand. It was painful as shit! "Oww!" I shouted out slightly in pain, after he was done. He was done drinking from my hand. Soon he was behind me and started to gnaw his teeth into my neck. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I was too scared, that I forgot to scream, which has never happened before. When he pulled back, I touched my neck. It was in serious pain. But for some reason I didn't cry at the pain or at the fact that I was about to die.

For some reason I felt kind of...relieved, that I was going to die. Klaus started to squeeze my hand onto the moonstone, making my blood splash down on it. He let go of me. I stumbled back and fell down on the floor. I didn't move after that, I just lied there and saw everything flash before my eyes. In the fire, where Elena stood I saw another figure near her. She looked just like me, only she was a bit paler than me. It was Amelia. But this was weird... I mean isn't she suppose to be dead? She stared at me with her slightly navy blue eyes. I got lost in them. Next thing I know, Elena was taken by Klaus to the altar. "Thank you, Elena." Klaus said to her, as they got there. "Go to hell." Elena said to him. It was her last words for the altar.

Then...she died.

Tears were forcing themselves to pour out, but they just wouldn't budge. What the hell was wrong with me? Maybe when I let all my sorrow go at Wickory Bridge, I didn't have anymore tears left in me, so I could cry. "I can feel it. Its happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus said, but during his transformation Bonnie came out of nowhere and started to channel all the magic and energy in her to weaken Klaus. I felt proud of her for doing so. I didn't know what happened after that.

I blacked out...again.

* * *

The Abandon house

* * *

I fluttered my eyes slightly open. I was in the Abandon witch house, in an unknown white bed. I was surrounded by my friends. Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Alaric, and Elena. "Elena? Where...how..." I started, but was cut off by Bonnie. "You collapsed and we brought you here." I looked at her for a moment. Soon my eyes shot out in realization. "Did we kill Klaus!?" I asked. They all pretty much shook their heads. "Oh." I said, in disappointment.

Soon I felt a sharp painful sensation in my neck and hand. "What the...why are Klaus bite marks still here?" I asked pointing at them. Bonnie looked at me with tearful eyes, but didn't say a word. Nobody did. I looked at Stefan, who wasn't too far across the room. It seemed as if we were having an eye conversation. Realization soon hit me and I started to cry. "No no no! This wasn't suppose to happen! Am I dead!?" I asked, with tears in my eyes.

"No you're not dead... you're not a vampire. You're fine." Stefan said, trying to calm me down, which worked.

A little.

"Then why am I still in pain, didn't you give me vampire blood, while I was still asleep?" I asked. "We did, but the mark didn't go away." Stefan told me. "I think, since your ancestor was a hybrid, you inherited her vampire and werewolf gene, meaning when Klaus bit you, he bit the vampire part of you." Bonnie explained. I looked at her in confusion. How did that make any sense?! "Don't worry we're still looking for the cure." Elena said. I smiled sadly and sickly to her.

It was soon decided that I'd stay in bed.

* * *

Hours Later

* * *

The pain had gotten worse. I felt as if I was about to die. And I was! Stefan was with me. It was just him and me.

"How do you feel?" He asked me. "Like I'm dying...which I guess is normal for you since you're already dead so.." I said quipping slightly. Stefan smiled slightly, but kept a concern and stern face on. "We're gonna find that cure, Ana, don't you worry. You'll be..." Before he could finish, I cut him off by saying, "No, Stefan, I'm not gonna be okay. Everyone's wasting their time, there's no cure and...I'm going to die and that's that. And besides, I was suppose to die a long time ago." I said.

Stefan looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean you were suppose to die a long time ago?" He asked me softly. "When I was 14, my family and I went on a summer vacation trip to Orlando, Florida. We had a blast until we took under sea diving. I didn't know how to swim, but dad said we didn't have to go under the water if we didn't need to. The boat we took was slippery. I slipped on it and fell in the sea. There I was drowning and falling down deep into the ocean. I struggled to the surface at first, but the water as rushing in my lungs fast and I knew I wasn't gonna make it. I was ready to die. But I didn't. Last thing I knew, I was at the hospital. I got out the next week." I answered him. "Who saved you?" He asked me. I thought about it briefly and said "Melissa. It was Melissa that saved me. My mother was in too much shock to do anything and my Dad didn't know how to swim. Melissa didn't hesitate on diving in the sea to pull me out. It was because of that, that I was scared of death, but since I had to face it everyday when I got here, I don't really think I should live anymore." I shrugged my shoulders in the end.

"Don't say that, Ana. You deserve to live a happy life, and I'm not going to let you die like this. I won't and I'm not!" Stefan said to me softly, but serious. I could see in his eyes, that he was holding back tears. Before I could say anything, I spotted Klaus near the doorway.

"Klaus..." I said under my breath. Stefan turned to see him and anger washed over his face. He got up for the chair, he was sitting next to me with, and stood in front of Klaus, yet kept his distance. "What are you doing here!?" He asked in anger, yet kept it cool. "I came here to heal... Ana." He said looking down at me. For a minute I was relived until he continued, "And then I'll bite her again, then heal, then bite, then heal, then bite, and so on..." He said smirking a bit. Stefan sped towards him, but Klaus stopped him and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." "Stefan can I have a moment with Klaus please." I pleaded. Stefan looked at me shocked. "May I add 'Alone' to the list, Stefan?" Klaus asked, quipping slightly. Stefan looked at me for a moment, before I nodded, showing him that no harm would be done. He cautiously left the room.

Klaus sat in Stefan's chair and said, "Alright out with it, say what you want, before I kill you already." Klaus said calmly. I looked at him and said, with tears in my eyes, "Why, Klaus, why did you do this to me? I didn't do anything to you!" He leaned in slightly close to me and said, "I know you didn't do anything wrong, but I did it because I wanted revenge." "What revenge?" I asked him calmly. "I wanted to show Amelia nothing but misery for betraying me and here I am... torturing her descendent." He said smiling crookedly. "I don't know what Amelia did, but I'm not Amelia and what ever she did I apologize for. Please heal me Klaus and I'll never betray you like Amelia did." I pleaded. He looked at me for a moment. Probably seeing if I'm telling the truth.

He sighed and bit his wrist and shoved his blood in my throat. It tasted sweet and shockingly delicious, while Damon's taste all fizzy like soda and Stefan's tasted all mellow like sweet ice tea. But out of all of them, I liked Klaus's blood better. When he was done he looked me straight in the eyes and said, "Don't tell anyone how I cured you and promise me you will never disobey me and betray me like Amelia did. And if anyone and I mean ANYONE tries to get me killed or plans it, do not hesitate on killing them. Am I clear?" "Crystal." I said. After that he left and I forgot about all the pain and the sweet, yet unknown taste in my mouth.

* * *

The Cemetery

* * *

I was wearing a black dress that was slightly longer than Elena's. We were at the cemetery, where we were standing in front of both her parents grave and biological parent grave.

I felt bad for Elena and Jeremy. Sure I lost a few people in my life, but they lost every blood related person they had. All they had was each other. And all I had was, Aunt Carol, Tyler, and Melissa. I wasn't really close with Aunt Carol, so I'll just cut it down to two people really. I looked away from the grave and saw Stefan and Damon talking. I sighed slightly. Jenna, John, Jules were all gone.

I started to wonder, how long it would take before every single person I know, dies right before my eyes.

(This was just...wow. I was stunned on how good of a writer I was. This was just...wow I'm literally speechless! There was so many twist and turns and...wow! I can't predict what'll happen next, since I'm still thinking it over, but what ever it is it'll be a good one!)

(P.S sorry if the whole 'Klaus thing' in the end was confusing. He didn't transform into a wolf until AFTER he finished curing Ana and left the scene. Just so you know.)


	21. Never Let Me Fall chapter 20

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was practically early morning. I was at home by myself as usual. I heard a knock on the door downstairs as I was brushing my teeth. I ran down the steeps and answered, it only to reveal Damon near the door way. He looked paler than usual and nearly sickly to me. I could sense a bit of tension in the air as I said to him coldly, "What are you doing here?" Damon looked at me with his light blue eyes and took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really and truly am sorry for what I did to Melissa and everyone else that you cared about. I'm sorry, Ana...all I want from you is...your forgiveness." Damon said to me softly. I could tell from his voice, that he was heartbroken to say that and in his eyes, I could tell he really meant it.

"Damon...I...I don't know what to say. You tried to ruin Stefan's life, you tried to kill Bonnie, you abused Caroline, you bit my sister, you tried to turn Elena at the ritual, and you tried to kill me multiple times...so I don't know what to say. I'm literally torn between forgiving you or not. If I forgive you, I might regret it later on, but if I don't, then our so-called 'friendship' will end...and I actually enjoyed it. So I don't know, Damon." I said softly at him, nearly breathing through every word I said. He nodded. "I get, really I do. You can take all the time you need...goodbye, Ana." Damon said softly, before pulling me towards him, giving me a short hug and kissing my forehead lightly and gently.

He later on walked off from my house in a normal human speed rate. I watched him as he walked off. I kept my eyes locked on him until he was out of sight. I leaned against the doorway and stared at the ground he stood before. Damon didn't seem like himself. And what threw me off was his goodbye.

I started to wonder, if that was the last time I would ever see Damon Salvatore again.

* * *

The Mystic Square

* * *

I was with Elena, Jeremy and Caroline at the Mystic Square. There was going to be a film festival tonight about the movie _'Gone with the wind'._ I, personally, am not really the 'old schooled movie' types, but I decided that I should maybe give it a try.

Maybe.

We were having fun, until Stefan showed up. Elena and I left Caroline and Jeremy behind, and we followed Stefan. "I'm breaking the rules, you know. Movie night is suppose to be a distraction. Tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama." Elena told him. I nodded in agreement. "I know. I wish this could wait, but it can't. Listen, um, the other night Damon was helping Tyler, something happened. Tyler was starting his transform and Damon was bitten." Stefan spilled to us.

We were in near shock. "What!?" I said, almost out loud. A part of me felt like going up to Tyler and give him a piece of my mind, but the other part of me knew it wasn't his fault, since he can't control himself from killing people. "Oh, my god. And he came to the house this morning and...tried to apologize. I practically slammed the door in his face." Elena confessed. "The same thing happened with me. I think he wanted us to forgive him, so he would have a second chance on fixing his friendship with us...before he...he..." I started to confess. I couldn't finish it.

I know Damon could be like a complete jackass sometimes, but just like Tyler, he had a heart too.

Somewhere.

I had already lost a few people and I didn't want to go to another funeral for a LONG while from now. Soon guilt started washing over my face. Yet I did really well in hiding it. After Stefan left, Elena and I left to go check on Damon, just to see if he was still breathing.

* * *

"What should I say...what should I do?" I asked Elena. "I don't know...we just need to be strong for Damon." Elena responded. I turned my head to look out the window and sighed slightly. Why did Damon always tried to be the fucking hero!? Elena soon parked her car. But suddenly someone held our mouths and pulled us back.

It was Caroline's mother and her deputies.

* * *

We were in the Sheriffs office and yes Caroline's mother is the sheriff. "Where's Damon? What have you done to him?" Elena asked Sheriff Liz. "Why do you even care? You know what they are, what they do." Sheriff Liz said. "They're our friends and we trust them. They're not like the others." I stated. "Look, we understand why you hate them, but you're wrong." Elena added. "They're murderers, girls, end of story." Sheriff Liz told. Man, am I pissed off now!

A deputy came into the office and announced to Sheriff Liz, "Damon Salvatore was just spotted outside entering the Grill." Before Sheriff Liz could leave Elena pleaded, "Wait, you've gotta let us come with you. He's sick. He's not...himself." I rolled my eyes, thinking, real cool, Elena REAL cool! "Keep them here." Sheriff Liz informed the deputy, before leaving. After she said that, I mumbled, "You'd think, that since your daughter is a vampire, you'd learn to trust her friends by now." I mumbled it, but it was only loud enough for her to hear a bit.

* * *

Hours later and it was night-time.

"Elena... I got an idea on how to escape." I informed her. She turned to look at me and said, "Alright, lay it on me." I pointed at my chair and the window and said, "I'll pay for the damage later." Elena nodded and grabbed my chair, once I stood up, and slammed it against the window. It broke and we carefully and quickly climbed out through it, making our quick getaway.

* * *

The Mystic Square

* * *

Elena and I looked all over for Damon. When Elena paused I stopped dead on my tracks next to her. "Elena...Ana." Damon said. We turned to see him standing by himself. He looked worse than the last time I saw him.

"Damon." Elena and I both said. I was relieved, to find him unharmed. Elena and I quickly walked up to him and grabbed him by the hand. "Hey, come on. Come on. We have to get you out of here. We have to hide you." Elena told him. "Where are we going?" Damon asked us. We didn't answer.

Suddenly he tripped and we went to his side to help him up. "Hey. Hey. Relax. We need to get you out of here." Elena repeated to Damon. He used his vampire speed and pinned Elena against a post. I ran over to them and tried hard to pry Damon's hands off her, but they wouldn't budge. "I choose you Katherine." Damon said. It all soon clicked in. He was hallucinating! "Damon no! Look at me. She's Elena. She's Elena!" I told him. "No Damon no!" Elena and I shouted as Damon as leaning near Elena's neck.

"But I have to...if we're going to be together forever." Damon said. He leaned in and bit Elena's neck, drinking her blood. "Damon, stop you're hurting me!" Elena pleaded. "Stop Damon you're hurting her!" I shouted out loud slightly. He stopped and looked at both of us for a minute. "Elena...Ana." He said before he dropped to the floor. "Damon...Damon" Was all we could process to say to him.

* * *

We were helping Damon walk all the way to the boarding house. As we were walking I told them, "I think I'll call it a night once we get there alright?" "Fine by me." Elena said in a tired way. I know I was too.

I looked up at Damon, who was just staring at the ground. I sighed and said, "I forgive you." He looked at me in confusion mixed with pain and asked, "What?" "I answered your question from earlier, and here it is...I...I forgive you." I told him, tears were forming in my eyes. "Thank you." He said under his breath. I smiled and said,

"That's what friends are for, Damon."

* * *

After we arrived there, I left a few seconds later to find Stefan. Surely he should be here to say one last goodbye to his brother, before he kicks the bucket, so speaking.

For some reason I had a strong urge to go to Alaric's apartment.

Talk about the biggest mistake of my life!

"Look who just decided to join the party!" Klaus said in amusement. It was too late for me to turn back now. I was torn between shock and horror, when I saw Stefan surrounded by blood bags and...DRINKING from them! "Let him go why are you doing this to him!?" I shouted at Klaus. "We're making a deal, either he stays here and lives his life or...he embraces who he truly is and comes with me and saves his brother's life." Klaus said smirking.

I wanted to punch him so badly, but I resisted, considering he could kill me in just a split second with his eyes closed. "Wait." I said suddenly. "I'll make a deal with you too." Klaus looked slightly taken back by this, but recovered quickly and asked, "Really? And what is that?" "I only have three conditions, Number One: You won't lay a hand on my family or friends. Number Two: You will protect me or others that I wish for you to spare at all costs, and Number Three:...You let Katherine go." I negotiated. Klaus look at me for a minute. "Why in bloody hell should I let Katerina go? She deserves to suffer after what she did!" Klaus nearly yelled.

"But wouldn't it be better to let her go? I mean think about, she's been running from you for 500 years. She's scared of you and every time she's running, she'll always look behind her back, to see whether or not today's the day, you'll come back into her life and kill her, as you wished. You may torture a person physically, but fear's stronger. Katherine's a vampire and her wounds will heal, but fear will never go away and will haunt her for all eternity." I told him. He thought about it for a moment than said, "Alright than, but on one condition, you and Stefan will be my servants and will never disobey me, betray me, and will kill those who stand in my way, do we understand each other?" I nodded and said, "Crystal." He smiled at me and I smiled back, as he gave Katherine a tube full of his blood, which would cure Damon.

Katherine had her eyes locked on me for a moment. It was almost as if she wanted to say 'Thank you'. She sped off leaving Stefan, Klaus and I behind in the dust.

* * *

We left the apartment and was at a warehouse truck, that was full of Klaus's family coffins.

Some brother Klaus must be!

A girl with dark hair came out of nowhere. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." Klaus said calmly to the girl as she walked towards Stefan and I. "Klaus, what are you doing!?" I asked alarmed and full of anger. "I want to make sure, Stefan here, honors our deal...that you'll be any use to me." Klaus told us. Now I'm more pissed, than I ever was in my life. Klaus bit her and let her go. She started to run off, but Stefan sped up to her and drank her blood, until she died. I watched in horror, but I didn't say or do anything. "Now we can go." Klaus said. I snapped my eyes and head back to face him and asked, "Where are we going?" I folded my arms slightly. "It's a surprise." Klaus said in an amusing smile and walked off to the truck.

I followed him and tuned out the sound the helpless girl had made earlier, that made me flinch. I prayed in my head that some way somehow, Stefan and I can go through this together. And I might find a way to bring him back...Somehow?

(The beginning literally broke my heart. It was just so sad, and then when the end was near she forgave him. Aww! Now that's true friendship right there! It makes me want to read this forever! Also do you think Ana can bring the old Stefan back? Or is he gone forever?! You vote! Don't forget to review!)


	22. Never Let Me Fall chapter 21

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Season 3)

We travelled all the way down to Florida. I've never been there, since that summer vacation, when my parents were still around. Stefan had become something that he hated and tried to avoid in his life.

He became...the ripper.

Klaus told me the story of Stefan as a ripper. I was pretty much horrified by the story, that I dared not say anything else that entire trip. It practically broke my heart to watch Stefan kill the lives of innocent people and walk away with no remorse. I sighed in my head as we drove up to a bar.

All we've been doing is trying to track down any werewolves to make as Klaus's new hybrids.

We went inside the bar. Klaus sat on the bar stool next to a man, who I suspect is the werewolf we've been looking for. "Ray? Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, making sure he wasn't mistaken. "Who wants to know?" The man asked. I guess I'll take it as a yes. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there, who you used to work with, before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young girls, who directed me to you." Klaus told him. "I think I'll be going." Ray said nervously and started to get off his bar stool. I rolled my eyes and blocked his way.

As if that was easy, if it was, I'd leave Klaus, the minute we stepped foot in this bar.

"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are hard to come by." Klaus said, while holding on to Ray's arm. He pushed me slightly to the side, so he could make a getaway, but Stefan blocked him. "I wouldn't do that." Stefan said to him. I had stumbled, when he pushed me. But after I gained my balance, I stood next to Stefan, helping him block Ray's way completely. "Vampires." Ray said scarily. I wouldn't blame him. "Swiftly swift, Ray. Yes my friend here is a vampire, he compelled the whole bar, so don't look to them for help. I, however, am something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've some werewolf." Klaus said to him. "You what?!" Ray asked. "A hybrid, Ray, I'm both. You see I want to make more of me, now you being the first werewolf I've come across in many a moon, puns intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So where can I find them, Ray?" Klaus asked him.

"You can't compel me, it won't work...as for you what are you? Your not a hybrid or werewolf or vampire...you're something more." Ray said. I leaned near him and gave him an evil and sly grin, before saying playfully, "I'll give you a hint...I've got some werewolf, some vampire, some witch, and something else too!" "What are you?" He asked me in confusion. "Good question! But sadly, even I don't know the answer, but I do know this...you can classify me as...a Mantra." I stated. His eyes grew big. "That...that...that's impossible!" He stumbled, nearly under his breath. I smiled in amusement. Klaus gave us a signal and we both nodded in return. "Can you bring out the darts, please." Stefan said to the bartender.

I looked at Ray and said, "I'll tell you what, Ray. Why don't I let you, my friend and I play a drinking game... called 'Truth or Wolfsbane?'" "Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray!" Klaus said to him, in amusement.

* * *

An hour had passed. Ray was chained to a wall with darts, practically all around him. He was in a lot of pain. I had eaten some curly fries earlier, and was now drinking iced sweet tea. I was near Stefan, but kept my distance. He, on the other hand, was dipping darts into a glass full of wolfsbane, which explains why Ray was in pain.

"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan told him. "I can't." Ray managed to say, throughout the pain. "I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said. He soon left. I watched him walk up to Klaus. I wanted to follow, but I quickly changed my mind, thinking I shouldn't interfere. But when Stefan left the bar, I re-changed my mind and followed him.

"And where do you think you're going...Little Missy?" Klaus asked me, with a bit of taunting in his voice. I turned to face him. "I just wanted to make sure, Stefan's okay." I lied slightly. "He's a vampire, he can take care of himself." Klaus stated. "Don't underestimate me, Klaus...I can take care of myself too...and I can help." I stated. "Why should I let you go?" Klaus asked me. "Because you trust me...and you compelled me to not betray you. I'll be back...I promise." I said. I looked at Klaus for a moment and slightly hesitated, before walking out of the bar.

I've been walking for what seemed like hours. I lost Stefan and had no clue where he might be, but I sensed him around somewhere, and I had no choice... but to follow my instincts, since I didn't have any other ideas. I soon found my way into, what seemed like a news studio. I soon realized something.

Melissa.

I left Melissa back in Mystic Falls, during summer break and I hadn't left a message or a phone call or anything, to show her, I was fine and okay or where I was. She's probably been worried sick about me this entire summer, and once I get back home...or if I do that is...I'll NEVER hear the end of it!

I soon heard a commotion, as I walked further into the studio. As I walked further, I saw Damon and Stefan. I was about to walk closer towards them, until out of nowhere Stefan grabs Damon and pushes him against a wall. I looked at them in confusion, but I snapped my eyes back as I heard a loud thud. There was a body on the floor. I immediately realized who it was in a spilt second.

"Melissa!" I nearly screamed as I walked over to her body. She was out cold. "No no no no! Melissa please, no this isn't happening... this is NOT happening! Not Now no, not now! Please Melissa wake up wake up!" I cried. She didn't move. I lifted Melissa's head next to my shoulder and cried over her body. "Melissa, please come back to me...come back!" I whimpered slightly. Damon came towards me, but I ignored him. My sister was dead and it was all my fault. I should have never left town! I should have stopped her! She shouldn't even have been here in the first place! For the first time in a long while I started to hate myself for not saving her life, but what could I have really done though? I didn't have any super powers.

I closed me eyes and started to think about that time she saved me from drowning on vacation. I never thanked her for that. I started to cradle Melissa in my arms, as my eyes were shut. I was only thinking and focusing about Melissa in my head. I suddenly heard whispers in my head. They were the same whispers, I heard at the witch warehouse sometimes. I soon heard a loud coughing sound very close to me. I opened my eyes automatically, only to jump slightly as I saw Melissa waking up and gasping for air.

Is it possible that she might be a...no no if that's true then I can't take it anymore. I already have TOO much supernatural problems to deal with a vampire sister! "What what where am I...Ana I why oy!?" Melissa mumbled. I smiled at her through my tears but looked at Damon with concern and asked "Is she a...?" I didn't finish, since I was cut of by Damon. "No...she's fine." Damon said. He to was as relived as I was that she was alive. "Oh Melissa!" I nearly shrieked in joy and gave her one of my biggest death hugs. "Ana where have you been I've been worried sick about you! When we get home..." Melissa started in anger.

I can't believe she just came back to life and this was what she was thinking about right now!? "I know I know but I'm so happy you're okay!" I said cutting her off. "Wait, what are you talking ab..." Melissa trailed off and suddenly she remembered. "Ooh my god! Oh my god! He tried to kill me! He tried to kill me!" She yelled in anger and pain with tears in her eyes. I looked at Damon and he already knew what to do. Melissa always seemed to forget things as she got older and I was always there to make sure she remembered and since I've been gone half the summer, she probably forgot to drink vervain.

"Melissa, you're not going to remember any of this. You're going to get in your car and drive back to Mystic Falls and you won't stop, until you get there safely at home or a small bite at the Grill or Gas station to fuel up. You won't worry about your sister, Ana she'll...be at summer camp. You will wear this bracelet to um...make you look stylish and never take it off no matter what. And uh...you won't remember me, you won't remember our first kiss together, sex, date, and you won't remember the times that I wanted to say 'I love you', but I didn't because I was afraid you might get under my skin and if I lost you I'd be in a huge mourning phase. Just remember I care about you and so does your sister. We may not show it much, but we do. Goodbye Melissa, have a good life." Damon said nearly heartbroken.

In the end, he kissed Melissa on her forehead and left. "Thank you." I said softly and quietly after he speed off. I walked off quickly before Melissa could snap out off her dazing daydream.

* * *

As I walked for, what seemed like more hours had passed, I was near the bar outside and saw Stefan on the phone. He didn't say anything and had tears forming in his eyes. When he hung up he looked at me and suddenly his eyes cleared up. I shook my head at him slightly knowing he tried to kill Melissa and entered the bar. After I stepped foot in the bar, I soon realized that the a small part of goodness in me, died because of Stefan. It was as if I was a vampire and had shut off a bit of my humanity. I grabbed a beer from Klaus and started to drown my sorrow in it with every gulp. Klaus smiled at me in amusement. I started to sigh in my head.

How will I ever get out of this one?

(Wow! I don't know how Ana's gonna get out of this one! And also...will Ana forgive Stefan for what he did to her sister? Maybe, since he's not himself anymore, but still. It'll take a minute.)


	23. Never Let Me Fall chapter 22

_Never Let Me Fall_

The Hybrid

We were all hiking up the Smoky Mountain, in Tennessee. "Are we there yet, we've been at it for hours!?" I complained. "We're not there, love. And I'd gladly love it, if you would stop asking me the same question every 20 minutes." Klaus told me. "Well too bad, I guess I'll be like this for the next mile." I told him. "You do that and you'll never see the end of today." He threatened me. "Is that before or after, I help you get your Hybrids?" I quipply asked him. Klaus was silent. I smiled at that taunt. "Hey...are you okay carrying that?" I asked Stefan. He was carrying Ray on his shoulder, who was unconscious, by the way. "I'm fine." Stefan replied. "You sure? I mean we've been walking for a while...maybe you could drink some water or maybe take a sit or..." I started, but Stefan cut me off by saying,

"I said I'm fine. Just because we're partners, doesn't mean we should talk to each other. Now why don't you go back to being your annoying little self and go back to whining again to Klaus." I was heartbroken by this. I felt tears slightly foaming in my eyes, but I held them back, not wanting to show neither of them any satisfaction. I know that Stefan didn't mean it, he's just not himself and that was the Ripper talking, not him. But I still was hurt by what he said. We soon arrived to Ray's pack. A woman from a pack came running towards Ray's body, once Stefan placed him down on the ground. "Ray! oh my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She asked. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Klaus told them. They all started to back away slowly. The woman said, "You're the Hybrid."

"You've heard of me. Fantastic!" Klaus said before smiling.

* * *

After what seemed like 20 minutes to me...they all died...the werewolves that is. They were now transitioning into hybrids. They needed my blood in order to finish the transition. I sighed in my head. Why do I always have to be the victim!? I tuned everything out while Stefan and Klaus were 'Chit Chatting'.

I soon accidentally tuned them on just in time to notice Ray's eyes were bleeding. Which freaked me out a bit. "W...w..why is his eyes bleeding?!" I asked alarmed. "Somethings wrong." Klaus stated. "That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan and I both asked Klaus. "Well, obviously." Klaus said, probably rolling his eyes in his head.

After a while the woman from earlier, who Klaus killed and was now in transition, woke up. "Ana, be a dear and feed her your blood." Klaus told me. I walked up to the woman and took out a small butter knife. I cut a straight line in my plums and placed my hand in front of the woman, so she could drink it. I turned around only to see that both Klaus and Stefan had abandoned me and left me behind. I shook my head.

Just like Damon!

I sighed and went back to my former sitting position. Soon it hit me. I had just feed a transitioning hybrid, my blood. Which means...

I looked down at my plum seeing it was in serious pain. I had been affected by the fatal werewolf bite. Again! I breathed in and out quickly and heavily.

Where the hell is Klaus!?

I wondered as I looked at my plum. It didn't look that bad, but it felt 20 times worse than the first time I was bitten. Suddenly all the hybrids started to wake up. They all had eyes that were bleeding. They could smell my blood and the all turned to look at me. Oh shit, this is just my luck!

I swear if it wasn't from the fact that I'm used to weird crappy shit going on in my life, I'd probably wet myself from fear of being eaten. They all got up and slowly started to walk towards me. I didn't hesitate on running the hell out of there! I ran for what seemed like hours. I didn't want to leave the campsite, so I was practically running around in circles. It was working so far, until 'a soon to be hybrid' jumped me and started to bite my neck. I let out a sharp piercing scream of pain. But it ended quickly, when one of them placed a hand around my mouth preventing me to scream for help.

I hadn't been so scared in my life in a LONG time. And I'm suppose to be from Mystic Falls: the scariest place on earth! I was pinned to the ground as they all started to bit the blood out of me. I made muffled screams through their hands. I struggled to break free, but the more I struggled the more fatal the bite became. I couldn't believe that this was how I was gonna die. As small shed of tears ran down my cheek as I knew there was no hope. The sky grew dark and I soon realized my vision was blurring up. After about what seemed like 20 seconds, I blacked out... thinking I was now dead.

* * *

I woke up startled and gasping for air.

Oh thank God it was all a dream!

But as I looked around I found myself in the campsite surrounded by dead hybrids. I saw Klaus standing a distance away from me. I started to stand up. After I gained my balanced I walked up to him. By the time I was near him, Stefan appeared. Klaus looked at both of us and said, "They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... bled out. In the end they're all dead." I looked at the dead bodies for a moment. Then I snapped my head and eyes back to Klaus as he yelled.

"I did everything I was told. I should be able to turned them. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." Klaus said in anger.

Stefan and I didn't say anything, but we exchanged a few looks. We both knew very well that Klaus didn't kill the doppelganger and it was our duty to make sure he doesn't know she's still alive.

"You look like hell." Klaus said. I shot him a death glare. I know I don't look very attractive as always considering they don't give me time to take a shower or put on makeup, but I do not look like hell. I took serious offense on that, until I realized he meant Stefan.

Now I look ridiculous! And a fool if I may add.

But it's sadly true...Stefan did look like hell at the moment. Klaus gave Stefan his blood from a beer bottle, to heal his fatal bite mark from a werewolf.

"Hey, what about me!?" I shouted out loud, when he was about to leave. "After I killed them...I feed you my blood. Consider this that I keep my word. Now what I want in return is for you to keep yours." Klaus told me before leaving. I looked at my plum and saw it was fixed up and wasn't in pain anymore. "What was he talking about?" Stefan asked me. I gave him a look and said, "Oh, so NOW you're talking to me. What ever happened to that speech you gave me earlier about not talking and me going back to my bitchy annoying self!?" I said before walking off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. We were now facing each other, only inches away from the face.

"I'm sorry, Ana...but I want you to know that I haven't been myself lately and what I said earlier...I didn't mean it, it was the Ripper that was talking, not me. I want you to know I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him for a moment and sighed. "You're forgiven." I said. "And I'm also sorry about Melissa. God, I just hate myself for killing her!" Stefan added. "She's still alive, you know." I informed him. He looked at me surprised. "How?!" He asked. "I don't know if it was me or whatever, but she's still alive. Call it 'God's protection spell' if you want, or I might have done a resurrection spell without knowing, but she's perfectly fine!" I told him. He looked relived. I soon asked him, "Did you know she was gonna survive it or not?"

"I wasn't sure. I saw her with a Gilbert ring on and knew Damon must have given it to her. I thought she might survive." He told me. "But the ring's not for supernatural's. If I'm supernatural; she is too." I informed him. "Well, her 'supernatural abilities' haven't been inactive yet, so she's possibly still human." He told me. I nodded at the possibility being possible. "I also would like to add, from earlier, that when I threat you or talk to you like crap, what I'm really saying is that 'I love and care about you and that you're one of my best friends. I don't know what I would have done without you here with me'." Stefan added.

I smiled at him and said, "And when I ignore you or give you a mean or insulting comeback, what I really mean is 'I love and care about you too! And we'll get through this. Together'." We looked at each other for a moment and smiled. After that we walked off together and went back to Klaus.

(OMG! Ana and Stefan just admitted their love for each other! Will...sort of. Either way, that moment was sweet. At least we know one thing for sure. Even when you're in ripper...ish mode, you still care for you friends. Or at least enough to not eat them. Oh well! Don't forget to review.)


	24. Never Let Me Fall chapter 23

_Never Let Me Fall_

I don't really know what happened since I practically slept through the whole car ride, but we were now in Chicago. I've never been to Tennessee or Memphis or Chicago before. So this might be a very interesting story to tell everyone at school, if only they knew about supernatural creatures, then they'd understand.

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan!" Klaus announced, once we got out of the car. "What are we doing here?" Stefan asked him. "I know how much you loved it here. Bring back good old Ripper days. Also I just wanted to remind you and Ana here, of your Ripper days." Klaus told us. I shuddered slightly, when he said that. It reminded me of those scary and terrifying stories of Ripper Stefan, Klaus had told me when we went to Florida, which I was forced to hear through all of it.

"Black out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan told us. I shook my had and made a tisking sound through my teeth. "Well, that's a crying shame." Klaus and I both said. "Details are what makes it legend." Klaus added by himself. "Chicago was magical." He added. "Yeah, well I'll take your word for it. Like I said I don't remember much about it." "Hmm...that's interesting considering ALL vampires have a good memory!" I stated. Stefan rolled his eyes gently, telling me 'Not to overdo it'. I smiled at the simple taunt. "Going to get down to business, then." Klaus said.

"Why are we still with you, we had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean don't you want to move on?" Stefan and I both asked Klaus. At first I that it was a coincidence, but now I'm starting to notice how annoying and creepy it is. "We're going to see my favorite witch. if anyone can help us with our hybrid problems. It's her." Klaus told us.

Oh no.

* * *

We entered an old bar. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan. "I can't believe this place is still running." Stefan said with a surprise-meant in his voice. "You got to be kidding me." An older black woman said as she saw us. Klaus smiles and says, "So a hybrid walks into a bar and the bartender says..." "Stop. You may be invincible, but it doesn't make you funny." the woman quipped. I smiled and shook my head slightly at this. She looked at Stefan and I and said, "I remember you." "Yeah, you're Gloria. Shouldn't you be..." Stefan started, but was cut off when she said. "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's gonna run this place?" She quipped slightly. It soon hit me.

"This bar has been around since the 20's, so how...?" I trailed off when Klaus told me she was a powerful witch. "I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, sweetheart, it'll catch up to me one day." Gloria added. I nodded in understand-meant. I tuned them out as they started talking. I was bored with my own thoughts and tuned them back on just in time for Gloria to say, "I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." I looked at her in confusion. Who's Rebekah? I looked around for clues or answers. Nothing. Just great!

I looked around to find Stefan looking at a picture at a wall. I stood next to him and saw the picture too. I had the same expression as Stefan on my face as I saw the picture. "What is this?" Stefan asked. I wasn't cable of saying anything. I was still in shock to see the three people in that picture. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus told us. "But this is me. With you. And Ana?" He stated showing everyone in the room of the picture. "Who's Ana?" Gloria asked us. "I am." I said pointing at myself. Gloria looked at me in confusion, then her eyes blew up in shock. "That's impossible...Gracy's dead...she couldn't have children...neither could Amelia." She said. She said the last part quietly, but I could hear it.

"Wait a minute, Stefan. That's not me in that picture...it's Amelia. You knew her!" I stated. Stefan looked at me in confusion and said, "That's impossible. Yes I admit it she does look familiar like I've seen her in my past before, but I just don't remember her." I could tell he was confused and frustrated. Weren't we all! "This doesn't make any sense. If I knew you then why didn't you say anything?!" Stefan asked Klaus. "I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will wait." Klaus said. "What the hell's going on? Answer me!" Stefan and I asked, practically raising our voices slightly. "Let's just say, we didn't get off to a brilliant start. I hated you." Klaus told him.

* * *

Later

* * *

We followed him to the back where we saw a coffin that contained a blonde vampire girl who had grey skin and veins all over her and she wore something from the 20's. She was an original vampire! Klaus soon told us about Liam Grant and how Stefan made him drink his own wife's blood, before killing him. After Klaus undaggered Rebekah, we went to Stefan's old apartment.

"Wow, it's...uh...dusty." I stated as we entered. I rubbed my fingers together to correct myself, that it was indeed dusty. Stefan opened his closet door. There I saw a long list of names that he killed while he was a Ripper. I was horrified to see this, but I recovered quickly, knowing it was the Ripper, not him. I turned my gaze off the wall to see a figure next to it in the deep corner. It was Elena. She looked at me and Stefan, but mostly at Stefan. She smiled at him. I smiled slightly back.

"Look what I found." Stefan said. I snapped my head up to him in fear, hoping that the Ripper side of him wouldn't betray Elena and give her up to Klaus. Stefan grabbed an old bottle and held it up to Klaus saying, "1918. Single malt." Elena and I both looked at Stefan in relief. I turned to face Klaus showing him an emotionless face, as if I hadn't seen Elena at all.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus said. I nodded slightly and followed him. Only after Stefan had closed the closet, that I knew I had nothing to worry about. Yet.

* * *

We were at the bar, where we all were drinking. "To friendship." Klaus said holding up a tequila in a glass. I looked at him and asked, "Alright, alright. You had your fun...now tell me something about Amelia, because obviously you knew her." I stately asked, while folding my arms. He sighed dramatically and said, "Well, I see you're no fun." I raised my eyebrows slightly, unamused at the moment. "Fine, I'll tell you." He added, after placing his drink down.

_Chicago, 1920's_

"_Amelia, darling, so glad you could make it!" Klaus said before kissing her neck. "Oh course, I came. I wouldn't miss the opportunity to party in a bar...I'll see you later." She said to him before walking off. He grabbed her by the arm and made her face him. "But sweetheart, you just got here." He said to her softly. "But, I'll need a drink...I'll catch up with you later. I promise." She told him. Before he could reply, she already left._

_ She took two glasses of wine off a tray and sat down on the bar stool. She started to drink it all in one gulp. "Valerie?" Stefan asked in confusion. Amelia turned her head shocked to see, who sat next to her. "Stefan..." She said nearly breathless. "Valerie is it...is it really you?" He asked her. "Yes...but I changed my name to Amelia now." She admitted. "Oh." He said uninterested. "How are you still alive?" She asked him. "I died with Katherine's blood in my system...so did Damon." He answered smoothly, as if it was no big deal. Amelia had a hurt and sad look on her face._

_ "Oh my, I'm sorry Stefan...I didn't know. I feel guilty you had to go through it alone." She said, she nearly had tears forming in her eyes. "It's in the past...besides I don't care anymore." He said in a deep dark way. "What, how can you not care?..I..." She trailed of as realization kicked in. "Oh, my God. You flipped your humanity switch." She said almost in horror. "Yup." Stefan said, popping the p word out. Amelia shook her head. _

_"Why?" she asked. "I thought you and Kathrine died in the Fell church. I was upset and I_ _turned it off. By the way why are you still alive?" He asked her, still uninterested. "I escaped." Amelia lied, "Katherine didn't make it." "So how come you haven't flipped your switch yet, since your cousin died and all?" Stefan asked with an emotionless face._

_ "Because unlike you, Stefan, I'm don't scare easily. I stay strong and suffer through it. I never take the easy way out. Never._ _I've lived longer than you, I've seen people die at the hands of me, I've seen my whole family fall right before my eyes, yet I'm not that weak and scared to switch off my humanity. Consider this a preview of your lesson!" She said before walking off, leaving Stefan behind in confusion, yet he shook it off._

Now

"Okay so let me get this straight...you knew her during the 1800's?" I asked Stefan. "It seems like it." He said, uncertain for sure. "Okay, so... you two were friends with her?" I asked them both. "Actually dearest, she was friends with Stefan, but she and I weren't friends, we...we were something else." He said smirking in the end. I looked at him confused and asked, "Well, what were you?" His smirk turned into a grin, when he said, "We were a couple." My heart nearly literally dropped. And my eyes grew big, I thought it would pop.

"I think I'm gonna throw up!" I said holding my stomach and my neck, trying to prevent myself from throwing up. Klaus looked at me, as if I offended him. As for Stefan, he tried really hard not to laugh, but here and there he would chuckle slightly under his breath. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up! You're forgetting I'm a hybrid and can kill you in less than 2 seconds, right?" "And you're forgetting, that I have NO idea what I am, but whatever it is I can pretty much take you down." I stated smiling slightly. Stefan shook his head slightly at this.

After a while Stefan and Klaus talked for a while, then Stefan left to go get a 'Real Drink' and by that he meant to go talk to Damon. "So, Klaus tell me how you and Amelia...you know...clicked?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment and then started to talk, "It all started in the early 1920's long before we met Stefan..."

_Ohio, early 1920's_

_Klaus was with Rebekah. They had traveled at least three times to different towns in only one week. It was night-time. Klaus was pacing slightly back and forth waiting for his sister, Rebekah. As Rebekah entered the apartment, Klaus sped up to her and said, "Where the hell have you been!?" "I was going for a walk!" She stated slightly scared by her brother's approach towards her. "Don't you lie to me!" He yelled at her. "I'm not!" She stated. "Go to your room and pack your things. We're leaving!" He stated._

_ "What? But we've only been here for three days! Can you please give me time, Nik?" She asked him softly. "No, now go and pack up, I'll meet you in the car in 10 minutes." He stated, before walking out the door with his briefcase. "No!" She yelled. He turned to look at her. "What?!" He asked angrily. "I mean...if I'm going then she's coming too." Rebekah told him. Klaus looked at her in confusion. He turned his head only to be slightly startled by a girl at the doorway, who he didn't hear coming._

_ "Hello...you most be Niklaus." the girl smiled at him. She was the most beautiful thing Klaus had ever seen in his life. She had beautiful brownish black hair and nearly navy blue eyes. Pale skin that was a tad shade of dark and her lips were purely slightly pinkish red. "And you are correct." He said smiling at her a bit. "By any chance, who are you?" He asked. He knew who she was, but he wondered if she remembered him. "I'm a friend of Rebekah's. I know you two are Originals and Rebekah here, invited me to come join you on your trip around the world." She told him. "Why should I let you come with us?" Klaus asked playfully. "Because, we could_ _have so much fun together. And I could be useful to you. I'm not your ordinary vampire." She said. "Alright then, I guess you can come...by any chance can I have your name?" Klaus asked her. _

_"Amelia...Amelia Stones." She told him, making Klaus smile even more at her._

Now

"After travelling, we grew close to each other. Next thing we know, we ended up becoming a couple." Klaus finished, before walking off, leaving me with more questions, then I could even imagine.

* * *

After a while, I was with Stefan. I followed him in the back and there I saw Rebekah. Alive this time. "Stefan..." She said under her breath. I guess she knew him too. Klaus gets behind Stefan and looks him in the eyes and says, "Now you remember." He had compelled him to remember. He turned to look at Rebekah and said, "Rebekah." "Stefan." Klaus said. Stefan turned his head to look at Klaus and said, "I remember you. We were friends." "We are friends." Klaus corrected him.

I looked at Stefan in confusion wondering what was going on. I was on his right. "Stefan?" I started. He turned to look at me. He had a surprised and shocked look on his face. "Amelia..." He said, just like Rebekah it was breathless. He stood a few inches from me. He caressed my cheek softly with the back of his hand. It felt nice. He looked at me as if he wanted to kiss me. I looked at him in confusion.

Does he think I'm Amelia?

"Stefan...Stefan!" I repeated, the last part louder than the first or second. He blinked a couple of times before he went back to reality. He stopped caressing my cheek and he looked back at Rebekah. I was a bit disappointed that he stopped, but I tried hard not to show it.

After a while, Klaus and Rebekah were babbling about some necklace, while Stefan and I waited and watched the whole thing. I was bored and tuned them out a bit. I tuned them back on and turned to face Stefan slightly. "Do you remember Amelia or not?" I asked him in a whisper. "Yes I remember her, we met in 1864. her name was Valerie." Stefan replied in the same volume as mine. That's when it hit me. The time Emily, Bonnie's ancestor, called me Valerie. I should have known.

Amelia was actually Valerie.

(Holy shit! Stefan knew Amelia during 1864!? I wonder what happened between them. Huh huh! Any way, Klaus and Amelia, gross! But I couldn't help it. Ana and Stefan's reaction was so funny! And Klaus was being all threatening and all...it was awesome!) :)


	25. Never Let Me Fall chapter 24

_Never Let Me Fall_

We soon left the bar and went to a clothing store, so Rebekah could fit in. "There has to be more to this dress." Rebekah complained as she was in the fitting room putting it on. I was looking for clothes too, since I had worn the same thing for practically the entire summer and took bathes, once every so often.

"There isn't." I told her. Our fitting rooms were next to each other. Rebekah was the first to come out. I came out seconds later. Rebekah wore a short, black dress that was clear in some parts the revealed some parts of her body slightly. I wore a sexy green lacy dress that was sorta show offy too.

"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then? You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." Rebekah told us. I shook my head slightly. "You wore trousers, so women today could wear nothing." Klaus quipped. "And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." Rebekah told us. "It's dance." Stefan and I told her. "People dance to this?" Rebekah asked us. "Hmm." Stefan and I nodded.

I don't know why, but I kinda enjoy explaining the 21st century to Rebekah. It was like teaching a girl from another continent, your way of life. We both looked at Stefan and asked, "So what do you think?" He looked at us for a moment and said, "I like it." Rebekah glared at him unsatisfied by his answer. I looked at her in confusion. "What? I said I like it." Stefan confessed. "I can always tell when you're lying." Rebekah stated.

"Whatever, but what I said to Ana about her dress IS true." Stefan added. "You really like it?" I asked uncertain. He nodded. "Oh of course you like it, you always had a thing for her." Rebekah said, before heading back to the fitting room. My eyes popped out and so did Stefan. "What!?" I asked her. She turned to me and said, "Oh don't be an idiot, Amelia! I know whats going on between you two and it's okay. I'm over him, so you can have him." It soon hit me.

"I'm not Amelia...I'm her descendent...Ana." I said smiling a bit shyly in the end. Rebekah looked at me surprised. But she didn't ask. She turned around and went back to her fitting room. I did the same.

* * *

Later

* * *

We all met up at the bar again. Gloria was doing some freaky Ju Ju. And since we didn't know where the necklace was, she used Rebekah to locate the necklace, since she had it the longest.

Oh no!

"I can sense something." Gloria said. Her eyes were closed and focusing on where the necklace was. I could sense something too. She let go of Rebekah's hand and said, "I found it."

Oh shit!

"So where is it?" Klaus demanded. "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria started, but was cut off by Rebekah when she said, "Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." "Well, I'll have to dive in to find more details." Gloria stated. "So dive." Klaus demanded. "I'll need more time. And space. You're harshing my Ju Ju." Gloria declared. After a minute or two, we left leaving Gloria behind to work on her so-called 'Ju Ju'.

* * *

We were at some sort of warehouse, where Rebekah, Klaus, and Stefan were feeding off of compelled girls. I, on the other hand, was eating REAL HUMAN food for a change. "My girl's dead. I'm bored." Rebekah announced. I rolled my eyes slightly. Klaus looked at Stefan, who was feeding on a girl on a couch next to him. "You weren't kidding about being hungry." Klaus said to him. "Yea, its been a long day." Stefan stated. Its been practically the entire summer and I'm still not 100 percent use to the new Stefan. Just 99.9 percent maybe.

"Try being related to her." Klaus said gesturing at Rebekah. They laughed slightly. "You're being mean. Why are you being mean? You used to love me." Rebekah wondered. "Its been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Klaus told her. "Why are you taking his side?" Rebekah asked Klaus. "Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man, who doesn't give you what you want." Klaus told her.

I couldn't help, but smile at their bickering. They had to be at least over a thousand years old, yet they acted just like Tyler and I when we were around 5.

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I'm not a brat!" Rebekah poorly stated. "A thousand years of life experience say otherwise." Klaus quipped. "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you, and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan told Klaus. Rebekah and I ended up bursting out with laughter at this.

Oh the look on Klaus's face after that comment killed me!

"Fantastic." Rebekah said through her smile. Soon Stefan got up and said, "I need to go." before he left. "Where's he going?" Rebekah asked Klaus for me. "To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." Klaus told us. This left a long chill like feeling to run down my back. I felt uneased.

"So tell me, Ana right? How is it possible that you even exist? I mean I've known Amelia for a while and she never mentioned that she had a child in her past." Rebekah asked me. I looked at her for a minute. Even I didn't know the answer to that! "I assume before Amelia was turned, she had a child before. Also somehow one of her descendents, who was a vampire was able to have a hybrid daughter, who may have had a child at a young age, long before she died. That's pretty much all I know so far." I told her. "You assume, meaning you don't really know, right?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah." I said. "All I know is that, I have some werewolf, some vampire, some witch, and some mantra in me. I don't really know who or what I'm suppose to be, but clearly I'm NOT normal!" I stated. After a moment of silence, I stood up and announced, "I'm gonna go check up on Stefan, I'll be right back." Klaus looked at me for a moment, before nodding and letting me go. I stood outside the warehouse and concentrated on Stefan. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my chest and forehead, but I knew where he was.

* * *

The closer I got to him the more painful my chest hurt. Soon I ended up in the bar, where I saw Gloria torturing Stefan.

And to think I was actually starting to like her a bit!

"What are you doing? Let him go!" I demanded. "Mmm sorry child, but I've had enough of your foolishness. Now begone with you!" Gloria demanded. She placed a hand on my forehead, that was full of vervain. She started chanting and all of a sudden I collapsed on the floor in pain.

She had invaded my vampire side.

I looked up at her with anger. All of a sudden, I felt an urge to kill her right there and now. I don't know what happened, but my vision blurred. When I reopened my eyes, I felt calm. I saw Stefan was free and Gloria was dead, which pleased me. Someone helped me get up from the floor that I was laying down on. She looked like Elena, only she had curls on, which made me realize it was Katherine. "What the hell happened!?" I asked, once I gained my strength and balanced back. "Your vampire side kicked in and you broke her arm. Somehow after you did that, you blacked out and became unconscious. Then Katherine came and killed her before she gave you her blood to calm you down and heal you." Stefan told me. I was still confused. "Thank you." I said breathless to Katherine. She nodded back.

* * *

After a while, Stefan and I left the bar. "I'll be right back. I...uh need to use the restroom." I told Stefan. I went back to the bar and used the restroom as planned. Then I concentrated on Stefan again and followed it to the warehouse.

I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to Gloria. I don't know what it is, but it was like there's this good part of me, that everyone I know sees and there's this unknown bad part of me, that even I don't see most of the time. It confuses me and makes me want to know more about my family tree. I was in the warehouse, until I bumped into Klaus. "You..." Klaus said to me. I looked at him in confusion, but before I could ask... I blacked out.

* * *

I don't know how long I was knocked out, but I found myself asleep next to Stefan. I was lying near him. We both practically woke up around the same time.

"What the...what the fuck is going on here!?" I asked no one in particular. "Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" Stefan said to Klaus. We all were in a large truck. "No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding on to something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." Klaus said before opening the truck's back way. Stefan and I were now standing up and went near the back way.

We weren't in Chicago anymore. But wherever we were it looked VERY familiar.

"Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan and Ana." Klaus announced.

Oh shit!

('Oh Shit's' right! We're all gonna die! LOL, no we're not. But still. That was just wow right there. Just what Ana needed! I wonder how long they can keep up with the act?)


	26. Never Let Me Fall chapter 25

_Never Let Me Fall_

Stefan and I both woke up. We were still in the truck. Still in Mystic Falls. "Oh, they live!" Rebekah quipped. It was night-time and Klaus was no where in sight.

Oh this is just great!

"What the hell happened!?" I asked Rebekah. "You, two took a beating. My brother's been snapping your necks all afternoon. Quite the temper." Rebekah told us. I looked at her with shock. "OMG! Am I dead!?" I asked. "No, sweetheart you're not. It's just you have this fragile neck that if you add a little pressure to the back side of it, you'll black out completely. I don't know whether it just runs in your family or mantras are just that weak." Rebekah told me. "Has he ever done this to Amelia?" I asked. "Yes. Once by accident. He never got over it, until she betrayed him. Oh well, at least she didn't get her neck snapped like the rest of his victims!" Rebekah told.

After a while, Stefan was knocked out for a moment. I waited for him to wake up. When he did we went to the only place we knew where Elena might be, during high school prank night. The school.

* * *

"Stefan...Ana?" Elena said to us, as we entered the school's gym. "Klaus." Stefan and I said to Klaus, barely looking at Elena. "Come to save your damsel, mate?" Klaus wondered. Before I could say something stupid, Stefan said to Klaus, "I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge your loyalty." "Well, you broke that pledge once already." Klaus informed him. "Elena means nothing to me anymore. And what ever you say...I'll do it." Stefan told him. I looked at Stefan for a moment.

Since when did Elena mean nothing to him!? Klaus looked at us for a moment and said, "Fair enough. Lets drink on it. Kill them, both of you. What are you waiting for? Kill them." I looked at Klaus in horror, as he gestured towards two classmates of mine. Why did he wanted me to kill them!? "No, Stefan, don't he's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena started. She didn't finish, when Klaus hit her on the back of her head, hard enough to have her fall on the floor. After that Stefan sped towards Klaus and vamps out, only to be stopped when Klaus takes a hold of his throat. I felt fear wash up on me and I ended up running towards Klaus to make sure he wouldn't hurt him.

"Klaus...don't!" I pleaded, as I got next to him. He started to compel both of us. "Stop fighting." He said. Tears were forming in my eyes ."Don't do this, Klaus. Please!" I pleaded. "I didn't want to. All I wanted as your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus stated. The tears were blurring up my vision slightly. "Don't...don't." Stefan and I pleaded. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." Klaus compellingly told us. The tears in my eyes were gone after that. I could hear Elena in the background pleading for us not to lose control. It was too late.

Stefan grabbed me from the waist as we sped up to Dana, a girl from my class. After Stefan was done drinking her blood, I simply snapped her neck, even though she was already dead. After a while or so, Rebekah came storming in babbling about her missing necklace, that Stefan had given to Elena, when they started to date, but Katherine stole it. When Klaus placed a buzzer on the clock, we all looked at him in confusion.

"20 minutes. If Bonnie doesn't find a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on both Elena...and Ana. You know you want to." Klaus told Stefan. I looked at Stefan, who looked at me and Elena. "No, Klaus don't do this to him!" Elena yelled at him. "No one leaves, if she tries to leave, fracture her spin. Or if she tries to leave, feed her your blood and kill her." Klaus informed Stefan, while pointing at both Elena and I, before leaving.

Some prank night this turned out for all of us!

* * *

Later

* * *

After a while, there was only 6 minutes on the clock.

"Stefan, when the clock goes off... I want you to feed from me first. It'll give Elena enough time to exist from the building." I informed Stefan. He shook his head and said, "No, it won't work. The minute I feed from you, you'll be dead in seconds. Not giving Elena much time to run at a normal human pace." "Stefan, you can control this, you're stronger than that. When the buzzer goes off..." I started. "Just...just drink from me." Elena interrupted. I snapped my eyes up at her.

Here I am trying to save her life, and she wants to go back to 'Little Miss Suicidal Elena' again!?

"You two don't get it. I can't stop, Elena! I'm a Ripper! I listen to the words that come out of both of your mouths, and all I hear is the sound of your heart pumping through your body. And when that clock ticks down...I'm going to feed on you. And you know what's worse? I'm not going to be able to stop." Stefan told us both. I looked at him in shock.

Has he been able to hear our hearts beating, when we talk before?

"I don't believe that. You can fight it. You just have to want it bad enough." Elena declared. "For once, I'm with Elena on this one...you ARE stronger than this Stefan...you ARE!" I stated. "Why, because I love you!?" Stefan wondered. It took me a second to realize it was, once again, meant for Elena. "Yeah! That's right, Stefan. Because you love me. You'll fight because of everything we've been through, you owe me that." Elena stated.

Should I really be listening to this conversation, right now?

"You know what? You're right. You're right. I owe you everything. Because through all of this, you're the one thing that has kept me from giving up; from turning it all off. But I can't help what I am, Elena. The more blood that I get, the more I want it, and if I get so much as near yours...you're dead" Stefan claimed. He said the last part, looking at both of us. Stefan and I shared a small glance. We were pretty much having an eye conversation. I nodded slightly knowing what to do now.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Elena...Ana, you're going to have to run." Stefan told us. He didn't have to remind me. "But Klaus said if I run..." Elena started. "I know what he said, but if you two stay, it wouldn't matter. Elena please please please. Elena there's no other way." Stefan told us. "There is another way, Stefan. It's for you to fight." Elena stated. All of a sudden the clock buzzer started. I was already a good distance away from Stefan and near Elena. "Stefan...I love you. Fight, Stefan don't give up!" Elena told him. "I can't hold it." Stefan told us before he rushed towards us and was already vamped up. Elena screamed as tears threatened to spill down. "Girls, run! Go!" where the last things I heard Stefan say at that moment, before we ran the hell out of that gym.

We ran through the school's hallway, I was so far faster than Elena, until we got to the cafeteria and bumped into Klaus.

Stefan came into the cafeteria seconds later. He staked himself in his body, trying hard to prevent himself from hurting Elena and I. "Now this is fascinating. I've never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for these two girls. Why don't you turn it off?" Klaus wondered. "No!" Stefan demanded. "Come on. Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off." Klaus told him.

I shook my head at Stefan, showing him not to give in. "No!" Stefan repeated. "Stefan..." Elena said nearly under her breath. "You're strong." Klaus started, before he took the stake out from Stefan's body. "But not that strong. Turn...it...off." Klaus finished with a demand. Stefan hesitated slightly, before pushing Klaus back and shouting out, "NO!"

I have to say I'm admiring his strength.

Klaus, a little pissed now, took a hold of Stefan and rammed him against the wall before yelling out,

"TURN IT OFF!"

My face dropped and so did my heart.

He had compelled Stefan.

"What did you do?" Elena managed to ask before I could. I was still in shock. Klaus looked at both of us for a moment before he answered "I fixed him. But I think a test is in order." We both looked at him wondering what test he was referring to.

"Ripper...perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgänger's and mantra's neck?" Klaus told him. That's when fear washed up all over my face, when Stefan vamped up and bit both of Elena and mine necks. Elena was the first to be bitten. She screamed. I was the second. I was too horrified and shocked to scream. Plus I didn't want to give him or Klaus the satisfaction by screaming in fear. I ended up blacking out again in the end.

I woke up alone on the cafeteria floor. I was confused. I got up and started to head back home. Just as I had said earlier...what a prank night it turned out for all of us!

(Some prank night huh? (Rolls eyes) Anyway, sorry if it was kinda short. I'll upload more chapters to make up for it.)


	27. Never Let Me Fall chapter 26

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was the next day. I took a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long bath. I placed some blue eyeshadow and let my hair fall. I curled it up slightly and placed a red leopard T-shirt and a black jean skirt, with black sandals. This year I'm updating on my look, since I'm pretty much a senior now. I soon got in my car and started to drive off to school, while wearing my brown shades.

* * *

History Class

* * *

I went straight to history class, the minute I heard the bell. I was surprised to see Stefan in class, but I ignored that thought.

Right now I'm going to forget the fact that I spent the entire summer hunting werewolves, killing them, and looking for some stupid necklace, and in the end my vampire crush gets his humanity switched off. This year, I'm NOT going to let this 'vampire drama' take over my life.

Out of nowhere, Rebekah came in and joined the class, since she's suppose to be this school's 'New student'. After class, I went to the fields, where football and Cheerleading practice was taking place.

Thank God I wasn't into cheerleading or else I'd have to suffer the wrath of their couch, Caroline Forbes. I was on the benches, where I spotted Tyler and Caroline talking together. Apparently, they're a couple now. I could spot Elena and Stefan running down a running track together, which I rolled my eyes at.

So far I didn't feel freaked out or uncomfortable of Stefan being a TRUE Ripper now. Because I know deep, deep, DEEP down inside, he didn't mean it on hurting me or Elena...it was the Ripper for Pete's sake!

* * *

Later

* * *

It was a while, but after school or so, Alaric, Elena, Damon, Caroline, and I were in the history's classroom coming up with a plan to get Stefan back-ish. Or at least lock him up, until we come up with a better plan. Elena and I had to lure Stefan away from the bonfire party tonight, and after he's distracted Alaric will shoot him down with vervain from Aunt Carol's supply to paralyze him long enough to lock him up in a prisoner cellar, that Caroline's ancestors made to torture prisoners/vampires. And as for Damon to distract Rebekah long enough for the plan to go 'Commando'.

* * *

The Bonfire Party

I went to the Bonfire party with Elena. I wore black jeans with a loose blue top that matched my eyes. We were both starting to drink and sorta having fun, until Stefan came and ruined it.

"Excuse me." Elena said to him. "Elena, Ana, hi. What are you two doing?" He wondered slightly. "We're having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" Elena wondered and lied.

I wasn't really having fun today, after finding out Tyler was now sired to Klaus, the original hybrid jackass!

"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." Stefan told her, after she started to drink a glass full of her beer. "Uh-huh, really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" Elena quipped, before grabbing a hold of my hand and having my follow her. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes and smile a that burn.

After a while Elena and I pretended to be half drunk as we reached the benches. Elena laid down on her back to look at the stars in the sky, as I was on the side looking at the stars too. "I used to know every constellation. How did I forget them all?" Elena asked herself. "I don't know!" I lied. "You're both drunk. You need to go home." Stefan told us.

He was with us as planned.

Elena got up and was next to me. "Fine. Unh. Help me find my car." She said. "You're joking, right?" Stefan wondered a bit. "Uh-oh it's the fun police. I thought that Ripper Stefan was suppose to be the life of the party." Elena told him "Well, all right, I'll drive you home. Come on." Stefan announced. We ignored him and were both over the ramps. Stefan, seeing this, asked, "What are we, 5? get down." "Why are you afraid that I'm going to..." Elena started, but accidentally almost fell. "Oh. Ha. That was close. Klaus would not be happy with you." Elena said to him. Stefan cupped his hands over his mouth before saying, "You're hilarious."

"Look, Stefan, no hands," Elena announced. She almost fell again. She laughed, but Stefan was not amused. Elena was laughing too much that she nudged me hard with her elbow and accidentally pushed me off the ramps. I screamed a bit noticing what was going on to me.

Out of nowhere a pair of arms caught me. I looked up to see it was Stefan, who caught me. We looked at each other for a moment before he placed me down safely. We still kept our eyes on each other, until suddenly Stefan was shot down by Alaric. Elena soon climbed down from the ramps and helped Alaric place Stefan in his trunk. I was still in shock, but helped them anyway.

I couldn't really understand why he caught me. Klaus didn't care about me and Stefan's humanity was off so he could care less about anyone...so why did he safe me? Why didn't he just let me fall?

* * *

We were in Alaric's car, when I asked Elena, "Why did you push me?" "I didn't it was an accident. I'm sorry." I looked at her for a moment and asked, "Did you know he was going to catch me?" She looked at me for a moment, before saying, "No. I didn't. Did you?" I shook my head, before saying, "No."

All of a sudden Alaric's car caught on fire. Alaric was outside trying to save us, but failed. Stefan and I were in the back seat, as Elena was in the passenger seat. She tried to knock her door down. I did the same for the back way. But nothing.

We were stuck.

In a car.

That was ON fire!

"Ana kick the back door down!" Elena and Alaric instructed me. "I'm trying, but it. Just. Won't. Budge!" I told them. Elena and I started to coughing.

There was no way out of this.

"I'm sorry Elena." I heard Vicki say.

Wait...VICKI?! Isn't she suppose to be...oh I don't know...DEAD?! I turned my head away from Vicki and continued my attempt to free myself. This is just great! I'm seeing things AND I'm about to die, which is NOT a good combination!

I ended up laying next to Stefan's side as I was taking my last couple breaths. Stefan soon woke up and used his strength to kick the back door way down. I weakly escaped and so did Elena. We soon help Stefan get out of the car, before it exploded. I breathed out heavily in relief that we survived that fire.

* * *

I later drove Elena and Alaric to the boarding house. As I stayed there for a while, I was about to leave, but bumped into Stefan outside. The others were inside.

"Hello, Ana...how you doing?" He asked me, not really concern. "Fine." I answered. He was about to leave before I stopped him by asking him, "Why me? Why did you save me? Klaus only cares about Elena and you have your humanity shut off. So why did you save me?" He looked at me for a minute before answering,

"Because, Klaus promised you to take care of you and your friends and family and to not show them much harm. I saved you only to uplift his word for you. If it wasn't for that promise, I would have let you fall." I looked at him for a moment and said, "Say what you want Stefan, but tonight when I fell... I looked into your eyes and you know what I saw? Not only did you did it just to uplift Klaus's promise for me. But also because WAY deep inside you still care. And you'd never let your friend fall. Even with your humanity shut off."

I turned away from him and went back into my car, driving off from the boarding house. I now knew, that the only way to get Stefan's humanity back was for me... or us to get him to care again.

Or just try to snap him back into reality. Which ever works best.

(This really does prove how much Stefan loves Ana. Deep down he still has feeling for her, and when Ana fell of the bleachers that was when Stefan's humanity kicked in a bit. We almost had the old Stefan back for a moment, but after Alaric shot him down, everything went back to the way it was seconds ago! Damn you Alaric! But I still love you man! You make everyone happy! Anyway, why and how was Ana able to see Vicki? Is this part of her 'special abilities' or is it something else? Read and find out!)


	28. Never Let Me Fall chapter 27

_Never Let Me Fall_

THE GHOST WORLD

I practically didn't want to do anything today. All I wanted to do was just chill and relax. I went outside and thought about how in the world I was going to bring back Stefan's humanity back. No matter how much I wanted to stay away from this supernatural drama, I just couldn't stop thinking about Stefan and how he's lost his right mind. I soon got a text from Bonnie saying,

_'We're having a little ghost problem. You might want to stay home just to be safe.'- Bonnie_

I shook my head at her , werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids, original vampires, mantras, and now ghosts? Man, how fucked up does this town have to get for me to want to leave so badly!? I shook it off and went to my car.

I started to drive off to Wickory Bridge. Its been a while, since I've been there. It was almost as if every time I came here, I just lose myself and all my drama just leaves. I looked at the water and started to sigh slightly. I started to wonder all of a sudden what my mother would say, if she was still living, about all this drama? I shook my head and went back home. I soon decided to go for a walk instead.

If I'm going to go through all this supernatural drama, I have to at least make sure I can run easily from it.

As I was running, I saw an unknown figure at the corner of my eye. It looked strangely familiar. I turned to look at the figure. I was shocked to see who it was.

It was Amelia.

She was wearing the exact same thing I wore. A brown jacket with a white shirt on the bottom, some brown bedded necklaces and blue slightly loose jeans with black sneakers. It was like a creepy mirror like image of me.

"Amelia?" I asked, making sure I wasn't seeing things. "Anastasia." She replied. Her voice was just like mine, only it had a bit of an accent in it. "Charmed to finally meet you." She said. She sped up to me quickly then expected. I was a bit freaked, yet kept my posture. "How is it possible that you're alive?" I asked her. Before she could answer, it finally hit me.

"Oh my God. You're a...you're a ghost." "Correction my sweet. At least I know you're not dumb like some of my descendants of the past." She said. I was about to ask her to name some but she continued, "Would you like to continue your so-called 'jogging' or do you want to talk?" "Let's talk." I told her after a moment of hesitation. "Good...now where do we start?" She asked me with a smile.

* * *

We were far from my house, so we started to talk as we walked. "So tell me about yourself?" I asked her. She thought about it briefly, before saying,

"Well, I'm 536 years old, I was born on June 19th 1474, in Bulgaria. I still kept my mantra powers even after I was turned. I was 17 when I supernaturally died. I died in a fire in New York around the 1980's. I've been watching you from the other side, learning about you and your ways of life." I looked at her in shock, but simply recovered. "So...what do you know about me?" I asked her. "Well, I know that at a young age, you always wanted a baby brother, but never got one. But you look up to Tyler not only as your cousin but as your brother. You have a sister named Melissa, who is a journalist in Mystic Falls, yet doesn't have a clue about this towns so called supernatural history. She is also in her late 20's around 27 years of age. Both your parents died at so-called car accident when you were only 15. At the same age, you two moved to Mystic Falls for a better opportunity and life.

That didn't work out well! You became friends with the doppelgänger, Elena and the Bennett witch, Bonnie. You also dated Elena's brother/cousin before during the age of 16. but he cheated on you, so you broke it off. You have a small friendship with Caroline, who is now previously dating your cousin, Tyler. Also you have don't really no much about your family tree or ties. And you also have a certain love interest in Stefan Salvatore, a vampire from the 1800's, who was dating Elena. Yet you don't have the guts to tell him you're in love with him. Also you have an unknown friendship with Elena's vampire doppelgänger ancestor, Katherine Pierce, yet you're unaware of it."

I looked at her for a moment. She wasn't wrong about any of that. "So did um did you have a thing for Stefan?" I wondered. Amelia looked at me for a moment, slightly taken back by the question. "No, we had a nice friendship throughout the 1800's, you know when he was still human. We still were friends during the 1920's but it broke my heart to see him without his humanity. I secretly tried to bring it back, but it wouldn't work. I soon met up with a girl named Lexi. We formed a plan to get his humanity back. As she did that, I spent to next years running away from Klaus, when I betrayed him." She told me. "By the way...what did you do to get him so upset about your betrayal?" I wondered. She sighed for a moment.

"I wasn't in love with Klaus anymore, once Kate...I mean Katherine told me that he killed her family. I adored Katherine and I also adored her family. They were almost like a family to me. I hated Klaus after what he did to Katherine. I told him I was no longer going to travel with him and that I no longer loved him. I soon told him I wanted to be with Stefan, you know to help him get out of his 'No Humanity' rehab. Rebekah did the same. We were friends back then, but after Klaus daggered her, I had no choice, but to runaway. I ran off with Katherine. I always thought that when the moment was right, that I would undagger Rebekah and she would come with us too, but I never had the chance." She told me.

"Can you tell me about the second Amelia?" I asked her. "I never met the second Amelia, but I do know this. She NEVER liked vampires, or any supernatural creäture. But sadly when she was accidentally turned, she had no choice, but to face the consequences. She later on fell in love with a werewolf during the 1920's in Chicago. Ironically. She befriended a witch sooner than expected. Since she was so madly in love with the werewolf, they were married and she wanted to have children. It was impossible, but the witch was able to channel all that magic to help her friend have a baby. But sadly she lost her magic by trying this. And to make it worse, when the baby was born...she died. After she had died, the baby was somehow cursed. It not only made the baby a hybrid, but also the child was cursed with something else. Whatever it was, it was passed down to you. Gracy, as it was her name, had given birth to a baby girl, at age 15. she died 2 years later. She gave her baby up to an orphanage. She never named the child." She told me. Soon another question came to me.

"How is it possible we look exactly alike? I mean Elena looks like Katherine because they're doppelgangers and every 500 years or so, they pop up so Klaus can make his stupid hybrids. But here's what I don't get...why did WE pop up?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and said, "I don't know why we pop up actually. You see, Nature always demands a balance and when it's not, the person who causes it will be punished. Everything happens for a reason when it comes to Nature. It probably did it to keep balance, but what I don't understand is how's THIS balance? There's a reason for our appearances, alright. It's not just a coincidence or just because. Both Elena and Katherine popped up for Klaus, but who we are needed for, is the mystery?"

Before I could ask another question, I noticed we had arrived at my house. I ran inside, after telling Amelia I'd be right back. I soon stopped when I say the only two people I never thought I'd see again.

Mom and Dad.

They were wearing the same thing they had died in. Mom wore a long white flower designed dress as Dad wore a jet black suit.

"Mom?...Dad?" I started, making sure I wasn't having a cruel dream. "Hey, Pumpkin!" Dad told me. I started to nearly shriek out loud, "Mom...Dad!" Before hugging them tight. I could feel them. They were...alive again! "How is this possible!?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "We're ghosts. We wanted to say our proper goodbyes to you, before we leave." Mom said calmly. Tears threatened to fall on my face, as I realized Melissa was home. "Should I tell Melissa?" I wondered. "Go ahead, sweetie. There's a spell that you should whisper into her ear. It'll make her forget and put her to sleep so when she wakes up, it's all a dream...its called _'Requiem capiti tuo et non cogitare bis de hac locutione__'"_ Mom told me.

I nodded and called out, "Melissa! Come quick!" Melissa took a minute, but came. "What is it!? It better be life or..." Melissa started, but stopped when she saw Mom and Dad. "Hey, Princess!" Dad said to her. "Mom, Dad is that really you!?" She wondered too. "It's us sweet pea." Dad told her.

Melissa ran towards Mom and Dad and gave them a death hug. I did the same. We all broke down at that moment. "I missed you guys so much!" Melissa and I wailed through our tears. "We missed you too!" Mom and Dad said to us. "We're so proud of both of you! Melissa, you became something that I thought would never happen. You became responsible! And as for you, Ana, you became stronger and grew tougher. I'm so proud of both of you!" Mom told us. We smiled at this through our tears.

"Please don't go!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry, darling. But we have too. We'll meet again soon someday. I promise you that we will!" Dad told use. "Goodbye, sweetie. We love you!" Mom told us. "We love you too!" Melissa and I told them.

After a moment they disappeared. Melissa was sobbing uncontrollable in my arms. Now's my chance. _"Reguiem capiti tuo et non cogitare bis de hac locutione,_ Melissa, _Requiem capiti tuo et non cogitare bis de hac locutione!_" I whispered in her ear. She soon left the room and went to sleep on the couch.

And when she wakes up she'll think it's all a dream.

* * *

I went outside to see, Amelia was still outside near the mailbox. "How are you still here?" I wondered. "I'm about to leave soon. But I have one last message for you... before I leave." She announced. "Okay...what is it." I asked. "In order to make Stefan feel again, is for you to remind him of his feeling towards you and others." She told me. I looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You'll see." Amelia said, before suddenly disappearing.

It was night-time, when I went to sleep. I tried so hard to figure out what Amelia said about earlier. So far I was still lost in my own little world.

(This was a very sad and emotional chapter. I really loved how both Melissa and Ana expressed themselves to their parents without any regrets of crying. And the things their mother said to them, was just wow. I felt like jumping into my computer and giving both Ana and Melissa a hug! Cause they sure could use it! Also why are the doppelganger's from Amelia's bloodline popping up? Elena popped up for Klaus, but who did Ana pop up for? We'll have to wait and see.)


	29. Never Let Me Fall chapter 28

_Never Let Me Fall_

I was with Elena that morning at the Lockwood property cave, that nobody knew about apparently. "So my so-called close relatives, the Lockwood's, have NO idea about this cave being in their property?" I asked Alaric. "Careful where you shine that thing. Bats hate the light." Alaric told Elena. "Wait, what?" Elena asked us. All of a sudden I heard a voice behind me. "Elena" I smirked when I heard that voice, and I nearly laughed, when Elena jumped up in fear.

"Ha ha very funny!"Elena said, hitting me on the left arm playfully. We soon walked in further to the cave/tunnel to see the ancient writings on the wall.

"What is all this?" Elena asked Alaric. "Well, as far as I can tell, it's a story. In simple, archeologist terms, it's a really, really, old story. That right there, is a moon cycle. A man, a wolf." Alaric told us. "A werewolf." Elena and I both corrected. "Yeah, it's the Lockwood diaries. Pictionary style." Damon quipped.

Apparently he couldn't get in, since he pretty much wasn't 'invited' in. "I don't understand. I thought the Lockwood's came here with the original founders in the 1860's?" Elena wondered. "I don't know. Maybe the Lockwood's did, but according to the wall, these werewolves have been here a lot longer than that." Alaric stated. "How long?" Elena and I both asked. "Long. It gets better. Show her, Ric." Damon told him. "Names. They're not native. They're written in Runic, a Viking script." Alaric stated. "Vikings?" Elena and I repeated, making sure we heard correctly. "This name here, I translated it and it reads Niklaus." Alaric said. "Klaus." Elena and I pointed out. "And Elijah...and Rebekah." Alaric continued.

I saw a name from the far left from Elijah's name that it wasn't really noticeable. I walked over to it and started to scrap the edges off. It said 'Alfifa'. It looked familiar. It soon hit me. Long while back I kept having these weird dreams about the 1920's and the 1400's and all of a sudden this name would appear in the end of my dreams and I found myself back into a thousand years into the past. Maybe this had something to do with my family tree. Maybe Alfifa is my ancestor, from WAY back then!

* * *

_(Mystic Falls, thousands of years ago, Flashback)_

_Alfifa was writing her name in Runic on the wall with a blade, her 'adoptive' mother, Ayana, got her. She was by herself, until Klaus and Kol entered. "You know you're not suppose to do that." Klaus told her. On instinct, Alfifa used her powers and flinged Klaus and Kol across the cave, not knowing it was them for a brief moment. They groaned in pain. "Heavens! Didn't anyone tell you not to sneak up on a witch?!" She scolded them both. Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously not." Klaus said, slightly rolling his eyes. "You know women are not allowed to wield a blade. My father, Mikeal and your mother, Ayana, would not approve." "They not need to know. I won't be long." Alfifa told him. "They always know." Klaus told her. "That's because you always tell Mikeal, who tells your mother, who tells my mother." Alfifa stated. "I can't help it...he frightens me." Klaus told her, while avoiding her gaze. Alfifa looked down avoiding everyone's gaze. "I know. He frightens all of us. Even me." She whispered to herself. "But we stick as one. No matter what. Right, Traitor?!" Alfifa teased, with a stronger and more determined voice. Klaus smiled and nodded. "Right." With that he left, leaving Kol and Alfifa behind._

_"He's gone. It's okay to talk now." Kol stated. "I know." Alfifa said with a grin. She walked up to Kol and said, "How long do we have to keep this up? I'm getting tired of it. Kol sighed. "I know. But don't worry, darling, I'll tell them when the moment is right. I love you so much. And no matter what my family says, I'll always love you no matter what." Kol told her. "So do I." Alfifa told them. With that they kissed, only to be broken when they heard somebody coming. It was Rebekah._

_"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know anyone was down here." Rebekah stumbled. She was secretly here to wield in her name on a wall. "It's okay. I was just leaving." Kol said before walking off. He glanced at Alfifa briefly before leaving. Alfifa sighed slightly, but smiled at Rebekah. She then went back to wielding her name._

* * *

(Mystic Falls, present)

It was a long while, but Elena and I planned to talk to Rebekah about Mikael, a vampire who's hunting vampires and is actually the originals father, who is chained up in Charlotte. We were at the boarding house, where Rebekah was shockingly staying at.

"Hey! what's up?" Rebekah said cheerfully, while holding up a champagne glass. If it wasn't for the fact that, I knew she was a thousand-year old original vampire, who lived long before the new world was even discovered, I would SO TOTALLY think she could pass for a human high school senior. "You invited us over? To talk?" Elena questioned. "All right girls, have at it!" Rebekah said. Out of nowhere a group of girls wearing dresses came out. "Okay, now twirl." Rebekah instructed them. "You compelled your own runway?!" Elena and I both asked. I asked in amazement.

I swear if I had the power to do that, I'd practically own a whole clothing store. And Caroline will so be GREEN with envy! Ha, a girl can dream!

"I need a homecoming dress. So, what do you think? Pick one." Rebekah told us. I looked at the dresses for a moment. I was really digging the red one. As my mind was on the dresses I didn't notice that, Rebekah was pretty much threatening Elena to pick a dress, before she killed one of the runway girls. In the end, Rebekah ended up with the red dress.

"Hey, um Rebekah...I know this is last-minute, but I REALLY love that red dress earlier. The long one. I can picture myself wearing it. Can I...can I please have it? I swear, I won't wear it the same day you wear your red dress!" I said to her. "Well, sure. It's all yours! Consider it as a gift from a new friend." Rebekah said. I smiled at her as she smiled back. After everything I saw Rebekah do the entire summer, I still felt a part of me that wanted to be her friend. I could see why Amelia and her were friends. Rebekah may not really show it, but she cares. She really does.

* * *

After a while we started to learn about Rebekah's family past.

"My mother knew two witches, Ayana and Alfifa, who heard from the spirits, of a mystical land where everyone was healthy. Blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people." Rebekah had said.

So she knew about Alfifa!?

"Wait, wait a minute, brief pause. I don't mean to interrupt, but did you just say your mother knew my ancestor, Alfifa?" I interrupted. "How are you so sure, she's you ancestor?" Rebekah asked me. "I kept having these weird dreams, where I go back in time and at the end of those dreams, the word Alfifa, as I assumed her name must have been, kept popping up. I assumed I was related to her." I told her. "Well, you are correct. Ayana was a Bennet witch, and Alfifa was yours. It explains where you get your witch side." Rebekah said. After a moment, I let her continue her story to Elena. I wasn't really interested with the story much, so I tuned most of it out.

* * *

_(Mystic Falls, thousand years ago, Flashback)_

_One night, Alfifa was walking home from the market. She walked passed her friend's home, then she saw Kol standing by himself outside in the moonlight. "Kol!" Alfifa said, before running up to him. She hasn't seen him in days. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" She asked him. "I was busy. And I told them." Kol told her. Alfifa looked at him in shock. "You told them?! How did they take it?" She asked him. "They forbid me from being with you. I tried to talk them into changing their minds and then...ugh!" Kol said. He clutched his throat in pain. "Are you alright?" Alfifa asked in concern. _

_"I'm hungry. Very hungry." Kol told her. Alfifa knew her mother would be mad at her for doing so, but she didn't care. Her fiancé needed her. "Here you go." She told him after pulling out some bread and meat from her basket. "Is that all?" Kol asked her. "Yes, it is." Alfifa told him, "Wait!" She searched her basket full of groceries. She soon pulled out wincing in pain after she accidentally cut herself from a blade. "Ahh!" She winced. "Are you alright?!" Kol asked alarmed. "Yes, I'm fine. A little blood won't hurt anyone." She told him. Kol started to stare at her cut finger. His face transformed. Alfifa noticed and started to panic. "Kol!" She shouted in alarm. Kol looked up at her with veins under his eyes._

_"You...you're...you're a demon. What happened to you?!" Alfifa asked in horror, her eyes stinging with tears. "It was my parents. They did this to me . They did it to the rest of my siblings as well. They're just like me now. My father told me in order to survive I need to drink blood, but I refuse to do so. You need to leave before you end up killed. Go now before you're dead! I rather die than to live!" Kol told her, while trying to restrain himself. "What happens if you don't drink blood?" Alfifa asked in fear. "Then I'll die, which I intend on doing." Kol told her. "Even as a demon, I still love you. I won't let you die." She told him. She ran up to him and shoved her wrist near his face. Kol tried to resist, but her heart was pumping fast and her blood was flowing neatly in her veins. It was too overwhelming._

_He bit into her wrist. Alfifa so badly wanted to scream, but she restrained herself from doing so. When she felt weak, she pulled herself away from him and ran off. Kol wanted to speed up to her and drain every last drop of her blood, but he refused and resisted. Knowing he might end up killing his 'bride to be' if he did._

* * *

(Mystic Falls, present.)

After a moment later, Rebekah was snooping through Stefan's old diaries, which I found a bit amusing. "Did you get your fill snooping yet? Are we going to finish the story?" Elena wondered. Rebekah soon picked up an old photo of Stefan and Elena, you know...BEFORE all the craziness!

"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Rebekah commented. "Why would you? You don't really know who he really is." Elena said. "I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species. We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives. And I, personally, think Stefan would be so much more fun, if he was in a relationship with Ana, I mean if he could look good with Amelia, he can look good for Her too." Rebekah stated. Elena and I shared a glance.

Should I say something?

After a while the silence was broken by Elena, who ignored Rebekah's last comment. I sighed in relief.

That was TOO close!

After a moment Elena left, but I stayed. "Why did you tell Elena about Stefan and possibly me in a relationship, that won't happen?" I asked Rebekah. "Oh, save it. I know that you have feelings for him. I sense it. But what I don't get is why you won't tell him?" Rebekah said. I looked at her for a moment before answering "He was in a relationship with Elena and I'm friends with Elena, so I couldn't do that to her. Plus Stefan's humanity is gone. If I tell him now, he'll just laugh in my face. He'd careless about my personal feelings towards him." Rebekah looked at me for a minute and said "I know that's not the case, Ana. You're shy. I can sense it." I looked at her for a moment, but I didn't say anything.

Maybe it was true. I never could express myself like that. Maybe I am...kind of shy. After a moment, Elena came back and told Rebekah about Klaus lying to her and telling her their father killed their mother, when in reality it was he, himself, who killed her. I had never seen Rebekah so upset before. I left with Elena, giving Rebekah a chance to contain herself and grief over her mother's true death. I felt bad for Rebekah, so I decided to go back to her. She was still in tears, so I crouched down and let her cy on my shoulder. She didn't deserve to be lied like that. I shook my head at that thought. After a while when Rebekah contained herself slightly, she politely told me to leave. I took the memo and left her to grief alone and in peace.

I soon started to go back home. I still felt sadness for Rebekah, which is weird, considering everything I've seen her done. I soon went into my room standing in front of a mirror, admiring the long red dress, that Rebekah generously gave me.

* * *

_(Mystic Falls, thousand years ,Flashback)_

_After the death of Tatia had been confirmed, her son, Arrow, was put in Alfifa's care. Since Alfifa was 25 years old, she was able to raise him with the help of her mother, Ayana. One night, Alfifa was in her bedroom sleeping, but someone kept knocking on her bedroom window. She woke up and went to open her drapes and window, only to see Kol standing outside behind it._

_"Kol!? What are you doing here?! She asked alarmed. There had been many deaths in their village and she feared Kol had something to do with some of them, considering he couldn't control his blood lust. "I came here to tell you something." He told her. "What is it?" She asked him. "I can't marry you, Alfifa. It's too risky." He told her. Alfifa looked at the young man in shock. "How can you say that?! Did your parents put you up for this!?" She asked him._

_ "I don't care what they say. I love you Alfifa, but I can't be with you. I'm a vampire. It won't work. I might hurt you one day and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you possibly killed because of me. It's for the best, Alfifa. I'm setting you free." He told her, nearly heartbroken. Alfifa couldn't hide it and let tears fall down her face. "But you could turn me into a vampire and we can live forever, that way I wouldn't be such a burden to you." She told him. "I can't. You're a witch. If I turn you, you'll lose your magic. I can't take that choice away from you. Magic is your life. Nature intended you to stay a witch for a reason." Kol told her._

_Before she could protest, he compelled her._

_"You're not going to remember me or my family at all. You're going to go on with your life. Grow up, fall for someone else, and if you really love him, marry him. Have as many children as you want and never think twice about me ever again. Also, may god forbid, if you ever see Mikeal, do not hesitate on running off in a different__ direction. He might end up killing you one day. Also you're not going to remember these last few words...I love you, Alfifa. I don't know what'll I'll do to live without you, but I'll try my best. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the life you wanted. To grow old and have children together. I'm so sorry, and also...I'll love you always and forever. Have a good life, Alfifa, I hope you'll be happy without me." He told her before speeding off. Alfifa was left in tears and daze. She soon closed her bedroom window, not worrying about the young shadowy man, who stood far away from her window._

(To be honest with you, this wasn't my best work. Please don't hate me or anything, but I decided to skip a few episodes, since Ana really doesn't have a purpose in them. Lesson learned! Also if you got confused by this chapter, let me explain...

Alfifa is Ana's ancestor and Ayana is Bonnie's ancestor. In the old world (Europe) When Alfifa was 5 years old, she lost her family during the plague. Ayana ended up raising her as they went to the new world (North America) She was like an adoptive mother or guardian to her. They both were obviously witches, which is why Bonnie and Ana have the witch gene. Alfifa had a crush on Kol, even though he was way younger than her. They later fell for each other, and were engaged, even though both families didn't know about it (except maybe Rebekah, but she never told them she knew.) Mikeal never liked Alfifa because she was too mischief and naïve for her own good (which is sorta true). Ayana was not really fond of Kol, thinking he was a bad influence on people. Of course they wouldn't like it if their children were to marry. After Kol became a vampire, he compelled Alfifa to forget him and move on, which she did, since the family line continued all the way to Ana. This doesn't necessarily make Bonnie and Ana related. Maybe foster siblings from down the line, but not blood related. Anyway, thanks for reading. See you next chapter!)


	30. Never Let Me Fall chapter 29

_Never Let Me Fall_

I was at school. It has been days since I've last seen, pretty much everyone in my life. Today was suppose to be Caroline's birthday. Elena, Bonnie and I were decorating Caroline's locker for her birthday. After a while Elena started telling us about Jeremy.

"You what!?" I asked in shock. "He deserves a better life, Ana. He can't live like this, anymore. I had to do what was right." Elena told me. "So getting Damon to compel your brother to leave Mystic Falls and to go live a life at my old hometown Denver is your idea of a right thing to do!?" I asked all steamed.

Lately, Elena has been getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry, Ana but it's for the best." Elena said. I calmed down slightly. After a long while or so I bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey, Jeremy!" I said to him calmly. "Oh..um...hey Ana. I haven't seen you since, well...ever." He replied with a small laugh. I did the same. "I know, I know. And I wanted to make up for lost time, but you're moving now so...that sucks!" I told him, joking slightly in the end. "Anyway, Jeremy I just want you to know that, I'm still here for you and I hope you visit when you get the chance. Alright?" I continued. "Alright. I think I can arrange that." He said. "Alright then I guess this is a goodbye, Jeremy...for know anyway." I said to him before giving him a hug.

For some reason, tears were forming in my eyes. I never thought saying goodbye, would be this hard! "You better call me the minute you get there!" I demanded from him, after I unhugged him and playfully hit his arm and walked away.

* * *

Later (*Dramtic effects*)

* * *

Caroline had walked into her house, and the minute she was venerable, we all attacked her with our birthday death cheers!

"Happy birthday!"

Bonnie, Elena, Matt, and I both cheered. For once, we had surprised Caroline Forbes for her birthday. FOR ONCE!

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked, smiling too. "Well, you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so..." Elena trailed off. "Change into warmer clothes, we're going to the Falls. S'mores, campfires..." Bonnie told her. "Cake, when we were little." Elena added. "Expect for tequila!" Matt said in a sing-song kind of way. I couldn't help, but smile. "Ha! We could totally blow curfew, if we want!" I added with a laugh.

Now I'm getting into the Caroline Forbes's Birthday spirit!

"Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year." Caroline stated. I gasped out loud dramatically, which made the others giggle with laughter. I mean since when did, Caroline NOT care about her OWN birthday!? "I'm sorry what? You've already claimed that your birthday as everyone's most favorite day of the year." Bonnie stated. "Yeah now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. and the only point of being 17 is going on to 18. It's a filler year; I'm stuck in the filler year." Caroline told us.

It took me a moment until I realized what she meant. I don't know why, but the more I spend time with this supernatural drama the more normal and common it seems to me. I practically forgot Caroline was a vampire now! "You're not stuck Caroline." Elena told her. "Yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need time to wallow in it." Caroline told us. "Alright then." I started off.

We started to plan Caroline's birthday in a way she had never expected. Her funeral!

* * *

Happy Funeral

* * *

We all went to graveyard place, where we decided to through the party/funeral.

"This is it." Elena informed us. Clearly it was her idea! "This is creepy, even for us!" Bonnie commentated. I smiled slightly. "No, Caroline's right...technically she's dead. Sorry but you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so you can move on with your new one." Elena told. I nodded slightly in agreement. "Alright...here lies Caroline Forbes..." Caroline started. "Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, Third Grade Hopscotch Champion..." Elena continued, as she placed birthday candles on the birthday cake.

"Friend, Daughter, Overachiever..." Bonnie continued. "Mean Girl, sometimes...no offense." Matt continued. "None taken." Caroline told him. "The only blonde, I knew, that cared too much, but had a good heart." I continued. Caroline punched my arm playfully. We giggled a bit.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?" Elena finished. Bonnie used her magic to quickly light up the candles. "Sweet." I commented. "Nice! Okay make a wish." Elena told Caroline.

As if she really needed to ask!?

Elena held the small cake up to Caroline, who closed her eyes and made a wish.

* * *

Few hours later..

* * *

It didn't take long for some of us to get half drunk. I never drunk tequila before. Usually I'd stick to drinking Vodika, but I need to try something new...right?

Caroline was pretty much missing her birthday funeral by texting. "Who are you texting?" I asked. "Um no one." Caroline lied. And poorly stated. "Okay...um...you're lying, you're a bad sober liar. Almost as bad as a drunk liar." I stated. "I might have texted Tyler." Caroline admitted. "Caroline..." Elena started. "What? I'm delicate." Caroline told. "Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie told Elena. "Wow." Elena said. "Ouch, Bon." Matt told her.

"Ha! Now, THAT'S gonna hurt in the morning!" I joked. I don't know why, but I don't really take things too seriously when I'm drunk. Good thing I wasn't COMPLETELY drunk. Or else we'd all end up in the Bahamas in the next morning!

"Sorry, I know it's suppose to be Caroline's birthday, or funeral or whatever, but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." Bonnie told Elena. "I'm with Bonnie on this one...it's kinda shady." I told. "What?...I'm doing this to protect him, guys. To give him a chance for a quiet normal life." Elena stated. "He should be able to choose how he wants to live, you're taking his choices away." Bonnie informed Elena. "Once again...I'm with Bonnie on this one...ever heard of freedom of speech, Elena?" I asked her.

"Lets not go down this road, Ana." Matt informed me with a whisper. "Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena told Bonnie. "Why? Are you gonna compel me too?" Bonnie wondered. "You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Matt and I informed them. "With your bickering." I added myself. "I'm sorry. I'm just gonna sleep it off or something. Happy birthday." Bonnie said, before existing the party.

And now there was 4.

After a while Caroline left the party and want to go have a 'Private Talk' with Tyler. When she didn't come back a few minutes later, we all started our own search party. For her.

"Caroline...Caroline...Caroline where the heck are ya!? Caroline keep in mind, if you don't reply back...all your clothes are mine!" I threatened her playfully. Huh that's weird,... usually that works! "Caroline!" Matt called out. "Caroline, we're out of drinks. And Matt's being haunted by the Fell ghosts!" Elena joked. "Ooh!" I joked, making a ghost voice, behind Matt, making him jump slightly. Elena and I playfully nudged Matt as he did the same to us. Everything seemed fine, until a speed of air rushed past us and knocked Matt out. It came back grabbed a hold of Elena and I.

Whatever it was it wasn't going to be good, since once again. I blacked out.

* * *

I flutterly opened my eyes slowly. I wasn't at the graveyard anymore...I was in some sort of car. I was in the backseat. I was laying on the side. After I quickly gained my balance of weight back, I properly sat up. There I saw, Elena in the passenger seat, knocked out, and a driver in the driver seat. I turned my head to the side slightly, to get a good look at the driver. It was Stefan. After a minute or two, Elena soon woke up.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" Elena asked him. He didn't reply. I had a very BAD feeling about this. Elena's phone started to ring, but Stefan grabbed it and answered it. "Hello Damon, She's a little busy right now." He told Damon into the phone. "Busy?...what do you mean busy!" I asked in alarmed. Stefan ignored me and continued his conversation with Damon. "I'm making my next move. Let me ask you something...What will Klaus do if he can't make anymore hybrids?" He asked Damon. I froze slightly in realization.

No... he wouldn't! He has to be bluffing! Please tell me his bluffing!

"What!?" Elena and I both yelled out. Stefan hung up on Damon and threw Elena's phone out the window. Lets hope she had phone insurance. "What are you doing? Stefan, let us out of this car. Do you hear me? Let us out of the car!" Elena demanded. Stefan ignored her. "Stefan please! Let us out! You can't do this!" I yelled. Tears were forming in my eyes like crazy. "So what's the plan Stefan? What's your big move." Elena asked him. "I took Klaus's family away from him so he could suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself new one." Stefan told us. "So, what are you gonna do, huh? You're gonna lock us up in some cage and keep us hostage?" Elena wondered. "Maybe. Maybe I'll just turn you into a vampire." Stefan told us. My heart dropped.

Is he fucking serious?!

"Stop the car, Stefan, stop the fucking car now!" I demanded in fear. Stefan grabbed his phone and started to call Klaus. Elena and I pleaded for him to stop, but he refused to listen. "Tell your hybrids to get out-of-town, Klaus." Stefan demanded Klaus on the phone. "Okay, then I'm gonna drive your blood source and your favorite minion over Wickory Bridge." Stefan told him.

I felt like fainting now. The one place that I go to in order to clam down, is the place where I'm going to die!? What the fuck is wrong with this world?!

Stefan soon bit his wrist and shoved his blood up Elena's mouth by force. I watched in horror and fear. "No! No! No! What are you doing?!" Elena sputtered. "I just fed them my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire. And you won't be safe without your minion." Stefan told Klaus on the phone.

Them? what did he mean by them?!

I soon realized my mouth was practically covered with blood and it was dripping on my chin. He must have given me his blood, when I was knocked out.

"Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." Stefan told him. Soon Stefan started to speed up and I could see Wickory Bridge growing closer and closer to us by the minute. "Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan, stop it!" Elena screamed. "Please Stefan stop the car, stop it please!" I pleaded.

Tears were on overload and I had no choice, but to let some drop. "Stefan please!, don't...don't do this!" I pleaded again. Stefan kept on going and going. For a moment, I soon saw there was no hope anymore. We were going to die anyway. Might as well face the facts. "Stop the car, Stefan!" Elena screamed. That's when I lost it.

"STEFAN!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs as we were right next to Wickory Bridge. I closed my eyes as the tears were blocking my vision. When I reopened them I saw that, Stefan had stopped the car. The car only had two door ways, so once Elena had existed one, I followed her.

"Get back in the car." Stefan demanded us.

Us, get back in that car with him? Ha! in his dreams!

"Stay away from me!" Elena yelled. As I followed her, I started to wipe away the tears on my cheeks. "Elena...Ana, get back in the car." Stefan repeated. "How could you?! My parents died going over this bridge. I almost died. You knew that. You're the one who saved me." Elena screamed at him, with near tears in her eyes. Soon, she starts crying. I didn't blame her.

"Look, he had to believe that I would do it, alright? And your fears sold it." Stefan told us. "What if he hadn't?" Elena asked him. "He did." He told her. "Well, what if he hadn't?!" Elena and I both repeated louder. "He did Elena! He backed down! He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I could destroy him." Stefan told us. A tear ran down my cheek as I said, "After everything, that's what mattered to you? Destroying Klaus?" "Destroying Klaus is all I've left." Stefan told me.

"You had Damon! You had Elena! You had your friends! You had me!" I stated. "I lost all of you, the minute I left town with him. You just haven't let yourself admit it yet." Stefan told us. "Is that what you're trying to do? To make us hate you?" Elena asked him. "I don't care about what you think of me right now." Stefan said before walking off.

"And to think I was your friend Stefan! Why did you do this to us? I understand that you needed Elena, but why me!? Klaus doesn't give a crap about me! I was your friend Stefan. I watched you go through your hard times and all. I watched you when you feed on those people in Chicago, Tennessee, Memphis, Florida, and here! I've been there through it all with you! I cared about you! I felt for you! I loved you! And now!...now...mission accomplish, Stefan, Mission accomplish...because now. I. HATE. YOU!" I screamed out loud to him as he walked off.

I ran off home and tuned all my surroundings off. I didn't want to talk to anyone at all. When I arrived home I went straight to my room, ignoring Melissa, who was pounding hard on my door and wanted to know why I was so upset. I curled up into a ball and cried out loud.

I had never in my life had been this upset before and disappointed. Sure I've been mad before and hated a few people before, but nothing compared to my hatred and madness towards Stefan right now. When I get mad I usually just get pissed off, but right now what ever it was it was WAY BEYOND from being pissed. It was just so intense. I've never felt this feeling before. It was as if, all my anger and frustration that I've been holding in since forever, was now unleashed, because of what Stefan did. Never in my life had I been this angry before.

I ended up throwing everything on the floor. All my knick knacks, clothes and other stuff. Some of them got smashed, broken, messed up, or ripped. I never felt this before. Maybe due to my werewolf gene, it's why I'm acting like this. I ended up with mixed emotions again. It was fear, anger, frustration, sadness, pain, heartbroken, and something else I assume is being torn between love and forgiveness or hatred and forgetfulness. And a little bit of regret in there too.

* * *

The next day

* * *

It was the next Morning and I pretty much decided to stay at home. I got a text from Jeremy,

_'Heading to Denver. I'll visit you like I promised.'- Jeremy_

I smiled sadly at the text and replied,

_'Okay!'- Ana_

I couldn't help, but smile that the fact that someone, I knew kept, their promise, unlike Stefan, who had promised to protect me, but didn't.

(This. Was. Intense. I've never thought it be this good! I had my mouth hung wide open after re reading this. So much drama! I really don't know how Ana can forgive him after this, I know Stefan's not himself, but still...what a performance!)


	31. Never Let Me Fall chapter 30

_Never Let Me Fall_

It's been days since the accident and I kept having nightmares about Stefan trying to kill me by driving me over Wickory Bridge. Only this time, he doesn't stop. And the minute the car touches the water, I wake up screaming "Don't!". I told Melissa it was about just me having a slow and painful death. And she assumed I should take up therapy. But no one, would understand my situation!

I was at home that morning. I had a ponytail and a purple tank top with blue shorts that I had borrowed from Elena one time, and maybe forgot to give it back. I was making spaghetti for lunch. When I finished, there was a knock on the door. I automatically went to go answer it. I froze completely, when I saw who it was on the doorway. The one person I've tried to avoid this entire time. Klaus.

"Hello, dear...mind if I come in?" He said smirking at the end. I looked up and down at him as if I was really deciding whether or not to invite him in.

"Nope." I said firmly popping the p out. "Why not love?" He asked me, while toying around with his own British language. "For starters...I don't like you and you can pretty much, come up with a thousand reasons why I won't invite you in, by yourself." I told him, with the same smirk he gave me earlier. "Fine then. But the reason I came over wasn't to act like a 12-year-old with 17-year-old. It's because I have arranged a dinner party with the Salvatore brothers. And I only have two things for you to do." He told me, a little serious this time. I looked at him for a minute before saying, "Alright, so what is it?" "First of all, I want you to cook some food for the dinner, considering your practically the best cook in Mystic Falls." He started. I couldn't help, but smile. Klaus was actually praising me as a good cook!

"And second of all, I'm not 100 percent sure this dinner will go down well. so... if anything happens to me tonight I want you to prevent it from happening, even if it means to kill one of your friends or you to die in the process yourself. Am I clear?" He finish. I nodded. He soon left.

Man, I really need to get back on drinking vervain!

* * *

The Mikaelson Mansion/Klaus's house

* * *

I practically was busting and boiling at that house, trying my best to prepare the best dinner of Klaus's entire life! So far I've made at least enough food to feed 8 people from the afternoon to now. I took a break and decided to maybe join the dinner too.

"Look who decided to join the party." Elijah announced. I wore black jeans and a purple shirt with flowery designs on the bottom I wore black boots and I had my hair out. I went to take a seat at the table. Klaus sat next to Elijah, Elijah sat next to me, I sat next to Stefan, Stefan sat next to Damon and Damon sat next to Klaus. We all ate and drank, except for Stefan. It felt kinda awkward that the last time I saw Stefan was when he tried to kill me and here I am eating, drinking, sitting next to and having dinner with him, as if that night had never happened. "Eat. I thought we agreed we would leave grumpy Stefan at home today." Damon told Stefan. "There's the spirit. Isn't this nice? The five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is that what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger out of my brother?" Klaus asked Damon.

Oh boy.

"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon said. "Well, Elijah and I have had our shares of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Klaus told us. "Kind of like you and Rebekah. Where is she, by the way? Last time I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan started. Wait,... she was daggered?! "If you're referring to the fact, that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already came clean with Elijah." Klaus told Stefan. "Hey, Stef, remember when you killed Dad? Might want to dial the judgement down until dessert." Damon told Stefan. I tried so hard not to laugh, but I snickered instead. Stefan shot me a glance, but turned back to his normal non humanity posture.

"We're here to make a deal, Damon. That doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass through seven courses." Stefan told him. I tried hard to hide a smile. "I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon warned us. I shook my head slightly and mouthed the word "Okay." to Damon, before continuing the feast.

* * *

We had just finished a few courses... but not enough. "So where's the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked us. I assume at home right now. "I don't know why don't you ask Damon." Stefan said coldly. I looked at Stefan and Damon for a minute. Something wasn't right here. Klaus soon started laughing a bit. "I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Klaus informed Elijah.

Ooh trust me, it was BIG time trouble in paradise!

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan warned us. I snickered again quietly as Klaus laughed silently.

For a moment it was like having dinner with normal people, not vampires that were WAY older than me.

"You know what, probably best if we keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon told us. It soon hit me. "Oh, my God. You two kissed!?" I accidentally said out loud. Everyone, except Stefan, at the table turned their heads at me in amazement and surprise. "How did you know? I didn't say anything!" Damon wondered. I narrowed my eyes and told him,

"Damon, Elena's my best friend and lately she hasn't been acting like herself and I'm pretty sure everyone in Mystic Falls knows that you have a thing for her. And besides when Stefan and I left for the summer and came back I noticed you two were getting closer. I'm not as stupid as you may think I am Damon Salvatore. I know you." with that Damon kept his eyes on me for a long while, before he went back into a conversation with the originals, as if I hadn't said anything at all.

* * *

After a while, Elijah and Klaus told us the story of Tatia, the Original doppelganger. When it was over, Damon and Elijah left to go get some 'air', leaving Stefan, Klaus and I at the dinner table. Alone. So far we didn't make much eye contact or conversation with each other. Well, at least with me! Soon Damon and Elijah re-entered the dinner party.

Oh thank God!

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you put something on the table. We made our offer, now you counter." Damon stated to Klaus. "Okay, I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to rid of you a lot. And fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blonde one?" Klaus insured them. "Matt Donovan, really?" Damon and I both asked.

I never really was fond of the Donovan family. For starters, their mother was a deadbeat. They really have no clue about who or where their father is. I never liked Vicki Donovan, since I always found her a bit of a slut and a huge drug addict. As for Matt Donovan, I found him a bit annoying. I never understood, why Elena dated him in the first place.

"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out the perfect family." Klaus explained to us. "And continue the Petrova family bloodline..." Stefan and I added. "Every few hundred years, you'll get a new doppelganger to drain and never run out of hybrids..." I continued. "Right, Klaus?" Stefan finished. "Consider it a small return on my investment in her well-being. See after you give me back my coffins, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know if it's best for her." Klaus told us. He soon got up and went near the fireplace that was part of the dining room.

I hated the fact that we were talking about Elena as if she was an item that was going to be traded and negotiated with.

"So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" Stefan got up from his seat and went to shake Klaus's hand. "Nice try Klaus, but no deal." I heard Stefan say. Klaus, being pissed off, broke Stefan's arm and leg and placed his hand to burn in the fire in the fireplace. Damon tried to stop him, but Elijah stopped Damon from doing anything.

I got up and ran next to Klaus and said, "Let him go Klaus! You promised me you wouldn't hurt my friends!" "Is he really your friend? Last time I checked, he tried to kill you and my doppelgänger off Wickory Bridge. Even after that is he still consider your friend?" Klaus asked me. I hesitated a bit for thinking it through. I looked down at Stefan for a moment. Sure he may be a pain in the ass right now, but it's only because he doesn't have his humanity that's why he's acting like this. "Yes. Yes, he is still my friend. A car kidnap is not gonna change that. I still care about him." I told Klaus. It took a minute, but he let go of Stefan. Then Damon and Elijah who left the room earlier came back with Klaus's daggered family, who was now walking among the living. Kol, Finn, Rebekah, were the names. "You're free to go. This is family business." Were the last things I heard Elijah say, before the Salvatore's and I left the mansion. He surprisingly compelled me to leave with the Salvatore's. I don't know how he was able to find a loophole in Klaus's compulsion, but I didn't question it anyway.

* * *

It was night-time as I was walking home. I soon saw Stefan near the doorway of my house. I walked up to him. "Why are you here?" I asked getting straight to the point. "I came here to apologize for what I did. That night on the bridge...I took it too far. I'm sorry I scared you like that. I never attended on hurting you in any way before." Stefan told me.

For once in a LONG time, he seemed as if he was going back to the old Stefan that I knew and loved, but I wasn't so certain. "Thanks, but I think you should apologize to Elena also." I stated. "I already did." Stefan stated. He was about to leave, but he stopped when I said,

"What I said last time at the bridge...I didn't mean it. I was just upset with the whole thing and I needed to take my angry out on something or someone so...yeah. I don't hate you Stefan, sure I'll get mad at you and pissed, but there's nothing in this messed up world we live in that can make me hate you." With that I went inside and locked the door.

To me it seemed as if Stefan sometimes shows me the good side of him more so then to anyone. It makes me smile just thinking about it, how strong our friendship can bring a bit of his humanity back. Even if it was just for that moment. It was still wroth fighting for.

(Stefan's humanity kicked in again. This proves that Ana's the main key in getting his humanity back. (Wipes tears away) I SO want them together so bad! You just don't understand! Also what do you think of the Original's past with Ana's ancestors/past descendants? I find it interesting how close the Bennett and Orignal family are with the 'Plums' (that's what I'm calling it for now) family. It makes you wonder who else is involved?)


	32. Never Let Me Fall chapter 31

_Never Let Me Fall _

(Days later) It was early morning when I heard a knock on the door. I was wearing blue and white striped shorts and a blue top, that I covered up with a pink flowery designed robe that was silky. I wore brown plain flip flops and I had my hair as a ponytail again. I opened the door to see a familiar face. Kol.

"Hello, my lady...I have something for you." He said giving me a smirk. Why does everyone in the original family has an annoying, but cute smirk? "What do you want...Kol?" I asked in annoyonce. "My.. my, someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed today." He quipped. I rolled my eyes. I had to wake up in late 6 in the morning for this! "Any who...I came here to deliver this to you." He finally told me. He handed me an invitation. "Um...thanks?" I said. "I hope you will be joining us. See you soon then." He said before making a dashing escape. I looked down at the invitation in my hand...

Please Join the Mikealson family ball

This evening at 7 o'clock.

For Dancing, Cocktails and Celebration

I shook my head slightly. I've been to dances and sometimes weddings, but I NEVER went to a ball before. It just seemed so...so old fashioned,...yet tempting at the same time. I thought about this for a moment and ran up to my room, where I pulled out the long red dress that Rebekah had given me not too long ago. It came with matching earrings, a necklace, purse and shoes. I decided that it would be the perfect dress for the night.

I knew that I was now going to that ball, after searching for my makeup kit.

I was at the Grill with Elena and Caroline. Apparently they too were invited to the ball. How convenient!

After a moment Rebekah passed by and invited Matt to the ball. "Hey Rebekah I was wondering if you have a matching bracelet that matches with the long red dress you gave me way back?" I asked her. "I'm afraid not, sorry? Oh and are you coming to our family ball?" She wondered. "Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll see you on the dance floor this evening." I told her. "All right, but I have to warn you, when it comes to dancing, do not pick Finn as your dance partner. Cause if you do you'll be embarrassed for life!" She warned me. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind. Bye Rebekah." I said before walking off. "Bye, Ana." I heard her say.

It was 7:35 o'clock when I arrived. Fashionably late, I presume. I wore the red strapless dress that was long and had a long cut line that ran down on my right leg, to show it off a bit, but it stopped near the waist area. I had sliver high heels on that sparkled with its diamonds. The earrings and necklace matched. I had a small black evening purse that had a small silver lace with it on the front. My hair was in a diva darling form and I wore natural makeup. A bit of lip gloss and purple eyeshadow that wasn't too noticeable. I walked into the ball, where I saw a lot of people and heard loud music playing.

Damn, the whole freaking town must have been at this ball! I shook my head slightly and went on.

Yeah, I know, I went by myself, big whoop!

"Well, well ,well look who showed up!" I heard a familiar voice. "Well it's not like I had a choice. Your family practically begged me." I told him. "Actually, Rebekah and I were the ones who wanted to invite you." He told me. I looked at him in confusion.

I understand why Rebekah would invite me since we were practically friends, but why Kol!? We barely knew each other!

"Why would you invite me for?" I asked him. He smirked at me and said, "I find you facinating. In fact your whole bloodline is facinating, from 'Parent to Child'." I looked at him stunned. "Do you know about my family tree?" I asked him. He squintted his eyes slightly and admitted, "Not quite. I'm still learning, but on the bright sides I know a bit about the doppelganger story." He told me. "Well, what is it?! Please tell me!" I practically begged him, which I HATED doing!

"On one condition," He negiotiated. I rolled my eyes slightly, knowing this was coming.

The Originals can NEVER give you what you want unless there's something in it for them! "Yes?..." I said, for him to continue. "Promise me when the time comes, you won't let yourself die for him. Your life is much more valuble then others." He told me. I looked at him in confusion.

Him? Him who? Stefan? Klaus? WHO?!

Before I could ask, we were interrupted. "If anyone could gather around..." Elijah started.

I have to admit he looked sharp in that suit he was wearing.

I turned to look back at Kol, only to see he was gone. I sighed and followed everyone else towards Elijah. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening to dance." He continued. Soon their mother appeared near the stairway, next to all of them.

The Original family.

"Tonight's pick is the centuries-old waltz, so if all you could please find yourself a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Elijah finished. Everyone, slowly but surely, started existing towards the ballroom, Elijah mentioned earlier. Everyone ended up with a partner, all except me. "May I?" I heard a familiar voice next to me. I turned to face him. "Sure. I'd love too." I told him. He took a hold of my hand and lead me to the dance floor, where we waltzed.

Now I didn't know how to do the waltz, but I was a quick learner, since he has done the waltz before. "So, why out of all the girls did you pick me to dance with?" I asked him. "I don't know, I just...you look beautiful by the way." He trailed off. I blushed and said, "Thank you, and you look dashing in that suit." I complimented. He smiled and so did I.

Its been a LONG time since I've seen him smile. I don't even remember the last time we had fun together.

We danced for a while, but after he twirled me I ended up in Damon's arms as Elena started to dance with my dance partner.

Stefan.

I sighed a bit in my head. I'm tired of keeping these emotions in me. I want to tell him, but I'm not sure if he and Elena are ENTIRELY over yet. I shook my head slightly.

No. No more excuses I'm going to tell him sooner or later. And right now, I'm trying hard to make it sooner.

After a while I left in the middle of the waltz and went to get a drink. I settled for champagne for now. After a while, when the waltz dance was over and everyone went back to whatever they were doing before the waltz, and Rebekah came up to me.

"Hey, Ana glad you could join." She said.

Something didn't seem right with her.

"Hey, Rebekah. Man, does your mother know how to throw a party!" I told her nervously.

Something didn't seem right. It was as if Rebekah was up to something.

"Yeah, I know and also there's something I need to tell you, that I didn't get a chance to before." She informed me. "Yeah?" I asked cautiously. "Thank you for lending me a _'shoulder to cry on'_ when I was greiving my mother's death...I know I was rude to force you out...and..." She started out. "It's okay really. I get it. When my parents died, I wanted to greif alone too. I understood you needed a moment by yourself. I've been through that stage before. It's okay, there's no need to apologize for making me leave." I cut her off. "Thank you for being such a good friend to me Ana, and in return I want to do something for you." She told me. I nodded at that deal.

"Also, I have a question?" She started. "What is it?" I asked uncertain. "Are you on vervain right now?" She dropped.

Oh no.

"Yes, yes I am." I lied. "No. No you're not." She protested, before she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her, leaving the crowd. She soon placed her hand around my throat, once I was against a wall.

"Rebekah! What are you doing!?" I asked in alarm. "Let me ask you something, Ana...have you ever played 7 minutes in heaven? I just learned about it somewhere online." Rebekah wondered. I shook my head.

I was practically done lying to Rebekah at this point.

"Well I want you to pull a sheet of paper out of my purse and whoever's name is on it I want you to play this game with." Rebekah demanded me.

I was now compelled. I had no choice, but to pull the sheet of paper out of her small purse, there I read the name. I nearly dropped the paper when I found out, who I was suppose to play this game with.

Stefan Salvatore.

(Rated M(ish):Not too much Info.)

Rebekah and I were walking upstairs to the bedroom.

"Why are you doing this!? I demand to know!" I demanded. "I guess I'm doing this because I'm bored. Oh you should have seen the look on Elena's face when she got Klaus. Ha! Priceless!" Rebekah said. I looked at her in shock.

Elena was playing 7 minutes in heaven with Klaus!?

"You have precisely 7 minutes!" Rebekah shouted as she pushed me into the room and locked the door. There I saw Stefan on the bedside. He was compelled too.

"Hey." I said nervously. "Oh thank God it's you! I thought it was gonna be Rebekah or something." He said in relief. I quickly walked over to his side. I was so embarrassed right now! "So um how do you play this game?" Stefan asked me. "I think we have to kiss or something." I told him. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Stefan told me. I nodded slightly. Soon Stefan started to caress my cheek.

It felt warm and the touch was almost like a burn feeling to me that felt good. I blushed a bit. "I love your blush it's one of my favorite features about you." Stefan told me. My heart nearly melt when he said that. I wonder what other features of mine did he like? "Stefan, this will and is going to be an awkward moment for us when this is all over." I told him. I embraced myself for what he was about to say to me. I was shocked and surprised, that he hugged me.

"I would never forgive myself, if I did something to you that you wouldn't want." He whispered. I sighed.

Now's my chance.

"Stefan I really like you and I always wanted to be with you, but you and Elena were kinda like a 'thing', so I backed off." I admitted. "But we're not together right now." He told me. "Stefan..." I started. "Shh. That was the past...this is now." He told me. Before I could comment something stopped me.

A kiss.

He kissed me!

Stefan actually kissed me!

It was like a movie kiss and it was amazing. I placed my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. I climbed up over him and placed myself on his legs. Stefan's hands slipped from my back to my hips, then he used his speed to flip me over. His suit jacket ended up on the floor and he started to undress my dress. It didn't take long for him to undo my bra on the back. Our lips were still locked together. I started to undo his shirt. I stumbled a bit on the buttons. As I did so, I noticed his rose tattoo. I never knew he had a tattoo before. I wonder what other things there is he's hiding under his shirt?

I soon laid down on the bed, which was the most comfortable thing I ever felt. Stefan was on top of me and was still kissing me. When he stopped, we took a short breather. Then he helped take my bra completely off, exposing my breasts to the air. It was at that brief moment we could have stopped. We could have broken the kiss and end this right now. But we didn't.

We continued our kiss. I placed my hands on his hair and ruffled it up a bit. His throat made a few moaning sounds here and there. I moaned a bit slightly too. I've never had sex before, so doing my first time with Stefan was unbelievable. Never in a million years, did I think it was him. It was at this point that the bedroom was filled with pleasurable moaning and satisfaction.

After a moment, Stefan stopped. I looked at him in confusion, on why he stopped. "All right you dirty little children, times up!" Rebekah yelled through the door. Our time was up. Wow that went by fast! I sighed a bit. Then we both got up and started getting dressed up.

"Well, this was interesting..." I started. "Too bad we couldn't finish." Stefan told me. I looked at him with a beaming smile and blush. "I'd like for it to happen again soon." He finished. "Me too." I said quietly to myself. He then gave me a kiss on the forehead before walking out. I don't know what else happened that night, since I tuned and blocked everything of my surroundings off. All I know was that I was finally free. This whole time, I've kept my feelings for him a secret and now I was free of that since I've told him. I was literally on cloud 9 at the moment! I was just so happy that day, I barley remembered what happened after the ball.

And the kiss.

(Ana's no longer a virgin! Ha! Ha! Ha! This was my first ever REAL sex in my story that wasn't a dream or thought. I didn't put too much info, since it's suppose to be rated T, so I focused mainly on what Ana felt and thought during the process, instead of writing down full on porn! Also... Ana and Stefan...wow! And Rebekah compelled them, double wow! Everyone's reaction to this once they find out...WOW! Also here's a deleted scene from this chapter. I don't know if it's important or not?)

_**Deleted Scene...Rebekah/Stefan**_

_**Stefan**_

_**After snapping Damon's neck, I went to the parlor for a quick drink. Once I got there, I spotted Rebekah. The second she saw me, she pinned me up to a wall. I couldn't fight back since she was a Original.**_

_** "Hello, Stefan! I have a little game for you. You wanna know what it is?" She asked me. "Nope." I told her, with strain in my voice. "Funny! Actually it's 7 minutes in heaven, and no it will not be with me, if you're thinking that." She told me. "I don't care who I'm playing with...I'm NOT playing." I told her determinely. Wait wasn't that an emotion? **_

_**"I see I'll have to compel you." She said to herself out loud. "I want you to start caring Stefan, while you're playing 7 minutes in heaven with your 'opponent' I want you to be able to feel. When the game is over and you leave that room, you can go back to being emotionless if you want. Until then, turn it on a bit." She compelled me. **_

_**I soon felt click. I started to feel, not completley, but a little. "Now go up to that bedroom and stay there until I tell you when the game's over, Alright? Alright!" Rebekah demanded me. I couldn't control myself and started walking towards a bedroom, waiting to play the game with the my forced opponent. Even if I didn't know who it was,**_

_** I knew it wouldn't end well for us.**_

(What ya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Doesn't really matter, after all it IS a DELETED scene! Anyway, see you next chapter!) :)


	33. Never Let Me Fall chapter 32

_Never Let Me Fall_

Ana

It was nighttime. I didn't really sleep at all that much. I couldn't stop thinking about that ball. I kept placing my fingers across my lips, making it rub together, thinking about my kiss with Stefan. I couldn't help, but think that that night Stefan had felt something.

His humanity.

And I felt different.

I felt like I was a totally different person. It was as if I felt stronger and more confident than before. Every time I closed my eyes, I could picture that night. Every movement, every touch, every feeling for every moment. It felt...normal.

After everything I've been through in Mystic Falls, this is pretty much the one thing that brought out the truth, that I'm clearly still human...ish. I forgot the fact that I was a mantra. I forgot the fact that my love interest is a vampire. And I forgot the fact that, he use to date my doppelganger friend and now had no humanity.

Oh no.

It soon hit me.

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Alaric, Jeremy, Melissa, Tyler...pretty much everything and everyone. I let my emotions with Stefan get the best of me. Because of tonight my relationship with everyone will crumble.

Elena still has feelings for Stefan, so finding out about this will devastate her. Jeremy, even though he'll seem cool with it, deep down inside he might be heart broken, depending if DEEP down he still felt something for me. Melissa, Tyler, Alaric, Bonnie are 50/50. Caroline will tell the WHOLE FREAKING town! And as for Damon...you know what, I'm not even gonna go there with Damon, right now. He has his own issues.

As for Stefan and I, where will we be now? I mean, clearly our friendship will be destroyed, but what now? Do we become a couple or talk this through or just pretend this night never even happened? Uh! Why does my life always have to be this difficult!? I shook my head at that thought.

Who knows what will happen in the future...who knows?! I soon fell asleep later on. I wondered what Stefan was thinking? Did he feel the same thing I felt or not? Did he mean what he said or was it just the compulsion?

Stefan

It was night time, as I tried to make myself go to sleep. But sadly I couldn't.

I don't know what came over me that night. A part of me didn't care, but another part of me felt something. It was...it was love I assume?

No, no, no! That can't be! There's no way!...but who knows.

Ana and I did have a good and stable friendship. We had our laughs, our cries, our tears, our falls, our weakness, our strengths, our ups and downs too. I was full of mixed emotions. I felt energy, power, love, a bit of lust, and frustration. I felt pretty much confused, right now. I didn't know what to feel at the moment. A part of me felt no remorse for sleeping with Ana, but there's another part of me that felt guilty towards Elena. Ana was her friend and it was, no it IS wrong, for me to do that.

That night was probably the end of my friendship with Ana and her friendship with Elena. Heck, it was the end of my confusing relationship with Elena! I couldn't help, but feel a little proud of myself. I've always felt this strange urge to kiss Ana sometimes, and I never understood it until now. Now I've fell in love with a few girls in my life, but with Ana...it...it was different. I easily loved her as a friend and something else. What I felt for her wasn't just passion but also it was intese.

Every time I think of that night I had with her, I feel something. It's almost as if she somehow brings out the humanity part out of me. And usually that's REALLY hard to do! It seemed to me that it all started to click in.

Everything I said to her, everything she said to me. Was true. I soon realized something, that I couldn't believe I didn't figure out sooner. I was...no.. I **AM** in love with her. And she felt the same way.

But what do I do now? Do I go up to her and say something about what we plan on doing since we did have sex?...or...do I pretend that not never even existed? Gosh, this decision is just too damn hard!?

I opened my eyes and once again forced myself to close them. I started to wonder, what was Ana thinking after all this. Did she feel remorse or not too? Was she really in love with me, or was it some sick twisted game Rebekah placed on the both of us?

(What a dilemma, they love each other, they slept with each other, and they still can't be together! I'm starting to lose my patience with these two, but I need to follow the story line, so...wish me luck! Also this is more like a 'short' showing what they were thinking the night after the ball...anyway, see you in the next chapter!)


	34. Never Let Me Fall chapter 33

_Never Let Me Fall_

It's been days, since I've last seen the others. Melissa on the other hand, knew something was up with me, considering I was acting a little bit TOO chipper since the ball. I never even gave her a clue or hint about that night with Stefan and I. All I told her was that, I went to the ball, had _**fun**_, danced, shared a few laughs, then got drunk. And when the whole thing was over I went back home to sober. Period. But Melissa was my sister and she knew me more then I new myself, so she WILL find out eventually, which will give me spare time to embrace myself, when she figures it out.

I had soon gotten a text from Stefan, when I was out jogging, since I haven't done much of it lately.

_'Meet us in the woods, now'- Stefan_

I was a bit baffled by the text. What did he mean by 'US'?

I ran to the woods were I finally located, them. There I saw, Matt, Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Damon. It seemed like a private meeting.

"You're late." Damon pointed out. "Um...what's going on?" I asked. "I know you've missed a lot lately, but long story short, we found a way to kill the originals with the white oak stakes that we got from the Wickory Bridge sign. And we wanted you to be in on this, since your a mantra and can tell us if our plan works out well or not." Damon stated, "So go on Witchy... start 'mantraing' up in here!"

I went up to Stefan, who held the wooden oak daggers to me in a duffle bag. I closed my eyes and tried hard to focus on the daggers, but nothing happened. I started to focus on the originals. Nothing. I started focusing on everyone in the forest.

Matt,

**'He's all alone. He lost so much. He's the only normal thing in my life left.'**

Caroline,

**'She will lose Tyler, because of Klaus. She will try hard to fight for her family and friends. We'll be friends.'**

Damon,

**'He's hurt and lost. He will find love, but the girl he's in love with will break his heart. He is forever my friend.'**

Elena,

**'Honestly, as the years go by, I won't care much for her. She and I are not on friend terms. Yet she has something to do with my family. She'll always be family, even though I won't stand her.'**

Stefan,

**'I may not know it, but he will fight for me, and always find a way to save me. He loves me, and will get his humanity back. You will live a long happy life with him.'**

I soon opened my eyes in shock. What the hell did I just daydream about?

"What is it? Did it work? Did the plan work?" Stefan asked me. I looked at him for a minute before answering, "No, sorry I...I couldn't get it. It was blank. bu..but I'm sure it'll be fine." Stefan soon nodded. I find it amazing how he was able to pretend to forget about that time at the ball, and I had a hard time even keeping a straight face about it.

After a while, Stefan and Damon explained there plans to us. Caroline would distract Klaus, Matt would distract Rebekah, and Stefan and I would wait for the right move to take down Finn. It took a while before we all agreed and decided it was time to put our plans in motion.

I practically had to follow Stefan every FREAKING where! It didn't help much that we weren't even talking to each other and ignored any further question about that ball night sex we had. I wanted to ask him, but something was preventing me from asking, and it wasn't the plan.

It was...guilt.

I felt as if Stefan still had feelings for Elena and what happened between us was just a mistake. He probably doesn't feel the same way. Who knows, maybe Rebekah compelled him to sleep with me. Maybe deep inside, he's regretting that night, and just the sight of me, makes him want to ignore me and look away.

I sighed in my head and slightly shook my head at that thought.

Why on earth would Rebekah do this to me and Stefan!? I'm sure as fuck she didn't do it out of boredom! Cause if she did, then she must have been a messed up and mentally sick person as a kid!

Stefan and I were now at the Grill. I hadn't been there for a while. After Stefan had secretly placed vervain on Matt's tray, so he could vervain Finn and Sage's drinks, who were also at the Grill, I made my move.

"So..." I started.

Yeah, I know, I really do suck at small talk!

"You know what... I'm just gonna go out and say it. I kissed you at the ball, you kissed me back. Then we went overboard on the 'it' part. And here we are ignoring each other. So I ask you this...what do we do about it?" I dropped. Stefan had his eyes on Finn and Sage the entire time, and hadn't pried apart from them. Yet.

"Can we talk about this later. You know? Once I get my humanity back." Stefan told me. I gave him a look, which I'm sure he saw at the corner of his eye. "I don't want to talk about this later, Stefan. I want to know. Now!" I demanded.

Oh and by the way we were whispering.

"Look, Ana...that night only happened once, I wasn't thinking straight and I was compelled. I'm not even certain if I slept with you because I wanted to or was forced to. All I know is, now is not a good time to talk about it, alright? And also keep this from everyone...especially Elena. I don't want to hurt her more then I already have. So why don't we forget that night and move on with our lives. I kissed you, you kissed me back, we went overboard on the 'it' and that's it. It's all in the past. Period. End of story." He lied slightly, but a I wasn't sure.

I felt small shed of tears foaming in my eyes, but I refused to let him see them. Actually I refused everyone to see them! I held them back. After a moment Stefan was on his phone texting everyone to get ready for the plan was about to get in motion. Once Matt gave them their drinks, both Sage and Finn made a toast to themselves and drank the tequila. They spat it out once they realized it had vervain in it. The minute they spat it out Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the back exist way of the Grill. Finn and Sage soon followed, knowing we were the cause of the vervain and were up to something.

Stefan and I hid in the dark corner, waiting for Finn and Sage to come out. When they did, we attacked them, but they had a quick reflex. Sage had a hold on Stefan as Finn was going to go get the stake, that Stefan dropped on the stairs. I had sprayed vervain on Finn a bit too weaken him, but he dodged it.

Soon Elena and Matt ran out, and joined this so called 'party'. Elena shot a crossbow at Finn as Matt went to pick up the stake. I had 'monkey climbed' Finn and put him in a headlock, while being on his back, as if he was giving me a piggy back ride.

I held on for a while, in order for Matt to stake him in the chest. Then I quickly let go. He burned to dust right before my eyes. I had never felt this satisfied because of revenge before.

Now Klaus was going to pay for what he had done to everyone I know and care about. And once he's dead, I no longer was going to be compelled by him, I'd be free of his deal and compulsions forever. For once the Original family was going to fry! But I couldn't help, but feel sorry for Elijah, I really did like him. And Kol, sure he seemed annoying, but I could sense, that somehow we'd become good friends. As for Rebekah, in the end I still liked her. She gave me her dress, she never harmed me in anyway, and she gave me one of the best ball nights of my life for Pete's sake! The only person I wanted dead was Klaus. Finn on the other hand, well I didn't know him that well

so...yeah.

We were at the boarding house. Just Elena, Caroline, Stefan and me.

"Oh, did you guys kill Finn? Did it work?" Caroline asked us. I was about to nod, but I didn't when Stefan said, "Nothing worked until I see Klaus's dead body myself." I nodded slightly in agreement. We still needed solid proof that he was 'gone gone'. Soon Elena's phone started to ring. She answered it. It was Bonnie. I haven't seen Bonnie in a while, I practically last seen her at Caroline's birthday funeral. I felt sorry for her. Elena had told me on the phone earlier about Bonnie finding her mom after 15 years and her mom becoming a vampire, Damon to blame by the way, and that she left Bonnie...again. I honestly found it amazing that after all this Bonnie was still holding up a bit. I would totally lose it a bit if the situation of our lives were reversed.

After a while it soon turned out that Klaus wasn't dead. Seriously!? This is just cruel right here! Stefan, pissed off by this...I know I am, started to head for the door, but Elena and I went up to him to follow.

"Stay here with Caroline. I'll call you both when it's over." Stefan told us. Ha! Talk about easier said than done. "Stefan, stop. Klaus is stronger than you, we need another plan." Elena told him. "Elena's right, Stefan. That dude is a million years older than you. He'll crush you with one hand, as he plays Scramble with his hybrids with the other!" I clarified. "What we need is for Klaus to be dead." Stefan stated. Elena grabbed Stefan by the arm and turned him to face her.

"Stefan, stop it! You're acting on anger!" Elena cleared for him. I nodded in agreement. "Anger gets things done Elena!" Stefan told her. "No, it doesn't Stefan! It pretty much gets people killed and with our luck, we're all screwed!" I told him. "Klaus does not get to survive this. Not after everything he took away from me." Stefan told me.

I could see in his eyes what he meant. It was because of Klaus that's why Stefan had a hard time getting his humanity back. I wanted it back and the only way to break Stefan of this phase of his, is to kill Klaus.

Stefan soon left the boarding house and slammed the door shut. Elena flinched, but I was fine.

I was surprised the door didn't break from that slam!

"I miss the well- adjust Stefan." Caroline commented. I mouthed the word 'Me too' to her. All of a sudden, the door re- opened and Stefan came flying through the door. Like superman! On his back only. It was Sage, she had pushed him.

Again I am surprised the door didn't break.

"Ding dong." She said. Clearly she wanted revenge from Stefan, for what he did to her so called 'love' Finn. I never understood what they saw in each other...and I probably never will.

After a while, Sage fell unconscious on the ground and so did her sidekick, Tory.

"She just died." Elena said. Thank you Captain Obvious! "So Sage and this Tory guy die within an hour after Finn." Caroline said to herself. I nodded anyway. "But why? Were they bitten by a hybrid or...?" Elena started. "I don't think so. I don't see any marks so it must be something...something else." I stated. "Maybe Sage was so in love with Finn she died of sadness." Caroline thought. I gave her a look, wondering if she was even serious.

"Ew, barf!" I commented. Holding on to my stomach to prevent myself from throwing up what I had for breakfast this morning. "No that doesn't explain Tory." Elena stated.

Unless he was gay or something...nah there's too much for this town already! We'll skip the gay drama.

"It's the blood. The bloodline. It has to be. Think about it: Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Tory. They're all apart of the same vampire bloodline that originated from Finn." Stefan explained. It started to make sense.

"Wait so, when an original dies all the vampires turned from their bloodline dies along with them? Does that mean..." Caroline started. "If the originals die, so do all of you, the entire vampire species...it'd just be dead." Elena and I both added.

After a while Stefan left to get Damon, who was held a hostage at Klaus's house, while Elena, Caroline and I started cleaning up a bit.

"So... how are we suppose to know, which Original not to kill, if everyone we know pretty much dies with him or her?" I wondered. "I have no idea. Caroline, you were turned with Damon's blood, and Stefan and Damon were turned by Katherine, and Katherine was turned by a vampire named Rose." Elena clarified.

Oh loophole.

"Well, who turned Rose?" Caroline asked.

Once again...loophole!

"We don't know. But it can only be linked to one original, and if the odds are in our favor, hopefully it won't be Klaus. So that we can still kill him." Elena told us.

Ha! with our luck!

For a minute, I felt calm, but something hit me. Realization. It hit Caroline too. "No..." I said under my breath. "Elena." Caroline started. "What?" Elena asked both of us in concern. "Even if Klaus didn't create our bloodline, we know for a fact he turned one of us." Caroline finished. "Oh, my God. Tyler. If we kill Klaus, then Tyler dies." Elena said, realizing it too.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can NOT be happening! If we kill Klaus then my dear cousin Tyler dies too!? I don't want to lose anyone. I already lost my parents, I don't want to lose Tyler, no not Tyler! As much as I hate that fucking original hybrid's ass, I'm going to have to spare him. Only for the life of Tyler.

Whether I liked or not.

(Dang Stefan was coldblooded to Ana in this chapter! I wonder what the old Stefan would have said to that? We'll see soon enough. And that fighting scene was killer! Ana really want's Klaus dead! Also (For your information), I'm not a Klaus hater or anything, I like him...I only made him look like an ass in my story by Ana's point of view. Anyway...we'll see what happens next. The next few chapters are gonna be shocking and will reveal more info of Ana's past/family tree.

**Spoiler** **Alert!: Apparently, she has an enemy.** 'But who it is still remains a mystery'. See ya soon!)


	35. Never Let Me Fall chapter 34

_Never Let Me Fall_

(To all those fans who like Ana and Damon's 'friendship', please embrace yourselves...(You're NOT gonna like this chapter.))

It was early in the morning, when I got a text from Elena. Seriously 6:15 in the freaking morning and she's texting me now!?

_'You up?'- Elena_

_'Of course I'm up... you just interrupted me in my mid- day tango class!'- Ana_

_'Look, I'm sorry I walk you up from your slumber, but this is important.'- Elena_

_'What's more important than me looking cute in the morning?'-Ana_

_'Klaus knows where Jeremy is, so if we don't give him all the oak stakes, he'll hurt him. He's not safe over there. So Damon and I are gonna travel to Denver to bring him home. At least that way we can protect him from Klaus. I was wondering if you'd like to come?'- Elena_

_'Of course! I mean do you really think, I'd let you and Damon go travel out of town by yourself to bring back Jeremy without me stopping him from making annoying snarky comments the whole way?'- Ana_

_'Of course not. I'll see you later today, k?'- Elena_

_'k!'- Ana_

I soon turned the phone off and went back to sleep. I haven't been to Denver, since I moved out and I never went back, since I was still practically grieving over my parents death. I wondered what it'd be like to go back home after all these years. Back to where it all began.

Morning

It was morning and I already had everything packed. I wore a lime green sweat shirt and blue jeans, with brown boots and my hair all loose and free. I had convinced Melissa, that I was taking a school field trip to Colorado and would be back as soon as possible. I hate lying about my trip to Melissa, but it's the only way to keep her safe. For now, until I come up with a better solution.

I soon ran outside with my luggage to be greeted by Damon and Elena, already in the car. I got in and sat in the backseat as we drove.

"So are you gonna be okay?" Elena asked me. We've been in silence for 5 hours and I have to say it's a new record! "What do you mean?" I wondered. "Well, it's just...the last time you were in Colorado, your family...you know...I just wanted to know if you were okay." She told me. I sighed slightly. "I'm fine, honestly I am." I told her. "You never told me much about your parents, Ana. What were they like? What did they look like? How did they die? Did they leave a will?" Damon wondered. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"They were both great. My mother was sweet just like any other mother and my Dad was funny and silly just like any other Dad. My mother was once a college teacher for chemistry class, but gave it up to be a parent. My dad was a travelling businessman. He travelled the world a lot. I use to see him once in a blue moon. I only got to see him the most around summer time. Any other time, was sorta rare. We never had much of a close relationship or bond like Melissa and I had with our mother. Our mother had black hair like mine and green eyes like uh like Stefan's. She was about the same height as Jenna or taller. My mother had my smile. And my dad had brown almost golden red hair like Melissa and blue eyes like mine. He was an inch shorter than Mom.

Melissa had practically always been Dad's little girl. And I'm still a mother's girl. We had a nice sweet family. Also my mother and Aunt Carol Lockwood, were sisters, making Tyler and I cousins. My parents uh...died in a car accident on March 27th 2008. Melissa and I moved to Mystic Falls a month later. After we moved we never went back." I told him. Tear slightly formed in my eyes, but I shook it off. I dugged my hand into my purse to pull out a picture of my parents and Melissa and I, when we went on a summer vacation in Florida.

"Here's a picture of them. It was taken a year before their death." I told Damon, while handing the picture over to him. He held the picture in his hand and looked at it, while driving. I could tell from his eyes that something was wrong. When he looked at the picture, sadness, guilt and remorse washed up over his face. He hid it pretty well, but I could still read him like a book. He knew something. And I was bond to find out whatever it was or is.

Denver, Colorado

We were here...we were finally here. Denver. It didn't really change much, since I last saw it. We went to the batting cages, where we spotted Jeremy, who was poorly trying to hit the baseballs that were coming. I shook my head in disappointment.

And to think I went to baseball camp at 13 and here I am not helping him. Oh well!

"Hey, Jer!" Elena and I both shouted out at him, using his old child nickname. He turned to look at us."Elena?...Ana? What's wrong?" He wondered.

Wow we haven't seen you in like months and here you are asking us what's wrong the minute we visit you? Talk about low blow, man, super low blow!

Soon Damon started explaining everything that happened over the past few months. In the end he wanted Jeremy to contact Rose, so we could find out who turned her, but Jeremy, since he never even met her, couldn't contact her. "What good is you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked him. "Fine, fine. But can we do this later? My friend just got here and yes, Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." He told us. "Alright I'll be right back...I need to use the restroom." I informed Damon. "Don't let me keep you." Damon whispered. I nodded slightly and walked off to the bathroom stall.

I bumped into someone on the way. "Oh sorry. I should have watched where I was going." I told him. "Don't worry it...it's fine." He told me. I smiled and looked at him for a minute before continuing my walk. I was soon stopped by a pair of arms. "How is this possible!? Huh? Tell me!?" the man from earlier demanded. A boy around my age or Elena's had my mouth shut as the other grown man kept my hands lock together, behind my back, preventing me from moving.

"What are you talking about?" I muffled. Before they could say anything, I muffling shouting out loud "Damon!" Damon sped to me to see what all the commotion was about. "Stay back, vampire, or Amelia's descendent gets it!" The man threatened Damon. "Who are you?" Elena asked. She quickly caught up with Damon and was now part of this chaoes.

"I'm Hunter and this is my son, Trevon. I'm here to end Amelia's bloodline. If I kill the girl, it'll be all over unless she has siblings, then I'll have to kill them all." Hunter said. He was a tall black man with a beard and he seemed like the kind of guy you do NOT want to mess with! As for his son, he was kinda cute.

"What are you talking about!?" I repeated. Trevon was now holding up a gun at my head, as Hunter kept my hands tied behind my back. "I want revenge. Amelia killed my brother. I have to kill her descendents. You need to die young girl! I'm sorry, but you need too." Hunter said. He threw a smoke grenade at Damon and Elena to block their vision. The grenade was full of smoke foam mixed in with vervain. He signaled his son to shoot, but before he did I used my back leg to kick him in a place NO man ever wants to be kicked.

Ever!

I ran up to Elena and Damon. The minute I heard a gun go off in the back ground, we escaped and went back to Jeremy.

We all soon went into a motel, where we unpacked our luggage. It was Elena's idea by the way! Jeremy came with us and started to try to contact Rose's ghost. When we finally did, Jeremy said, "She's here." My eyes grew big as I looked at the person seating next to Jeremy.

Rose.

"Oh, my God." I started. "What?" Elena asked me. "She's here. I...I can see here. She's right here." I told. Everyone looked at me in confusion. Even Rose. "What do you mean you can see her? I'm the only on that can see her." Jeremy said. "Yeah, but I can see her too." I stated. "Wait, did she die and come back some how, while I was gone?" Jeremy asked Elena. "No. no she didn't." Elena told him. "Then how can she see a ghost?"Jeremy wondered. "I don't know. When did this happen, Ana?" Elena asked me.

"Remember that time we had that ghost problem in Mystic Falls, you know when Damon had a run in with Mason Lockwood's ghost?" I started. "Don't remind me." Damon scoffed. "Well, during that time I met my ancestor Amelia. We made a connection somehow and started a conversation. That was the only time I could see a ghost. That and at the Bonfire party, when Ric's car was on fire I saw Vicki in the car, she was apologizing to Elena. I also saw my parents as ghosts. We made a proper goodbye that day. My theroy is that since I had so many near death experience and was nearly resurrected at the Klaus's sacrifice, it may have caused a side effect, but I'm only assuming here. There's no solid proof." I stated.

"This is all good in all, but if you don't start asking me questions about why you need me, I'll just wonder on back to the other side." Rose told me in a sing song way. Man, was this freaky! I'll never get use to the fact that I can communicate with ghosts too. "Fine." both Jeremy and I said. Elena and Damon shared us a worried and concern look.

Today just kept getting weirder and weirder!

It was later in the evening. I was in my motel room. Damon and Elena's room were next to mine. I went to their room and started playing around in the closet, until Damon appeared.

"Just because we don't live here doesn't mean once you break something we won't pay for it. You will." Damon informed me. I shook my head slightly and smiled at him. My smile soon disappeared when I remembered something. "Why do you feel guilty?" I asked him. Damon looked confused and a bit taken back by the question. "What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"Don't play games with me Damon. When I showed you that picture of my parents, you had a look of guilt wash up all over your face and I want to know why?" I wondered. "You know, did anyone tell you, you look pretty today?" Damon asked. "Don't try to change the subject! Tell me why you felt guilty." I demanded. "I don't feel guilty. I don't know where you're getting this from!?" Damon told me. "You're lying, Damon stop lying and tell me the true!" I demanded. "I don't feel guilty about anything. You're over thinking it. You're delusional!" Damon stated.

"You're lying Damon, you're lying to me again! I want it to stop. Tell me the truth now! I can take it!" I demandedly stated. "Fine! I'll tell you. Your parents didn't die in a car accident, Ana, they were murdered. The mayor of the town didn't want to alarm anyone, so he came up with a cover up story to pronounce that it was a car accident. But it wasn't Ana. They were murdered. You wanna know why I know? It's because it was me! I murdered your parents that night. I'm their murderer!" Damon shouted out in anger. I looked at him in shock as my vision from that night came back to me in full details and was clearer.

_'The night of the accident. It was a cold night in Denver that night. My parents were rushing to the airport. They were a few minutes late, due to traffic. It rain briefly and came and go. My parents soon were on the road, driving alone. They stopped the car before they could bump into the weird log object on the road. My Dad went out to see what it was. It wasn't a log. It was a man. He wore a leather jacket and he had raven black hair with pale skin. He soon opened his eyes. They were ice blue. My Dad freaked a bit when the stranger opened his eyes. _

_"Oh, my god did we hit you!?" My Dad wondered. The stranger got up and attacked my Dad and drunk all the blood from him killing him in the process. My Mom watched in horror as her husband was killed right before her eyes. She was still in the car. She started to drive backwards but accidentally crashed the car into a tree, due to her fear. The stranger ripped the door down and pulled her out of the car. He threw her down on the cold hard road. _

_"Please...Don't...Please!" My Mother pleaded to him slowly. Sadly he let his fangs fall upon her and suck the blood out of her system. They were now dead. The stranger picked both the dead bodies and placed the in the car seats, to make it seem it was a car accident. He soon wiped the blood from his chin and walked away with a smirk. The man was Damon Salvatore._

"What!?" I shouted out loud. "How could you, Damon!? You're suppose to be my friend!" "I didn't know they were your parents. If I knew then..." He started. "Then what Damon? You would have still killed them anyway! Oh God! Why did I let myself get so dumb into thinking we could be friends!? I...you know what no! I'm not going there right now...I'll see you tomorrow." I said before storming out to my room. I slammed the door shut and cried in my pillow sending out weird crying muffling sounds to escape from it.

I was so upset, but I least now I know the whole truth of my parents death, since I never understood why they lost all that blood because of a car wreck.

It was night time and I was still a little pissed. I wanted to relief myself from that pain. I had no other option except to go and get some fresh air outside. I got outside and started to feel calm. But as I continued walking, I froze when I saw it. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Elena and Damon were...kissing.

I didn't no whether to feel angry, or upset, or pissed, or happy, or relief, or shocked, or surprised or well anything really! I just watched them for a moment. Then I jumped when I heard Jeremy say behind me "Elena?" and stopped their kiss. Where the heck did he came from?! I didn't hear him walking up behind me.

"Oh, my God. Jeremy, I..." Elena started. "Rose found Mary. She lives in Kansas." Jeremy told her. "Okay, then lets go." Damon said, before he walked off. Jeremy and I looked at Elena for a while, wondering what the hell just happened! "I don't even want to know!" I announced dramatically, while raising my hand, before walking off to follow Damon.

Just what my night needed!

We drove out somewhere in Kansas sooner than expected. "This is the address." Jeremy told us. "Nasty." I commented on the ugly house. It seemed rundown to me and unclean. "Looks about right." Damon said. "Sure it does." I said rolling my eyes. "Wait here." Elena instructed Jeremy and I. "Why?! So you guys can go back to make out some more?" Jeremy asked Elena, slightly pissed. I smiled a bit. "Don't be a dick. Listen to your sister." Damon insured him. Both Jeremy and I scoffed and stayed behind as Elena and Damon went into the house themselves.

"So what's up with you?" Jeremy asked me. I looked at him in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" "You just seem...different. Your face is shiner and you seem free to your own skin. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that you're keeping a secret." He told me. I soon realized what he meant. I took a deep breath before saying,

"I'm not gonna go into detail, and you better promise me you won't tell anyone about it or else I will take your ring and kill you for real. Got it?" I told him. "Got it." He understood. "I had sex with this guy, that I always had a thing for. I really like him and there's a possibility he likes me back. I never even planned on sleeping with the guy, but Rebekah, Klaus's sister, compelled us to and I ended up liking it. But don't tell the others. They'll freak." I told him. Jeremy just laughed a bit, but nodded in agreement.

It's weird, but I felt comfortable talking about this to Jeremy. I thought it would be weird, considering Jeremy being my ex- boyfriend and all, but it surprisingly wasn't. I felt was if It was talking to him on the Wickory Bridge, where I could easily express myself without any regrets.

It took a while, but we all soon ended up in Mystic Falls. I've NEVER in my life thought I would ever say these words but...,

I'm.

Glad.

To.

Be.

Back.

Home.

In.

Mystic.

Falls!

Where everything is normal.

To me anyways.

(I'm sorry that I destroyed Damon and Ana's friendship, I thought it might be an interesting theory on how Ana's parent's really died! Don't worry, eventually they'll patch things up, I just don't know when. And also that scene with Jeremy, Elena, and Ana right after the kissing scene was pretty funny. You can literally picture their faces! Anyway, off to the next chapter!)


	36. Never Let Me Fall chapter 35

_Never Let Me Fall_

I was in my room getting ready for bed one night. Until I saw her in the middle of my room.

Rose.

"Rose?!" I said startled. "Hey, Ana." She replied. "What...but how?" I started. "It's a long story...any who I bet you're wondering about that run in you had with Hunter and his son, right?" She told me. I nodded a bit. "Well...it dates back to the 1960's. When Amelia and I were friends. Everything was fine, but Amelia well...she payed a price for saving my life, that had haunted and tormented her entire generation of descendents." Rose told me. "Well...what was it?" I asked. Rose looked at me for a moment and suddenly disappeared.

This is just great!

I turned around to go back to the bathroom, to freshen up a bit, but I paused when I saw a figure leaning against a doorway.

Amelia.

"Amelia..." I said under my breath in surprise. "Rose isn't in the mood to tell tales today...so I'll tell you my story...personally.." She told me. She walked off from the doorway and sat on the edge of my bed. I hesitated a bit, but I walked up to her and sat next to her eventually. "So what's this deal that you have with this Hunter guy. He didn't seem too happy to find that I was descendent from you." I started. "It dates back during 1963..." She started

_'(Voice over) I was travelling the country with my sister and Katherine. We were in Portland, New York. I was very fond of New York, as you can see. I was walking through the night one time, since I liked to take long walks in order to take a short breather from...life. Any who...I heard/sensed a bit of struggles near, where I was walking. I went over to see the commotion... only to find Rose, who wasn't my friend around that time, being nearly strangled to death by a vampire hunter._

_ He wasn't just an ordinary vampire hunter. He was stronger then you can ever imagine. I'm lucky to even survive that fight with him. I nearly got killed. Luckily in the end,...he died. Rose was grateful and became my friend. We stood together ever since. But 2 months later, we learned the horrible shocking truth. The reason why those hunters were stronger then us was because they weren't ordinary hunters. They were descendents of the Five. I didn't know much about them then. All I knew was that, they were NOT to be messed with. They're tougher and stronger then they appear to be. And if a vampire kills a hunter, that vampire will be cursed with the hunter's curse and would become suicidal...trying to take his/her own life away.'_

"Did you kill yourself?" I asked. "Not at first. I started to hallucinate and wasn't feeling like myself. For days...no weeks...I stayed at home, locking myself in the basement, so I wouldn't hurt others. Yet some how after 4 weeks had past...it...it stopped. I didn't know how or why it stopped and I probably never will, but it did. I was very grateful for that. But sadly, the torment wasn't quiet over yet." She told me. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"The hunter, that I had killed back in 1963, had an older brother. And apparently he held grudges. He wanted to avenge his brother, by killing the killer who killed him. He and some other hunters, who were also descendents from the Five, came to Portland and searched high and low for me. Just so I could die, for what I did to them. Rose didn't want me to die so she kept telling me that my sister and I and Katherine should leave town now and never go back. I was stubborn and didn't want to go down without a fight. But in the end, we all left anyway.

For years Katherine and my sister and I were running from, not only the originals, but also the Five. The Five on the other hand, were smarter too. Hunter, the man who's brother I killed and you had a run in with, had a wife, who was a witch. She placed an age spell on him so he could live practically forever, but eventually that spell will be expired, but we just don't know when." She explained to me. "So does that mean his son..." I started. "No, his son is the same age as Elena. He remarried during the 1990's after his witch wife passed in the 1970's. He only has one son." She stated, "And just so you know, his second wife was also a witch making his son a warlock and one of the Five too. Which is a BAD combination by the way!" She soon added.

"Thanks for telling me. By the way how can I protect myself from them?" I asked her one last time. "Now that's a GOOD question. The only way I protected myself, was by running off and avoiding them my whole life. As for you, you could do the same or come up with a better strategy. Either way, if the Five's find you here in Mystic Falls...you're screwed. And If I were you, I'd pack my bags, the second I find out they're in town." She told me, before she disappeared. Leaving me with an another supernatural dilemma.

It was the 20's dance tonight. I tried so HARD to find a 20's get up. Honestly, I don't care much about this school dances...but it's not like I got anything else better to do for tonight. I soon started to call Rebekah, and pleaded for her to let me borrow one of her 20's get up clothes. She agreed as usual, but she seemed different to me. She didn't seem like herself. Oh well, it's probably nothing major, right!?

I wore an evening flapper dress. Every girl in the 1920's that I can picture of pretty much had short hair, which was a very popular style. I had long hair and I didn't want to cut it, so I curled it up into a side hair bun. I added a bit of accessories, thanks to Rebekah. And after adding a bit of makeup I went out to the school's 1920's dance.

I was at the dance. There I quickly spotted Caroline with Tyler, Bonnie with this dude name Jamie that she kept telling me about, Jeremy with Matt and Elena with Stefan, through out the crowd. By the time I reached the middle of the dance floor, out of no where a slow song started to play, reminding me I came alone.

Oh good, grief! Why did I even bother to show up, when I knew very well, this would be thrown in my face sooner or later!?

I sighed and went off the table, that held drinks. Sadly, there was no Tequila. Thanks to our school's authority law! I started drinking the punch. I near choked on it and spat it completely out in my cup. It tasted as if it came from dishwater! It was horrible!

"Hey, Ana." Jeremy said to me. "Hey." I said. "Well I pretty much don't have anything to do, so...wanna dance?" He asked me. I looked at him in confusion and surprise. When we were dating, there were times I wanted to dance with him, but he practically always turned me down. He was never really much of a dancer anyway.

"Um...okay." I said still in confusion. We soon arrived to the dance floor. Most people may think it's weird to slow dance with your ex, but since I live in a town, where supernatural creatures, that you were told in storybooks, live... you kinda find other strange things normal. And right now I didn't feel weirded out by this at all.

"So...why at out of all times did you decide to dance with me now?" I asked getting straight to the point. "Well, technically I don't feel much like dancing. I just did this so I could have an excuse to talk to you in private without drawing too much attention to myself." Jeremy told me. I shook my head and smiled. "Now that's the Jeremy Gilbert that I know and secretly, even though he pisses me off sometimes, love." I told him. "So...what you wanna talk about?" I asked, getting all the silliness out of my system.

"I'm still trying to figure out your 'Mystery Male Mistress'. And when I do I'll have a 'strong' wordy conversation with him. And if he doesn't feel the same way for you like you feel for him...I'll kick his ass and make him suffer to death." Jeremy told me. "I told you not to make such a big deal out of it. And besides why would you do that?" I asked him. "Ana, I loved you and I still do...and right now, all I want is for you to be happy. If this guy you slept with is and truly is the one you love more the anything, then he should be the one you should be with. I'll support you through it. I promise." He told me. I looked at him stunned.

After everything that's happened between us, the only thing he cares about more, besides protecting Elena and all that other stuff, was to see me happy and living my fairytale love story. Fairytale stories huh? I wish.

"Why do you look so surprised?" Jeremy asked me. "Um oh nothing it..its just...when we broke up I didn't think you really cared about me having a happy future, considering everything's that's happened to this town lately." I told him. "Ana...just because we broke up doesn't mean I don't care about you anymore. I always had and I always will no matter what." He told me. We smiled for a bit. I never knew how much Jeremy and I had a friendship. Even after we broke up.

Stefan

I was dancing with Elena, until suddenly I spotted Ana and Jeremy on the dance floor dancing. They were talking. I accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation.

_'I'm still trying to figure out your 'Mystery Male Mistress'. And when I do, I'll have a 'strong' wordy conversation with him. And if he doesn't feel the same way for you like you feel for him, I'm gonna kick his ass and make him suffer to death.'_

_'I told you not to make a big deal about it. And besides why would __you do that?'_

_'Ana, I loved you and I still do...and right now, all I want is for you to be happy. If this guy you slept with is and truly is the one you love more than anything, then he should be the one you should be with. I'll support you through it. I promise'_

I forced myself to not eavesdrop anymore. I couldn't believe she told Jeremy about it, when I told her personally not to tell ANYONE. I sighed a bit.

I was still confused. A part of me loved Ana, but another part of me just couldn't let go of Elena. I loved them both, but I knew it wasn't and isn't fair to string them both along like that. In the end I'll have to pick between Elena and Ana. Just like Elena had to pick between Damon and I.

Ana

After a while Jeremy left. "I'll be right back." He said before leaving. I noticed he was following Stefan, Elena and Damon. I followed too, without him knowing. We were in the hallway eavesdropping on Elena's conversation with the Salvatore brothers. When we heard that Alaric had lost it and was now trying to kill us all, especially Elena, and that Damon suggested we kill them, Jeremy and I came out of hiding and budged in.

"What!? You're gonna kill Ric!?" I asked making sure I misheard this. "No, no way in hell!" Jeremy said. "Oh come on, its what he would want. It's a mercy killing." Damon told us. We still weren't convinced. "You're out of your mind!" Jeremy insured him.

This wouldn't be the first time to know this about Damon.

"Jeremy..." Elena started. Jeremy turned around and walked off. Elena followed him trying to catch up. I followed to, only to find my way back to the dance. There was no way in hell, I was gonna allow myself to get involved in this mess! At least not today anyway.

It didn't really take long for me to get a text from Bonnie.

_'Esther, the originals mother, has Elena. I need your help.'- Bonnie_

I rolled my eyes at the text. But I went anyway.

_'Where are you?'- Ana_

I texted her 3 minutes later.

_'I'm at the History class. Now hurry!'- Bonnie_

Bonnie replied 30 seconds later.

I didn't hesitate on running towards the class room, where I spotted Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Klaus, and that Jamie guy.

"What is it?" I asked. "Esther's fighting me and I can't locate where Elena really is. Remember that time, when Rose kidnapped Elena and when Damon and Stefan went to save her, they found you there too. You were trying to save her, but how did you know where she was before we could figure it out?" Bonnie asked me. "I don't really know how it happened...it...it just did." I stated. "Well what ever it was do it... again." Bonnie told me. I hesitated a bit before nodding in agreement.

I closed my eyes and only thought about Elena. "What are you!..." Damon started. "Shh! She's trying to concentrate. Give her a minute." Bonnie told him in a whisper. I took a deep breath.

There was nothing.

"I can't find her." I told them. "What..but you have to." Stefan told me. "I'm sorry but I don't even remember how I was able to do it, all I know is I was in my car, I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on her only her and..." I trailed off in realization. "Jeremy!" I exclaimed. "Yeah?" He replied "I want you to give me your hand and some of your blood please." I told him. He looked at me in confusion. "Just do it!" I told him. He didn't hesitate. Jeremy held my right hand as he used his right hand and squeezed a few drops of blood on my left plum. I started to close my eyes and only thought about Elena. Something was pushing me back.

"I'm in!" I told them. "Great, where is she?" Klaus asked. "I'm not really sure. Something is pushing me back every time I get closer to Elena's exact location." I informed them. "It's Esther. She's fighting you too." Bonnie told me. "Esther couldn't possible have this much power. Unless she's channelling something." Klaus said. I thought about it hard. There was a pain in my head that was pounding hard. It was worse than a headache. I soon felt something on my lip. It was blood dripping down from my nose. "Oh, my God..." Stefan said under his breath. The pain was too horrible.

"Aww!" I let out before I collapsed on the floor. Jeremy helped me stand up and said, "Ana?!...Ana speak to me!. What the hell happened?!" "I found her." I mumbled. "What!?" Damon said. "She's channelling from a hotspot." I said. "A hotspot?" Bonnie repeated. "Get the human's and my mantra ready. I know where she is." Klaus informed us. I didn't know what happened later on, but I dose off for a few minutes.

After a while, I woke up. Just in time to help Matt and Jeremy. We walked through the woods to save Elena.

"Don't move!" Matt had warned Esther, when he and Jeremy found her. Matt held up a gun, while Jeremy held up a crossbow. I was hiding in the trees getting more rest before I use my surprise attack on Esther. "Where's Elena?" I heard Jeremy ask her. I could hear and see a bit that Elena ran out. "Jeremy!" She said. "Let her go!" Jeremy demanded. "How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those, who will kill you." Esther had said. She used her magic to make Jeremy and Matt's weapons to be pointed at each other. "Matt! Matt Drop your gun!" Jeremy told him. "I can't! I'm not in control!" Matt told him. "Esther enough!" I said to her, after coming out from my hiding spot.

"My, my... if it isn't Anastasia Amelia Rosy Plums, daughter of John and Mary, descendent from Amelia and Alfifa." She said. I looked at her in shock. How did she know all that. "How did you know my parents names? And my legal full name?" I asked. "I've meet your mother on the other side. Don't worry, just like Jenna, she and your father had found peace. But we still keep in contact through spirits. I know all about you Anastasia. I know your past, your present and your future. I know your strengths and your weaknesses. I know all your flaws and your family tree. I know everything about you." She told me. "Oh yeah, well I guess you can also know that...If you don't let my friends go, you and I will have a problem." I told her.

"Well that's too bad. I don't want too." Esther said, "I'm almost done with Elena." "Well, that's too bad because I DON'T take crap by old bitches like you." I said before I closed my eyes and started to give her a witch migraine. Which doesn't exist, but I can somehow only do it.

And yes I read it in a book some where a few days before that trip to Denver.

Esther put up a good fight, but I fought harder. In the end Alaric stabbed her and I fell to the ground again. My nose was full of blood and I had such a bad headache. Jeremy came to comfort me later on, but I recovered. I guess this is part of the curse that Amelia said Gracy had passed on.

After a while I got to my car about to drive off home.

Well tonight was a bust! Not only did I have ANOTHER lousy time at the dance, since I missed practically all of it, but Alaric was now dead, thanks to Esther and all. Alaric and I never really saw eye to eye, but damn it I missed him. I was so glad that he became my new History teacher and not Mr. Tanner, that hold grudging jackass!

I stopped at the doorway of my car, when I felt a gust of wind past me. I could smell the cologne. I turned around only to be face to face with Stefan. "Hey." He said. "Hey." I said. A moment of awkward silence lasted for a good 10 minutes before he said, "I haven't seen you since the whole, 'kill Finn' thing." He nodded.

It's bad enough that my cousin was sired to a jackass who I wanted to kill but couldn't cause Tyler would too and the fact that Stefan turned me down at the Grill, I didn't want a reminder of that freaking day!

"Look, Ana..." He started. "I'm...I'm sorry about what I said at the Grill that day. I wasn't myself that day, I was too busy focusing on revenge, my mind was just on that setting. But I'm better now. I've learn self control. I can control my blood lust now, and I didn't mean what I said at the Grill, I'm sorry if any feelings were hurt that day. I...I want us to look past this and try to go back to the way we used to. At least until we can figure this out." Stefan said. I nodded.

"Alright, then I'll uh...see ya around..."Stefan trailed off. I couldn't take it anymore. I don't know what came over me, but it happened. I placed my arms around his neck to pull him closer and I kissed him. It was stronger and full of energy and a bit more of passion than last time. We were locked on lips for a while. He soon placed his arms around me and pulled me closer. I was the first to pull away. Looked at Stefan for a minute, who looked back at me. I went back into my car and drove off, without even saying a word to him. After thinking everything through I decided that,

maybe to night wasn't a TOTAL bust after all!

(Stefan and Ana kissed...again! This should be interesting where they'll be heading now. And also Jeremy's being a good friend to Ana. It's so good they can bury the hatchet of their TOXIC past and move on. And also what will Ana do now that the curse had effected her? Will it get worse? Or is there actually a cure?)


	37. Never Let Me Fall chapter 36

_Never Let Me Fall_

THE DEPARTED

After getting Jeremy's text, I literally went to my car and drove to the hospital and ran straight to Jeremy. I go one day or two without seeing my friend and find out she's in the hospital. Again! The first time was that car accident on Wickory Bridge with her parents. This time it's because of Klaus. Klaus... it's always Klaus!

"How's Elena is she fine?" I asked Jeremy. "Yeah she's fine. She's getting released early." Jeremy told me. After a while, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, and I helped Elena get home safely. As we were getting home Tyler and I caught up on things. He told me about him breaking the sire bond, and that Klaus was no longer a threat to us and that I'm no longer his so called 'Minion' anymore.

Man, one day, and I missed all the action!

After a while I got a call from Damon. "**Hello?"** I responded. "**Hey, I was wondering... which lucky girl wanted to help me hide Klaus's body from a crazy psychopathic vampire killing hunter today?"** Damon said. I rolled my eyes. "**What do you want Damon?**" I asked him, annoyed that he called. "**I need your help to hide Klaus's body, from Alaric. If Alaric finds Klaus he'll stake him and then if our bloodline comes from him then we're all screwed. If not,... well... then you might as well say goodbye to your hybrid freak cousin right now then."** He said. I froze at that point.

Even though Klaus couldn't do much harm in the condition he was in, he was still a threat to my family.

"**Fine. I'll help you. But I'm only doing this for Tyler! Now...where is the body?"** I asked him. "**Meet me at the storage units half way across town."** Damon told me before hanging up. I said goodbye to Elena and the rest before I got in my car and drove off to meet up with Damon.

Damon, Bonnie, and I were walking through the storage unit, "So where's the body?" I asked again. "Ana's right...where is it. As long as it's unspelled, Alaric is on witch away from finding it." Bonnie stated. "Hidden. I was gonna use unit 666, but I figured it would be a little too obvious so... 1020. Mini fridge, a couple birdcages, a bow of old playboys, one beef jerkified original." Damon told us, as he opened, unit 1020, showing a large noticeable coffin that held Klaus's body. I helped open the casket only to see Klaus's body. He opened his eyes. "Oh creepy." Damon commented. I just smiled at how hideous and weak he looked. Today, just couldn't get any better! "I need a minute." Bonnie told us. I looked at her in confusion.

He didn't look THAT bad!

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get it on with Bonnie." Damon instructed her. "Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna and Alaric because of him. Tyler's a hybrid, my mother's a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?" Bonnie said to us. I nodded and followed Damon outside the unit.

I understood what Bonnie was going through. Practically everything that happened to our friends and families were because of him. He was the cause of it. Sure he didn't turn Bonnie's mom personally, but he was the reason why Damon had to kill her. To save Elena.

Alaric was in the unit now.

Duh, duh, duh!

Rebekah had came over to the unit to pick up Klaus's body.

Talk about bad timing!

After a while when Alaric wasn't looking, Rebekah, Damon and I secretly tried to roll Klaus's casket to the truck, but Alaric found us and practically beated us down to the ground. Alaric had the coffin now. He pulled the white oak stake out to show he was gonna kill Klaus. "No!" Rebekah shouted at Alaric. "No, don't!" Damon told her, while holding her back. "Rebekah, no!" I said holding her back too. "No! No! No!" Rebekah cried. Alaric suddenly staked Klaus.

Everything stopped at that point.

I let go of Rebekah, but Damon still held her back. I watched in shock and horror as Klaus's body started to burn from the stake. It soon hit me that it was all over. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and practically everyone I knew and love was now going to die right before my eyes. Even if Klaus didn't create Stefan and the others bloodline, I still new for a fact that Tyler was gonna die...and...and it was all my fault. Tears started forming in my eyes as I thought about it. I was about to lose my only cousin, who I considered a brother, today. I shook my head at that thought trying so hard to keep tears from falling. I already lost my family once, I don't want to lose them again. The point on thinking about Tyler and his sudden death reminded me of my parents dying on me all over again.

First my grandparents, which is normal, then my parents, which is sad, but my cousin...now that's just cruel!

"Next." Alaric said. The man was gonna fucking kill us! "Rebekah, run. Run!" Damon and I both warned her. Alaric went to go chase her down giving Damon and I a chance to call our loved ones.

After a while

"Damon." I started. "Yeah?" He asked. He had just got of the phone with Stefan. "If you and I met before my parents died...would you...would you have spared them?" I finished. He sighed. "Look, Ana...I am and will truly always be sorry for what I did. All a guy wants, before his supposedly death, is to be forgiven. So can you, Ana? Can you forgive me for what I did?" He asked. I thought about.

"I forgive you. After all, my parents were gonna die sooner or later in life. I don't know why, but I could feel it. I knew they were going to end up dead at some point of my life, but I never thought much of it. And I grew up to be a pretty good 16 and 17 year old, going on to 18 anyway, so it doesn't really matter anymore. If I can forgive Stefan for everything that happened between us before, I can pretty much forgive you too." I told him. He smiled a bit.

"But here's what I don't get, Damon. It's very rare for you to say sorry to someone and mean it. When you say it to others, sometimes, it's fake. But when it comes to me you say it easily and with the truth. Why?" I asked. "You may not know this, but back in 1864, I knew Amelia, and lets just point out what a stubborn squirrel she was! Anyway, obviously she and I didn't get along. I liked her, she didn't like me. I complimented her sometimes, she turned me down, I wanted to at least be a good close friend to her, even though she didn't say or show it, I could tell she was laughing in my face. It was near the end, when I found out she was a vampire, that we grew closer. But the minute we became best friends, a month later, she and Katherine were taken to the church to burn. I never saw her again. You, on the other hand, remind me a LOT like her. And right now I feel as if you're like my second chance to have a friend. I already lost Alaric...I don't intend on losing you too. You're my new drinking buddy!" Damon told me. I cracked a smile at the end and laughed slightly. So did Damon.

"So you knew who Amelia was this ENTIRE time but never bother to tell me?!" I stated. "Hey, in my defense, you NEVER asked!" He pointed out. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his statement, but I let it go.

Knowing this might be the last conversation we'd have together.

Later on, I gave Tyler a call.

"**Hello?"**

"**Hey, Ty...I'm...I'm just calling to check on you. Are you okay?"**

"**No, Ana, I'm not okay. The council knows Caroline is a vampire and I'm a hybrid. We're both leaving town."**

"**Wait what!? How the hell did they find out!?"**

"**Alaric ratted us out to them."**

"**Fuck!"**

"**Yeah, I know. Look I'm sorry Ana. I'm packing my bags right now. I need to leave or else the councils will kill me."**

"**Okay (Sniff)."**

"**Hey, hey, hey...are you okay, Ana? You're crying."**

"**No don't worry about me, Ty I'm fine I...just... I'm just gonna miss you, that's all!"**

"**Okay. Anyway I have to go."**

"**Okay, where will you be going?"**

"**I don't know...anywhere but here."**

"**Okay, I hope you find peace, Ty."**

"**Um...okay? I'll see you when I get the chance."**

"**Okay...Goodbye Ty."**

"**Bye, Ana."**

After I hang up, I started to cry uncontrollably. It felt just like my parents death all over again. I never thought I would feel this way again. But...here I am. It was too bad I couldn't see Tyler just one last time before he...he...kicked the bucket.

After a while Alaric came back and started kicking Damon's ass. There was nothing I could do. They were at it for a while, until Alaric started feeling weak.

Oh no.

"What's happening?" Alaric asked, himself more then to anyone really. "Oh no." Damon and I said to ourselves. "What's happening?!" Alaric asked again. He soon fell down to his knees. Damon went up to him and practically cradled him in his arms. "No. No, no, no, no, Ric, Ric! You're not dead. You're not dead." Damon said, to himself more so to anyone. I stood there and watched his body turn grey. Tears started to form in my eyes as it all clicked in. No that's impossible, Elena's not...no, no, no, no, no! I refuse myself to believe that...even for a minute...no! After a brief moment, Damon started to cry a bit, which was ATOMICALLY rare for him to do! I did the same a bit. I let a few tears fall.

How could nearly everyone I care about, die right before my eyes in just one night?

The Hospital

After a quick speedy ride home, I again ran in the hospital with Damon behind me. We burst through the doors, where we spotted Dr. Fell, who helped Elena when she first came into the hospital earlier today.

"Where is she?" Damon asked her. Seeing this, Dr. Fell walked up to us to stop us from walking. "No, Damon wait." She said. "Where is she?!" Damon repeated, a bit harsh with demand. She grabbed a hold of Damon to stop him from walking officially, so he could listen to her. She did the same for me too.

"You need to know, that when Jeremy brought Elena in here earlier tonight, her injuries were worse then I could let on. It wasn't a concussion, it was a cerebral hemorrohage, bleeding to the brain." She explained to us. "What are you saying?" Damon asked. "What does that even mean?" I asked. "He was so worried, I didn't want to tell him, but I-I helped her. She needed my help." She confessed. I looked at her in confusion for a bit. It soon sinked in.

I never understood what doctors meant when they us medical terms and all, but after all these years THIS is the ONE thing I understood. "You what?" Damon asked her, apparently he still didn't understand. "Damon..." I said under my breath. "What?" He replied back. I never thought I'd say these words, but I had to say them. Tears were forming in my eyes as I was about to say it.

"She's a vampire."

I said under my breath. Everything stopped at that moment.

(This episode and chapter was so heartbreaking and shocking in the same time. For starters Ana thought she'd never see Tyler and Elena again...now...we don't know what'll happen next! Anything's possible! You just don't know what to expect! How will Ana be able to 'handle' vampire Elena? Will their friendship change for the better or for worse? I'll try my best to make season 4 tolerable.)


	38. Never Let Me Fall chapter 37

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Season 4)

It was early morning. Stefan, Damon and I were in Elena's room. Elena was sleeping in her bed. She's been going in and out on her sleeps. We soon learned the true story, how Elena and Matt went off Wickory Bridge and Stefan could only save one. He wanted to save Elena, but Elena told him to save Matt instead. In the end Matt was saved and Elena died. With vampire blood in her system.

She soon woke up. Stefan sat near her bed, Damon was in the opposite direction near a wall, and I leaned against the wall slightly, but wasn't too far from Stefan. "Stefan?" Elena started. She was confused. "Hey. I'm right here. You've been going in and out in for hours." Stefan told her. "Wh... what happened?" She asked. "You were in an accident." Stefan told her calmly. "Oh my God! Matt is he..." She started. "Alive?...ask Stefan the hero." Damon interrupted. He was pissed off right now.

"He's fine." Stefan informed her. "Thank you. I thought that I – how did you...?" Elena started to ask. "Save you? He didn't." Damon interrupted again.

I was trying so hard not to punch Damon right now. He wasn't making any of this easier, he's only making it harder than it already is!

"When Jeremy brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew." Stefan started. "Dr. Fell made a choice. She used Damon's blood to heal you, since it was the only supply of fresh vampire blood she had left, that Alaric didn't throw out." I continued. "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system." Damon finished.

Realization kicking in at 5...

4...

3...

2... "Oh my God. Does- does that mean I am- am I dead?" Elena asked with panic in her voice.

1.

We didn't say anything. I nodded slightly, but it wasn't quite noticeable. "No, no, no, no! That wasn't suppose to happen!" Elena stated. Well uh...Duh! "Maybe it doesn't have to. I talked to Bonnie, she said she's stronger than ever, there might be something she can do to help you." Stefan told her. I scoffed in my head.

Dammit Stefan...stop lying to yourself already! You know she's gonna end up like the rest of you, and with our luck, she'd probably lose control and be a female version of the Ripper!

"No, the only thing that's going to help you is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon told her. "We have all day before she has to feed, Damon. That's a day of exhaust in every possible way out of this." Stefan told him. He seemed well kept together for this. Unlike Damon.

"There's no way out of it. We all know the drill. You feed or you die. There's no door number three." Damon told Elena. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Stefan...but Damon has a point. There's no such thing as a cure for vampirism. There never has and never will. I'm sorry Elena, but it's your choice. You can either live forever or die today. Let me know. I'll catch you later." I said before leaving the room. "Wait...please don't go. I.. I can't do this alone." Elena pleaded.

She had hope and fear and tears in her eyes at the same time. I gave her a sad smile and sat next to her on the edge of her bedside seat. Stefan and Damon soon later left to go talk in the kitchen, while I stayed with Elena in her room.

"So...um how are you feeling?" I asked her. I wanted to start a conversation with her. "I don't know exactly what I'm feeling now." Elena told me. Such a bummer! At least her not knowing what she feels, hasn't changed! "I mean vampire wise, not emotion. Do you feel different or the same?" I corrected myself. "Um...I don't know. I feel like myself, but I'm not. Everything seems so different to me. Even...even the airs different." Elena told me. "I don't understand?" I confessed. "Well, for example you, you look different to me. I mean yeah, you look like you, like you always do, but you seem to have a purer color in your skin, eyes, hair, everything. And the air seem so much thinner and clear. I can hear so clearly. I can hear whats going on downstairs too. I can um I can hear your heart beating every second. And it's creeping me out." She told me. I smiled at her sadly and said,

"Sorry, but I don't know how to make it stop without dying in the process!" referring to my heart. We shared a humorless laugh for a moment.

This is NOT how I planned to start my day out! It's the exact opposite!

"I'm gonna go change." Elena told me before getting up to change her clothes. Elena stood in front of the mirror and checked herself for any fangs sprouting out. Jeremy soon came in and hugged Elena. I felt bad for Jeremy. All he wanted was to protect his sister from this, but couldn't save her from becoming a vampire in transition. I stayed upstairs in the bedroom as Elena went downstairs. After a while Elena came back upstairs.

"Hey." I said as she entered. I was going through her jewelry box. "I thought you left?" Elena said. "My best friend is going in transition...did you really think I would just leave?" I asked her, not really searching for an answer. I looked up for the jewelry box, to look at her. She was staring at something. I turned my head back and left and right. What on earth was she looking at?!

"Elena?...Elena are you alright!?" I asked in alarm. She didn't reply. Now I was starting to worry. After a moment, she snapped out of it. She came next to me to grab an old family photo of her parents, when they were still alive. "I'm fine, I was just thinking...it's nothing major." She said. I could tell from her eyes, she seemed uneased. From that I knew she was lying, but I didn't pressure her or anything. She has enough to deal with already.

I sighed as I looked at the photo. I really did like Elena's parents, they were just like my parents. When they died, it reminded me of the time my parents died as well. I immediately comforted Elena during her entire mourning stage. It was when she met Stefan that she didn't need me anymore. She had stopped mourning.

Elena and I soon heard something going on downstairs. Elena went to check it out. I followed seconds later. "Stefan?" Elena started "Is everything all...right?" I finished. We stopped dead end on our tracks as we saw men pointing there weapons on Stefan. "Don't move." Stefan told us. We didn't.

We were at Pastor Young's house. Apparently Elena used to babysit his daughter, April Young long ago. And yes Pastor Young was responsible for now kidnapping Stefan. Elena and I were sitting at a small table across from each other, while Pastor Young was cooking. Elena was biting her nails, while I twisted a strain of my hair.

Talk about bad old habits.

"You still wanna be a writer? I remember how you'd read your short stories to my daughter when you'd babysit. She still loves writing because of you." Pastor Young told Elena. "Why did you bring us here?" Elena asked him. "My deputies can watch out for us here. No vampires have been invited in. Look, Elena, I know it sounds crazy, but years ago it was your parents who were advocating having an emergency plan like this. I never thought we'd actually have to use it." Pastor Young told her. After a while, Elena started to panic a bit. She still was in transition.

"Elena? Elena, are you okay?" He asked her. "Where's Stefan?" I asked him firmly, trying to change the subject, and to figure out where they took him. "Where he can't hurt you." He answered. "Stefan would never hurt me. Or Elena. Or anyone." I told him. Okay maybe I'm stretching the truth a little bit TOO far!

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Elena added. "Well, I know that wherever you two go, Salvatore vampires seem to follow. You hungry?" He said. "No." Elena and I both said at the exact same time. After a moment Elena started acting out. She couldn't handle her surroundings and the steak, that Pastor Young had placed in front of her only made things worse. She couldn't handle it, so she did the one thing she could only do. She ran off. I ran after her.

In the end, we all went down.

I opened my eyes only to see myself tied to the side next to Stefan in a cage. Rebekah was in another cage across from us. Elena was in a cage right next to us. "What the hell happened!?" I asked. "They thought you two where vampires and stuck you in here with the rest of us." Rebekah told me. The smell of vervain was weakening them.

"Oh, my God, Stefan you look horrible...are you okay?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, I know." He said. "Stefan...I didn't feed." Elena said. Stefan and I froze. I couldn't believe my best friend was gonna die like this!

"Ahh, I see what's going on here. You died with vampire blood in your system and you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a single drop of human blood. This is a problem." Rebekah said, more to herself then to anyone. "Shut up, Rebekah!" I said to her.

After a while I started to wonder what life would have been like if I was the one on that bridge. Elena didn't deserve to die. At least not like this.

Hours had past

Bonnie tried to save Elena, some how, but failed. Stefan got shot twice by a deputy, which was horrifying to watch. As for Elena...she was running out of time. I was so deep in thought I accidentally tuned everything out, when I tuned it back on I heard Elena say through the wall, "Did you know why I was even on that bridge? I was coming back for you, Stefan. I had to choose and I chose you. Because I love you. No matter what happens, it's the best choice I ever made. God. It sucks that I can't see you right now." "I'm smiling." Stefan informed her. "Me too." Elena said.

Tears started forming in my eyes, and I'm pretty sure even Rebekah felt the same way.

Rebekah soon came up with a plan to help Elena feed. She lured a deputy in and when he wasn't paying attention, she vamped out scaring the guy back. When he stumbled back in fear, Stefan grabbed him by the head and repeatedly banged him against the steel bars until he was bleeding and died. The man fell on the floor and his blood slowly but surely started to move towards Elena's cage, so she could have a few drops of blood. But it was taking forever. Soon it stopped.

"NO!" I shouted out. It couldn't just stop like that...it just couldn't. A thought or idea soon came to me. "Stefan, I want you to bite my wrist open." I told him. He looked at me puzzeled. "What...why?" He asked. "Just do it Stefan, please...for me. You said you had control so do it!" I told him. Stefan hesitated a bit, but came close to me and bite my wrist as told. I started to squeeze my hand through the bars and near to Elena. It took a minute and a lot of bones to break, but got it.

"Elena! Hey Elena! I want you to drink from my wrist. It's the only thing left for you to feed from." I told her. "No, no I can't." She said weakly. "But Elena..." I started. "I said no! I don't want to hurt you." She told me. "But if you don't feed you'll die. And besides Elena, you won't hurt me. I trust you enough to feed from me, if I knew you'd hurt me I'd let you die...but I'm not. So feed Elena. Feed!" I told her. "But..." She coughed out. "Do you want to live Elena or not!?" I said to her. Elena hesitated for a mere moment, then she bit from my wrist. It stung a bit, but it didn't hurt.

After everything I've been through in this supernatural dilemma and drama, I was starting to get use to being bitten.

After we all got free, it was just me and Stefan left. We were outside the barn. My left arm was broken, from what I tried to attempt earlier. All the bones were broken badly and was dislocated in my entire arm. I started to use all the power and strength in my right hand to pop the bones in my left hand in place.

It was fucking painful! But it NEEDED to be done. I was sitting on the ground outside trying to do this. "Come...on...come on!" I told myself, trying to MAN UP ALREADY! I broke a bone structure in place. "Yoaw! oww!" I yelled to myself quietly.

You try doing this to your arm! It's the worse feeling in the world! To me it feels almost as painful as giving birth! At least to me it is...

"Here let me do..." Stefan told me. "I got it...don't worry." I told him, as I was trying to fix my shoulder next. It was the hardest one of all. "Let me do it alright...before you hurt yourself." He told me. He came behind me and laid me in between his legs. My back was very close to his chest and his hands were on both my left arm and my stomach. "You need to pop my arm in place, Stefan. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough...but you are. Since I'm half werewolf...my bones will be fine, and since I'm half vampire I'll heal quickly. The only down side part is I'm still half human,...so...I'll feel a LOT of pain." I told him. He nodded behind me.

"Alright, but first I need you to forget the pain." He told me. What the fuck was he talking about?! I shook my head a bit and closed my eyes. "I want you to think of a calm and peaceful place. A place where you are healthy, strong, confident, safe, and happy. Find your happy place." He whispered into my ear. I nodded and thought it through.

_I was on Wickory Bridge. I was walking across the bridge and once I got off it, I ran to the forest. I was deep into the forest. I was wearing a beautiful white almost yellow or golden summery sundress. My hair was flowing out in the open and I had no makeup on. I looked naturally beautiful. I kept walking through the forest. I stopped when I saw a picnic basket on a picnic blanket and all. I smiled a bit. A pair of arms grabbed me from behind. I shrieked in joy, knowing who those soft and safe arms belong to. I turned around to face him. It was Stefan._

"I'm in a forest and I'm having a picnic...you're there." I told him. "Really?" He asked me slowly. "Yes." I said calmly. "What else do you see?" Stefan asked me.

"_Oh my...Stefan this picnic is beautiful!" I told him. We were on the picnic blanket having a nice and peaceful lunch together. "Thank you, Ana...I did it for you. I'd knew you'd love it!" He told me. We smiled at each other. I loved having these moments with Stefan...and I still do._

"We're having fun together. You're smiling and so am I." I told him, still with my eyes close. "What else is in there?" Stefan asked me in a quiet and calm whisper.

"_To us!" Stefan told me as he raised his glass full of champagne. "To us!" I told him in a smile. We clicked together and started to drink the champagne. I noticed that some of the champagne foam or so was on his upper lip. "Stefan..." I started out. "What is it?" He asked me. "Don't worry...I'll get it." I told him. I leaned in towards him. We ended up kissing. Well, at least the champagne foam was off his lip... right? He placed me softly down on the picnic blanket. My head fell softly and gently on a pillow. He kept kissing me still. After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I started to unbutton his shirt_

"We're drinking champagne together." I told him, not even bring up the so called sex I was having him in my dream "What else is there?" He asked me again.

_After the sex, I was resting against Stefan's chest under the second picnic blanket, that he had bought. "I had fun with you today." Stefan told me. "Mh?" I mumbled, as if I didn't know THAT! "I love you, Ana." He told me, passionately. "I love you, too, Stefan." I told him, the same way he did earlier. "I'm so glad we can be together...forever." I added. "Yeah. I almost forgot what it was like to be human again." He told me. "I'm so glad you took the cure. Now we can die together as we wish." I told him, with a smile. He kissed my forehead. I giggled._

"We're happy together. You're human in here. You took a cure. We're free and happy together." I told him sleepily, not even aware of what I was saying and who I was saying it to. "Picture this in your head." He whispered gently. "We're on the Wickory Bridge. I'm wearing a tux. You're wearing a beautiful black night gown dress. It sparkles like the stars in the sky. It's a full moon. We're holding hands having a nice friendly conversation. Then, I lean next to you. And I whisper in your ear..." I nodded sleepily. I could picture it right now!

"You'll be fine...stay strong...it'll be over in a moment." He whispered softly in my ear. My eyes were still closed. I was confused. What did he mean by...wait a minute?...Before I could say anything, Stefan broke/popped my entire arm in place with his vampire speed and strength.

It was painful as hell!

Stefan quickly placed his hand over my mouth as he did this. I screamed/muffled loudly into his hand. My bones were breaking. After a LONG while...I started to heal without vampire blood in my system as I usually use. When it was all over I turned around to face Stefan. I soon started to cry in his chest, making muffled noises. From that moment on I realized that no matter what he does or says...I'll always trust him.

After a while I went home. I bandged up my wrist before I went to bed. I sighed as I laid down. I had learned that Elena was officially a vampire, Stefan and Elena are still in love, Tyler was alive, Bonnie's Grams was being tortured on the other side because of what Bonnie did with dark magic, Klaus was still fucking alive and around, and the council knew what we were. They also had files and reports on me stating I'm a witch, werewolf, vampire, but above all a Mantra. I didn't know what to do. Everything's changed now. I can't even imagine a way for us to get back to the way we used to be.

Elena's a vampire

Stefan obviously still has feelings for her

Tyler's alive, but for how long?

Jeremy has to deal with the whole 'my sister's a vampire' thing

Matt's still guilty over Elena's death

Damon is...still Damon (At least that hasn't changed!)

Rebekah and I are not really on friend terms at the moment

Klaus is still an obnoxious asshole! (as if he really developed in some way!?)

Caroline is okay for now

Melissa, I'm starting to notice how close she is with the council, hopefully she doesn't know anything

I, on the other hand, Had a crush on a vampire, who I also had slept with before, who was in love with my best friend, who is a vampire, who's brother is my ex boyfriend/companion, who's ex rival, who's also my cousin, who's a hybrid, who broke a sire bond, from an original hybrid ass, for his girlfriend, who's my close friend and my new vampire, that I mentioned earlier, friend's frienemy, and my witch friend's close/ best friend, who use to date, my vampire close friend's boyfriend and my ex boyfriend/ companion was sorta the reason why my vampire best friend died off Wickory Bridge, was now guilty for her death.

Now that I'm thinking this out right now, I noticed something. To other people they may think this is crazy, weird, insane and just not wroth it, but to me, I found it...

normal.

(Ana REALLY doesn't want to lose anymore people. She even sacrificed her left arm so Elena can finish her transition. I wouldn't want to be Ana right now!)


	39. Never Let Me Fall chapter 38

_Never Let Me Fall_

Stefan

Its been days since Elena has been a vampire. I was her mentor, and it was my responsibility to help her feed using an animal diet, instead of hurting innocent people. So far it was going well. We now were deep in a forest. I was teaching her how to use her vampire speed. I was behind her, placing her in a running position.

"I can't do it." She giggled. "Alright, it's like a starting line of a race, right? So you just push off every once of strength you have." I told her. "Yeah, but I was a cheerleader. I sucked at track." She told me. "Just concentrate, okay? You can do it." I told her. She crouched down and started to get ready for her running position. I held her steadily, placing my hands on her waist. "I can't. All I can think about is your hands on my body." She told me with a smile. "Oh okay." I told her, while removing my hands off her waist. "No, no, no. I- I didn't say to take them off. It feel good." She told me, while putting my hands back on her waist.

"Yeah. What does it feel like?" I asked her. "It feels like you're touching every nerve on my body." She told me. "Everything is heightened. Taste, smell, sight, touch." I whispered to her. I narrowed my head down and started kissing her neck. Suddenly, she turned around and started to kiss me. She placed her legs around my waist as I sped us into a tree. We continued to kiss passionately. I unzipped her jacket, as she helped get my shirt off. We kissed for a while longer.

This all suddenly felt so familiar.

Suddenly, she pushed me away and sped off. I stood there in confusion of what just happened. Two things puzzeled me. One: Where did Elena go and why? And Two: Why was I thinking of Ana as I kissed Elena?

I soon got reminded of that night at the ball with her, and at the parking lot during the 20's dance. The only difference between those reminders was that, when we first kissed we were compelled. But the second kiss was all on her own. I started to wonder. Her kiss was passionate and loving. It made me want more.

I snapped my head out of that thought and started to look for Elena. However, the thought wouldn't leave my mind, no matter how hard I tried. Elena's kind, selfless, warmhearted, and has compassion like no other. Ana, on the other other hand, was strong, well kept together, and never gave up on anyone. Elena and Ana were different in many ways. Ana and Elena, were both forgiving, they stood by your side no matter what, and no matter how bad things get they still stick around to help. Even after all the horrible things Ana saw me do during summer, after I bit her, tried to kill her off Wickory Bridge and made her life as complicated as it is, she still forgave me for it and she was still there for me through it. And I know in the end, she'll never give up on me that easily.

Yet, no matter what I felt for one I still felt something for the other. It's unfair for me to love them both. I know Elena loves me and so does Ana.

Did I feel the same way for them both? Yes.

Do I want to be with them both? Yes.

Do I want to be with them both, yet string them along as if we were in a never ending love triangle? NO! I don't! Yet I just found it hard to pick one.

Elena and I have history, ups and downs something a real relationship has...Even though what Ana and I had was just a one night stand, we still had history together, we were friends for 2 years and here we were in this situation after 2 years of bonding. We too had our on ups and downs too. I was completely torn between the two. My love for Elena will never die, but my love for Ana is unbearable...its as if there's this strong urge I have in for desire of her. That urge was 10 times as stronger as my normal blood lusting urge. As crazy as it seemed, I didn't even mind, when she kissed at the parking lot after the 20's dance. I enjoyed the passion. Maybe it explains, why I didn't pull back. I shook my head at this thought. I'm with Elena NOW! I can't be thinking about this! I NEED to get my head together, before I do something that I will regret forever.

Ana

It's been a few days since, I've last seen Elena. I was at home, doing nothing important really...until I got a text for Caroline. We've been texting each other lately.

_'OMG! Tyler just got shot by a hunter...hurry! And bring a bag just in case'- Caroline_

I didn't hesitate on running to the boarding house. Fuck the car!, I'm running!

"Oh, God...Tyler!" I shouted as I approached him inside the Salvatore house. I've never called Tyler by his first name before, usually it would be VERY rare or when something like a life or death experience happens!

"Yeah." He groaned in pain. "Oh, God...oh God...OH GOD!" I shouted again. "It's okay he'll be fine...did you bring the bag?" Caroline asked. I gave her an O positive blood bag. After a while, everything seemed fine. I started to calm down. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, but this guy knew what he was doing. His gloves were steeped with vervain. He was looking for a vampire and didn't hesitate for a second when he found one." Tyler told me. "What are those writings on the wooden bullets?" I asked. "I don't know...these etchings..." Stefan started. He tried to pick up a wooden bullet, but got burned by it. "What the...what just happened?" I asked him. "Are the bullets spelled?" Caroline asked too. "I don't know. They're something." Stefan said. "Hmm..." I started, "Maybe Bonnie might know. It wouldn't hurt to try?"

After a while, I left to go meet up with Elena. We were suppose to go to Pastor Young's funeral together. Honestly I didn't get why the WHOLE freaking town has to go to a Mystic Fall's citizens funeral EVERY TIME a citizen of Mystic Falls dies?! I wore a plain black dress and a black headband piece over my head. My hair was opened, and I added darker eyeshadow and slightly darker lipstick to me. I soon went to the funeral to help pass out filers/pamphlets to people, who walked by. At least that was the job Elena, Matt and I got stuck with. Elena and I soon went to talk to April Young, the Pastor's daughter.

"Don't you think it's weird and funny that not too long ago this man locked us up in cages, shot Stefan, vervained Rebekah, and I had to break every bone in my arm to feed you so you can finish your transition, yet here we are at the dudes funeral and being nice and saying nice things about him as if none of the shit I just told you ever happened!" I told her quietly as we were walking towards April. Thank God she wasn't close enough to us to hear it! "Be nice. Whether or not what he did he still didn't deserve to die the way he did." Elena told me. "He sort of did." I mumbled quietly under my breath. Elena snapped me a look, but lost it once we got next to April.

Wow. A three minute conversation with the chick and my head's already wanting to explode! She was so fucking annoying...like Matt! I held on for a LONG while, but when Elena excused herself, I knew it was my chance and cue to follow her and escape this girl, who's playing the pity card on me.

"Elena...Elena slow down!" I told her as she was walking really fast down the hallway, that it seemed as if she was running. We ended up in the funeral's bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind us. As I turned back to face Elena I saw her throw up blood on and in the toilet. She started gasping for air slightly. "Oh. My. God." I said as I saw this. I've seen terrifying things in my life before, but this was now added to the top 5 things that scare the shit out of me!

Elena soon got up and threw up some more. This time practically all over the sink. I had some on my dress too. I've seen a major blood bath before, but this one was THE MAJOR blood bath! "Fuck!" I said under my breath as I noticed the huge gap of blood on the front of my dress. The fucking front of it!

Elena was upset and started to panic. "What are we gonna do!?" I asked mainly to myself. "I don't know!" Elena said in despair. A thought came to me. "We can't go out there looking like this. Call Damon and tell him to get us some back up funeral clothes. NOW!" I told her. Elena didn't hesitate on calling Damon after that. As she called Damon I looked around at all the blood. I felt as if I was gonna throw up too when I first glanced at it, but now it looked as if it was part of the scenery. After a while, Elena and I started to clean it up. I cleaned the sink as she did the toilet. I've never cleaned the inside of a toilet before, and I wasn't gonna start by this! Melissa usually did it. Most of the time when she's off. A thought soon started to hit me. Melissa was still getting close with the council and she was bound to find out about everything soon. I knew at this point that I was going to have to tell her, either sooner or later and with my luck, it's gonna be sooner.

Later on Elena was on the phone with Damon. Again. I soon heard and saw the doorknob turn, but it couldn't open, since I had locked it earlier. I, stupidly, was about to unlock it, but stopped when Elena said in a quiet, but I can still hear whisper, "Don't it's not Damon!" "Okay." I said in the same voice. "Sorry, there's somebody already in here!" I shouted out loud, so who ever was outside the door could hear it and leave. "Tell Damon to hurry!" I said to Elena in the same voice I used earlier. "Okay." She replied, the same way I did before, and told Damon on the phone to hurry. After a minute or two, someone knock on the door. I could tell from the Bourbon mixed with a muskey cologne near the door, that it was Damon. I opened the door slightly, just to be certain. I poked my head out to see him with two dresses over his shoulder neatly wrapped up. And clean.

"Oh thank god! Damon you're a life saver." I told him. He hand me the two dresses, until suddenly I saw a figure in the corner of my eye. I spotted a bold black man, who was sitting on the couch/waiting room. "Um...sorry I kept you waiting...we uh...we spilt coffee on our dresses." I told him. I don't know why or what, but something about him made me nervous and it made me want to quickly slam the door shut before something happens. "No problem." The man said. I gave him a weak, but sturdy quick smile before nodding at Damon and closing the door shut. I passed a dress to Elena and we started to change.

Her dress was black while mine was white as snow. It was the same as Elena's only a different color. When we got everything all tidied up, we went out of the bathroom. "I'm so sorry it took so long." Elena told the man. "No problem." The man told her. He kept glaring at me every so often. I was so torn between running away or not. He was very suspicious to me. I knew there was something up with him, I just couldn't place my finger on it and besides he also looked familiar.

"Well, enjoy your stay. We love visitors and the scenery is to die for." Damon said. He gasped and placed a hand over his mouth and said, "Funeral pun. To soon. Sorry." I rolled my eyes slightly. After that we left with him outside. I decided to go back inside, where I spotted Tyler and Caroline already in there seats.

"Are you okay?" I asked Tyler with a whisper. "Yeah...I'm fine...what about you? I haven't seen you since the hole 'hid Klaus's body' thing. How you holding up?" He asked in the same volume. "I've been better. And worse." I told him. I'm not sure if he knew what I meant. Neither did I, but I didn't care at the moment. What I cared about was why and how come that strange man looked so familiar and why did I fear him for? "What are you doing here, Tyler?" I heard a familiar voice ask behind me. It was Stefan. "Being sensitive to the community's loss." He replied. I started to smile at this.

Now, why did I have a strange feeling that Caroline talked him into this?

"With a hunter out after you?" Stefan asked him. What hunter? "I'm not letting a hunter stop me from where I'm suppose to be." He told him. We were all whispering at that point. "And also, if he shows his face I'm gonna kick his ass." Caroline stated. "Good luck!" I whispered back to her with a smile.

Man, do I love it when Caroline kicks ass!

Stefan and I went to our seats. We sat two rows away from Elena, but next to each other. "Nice dress." He complimented. I blushed a bit. "Thank you, but it wasn't my first choice." I pointed out. "I know. so...how you've been?" He started out. "I'm fine, I guess. What about you?" I asked changing subjects. I didn't feel like talking about myself today, since OBVIOUSLY I really wasn't doing well at all!

"Fine." Stefan answered. We stopped at that point and looked at each other for a bit. It lasted a bit but broke when Elena was doing her speech. Did we just have a bit of an eye conversation? Cause I was too busy looking into his eyes to really understand what just happened. Obviously, it was about us and what we were gonna do, because OBVIOUSLY we can't pretend that we DIDN'T kiss TWICE and that we DIDN'T have sex together. And maybe enjoyed it.

Damon came in and went straight to a bowl that held holy water and started making a cross sign from his head to his chest and shoulder. I shook my head and rolled my eyes slightly. What a show off! He sat down in a seat next to Stefan. Everything was fine, until something was wrong with the air. It reaked something. and it was very familiar too. I soon realized what it was.

"Do you smell, what I smell?" I asked Stefan in a whisper. "Mmh." He replied back. Blood. "Nobody move. Don't turn around, it's a trap." Damon told us all, without turning his head. "I...um..." Elena stumbled. She was still a newbie vampire and didn't know or mastered the ability to keep control like Stefan. She was struggling up there. Stefan soon got up and came to her rescue. He helped her get off stage, before something 'freaky' happened on there. If you know what I mean.

"The blood. Stefan, the blood, I can smell it. There's so much." Elena told him, once they came to their seats. Stefan tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working. As for Damon,... he was threatening to kill who ever started the blood. Obviously, this hunter guy, I kept hearing about. Matt soon gave in and held Elena. In the end everything was okay, until...

Tyler made a speech

"Back in the first grade, I was a brat (So true) who couldn't be bothered with team sports. Didn't care about anything that didn't affect me. (Okay, okay...your point is?) But he was the one who made me understand (Really?) how important it was to being a part of a team; (Oh) a community. Of giving yourself for the sake of..." Tyler said, a bit quickly I suppose. Then suddenly.

Bang!

Everyone screamed and ran out of the church by the sound of the gun shot, except the people that knew he was a hybrid and was STILL breathing! Even though I knew he'd be fine, I was still worried and a bit scared for him. A lot of people had died in Mystic Falls, before and now, and with our luck, I'm REALLY trying my best not to lose anyone, especially the people I care deeply about.

Night of the Lanterns

After everything that morning, I still had the courage to walk outside in the middle of the night, to meet up with Stefan and the others for something important. I walked up to them. There I saw Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Jeremy, Bonnie and Damon. "Hey...um...what's up over here?" I asked in confusion. "We're learning to let go of our past officially. Here." Caroline told me, while handing me a lantern.

"Okay, I'm still lost can somebody help me? Please!" I stated. "Like Caroline said, this is the night we finally let go of the past. The night where we celebrate the ones we have lost. Especially recently." Stefan told me. "Um...okay? But I don't get it...why lanterns?" I asked. "It symbolises 'letting go of the past'." Bonnie explained to me.

Now I got it. Sorta I guess.

"This is for my uncle Zach and my friend Lexi and Alaric." Stefan said, before lighting his lantern.

Doesn't he mean nephew?

"This is for Vicki." Matt said, before lighting his lantern.

Well, that was pretty much very predictable!

"This is for my dad. And Tyler's." Caroline said, before lighting her lantern.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about Uncle Richard. What an ass!

"This is for our parents, Vicki, Ana, Jenna, and Alaric." Jeremy said, before lighting his lantern. He passed the lighter down to Damon. "No way. I'm not doing this." Damon protested, before leaving. I shook my head. At least Damon hasn't changed!

"This is for my Grams." Bonnie said, before lighting her lantern.

"This um...is for my Mom, my Dad, Jenna, everyone that I've lost, and everyone that this towns lost, and for me... I guess." Elena said, before lighting her lantern.

Which Mom and Dad?!

It was now my turn. I took a deep breath. "This is for my parents, my uncle Richard, my grandparents, Jenna, Vicki, Alaric, Rose, Tervor, Amelia, Lexi, Elena and Jeremy's parents, Bonnie's Grams, the old Elena and...well...anyone else in the future." I said, before lighting my lantern.

After a while, one by one we started to let go of our lanterns. They floated up high to the sky. I never that I'd say this but, it actually hit me as soon as it started to go up and up slowly but surely. I wanted to cry, but I didn't even though the tears were already forming. I was next to Stefan and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He soon brought me close and hugged me. He soon kissed the top of my temple. We just stood like that for a while, watching the lanterns float. It was a beautiful sight to see. Sure, by tomorrow... we will all go back to our normal fucked up supernatural dilemmaing lives. But right here, right now, was our time to grief and let go. To start fresh. To turn over a new leaf. And also, for the first time in my life...

I finally let go.

(The episode was great and so was this chapter. I keep dying every time I read Stefan and Ana's scene's. They're so...perfect! I really do hope they hit it off. But due to all the drama lately and the hunter on the loose, it might not happen right away. Sorry! Anyway, tell me what you think? I'm pretty sure this season 4 fanfic will turn out well.)


	40. Never Let Me Fall chapter 39

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was time for school, which is funny since I barely go to school. I thank Damon for dealing with my principal years go. I went to first period. I went to sit behind Elena, as usual. Everything was fine, until suddenly it hit me.

Alaric was no longer...uh...alive, meaning he wasn't our history teacher anymore. Well,...that's a total bummer!

Elena looked as if she was about to cry. "It's the first time we've been back in Alaric's class." Stefan pointed out. "Are you okay?" I asked Elena. "First period and I'm ready to bawl my eyes out." Elena said. Soon Rebekah entered the classroom. "Morning everyone." She said. "Morning, Rebekah." I said. I literally slapped my hand over my mouth after saying that.

Why did I just say that!? I'm suppose to fucking hate her for what she did to Elena!

"Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." Elena said to herself. I smiled a bit trying to prevent myself from laughing. I bet Stefan saw it too. "So, I'm throwing a little anti- curfew party at my new house. It starts at fifth period and goes til whenever, spread the word." Rebekah announced. "You're welcome to join, Elena and Ana, if you want to bury the hatchet." She told us. "Oh dear God..." I said, so quietly under my breath, I doubt ANY vampire was able to catch it up that quickly. She handed us both the fliers to the party. "That's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena said. I wasn't even entirely sure if that was a compliment or an insult or both or... what ever!

"Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Rebekah told us. "A new house? Did your brother finally decided to kick you out?" I asked her. "No. He didn't kick me out, I left." She stated. Everything was going well until Elena HAD to bring it up! "So you left the one person on earth that actually likes you?" I mentally face plumed my face.

We were SO FUCKING CLOSE to putting it all behind us! "Well, your boyfriend liked me once...actually, a lot more than once." She said, now activating her bitch mode face. "Why are you still in town, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" Stefan asked her. "Well, history's my favorite class. Actually, where's Mr. Saltzman..." She asked in a fake way. "Oh, that's right, I killed him."

Bitch fight starts in 5...4...

Elena picked up her pencil and used her super strength and speed to throw it at Rebekah, who caught it quickly and threw it back at Elena, which stabbed her in the shoulder, making her bleed from the pencil, since it's made of wood. They glare at each other, then Elena takes the pencil out of her now wounded shoulder, gets up and walks away into the hallway. Stefan and I followed behind.

Huh...I guess the whole bitch fight started quicker than I thought!

"Just breath, just breath. You haven't felt this kind of rage before." Stefan told her. We were talking near the lockers. "It's okay, Elena just calm down. Breath, Elena breath." I told her. "I hate her." She said. We ALL hated her! "No you don't you're just upset." I told her calmly. Lying slightly a bit. "I didn't think I was capable of hate, but I hate her and I hate that I hate her." Elena told us. I sighed a bit.

How can I explain to a newbie vampire, who's feelings are heightened to calm down? How!?

Elena looked at Stefan and I for a moment then looked over Stefan's shoulder. "That's the hunter." She said. Stefan and I turned around and started looking in her direction. The man, that I meet outside the bathroom in church during Pastor Young's funeral, was the fucking hunter!? I felt fear and the urge to run away down to Mexico wash over my face and brain once I saw him. This dude was some how, I don't know how but he was, bad news to me! It was as if every single time I saw him, I felt this fear in me as if he was dangerous and I should leave the building IMMEDEIATELY! Yet I don't know why!

"That's the...the hunter!?" I asked in a whisper. Elena nodded slightly. "What the hell is he doing here?" Stefan asked, mainly himself. The hunter started walking towards Jeremy, who was at his locker. "Jeremy, no." Elena said. Elena started walking towards Jeremy, but Stefan and I blocked/stopped her from going any further.

"No! Elena, are you crazy!?" I asked her in a whisper. Why on EARTH was I whispering for?! Stefan told Elena about her shoulder, that was still dripping with blood from her so called 'previous fight'. When Elena left to clean it up Stefan and I went to follow Jeremy to make sure he'd be alright. Jeremy and the hunter were in a class room talking alone, with just the two of them. Stefan and I stood a good distance away from them.

Since Stefan could hear from afar, he could easily hear their conversation without being in the same room with them. I, on the other hand, couldn't hear from afar...so...I had to wait.

After a while, Elena, Stefan, and I all 'agreed' to go to Rebekah's party. Elena and I were in Damon's room. We were looking for Bourbon to get in the party, since almost every partier needs to bring at least drinks or snacks. Its in their nature!

"Hope you plan on cleaning this up." Damon said as he walked in. Elena flinched a bit at the sound of his voice. I looked at her in confusion. Can't vampires sense everything or everyone BEFORE they enter a room? But then again we're talking about a newbie here. so...

"We need bourbon to get into Rebekah's party. Yours is better than Stefan's." Elena told him. Once again I looked at her in confusion.

Does Stefan even DRINK Bourbon?!

"Top drawer in the dresser." He told us. Elena opened the top drawer and we both searched through it. "Thanks" Elena said, before we had searched. "You keep your alcohol in your underwear drawer?" Elena asked him, while holding a pair of his briefs in her hand. I shook my head at him.

Seriously, Damon? That's just wrong right there.

"No." He told us. "Liar, liar pants on fire, drawer's on DUI!" I said under my breath in a sing song way. "But you weren't looking for alcohol, were you? Do you think I'd actually leave the last remaining white oak stake, where a vampire can just walk in and take it?" Damon asked Elena. I looked at Elena in surprise.

I didn't know that!

Damon started taking off his shirt. I noticed some blood on his shoulder. "What happened to you?!" Elena and I asked. I was more concerned though. "Hunter mishap." He told us. I froze and flinched a bit at the mentioned hunter. Elena and I started walking towards Damon. "You know he was at my school today?" Elena asked him. "Yep. Jeremy told me." Damon said. "Jeremy told you?" I asked. "Wait, why were you talking to Jeremy?" Elena asked him. "Don't worry about it." Damon told her. "Damon, don't bring him into this." Elena told him. "It's too late for that." I said to myself under my breath. "Cherish the thought that he might be useful, Elena." Damon told her.

Damon was now shirtless and was about to undo his pants. "Staying for the show or...?" Damon asked us, once he popped his top jean button out. I was the first to leave and Elena followed me seconds later.

That...was weird.

After a while, I went back to my car driving off, telling Elena I'd met her at the party.

Rebekah's party

I had changed into a mini black skirt with chains dangling across and under it and a white shirt with a leather jacket on. With sliver jewelry. I wore my hair in wild curls and I added darker makeup. I soon went to the party. Nearly everyone couldn't keep their eyes off me. I looked like a bad ass in this thing!

"Hey!" I said to Stefan once I got inside. "Hey...what are you wearing?!" He asked me. I looked at him with a playful confusion on my face. "What? You don't like it?" He looked at me for a moment then said, "ah...no, I like it...its just a little bad ass for you." He told me. "What you don't think I'm bad?" I challenged him. "No..its just...you know you never came off to me as you know." He said. "No. I don't know, Stefan. I live in a town full of supernatural creatures, and no matter how bad it gets, I still stick around. If I wasn't a bad ass, I would have left town, the minute you told me you were a vampire." I told him, after taking his cup and taking a sip of it. Stefan just looked at me for a moment before I gave him back his cup.

"Needs a bit of a kick to it." I told him. "Yeah, I know...I don't do this kind of bear. At least not for this kind of party. Wanna come?" He asked me. "Sure why not. It IS a party after all." I told him. We started walking together to find something stronger to drink besides bear. "I'll be right back." He told me. He soon left. I started to 'Test drink' some other drinks. Finally, I found my old drinking friend. Vodika! I teared that bottle up!

I soon saw Elena and Stefan walking out the door, holding hands. Were they just leaving? I followed them shortly. Once I got outside I saw Elena was on the keg. Everyone was chanting 'drink' to her. I did the same, laughing a bit at Rebekah's face, when she saw that Elena was stealing her spotlight. After that, Elena and Stefan left. I went back inside the house. Suddenly, something didn't feel right.

My head was woozy and I couldn't see very well. The room was practically spinning and tilting. I closed my eyes and shook my head to make it stop, but it only got worse when I reopened them. I didn't know what was going on. I wasn't even THAT drunk to be having bad visions already. I started to run off. I couldn't drive, for fear I might wreck my baby car, so I just ran all the way home. It was brutal and dangerous, but I made it. I sat there on the floor of the doorway, curling up to a ball and hugging my knees. I felt weak all of a sudden. It was as if a part of me wanted to sleep it off, but another part of me was afraid, that if I did, I wouldn't wake up.

I looked at my hands and saw that veins were crawling up my arms. What the fuck was going on?! I quickly pulled out my phone and started to call someone. Stefan was the only person besides, Elena and Melissa and Tyler, that was on my speed dial. I called him, but he didn't pick up for some reason. I called at least fifteen times. I soon decided to give up. I forced myself to get up and walk outside. I started to walk off to the Boarding house. Once again it was brutal and dangerous, even more than the first time. By the time I got there, I ended up falling down to the front yard.

I laid there unable to move. I struggled and forced myself to move. My vision was getting worse and worse by the minute. "Stefan!" I shouted. I got no reply. I was about to shout out 'Damon', thinking he might be inside, but I didn't when a pair of arms picked me up. I couldn't really tell who it was. My vision soon blackened and I went blind at that point.

I soon reopened my eyes. Everything was fine, my vision was back to normal, but I still felt weak as if I was very ill.

"Come on Klaus, where the hell are you?!" I heard and saw Stefan say on his phone. He hung up and looked at Elena and then me. "Hey," He said to me. I was lying in a chair across from Elena, who was on the bed and looked as bad as me. We were in Stefan's room.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me. Well, what do you think?! I was too weak to reply. That, and I was lost in Stefan's eyes. He was next to me and close enough for me to see his black pupils. In them I saw my reflection.

Correction from earlier, I looked WAY worse than Elena right now!

I started gaining a bit of strength and asked, more to myself than to him, "Am I gonna die?" He looked at me with concern and said softly almost in a whisper, "No, Ana. You are not going to die. Klaus is on his way. And don't think like that. I will never let you die. I promise." I smiled weakly at him a bit, but stopped once Klaus entered the room. "You came." Stefan said. "I did. And for future references, one voice mail is just as effective as nine." Klaus told him.

If it wasn't for the fact that I may be dying soon and I hate Klaus, I would have laughed at that pun. "What's wrong, love?" Klaus asked both me and Elena. "They have werewolf venom in their system. You know you're the only one that can heal them, Klaus, please." Stefan told him. "And what would you have done if I was no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding me of the world, lets play that game for a moment, shall we?" Klaus told him.

I swear one of this days, when I'm strong enough, I will kick his ass!

Stefan angrily stepped forward, but didn't do anything, but said, "Whatever you want from me..." "I don't want anything from you, them, on the other hand...if you had called hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a flick about them dying. But, as it turns out, they may be of use to me after all." Klaus told him. He bit his wrist and gave Elena his blood. "Yes. There we go." He said. When, he was done, he came to me to do the same.

By the time he got to me, my vision darkened and I couldn't breath. '_Help!_ _Help me!'_ were the thoughts that I said, but nobody could hear. It was darker than last time, if that was even possible. I couldn't see, but I heard everything that was going on.

"Come on, come on. Drink already!"

"Klaus what's going on?!"

"She's not drinking!"

"What? Well make her drink!"

"I'm trying that, but she's refusing it for some reason."

"Refusing? Ana drink the blood!"

"Drink already, Ana...I need you to live!"

"Ana. Drink!"

"Come on already, Ana drink. Now!"

"Please, Ana come on you can do this."

"Come on!...hurry."

I gasped up. I still couldn't breath. I struggled and moved around. "Klaus, stop! You're choking her with your blood, it's too much. Klaus stop!" Stefan shouted at him with a warn. Klaus hesitated slightly, but stopped. I was breathing in and out heavily as if it was my VERY first time breathing.

There was too much blood in me. I started to gag and cough up blood uncontrollably. "What in the world!?" Klaus said to himself. "Klaus, help her!" Stefan told him. "I can heal her, but I don't know how to make her stop throwing up blood!" Klaus told him, in frustration. Stefan ran to my side and cupped my face, trying to stop me from throwing up. I looked him in the eyes. I breathed in and out slowly, as I started to stare at Stefan's eyes and he did the same. We stayed like that for a moment.

For some reason, I felt fine. He distracted me from my pain. Only just inches from the face. "My work here is done, I'll see you soon." Klaus said before leaving, making us both snap back into reality.

That was...um...awkward!

I soon got up and left. Stefan helped me get home by 'speed'. Once we got there, Stefan asked me, "You okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine...I'm just gonna go lay down for a bit." I told him. He nodded and soon left. I went inside and went straight to my room. I couldn't sleep since I had three text messages. The first one was from Tyler.

_'You are not gonna believe this. Wendy's back. And she's a werewolf!'-Tyler_

Wendy's fucking back!? And she's a werewolf!? I felt like going down there to see Tyler and punch that wench in the face after what she did to Tyler, but I was too weak. Maybe tomorrow. I soon opened the second message. It was from Damon.

_'Got into another hunter mishap. The new hunter in town is suppose to be 'one of the Five', or what ever that means. I might need your help with that later on.'- Damon_

I froze completely after reading that.

He's...he's...he's one of the Five!?

I remembered what Amelia said about the Five. They're dangerous and they kill descendents from Amelia. Well this CLEARLY explains, why I felt fear wash up over me every time I saw him! I soon opened the third message. It was from Unknown.

Well that's funny, I don't remember getting an unknown message or messenger before!

_'I know who you are and I'm coming for you and your friends too.' - Unknown. _

At that point, my phone literally dropped from my hand and fell on my pillow. The hunter from one of the Five, knew who I was and was now coming after me. I soon remembered what Amelia said.

_'Now that's a GOOD question. The only way I protected myself, was by running off and avoiding them my whole life. As for you, you could do the same or come up with a better strategy. Either way, if the Five's come to Mystic Falls and find you...you're screwed. And if I were you, I'd pack my bags, the second I find out they're in town.'_

Well, Amelia...they're in town now! I couldn't believe this was happening and with my luck, I knew for sure what situation I was in.

Well, I'm screwed!

(Yup she's screwed! As if that's never happened before right?! Any way Yes, Wendy's a werewolf...so she may come into my story. It'll be a shocker to see her and what Tyler might be thinking once he see's her after all this time. And as for Ana...her vampire gene has advantages and HUGE disadvantages!

So far we've seen Ana use her witch side,(Like giving Ester a witch mirgaine and making a locator spell by thought), her vampire side (When she attacked Gloria and how the werewolf bite/venom affects her) and maybe her werewolf side (Why she has mood swings, gets angry easily and after 'temporaily' killing Elijah she had the urge to kill again, especially vampires) and her mantra side (when she'd predict things, that would happen or come back into her life later on.) We'll learn more about her and her abilities eventually, so stick around!)


	41. Never Let Me Fall chapter 40

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was the next day, and I was freaking out! I couldn't sleep at ALL last night! Okay, maybe I'm lying a bit...I did sleep, but I slept around 4 in the morning and I had nightmares. So overall...I couldn't fucking sleep! I soon got a phone call by Stefan. "**Hey." **He said to me.** "Hey."** I replied. "**You okay? You don't sound okay?"** He asked. "**I couldn't sleep at night. I keep having nightmares about this hunter guy. Amelia told me about him, so I'm nervous."** I told him. "**Wait what? You can talk to Amelia? How's that even possible?"** He asked. "**I don't know but I need to talk to you about this."** I told him. "**Okay, I'm on my way." **He said. "**No! I mean, no don't worry about it...I'll come to you." **I told him. "**Um...okay? I'll be here at the Boarding house waiting then." **He said. "**Okay I'll see you there. Bye." **I said. "**Bye."** He said. I soon hung up the phone.

I don't know why, but I just don't feel comfortable inviting vampires into my house. And besides what if one of them becomes a 'Ripper' and rips my head off, because I 'INVITED' them in?! I changed into a jean jacket with a green flower patterned designed shirt on the bottom. And dark blue jeans with a designed belt for it. I wore brown leather boots to match the belt. I left my hair out with wavy curls. I only added purple eyeshadow and red lip gloss. I don't know why, but ever since the funeral for Pastor Young, I've been into darker shades of eyeshadow or makeup. I soon started to drive to the Boarding house.

The Boarding House

There I spotted Stefan and Damon sitting on the couch in the living room. "You told him!?" I asked Stefan in shock. "No. He overheard us talking and I had no choice, but to tell him." He confessed. I sighed and mentally face plumed my forehead. Of course! I sat down on the chair next to the couch, but away from them so I could face them clearly. "So tell me about your dream. The hunter in it what did he do?" Stefan asked me. I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm walking down the street in the middle of the night and he comes out and shoots me in the back and strangles me to death. In the end he say's "I won't let you release him!" and then he snaps my neck. I don't know what he means by that, but it scares me. Also the hunter is one of the Five. I know because Amelia told me." "Well, what else did she say?" Stefan asked. "I don't know, but I'll try contacting her." I said. "Contacting her? What do you mean by that?!" Damon asked. I looked at them in surprise in confusion. "You guys do know she's dead and she's a ghost and only I can contact her, right?" I asked them. They looked at me for a moment and were silent. They didn't say a word for a while. I could tell in their eyes that they didn't know that.

In Damon's eyes I saw Anger, betrayal, distrust, but also pain and guilt. As for Stefan, I saw Sadness, devastation, and regret, and also guilt too. "Do it." Stefan said quietly. He was obviously still upset on hearing the sudden news, just now, after all this time. "Um...Amelia...you there?" I started out. "Oh fine...Amelia we summon you...please show yourself. Oh come on Amelia where are you!?" I was starting to get pissed. "What is it?" Amelia asked me. "They want to know about the Five...you didn't tell me much." I said to her. Damon and Stefan couldn't see or hear her. But I could.

"Tell them to not mess with this hunter. He'll kill you all if you do!" Amelia told me. "She said not to mess with them, or else we're screwed." I translated to them. "Tell her that, I don't care and I'm still gonna kill him!" Damon told me. "I can hear you!" Amelia shouted at him, even though he couldn't hear it. "She can already hear you." "Wait so...she can see and hear us, but we can't see or hear her?" Stefan asked me. "Yup, pretty much." I told him. "Tell them that they need to listen to me. They'll be in great danger if they mess with the hunter." Amelia told me. "She said that we'll all be in great danger if we mess with the hunter." I told them.

"Well, I don't care about listening to Amelia! Amelia what are you hiding from me?! Tell me why you're such a scaredy cat, when it comes to the Five?!" Damon asked her, he was now standing up using his threatening voice. "Don't test me Damon. I'm trying to help you!" Amelia shouted at him. "She's trying to help you Damon!" I shouted at him. "Tell me what it is Amelia?...is it that you're weaker now as a ghost or you've always been weak!" Damon spat out. "Stop it Damon!" Stefan told him. "Fine then, Damon. You wanna talk lets talk! You... me. Now!" Amelia said. "What are you talking about you can't communicate with him. He won't and can't hear you." I reminded her.

"I have my ways, Ana. In order for me to go back long enough to finish my business is to use the body of my doppelganger." She told me. I looked at her in confusion. "Doppelganger? You don't have a Dop..." It soon hit me.

I'M the Doppelganger!

"No... Amelia, don't please! You...you can't do this... you can't!" I shouted at her. She grabbed my head with her hands and started adding pressure to it. "AHH!" I winced in pain. "What's going on!? Ana what's going on!?" Stefan asked me in fear. I was in serious mental pain. Talk about a BAD headache. "OW! NO! Amelia... please!" I shouted in pain. Stefan ran to my side in comfort. "GET. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD!" I shouted over my lungs. After a minute or two I couldn't fight it anymore. I collapsed and blacked out.

Stefan

Oh. My. God. What just happened!?

"Ana?...Ana! Come on wake up, Ana wake up!" I shouted at her, while shaking her slightly so she could wake up. I didn't get a respond. After a short moment everything was quiet until she gasped up in the air.

"Oh thank God!...are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment then looked around her surroundings. "I'm fine." She told me. We looked at each other for a minute, until she said, "You can let go of me now." I looked at her in confusion, then I looked down, where I saw my hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh." I said to myself. I helped her get up. Once she was in standing position, she looked at Damon a bit angrily. Then she started to break her neck, then arms, then back and then legs. "Ahh! It's SOO good to stretch again!" She said. It soon hit me.

"Amelia..." I said nearly under my breath in shock. "Yes? Oh and it's good to see you again." She said smiling at me. She then turned to face Damon, who was in shock of seeing Amelia in person...ish again. Amelia folded her hands together as she looked at Damon. She soon said to him, before smirking, "You wanna talk Damon? Lets talk." She sped over to Damon and snapped his neck. "Don't worry...he'll be up in about 2 hours. I'll meet you at the car." Amelia told me before leaving the house. I quietly followed behind.

Amelia

God, it's good to be back! After 'teaching' my Damon a little lesson. Stefan and I went to see my old flame Klaus. He would freak, if he knew it was me and not Ana! "So...Stefan...how you've been?" I asked him. We were in my I mean...Ana's car driving off to see Klaus. Stefan gave me the directions.

"I'm fine. What about you?" He asked me. I knew he was lying a bit. "Great! no...Fantastic! I haven't felt so...so...Alive before in my entire life!" I told him. "Really? Why?" He asked me. I looked at him and said, "I've been a human for 17 years, a vampire for 499 years and a ghost for 23 years. Obviously, I've forgotten what it's like to be human again!" He smiled at me and I smiled back. I'm so glad he's no longer a Ripper anymore! Now we can go back to being what we used to be. Good ol human 1864 friends...in modern vampire style!

We went to Klaus's mansion, which seemed nice. After all these years, Klaus still had a bit of class, when it came to fashion. Stefan and I soon entered a room where the hunter was chained up. I IMMEDIATELY left the room the minute I saw him. Coming up with some lame human excuse of course!

"So what's with the home invasion?" Klaus asked us eventually. "Damon said you knew something about this guy. Now, I should have figured out that you were up to something when you healed Elena from the werewolf poison without asking for anything in return." Stefan started out. "I was feeling benevolent." Klaus claimed. "You're never benevolent." I scoffed, in my best Ana voice.

To be honest, there were moments when he WAS kind to me, but from what I saw him do these last few years to others, I say other wise.

"Who's this guy? What's the five?" Stefan questioned. I, personally, knew what the five were, but I didn't know that much information about them, so I figured it might be nice to stick around. "So many questions." Klaus stated. "Yet so much time on our hands, might as well hear your 'fairytale'." I teased a bit. Klaus glanced over at me and said, "Fine." He soon glanced at Stefan, "You might actually be useful in persuading my sister to cooperate."

Hearing him mention Rebekah made my heart swell, well...technically Ana's heart but...never mind! Soon Klaus started to tell use his story "The brotherhood of the five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters (Tell me about it!). We crossed paths with them in the 12th century, Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as they conquered the South. Feeding, turning, people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure."

"So these hunters have been around for over nine hundred years!?" I wondered. "Apparently. Though our friend in the other room is the first I've seen since then. Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." Klaus stated a bit. "Yeah." I mouthed in silence. "And Rebekah had a thing for one of them?" Stefan asked.

It doesn't really surprise me if she did. The poor girls been looking for love since the day she turned over a millenium years ago.

"Oh she didn't just have a thing. She fell in love with him. He told her all his secrets. Which I will gladly share with you provided you to do one thing for me." Klaus told Stefan. "Which is?" I cautiously asked.

If I remember correctly, Klaus ALWAYS tends to find loopholes in his 'deals' or 'promises', and most of the time his 'minions' or 'pawns' end up dead. And I rather NOT lose my best friend right now...or ever for that matter!

"Get Rebekah over here. She's being stubborn and hateful.." Klaus started. "For a reason!" I interrupted. "Watch your tongue, little girl!" Klaus snapped at my interruptance.

No...he did NOT just call me a 'LITTLE GIRL!' I've been called many things in my day, but this was just over the line offensive...at least to me it was.

Obviously sensing the hot and heavy tension in the air, Stefan took a hold of my hand and caressed it with his thumb, calming me down slightly in the process. This is why I loved Stefan, he new the EXACT moment when I'm about to snap or not and knows exactly what to do at these crises!

"Well...what's in it for me?" Stefan asked Klaus. "Just get her here and I'll tell you. Oh, and Stefan, trust me when I say this: that hunter in there holds the answers to all of your prayers." Klaus told him. Eventually Stefan and I went back to Ana's car and drove to the Grill.

"Soo...what's with you and Klaus?" Stefan asked me. "What do you mean?" I quickly avoided the question, in my regular voice. "You and Klaus were pretty hot and heavy when it came to the tension between you two. More from you than to him though." Stefan clarified. "Don't you know we dated in the 20's?" I recalled. "Ah yeah, I remember. But you were so happy with him. In love. What happened?" Stefan wondered with curiosity. I rolled my eyes and stated,

"1: I was never really in love with him, he was the one that was IN love with me! 2: It's a LONG and COMPLICATED tragic story that I rather NOT talk about right now, just know that we haven't seen each other since the 20's for a REASON!" Stefan nodded slowly eventually. "So what's going on between you and my Doppelganger?" I wondered Stefan immediately froze and quickly glanced at me, as I was smirking at his sudden reaction to 'the twist of question' events.

"What did you do to her anyway?!" Stefan asked in alarm, easily ignoring the question. "She's perfectly fine Stefan. I won't be in this body for long. It's only for the day. Think of it as a loaner." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. "Honestly, Stefan, she's fine. By tomorrow she'll be in her body and I'll be on the other side. I swear." I told him. "Now answer the question, you've been clearly avoiding!" "There's nothing going on between me and Ana." Stefan told me almost automatically.

"Oh really? Stefan I've been on the other side for over 10 years. I've been watching over my bloodline, Ana's family life, which is quite dysfunctional if you ask me, and her relationships with the people she cares about, including you. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Admit it, you love her!" I told him. "You're absolutely, completely,...delusional." Stefan said quietly to himself, (EVEN THOUGH I CAN HEAR!)

"So you _**don'**_t love her?" I switched it on purpose. "No I do love her..I just.." He started. "Told ya!" I 'rested my case'. "I do NOT love her!" He stated strongly. "Then why did you sleep with her, let her kiss you again, and eye sex her over the phone, probably wondering what she might be wearing." I asked him.

"1: I NEVER eye sexed her! And 2: I...I don't know." He admitted slightly. "You don't know why you slept with her or why you kissed her back at the 20's dance?" I added. "Both." Stefan admitted. "My God Stefan, you're worse than your girlfriend!" I declared to him "Wha...Elena? What do you mean?" Stefan asked me.

I wanted to be a good friend to Stefan and tell him the truth, but I didn't want to hurt him either in the process. Eventually SOMEONE will tell him. And that someone won't be me apparently. "I..uh..I...do you even love her Stefan?" I stumbled a bit. "Of course I do." "And Ana?" I questioned. "Oh." Stefan said in realization. "I see where you're going if this."

"Don't be like Katherine and Elena, Stefan. You have to choose the girl you love. The love of your life. It won't be easy but you'll know when the time comes." I told him. "How do I know if I make the right choice?" Stefan wondered. "You just do. All I know is... love isn't easy. It isn't all 'rainbows and sunshine'. You have your ups and your downs, your best moments and your worst, but love is just...a powerful little thing. I use to remember the old saying 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And we are NOT weak!' it is true, we're not weak and it IS our greatest weakness, aside from vervain and human blood lust. But you need to find that person who's love for you isn't your weakness, but your strength too. Someone who loves you for who you really are, even your biggest flaws. Someone who gives you a reason to live, a reason to fight, and a reason to never give up, even on hope. Trust me Stefan, when you find that 'someone' never let her go and keep fighting for her till the end of time. It'll all be worth it in the end." I told him, poetically.

After a LONG while, we all ended up sitting at the dinner table, with Rebekah. I haven't seen Rebekah since the 20's and it was REALLY hard to stay in character and not hug her to death and tell her how much I missed her at the same time. We were talking about the Five and let me just say, I shundered in fear on the inside by the mention of them. So basically,... I was in FULL fear the whole damn dinner!

The food on the other hand was amazing! It made me wonder, if Ana made it, considering last time she cooked for the originals she made a HUGE feast... so there's a chance this might be leftovers. Time and time started to pass. I was practically the ONLY one that was eating really! Everyone else was talking, except me. And I was eating like a DANG pig! As if I hadn't eaten before.

Well, news flash...I hadn't eaten in the last 23 years! Thank you every much!

After the end of the MOST UNPLEASANT dinner I've ever been to...EVER! We soon left. Thank God!

We were at the Boarding House, where we waited for Rebekah. She soon arrived. She told us where the sword that helped us translate the tattoos were, and in the end Klaus daggered her...again.

"I can't believe you!" I said as tears started forming in my eyes. I was outside and so was Klaus, he was about to leave but turned around to face me. "What in bloody hell are you babbling about?" He asked me. "You daggered your own sister more than once. You've ruined her life! I can't believe you! I really thought for a moment you'd change, but I guess I was a complete and oughter fool to believe that. You haven't changed, Nik, and you never will!" I spat out at him. He looked at me stunned.

Klaus

Did she just call me Nik? She's never called me that before...unless...no, no, no that can't be...it's impossible! I focused on her chest and heard her beating heart, but it was faint. How strange?

Amelia

"How dare you talk back to me like that?! You are my minion!" He yelled. "You don't control me, Nik. You never had and you never will." I told him. He sped up to me and grabbed my throat and yelled out, "How dare you!" "You don't scare, Nik. The day you tried to bite my neck giving me werewolf venom, but failed in the 20's, was the day you lost me. You said you loved me, always and forever. But do you really know what love is Nik? Do you really? And just so you know...I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to Katerina and my entire family. You...you did this to us. You destroyed my entire family. Its because of you, Katerina and I had to run for the rest of our lives. Just so we could live. And we never left each others side no matter what. Now that's REAL love right there, Nik. Where's yours?" I told him, before walking off. "Amelia!" He shouted out to me in realization. I kept on walking not even looking back at him.

"I'm sorry...for everything..." He said very quietly, that I almost didn't pick it up at first. He soon sped away. I walked a LONG way to Ana's house and went inside. "Hey! Where have you been?" Ana's sister...I mean...Melissa said. "I...er...was with Stefan. We hung out today." I told her. "Well that's cool. Hey you wanna watch 'Just Go With It'?" She asked me. "Um...I'll pass. Maybe later." I told her. "Alright then, your lost!" She told me slightly in a sing song way. I went up to what appeared to be Ana's room. I didn't have enough magic to stay in Ana's body. I sat down in the bed and laid down. I was facing the ceiling before closing my eyes. I stood like that for a while. It was time for me to go back to the Other side, as it was what we called it. I started to think for a moment, what Ana was gonna do if the hunter went after her. After a while, the time came. The magic got consumed and it was all over. Just like that.

Ana

I gasped out breathing for oxygen. What the fuck just happened!? I didn't remember what happened at all. The last thing I remembered was Stefan running to my side to comfort me as I was in pain. But that was it! It just stopped there. And here I was in my bed room. I don't even remember, HOW I got here in the first place.

I closed my eyes and started to think things through of what happened. But nothing came up. My mind was completely blank. I practically was knocked out and...uh... blacked out for the entire day! And I don't remember none of it! I started to get ready for bed. As soon as I got to bed a thought came to my head. It was my dream. I soon realized something in that dream.

He had a tattoo. That and the hunter in my dream was very blurry and his voice was deep. Like Bonnie had told me long ago, sometimes my dreams are like visions. But in this so called 'vision dream', I realized, who the hunter in my dream was that killed me.

It was Jeremy.

(This was so cool to see Amelia again in person...ish. Any way Klaus obviously has some feelings for Amelia, but wants to move on...(With Caroline I presume!) Any way it was a cool chapter...what's shocking is the ending! LOL, and to think they were friends now!)


	42. Never Let Me Fall chapter 41

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was a day later. I didn't feel like going to school, since I was dealing with my own problems. I called Stefan to ask him if maybe he could tell me what happened yesterday, since I blacked out most of it. I got no reply. I called and called and called. Same thing with the texting and voice mailing. Na Da! Nothing! NEGATIVE! Nope! I must have called, texted, and voice mailed him about 15 times. Which would add to about...(Calculating...)

45 ways of communicating him throughout cell wise!

I started to huff and puff in frustration. Why wouldn't he fucking pick up already!? I gave up and started to call Jeremy. I hadn't heard from him, since the whole, 'Elena being a vampire... duh, duh, duh!' drama/ dilemma. He didn't pick up. I got frustrated again. This was just like that time when Elena got kidnapped by Rose and I tried calling everyone to see what was going on, but NOBODY fucking answered! I soon realized I had a text from Jeremy, earlier that I forgotten to answer.

_'Hunter at Mystic Grill with hostages. They all die by sundown.'-Jeremy._

It didn't take me long to realize, that this text wasn't from Jeremy. Something was wrong, and in order for me to figure it out...was to go to the Grill. (GULP!)

There it was. The Grill. I gulped a bit, as I started walking towards the doorway. My Dad always use to tell me to face my fears instead of running away from them, but THIS one was the one that, I'd never thought I'd listen in on Dad's advice too! I sighed a bit.

Right now... I was hesitating.

I closed my eyes a bit, but opened them. I soon forced myself to walk inside. Lord give me strength! It didn't take long for fear to wash up over me, once I got into the middle of the Grill. There I saw the hunter. Jeremy, Matt, and Pastor Young's daughter, April were sitting down at a table. Obviously they were held hostages. The hunter turned to look at me.

I'm going to die today aren't I? I shook that thought out of my head and forced myself to walk up to him. I was trembling with fear on the inside. It hurt so bad I felt like crying. I soon decided to keep my tears inside and unnoticeable. No matter how bad it got.

"We finally meet again." He said. He walked slowly up to me. We were a few distance away, but not long enough that I would feel safe though. "Yeah." I said with a shaky voice. I mentally face plumed my head. Man, do I HATE being weak!

"So...tell me little girl, what are you. You're not human or a vampire, yet you get infected by wolf venom. Why?" He asked me, a bit playfully. "I'm a Mantra." I told him, using a stronger voice than last time. "Mantra's are humans that can predict the future. Don't lie to me." He told me. "I'm not. This may sound crazy, but I come from a long line of supernatural creatures. Its because of that, that I have both werewolf, vampire, witch, but mostly mantras, in my genes." I told him. I looked at him up and down and said, "And you'd think your the one with a messed up family tree considering you're one of the Five, but I guess I beat you by a mile." He didn't look amused. He started back to walking towards me. We were soon face to face with only a little space to give a gap between us.

"Why do you look like her?" He asked me. "You mean Amelia? I'm suppose to be descendent from her. What's your excuse?" I asked him.

For some reason, I didn't feel scared anymore. Talking to him was like... talking to Klaus. Where I get to CRUSH him with my words!

"Hmm..." He said. He soon grabbed my hand and dragged me with him. Okay...NOW my fear is back! I looked over at Matt, Jeremy, and April at their table, as the hunter dragged me. They looked worried, scared, angry and confused. I shared the same expression for all of them.

"So...what business do you want with me?" I asked him, once April and Matt left. "Honestly, I want nothing to do with you...but, I'm told that you'll be useful and important, once my tattoo mark is complete." He told me. "And what is that?" I asked him. "I don't know. I still don't have enough information." He told me. "Who told you?" I asked. "I'm told not to tell." He said. "So...basically...someone compelled you not to tell, right?" I stated, thinking he was associating with a vampire. "Hunters for the Five can't be compelled." He told me. I looked at him in surprise.

He can't be compelled! Now this is jacked up!

"So...who ever this dude is that you have business with, why does he need me for really? And what are you getting from this?" I asked him. "He told me, you're suppose to be special, and that you'd be needed once my mark was complete. He kept going on and on about how you HAVE to be there and ready, especially the ending, where you're needed the most. I don't really see why he needs you, but he does. You're the following key to the map. And, also to answer your other question, the only thing I'm 'getting' out of all of this is the truth about my history. And my story." He told me. I looked at him for a moment, before looking down at the ground.

"So you have NO idea about what your tattoo means? Do you?" I asked him. He shook his head, meaning a 'no'. I sighed a bit. We all soon started to wait.

An hour or so had passed and some stupid hybrid of Klaus, was dumb enough to get in here and activate a bobby trap and die.

Oh well, he was a lost cause anyway. He's WAY better off dead then sired to fucking Klaus!

After a while, I heard a voice that I thought I'd never hear! "Conner, you don't have to do this!" He said. "Stefan!" Jeremy and I both said. I was relieved to hear him, yet a bit worried at the same time. This hunter guy, or Conner, or whatever he's called, means business and like Amelia had said more then three or two times...

DO NOT MESS WITH THE FUCKING FIVE!

I started to hear a ticking sound. I looked over to see Jeremy was standing on a bobby trap, that was a ticking bomb.

Oh shit! I'm sure Jeremy heard it, because he stood still and DARED not move a muscle. "Conner, we can end this right now! Just put the gun down and come with me!" Stefan told him. "Sure. Come out, I'll hand the gun over." Conner told him. I didn't believe what he just said even for a second. "Think about this. No one has to die. I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Stefan told him. "I don't make deals with vampires!" Conner told him.

Ola lay!

"Listen to me, if you die right now, then your whole life, all that killing; it'll be for nothing." Stefan told him, "I can give you the truth. Just put the gun down and let Jeremy and Ana go!" "Please." Elena said, she apparently joined the drama. Conner pointed his gun away from Stefan's hiding place to Elena.

This is just great!

"Don't hurt them." Elena told him calmly. Conner pointed his gun away from Elena, but at Jeremy and me.

Oh come on!

"You come any closer and they're both dead." He said to Elena. "Elena get out of here!" Jeremy warned her. "Elena,... please just go." I told her. Tears were blurring my vision slightly, but I could still see. "She's my best friend and he's the only family I have left. Just...just let them go." Elena pleaded to Conner. "You hear that? Your girl's watching. I'll shot these two right in front of her! On the count of three! One!...Two!..." Conner shouted at Stefan. Stefan soon came out of his hiding place. Conner moves his gun away from Jeremy and me, and points it at Stefan.

In a flash, Elena rushes towards Conner and knocks him down. Conner shot Jeremy in the stomach making him move a bit, activating the bomb. Stefan rushed over to him and pushed us both out of the way, before it could explode. Elena was struggling to fight Conner. I ran after her, to help once I quickly gained my balance back. But both Conner and Stefan had disappeared.

After Elena, had taken cared of Jeremy...sort of anyway...we went to the tunnel to find Conner. I was angry and full of vengances. I wanted my fucking revenge on this dude! He's gonna freaking pay for what he just pulled today! And it's NOT gonna be pretty! Considering my werewolf, vampire, witch side.

We soon found Conner. Elena bit him and also gave him a warning to 'stay the hell away from her brother!'. Conner tried to stake Elena, but failed. My anger soon got the best of me and I went on rage. I went up to him and repeatedly punched him in the face then in the end I snapped his neck, with Elena's help.

After a while, it felt good. But then reality sunk in. This wasn't a dream where you could beat someone to death and they still live. This was FUCKING REAL! I couldn't believe it. I...I actually killed a person. And so did Elena! I've always heard terrible stories about vampires and their kills, but I never thought that I'd actually be the one of those people with someone's blood on their hands! I felt so guilty and dirty inside. I'll never live THIS down! NEVER!

Conner

(Ha ha just kidding! XD!)

The Woods

Elena and I were in the woods digging a 'grave' for Conner. Elena and I were crying a bit at the fact that we killed him. Yes, he was a terrible person, but he didn't deserve to die though, and besides he was still a person... That we killed.

After a while, Stefan and Damon walked up to us. "Elena..." Stefan started walking up to her slowly. "I need to bury him...I killed him, I should- I should bury him." Elena told him sniffling a bit. "I'll help." I told her softly. My cheeks were wet from the tear and were stained with it. We continued to dig deeper, Stefan walked up to Elena and grabbed her arm gently. But Elena pushed him away. "Hey, hey, come on." Stefan said to her. "Don't! I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deals with Klaus? You said you were gonna protect Jeremy! Keep me from this. You said that I could trust you Stefan." Elena told Stefan. Tears formed in my eyes a bit at the thought that Stefan couldn't be trusted. "Elena, it's complicated." Damon told her. I looked at Damon with shock.

"Not you too, Damon!" I said in shock, surprise and betrayal. "No, it's not that complicated, Damon! You wanna know why? Because...because he's dead now. You told me to kill him, so I did." Elena reminded him. Elena started to cry. "I- I killed a someone. I- I killed a someone." She said in tears. She eventually started to cry harder.

"Elena, don't be so hard on yourself. I'm the main leading to his death. I snapped his neck, you only helped. You didn't kill him, yes you did, but I killed him the most. If anyone should be feeling guilt and remorse...well it...it should be me! I killed him. I...I...I killed him." I admitted. At that point, I started to cry. "I did something that I NEVER EVER wanted to do! I killed a person...an...an innocent person! He wasn't a good person, but he didn't deserve to die! How will I ever sleep, or eat, or talk, or act, or live the same way again?! Oh, my God. I'll NEVER be able to show my face to Melissa again! I...I can't no! I ah! I and I...why! Why! I just don't...why...!" I cried out loud. I cried out even harder at the thought of my parents. When I last saw them, they told me they were proud of me. But now I started to wonder, after doing this...will they take it back?

(This was just a shocking chapter! I couldn't believe my OWN eyes! Ana had the guts to face her fears, She fears she can't trust Stefan anymore, she did something she never wanted to do (AKA Kill someone. Permanently!) How will she be able to live with this guilt? And also, will the hunter's curse effect her? We'll have to see soon!)


	43. Never Let Me Fall chapter 42

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was the middle of the night. Melissa was at some business party, and I was at home trying to get some sleep. The truth is I couldn't get ANY sleep. I looked at my alarm clock. It said 3:45 A.M.

Oh shit!

I NEED to get some sleep! But the thought of killing Conner just kept replying in my head over and over and over again every time I closed my eyes. I soon got up and went into the bathroom. I started washing my face, since water somehow kept me calm, when I was nervous. I know weird right?

When I was done, I looked up in the mirror. I saw my reflection. It soon looked back at me and made a face that I wasn't making. It looked at me evilly. I stumbled back a bit and blinked my eyes a couple times. I soon opened and my reflection was gone. Instead I saw Conner's reflection. He had blood on his neck from where Elena had bitten him and his neck was crooked a bit, from my neck snap. He was behind me.

I turned around to face him and screamed. I soon rubbed my eyes and saw that nobody was there. I started to scratch my head in confusion. Maybe, I'm just seeing things due to me not sleeping. I always need SERIOUS beauty sleep, or else I'll go coo coo in the morning!

I left the bathroom and was heading back into my room. I felt a gush of wind pass me. I froze and stopped dead end on my tracks at that feeling. How is it possible that I could feel that? There was no fan around, it wasn't the air conditioner, the windows were closed, so it couldn't have been the wind, and I've NEVER invited a vampire in. So why was I feeling that?! I heard a bit of a noise downstairs. I walked slowly, but surely down the steps, to see what it was.

Maybe, it was Melissa.

Maybe she came home from the party early.

Maybe, she was fixing herself something to eat right now.

Maybe.

I was in the kitchen, but didn't see anyone.

or...maybe NOT!

I soon felt a gush of wind pass me again. Where is that feeling coming from!? Once I was in the middle of the kitchen, out of no where something pushed me down and showed its fangs to me. I screamed in shock, surprise and fear. But I was even more shock, surprised, and full of fear, once I saw who it was.

it...it was...me?!

I closed and re- opened my eyes only to see it wasn't real. I got off from the floor and heard a door shut back and forth repeatedly. It was the kitchen cabinets. They were shutting themselves open and closed repeatedly that it sended off a loud thundering sound.

I clutched in fear, and had my hands on my ears. Oh God make it stop! After a moment or two it stopped. Once it stopped I ran back to my room and slammed the door shut.

Suddenly my room started to move slightly as if the whole fucking house was tumbling over! I held on to the doorknob. All my clothes and knick knack's and other stuff fell to the ceiling and broke. I was now upside down. Still holding on to the doorknob. Suddenly it snapped, like a branch and I fell on my knick knacks.

I bleed and groaned in pain. There were broken glasses in my elbows and left and back. After a moment, the whole house quickly flipped over and I landed on the floor. I blacked out a bit.

When I woke up I saw that the broken glasses and so had fallen on top of me and I had landed hard on my head, making it bleed profusely. Out of nowhere there were these annoying voices that whispered in my head. Even though they were in whispers, in my head they sounded like shouts that you hear at concerts, and that gives you a gasping headache.

I held my head in my hands and started to cry silently. What the fuck is going on!? what ever it was I wanted it to stop. It was making me scared, angry, lost, sad, ticked off, confused, full of fear, and clearly...very emotional. I cried and cried and cried as the voices grew louder in my head. This was PURE torture! I couldn't handle it. I literally broke down. In fear.

When I finally forced my eyes opened I found myself laying down on my bedroom floor unharmed. What the hell was going on here?! Suddenly, when I got up I saw a group of people around me.

"Look at her she's so pathetic! A horrible excuse of a supernatural." Elena said mockingly. "Oh look she's crying! I really thought she was stronger than that." Bonnie said. "Such a poor excuse for a minion. I feel ashamed of myelf for picking you over my hybrids." Klaus told me.

"I'm really disappointed in you Ana. After everything that's happened I could have forgiven you. I could have forgiven you for being in this drama. I could have forgiven you for falling in love with a vampire. I could have forgiven you for being friends with supernaturals, but I don't know if I'll forgive you for killing a person. An innocent HUMAN BEING!" My Mom told me.

At that point tears fell down my cheeks. I never wanted to disappoint anyone, let alone my own mother. To be honest with you, I didn't mind the others calling me names and talking trash about me, but hearing THIS from my mother was when it all sunk in. At that moment I realized something. I've become something I've feared the most aside from death.

I became a true monster. Not only for killing Connor, but for actually liking it too.

Morning came.

I guess that was a good sign that I survived the night, when clearly it was just plain horrible and delusional. I know, everything that happened was all in my head, but it just seemed SOO...real.

I went over to see Tyler, at the Lockwood mansion. Thinking he might take my mind off a few things. Including my drama.

"Hey!" He said as I entered. "Hey! Ty!" I replied. I gave him a hug. I stopped, when I noticed someone behind him. It was a girl with black hair around my age or Tyler's. I could tell from her face that she was a bitch. But I gave her a chance anyway, who knows I may be wrong.

"Who's this?" I asked. "I was about to ask you the same thing." The girl stated.

There was something about her, that I didn't like, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Oh, uh...Ana this is my friend Hayley. We met in the Appalachians. She helped me break the sired bond. Hayley, this is my cousin, Ana. She helped me go through my first full moon." Tyler said. "Oh, hi." She said. "hi." I responded politely.

Honestly, something wasn't right with this girl. She seemed a bit slutty to me and there was something else next to that, that I couldn't place.

"So...um...how long you plan on staying here?" I asked her. "A while. What about you? How long do you plan on staying here for?" She asked me. "Oh, no...I...I live here." I corrected her. "Oh. Really? You don't look like you're from here?" She stated. "Well 3 years ago, my sister and I moved here, a month after the funeral. So maybe that's why we look like we don't belong much." I clarified. "Hmm. What funeral?" She asked me. "My uh...parents funeral. You know, car crash and all." I said to her calmly.

I was pretty much over their death, so telling someone about them being dead seemed like the most normalish thing to say, especially with a calm voice.

Eventually, after a moment of awkward silence, it was broken once another girl walked in. "Hey, Hay...I can't find all the Bourbon anywhere! Can you help me loo..." The girl trailed off once she saw me. She stood silence for a moment and just stared at me. I did the same.

She had blue innocent eyes and red hot fire hair. Her skin was fairly pale but unlike Hayley's, she had a bit of a redder skin tone and some freckles. I soon realized who it was.

Wendy fucking Millers!

Hatred and disgust started to grow on my face as I realized it. I couldn't believe after all these years, she DARED showed her face to us again!? And she had NO right to be drinking Tyler's drinks and evening walking inside the Lockwood mansion!

"You Son of a Bitch!" I shouted out walking very fast and furiously towards her. "Ana, no. Ana, stop Ana...before you hurt someone." Tyler told me, while holding his hands out to prevent me from walking any further. "NO! Tyler, let me go...I wanna kill that bitch! She deserves to die! I fucking wanna kill her!" I shouted out in anger. Most of the stuff I said was just out of anger and frustration, because I had to deal with killing a member of the five, a grieving vampire best friend, a complicated love and hate relationship with my best friends boyfriend and now I had to deal with my cousins ex girlfriends unexpected and unwelcoming visit to MY town...it...it was just too much for me in one day!

"No, Ana stop! Whats gotten into you?" Tyler asked me, as if I was the ONLY one in this room that was acting crazy! "What?...do you even hear yourself, Ty?! The bitch ruined our lives. She dated you, gained your trust, slept with you, manipulated you in her own ways, stole from you, left you, broke your heart into a million shattered pieces and you have the balls to let her in back into your life!?" I shouted out slightly. "Look, look. Look at me, Ana...look, I know what she did was wrong and I can never forgive her entirely for what she did, but she's Hayley's friend and Hayley, Wendy and I are partners. We plan on helping all the hybrids break the sired bond, so Klaus won't have an army to fight with anymore. Just think about it, Ana. No longer will, he have to push them around. Yes, I know...what Wendy did was just cruel...but if it means teaming up with her and stopping the sire bond with Klaus for ALL hybrids then I'll take it. Cause I'm tired of being pushed around." Tyler told me.

I looked at him for a moment, and glanced at Wendy a few times. I pushed Tyler slightly away from me and slowly started walking up to Wendy, who actually looked scared of me. I was now face to face with her. Every part of my body wanted to smack her across the face right now, but I resisted strongly.

Violence wasn't the answer. At least not in this case.

I looked at her dead in the eye and said to her quietly "I don't like you. I want you gone. But my cousin needs you. So I'll allow you to stay. But once you have broken every single sire bond there is, I want you gone. I want you to leave and to never come back here ever again. And also...if you ever hurt or plan on hurting Tyler again. I will beat your ass down, that you won't be able to walk for months. Are we clear?" She nodded nervously. I looked up and down at her slightly, before walking of, leaving Tyler, Hayley and Wendy with pressure and fear on their shoulders.

Flashback to when Hayley and Wendy visited Mystic Falls

_Wendy_

_Hayley has been my friend since we met up near the Appalachians. She was always there for me and vice versa. It didn't take me long to find out she was a werewolf. What shock me the most was that I was a werewolf too! It took me a LONG time to adjust to it, but I got it. At least sort of I guess._

_ One day, Hay and I went to go visit Tyler Lockwood, and found out he lived in Mystic Falls. Once we arrived to his place. I stayed in the car to 'find' parking as Hayley went to go see him._

_ The real reason why I didn't come was because of my past. My history with the Lockwood family. Hayley, didn't know about me and Tyler Lockwood, and I hoped that she'd never will. Once I got courage a bit. I entered the Mansion. I sighed a bit. _

_Maybe he won't remember me...maybe he moved on...maybe he'll think I'm a different Wendy, not the same Wendy that left him 3 or 4 years ago. _

_I walked into a room. I saw Hayley was laying down on the couch as Tyler was pouring a bottle of scotch for her._

_ Dang! Tyler sure did grow! He looked totally different now. He looked a bit taller, muscular, stronger, and a bit hotter too. I shook that thought out of my head and continued walking into the room. Tyler soon stopped pouring the scotch and shot his eyes up at me. We started to stare at each other for a moment in silence._

_ Did he remember me? _

_"Who are you?" He asked. I didn't say anything. Hayley got up and told him, "This is my friend Wendy, she and I go way back. We're like the same age. She's a werewolf too. I invited her over. Hope you don't mind." Tyler then looked at me in shock and surprise. "It's you. Isn't it?" He asked mostly to himself. I still didn't say anything. "Um...am I missing something?" Hayley asked, seeing the tension between us. _

_"Tyler and I use to um date back in middle school. When he was 15, I left him. We broke up after that." I told Hayley. Hayley looked between Tyler and I in shock and surprise. _

_"Apparently she's not telling you the full story so I'll tell you...I loved her; she loved me. I did everything I could to protect her and be with her; she didn't do anything in return. She left me and broke my heart into a million pieces. She never loved me, she only dated me just to steal my money. She stringed me along for 3 years...I repeat 3 freaking years! I wanted to be with her; but she wanted out. She took my money, and left. She lied to me, manipulated me, and worse of all...she used me. All because she's a slutty, manipulative, insecure, neurotic, selfish, lying, money and virginity stealing, red- headed bitch, who only cares about herself." He said to Hayley, with that he left the room._

_ I stood there near the wall way and looked down at the floor. Clearly, I was infected by his words. I never knew I had hurt him that bad. I knew he was hurt, but not like intensively hurt or anything. Coming here was a mistake. He obviously wants nothing to do with me...but I couldn't help but feel something. I don't know what it was, but ever since I ran out of that money I felt something. It was something for Tyler. Deep down I believed that I did love him, and not the money...and that I still do._

_Hayley_

_Wow. Did not see that coming!_

_Tyler_

_I was in my room, pacing back in forth. What the hell was Wendy doing here?! She knew I'd be here yet she had the guts to show her face back to me after what she's done?! I'm SO glad I shut her down. Maybe she'll think twice before she does something stupid like that again?!_

_ I felt like going back out there and giving Wendy another piece of my mind, but I resisted. I started to clam down a bit and breathe. After a while, I was fine. This was a trick that Ana showed me as a kid. I never thought I'd actually use it!_

_ I soon walked back outside, only to find Wendy not there. Whew, what a relief! After a while Hayley and I were chatting up. I told her the truth about what went down with Wendy and me, while Hayley kept telling me this B.S crap about Wendy being a 'changed' person._

_ In the end, she convinced me to have Wendy help use break the sire bond, since she knew other hybrids that needed help._

_Wendy_

_Days had passed a bit, and Tyler and Hayley were staying over at Tyler's house. I was surprised and shocked that Hay was able to convince him to let ME stay over at his house for a few days, given our previous encounter and all._

_ I was in a silky night gown all silver. My hair was in a ponytail. I went downstairs to get a drink, maybe Bourbon or something. I searched through the bear selection. So many choices! I soon heard foot steps behind me. I sprung up slightly and turned to see who it was. Tyler._

_ "Oh, it's you...you scared me." I told him. "Oh, I heard something downstairs and I came to check it out. Well, I'll see you then." He started before turning to walk away. "Tyler, wait." I said. He stopped and turned to look at me. "You want a drink?" I asked him while holding a bottle of Tequila. "Fine." He said, going through the stash and pulling out a Bourbon bottle. We went over to the couch and started to drink straight from the bottle. We were in an awkward silence._

_ After a while, I soon broke it by saying, "There's something that I should have said a long time ago, but I couldn't because I was too stubborn to admit it." Tyler turned to look at me slightly, but continued to drink from his bottle. I took in a deep breathe and admitted to him,_

_ "I love you, Tyler. I've always loved you, but I was so caught up with the money and all that, that I couldn't figure that it was real this whole time. I never wanted to hurt you. I never planned on breaking your heart. I'm deeply and truly sorry for what I did. I've been running and lying to my friends and family members about the past. __Now I'm here to face it and make things right. I don't expect you to forgive me, or to be my friend or anything...all I want is for you to deep down forgive me slightly. I was young and stupid. I didn't know any better. I'm sorry Ty...I really am...I'm so sorry." I ended up with tears in my eyes as I got to the end. They didn't fall, but they were there. _

_"Cut the crap, Wendy. I'm done with this. us. It's over okay? I've moved on and so have you. I don't need your pity. That was like 3 almost 4 years ago. I'm over it. I use to love you, but not anymore. The Tyler that you use to love and screw over died a LONG time ago. He's gone...get over it already. You don't love me; I don't love you...in fact, I don't like you. I want you out of town and out of my life forever, but Hayley and I need you. So I'll let it slide for now. But know this Wendy. It's never gonna happen. Fool me once, shame on you...fool me twice,... it won't happen twice. Goodbye Wendy...I hope later on you'll have a good life." Tyler told me slightly cold blooded. He soon got up and left me behind. I felt heartbroken and pathetic. It made me wonder if he was feeling this exact same way, when I left him and broke his heart. _

_Talk about karma!_

_(Flashback over!)_

Now

Ana

The next day came. I fluttered my eyes open. I had finally slept and this time it was good. I hadn't felt so relieved, in my entire life. I soon went back to sleep, cause damn it after what I went through yesterday, I sure as hell earned it!

(What the fuck?! Wendy still has feeling for Tyler and she's sorry!? And Tyler shot her down! (I guess I kinda saw that coming!) and the whole curse thing that Ana activated really made her break down. I really do feel sorry for her. She's been in too much mental and physical pain already!)


	44. Never Let Me Fall chapter 43

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was time for the Miss Mystic, beauty pageant. I wore a classy white sundress with matching heels. My hair was curled up and placed in a bun with severely strings/strain of curls dangling near my face. I placed blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I soon went to the Lockwood mansion, where the pageant took place.

MY BROTHER'S KEEPER

Miss Mystic Falls Beauty Pageant

I was at the pageant in the crowd mingling a bit. I looked at the contestants on stage. I shook my head in disbelief.

Not too long ago, Melissa had made me enter this stupid pageant and to my surprise, I was accepted. I swear, even to this day I think that she must have bribed the judges or something because I did HORRIBLE in that interview!

I continued to walk. I literally laughed my ass off on the inside as I saw how Caroline was bossing everyone around, since she was the charter.

If you guys think that's bad... just imagine what she'll be doing, when it's her WEDDING day!

My smile slept away from my face as Klaus walked up to her. Why is that scumbag doing here?! I rolled my eyes furiously and walked off. I didn't want to deal with HIM today. I bumped in Elena by accident.

"Hey, Elena...cute dress by the way." I complemented. "Thanks, you look great too. um..have you seen Jeremy?" She asked me. I shook my head. "No. Not since the whole Conner hostages thing...hey are you alright by the way? Ever since he died I've been acting strange, but it ended after a day." I told her. "Yeah it had something to do with the Five and their curse and what ever...but it's over now. Anyway...I'll see you later...call me when you see Jeremy." She told me.

"Alright then? I'll see you around." I told her before turning around about to walk off. "Um...hey...Ana?" Elena started. I turn to face her again and replied, "Yeah?" "I know this isn't any of my business, but do you think Stefan's in love with another girl?" She asked me. I looked at her a bit taken back by the question.

"I'm sorry...what gave you that idea in the first place?" I asked. "Well, Stefan and I broke up yesterday and when we broke up he looked upset, but not that upset as if it wasn't a big deal, but was more of a relief to him. I don't know why, but it just came off to me like that. So what do you think, honestly in your own opinion...do you think hes met someone else?" She explained to me. I looked at her for a moment, and glanced at the ground every so often.

Talk about guilt!

"I, personally think, you two look great together, but I, honestly in my own opinion, think that getting over you might be a good thing. We all need to let go sometimes, so there's a possibility that he might have an interest in someone else." I told her. She looked at me for a moment trying to process my answer. "So who do you think he might have interest in?" Elena asked me.

Oh shit! "Would you believe me if I said it was maybe someone he and you know?" I asked. "I don't know. You tell me?" Elena asked me, folding her arms. "Elena...I...I just realized something... Matt and Jeremy have been close lately so maybe he knows where he might be." I trailed off. "Oh, um okay. It wouldn't hurt to try." Elena said before walking off.

Whew! That was a close one! I almost told Elena there for a minute. But I knew I couldn't keep this from her and that I couldn't lie to her anymore. She was bound to find out anyway, might as well tell her already. Once the moments right.

Hours had passed and I eventually bumped into Jeremy.

"Hey, Jer!" I said, surprisingly happy to see him. "Hey Ana, how are you?" He asked me slightly. "Good. Good. Hey, where've you been? Elena and the others were worried about you." I asked him. "I uh...I uh got stuck at work." He told me. I could tell from the way his eyes popped up slightly that he was lying. That and his stumbling sentence gave it away.

"Well, okay then." I said slyly as if his answer was acceptable. I soon noticed he was staring at someone. I looked over my shoulder and glaced at it. Elena. Why was he staring at Elena? "What are you staring at?" I asked him suspicously, wondering if he'd lie or tell the truth this time. "Uh...nothing. It was nothing. I gotta go." He told me before walking off. That's when I knew something was wrong. As if automatic, I became alert and quickly followed Jeremy, but sadly lost him in the crowd. After a few mintues of walking around in the crowd I heard something. I started to panic and followed the commotion.

There I saw Jeremy about to stake Elena as Matt pleaded him not to. "Jeremy!" Matt called him out. "Get out of here, Matt." Jeremy demanded. "Jeremy, you don't want to do this, okay. That's your sister. It's that stupid mark on your arm." Matt told him. "Shut up, Matt!" Jeremy told him. "Jeremy, look at me! I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her." Matt tried to convince him. It failed. Jeremy hesitated for a moment, until I yelled, "Jeremy!"

Jeremy turned around to face me. He got up and attacked. I stood my ground until I saw a knife in his other hand. I quickly ducked as he was about to stab me. He grabbed a hold of me and started to struggle me. I used my elbow to beat his chest hard, not caring if his ribcage broke. I soon used my back leg to kick his hip back. He fell but quickly got up. I pushed a starin of my hair back before yelling and attacking him. We pretty much were wrestling on the ground.

Suddenly someone pulled me off Jeremy right when I was about to punch his left jaw again. It was Stefan. "Ana! Ana stop! Stop, Ana before you lose control!" He shouted at me, as he tried to restrain me from fighting Jeremy. I tried to break free from his grasp, but he had a good grip on me. "Get him out of here, Matt!" He told Matt. He quickly got Jeremy on his feet and left with him. As all of this was happening, I was still trying to break free, but eventually I grew tired and stopped. Stefan soon let me go before he could help Elena, who was stabbed in the neck with a stake by Jeremy earlier. As he helped Elena I was lost in thought.

What the hell is wrong with me?! I could have killed Jeremy if it wasn't for Stefan. I soon looked down at my hands that had a bit of blood on them. Either Jeremy's or my own...I didn't know. I started to panic slightly. What was happening to me!?

In the end after all that drama, April Young won Miss Mystic Falls. I know right...how the hell did April win Miss Mystic Falls?! Like I said earlier something's not right with the judges, it's like someone, I don't know who, but someone is bribing them for Pete's sake!

I soon started to go to Caroline's house that night, since we haven't really talked in a while.

"Hey, Ana...what are you doing here?" She asked me. "I just came to see you. We haven't talked in like...forever...you know." I said with a little laugh. I found it amazing that after everything that went down with Jeremy, I was still keeping myself together as if it never happened at all! I guess that was the perks of being in this drama day after day, cause to be honst with you...I've been through WORSE.

"Well, you're welcome to join me in the living room." Caroline said, moving from the doorway giving me room to pass through. I walked all the way to her living room. I stopped once I saw Stefan. "Hey...Stefan." I started out. "Hey." He replied. "Elena moved into the Boarding house, since Jeremy was a potential hunter and had an urge to kill vampires ever since the hunter's death. Stefan moved in here to stay for a bit, since it'll be kinda awkward to live in the same home with your ex." Caroline told me. I was surprised slightly by this, but over came it quickly.

No wonder Jeremy was acting weird today, and the only reason why he fought me was because the hunters of the five are suppose to kill decendants of Amelia plus vampires as well.

"Hey Ana are you okay?" Stefan asked me, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why you asked?" I asked him. "You were acting starnge today and also, yesterday when you and Elena killed Connor...something happened. Apparentlly, if you kill the hunter you get the hunter's curse, you know if you're a vampire and since you have the vampire gene, I wasn't sure if it effected you or not." He explained to me. I nodded and said, "It did, but I'm fine now. You know you could have just called me." "I was going to see you yesterday to see if you were alright, but...you know..." He told me, reffering to his break up with Elena.

"Yeah. I get it." I told him. I soon sat down on the couch next to Stefan. "Nice to know you still care..." I muttered bitterly to myself. I was well aware he could hear me, since his eyes were immediatley washed up with guilt and pain. I felt guilty for causing it, but I had my rights to be mad at the moment. After everything that happened to me a few days ago, nobody cared. It's not that I'm jealous of Elena or anything, its just...they could at least gave me a sign that showed they still cared about me. Even a simple gesture would have been good enough, instead of having full blown bodyguards like Elena.

"Now where were we...? oh yeah! We were talking about Elena and then Klaus and then Tyler unsiring the hybrids and then...Oh my God!" Caroline reminded once she got back into her seat that was across from where Stefan and I sat. "What?" I asked her in confusion. "Oh. My. God." Caroline repeated as if she just found out something. Stefan and I were still in confusion. Caroline soon stood up and was in front of us.

"Today, Elena was worried about Jeremy. Who swooped in and told her to relax?" Caroline asked. We still weren't following her, so we waited for an answer. "Damon! And she listened." Caroline pointed out. "When Elena was feeding who said she should drink straight from the vein?" Caroline asked us. I didn't know who, but I got an idea. "Damon." Stefan and I both replied. "And when she tried to drink from animals?" Caroline kept on. "She couldn't keep it down." Stefan added. "And blood bags?" Caroline added. "Same thing." Stefan told her.

I slowly started to put the pieces together in my head. The same thing had happened to Tyler. When Klaus told him to bite Caroline, he still did it even after he said he wouldn't.

"Name one vampire in history who couldn't drink from blood bags. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't." Caroline told us. "Damon likes the red dress. Elena likes the red dress." "Damon said kill Conner, so she killed Conner." I added. "What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right? It's rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times. What if this is really happening?" Caroline thought over. It soon made sense and clicked in a moment.

"Elena's sired to Damon." Stefan and I both said, in a daze.

(For those who don't get this whole Elena sired to Damon B.S, I'll explain. In order to be sired to someone is if you developed personal feelings for that person...human feelings, and once you get turned by that person, you become sired to them, since you loved them! Can someone please tell me if I'm right or wrong by this? Thank you! Oh, and also THIS was what Amelia was referring to chapters ago on what she couldn't tell Stefan, just so you know!:) Also, what's happening to Ana? Will she get better? Or will she get worse? We'll have to see. (P.S this was my first least favorite episode of season 4!))


	45. Never Let Me Fall chapter 44

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Time jump...)

AFTER SCHOOL SPECIAL/ CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

It has been a rough week lately since, Aunt Carol had passed. But the real truth was that Klaus had killed her during Christmas. Now I hate Klaus more than ever, since he broken our deal about protecting and not putting my friends and family and the people I care for in harms way. What pisses me off the most, was now Melissa was going to have to look out for both of us, even though Tyler is like 18-19 years old and can take care of himself. He still needed someone there in his life. All I had left was Tyler and Melissa now. They were my only blood relative family left. Everyone else was dead.

I sighed at that thought. We were all at the gym holding up candles for Aunt Carol's memorial service. Sheriff Liz, Caroline's mother, was speaking on her behalf.

"Carol Lockwood always said that togetherness in times of tragedy, leads to healing. That one community is stronger than a thousand of its members, but how does a community stay strong after losing their leader? And Carol was so much more than just a leader; she was an open minded friend and a concerned mother taken from us too soon by a terrible accident..." Liz told us all. Practically the whole school was here. Tyler and I were sitting next to each other.

"Screw this." Tyler said to himself, before getting up and leaving the service. I felt Tyler's pain. It hurts once you lose both your parents. Sure its been over a year or two or maybe even three since my parents passed. A day had never passed when I didn't think about them or missed them dearly. It took me a long time to accept it. I'm still not over their death...but I've accepted the facts and didn't care that much anymore. Or at least wasn't grieving anymore.

I soon got up and followed him after that. I was walking down the hallway...but he was gone. I sighed and went outside. I went into my car and drove off home.

"So how was the memorial service...I missed it remember," Melissa asked me once I got home. She had just gotten home from work too. "It was nice." I told her. "Alright then. Were you with your friends too?" Melissa asked me. I looked at here in shock and confusion.

Where was this conversation going to?!

"Why you asked?" I asked Melissa, suspiciously. "Nothing. Nothing. It's just that there's this new girl on the council...named...Monica. She's nice and all. We've been kinda hanging out lately. And also, from you and your friends school records, I find that Elena goes to the hospital recently and your other friends have been in either accidents or had some strange disappearances. It's like the council's hiding something, because things have been very strange lately, and I know I'm not the only one that notices them." Melissa said before walking off into the kitchen.

Well this is just great! Now my sister is 'buddy buddy's' with the council! And besides Melissa isn't a dumb girl...she'll find out eventually. The kicker is... when and how?

Melissa

It's been days since, I last realized that something was up with the town. For some reason, the more I hang around Monica, the more I learn the truth of this town...slowly, but surely. I started to go upstairs into my bedroom. I locked the door behind me. I went to my worksheet computer desk, and looked into some files on my computer. I opened up the Gilbert's files. I know it's illegal to hack into somebody's files, but I needed to know.

After looking over it I checked the Forbes, then Salvatore's, then Lockwood, and then the Plums, my own. I didn't find anything much out of the ordinary. I soon stopped searching. After a while, I got an email from Monica. I accepted it and we were now having a face chat online.

"Hey, Melissa!" She said to me. She had black hair like Ana's and brown eyes like Elena's I guess. She was around my age maybe a tad younger. She looked as if she was 22. she was a lawyer and she was single, ironic much?! She was a bit shorter than me. She was a bit pale, and looked Danish or Sweden or just plain European. She was from Brooklyn, New York. But moved to Mystic Falls as a kid. She left to attend college. After 5 or 7 years later, she came back to Mystic Falls and applied for a job here as our towns most popular lawyer. She was once married, but her husband sadly died. She didn't like to talk about it. Much.

"Hey, Monica! You know? You live in Mystic Falls, right? So maybe you could have met up with me at the Grill." I told her. "Yeah...I don't feel like going to the Grill, but I did want to talk to you...so...how are you doing?" She asked. I thought it over quickly, before replying. "Honestly, not good. My Aunt just passed and I have to look after, not one but TWO parentless teenagers." I told her. "Oh, yeah right. I heard about that...I'm so sorry." She told me. "It's okay." I told her. "So...what have you been up to? I mean you MUST be doing something else besides grieving?" She told me.

"Look, I know I said that I'd find out about it sooner or later, but I have to ask you this...why, out of all people, do you suspect MY innocent little sister...knows something that I don't know about with this town? I mean, you haven't even met her!" I blurted out. She looked at me for a bit before answering. "Melissa, wasn't it you who said, she's been hanging around the Gilbert and Salvatore family? Well, she's been with them for a long while...doesn't she appear to act strangely. I mean think about it... she was grieving when she moved to town, she stopped when she met her new friends...know tell me...what happened after that? What have she been acting like?" Monica asked me.

"Well...I remember, one time she locked herself in her room, as if she was scared of something. Then she started having nightmares and shouting in her sleep. Then she kept disappearing early in the morning just to 'meet up with her friends'. She kept missing school, yet still got A's. She came home one night upset and locked herself in her room to cry, instead of telling me what was wrong. She seemed tense when I mentioned to her about you, me and the council. She seemed...as if she knew something. Something I don't know, but I want to, yet she won't tell me. And above all, nearly everyone in town that we know of has died. I mean we're talking about my Uncle Richard and Aunt Carol, my co partner Andy Stars, Logan Fell, My friend Jenna, Ana's history teacher's Mr Tanner and Alaric Saltzman, Uncle Mason, Vicki Donovan, Bill Forbes...It 's not really a coincidence that they all died in this town. Unless this town is cursed or something." I told her.

"This town is cursed, Melissa...with monsters." Monica told me. I raised my eyebrow in disbelief. Monster? Really? "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You know what I'm talking about, Melissa! This town is full of secrets...as a child, my parents used to tell me these scary stories about witches and goblins. But I was too young to remember any of them. I, however, remember one of the stories. About the supernatural creatures, you know the werewolves, vampires, doppelgangers, witches, and hybrids right? Well, they're not made believe. Yes, I don't have any solid evidence about it...but I believe it and it makes sense...I mean...just think about. Animal attacks, missing bodies, bite marks on the victims, many deaths, cover up stories, the council is 'hush hush' to others outside the council, and I know for a fact that the explosion at Pastor Young's farm was NOT an accident." She told me. I rolled my eyes at her and said,

"Alright then. What ever you say..." "Don't roll your eyes at me! I'm not crazy!" Monica protested. I rolled my eyes again, but harder this time. "I know you're not crazy, Monica. I...I just don't believe in that 'supernatural' stuff" I told her, while holding my finger in the air, quoting the word 'supernatural'. "Say what you want...but I know what the truth of this town seems like to me. And I think it is something supernatural."She told me calmly, while folding her arms.

I don't!

"Alright then...I'll catch you later...bye!" I told her. "Bye." She replied, before going offline.

Seriously? Vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids? As if! But then again... for some weird unusual reason. The more I think about what Monica says and look at what's going on at the town. The more I start to BELIEVE it's real and true!

A day later...

After work, I went to the Mystic Falls Mall. The ONLY mall in town! I went straight to the food court to meet up with Monica. "Hey!" I said to her, once I arrived. "Great! You made it. Now sit down...I have proof." She told me. "And good morning to you too?!" I said sarcastically. I sat down across from Monica, who was placing files, photos, and old time books on the table.

Sheesh! She must be VERY serious about proving herself to me!

"Okay...last night I've been doing some research, plus the old research I was doing years ago. Now I have something to tell you. My husband didn't die. He was murdered by a vampire. My husband went into transition, but he didn't want to turn...so he let himself die. I learned that if a human dies with vampire blood in their system...they come back to life as vampires in transition. Once they feed on human blood, they finish their transition and become vampires for life...if they don't feed...they become weak and then die. This book is full of stories...about vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids, ghost, mantras, and originals. Just please...please hear me out. I'm not crazy! I believe this town is infested with supernatural creatures. I believe that the Salvatore brothers, that your dear sister hangs around with...are vampires...and that Elena Gilbert is a doppelganger...I also suspect that you and your sister are some how involved with the supernatural race. I also suspect that the Bennett family are witches...not all of them, but maybe some...the Lockwood's are at possibility of being werewolves, and the Mikealson family, that includes Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Kol are the Originals...as in the original vampires. The first species to ever be vampires...the creatures of the vampire race. I also believe that you have a special gift. Of wizardry. Keep it in mind that you might have magic within you." Monica told me.

I shook my head and said, "Why do I always make friends with the wackos?! I'm SO outta here!" I was about to get up and leave, but stopped once Monica said, "Fine don't believe me. But believe what is written. I want you to have a word with your sister. If she doesn't know anything...then I'll apologize for suspecting her in person...but if I'm right...I'll be right." with that I walked off.

I trusted my sister enough to not lie to me right? But then again we HAVE been drifting apart lately...and she HAS been spending an awful lot of time with Elena Gilbert, the Salvatore Brothers and the Bennett family, plus many other people included. I sighed.

Maybe it IS time I had a 'word' with Ana for once.

It was late in the afternoon. Ana has just came home from, God knows where?! "Hey, Ana!" I told her as she appeared in the Kitchen.

Ana

"Hey, Melissa?" I told her, as I entered the, kitchen...it seemed weird to see Melissa, home this early...especially on a Thursday!

Melissa

"So how've you been?" I asked smoothly...I didn't want to grow suspicion...at least...not yet anyways...

Ana

Okay...somethings up...everything didn't seem right here...at least to me it didn't. "I'm fine." I lied easily. Lately, lying has been a second hobby of mine, you know besides cooking and all. "That's good... that's good." She said shyly. Mmm... "Okay then...? I'll be in my room." I told quickly, I started to turn around and walk quickly out of the kitchen but stopped once Melissa said. "Stop!"

Melissa

Oh no, no, no, no, no! She's NOT getting off like that...THAT easily! "What?" She asked in confusion... "I had a talk with Monica today...she told me this town was full of supernatural creatures and that Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Tyler, and many other people you hang around with are supernatural creatures, like vampires, werewolves, witches, doppelgangers, hybrids, and what not!" I told her.

Ana

Oh fuck! I may not have met her yet...but, I already fucking HATE Monica!

"I have NO idea what you're talking about." I lied smoothly. "Do NOT lie to me, Ana! I know you and I know when you're lying to me...and right now...you ARE! And you always have been! Just tell me the truth...just for once!" She demanded. I was torn. I had promised a LONG time ago to Stefan and the others...to not say a word about them to anyone, especially MY OWN SISTER!

"I'm sorry...Melissa...but, I can't." I told her. "Well, why the hell not!?" She asked in anger. This is not how I want THIS to go down! "I...I just can't...I'm sorry, Melissa, but I can't tell you...and you're going to HAVE to except that. I'm only doing this for your own good. To protect you!" I admitted to her. "I'm 28 years old! I can take care of myself! I don't need to be protected...tell me now, Ana. I'm your sister and I'm also your legal guardian and I deserve to know what's going on in your life!" Melissa stated. I sighed.

She had a point. She DID deserve to know, and besides...I didn't want her to end up like Jenna. She didn't know, but in the end she got her heart broken...literally!

"Fine...I...I'll tell you...but you MUST promise me this once thing...you must NEVER, EVER, EVER! Tell ANYONE about this...it's too dangerous to talk about in the open. Heck, it's even too dangerous to know about it! Just, please...promise me this...please." I pleaded softly. Melissa looked at me for a moment, not really certain, but she nodded. "I promise. Now spill." She told me quietly. I sighed again, taking in a deep breath before telling her. "In this crazy messed up world we live in vampires exist, so do werewolves, witches, doppelgangers and all those supernatural creatures Monica told you about." Melissa looked at me in disbelief.

"I said I wanted the TRUTH, Ana!" She stated. "I AM telling you the truth! See this is why I didn't want to tell you! You don't believe me!" I told her. "I want to believe you, really I do...but you've lied to me soo much that I've lost faith on what's real or not when it comes to you." Melissa told me. "I need you to trust me and believe me on this, cause I'm NOT making ANY of this up!" I informed her. "Okay then...you have 20 mintues to explain." She told me. We both ended up sitting near the kicthen table, as I started to tell her eveything. Before I could go halfway, she was already freaked out.

"Melissa calm down please! I need you to listen to me!" I told her. "Calm down? Calm down?! How the HELL am I suppose to CALM DOWN after hearing this!? I can't believe this, how could you NOT tell me this sooner?!" She said, with betryal. "I'm sorry, Melissa, really I am. I didn't want you involved in this. I thought I had it under control, but then, you started hanging around the council, Klaus blew into town, I started getting caught up in my own family tree and well...everything just blew up in my face. I tried to handle it, really I did and I tried SO HARD to keep you from it, but you just kept getting closer and closer as the days turned to weeks and the months turned to year after year after year! It was too much for me! I'm SO sorry I didn't tell you sooner." I admitted to her.

"I can't believe this...Stefan killed me?!" She exclaimed. "That was an accident and I brought you back to life and.." I started to explain. "That's impossible!" She stated. "Please let me explain and I'll tell you everything you want to know. I promise I'll be honest this time." I swore to her. "No holding back?" She added. I nodded. "No holding back." I agreed. She soon started to calm down. I sighed slightly before sucking in a deep breath.

Trust me it WAS gonna be a mouth full!

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires, they lived around during the 1860's. There was this girl named Katherine, who they both desired. Katherine was a vampire and she was selfish and spoiled. She couldn't pick between them and because of that the Salvatore's grew into enemies instead of brothers and childhood friends. Katherine was a vampire. She had them both drink her blood. One night Katherine was exposed to the council. Stefan and Damon tried their best to save her from being burned in the Fell church. They saved her, but got shot in the heart by a gun man. It later turned out to be their own father, who shot them down. Thinking that them saving Katherine, a bloodsucking vampire, would put shame and disgrace on their family name. Both Stefan and Damon had died with vampire blood in their system. They both woke up as vampires.

When you die with vampire blood in your system you come back to life as a vampire. You have two choices. Either you feed or you die. If you feed on human blood, you survive and become a vampire for life, but if you don't feed in 24 hours or so...you'll die. It's your choice.

Stefan and Damon wanted to die...but it didn't work out too well. Stefan accidentally fed on his father, only to kill his father in the process. He soon became ruthless and then forced Damon to turn, so they could be together for eternity. Forever. Damon had hated Stefan to have taken his choice away. He didn't forgive him and had promised him and eternity full of misery.

Emily, who is Bonnie Bennett's ancestor, had made both Damon and Stefan daylight rings, since Katherine had told her to do that. Katherine knew they would die that night they tried to save her. She had planned it, so that they could all be together forever. Damon had been obsessed with Katherine for 145 years...Stefan on the other hand became a Ripper, and had his humanity shut off. He soon later had his humanity back on and was no longer the Ripper, that killed a lot of innocent people.

Katherine on the other hand, is Elena Gilbert's great, great, great grandmother. It is said that every 500 years in the Petrova bloodline will be a Doppelganger. Tatia, Elena's descendent started this. Katherine was the first doppelganger, while Elena became the second. Klaus is an original hybrid, but before he wasn't a full hybrid. In other to finish his curse he had to go through with the Sacrifice. Katherine didn't want to die during the sacrifce, so she ran off during it. She soon committed suicide, but since she had vampire blood in her system she became a vampire. She had a child 2 years ago, long before she was a vampire, while she was still human. That's why the Petrova line continued and that's how Elena and Katherine became related.

Klaus was furious that Katherine became a vampire. He killed her entire family out of revenge, but swore to hunt down Katherine. For 500 years shes been running from him. She still is to this day. Now Klaus NEEDED a new doppelganger. When news spread that Elena was the doppelganger, that's when trouble started. He soon started the Sacrifice with her. In the sacrifice, a vampire, which was Jenna, a werewolf, which was Jules, you don't know her, but she took care of Tyler when he first left town. A doppelganger, which is obviously, Elena and a Mantra, which would be me...had to die. It happened...but Elena and I survived.

Jenna was NEVER a vampire, but she did die with vampire blood in her system, the same day she was killed during the sacrifice. Caroline is a vampire too.

During the founders day, She, Matt and Tyler were in a car crush. They were rushed into the hospital. Matt and Tyler were fine, but Caroline had been bleeding profusely in her head. It was getting worse. Damon soon gave Caroline his blood. A vampires blood can heal people. If the person goes 24 hours with vampire blood in their system and they DO NOT die, they'll be fine and the blood will leave their system by tomorrow. But Katherine came into the hospital and killed Caroline for revenge. The blood hadn't left her system, so she became a vampire.

Tyler is a werewolf. To become a werewolf you have to have the werewolf gene. I have the werewolf gene and so do you, but that doesn't mean we'll become werewolves just like that, no. In order to activate our werewolf gene is if you kill someone. Even if it was by accident, you'll still become a werewolf. Tyler accidentally killed a person at the Masquerade ball, a while back ago. I helped him on his first transformation on the first full moon. Caroline helped too. It was long and painful and later on it became fatally dangerous, but we all survived and Tyler went through the transformation WITHOUT killing anybody.

Stefan dated Elena, and Damon is NOW dating Elena. I love Stefan, even after all the horrible thing he did in the past, yet he changed, and we sorta did something at the Mikealson Ball that ruined our friendship COMPLETELY! I'll explain THAT later. Elena is adopted. Her mother was Isobel, who was also a vampire, but had turned years after giving birth to Elena at 16 and marrying Alaric Saltzman, Jenna's boyfriend. Elena's father is Grayson Gilbert's brother, John Gilbert.

Their uh...both dead now. Don't ask,... it's a LONG and COMPLICATED story! Anyway,...Klaus is Elijah and Rebekah and Kol's half brother. Their mother had an affair with a werewolf which is how he got the werewolf gene. They all lived here in Mystic Falls, before it was even built up and founded, by the founding fathers and council.

Mikeal, the real father of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol had been a vampire hunter and hunted Klaus down for centuries. Tyler was sired to Klaus, since he created him into his first successful Hybrid. being sired is called the sired bond. That's when a supernatural creatures blood creates you into something and you somehow feel loyal to your creator. You may hate him/her or not have any fond of him, but you still do everything he or she says, even if it is against your will. It's rare, but it happens. Tyler was able to break the sired bond with the help of some bitchy werewolf girl Halyey and her slutty friend Wendy, and yes it is the same Wendy, who broke Tyler's heart years ago.

Any way, Elena was killed off at Wickory Bridge. Matt was driving and went off the road to avoid hitting Rebekah, who was standing there on purpose. Elena had died on that bridge. But since she had Damon's blood in her system, because Doctor Meredith Fell had given it to her, well more like injected it into her, when she was unconscious and had serious brain damage, causing bleeding in the brain. She back a vampire, afterwards. She feed from me in order to complete the transition. She had no other choice. We were locked up and she needed blood or else she'd die.

I practically forced her to drink my blood. She was fine afterwards, and I healed...I got a broken arm, but I healed quickly. Also...I'm a Mantra and can see into the future. I have vampire, werewolf, witch, but mostly mantra in my veins due to our family tree. Same thing calls for you, but you don't seem like you have ANY supernatural capability...so...you're fine I guess.

Bonnie's a witch, Jeremy's a vampire hunter, from one of the Five, I'll tell you about that later and I'm a doppelganger from Amelia. I'm the second descendent to her. Oh and one last thing since Damon's blood created Elena into a vampire, somehow...I don't know how or why, but Elena ended up being sired to him. so...yeah." I re- explained/admitted her.

Melissa started to stare at me. She didn't look so good. It was as if all the pretty colors on her skin just diisappearedd and made her look grey looking. "Melissa? Melissa are you okay?" I asked her. "I'm...I'm fine I'm just...adjusting...how did you do this?" Melissa wondered. "Honestly, I was in shock and a bit of denial, yet I seemed realived to finally know what was up with the town. How do you feel right now actually?" I asked her.

"To tell you the truth, I feel like running down to the Mystic Square screaming 'vampire' at the top of my lungs! But other then that, I'm just in shock." "Yeah...I know...you get used to it...don't worry I'll tell you all about how to protect yourself from a vampire or other supernatural creatures, okay?" I informed her. She nodded. "I just can't believe you had to go through that all alone and by yourself. And how can you trust them after all the things they did to you?" She said in shock. "They changed through out the years. They're not the same people anymore. I may have hated Damon before, but I like him now. He changed and he earned my trust. So did Stefan, Elijah and the rest. They either changed for the better or the worst...depending. And also, like I said earlier, I didn't want you involved, and I'm not a little girl anymore Melissa, I can take care of myself now. In fact, as crazy as it seems, it seems like this whole supernatural crap actually made me mature a bit. I'm not the same girl that moved here from Denver anymore. I'm stronger, braver, tougher...sexy!" I teased slightly in the end. Melissa chuckled sadly at this.

"Yeah. yeah. I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself, but please promise me this." She started out. "Yes, Melissa?" I wondered. "Be careful and be safe. I lost Mom and Dad...I don't want to lose you too." She told me. Both tears were stinging our eyes, yet we forced them in with all our might. "It's okay, Melissa, you're not gonna lose me. I promise." I told her before giving her a hug.

At that point we couldn't take it anymore. We started to cry.

After a few hours when Melissa left, I walked off in different directions out of the kitchen. Ah! For ONCE in my life, I didn't have to lie to Melissa anymore. I can come clean now, since she knows the truth. I had nothing to worry about. The only thing I had to worry about was Monica.

Something didn't seem right about her.

Melissa

After pulling myelf together, I soon gained enough confidance to call Monica on the phone.

"**Hey, Monica!" **I started out, actually surprised by my calm voice as if nothing had happened hours ago.

"**Hey, Melissa...did you ask your sister?"** She asked me. I hesitated a bit. What the hell should I do!?** "Yeah...I did."** I told her honestly. "**Well...was I right? Are there supernatural creatures in this town or what?" **She asked me, gloating a bit in her voice. I sighed in my head.

Who should I listen to, my sister or my friend? That was a VERY complicated decision, but I quickly made one.

"**No. I'm sorry, but I was right...she didn't know a****nything about this town at all." **I lied smoothly, as if it was a second language to me. **"Alright then...I guess I owe you two an apology. I'll tell you ****tomorrow...deal?"** She asked me. "**Deal!**" I told her, before hanging up and getting in my car, driving to the Council, to met up with the Sheriff.

Ana

It was late in the night. Melissa went to go get some work done with the council. I stayed behind at home. My hair was flowed out and I wore a dark blue jean and green tank top with a long sleeved jean jacket on top. I don't even know why I'm wearing it...but I am. I was watching T.V in the living room, surfing the channels for something WORTH watching or was at LEAST watchable. I heard a knock on my door and I got up in confusion. I walked over to the doorway and opened.

There I saw Stefan. I hadn't seen him since, the whole 'Elena's sired to Damon' crap. I decided to give him some 'space' on that problem.

"Hey." I said. "Hey." He replied. "So...uh...what brings you here?" I asked him. "I wanted to apologize for possible being there for Elena more than for you. It's just after seeing all the things you've went through before, I sometimes forget that you're still human and you need someone to show you they care about you. I'm sorry about that and I promise not to neglect you anymore." He told me. I smiled slightly at his confession. "It's okay. You're forgiven." I told him. He has no idea how long I've waited for him to say something like that. THIS was the small gesture I was talking about!

"Also I just wanted to tell you something else...that I've been meaning to tell you yesterday, but I was too busy dealing with Rebekah." He added. I looked at him in surprise. "Wait, wait, wait! Rebekah's still around?!" I asked him.

They told me about them daggering Rebekah a while back ago, since Amelia had possessed me that day and I couldn't remember a damn thing!

"Yeah..she's back and she compelled Caroline, Elena, Tyler and I at the school's library yesterday, to get more information about the cure." Stefan told me.

And yes... they told me about the cure too!

"What!? Oh my God. Tyler! Is he okay?...Is everyone okay? Why wasn't I told?!" I asked. "Yeah. Yeah, he's fine...we're all fine. I didn't tell you because I thought you might be worried." He answered. "Well,...I am." I said calmly. "Ana,...look, I know that this may be a bit too forward, but...I realized something about you that I've noticed before, but I denied it because I was in love with Elena." He told me. He looked at him for a moment and asked, "Well,...uh...what is it?"

"I love you...Ana." He admitted.

My heart literally dropped.

He...he...loves me?

"It's because I love you...that I want to be with you, but I was with Elena so I had to push that in the back of my mind. I thought my feeling for you were real. I knew my feelings for you were real, but I ignored it...thinking it would just disappear. But it hadn't and it didn't...I still have feelings for you. Elena's with Damon now, and I really love you. Now, I can finally tell you the truth about my true feelings for you." Stefan added. I wanted to cry tears of joy so badly! I was praying in my head that my ears were not decieving me.

I was face to face with Stefan outside my doorway. I looked at him for a moment. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me.

We kissed.

His hands went around my waist and pulled me in closer to him. I was the first to break the kiss. "Wait, wait wait. Does this mean we're together now?" I asked, making sure. Stefan thought it over for a minute. "I guess it does." He said, smiling. We kissed again. It was romantic and passionate.

We soon started to stumble back into my house. Our kiss was suddenly broken. I was inside the house doorway and Stefan was on the outside doorway. Stefan couldn't get in...he's never been invited in before. I looked at him for a moment. I went up to him, only inches from the face. I never thought I'd say this. I nearly teared up a bit happy at this.

"Stefan Salvatore...you CAN come in."

I moved away from Stefan a bit and gave him room to enter. After a short moment, we kissed again."Are you sure about this?" He asked me slightly, while kissing my neck. "Yeah. I'm sure." I moaned slightly, as his lips met my collarbone. "Would you like to tell me where my girlfriends bedroom is?" Stefan asked me with a sheepish smile, once we broke the kiss again.

"Upstairs to the right." I said under my breath. "Close your eyes. Don't be afraid." He told me. I looked at him confused, but I did so anyway. I felt a movement in me and a gush of wind. Next thing I knew, we were in my room. The door was closed and we started to make out again.

I took off Stefan's jacket as he took off mine. My top was next. So was his. We were on my bed making out some more. Sometimes I got on top, but he was mainly on top. We were left shirtless for a moment, until he sneaked his hands around my waist.

The night was amazing. I never thought it'd happen again! For a moment in a long, long, LONG... while,...I actually forgot about the cure, my 'supernatural/vampire drama', my dysfunctional family, and my messed up life with my unknown family genes. The only thing that mattered right now...was me and Stefan.

(Melissa knows! And Stefan and Ana are a couple now! I think my hearts gonna burst! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter soon! And I bet you're wondering, what's gonna be in store for Ana during this whole 'cure search'. You'll see soon.)


	46. Never Let Me Fall chapter 45

_Never Let Me Fall _

Stefan

Morning came. I woke up looking around in my surroundings. I noticed something entirely different immediately. This wasn't my room. This was someone else room. It was full of vintage and old kick knacks on the shelves. The walls were lavendar and had flowral potraits on. I just couldn't somehow place my thought on it. I kept hearing a beating sound of a heartbeat and breathing. I turned my head behind me to look at who it was.

It was Ana. She was underneath the sheets, my guessing naked. It soon came back to me. At first I thought that night was just another cruel pleasure dream, but it wasn't...it was real! I smiled a bit that I was now Ana's boyfriend. I watched Ana sleep for a while.

She seemed so...calm and innocent in her sleep. She didn't look like the bad ass Ana, who I knew. It seems to me Ana's only like that when she's dealing with the whole 'supernatural' drama, but really if you look past all that, she's just an innocent fragile girl, who makes herself appear strong and tough so that she can protect herself and her friends. It was one of the things I admired about her.

Ana

That was some dream! It felt so good and so realistic. I sighed in disappointment in my head, as I knew once I wake up...THAT'S IT!

I opened my eyes only to be shock and surprise to see, who laid next to me on my left.

Stefan.

It soon came back to me. That was no fucking dream!...it was REAL!

"Wow...hello Handsome!" I commented. He smiled at the comment and replied, "Right back at ya, Beautiful!" I blushed a bit. "Really? I always thought that I looked weird in my sleep." I told him. "Yes. You're right. You do look weird...but in a good way." He told me. I rolled my eyes at this. Stefan soon leaned in and gave me a kiss, while rolling on top of me. Our kiss turned into a laugh. "What?" He asked a bit. "Nothing...its just I STILL can't believe we're a couple now!" I told him.

He didn't respond, but he did smile a bit. This has got to be over the 5th time, I've seen him smile today, and it's not even noon! "I'll be right back." I told him. "Where you going?" He asked me. "Shh! It's a surprise!" I told him, while slipping away from him. I quickly put on a pink sliky robe and a purple tank top with blue and white striped shorts. I soon started to walk out of the door, I turned back at him and told him, "No Vampire super hearing. Got it?" He nodded. I soon turned off and closed the door behind me.

"Hey." Stefan said as he entered the kitchen. I was over at the stove. "Hey." I said back to him. "You left me upstairs for almost 2 hours. I was worried you wouldn't come back." He told me as he slowly approached me. "Now, why in the world, would I NOT return to a hot guy in my bedroom?" I asked him playfully. He placed his arms around me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a bit and smiled. "I made you some pancakes, eggs sunny side up or scrambled, waffles...and turkey bacon. Eat up!" I told him.

After I was done flipping another 4 stacks of pancakes, I went to my seat and started to help Stefan eat, because he may be a vampire, but he'll need help on this one! After a while, I got a text.

"Be right back!" I told Stefan accidentally with my mouth full. Oh, well! He's my boyfriend now so he won't mind, right? I looked at the message. It was from Rebekah. I immediately wanted to delete it without even looking at it, but I accidentally opened it up. I couldn't help but, read it.

_'How does it feel to lose the man of your dreams to your enemy? Stefan was SOO good to me last night!'- Rebekah_

I dropped my phone at this. Luckily, it didn't break. I was in shock.

Was Stefan playing me this whole time!? Did he sleep with Rebekah!? Am I just a the 'other' woman to him!?

Tears started to slightly form at that thought.

No! No! No! Stefan would never hurt me! But I couldn't help it, but to wonder.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me. He must have heard my phone drop. I crouched down to pick up my phone and I stood back up saying, "No, Stefan I'm not okay! What's the meaning of this!? And don't lie to me!" While holding the phone out in my hand to show him the message. "I don't know what that means?" He told me. "Did...did you sleep with her? Last night before you came here?" I asked him, surprisingly with a calm and casual voice. "What! No, no! I didn't Ana! I'd NEVER do that! I told you last night that I loved you and I meant every word last night. I. Love. You. And only. You, Ana." Stefan told me. I looked at him for a moment to see if he was lying or not. I couldn't find anything, so I guess he was honest.

Now I feel, like a complete idiot into thinking he was cheating on me! It was werid considering I wasn't really the 'jealous' type, but after quickly thinking it over,... I kinda am."I'm sorry...I thought..." I started. "It's okay...hey, hey I'll make it up to you. There's...uh this 80's dance tonight, wanna come? Just for fun?" He asked. "Sure why not. And besides I freaking love the 80's!" I told him. We smiled a bit and went back into the kitchen.

Hours later...

It was night time and I got dressed in my best 80's get up. I wore a pop diva 80's costume. It made me look like a Madonna wanna be. I had my hair up into a high ponytail to make it look all 80's retro. I got into my car and started to drive off to the dance once I was done. It was a bummer that it was cancelled, but it made it even more fun, because we could have the night to ourselves!

"Hey!" I said to him once I saw him near the hallway. "Hey?" He said as if he was wondering why I was here. "I'm sorry I was late I had trouble with my make up and nails. Anyway...I..." I trailed off once I saw Rebekah near a doorway. She had an 80's get up too.

"What is she doing here?!" I asked Stefan, trying so hard to contain my angry somewhere else. "Oh...uh change of plans...I decided to take Rebekah to the dance too. I thought we could have fun...the..the three of us." Stefan told me. "But...I don't like her and neither do you!" I told him in a whisper. "I know, but Rebekah's not leaving town anytime soon, so we might as will bury the hatchet. I'm not entirely forgiving her for everything she had done, but I'm able to put it aside and make a truce with her. You can do the same." Stefan told me. I looked at him and then glanced at Rebekah over his shoulder for a minute. I sighed. "Fine." I told him. Rebekah smiled at me a bit. I smiled back.

Maybe tonight wasn't gonna be a totally lost.

Stefan was soon trying to teach Rebekah and I how to do The Breakfast Slide' like in the 80's movie 'The Breakfast Club'.

Rebekah and I were failures! "Rebekah I have a question?" I started out, when Stefan wasn't paying attention. "What?" She asked. I sighed and said, "You sent me a text this morning about you and Stefan. What did you mean by that?", wondering with it was an acciedent. "Oh, that?! That's nothing! I did that to mess with Elena. Stefan and I didn't go there. My phone was messed up and instead of going to Elena's contact it went to all contacts instead. It needs to get fixed soon. Anyway, I'm sorry for the confusion." She explained. I let out a sigh of relief.

NOW it makes sense!

"You didn't really think I'd steal your boyfriend, now did you?" Rebekah asked me with a tease. I looked at her surprised. "How did you know?" I asked her, wondering if she was some sort of mind reader or something. "Oh please! I pretty much convinced him that it was a bad choice to be with Elena. I always thought he'd be a better suiter for you...given your history and undying love for each other." She told me. "Did you compel him again." I asked her, wwondering what she meant by 'convincing' him.

"No I didn't. I just got him to realize that you were the one for him, no compulsion was neccessary." She admitted to me. I wanted to ask her what she did, but I figured now wasn't the time for it.

After a while we ended up here... "

This is what you want, right? (Holds up dagger to Stefan and gives it to him) Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid Koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human. So let Klaus put my brother down. Let's go find the cure." Rebekah told us both.

I left a bit bad for Rebekah. This ENTIRE time she's wanted to be human and to live a normal life, and nobody really cared. Not even Klaus! He didn't really give a fuck about his OWN sister! She was alone. Just like me. I may have our family and friends, but deep inside...we're just alone in this world...with no one who understands us better than ourselves.

After the dance, Stefan and I drove to the Boarding house.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had fun with Rebekah, I was so happy that she was kept ALIVE for her first dance this time. Stefan, as he was driving my car, told me about what was going on about Kol wanting to kill Jeremy and Bonnie having a tutor Prof. Shane, Kol dying, Damon being De- compelled by Kol and blah blah blah...

We soon entered the Boarding house. Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie were there. Jeremy was pacing back and forth near the fireplace as Elena told him to calm down. Elena soon started to go on about how we'll find the cure and since Rebekah was gone it'd make things a lot easier.

"You don't know?" I asked her. "Know what?" Elena asked me. "Yeah, I didn't uh...I didn't dagger her." Stefan confessed to Elena.

Obviously, she didn't know!

"What!? Why not?" Elena asked him. "I didn't need to. She's on our side." Stefan told her. "On our side? Did you- did you really just say that?" Elena asked him, praying to God that he was joking. "Yeah. He is...I think we should give her another chance. She wants the cure as much as we all do. I'm on Stefan's side on this one. She IS on our side." I told her. "Why would you possibly think we could trust her?" Elena asked us.

"I suppose, since Ana's all 'buddy buddy' with her, she convinced Stefan to follow her advice in giving her a second chance. Baby bro, why do you always let your not one time, but TWO night stand get the best of you?" Damon told as he walked into the room.

Wait, he knows!? How the fuck he knows!?

Everyone was looking at me in shock. After a while, Stefan and Damon started to bicker. As usual. I didn't pay them no mind. I was thinking about what was gonna happen now. Nearly everyone in this room knew about me and Stefan. Jeremy knows, I wonder what he'll think? Bonnie knows, she'll probably tell Caroline, who'll tell the ENTIRE fucking nation! And as for Elena...she's probably shocked, surprised, upset, hurt, and betrayed. I shook my head at that thought.

Why is my life so hard and complicated!? I snapped out of my thoughts when Damon punched Stefan. "Oh, God. Stefan!" I shouted. I ran over to him, but saw he was fine. I heard Jeremy scream. It made me flinch and I turned to look at him. He had ripped his shirt off, and his tattoo was now visible. "Oh. My. God. Is that what I think it is?" I asked making sure I was correct. "Oh my god..." Elena commented. "You can see it?" Jeremy asked. I nodded and so did Elena.

"That's the map isn't it? It leads to the cure. Now that we have the map, all we have to do is track the cure down." I said. "Here we go." Damon said. Elena and I exchanged looks. This is it. This is the moment we've been waiting for...it's... it's the cure's map. I couldn't help, but crack a smile. Like Damon said...

Here. We. Go!

(Here I quote 'Here We Go!' What well everyone think of the new relationship? Will Elena and Ana's friendship be over? What shocking twist is gonna happen on the next chapter? Here's a Deleted scenes for you!)

**Deleted Scene: Stefan/Damon/Klaus...**

**(T.V P.O.V)**

**Damon gets up groaning to the celler front door. He is face to face with Klaus. "Hello, mate." Klaus told him sheepishly. "What the hell are you doing here?" Damon wonders. "Babysitting." Klaus answers him. "Oh." Damon said, as if it was acceptable. "Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't dessicate. If he gets too much sterngth back, or if he justs annoys you, bleed him out again." Stefan instructs Klaus.**

** "Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot? (To klaus) He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena." Damon says. "Really? Are you sure about that? Cause if I remeber correctly, I do recall seeing Stefan lock lips with my former minion. Next thing I know, there are some pleasurable sounds inside the Plums residence." Klaus spills to him. Stefan is shocked, but hids it well slightly. He sighs slightly, wondering how he found out. **

**Damon is surprised by this information. "Well, well. Looks like my brother rpped out a page of my revenge- sex handbook. Luckily, he went for my ex girlfriend's kid sister instead." Damon says tauntfully. "Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villian bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah. (To Damon) And please keep your mouth shut." Stefan tells them, before leaving. **

**Damon smiles slightly, knowing he'll disobey that order.**

(Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it? See you next chapter!)


	47. Never Let Me Fall chapter 46

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Quick Recap, since I'm too lazy to write it...the night after Jeremy's mark grew, everyone soon left and went to their homes. That night Monica came over and apologized as planned to Ana and Melissa, for accusing them as supernaturals. Any way...enjoy the chapter! It's a doozy!)

This Morning

Mystic Falls

I was getting ready for our trip to getting the cure.

"Hey...where are you going with your luggage for?" Melissa asked me.

Oh shit! I forgot to tell her about the trip. I KNEW there was something I forgot to do this morning!

"I forgot to tell you...um Jeremy killed Kol yesterday...so his hunter mark tattoo grew fully. His tattoo leads to a cure for vampirism...if a vampire takes it they become human again...Elena wants the cure and well also other people too if they want..." I told her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I agreed that you can still hang out with them...but I REFUSE to let you go on a trip with them by yourself to go on some treasure hunt!" Melissa stated. I rolled my eyes slightly.

Here we go again!

"Melissa, I told you already that I can handle myself. I'll be fine...and besides Stefan's gonna be there. He'll protect me." I told her calmly once I got near the ending. "Oh yeah...your boyfriend right..." Melissa said under her breath. "Look just because I said it was okay for you to be with him...doesn't mean I ENTIRELY think you dating and being friends with a vampire or other supernatural creatures are okay...but if you think you can handle it...I guess I'll let it slide." She pointed out. "Thank you! I'll call you once I get there alright?" I asked her. "Alright...be careful and safe!" She told me as she hugged me and soon released me. "I promise." I told her playfully.

We walked out the door, where I saw Stefan waiting for me outside. We were suppose to be sharing a ride together, so we could get to the docks and sail off, while following the map. If it was my choice, I'd choice an AIRPLANE over a SAILBOAT any day!

"You be good to her...or else I WILL haunt you for all eternity!" Melissa warned him. "I will." Stefan informed her. I gave Melissa another quick hug before leaving with Stefan in his red Porsche car.

INTO THE WILD

Nova Scotia

We had just arrived to Nova Scotia just off near Canada. I practically had to beg Stefan to let me come last night. BEG! And lately,...I don't do begging. Eventually, he let me join and come aboard.

I, however got REALLY easily sea sicked for the first 3-4 or 5 hours of the ride. But overall... I made it through. Bonnie, Jeremy, Prof. Shane, Elena, Damon, Rebekah, Stefan, and I were all there.

Stefan was tying a knot in a rope, while Rebekah was giving Elena the evil eye from a far distance. "Here let me help." I told Stefan, while crouching down to me knees. "Don't worry I got it." He told me. "You got it all wrong..here let me..." I started. "I said I got it." Stefan repeated. I didn't do anything after that. I just watched him for a moment tying the knots. Rebekah and Elena were very heated up. I couldn't blame them.

If someone tried to stab me in the back, literally speaking, and killed me, and tormented me, and also took away my boyfriend, of course I'd be pissed! Wouldn't you?...Of course!

We were soon hiking.

"Satellite phone lost its signal." Prof. Shane told us.

That's just great, now how am I suppose to call Melissa? She'll COMPLETLY freak, if I don't call home soon!

"Well, that's a good sign." Damon said. I could sense a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena asked, not really wanting an answer. "So then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary." Rebekah told her. "Please don't start." Stefan told her. "I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has a spell on his body. Bonnie is the witch to unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. You and I (To Stefan) have the tombstone, which does God knows what. Ana is a mantra with a weird family bloodline, that is somehow a part of this and will be important later on. And Elena has no point." Rebekah stated.

For once I agreed with her. "She has point." I whispered to myself. "What about me?" Damon asked. "You have a nice behind." Rebekah told him. I could actually picture Damon smirking at this comment, as if that was REALLY a way of being useful! I shook my head and smiled. Stefan did the same...minus the head shake.

Katherine

Ugh! What was taking them so long! All I wanted to do was swoop down there was to take the cure, make a deal with Klaus or better yet shove it down his throat, depending on how it turns out, and leave them all in the dust. But I had to wait for my plan to get in motion. They needed to at least find the cure first. Then I'm out of here!

I watched as the group continued their hike. Elena caught my eyes, then Damon, then the little Gilbert boy, then Stefan, but I couldn't stop staring at her as she passed.

Ana.

I wondered if she figured it out already. I know I have. I couldn't let go off the fact that she looked like Amelia. Every time I see her, she reminds me of Amelia. And every time I'm reminded of Amelia, I'm also reminded that she's gone. And it's all my fault. I should have never stayed. I should have left town, when she told me to. But if I did, our friendship, relationship,... everything would have been ruined. I really do hope she finds out. She's the closet thing to Amelia that I ever had.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I remembered when I was human and so was she, she told me she'd always be there for me and that she'd never leave me. Ana could make up for that some how. I forced myself not to cry. I will be strong for Amelia.

No matter how much I miss my sister.

Ana

For some strange reason, the more I hiked through the forest, the more I started to daydream about something. I kept seeing Katherine's and Amelia's faces.

Flashback, 1535

_'Veronika? Verinika where are you?'_

_'I'm over here, sister!'_

_'Veronika, have you lost your head?! The sun is almost rising and if we stay out here any long we'll burn to death. You know what the sun does to us. We are forever night walkers.'_

_'I know, but I just hate running all my life. We've spent over a 100 years, running from the originals. I want us to go back to what we used to be. Daytime people, who walk in the sun, not night goers who burn instead.'_

_'I'm sorry, Veronika. But there's nothing I can do. Once you are turned...you are turned for life.'_

_'It doesn't have to be this way, Katerina.'_

_'What are you babbling about?'_

_'I'm not babbling, I'm telling you. I heard there's this cure that can help us become free. A woman told me.'_

_'What woman?'_

_'She claims herself as a witch. We made a deal.'_

_'You what!? What deal?'_

_'She said she'll help us find the location of this cure, if we do something for her in return.'_

_'And what is that?'_

_'There's this man named Silas, who has the cure. He's a vampire of the night and he's even older than us. If we wake him, he needs to drink off some of my blood, whether human or not. He's the key to ending this all. To ending our misery, sister. Please, stand by me. Please.'_

_'Alright then I'll do it for you.'_

_'No, Katherina, you'll do it for us.'_

_'Together forever?_

_'Together forever.'_

I soon snapped back into reality. Everything suddenly started to sink in.

The weird friendly relationship I had with Katherine,

at the masquerade ball, both Elena and I were linked to Katherine,

Veronika looked JUST LIKE Amelia,

and Amelia had changed her name a lot over the years.

Maybe just maybe...it's possible.

I soon snapped back in to PHYSICAL reality.

It was just Jeremy, Elena and I all by ourselves. Just like I was excepting. A bit TOO early don't you think?

I heard a movement sound behind me. I turned to see a strange man aiming the arrow at Jeremy and me. "Jeremy!" I heard Elena say. She rushed over to us with her vamp speed and pushed us against a tree. I stumbled away from her after that. My right arm had a cut bruise on it. The arrow had nearly almost went through my arm! Thank God it was just a cut from it for being to close to the skin.

"What the hell just happened?" Elena asked. "Somebody just saved my life." Jeremy said. The man that tried to kill us earlier had a hatchet in his back and was now...dead.

"Hey, Ana...you okay?" Jeremy asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine its just a cut no biggy." I told him. "Make sure you cover that up before it gets infected." Jeremy told me. I nodded again. Now's my chance and I'm completely blowing it!

"There something I need to tell you, and it might sound insane and crazy." I started out. "What is it?" Elena asked me. "I think we're...we're related." I blurted out. They froze a bit at that thought, but came around. "I'm sorry...what? Yo... yo... you're kidding, right?" Jeremy asked me.

"I don't know. I mean think about, Elena. That night at the masquerade ball, when you and I were both linked to Katherine. The reason why it affected you was because she's your great great great grandmother and is related to you by blood. The ONLY explanation about me being linked to her, was through her blood. Also Katherine had a sister named Veronika. She looked exactly like Amelia. Yeah, I know I look exactly like Amelia too. But they were like identical like mirror imaged or something. And besides, Amelia had changed her name a lot over the years, so it's possible her real name was Veronika, but everyone just seems to call her Amelia since she had it the most." I told them.

"Wait, wait, wait, back the truck up a bit. If Amelia is Katherine's sister and Elena and you are both descendent by the Petrova blood line then that means..." Jeremy started. "We're cousins." Elena said in shock. I was shocked and weirded out and happy at the same time. Talk about a family addition. That's add up to 4 people in my life that are related to me. Something else soon hit me.

"Oh, my God...Jeremy..." I started. "I know, I know, I just...I just can't believe... we... out of all people...are cousins!" Jeremy told me. He said, 'out of all people' in to a whisper for himself. I started to gag and Jeremy did the same thing. "I can't believe I dated my OWN cousin!" Jeremy told out. "I can't believe I kissed you...and I liked it! Ugh...the minute we get home, I need to SUPERSIZE mouth sanitizer!" I told, "Thank God, I didn't sleep with you!" "We almost did! Oh God I think I'm gonna be sick." Jeremy said. "You're gonna be sick? I'm gonna be traumatized for months!" I told him.

"Okay, okay, look...we're not really sure if it is true. I mean this might not be true, it could be false. After we get the cure, we'll find Katherine and ask her. Hopefully, she'll tell us the truth for once." Elena stated. "Alright." Jeremy and I both replied. "I guess this is a good thing. I mean I care about you guys and it makes a lot more sense since we're family. Now we won't have to lose anyone else." I told them.

It was quite a coincidence, that I lost my parents, they lost their parents, I lost my aunt and uncle, they lost their aunt and uncle, I lost my grandparents, they lost Alaric. All I had was Tyler and Melissa. All they had was each other. So really if you add us all it'll add up to 5 people (counting me in) in the family.

"I'll see you up the hike." I told them, before hiking off in the night.

I was wondering in the woods trying to find a campsite. I should have NEVER left Elena and Jeremy behind...they could have helped me! Oh, stupid, stupid, stupid!

I was continuing my walk until I saw someone. Amelia. "Amelia?" I asked. Obviously, I can STILL contact her.

"Don't stay here! Go back home! Do not wake him up!" She shouted at me. "Wake who up?" I asked. "Silas...once you wake him up from the dead, we're all screwed. Do not wake him up!" She shouted. "Why not? What's he gonna do?" I asked her. "My magic can't keep me here long enough to tell you...just please, listen to me. DO NOT WAKE HIM UP!" She repeated. "Why!?" I asked.

"DO NOT WAKE HIM UP!" She shouted over her lungs. She soon disappeared. I heard movement in the forest. The same movement from earlier. I started to run.

I didn't know where I was going, but I just didn't stop. I kept running. Suddenly, I was out of the forest. I stopped and started to breath heavily.

"Ana?!" I heard a familiar voice say. Stefan. He ran to my side to help me stand up. "What happened? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked me. "I don't know. I heard something...or someone moving in the forest. I ran just in case. I'm fine." I told him smiling in the end. He looked at me for a moment in concern then he glanced down at my right arm. It was still bleeding from the arrow from earlier.

"What happened?" He asked me, obviously seeing the blood. "Nothing. It's just Jeremy got attacked by someone with an arrow. We're fine, Elena saved us, but I got a close shot from it. it...it's nothing major, but I need to wrap it up before it gets infected." I told him. "Alright. Here." He said to me. He got out a sharp knife and made a small cut on his palm. I took it and drank a bit. "Thanks." I told him, while rubbing some blood off my chin. "No problem." He replied. We looked at each other for a moment, before I walked off to our tent, that Stefan and I were sharing.

I got dressed up and was ready for bed. I got in my sack and was ready to drift off. I didn't when Stefan finally arrived inside.

"Hey...how you doing?" He asked me. "I'm sleepy." I told him. "I meant your shoulder...how is it?" He asked me. "It's fine. It'll be better in the morning." I said sleepily. "That's good." He said. "Stefan..." I started out. "Yeah?" He asked me. "Everyone is here to get the cure. Elena wants it so Jeremy won't kill her. Damon's here to break the sire bond. Bonnie, Shane, Jeremy, and Rebekah are here to help us. But what about you? If we find the cure...what'll you do with it. Will...will you take it?" I asked him. He hesitated a bit before answering.

"Yes. Yes, Ana...I'll take the cure. I never wanted to be a vampire in the first place. I want to be human again. I want to live a nice happy life with the person I love. We'll grow up together, grow old and die. I want that. Anybody, who's human would want that. I want to be human again...and I want to be it...with you. We can have a happy wonderful human life together. Once we find this cure,... we'll finally be free." He told me. I was touched by what he said. "You want to be human...with me?" I asked. He was next to me and laid down next to me and my sack. "Yes. I want to be human with you. I love you and I want to be with you. Forever." He told me. "I love you too, Stefan." I told him. We both smiled a bit. Stefan gave me a kiss on the forehead, just in time before I dose off into slumber.

The Next Day

Jeremy was missing and everyone was looking around for him.

"Jeremy!" Elena called out. "Bonnie!" I called out once I saw her. "Did you find him? Or anything?" I asked her. "No. He's not on the trail." She told me. I sighed, while running my hands through my hair in frustration. "His gear is still here." Shane pointed out, while holding up Jeremy's bag. "He's not at the Quarry, either." Stefan told us, as he was approaching us.

"Well, he wouldn't just get up and leave in the middle of the night without his gear or without telling anyone. Or at least a reason to." I stated. "Let's split up." Damon told us. "I'm gonna stay here and try a locator spell." Bonnie told us. "Okay. I'll stay here. I'll make sure she's safe." Prof. Shane told us.

There was something about him that I couldn't trust. He appeared to be hiding something... at least to me it seemed that way.

"I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying." Damon told him.

For once, I agreed on that topic. Prof. Shane looked shady to me and couldn't be trusted with, especially with the cure.

Elena glanced at Stefan, Rebekah and me. "Fine. We'll keep searching the Island." She told the rest. After a moment, we all agreed in silence and started walking off.

"Jeremy! Jeremy!" Elena shoutedly called out. "Why don't you yell louder? Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already." Rebekah said in sarcasm. I rolled my eyes a bit. I know we had a truce, but this was too much. "I'm sorry, and how are you helping?" Elena asked her. "I'm stronger than you and faster than you and I'm quite certain I can charm the Islanders a lot easier than you." Rebekah told her. "Not disagreeing with the easy part." Elena said, nearly to herself.

"Alright, we get it. You two hate each other. Can we just keep going, please?" Stefan asked them. "I tried to be her friend, but somehow, I ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one." Rebekah told us.

She had a point.

"Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me." Elena told her. She kept on walking, but accidentally triggered a trap. A large group of stakes from a branch swang out to stake Elena. Rebekah sped to her and held her hand out to get a hold of the branch to stop it from getting to Elena. Elena and Rebekah exchanged glances.

"Nice catch." Stefan complimented. "Thank you." Rebekah replied to him. "No, actually, thank you. This thing would've killed me." Elena told her.

For once, we all were sort of 'Burying' the hatchet... as Rebekah likes to claim.

"I don't care what happens to you either way. But if you're gonna die, it might as well be epic." Rebekah told her. "I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she found anything. Be careful." Elena told us before walking back.

I'm sorry, but Stefan's a vampire, Rebekah's an ORIGINAL vampire, and I'm a powerful witch/werewolf/vampire/mantra...so...if anyone should be careful on this Island...it's Elena.

Its been hours since we've been looking and searching through the woods. It was getting dark...correction it WAS dark.

"Haven't we been through here before?" Stefan asked. "I don't know. I can't see a fucking bloody thing!" I stated. "It all looks the same to me." Rebekah said. Suddenly, she triggered a trap. A spear flies out of nowhere in my direction. Rebekah sped off. As the spear was heading towards me.

I see I have NO luck, when it comes to pointy objects! A speed of wind came to me and pushed me against a tree. It was Stefan.

"Thank you." I told him, "But I could have ducked you know." "Sorry. Force of habit." He told me. His hands were on my waist and we were only inches from the face. We looked at each other for a moment. I smirked and told him, "Don't be a tease, Stefan! We have to find Jeremy first...then we can go back to torturing each other with our sexy tensions." I pushed him off me slightly and started walking off, with Stefan and Rebekah following behind.

We were still looking around. Eventually, we got tired and gave up and started heading back to our camp. When we returned we spotted Elena walking towards us.

"Where is everyone?" She asked us. "What do you mean?" I asked her. "What are you talking about?" Stefan asked her. "Well, Bonnie's not here and Shane's stuff is all gone." Elena pointed out. "Oh my God." I heard Rebekah say. She sped to her bags. "The tombstone's gone." I heard her say next. "I'll be right back." I told them.

I ran to my tent and checked my bags. Just as I thought. It was gone. My necklace was gone.

"Fuck!" I shouted in anger. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked me as he appeared inside the tent. "My necklace...it's gone...Shane must have took it. Fuck man! How could I be so fucking stupid!?" I yelled in anger. "What was so important about that necklace?" Stefan asked me. "It was my mothers she gave it to me on my 14th birthday. I've done research on it before we got here, and it turns out it belonged to Amelia before. Amelia passed it down to one of her descendents that she adored. Her descendent's obviously gave it to my father, who gave it to my mother, who gave it to me." I told him calmly. "That necklace was not only the only thing left of my parents in memory, but it also harnesses a lot of magic and energy. My ancestor Alfifa made it. All her magic is in there and whoever from her family tree wears it, their powers gets harness with it. I wore it once at the 80's dance and the 50's one. My powers are harness in it and now it's gone!" I added.

"so wait...are you trying to tell me that if Shane convinces Bonnie into using the power of that necklace...it'll..." Stefan started.

"It'll activate all my family trees powers dead or living, if they had worn it that is. My mother is not blood related to Alfifa, but she was still part of the family tree, since she married my dad... so it counts as she wore it. So if Bonnie, somehow, activates the necklace she'll have access to my magic. And since Bonnie's using expression...there's a 50/50 percent chance I'll even make it out alive during the process." I told him.

Suddenly, I heard a commotion going on and Stefan and I ran out to see it. We were in Elena's tent. Rebekah and Elena were bickering... as usual.

"Let her go. She didn't take it." Stefan told her as he entered. Rebekah soon let go of Elena's throat. "Was any of this real? Or was it just a ploy plot to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?" Rebekah asked. "You think I would do that? You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every single moment in my last 146 years has been ruled by the pain of being a vampire." Stefan told her. Elena and I turned to face Stefan. Elena looked surprised that he said that, but I didn't.

"And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardize that?" Stefan finished. "Fine. You didn't take it, but it doesn't mean I trust her." Rebekah said, referring to Elena. Elena went to her sack pillow and pulled out a white oak stake. She handed it over to Rebekah as a peace offering.

"I didn't take it, but here. Consider this a peace offering." Elena told her. "Don't you get it, Elena? There is no peace. We're all screwed." Rebekah told her. "Exactly, Rebekah, we're screwed. Bonnie's gone. Shane has the Tombstone. Jeremy's missing. And who knows if Damon's coming back. So, us four, right here, this is all we've got. So we're either in this together...or it's over. For all of us." Elena told us.

She had a point on that. After all we needed to stick together or else someone was going to die today...

(Elena, Ana, and Jeremy are cousins?! Prof. Shane has Ana's necklace?! And what's gonna happen to the group?! Stay tuned!)

(PS. In the last chapter, Klaus went over to see Ana and to get her to help him hide the 'sword', instead he spotted and overheard Stefan admitting his love for her, a mile away. While he was 'babysitting' Damon the next day, he told him about their affair, which is how Damon found out and told the others. There you go, just in cause you got confused.)


	48. Never Let Me Fall chapter 47

_Never Let Me Fall_

We were on the beach side of the island now. Rebekah was on the phone talking to Caroline, which I think is funny considering yesterday we didn't have ANY phone signals. Elena and Stefan were talking to each other and I was leaning against the tree, praying that we find the cure, find Jeremy and Bonnie, KILL Prof. Shane, and find my fucking necklace, already! I sighed a bit. How did this day just turn bad so fast? After a LONG while, we all started to walk. We eventually walked near a cliff. This is JUST great! "Great! Now how do we get down, now?" I asked. "We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: all we have to do is jump." Rebekah told. "Wait, wait. Um... maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone." Elena told Rebekah. "Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team?" Rebekah asked. "Guys, we don't have time for this. Elena, you go first. We'll be right behind you." Stefan told her. Something soon hit me. "Wait, what about me? I'm not a vampire so I can't jump down there and land on my feet without getting hurt." I told them. "Just get on Elena's back." Rebekah told me. "But...uh..." I started. "She's right, and besides I'm a vampire now. I can carry without breaking a sweat." Elena told me. I hesitated a bit before nodding and getting on Elena's back. We soon jumped of the cliff. I closed my eyes the minute I noticed how EXTERMLY close the ground was getting to us. I got off of Elena, once she gained her balance from the fall. "You okay?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She asked. "Same." I told her. She nodded and looked away from me. Lately she's been ignoring me ever since Stefan and I being a thing, thanks to Damon, came announced to her. "Elena..." I started. She turned to look at me. I sighed a bit. "Look, I know you're not in a good mood today, but please stop being mad at me for being with Stefan." I told her. "I'm not mad...I'm just upset. You told me he didn't have feelings for anyone, yet here you are. With him." She pointed out. "I know and I'm sorry I lied to you. I just...I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't want to hurt you. That's all." I told her. "So is it true? I mean what Damon said, about the one night stands. How many times did you two slept together?" Elena asked. Oh dammit! "Elena..." I started. "No, Ana...no more lies. I want the truth now. So tell me...how many times did you two sleep together?" She told me. I looked at her for a moment in hesitation and took a deep breath. I had to tell her, and now's my chance. "Twice. It was twice. Once at the Mikealson ball, and the second time at my house, the night before Jeremy killed Kol. I had invited him in." I admitted to her. "The ball? Wait you mean to tell me you slept with Stefan at the ball? That was a LONG time ago, and Stefan wasn't himself then." Elena said. "Yes I did, but Elena, I NEVER intended or planned on sleeping with Stefan that night in the first place. Rebekah compelled us to play a stupid game of 7 minutes in heaven, out of her boredom. So I'm not really sure if Stefan and I were willingly about sleeping together or not. I'm not certain about that. But the second time was real. I wasn't compelled and neither was he. We were willingly ready to do it. For real." I told her. Elena nodded slightly. "He told me he loved me...and I felt the same way...as I always have." I added. She looked at me in surprise. "He loves you? At first I thought it was just a one night stand, but I never thought it actually meant something. Did it? Did it mean something?" She asked. "The first night we did it, I thought it was just a one night stand due to the compulsion. But the second night, it was real. At least to me it seemed." I told her. "Wow. Oh my God, I don't know why I'm so surprised." She started. I looked at her in confusion and slightly offended and asked "What do you mean?" "That same day, he was with you he told me he wasn't in love with me anymore and that he'll prove that his moved on. I didn't think the woman he'll move on with would be you. No offense." She told me. "None taken." I told her. "So how long have you loved him?" Elena asked me. "The day we first met I guess. You know, when you introduced us." I told her. "When you first met?! That was a LONG time ago. So the entire time I was with him, you...and that slumber party with Caroline, you told us you had a crush, who had a thing for me, you said you loved him and...I should have known then. I don't know why it took me this long to see that." She said. "Well, Elena...you were in love back then. Remember when I was still with Jeremy, and God forbid it from happening again!, I was in love with him deeply, that I was blinded by the facts that he was sneaking off to see Vicki doing drugs and sex with her, well, actually... I knew about the drugs, but I didn't know anything about Vicki. Eventually, I had to learn the hard way, on how to separate my emotions from the evidences in real life. I ended up getting my heart broken in the end. You, on the other hand, did the same thing I did. We let our emotions get the best of us. We were so blindly in love that we didn't watch our surroundings. We couldn't tell what was real or not." I told her. She nodded in agreement. "Its okay that you love him. I understand that. You two are perfect for each other. And besides I have Damon." Elena told me. "I wish I could agree on the Damon part." I told her. "I know I'm sired to him. But I don't care. Tyler told me that the sired bond affects the way you act, not how you feel. So my feelings for Damon has got to be real. It just got to be." Elena told me. I nodded and didn't ask anything else for a moment. "What's taking them so long?" I asked Elena, referring to Rebekah and Stefan. They've been up that cliff for a while, and hadn't come down yet. "I don't know...I'll check it out." She said. She placed strains of her hair behind both of her ears. She used her vampire super hearing to hear what they were saying. We both looked up the cliff from the bottom. For a moment everything was fine, until Stefan's body fell to the ground and Rebekah sped off. Elena and I watched in horror. Clearly, Rebekah had snapped his neck. Elena sped up the cliff to him. "Elena! Elena what happened!?" I shouted out. I got no reply. I was starting to get worried. "Elena!..." I yelled, before suddenly losing my strength and collapsing on the ground.

Melissa (Back in Mystic Falls.)

I was pulling up on the drive way. Once I got out of the car, I went to get the mail and entered the house. I placed the mail on the table near the doorway. I soon paused. Something was wrong. My legs felt weak and my head was in pain. I clutched my head and dropped to the floor. What the hell was happening to me?! I started to scream out in pain. All of a sudden, the pain was gone...but I blacked out.

Ana (Back on the Island)

I suddenly woke up. I was in a cave. "What the...what happened?" I asked. "It's okay, come on...we're in the cave. The cure's some where in here." Elena told me. She was carrying me. "You can...uh...you can let go of me now." I told her. She placed me down on my feet slowly. Once I gained my balance she said "I'll check this passage way, you check that one." She told me. I nodded and we separated.

Melissa (Back in Mystic Falls)

I woke up from my early black out. Everything seemed fine to me. I felt...energetic. I went to the kitchen. It was dark out outside. I went to the backyard, and into the garden. It was as if something was calling me or drawing me in. I kept going through my green house. I turned on the lights once I entered. I hadn't grown any plants in a very LONG time. All my plants were pretty much dead. I knelt down next to a dead rose. I touched the rose slightly. I felt something. It felt as if I could sense it dying on me. Literally. I blinked a couple times. Suddenly the rose started to move. It wiggled a bit. It suddenly was blooming and coming back to life. I was COMPLETELY freaked out by this! I stepped back a bit, as it bloomed. I found this both weird and pretty cool at the same time. I turned to my other plants. I touched a couple of them and they too started to bloom. I started to concentrate on them as I walked by them repeatedly. All my plants came back to life in just mere minutes. This was extremely magically! I didn't know how I was doing this, but either way...I liked it.

Ana

After a moment I found Bonnie and Jeremy. "Oh, my God. Jeremy!" I shouted, as I ran towards him and gave him a hug. "Ana? What are you doing here?" He asked me. "We were looking all over for you. I'm SOO glad you're okay!" I told him. We hugged for a minute, then we broke up. "What's that?" I asked, referring to the dead looking body that had a mask on. "That's Silas...and that's the cure." Bonnie told me, gesturing towards the black case that Silas was holding tightly in his hands. "Why is there only one case?" I asked. Nobody answered my question. I didn't re ask. Jeremy tried to pry the cure out of Silas hands, but it wouldn't budge. Bonnie was stabbed by another hunter and he tried to do the same to me. I ended up getting violently hit and was laying against a rock profusely bleeding in the head. My vision was starting to blacken as the hunter and Jeremy were fighting. Elena came in and tried to kill the hunter, but knocked him out instead. She feed me some of her blood and I got better immediately. "Are you okay?" She asked me. "Yeah I'm fine." I told her, "Thanks." "No problem...Annie." She said, whispering in the end. I soon realized it wasn't Elena. Name the only one person who's called me Annie...Katherine. It's Katherine. I was about to tell Jeremy, but it was to late. "Jeremy watch out!" I shouted as Katherine had a hold of Jeremy. "Katherine let him go!" I shouted at her furiously. Did I mention how much I HATE not knowing the difference between Elena and Katherine?! "Sorry, Ana...but this needs to be done. For your own good. Sorry, little Gilbert, but the family reunions gonna be a cut short." Katherine said. She sinked her fangs into Jeremy's neck making it bleed then she forced his head down on Silas mouth. Jeremy screamed, and I ran to save him, but Kathrine held me back. She took the cure and sped towards and behind me. She soon started to drug me. Last thing I knew, she kidnap me.

(Yeah Katherine kidnapped Ana, and Jeremy's dead, sorry...but he'll probably be back, like the promo and spoilers say. The breaking down the veil plan awaits us! And when Bonnie was unsealing the hunters tattoo from Jeremy, she was also wearing Ana's necklace. As she did the spell she activated it, which explains why Ana collapsed and Melissa blacked out. Also...Melissa's a Witch! This should be interesting! And what will be the others reaction to Ana's disappearance/abduction?! Chapter 48 awaits us and trust me it will BLOW YOU AWAY!)


	49. Never Let Me Fall chapter 48

_Never Let Me Fall_

(Recap

Katherine kidnapped Ana after stealing the cure. Nobody knows where they could be. Jeremy was killed by Silas. Elena couldn't handle the truth and was in denial. In the end, she broke down realizing the truth. Damon used the power of the sire bond to turn off Elena's humanity. Melissa freaked out when she found out that Ana was kidnapped. She nearly threatened Stefan that if something happens to her, it's his fault. Stefan has been driving himself crazy over the fact that he might NEVER find or see Ana ever again. Who knows what Katherine's doing to her! Monica knows that Melissa is a witch now and she's helping her practise expression. BTW... Monica is Prof. Shane's sister. Coincidence much?! I think not! Katherine compelled Ana earlier before she did something to her that WILL CHANGE HER LIFE!)

Stefan

Its only been three days and I was still upset over Ana's disappearance. I mean who wouldn't? Elena had shut off her humanity after Jeremy's death and she was getting worse. I was with Caroline at the boarding house. We had made a deal to not give up on Elena, because I believe deep down inside Elena can be helped. She NEEDED her humanity! Without it, she is risked of becoming a Ripper, and I won't allow that.

I soon heard a knock on my door. I got up from my seat and went to answer the door. When I opened it I froze to see, who was standing there. The ONLY person that I needed to be with at the times like this.

Ana.

Ana

"Ana?" Stefan asked in shock and surprise. "Stefan." I said with a smile and breathless. "Can I come in?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, but I did. "Of course you can. I've missed you so much!" I came inside and gave him a hug.

I hadn't seen him since the whole vampire cure trip to Nova Scotia.

"What happened to you? Bonnie said Katherine came and took you at the tomb chamber." He asked. I opened my mouth to answer him, but closed it quickly after I realized something.

I don't remember what happened. The last thing I remember was Katherine taking the cure and drugging me. Everything else was pretty much blank.

"I don't know." I told him. "What? What do you mean you don't know?" He asked me. I looked at him for a moment and shook my head saying, "That's just it I don't know. Well, basically I don't remember." I confessed. "It was Katherine, she...she must have compelled you to forget what happened to you. What's the last thing you can remember?" Stefan asked me. "The last thing I remember is Jeremy getting his blood sucked by Silas." I told him, "After that it got blank. I was drugged." Something soon hit me.

"Oh, my God. Jeremy! Is he okay?" I asked in horror. Stefan looked at me with pity, then he showed me to the living room, where I got one of Caroline's famous death hugs. Caroline and Stefan started to tell me about Jeremy's death, Silas being awake, Elena's humanity switched, Melissa becoming a witch, the cure being missing/gone, Tyler leaving town, and Monica knowing about Melissa being a witch.

After crying over, ANOTHER one of my family tragic deaths, I went upstairs to take a bath hours later. After that I came out. I saw Stefan near the doorway.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked me. "I'm pissed off. My cousin is dead, my other cousin has a humanity switched off, my other other cousin fled town, and my sister's doing Witchy Ju Ju. Of course I'm not okay!" I told him. "Cousin?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "I'll explain later. I'm not in the mood right now." I told him. He smiled and sped up to me. "Well, maybe I can help with that." He told me softly. I looked at him in confusion then it soon hit me.

"Oh no. Stefan, no! I'm not in the mood. I'm still grieving!" I told him. "I hear sex grieving is very healthy." He told me. I started to blush and covered my face in embarrassment.

I can't believe we're actually talking about this now!

"Okay fine...45 minutes and that's all I'm giving you okay?" I told him, while slightly smiling. "45 mintues?!" He almost whined, as if we'd go longer than that. "Uh..yeah 45 minutes. And I mean it." I told him while playfully folding my arms. "Alright then. I'll see you in the shower." He told me, before walking behind me.

I had a shocked look on my face. I turned to face him and said, "What?!" "Sorry. Should of mentioned this earlier. I've been feeling kinda...kinky lately." He told me. I blushed and smiled. "Fine then, but we need to make some ground rules...No biting and don't even THINK about pulling my hair!" I stated. Stefan thought it over and shurgged his shoulders. "I guess I can live with that." He told me. I shook my head slightly and followed him back into the shower.

I've never done it in the shower before, so let me just say...it was a VERY interesting experiment.

After we had a shower...if that's what you wanna call it...we went off to bed. This was the first time, I slept in the same bed with Stefan in his room. I was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my shoulder to keep me close. After a while, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. He did the same.

The Next Day

I woke up early in the morning and slipped away from Stefan's room. I went downstairs and made some breakfast for him. After making him breakfast I prepped it up and walked back into his room with a tray full of breakfast snack, such as pancakes, eggs, orange juice, ect...

"Hey, I was wondering where you walked off to." Stefan told me. I smiled and gave him the tray. "Breakfast in bed. What do you think?" I asked him. "I love it. And I love you." He told me giving me a quick kiss, once I was next to him. "Here let me brighten up our start of the day." I told him, cheerfully. I walked over to his curtain and was about to open it. When I almost did something burned me.

"Oww!" I said to myself. I let go of the curtain after saying that and feeling the burn. "What's wrong?" He asked me in concern. "I...I don't know. I was trying to open the curtains and it...it burned me." I told him. Stefan moved his breakfast tray to the other side off the bed. He got up and walked up to me. We were face to face.

"What do you mean it 'burned' you?" He asked me. "I don't know. It just did." I told him. Suddenly, I got a strange headache on my head. I held my hand up to rub one side of my forehead. I looked up at Stefan as he cupped my face. He's eyes soon widen up and he quickly uncupped my face in shock.

"What...what is it? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked him. "You're cold...you're heart isn't beating and the sunlight from the window burned your skin. And your skin... healed quickly." Stefan told me. I glanced down at my hands and saw he was right.

They DID heal quickly! It soon hit me. Realization washed over my face in horror.

"No! No, no no! I can't...I just can't Stefan... no! I can't be a vampire!" I shouted. He came up to me and started caressing my face. "Shh...shh...it's okay...it's gonna be okay...I'm gonna help you. You'll be fine." He told me. "I don't wanna die, Stefan." I told him as a tear ran down my cheek. "You won't. I won't let that happen. I promise." He told me. We quickly embraced as I broke down in tears.

We were in the kitchen. Stefan was making me a sandwich. My hunger was starting to kick in and sandwiches, strangely though, were the ONLY thing, besides blood, that I was craving. Maybe it was the ham or something?

"Can I have some more?" I asked Stefan, after devouring my third sandwich. "Sure." He told me. He started to make it. I waited for it. I started to bang my fingers from my right hand on the table, just like Stefan when he was trying to stop his addiction on blood. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I looked down and saw it. I started to bang harder and harder and harder. I soon made a crack in the table. I stopped and started to run my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"AHH!" I screamed in anger. "Why do I keep breaking stuff! Why am I so fucking hungry. It won't stop. All I can think of is blood every where I look my vision is red. Every fucking where! It won't stop! Make it stop! make it stop! Why am I crying? I'm so tired of crying! And why am I getting anger again?! I...I..."

I eventually knew I wouldn't win this fight, since I'm basically fighting with myself. I soon hid my face in my hands and started to sob in frustration. "What's wrong with me?!" I muffled in confusion. "You're a vampire now. Everything is heightened. Every emotion you felt before will come back stronger to you. You are experiencing mixed emotions right now. Every Anger, fear, sorrow, lust, and pain you have felt in your life will come back to you. It overwhelms you and it all suddenly bundles up into one thing. Hunger. That's why you crave blood. You can't stop thinking about it. I'll help you. If you let me." He told me. He was next to me and gave me my sandwich. I smiled slightly at him and took it.

With Stefan being my mentor, I'll know I'll be just...fine.

After a few hours I got deeper into my transition. I started to remember Stefan compelling me to forget the pain the day a wolf pack abducted me and Caroline and tortured us to near death!, Damon's so called 'confession' to me the day we first met Elijah (Note to self: I'll ask him about that later.), In fact I think Katherine compelled me to go back to Mystic Falls before...something happened...?...anyway my feelings were LITERALLY (in a mental way) KILLING ME! I couldn't understand them.

Every SINGLE emotion I had in my life came back to me only stronger than before. My love for Stefan was heightened (which isn't that bad), my friendship..ish...with Damon, Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline(sorta), Elena and Jeremy were magnified (wasn't that bad) and my hatred for Klaus was enhanced (which might end up being bad if I had a white oak stake right now...unless that doesn't kill him? Does it? I keep forgetting!...)

It was soon late in the afternoon. "You okay?" Stefan asked me as I was looking at the wall in the living room. I didn't hear him. I was too busy watching a scene take place.

Day 1.

_'I soon woke up in an unfamiliar place. On a couch...of all places!_

_ "Hello?" I whispered in fear I barely made a sound. I got no reply. I quietly and quickly started to tip toe towards the front door._

_ "Didn't anyone tell you it is rude to leave a guest house without permission?" I heard a raspy voice say behind me. I nearly had a heart attack once I felt a person breathing down my neck. I turned to see none other than 'my unlikable version of an 'Elena look alike'' in front of me, also known as, Katherine. _

_"Let me go, Katherine! Let. Me. Go!" I demanded as she took a firm, yet tight grip on my arm, forcing me to follow her into another living room unwillingly._

_ "Fine then." Katherine replied once we arrived. I saw a small window across the room. From the scenery I knew we weren't in Mystic Falls. Even though I haven't seen all the districts in Mystic Falls, I knew that every where you go the scenery or theme of the background was always the same or similar. This was different for a change! _

_"Where are we?" I asked Katherine. She didn't respond. After a minute or two I snapped my eyes to look fully at her and repeated louder than the first, "I said 'where are we'!?" "We're in a small town in Pennsylvania. This is my place." Katherine finally admitted._

"_Your place? Why are we here?" I asked curiously yet alarmed. "To hid the cure." She spilled._

_ The cure? Wait how did she know about it? Wait- correction she is a 500 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE FOR PETE SAKES! She probably heard rumors, but why would she want it? _

_"Wait...Why did you steal it? You don't even WANT to be human." I point out. "I think you can figure that out yourself, Annie." She told me in a tauntful way._

I blinked my eyes and kept looking at the wall, then the corner.

Day 2.

_'It had been two days and I was still 'imprisoned' in this house. I haven't stepped outside, which is way I suggest I'm 'imprisoned in this house' considering I have NO freedom what so ever! _

_I was forced to stay in a room all day, that was locked thank you very much. Katherine only unlocked the door, to either let me eat, use the bathroom (like bathe or other proposes), or to have a bit of fresh air, which was rare. Even though its been two days, I'm already losing it. _

_I also have the impression that Katherine intends on keeping me here and not leaving anytime soon considering she took away my phone and any other object on me that I might use on her or escape. _

_I, however, already tried to escape once. Didn't end well for either of us. But even Katherine had to admit it was a good plan, the only down side was the fact I wasn't FLEXABLE enough to do it. Don't ask why...it was one of my 'plan of shames' moment, when my disabilities got in the way!_

_ Either way I soon saw there was no use, either continue to attempt my 'break out', which is most likely not going to happen or join the crowd...in other words...'surrender'!_

One more blink and the scene changed again.

Day 3.

_It's been three days, I was bored so I was snooping around the house a bit. Once Katherine realized I had given up one trying to escape she let me roam freely around the house as long as I don't go outside and I stay out of her way...we won't have a problem...her words not mine!_

_ I had sneaked around the house getting information on why she would want the cure. I over heard her phone messages and voice mail. Apparently, Hayley, the bitch of a werewolf who WAS friends with Tyler and IS friends with that skank Wendy fucking Miller, was spying on the Salvatore's and I as we were searching for the cure. I knew something as shady about her...I just knew it!_

_ "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked Katherine one day out of boredom. Being copped up in a house for days can do that to you. "Hmm?" She replied...more like stalling. "I said...why did you kidnap me... if all you wanted was the cure to deal with Klaus?" I dropped on her. _

_She looked at me slightly surprised that after barely two days of being out of my so called 'bedroom' I was able to catch on to her, but then again it's ME we're talking about. I can easily read people and their 'plans' like an open book sometimes. After hesitation she admitted, "Because, dare I say it, I care about you." _

_"Is it because I'm a descendent of your sister...Veronika, also know as...Amelia?" I dropped again._

_ I was on a roll!_

_ "Oh, so you know." She wondered mostly to herself. "Of course I know. Why didn't you tell me?" I wondered. "Because I didn't know right away that we were related. I thought it was just a coincidence! I soon realized the truth, while I was in the tomb. I was upset when my sister died. I thought I'd never have a family again. Here you are. My so called...Grand niece." She told me. I looked at her stunned. _

_"Grand niece? Wow! Okay...but look I'm not gonna forgive you after the bad things you did to me and my friends that quickly just because we're related." I informed her. "I know...but as much I hate to admit it I want to have a sister again. You're the closet thing to her that I have." She admitted to me._

_ Okay, this actually confused me for a bit to be honest. "What are you saying?" I asked. "I'm saying that we can live a great life together, just you and me. For all eternity." She told as she walked closer to me and closer and closer and...okay...is it me or should I be running right now?! _

_She soon bit her wrist and grabbed the back of my neck with her other hand. She forced me to move forward and drinking her bloody wrist, no matter how much I resisted. She soon released me. I looked up at her in horror knowing what was going to happen. _

_"Katherine?...no! Katherine stay away from me!" I warned her, while backing away. "I'm sorry Ana, but I can't risk losing you. If Silas finds you while you're still human, you're dead. Consider this as me taking you out of your misery." She told me as she was about to speed up to me. _

_"Katherine, no!" I yelled out, before my vision darkened and the world grew cold._

I soon came back into reality. "Katherine killed me." I whispered to myself. "What!?" Stefan asked me, apparently he overheard me. "Katherine killed me." I repeated to myself. I snapped on my feet.

"I gotta get out of here!" I quickly ran to the bathroom. The curtain was open, but I wasn't burning. I climbed out the window and started to walk off into the forest.

I was confused and I needed fresh air. I didn't want to be copped up inside all day. I leaned against a tree. I could hear from miles away, that Stefan was calling out to me and couldn't find me. I needed a breather from life. I needed a break from drama. I...I just needed time to be alone...before I finished my transition.

It was night time. I had an hour before I could finish my transition. I went back to the Boarding house. I felt a bit weak.

"Where the hell have you been!? I've been worried sick about you, Matt's gonna be here in 2 minutes so come on." Stefan told me. "I can't Stefan." I told him weakly. "Why the hell not!?" He asked me. "I don't want to hurt Matt. Elena already fed from him. I don't want to be next." I told him. "Well, I'm not gonna just let you die!?" He shouted. "I'll be fine." I told him smiling at him sadly.

A knock was on the door. It was Bonnie.

"Hey...are you okay?" She told me. "I'm not good I haven't drank blood yet." I told her. "I know Stefan told me when he got me home. Here." She said cutting her palm. My eyes widened.

"No no get it away from me!" I yelled, running off to the living room. Stefan pinned me to the couch so I wouldn't move. I struggled but I soon stop. "You need to feed." Stefan told me. "But I don't wanna hurt Bonnie!" I told him. "You're not gonna hurt me. I'll be fine. Now drink!" Bonnie told me. I shook my head, but Bonnie soon shoved her hand on my mouth forcing me to drink her blood.

I struggled and fought back, but I soon lost the fight. I soon gave in. It was...shockingly delicious! In the end everything started getting back to me. Every emotion. Every memory. Everything. I had experienced in my life came rushing through my head quickly all together. From my birth to now. It all soon stopped, when I released Bonnie.

I.

Was.

Now.

A Vampire.

(Ana's a vampire now?! Holy Moley! I've always wanted to have her as a vampire, but I needed a good excuse...well...here's my excuse! What do you guys think will happen now that she's a vampire? P.S someone's gonna die next chapter...sorry if you liked her...)


	50. Never Let Me Fall chapter 49

_Never Let Me Fall_

It was the next day...at night. Stefan had taught me how to speed, control my strength and other stuff...

_FASHBACK_ (_To_ _the_ _night_ _during_ _Ana's transition.)_

_Stefan_

_It was night time and I still couldn't find Ana. Where the hell is she?! If she doesn't feed she'll die...and I DON'T intend on losing her that way...or at ALL!_

_ Eventually I gave up. I had no choice. Caroline, Klaus and I had to stop Bonnie from completing the last Expression triangle. We were in the woods, where the event was located. Once I found the EXACT location, I went to stop the 12 witches. I soon stopped dead end on my tracks when I recognized one of them._

_ Melissa._

_ What the hell was she doing here for? I know she had embraced her witch side and had control on her powers, but I didn't think she was part of the witches that needed to die! Now I had another reason why to stop the plan. I soon sped up to a witch that had her hands on Bonnie's head sides._

_ "Stop! It's not what you think." I warned her. "This is no place for you vampire!" She told me angrily. I ignored her tone and continued, "She's working with Silas." "Silas?" The witch asked me in shock. "He brainwashed her_ _to kill you." I told her. Bonnie started to whimper a bit on the ground. Suddenly the witch pulled out a dagger._

_ Oh no._

_ "Wait. What are you doing?" I asked her seeing the dagger. "If Silas has her, she's lost. We can't save her." She told me. I could see where this was_ _going. "Wait." I started out, but couldn't finish. My head was in serious pain. It felt as if it was being hammered. I was having a migraine. _

_"No, what are you doing? Stop! Aja stop! You're hurting him." Melissa told Aja. "I know what I'm doing Melissa. (To me) I have the power of 12 witches. You don't stand a chance!" Aja told us. I soon sped away from the witches circle and slammed back against a tree, groaning in the end. _

_Caroline and Klaus soon_ _appeared. "They're linked. Bonnie's gonna kill them." I told them both. "Not if the witches kill her first." Klaus told me. I looked at him surprised and shocked. How could he ever say that!? Well then again never mind I take it back...this is KLAUS we're talking about! He soon slams me against the tree, if that was even possible._

_ "Klaus, we have to save her." Caroline informed him. Well isn't it obvious!? "How? The only way to stop the witches is to kill them, and then Silas gets what he wants." Klaus told her. Aja was starting to chant something as she was holding up her dagger. She was about to stab Bonnie with it. Caroline soon quickly sped to Aja's side and pulls the dagger that Aja is holding into her chest. Aja's dead. _

_Out of the blew, all the witches in the circle started to collapse. They were dying since they were still linked. "NO!" Klaus yells out, but it's too late. I soon pushed Klaus off of me and sped up to Melissa quickly. I bite me wrist and shoved it in her mouth. _

_"Come on, Melissa, you have to drink. Drink already! It'll heal you." I told her. She was drinking briefly then suddenly she stopped breathing. _

_"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I started out. I tried my best to wake Melissa up so she could drink more, but reality had already sat in. _

_Melissa was dead._

_ And she had my blood in her system._

_Melissa (From earlier this morning.)_

_Monica had came over to my house to help me practice more with my magic. I told her I was a witch, but that was all. I didn't tell her that the Salvatore's were vampires, the Gilbert's are both vampire hunters and a vampire, the Lockwood's were werewolves or that the Bennett family were witches too._

_ We were in the living room, where we always practice at. _

_"Alright, Melissa. I want you to try to get inside my head and read my thoughts." Monica told me. I raised my eyebrow to touch my hairline briefly and asked,_

_ "Why?" _

_"Because if you can do that, then I know for sure that you're an advanced Expression using witch. Now try it. Think of it as a test." She told me. I nodded. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought about Monica and only concentrated on her. '_

_I'm freaking starving!' _

_I quickly opened my eyes when I heard that voice. _

_It was Ana's._

_ "Did it work?" She asked. "Are you starving?" I asked making sure. "No. I had a bowl of cereal before coming over here. I'm good." She told me. "Well, then I guess it didn't work because I heard my sister's voice in my head saying she was starving." I told her. "Hmm...?" Monica started. "I think you were thinking about your sister. I know you haven't seen her in 4 days, but you need to focus on your work here. Okay? Now focus and concentrate on me and ONLY me. Okay? You can do this just believe, Melissa. Believe." I looked at her and said, "Way to make a good speech turn cheesy instantly." _

_"I may have stolen the 'just believe' part from Peter Pan. Either way, you need to focus alright? You can do this Melissa. I now you can." She admitted to me. I tried to resist an eye roll. I soon started to think about Ana, but I reminded myself that she'll be okay and that Stefan or the gang will find her all safe and sound. I soon started to focus on Monica. After a minute or two I heard something. _

_'I wonder where she gets her clothes from? I've been to the mall loads of time and I never found that dress she's wearing?! Lucky!' _

_I soon opened my eyes and smirked. "I got it only at Amazon. Com." I told her. Her eyes shot up like fireworks. "You heard that!?" She asked in shock and surprise. "Yup! I guess I CAN do it after all." I told her with a smile. Monica soon got a text on her phone. She looked down at it then turned it off to look up at me. _

_"I know of another way of learning other expression magic easier and faster." She told me. "How?" I asked suspiciously. "I have this distant friend of mine named Aja. She's a witch too. And she's doing expression. If she linked you to her and 10 other witches, you'll be able to absorb some information through out their magic. I know it's crazy but it might actually work." She told me. I hesitated a bit before answering. "Um, okay? I guess..." I said unsure. "Great! Met up with me in the woods. I'll text you the exact location later tonight." She told me. _

_"Why the woods? And why at night?" I asked again suspiciously. Monica may be my friend and mentor and all, but that doesn't mean I should trust her 100% right? "So that way we won't draw too much attention to ourselves. The less the town or council know about supernatural creatures the better." She informed me. I nodded in agreement. _

_The Woods_

_I was in the woods, where I met up with Aja. There were 11 witches there, counting me would make it 12. _

_12 witches!_

_ After a while, I saw Bonnie Bennett. I hadn't seen her in a LONG while. The last time we saw each other was on Ana's 17th birthday. And...that was pretty much it._

_ "Bonnie?" I said in confusion. Then realization grew on my face. I forgot that she was a witch too. I shrugged it off either way._

_ All the witches went in their positions in the circle. There were fire torches at some points of the circle. I had a BAD feeling about this circle, but I couldn't tell what. The other witches soon linked me to them and Aja, since I hadn't learned the linking spell yet. The minute we were linked I could already feel my powers growing weak and veined. I didn't feel so strong any more. I started to notice everyone was chanting something under their breaths or so. I didn't know what to do. I just repeated what they said, seeing what the outcome from it might be._

_ Aja was in the middle of the circle with Bonnie. Bonnie was on the ground yelling in pain as Aja had her hand on the sides of Bonnie's head chanting something that invaded her mind. We were TRYING to cleanse her, since the expression that she was doing were consuming her. God knows if either or not that'll happen to me one day! _

_"Is this suppose to be happening? She's in pain!" I pointed out, after I stopped chanting. "I know what I'm doing Melissa. She'll be fine once she stops rejecting the spirits." She told me. I watched for a while. Then suddenly Stefan showed up from out of no where! _

_"Stop! It's not what it looks like." He told Aja. "This is no place for you vampire!" Aja said angrily at him. I was about to protest, but dared not considering we were STILL linked and she could kill me that easily! "She's working with Silas." Stefan told her. "Silas?" Aja and I both said, but I said it quietly and to myself only. _

_How the heck did Silas get to Mystic Falls!? Wasn't he like dead- frozen or something? _

_"He brainwashed her to kill you." He continued. What! Why? _

_Soon Aja pulled out a dagger. "Wait. What are you doing?" Stefan asked her. _

_Well duh! Isn't it obvious? She's trying to kill the baby witch! Come on, Stefan keep up! _

_"If Silas has her, she's lost. We can't save her." Aja told him. "Wait." Stefan started. Suddenly he was groaning in pain. It took me a moment to realize that Aja was giving him a witch migraine. I've never done it before, but I'm sure as hell knew about it! _

_"No! What are you doing? Aja stop! You're hurting him." I informed her. "I know what I'm doing Melissa." She told me. I rolled my eyes slightly. _

_Really, did she really know what she was doing?! _

_"I have the power of 12 witches. You don't stand a chance!" Aja told Stefan. Stefan soon quickly disappeared. I knew from that, it was time for ME to disappear!_

_ I tried to unlink us, but as I was trying to, Aja was absorbing my powers along with the other witches powers. I wasn't strong enough to unlink us. After a while I gave up. The more I tried to do magic, the more she was making me weak. _

_After a short moment or two, Caroline came in. She quickly grabbed the dagger from Aja's hand and stabbed her. Aja was dead. Suddenly one by one, all the other 11 witches started to drop. We were STILL freaking linked! _

_I was about to die. I tried quickly to unlink us but it was too late. I soon dropped, but I didn't die. Yet._

_ I had a strong witch/mantra gene and it was helping me cheat death, but not entirely. I was about to lose the fight for my life in just a few more seconds. Suddenly, Stefan came and bit his wrist open. Afterwards he placed his bloody wrist in my mouth. _

_"Come on, Melissa, you have to drink. Drink already! It'll heal you." He told me. I drunk a bit. I could feel myself healing slowly already, but something was wrong. I couldn't breath well and my vision was blacking out a bit. I was chocking slightly. There was too much blood pouring down my throat. I couldn't drink all of it at the same time AND breathe! I started to struggle a bit. Suddenly I couldn't fight it any more. I took in my last breath. _

_Afterwards, the world grew dark and cold._

_Caroline_

_After killing Aja and all the witches, a familiar figure appeared next to Aja's body._

_ Was it a ghost? I'm not sure._

_ She looked just like Ana, but her hair was more so brown than black and her eyes was navy blue. But overall,... they could be twins! I first I thought it was Ana, but Ana was still in transition. And this girl right here in front of me looked foreign a bit and unique. Not saying that Ana isn't unique, but she seemed different from her. And I was only looking at her!_

_ "Thank you for setting me free, Caroline." She said in an accent. She soon sped off. _

_Who was she? I don't know._

_ Was she a ghost? Possibly yes._

_ Will we meet again? Hopefully not._

_Melissa_

_I soon woke up gasping into the air. I had NO clue what just happened. I was on the ground around the circle. Stefan was with me. _

_"What...what just happened?" I asked him nervously. "You died." He told me. I looked at him in confusion, then it all came back to me now._

_ The witches, _

_the linking spell,_

_ the stab,_

_ the 12 DEAD witches, _

_the blood,_

_ the death..._

_EVERYTHING!_

_ Tears started __to start in my eyes. "Am I a...?" I started. "Not yet. You're in transition...just like Ana." He told me. _

_What the hell did he mean 'just like Ana'!? _

_"What the hell, Stefan?! Ana's a vampire?!" I shouted in anger. "Not yet...she's still in transition. On the island, Katherine kidnapped her. So she must have killed her too. She came back into town yesterday. I was so happy to see her that I forgot about my vampire sense. I thought she was still human. It was this morning that I realize she was in transition." He told me. I started to shake my head. _

_"This is all my fault..." I started. "No it's not...it's mine. I shouldn't have let her come with us. She should have stayed here in town with you." Stefan told himself more so than to me. I shook my head. "No. No. It's my fault...it's all MY fault. Everything that happened is because of me. I'm the one that decided to move to Mystic Falls, I'm the one that placed Ana in the school, I'm the one that encouraged her to make friends, I'm the one that hasn't been spending much time with her, and I'm the one that...that...couldn't protect her. I'm suppose to be her older sister. Her legal guardian. She's suppose to be MY responsibility. And I failed miserably! Maybe...maybe the lawyers were right. Maybe she was better off having Aunt Carol as her legal guardian, or better yet, our distant uncle on our fathers side, James." I admitted._

_ "It's not all your fault. Our actions comes out with unpredictable outcomes that we didn't or wouldn't expect. And it's our choice to either figure it through, leave it or deal with them. And most of the time, we deal with it, whether we like it or not." He told me. I nodded. "I'm gonna go home and figure this out. Wait...can I even get through the_ _door?!" I asked in fear. "Yeah. I think so. The_ _only owners of the house was you and Ana. And well...since you're both dead...any vampire can go in or out if they like." Stefan told me. _

_Well...that's just great!_

_ "I'll see you later, Stefan. And make sure Ana's alright. I already have done enough to her." I said before walking off into the_ _moonlight._

_The Next Day..._

_It was soon morning. I couldn't go outside since, every time I tried I felt a sharp sting on my skin that was like a burn. This was just great. Look I can surprisingly handle the fact that my sister is a 'vampire to be', is dating a vampire, that all her friends are supernatural creatures or beings and that I'm a 'vamp to be', but I can NOT handle the fact of unable to go outside. I hate being copped up inside for too long. I wanna go out!_

_ After a while, I soon felt it. This huge hunger inside of me that wants me to feed. I ate nearly every thing in the fridge already, but I still felt as if I was starving! Maybe this was part of the transition._

_ Eventually I started to hallucinate. Which may or may NOT be a good thing. _

_After a while I called Stefan wondering if he could help. He started to explain every thing that usually happens during a transition and why it may happen. In the end I thanked him and hung up. Soon old memories came into my head as I grew deeper into the transition._

_{"Hey Melissa!" Jenna called out to me as I entered the bar. "Hey Jenna! How are you?" I asked. "I'm hanging in there how about you?" She asked me. "Barely." I sighed. "What's wrong?" She wondered, "Spill it!" I sighed and told her. "It's the usual. It's Ana. Look Jenna I'm really trying here...really I am, but I'm just having a really hard time being there and taking care of my sister. I mean how can I be her sister and act like our parents all in one. It's just not...me." I told her._

_ "I know how you feel. Join the club, sister. It's population 2." She told me while gesturing to both of us. "You too huh?" I pointed out. "It's like Elena's been a bit secretive and Jeremy is well...Jeremy.." She started. "That's HORRIBLE!" I exaggerated about the ending part. "Ha ha whatever!...anyway I was thinking maybe it would help if you had a male figure in your house hold that Ana could look up to. I mean you can't be both a mother, a father AND a sister to her right? Might as well stick with __two options." Jenna started. I narrowed my eyes at Jenna and started, "No...don't..." _

_"I was just saying..." Jenna started again. That's when realization started again. "JENNA!" I whined in frustration. "What?" She asked. "Oh you know 'what' you do this to me ALL the time! How many times will you learn? I specifically told you and RE- told you not once but twice to NOT set me up on a BLIND DATE!" I reminded her. "Sorry..." She whispered. Then the front door moved. I soon groaned in agony. "He's here isn't he?" I stated the obvious without even turning my back or head to look at the 'incomer'._

_ "Look he's not that bad. You might like him." Jenna told me. I snapped her a glare once she said that. "Okay look, I swear on my grandmother's grave and my sister's that I won't EVER set you up with another guy ever again." Jenna swore. "Okay." I agreed. "Unless you won't too..." Jenna quickly added, which was followed up with another death glare from me._

_ Honestly there's days when I love Jenna and days when I just want to throw her under a bus, figuritive speaking._

_ "Hey Damon over here there's someone I want you to meet." Jenna called over the 'blind date'. I rolled my eyes at her subtle- ness..._

_real cool Jenna...REAL COOL!_

_ I soon sighed having no choice but to face the music. Lord please tell me he's NOT bold and is at least cute!_

_ I soon turned my bar stool around to see the man. I stooped right there the minute I met his eyes. He had piercing light blue eyes that were intense, he had dark black raven hair and a nice toned skin color that was like light olive under toned, and from the look of his clothing he seemed to be a 'bad boy'. He also looked fit and in good body condition._

_ Lord when I said make this man cute you made him smoking hot instead!? Not that I'm complaining or anything...just saying...you did an excellent job! He was literally a sex god...he looked like walking sex. I didn't know what to say or do. Is it even possible to make a man this hot on earth!? It seems impossible!_

_ After what felt like hours of staring into __his blue eyes, when really it was barely one minute, I felt a small nudge coming from Jenna urging me to talk to him. I soon snapped out of it and quickly tried to make a good impression on this guy. _

_"Hi I'm Melissa Plums; Mystic Falls Journalist." I quickly came up with. He gave me a have smile half smirk and said, "Damon Salvatore; Founding Families, member of the council." We soon shook hands. "Damon Salvatore." I repeated, hearing the forgein word come out of my lips. They felt right as if I was meant to say 'Damon Salvatore' before in my life. "Melissa Plums." Damon repeated, probably doing the same thing I did._

_ Jenna looked between Damon and I and smiled. "My work here is done...you are welcomed!" She whispered to me before leaving the bar. After what seemed like barely minutes we soon exchanged numbers. We said our farewells and I watched him disappear. From then on I couldn't get him out of my head._

_One night the night finally came when he accepted my friend's offer and took me on a date. We went to his house, known as the Salvatore Boarding House. _

_"Oh. My. God!" Was all I could manage to say as we started to walk through the entrance hallway. "Who are you Prince Henry in disguise?!" I teased. "It was passed down for generations in the family. You know what they say...old people love to brag about the past to their grandchildren, so in the end Stefan and I ended up with this." Damon told me, referring to the stuff 'inside' the boarding house. "Stefan?...wait...Stefan Salvatore is your brother?!" I wondered. "Didn't the last name 'Salvatore' give you a clue?" Damon teased. "No I...well...nothing it's just I don't really see any resemblance." I started. _

_"I take after most of my mom while Stefan takes most of our dad." Damon explained. "Oh." I managed to say. In the end we had dinner in the kitchen. We talked a lot about my Journalist business, he's family relation to the Founding Families...but other then that we talked mostly about him, __which I didn't mind since I wanted to learn more about him._

_ "Really!?" I laughed slightly. "Yep...old man didn't see it coming." Damon told me. "You seemed very reckless as a kid." I pointed out. "Only because it is true." He pointed out too. "Cheers to that!" I giggled. "To a reckless childhood?" Damon said while raising his glass. "And teen hood, don't forget that too!"I added, once we clinked our glasses._

_ After what seemed like hours we got half drunk and were talking about gibber gabber. In the end we ended up in his upstairs bathroom. We ended up in his tub. I wore a bikini as he wore swim shorts. I was kinda stunned that the bikini he gave me was the perfect size, but I shrugged it off either way. After a while it turns out I was getting used._

_ The Damon Salvatore that I've been with tonight was using me. He confessed to me all about this 'girl' that he had fallen for and that she wanted him to change and blah blah blah... sigh...I know how to pick them now do I? _

_"So...let me get this straight...you love her, but she wants you to be someone you can't or won't be right?" I asked him. "Right" He told me. "Well, what does she want to change about you?" I wondered with my own curiosity. "She wants me to be the good guy, but I can't be the good guy. I don't do the 'good guy'. I'm too selfish for that role." He told me. "Can I tell you a secret Melissa?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow slightly and said, "Sure...what is it?" I curiously wondered. _

_"I kill people." He told me. I stared at him for a moment trying to process what he just said. _

_Wait- did he just say he KILLS people! (*_*)...Every 2 seconds I would look at the corners of my eyes to see around the bathroom for an escape route and back to Damon, then the corner, then Damon then again and again... He soon came close to me that it almost freaked me out._

_ "Don't move." He told me. I was practically screaming in my head to get the hell out of this house, but every part of my body told me not to move, I struggled to move or at least make a movement, but I failed. After a __moment of him chit chatting with me, he came closer to my shoulder. "Please...don't...don't kill me.." I pleaded softly to him with teary eyes. He looked at me briefly, but continued to go for my shoulder. He soon bit into my shoulder. _

_I wanted to scream. _

_I should have scream. _

_I could have scream...but I didn't. As painful as it was it soon became unease. I ended up liking it. _

_Okay, it's either the alcohol or I'm turning into a mentally sick person now._

_ In the end, the memory was erased._

_After a few months had passed I started to fall even deeper in love with Damon Salvatore. We've only been dating for a few months but I have to say I was impressed. There was nothing about him that I disliked...except the fact that he might be keeping a secret from me, but other than that he was just...perfect. A bit TOO perfect for me if you think about it?! _

_Soon it was summer time and I had NO idea where Ana was. I was FREAKING LOSING IT! I was so scared a started my own search party with the help of the Sheriff, but nothing was found. Either way, I soon forgot about it and was believed that she went off to a summer camp._

"_Lisa..." Damon stretched out my new nickname. I wanted to give him one too, but there is NO nickname or name on EARTH that I could give for Damon Salvatore. His name was just 'the best' itself!_

_ "Hmm?" I wondered. "You're blushing." He pointed out. "You can't really blame me for that. I mean come on you're LITERALLY half naked in your OWN bedroom!" I stated. "True." He settled for. I couldn't help but grin a bit. He and I have been hanging out over at his house for a long while this summer, and I was staying over the night. _

_"If you want sex all you have to do is just ask, Lisa." Damon pointed out. I looked at him stumbling, "I'm sorry...what?!" "You can't keep your eyes off me. It's creepy and cute at the same time." He told me. "You're shirtless, Damon." I told him. "That's no excuse!" He stated. I rolled my eyes at him. _

_Technically he was suppose to change into a different outfit, but I walked in on him earlier. He was only in his jeans at the moment, and shirtless...completely shirtless. I shook my head slightly. _

_"Goodnight, Damon." I said before walking out. "Wait!" He suddenly bursted out. I quickly turned back alarmed and asked, "What?!" "Where's my 'Goodnight kiss' honey?" He teased. I scoffed, rolled my eyes and shook my head at him...but in the end smiled. I walked up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek, but it ended up on the lips._

_ Damon wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him (if that was even possible). I was about to pull away, but I knew I couldn't. Once Damon had a good hold on my waist, there was nothing I could do to escape his grasp._

_ Eventually, the innocent little 'Goodnight kiss' turned into a hot and heavy make out session. After what seemed like hours. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted him...NOW! I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer (as if it was possible) and continued to kiss him with passion. His hands soon went to my hips. He soon pushed me over near on his bed. He continued to kiss me. My jeans ended up coming off and so was his. In what seemed like barley minutes, we had striped down to nothing but our bare skin._

_ I swear I've never in my life felt so...pleased before. Of course there were MANY guys long before Damon, but something about him just made this moment special. _

_After a lot of hours had passed, I ended up waking up next to Damon. I stared at his features._

_ He's jawline, board shoulders, six pack abs (I couldn't see them since the sheets covered them but I could feel them), and the way he's eyebrows flowed. I ended up snugging up closer to him after a few hours of studying his facial features. (which I have to say was the FIRST time in history when I actually enjoyed 'studying' something...if you know what I mean(wink, wink!) _

_He soon opened his eyes slowly and glanced at me. "Mmm good morning Gorgeous." Damon mumbled to himself. "Right back at yeah, Handsome." I mumbled too. He smiled a bit at me as I smirked a bit. Hours later we got dressed and ended up downstairs in the kitchen. I was preparing breakfast (cereal, sandwiches, drinks, ect...)._

_ After breakfast was done, I had to head off for some work, I liked being ahead of schedule even on my days off. "I have to go Damon, let me go!" I demanded. "Ah fine! We'll continue later tonight huh?" Damon planned out, while wiggling his eyebrows in a way I found cute and funny. "Sure whatever." I said rolling my eyes, before giving him a kiss. "Bye Hon." Damon teased. "Alright bye...I love you, Damon." I blurted out._

_ Everything stopped at that moment. _

_Both Damon and I froze to our spots. _

_We were both confused, shocked and speechless. _

_Why did I just say that?! Well...it's not like it's not true...I do love him but...still... does he even love me back?! _

_Damon and I were practically staring at each other. This 'L' word that I dropped on him had taken BOTH of us by surprise. _

_"What did you just say?" Damon asked cautiously. Maybe there's still hope getting out of this after all! "Damon?" I answered. "Before that." He told me. "Alright bye?" I corrected myself. "After that." Damon demanded. "You?" I stretched, hoping it was enough. "In the middle." Damon said, while narrowing he's eyes as he was clearly annoyed now. "I?" I said. "LISA!" He erupted._

_ "I love you! Damon...okay? There I said it I love you! I love you SO much. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I'm in love with you. Every day I fall more in love with you. I can't say I don't feel a charge when we kiss, I can't say that when I'm near you I can barely breath, I can't say that having you in my life, doesn't bring in fun, flavor, excitement, and danger, and I can't say that what happened last night wasn't the most magically thing I've ever felt. Damon I've slept with many guys before in my day and I'm pretty sure the same goes for you, but last night...was just the best night I've ever experienced. I'm not saying I'm in love with you because of the sex. I'm saying I love you for you Damon. I love everything about you...even your flaws." I confessed to him._

_ Damon stared at me, as if he was still trying to process this, just like a hobo would be processing if he won the lottery. "I love you Damon. I love you." I said smiling a bit. Damon was still in shock, but he smiled slightly at me. "Well...there's a first...normally it's my brother who gets the girl." Damon mumbled to himself bitterly. "Well I'm picking you over him. Besides he's WAY too young for me." I told him. He looked at me in disbelief. "And.." I added, "If he was around my age, I'd still pick you over him, Damon. I can't picture anybody else more fit for me then you are." Damon couldn't help but smirk a bit. _

_"So I finally got the girl huh?" He wondered. "Yes, Damon you FINALLY got the girl!" I teased, while rolling my eyes. We both smiled. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before walking off for work._

_(Eventually I started remembering my other compulsions. Most of them were from Stefan. But the one that broke my heart the most was this one...) _

_'Melissa you're not going to remember any of this. You're going to get in your car and drive back to Mystic Falls and you won't stop, until you get there safely at home or a small bite at the Grill or Gas station to fuel up. You won't worry about your sister, Ana she'll...be at summer camp. You will wear this bracelet to um... make you look stylish and never take it off no matter what. And uh...you won't remember me, you won't remember our first kiss together, sex, date, and you won't remember the times that I wanted to say 'I love you', but didn't because I was afraid you might get under my skin and if I lost you I'd be in a huge mourning phase. Just remember I care about you and so those your sister. We may not show it much, but we do. Goodbye Melissa, have a good life." Damon compelled me before kissing my forehead and leaving me behind in the cold dust.} _

_I couldn't believe this! Stefan AND Damon compelled me before. I well SO get back at them for it one of these days! But more importantly,_

_ I dated Damon Salvatore._

_ I fell for Damon Salvatore._

_ I slept with Damon Salvatore..._

_and I loved Damon Salvatore too!_

_ I couldn't believe it. He compelled me to forget those precious memories I spent with him. Well...that CLEARLY explains that weird emptiness feeling I had in my heart. As if something was missing, but I didn't know what...well...NOW I know! _

_Soon it was dark out, I felt dreadfully weak and was starving so badly, I'd practically eat dirt at this point. I soon ran off to the Salvatore's house to see Ana before making my decision._

The Night (And day, after Ana became a vampire.)

Ana

Bonnie had already helped me out, in getting a daylight ring yesterday. And I was learning to feed on blood bags instead of actually human beings. I was walking around on the street. I soon got a text from Stefan.

_'Get to the Boarding house. Now!'- Stefan._

I sighed over the text and sped of to the Boarding house. It was gonna take me a minute to get use to that. And also lately Stefan's been getting on my back about staying out late and blah blah blah. I swear if it wasn't for his green eyes and dirty blond hair, he'd be EXACTLY like my Dad!

"I'm here!" I announced once I got through the door. I went into the living room. I froze dead end on my tracks when I saw her.

Melissa.

She was leaning against the wall and was sitting on the floor. She seemed pale and weak. I couldn't hear her heart beat, but her eye's were still slightly open. No this can't be!

"Melissa?...Melissa!" I shouted as I ran to her side. "Ana..." She said weakly. "No! No! NO! What the hell happened!?" I asked Stefan. He sighed a bit. "Yesterday, Bonnie was doing the third massacre for Silas to bring down the wall so every supernatural creature could come back from the dead. In order to do the third massacre, 12 witches had to die. Bonnie had told me that, on the Island Prof. Shane gave her your necklace and told her to activate it. She did it as she unsealed the hunter's tattoo. Which is why you collapsed at the bottom of the cliff. Some how as she activate it, she also activated Melissa's witch gene. She some how started to do magic and her friend Monica taught her how to control her magic while you were gone. Turns out Monica is Prof. Shane's sister. She was also a believer. Monica convinced Melissa to go to the massacre, without her even knowing. The other 11 witches plus Melissa were linked. They were trying to cleanse Bonnie. When they found out they were part of the massacre they were about to kill her. Melissa had no idea what was going on or why. Caroline wanted to save Bonnie. To save her friend. so...she killed one of the witches. As she killed one, remember they were linked. So one by one they started to die. Melissa was next. I went to her and quickly gave her my blood so she could heal, but she was fading too fast. She accidentally died with my blood in her system. I tried to talk to her and help her. She soon ran off in the night. I didn't tell you last night because you were still new to being a vampire and everything was heightened. And besides you already had too much to worry about." Stefan explained to me. "I told Melissa everything. About you. About Katherine... about everything...no more lies."

I crouched down next to Melissa. We were face to face. "Are you scared of me? Now that I'm a vampire?" I asked her gently. "I was at first, but I knew you'd never hurt me or anyone. And besides, you're my sister. I'll love you no matter what you become." She told me slightly sleepily. I smiled at her sadly. "Don't worry Melissa. You're gonna be okay. I'm gonna find someone, you're gonna complete your transition and I'm gonna teach you how to live a good life as a vampire. It's not that bad. You get to live forever, forever look young, have super speed and strength. You'll love it!" I told her. "No, Ana...that's the life you want...I don't want that life. Yeah, I admit it it's pretty cool to be forever young. But this may sound crazy, but deep down inside...all I've always wanted was to meet the love of my life, marry him, have children with him, grow old with him, and die with him. And that's all I ever wanted. I thought it might be with Damon. Yes, it's true I was compelled to maybe stay with him and love him more then I chose too. But I still loved him, before I found out he was a vampire and compelled me. If I become a vampire now, my hopes and dreams of becoming a parent will never happen. I adored raising you, Ana that I wanted to have a kid just like you. Someone so fun, full of life, sure is a pain in the ass, forgive my french, but is still a great girl to hold on to. I wanted that SOO much. And I'm sorry Ana but I don't want to finish my transition. I want to die." She told me.

Tears formed in my eyes. "No! No, no, no, Melissa, I can help you just give it a chance...please!" I pleaded to her. "I'm sorry, Ana...but this is my choice. It's my life and I choose how I want to live it. And I choose how I get to live my life, either as a vampire or ghost. I pick ghost." She told me. Tears started to fall slowly on my cheeks. "It's gonna be okay, Ana. You're setting me free. I'll be fine. Oh...I forgot to give you this." She said. She dugged down into her jacket and pulled out a necklace.

It was the necklace that my mother wore as a kid, the same necklace Melissa wore to her prom.

"Mom told me, long before she died that if she doesn't give this to you. I should. Here you go. It'll look good on you when you go to prom one day. I'm sorry I won't be there, but I'll be watching on the other side. And I'll be smiling. You're not alone Ana. You'll never...be...alone." She told me quietly. "It's beautiful, I love it!" I cried out. I looked at Melissa and she looked at me for a moment.

Sadly, for once in a long time this will be one of and the LAST sister bonding that we'll have.

"I love you, Melissa!" I told her. "I love you too, kiddo. I'll always...love...you." I hugged her for a moment and cried on her shoulder. When I let go she wasn't breathing.

She was dead.

I cried out, "Melissa?...Melissa! MELISSA NO!" I sped to the door way and stopped. I turned to look at Stefan and sped up to him. We looked at each other for a moment, then I hugged him and we fell to the ground.

I literally broke down crying in his arms. Seeing Melissa die, made me realize something. I had NO real family left! My parents are dead, my aunts and uncles are dead, Jeremy's dead, Elena has no humanity left, Melissa's died, and Tyler won't show his face in this town, cause if he does Klaus will kill him. I had no one. No one except Katherine. All the memories of the deaths of my family came back to me and it made me cry even harder. It soon hit me. I started to mumble to myself.

"Stefan..." I started. He looked down at me in wonder. "I don't have any family left. I love you." I told him, before giving him a kiss. I soon broke the kiss and said, "I'm sorry that I have to do this. But I can't live like this. Not anymore." I told him. I took a wooden stake out of my purse and quickly used my speed to stake him in the lower gut, giving me time to use my speed to speed out the door and out of Mystic Falls.

Pennsylvania

It took 7 hours but I made it to the small town of Pennsylvania. It was 7 in the morning. When I knocked on her door.

"Ana? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked me. "Can you invite me in? Please?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment in hesitation. "Come in." She finally said, while moving away from the door so I could enter easily. "Why did you come here?" Katherine asked me. "I just lost my sister. I have NO family left. I don't want to go through my grieving phase. And being a vampire is gonna make that harder. Ever emotion will come back and...and its just too much for me to take." I told her. "So?..." Katherine asked me.

"Compel me to turn it off." I told her. Katherine had a surprised look on her face, but tried to hid it. "I'm not an original vampire therefore I can't compel you to turn your emotions off. So too bad for you!" Katherine told me. "Yes, but I know when 'a vampire' is sired to 'someone' and 'that vampire' uses the sire bond to turn 'that vampires' emotion off it works." I told her, not mentioning 'Elena' or 'Damon' in my sentence. Katherine raised her eyebrow slightly and said, "Are you implying that you're sired to me?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"The only way to find out is if you tell me to turn my emotions off." I told her. "Okay, then if it works I'll buy you a drink, if it doesn't you owe me 5 bucks for wasting my time." Katherine told me. "Deal." I said.

"Alright then. Ana...Turn. It. Off. Just turn it off. It's that simple. TURN. IT. OFF!" Katherine told me.

For a minute I thought it wasn't working and that I wasn't sired to Katherine. But suddenly I felt numb. Every feeling, fear, sadness, anger, love, happiness, pain, suffering, lust, everything...everything was gone just like that. I was numb to everything now. It soon came to me.

I had turned off my humanity.

And I WAS sired to Katherine.

(I'm speechless. This was just sad and wrong on so MANY LEVELS! And also what did you think of the romance between Melissa and Damon...she REALLY loved him...I swear if it wasn't for Elena these two would be living 'happily ever after' in my book. Sigh. Oh well lets see how it plans out and also, what kind of emotionless vamp will Ana be like? Will she be...

A: Elena Emotionless: Making her a BITCH!

B: Stefan Emotionless: Ripahh! Or just a complete douche- bag.

C: Damon Emotionless: A complete ass- hole, but is funny.

D: Jenna Emotionless: Is fearless!

E: IDK...You vote! See ya on American Gothic!)


	51. Never Let Me Fall chapter 50

_Never Let Me Fall_

A day had passed and I already had, partied hard, got drunk at least 15 times and had feed off nearly EVERYONE in the small town and compelled them to forget. Yeah, that's right! Katherine taught me to compel people...go ahead and hate bitches! Katherine and I had grown very close and fond of each other. I made her laugh she made me smirk or smile. We had fun. I couldn't feel happiness, but I knew I had it in my head somewhere...I just didn't know where.

AMERICAN GOTHIC

Katherine and I were walking down the street. We said hello to our mailman deliver.

Katherine had compelled the whole town. It was as if she owned the place, and since I lived with her...it was as if I owned the place too. And I liked the feel of power over a city. It felt good...at least in my head it did. I still felt nothing.

I heard Elena a walk away. She was with Rebekah. I see Elena had dyed a strain of her hair pink. Now that was pretty rad!

"Katherine...look." I told her, referring to Elena. Katherine nodded at me and whispered her plan to me. I nodded and proceeded with it. Somebody was gonna get their ass kicked! When Elena was vulnerable and alone, Katherine attacked her. With the elements of surprise. She was starting to choke her.

"I'm impressed. I never thought you'd find me here. Oh, well. It's a beautiful place to die." Kathrine told her. From behind someone grabbed Katherine by the neck and threw her on the ground. I went into fighting position and was about to attack the person, but stopped once I saw who it was.

Rebekah.

I may not care, but I knew better then to go up against an original.

We were at a dining table at a diner. Rebekah and Katherine sat next to each other. I was in the middle of them, while Elena was at the other side of the booth. Alone.

Isn't that ironically cruel?!

"Where's the cure?" Elena asked Katherine. "What? No 'I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother' speech?" Katherine wondered. "People die. We move on." Elena told her, before she drank her mug, emotionlessly. Katherine soon realized it.

"After turning off our humanity switch. So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflake of human frailty... gone. Well, we're gonna be here for a while, I'm gonna grab some menus." Katherine said, before getting up. As she was about to get up from the booth, Rebekah stabbed her hand with a fork, preventing her from leaving. Katherine winced in pain and groaned a bit. "You're not going anywhere." Rebekah told her. "I forgot how charming you were." Katherine said, while gritting her teeth. "I'm surprised you even remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers." Rebekah stated.

I smiled slightly. A waitress came by and obviously saw the fork in Katherine's hand and asked, "Oh, my God, what happened?" I looked up at her and smiled fakly. "She's fine. You didn't see anything." I compelled her. She nodded and walked away from our table. "You've learned compulsion...I'm impressed." Elena told me. "How'd you even know I was a vampire?" I asked. "Word go's around. What I don't know is who turned you? And your humanity switch...and why?" Elena asked. "Katherine,...Katherine...and because my sister died yesterday. She was turned and she refused to feed...so...yeah." I told them, as if it wasn't really a big deal.

Rebekah was slightly surprised, but didn't say anything. Neither did Elena, then again she didn't care anyway so...

"By the way Rebekah, not that I care or anything, but I want the truth, why you compelled Stefan to sleep with me at the ball?" I asked her. That question has been bugging me in the past and it just came back out of no where. "Ooh, you and Stefan did the naughty? I always knew he liked to play rough, I just didn't know he flavored brunettes now." Katherine teased. I ignored her. "For starters Ana, I didn't compel him to sleep with you. I only compelled him to kiss you. I figure a small friendly kiss like peck on the lips, but he made it passionately instead. And the whole sex thing, well...he did that all on his own. I did it because I was tired of seeing him with no humanity and you practically pulling your hair out because of it. I did it to help you stop being shy. And it worked, didn't it?" Rebekah claimed.

"Whatever can we skip the teen drama already?" Elena asked. Nobody replied. Oh well, at least I knew the truth.

The Gazebo

I literally laughed my ass off on the inside, when Elena had made up a plan to pretend to be Katherine, so she could meet up with Katherine's mystery so called 'friend'.

Elena and I were at the Gazebo. That was somewhere in town. "So...you and Rebekah huh?" I started. "We only teamed up so she can take the cure, and I'm out in the clear. In other news...you and Katherine huh?" She started out. I see where this is going.

"Yeah. She turned off my humanity, showed me how to have a good time, taught me how to compel and other shit like that. We grew close and became friends. Also in other news, it's true that her sister was Amelia and you and I are cousins. Turns out my Dad was your biological mother Isobel's brother. Isobel changed her last name to Flemming once she got into college. That makes you and me cousins, and Tyler is also your cousin too. Hey did you know that my mother had a mantra and witch gene and my dad had the mantra and witch gene too, but mainly the werewolf and vampire gene?" I asked her, not really interested in what I just said.

"Nope. And besides, if your Dad had the werewolf gene...wouldn't that mean when Isobel was turned she'd become a hybrid instead of a vampire?" Elena asked slightly. "Not entirely... you see you have to BE a werewolf then die with vampire blood in your system to become a hybrid. Isobel and my Dad HAD the werewolf gene, but they weren't werewolves. You on the under hand, also had werewolf gene in you. And due to your doppelganger blood and the inability to kill someone for good as a human, you easily became a vampire, without the threat of becoming a hybrid." I told Elena.

"What about you? I mean you killed the hunter as a human and you had both the werewolf and vampire gene in you. So why didn't you become a werewolf or something?" Elena asked me. "I don't know. I think it's due to some curse I have that has been passed down thanks to my 1920's- 1930's ancestor Gracy." I told her, before taking a sip of my hot cocoa in my mug. Correction...the diner's mug that I stole and compelled them to let me borrow.

I soon heard a voice that was old englished. Somehow, I don't know why, but it made my heart flutter slightly. I turned my head to see who it was.

"Elijah." Elena and I both said to him. I smiled a bit slightly at him, while Elena was trying her best to hide her surprised face. "

You're a little late, aren't you?" Elena said in a mimicking Katherine voice, that I found a bit mockingly annoying. "You colored your hair." Elijah said as he stroked her hair, real slow like. "I like it." He said. "Thank you. It's actually gonna..." Elena started, she didn't finish once it happened.

Elijah had kissed Elena.

Elijah would NEVER kiss Elena! So why now? Unless...no...unless he thought she was Katherine! It soon hit me.

The texting, distance calls and secret meetings behind my back...

OMG! Katherine was Elijah's girlfriend!

I watched awkwardly as Elijah and Elena were kissing. I found it funny, how completely off guard Elena was about that kiss, yet tried to make it work!

"I've missed you." Elijah told her, once the kiss was broken. "And I've missed you." Elena told him.

Okay, it's official...Elena's acting on Katherine sucked! I literally found this plan a bit annoying. I was surprised Elijah couldn't see right through her. I know Elena and Katherine look the same or so. But if you hang around with them, you notice that they are TOTALLY different fucking people!

Eventually, what appeared like 10 seconds to me...Elijah soon found out it was really Elena and not Katherine. I tried so hard to hold back a smile. I don't know why, but lately I've been acting a bit like Katherine ever since my humanity was shut off. Maybe it's due to the fact that I LIVE with the fucking bitch! Oh, well...like I care?

"So...Where've you been 'Lijah?" I asked him, playfully. "None of your concern...and why are you a vampire?" He asked me. "Hmm...let me see if I remember correctly? Oh yes Katherine kidnapped me then she killed me. After that, my sister, Melissa was turned into a vampire. She refused to complete the transition... so she ended up dead. I went to Katherine, and since I was sired to her, she told me to turn off my humanity. I did it because she told me too. And for some reason, even though my humanity is off, I'm still sired to her. I guess it's due to my curse or something." I told him. I said the last part to myself.

Elijah looked a bit surprised and shocked at this. "And also I found out that Amelia...my ancestor was Katherine's sister...making Elena and I cousins? Such a coincidence isn't it?" I told him. He nodded slightly. "That's too bad. You had a good heart and spirit. It's a crying shame that the universe has lost the only person on earth, that kept it her entire life no matter how bad things got in Mystic Falls for her and her family and friends." Elijah said.

I felt slightly touched by the words, but it went away quickly. "Yeah...I guess it is a crying shame." I told him before walking off slightly. In the end, Elena got her necked snapped, Katherine and Elijah bickered about having trust issues or something like that...either way I ended up back to Katherine's house, cleaning up the mess the Salvatore brother's had made from their earlier fight.

The Diner (Happy Hour!)

I was walking down the street for fresh air. I was near a diner. I looked through the window from outside and saw Elena, Stefan and Damon. And the waitress body...was on the floor dead and lifeless. I assumed Elena had dealt with her. Elena soon left the diner heading in the opposite direction of me. I turned to face the window after watching her leave, and I accidentally bunked into the window. I quickly walked off as fast as I could before Stefan could see me.

God knows why, but I was using my human pace! I could hear footsteps behind me. Oh crap! I turned around saw I was a great distance way from him.

Stefan.

"Ana..." He started. He just stood there and looked at me. I looked at him. I took a deep breath and sighed. I soon closed my eyes and sped off.

Stefan

I sighed softly as Ana vanished. I could tell from the way she looked at me she was lost. The lights that I use to see in her eyes were gone.

She had turn off her humanity.

This doesn't surprise me. I knew the moment she left town that she was going to turn it off. I couldn't blame her. She just turned into a vampire AND lost her sister all in one or two days. It was too much for her to handle. I'll give her that, but I knew she'd be alright. Ana was a strong, yet vunerable girl. One way or another...she's not going to be emotionless forever. I'll give her all the time and space she needs in order to do it, if she wants.

I soon heard footsteps behind me. Knowing who it was, I hesitatly turned around to face my older brother.

"You okay?" He asked me a bit concerned. "Yeah...I just saw Ana." I told him. He froze on his place slightly but looked at me concerned and confused.

"She's gone, Damon...she flipped her switch." I told him. His face dropped slightly in disappointment, but he tried to hold it well. I knew it was hard for him. Lately, even though he didn't know it...Ana had grown on him. She was practically like a sister to him. He was shocked once I told him about her being a vampire while he was in New York, but I wasn't sure how he'd handle this sudden news. So far he was handling it well.

"She'll be fine. I mean come on...It's Ana we're talking about. She'll break through eventually." He told me. I nodded slightly hopping he was right.

I knew deep inside he was hopping he, himself, was right too.

Ana

After what seemed like 5 minutes to me had passed, I was at Katherine's house. I had locked and closed the door to make sure Stefan didn't follow me. I leaned down against the door and slid down until I reached the floor. I cuddled my knees together.

I was, for once in my life, felt stuck. I was stuck between feeling my emotions and not. It was as if every single emotion I had felt in my entire lifetime, was being blocked. It was as if there was this large brick wall that separated me and my emotions. I couldn't access my emotions. I felt numb, but deep, deep, deep, DEEP! Down inside I feel alone, scared, angry, sad, and above all horrified by what I've become.

My family and I were never really religious, yet I believed in God and I believed in heaven and hell. I knew Stefan didn't believe it, but I did. I started to wonder if God even lets supernatural creatures go to heaven?, because not all of them are bad...some of them are really nice and kind and have a good heart. I knew it was a long shot to think that way, but I just assumed and wondered.

At first, I thought God would help me and be there for me in life. But, my whole family is gone. My friends are gone. I've lost everyone...I've even lost myself. It made me question, why he was doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong to him, yet he still doesn't help me in life. My whole life starting from age 15 to now I was questioning if God even hears my prayers. After millions and millions of praying as a kid, I soon realized something.

God had turned his back on me, and right now I turned my back on him. I closed my eyes and laid there on the cold ground. By the time I heard Katherine walk up the steps outside ready to open and enter the house, I got up and sped to my room locking it up and speeding towards my bed. Where I dosed off, thinking that for the first time in my life...I had lost my faith in God.

(Ana's bitchy...ish just like Katherine. Is it me or does Anyone else Like Katherine more than Elena in this episode...or better yet this SEASON!? Any way the ending was pretty sad...let's hope Ana for the best. Also I'd like to thank you all SOOO much for reviewing my story. It means so much to me knowing how much people love this story...anyway thanks! You guys rock!)


	52. Never Let Me Fall chapter 51

_Never Let Me Fall_

Katherine

Its been about 7 or 6 days since my little 'encounter' with my emotionless doppelganger and the original blonde. I had told Ana to go to the store and get some groceries. Obviously, she had to compel the store manager to get it for free. I'm still surprised that she's still sired to me, since her emotions are off, and the urge of pleasing someone IS an emotion!

I was in my office room, fixing up some paper sheets. I soon saw Ana walk in. "Hey...Did you get the groceries?" I asked her without even glancing at her. "Yeah...it's in the kitchen." She told me. "Alright then...I guess your job is done for today." I told her. She nodded. "So what have you been up too?" She asked me willingly. "Nothing much...all I know is Elijah has the cure, and I'm trusting him that he makes the right choice with it and trade it with Klaus, so I can be free." I told her. I still wasn't looking at her, I was busy stacking my papers in order.

"Hmm...Elijah...interesting..." She started. "Yeah, I trust him enough to hold the cure for me. The cure to my freedom of Klaus." I told her. "Alright then,...I guess I'll be going then." She told me. "Alright then...bye, Ana." I told her, still keeping my eyes on the paper sheets.

"Goodbye, Katerina." She told me in a familiar accent. I snapped my eyes back on her.

She was gone.

Her accent was very familiar. And why would Ana call me Katerina for? It soon hit me.

I had told Ana to go to the store only 5 minutes ago. There was no way she could have came home with groceries that fast...unless...no...that's impossible! It can't be!

I got up and sped downstairs. I saw her walk through the door holding groceries bags in her hands. The minute she placed it down on the kitchen table. I sped up to her pinning her up against the wall.

"Katherine! What the hell!?" She told me slightly startled. "How can this be? How are you alive!?" I asked her. "What the hell are you talking about?!" She asked me. I pinned her down tighter and said, "Stop playing games, Amelia! Tell me why you're still alive!?" She looked at me confused and a bit surprised. "What are you talking about? It's me...Ana! I'm Ana not Amelia!...why would you think that?" She asked me.

"You called me Katerina, when you where upstairs in my office room 30 seconds ago." I told her. "What are you mentally ill? I was no where near the office room 30 seconds ago. And I JUST came home 30 seconds ago from the store!" She told me. I looked at her for a moment and saw it was really Ana. I unpinned her and let her breath.

"I don't understand..." I mumbled to myself. I was positive that Amelia was upstairs just seconds ago. I wasn't daydreaming or hallucinating or anything...it was real...she was real...everything was real! But how can she be alive? She died in the freaking fire!

"I'll be right back." Ana had told me. "Where are you going?" I asked her. "In the living room. I'm gonna call Caroline, the queen of gossips to spill about what the fuck is going on in Mystic Falls!" She told me. I nodded and went back upstairs to the office room. I still was in shock that after all these years, there may be a chance for me to see my sister again.

Ana

The phone was ringing and soon picked up.

** "Why the hell are you calling me!? I'm busy fixing up the 3 prom committees! This better be life or death! or...Tyler."** She said, a bit softly at the end. She was still upset about Tyler not being in Mystic Falls because Klaus wants to kill him. I was pretty pissed off myself, when I first heard that news. That is... when I still cared... Oh well!...

**"Hey, Caroline...it's me Ana...I was wondering what news are going around in Mystic Falls?...because my ancestor, Amelia...the one that died in the fire...right? Is alive and out in the open. Why do I know this... is because Katherine had a little encounter with her just minutes ago, while I was at the store. I assume ****something, as usual, went wrong in Mystic Falls, and she happens to be alive!" **I told her.

Caroline sighed over the phone.** "Silas is in Mystic Falls. He had already convinced Bonnie to finish the third massacre, which was the result to your sister's death, and also some how...I don't know how or why...but right after all the witches had died...Amelia just appeared in the middle of the circle near Bonnie's mother's ex best witch friend, whom I killed to save Bonnie, during the massacre. She sped off a minute later. We were all in shock, but we didn't run after her. At first, we thought it was you, but it couldn't have been you because you were still in transition around that time and the figure appeared to be healthy and young looking. We found out moments later it was Amelia. And since Amelia isn't really a threat to us or the town, we didn't bother to confront her or anything."** Caroline spilled.

Ladies and Gentlemen... put out your hands together for...The Queen of Gossips everyone!

"**That's all I needed to know...bye Caroline."** I told her before hanging up. "Did you hear that?!" I shouted, while looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, I heard!" Katherine shouted from upstairs in the other room.

The night

It was night time. I was drinking warm tea laced with blood, and so was Katherine. We were sitting in the living room.

"So...Katherine...tell me about you and Amelia...I want to know more." I told her. She sighed and looked at the wall and said,

"Amelia was my little sister. We were a year apart. Out of all the brothers and sisters that I had...Amelia was my favorite sibling. We were very close to each other. We were very different too. You see, Amelia had the gift to see into the future. Sometime they came in daydreams, dreams, visions, or even nightmares. Amelia had kept that gift of hers a secret from our family. I was the first and only person to have learned her secret later on. Even our own parents didn't know of her special gift. When I gave birth to my first and only child, Amelia was there for me. She was so excited to be an Aunt. But sadly, Father had taken the baby from us too soon. Amelia never gave up on me. When my parents forced me to leave Bulgaria, Amelia had the guts to stand up to our father and leave town with me. Father had never forgiven her for that. He even striked her for that.

Amelia and I soon met Trevor. He helped us get into England and we quickly learned English, yet we still had our accents. We met Elijah and Klaus. They were quite taken with us. Amelia and I adored them. And they adored us. Sadly, Klaus only wanted us so he could use us for the sacrifice. Elijah had quickly took actions into his own hands. He had loved Amelia and didn't want her to die. He compelled her to forget him and Klaus and to go back to Bulgaria, and also to not worry about her sister. Amelia had done just that and went back to Bulgaria. She practically had to beg for weeks for Father to forgive her and let her come home. In the end, she ended up back home, but father never forgave her entirely. I was suppose to be the next person for Elijah to compel to go back home or somewhere else, but it was too late. I had runaway from Klaus during the sacrifice. I was soon turned and went back to Bulgaria.

There I saw my entire family was killed and slaughtered by Klaus, out of revenge. My sister, Amelia, was the ONLY one that had survived it. She had been in hiding, while Klaus had killed our family. I soon took Amelia and told her we had to runaway from home. We ran for weeks. We rested in the morning and travelled in the night, for I didn't have a daylight ring and Amelia didn't know I was a vampire, so we didn't travel in the morning. Eventually, Amelia wanted to know what was the purpose of this. I didn't want to tell her, but Amelia was a smart girl. I knew she'd find out eventually, so I told her. For a week or so, Amelia didn't talk to me or gave eye contact with me.

Eventually, that phase was soon over and we continued our runs. Amelia soon told me she wanted to stay with me forever, since we only had each other. I didn't want to hurt her, but I did what she said. I turned her. I taught Amelia how to use her speed, control her strength, to stay away from the sun, to compel, and control her hunger. We spent the last centuries running from Klaus. She didn't know him or remembered him, since she didn't see his face, when he killed our family. She didn't even know his name.

After a while, we swore to ourselves that we wouldn't tell anyone that we were sisters, or else Klaus would find us and kill us out of revenge or torture. We pretended to be friends, even as humans. In the 1860's Amelia had changed her name from Veronika Petrova to Valerie Miller. She pretended to be a friend or distant cousin of mine who had also lost her parents in the same fire as mine, you see we needed a cover up story so the Salvatore's could let us in to their home. I played around with Stefan and Damon, making them bicker and fight over me. But Stefan and Damon, didn't bicker that much over me. They loved and adored Amelia more.

Damon had a little crush on her in the beginning, but soon decided to stick with trying to be her friend instead. Amelia was never fond of Damon, which is why it took them so long to become friends. Stefan, on the other hand, easily became friends with Amelia and gained her trust. They were very fond of each other. People sometimes mistaken them for a couple. Their relationship was just like that, but at the end of the day they would always be just friends no matter what deep feelings they had for each other.

Amelia and I soon escaped with the help of George Lockwood, to get out of the tomb and church. In the 1920's Amelia had met up with Klaus. She was dating him at the time. I followed her to Chicago in secret, making sure Klaus didn't know I was even there. I soon warned Amelia about him and told her the truth about him and what he did to me and our family. At first, Amelia didn't believe me, but after a moment of thinking, it became true. She was so heartbroken. She soon decided to leave Klaus and her friend Rebekah. Amelia and I went back to travelling together.

We decided to settle down in New York for a while, during the 1980's. We stayed for a good 7 years. A year before her death, Amelia had met up with Elijah in New York. For some reason, she didn't remember him and that he had compelled her when she was human. This gave Elijah and her a chance to start over. She fell for him. And they became a couple. Elijah, on the other hand, didn't know Amelia and I were sisters and when a sudden fire started in our house, he found out. He then killed Amelia right in front of me, by ripping her heart out.

He did it not for revenge, but in anger for what I did between him and his brother. He ended up regretting what he had done to Amelia, and he had kept that guilt with him for the last 23 years.

I only dated Elijah, because he decided to give me second chance and I did the same for him. But deep done inside, I still hadn't forgiven him for what he had done to my sister. He had literally crushed her heart." Katherine told me. Near the end, she was staring at the fire in the fireplace, before she got up and walked away.

Leaving me stunned.

(I'M LIKE CRYING THE PACIFIC OCEAN OVER HERE! That scene was beautiful just beautiful! So Amelia's alive! I don't know why, but I just love her character, especially on the chapter when she 'borrowed' Ana's body as a human. She has a very interesting personality...she's like the female verion of Elijah, if you think about it! Anyway...see you on the next chapter...I'll be introducing a new character that would play a MAJOR role in season 5...so speaking...:))


	53. Never Let Me Fall chapter 52

_Never Let Me Fall_

PICTURES OF YOU

I was watching T.V, flipping through the channels in the living room, when Katherine walked in.

"Hey." I said, without even glancing at her. "Hey...look I'm kind of tried of seeing you here everyday, so why don't you do something. Go out, have fun, make some friends or something. Anything but just sitting there all day and doing nothing!" Katherine told me. "And good morning to you too!" I said sarcastically. "Look, I just found out there's gonna be a prom in Mystic Falls...and I was wondering if you could go. Giving me a moment to breath!" Katherine told me.

"I don't want to go to prom." I told her. "Oh come on! Every silly little dumb high school girl wants to go to her prom!" Katherine stated. "Everyone...except me." I said, before popping a popcorn in my mouth and flipping a channel. "Please...for me?" Katherine told me.

Oh fuck this sired bond man!

I sighed dramatically "Fine! I'll go to the fucking stupid prom!" I said. "Thank you! And pick up a dress. I hear it's a dress code for the prom." She told me. "I don't need one. My mother had a prom dress when she was young, and she gave it to Melissa, who was suppose to give it to me. It's somewhere in Melissa's closet, but I can't go there since I'm not invited in." I stated. "But Melissa's dead and nobody lives in that house anymore so any vampire can go in and out was much as they want." Katherine declared.

"Alright then...what about you? What are you wearing to prom?" I asked her. "Nothing. I won't be going. I'm not a huge fan when it comes to prom. And besides I don't even GO to the freaking school!" Katherine told me before walking off into the kitchen.

Just in time before I could plop down on the couch and sigh dramatically.

Mystic Falls

After a 7 hour drive, I made it to Mystic Falls. I went inside my old house, that was dark and dusty. I hadn't been in here since I packed my stuff to go to Nova Scotia. I went up to Melissa's room. I sighed as I entered her closet.

I saw a large white box on top of her shelf. I reached up and grabbed it. I soon took it and placed it on her bed, after getting rid of left over dust. I pulled the top off. There I saw an envelope. I picked it up and opened it. I pulled out a letter. It was in my mother's hand writing. I looked at it in confusion and started to read it.

_Dear my dearest daughters,_

_By the time you get this letter, I'm probably already dead. I predicted that your father and I would die in 2008. Hopefully, my prediction is wrong. There are somethings about your father and his past and mine and our family tree that you don't know about. This maybe hard to believe, but we live in a world where all supernatural beings exist. You probably must think I'm crazy to say and believe that. But it's true. _

_Melissa, you have the gift of using magic. You're a witch. And Ana, you have the gift of predicting the future, you are a witch and a mantra. You both have a vampire, werewolf, witch, and mantra genes in you. The reason why you don't age too much and have flawless skin is from your vampire gene. The reason why you're strong when it comes to fights are from your werewolf gene. The reason why you are careful when it comes to nature, sense danger and can see beauty in somethings and people is from your witch gene. And the ability to see into the future is from the mantra gene._

_ I assume you, Ana will have more of that gene than Melissa, and she'll have more of the witch gene than you._

_ Now I must warn you, this may not make any sense, but you can't stay in Denver. There are hunters from one of the Five in here. They will find you both and kill you along with the rest of the family. I can not allow that to happen, so please move into another town, or city, or better yet, state. Anywhere, but Denver. This is a warning to both of you. I'm sorry I had to die so suddenly, but remember you're not alone. I'll always be there for you, even when you think I'm not. And so will your father. Good bye my daughters...we will meet each other again soon._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

If I still had my humanity left, I would have cried after reading this letter.

My parents knew they were going to die, yet they didn't tell me to be prepared!

I sighed a bit and soon revealed the prom dress. It was a black La Femme strapless sequin gown. Surprisingly, it fitted just well on me! I tied my hair back the same way like the time at the Mikealson Ball, only all my curls were showed. I added silver jewelry to my collection, and natural makeup a bit. I soon added some matching black high heels and an evening black purse. After that, I sped off to the prom.

The Prom

I was at the prom. And man was it the most boring dance ever! I NEEDED to get drunk in order to survive this night!

I went to a punch ball to get a drink. It was nice, but it needed a kick to it. Like Tequila! Oh yeah,...tequila! Hadn't have that in a while.

I snapped out of my thoughts once I saw a girl walk pass me. She wore a yellow short sundress. She had her hair into a ponytail and had pale...ish... caramel skin. She was human and she wasn't on vervain. I soon made my move.

I followed her into another part of a room, where there was no people. We ended up in the girl's bathroom.

"Oh gosh! Sorry...you startled me a bit...I didn't see you there." The girl said innocently at me, once she turned around. I smiled at her a bit as she smiled at me. "Oh did I?" I asked innocently. I soon vamped up as the girl just stared at me. I soon bite her neck.

Oh God I haven't had blood from the vein in weeks! It felt SOO GOOD! The girl started to struggle at my grasp. She whimpered a bit in the beginning, but gave up. She was actually letting me bite her!

I soon restrained myself from her and looked at her as I wiped her blood off my chin. She looked at me shakingly. "You didn't scream...why is that?" I asked her. "I...I...I d...didn't know." She stumbly told me. "Did you like it? Do you like being bitten?" I asked. She didn't reply, but I could tell deep, deep DEEP down inside her eyes that she enjoyed it a bit.

Is it me or is this girl just sick or is she just VERY kinky!?

"My name's Ana by the way. I'm a vampire. What's your name?" I asked trying to make conversation. "My...my name is Melody. And I'm human?" She started out. I rolled my eyes. "Well of course you're human! If you weren't then why else would have I attacked you for?" I asked, not really wanting an answer. "Any way. Don't tell anyone that I'm a vampire alright? If you don't promise me that then I will compel you to forget alright?" I asked, making sure I was clear. "I promise I won't tell." Melody told me. "Okay then, well I better get back on the dance floor. You might want to cover that up with a bandage and a scarf...alright? Okay see ya!" I told her, referring to the bite mark on her neck that was still slightly bleeding, before speeding off out of the bathroom.

I had went back to the punch bowl and placed it in my champagne glass. I had secretly mixed it with actual champagne and maybe tequila!

I soon went to the other side of the prom room. I ended up on the dance floor near the doorway. I soon started to gaze at everyone on that dance floor. The song being played was 'Stay' by Rihanna. My gaze stopped, once it fell on someone. Stefan. He was in a tux, dancing with Elena. It was a slow dance. I couldn't pry my eyes off them. I couldn't deny the fact he looked hot in that tux. I soon started to use my vampire super hearing to hear them talking from the distance.

_"So you don't remember what it used to feel like when we would dance? When my hand would touch your waist?" Stefan asked her, while gentle placing his hand on her waist as they danced. "Nope." Elena said, with no emotion. "Hm. What about this? When our fingers would touch?" Stefan asked her, as he entwined his fingers with hers_.

Suddenly, something happened. I soon saw a small flash of memories, when Elena and Stefan were together quickly flash before my eyes. I felt something, something I hadn't felt in a LONG time.

Jealousy.

I hadn't felt that, since every time Elena and Stefan would kiss. I soon snapped out of my thoughts as Stefan dipped Elena.

_"Does your heart really refuse to remember?" Stefan asked her, before he undipped her. Elena and Stefan were only inches from the face._

The jealousy soon turned worse and deadly.

_"What heart?" Elena told him with her breath, before she walked away._

Suddenly, rage washed up over me. The jealousy was now on overload. I felt sadness, anger, betrayal, but most of all I was PISSED OFF!

I slammed my glass of champagne on the one of the prom tables that was near the doorway. I broke the glass, but not the table. The noise startled Stefan slightly. He looked up and saw me. I turned away and walked off, outside. I was upset now. Once I got outside, I heard footsteps approach me from behind. I soon sped off.

I soon stopped speeding and ran at a normal human pace. I was outside near projector screens of the school yearbooks. I was in some of them, but I ignored them. I was too sad and pissed to look at them. I soon stopped and dropped to the floor, where I ended up on my knees. I buried my face in my hands.

What were these...tears?!

My mascara was running down my face, my makeup was smudged, and my eyes were all puffy. I looked like a complete MESS! I was crying softly for a minute before I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I looked up from my hands and turned to face the person.

It was the ONLY person that would make me feel better at a time like this...besides Melissa.

Damon.

"You alright?" He asked me. "I don't know anymore, Damon. I don't know. Days ago I had my humanity turned off and here I am crying my heart out. What's wrong with me?! Why am I crying?!" I asked him. Damon crouched down next to me and sighed. "You must have accidentally flipped your switch. Something that was too strong too intense, got you all emotional. What was it?" Damon asked.

"It was Stefan. He was dancing with Elena and I...I don't know I just felt something. And here I am crying." I told him. "Yeah. From what I heard from the past is...no matter how much you stay away from that person or pretend to not care about them...it's crazy...but that love just never dies..." Damon told me. "Yeah...and who ever said that was right." I told him. "Yeah...actually...Both Melissa and Klaus surprisingly told me that one time. I didn't believe them, but they did have a point on it though." He told me. A couple tears fell down, when I was reminded of Melissa.

"Yeah...Melissa really did love you. Even before the compulsion and all. She just loved you. She even told me that before she knew you were a vampire and all she thought that you were the one. That you would get married, have children, grow old, and die... together." I told him. Damon nodded slightly. I could see in his eyes that he was a bit upset that Melissa was dead.

If you look past all of our supernatural dramas and the compulsion, you can see that they REALLY DID love each other! I soon started to cry more for some reason. Damon leaned over to me and let me cry in his chest. I started to make muffle sounds as I cried.

Damon may be a 'not so sentimental' kind of guy, but once you become friends with him, get under his skin, and gain his trust, deep, deep, DEEP down inside...he actually cares!

We stood up and were leaning against a tree. We watched as one of the yearbook pictures on the screen started to show the school's 1960's decade dance with Stefan and Elena dancing. Damon and I were sharing a drink of his flask.

"This prom sucks!" I told him, after taking a drink of his flask. "Why is it the fact that you don't have a date or your boyfriend is moving on?" Damon asked me, taking the flask from my hand, drinking a bit before giving it back. "Both. And also the fact that it's my birthday." I told him, before taking another drink of the flask. Damon was a bit surprised.

"It's your birthday?" He asked me. I nodded. "Yup. It's suppose to be my 18th birthday...and right now...it sucks!" I told him and sighed a bit. "I can't believe, THIS is how I'm suppose to welcome my adulthood! By having a lousy birthday, which is the only other reason, why I even showed up in the first place." I added. "Well, you're a vampire now. You'll have a million birthdays ahead of you." Damon told me, while taking the flask from me and drinking it.

"Yeah, I know that but...this is my first birthday as a vampire...and I want it to be special...at least once." I told him. "I'll tell you what. What I did for you earlier, I NEVER had done that before with my friends, ex girlfriends or even my own brother. So consider it MY birthday gift to you!" Damon told me with a smirk while giving his flask a swing. I smiled a bit.

"ANYONE can give someone a shoulder to 'cry' on, Damon!" I stated. Damon rolled his eyes and placed his hand in his pocket. Then he pulled my car keys out.

"Here you go. While you were gone, I took your car to the auto shop to hook it up. I got it customized with graffiti. You're welcome!" He told me. I look at him in shock.

First of all...NOBODY'S allowed to touch my car, but me! And second of all, HE DID WHAT TO MY CAR!?

"WHAT!?" I asked him. "I said 'I customized it' you're welcome." He repeated. I alsways wanted to get my car custimized, but I never got the chance to do so, with all the drama in my life going on. It took me a minute to process it, but when I did I shrieked in joy. I gave Damon on of my death hugs and shouted in an ear piercing shriek.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Damon! I love you SOO MUCH!" "ALRIGHT!" He yelled, in discomfort. "Sorry!" I told him. "Yeah...don't mention it!" He groaned as he placed his finger in his ear and rubbed it on the inside to fix it back into hearing mode. I couldn't help but put a stupid happy look on my face. I acted like a 7 year old kid, who just found out she's going to Disney world for her birthday! After a while, Damon's ears were fine...ish. LOL, I guess that's the LAST TIME his getting me the BEST GIFT EVER!

Stefan

I ran out to find Ana again, once I was done dancing with Caroline. "Ana...Ana?!" I called out, once I was outside. I found her near the forest. I sped up to her. "Ana..." I started. "Don't!" She started. She had tears in her eyes and looked REALLY pissed. Her makeup was a bit messed up, but I ignored it. "Ana...it's not what it looks like." I told her. She looked at me with fury. "It's not what it looks like!? What do you fucking mean it's NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE?! Stefan you hurt me. You told me you loved me and then...then...there you are ready to kiss Elena right on that dance floor! What if I wasn't even here tonight? Huh. What if I didn't come here for prom and stayed in Pennsylvania? You said you were over her and that you wanted to move on with me. HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MOVING ON WITH ME?!" She shouted at me.

"Ana, I AM over her I AM! I only did that to bring her humanity back. To stir up her emotions." I admitted to her. "Her what? Her feelings for you!?" She asked me in anger. I sighed. "No...Ana...look." I started. "No...you know what Stefan...screw you!...screw Elena! I'm out of here!" She shouted, before she sped off into the woods. I sped after her. I couldn't find her anywhere.

"Stefan...Stefan help me!" I heard Ana's voice somewhere. "Stefan where the hell are you! It's...it's Silas! He has Ana! Let her go you creep!" I heard Damon say. I went out into the woods, to see what was going on. I saw Damon. By himself.

"Damon...where's Ana?" I asked him. He looked at me and didn't reply. "Damon where is she!?" I repeated. "The witch is mine Stefan...stay away from her!" Damon told me, before speeding up to me and staking me in the stomach. "Silas!" I shouted through my teeth. I fell against the tree unable to move much. "You're correct. I disguised myself as your older brother and your pretty girlfriend." He told me. "What did you do to them!?" I yelled out. "Nothing. At least not yet. I'll see you later." He told me before changing into me and speeding off.

Ana

After a while, Stefan showed up outside. I started to automatically wipe away any evidence of left over messed up mascara.

"Stefan..." I said through my teeth and under my breath. "Ana...Damon are you looking for Silas or are you waxing nostalgic about misspent youth?" Stefan asked Damon, while ignoring me. "What happened to you being over it?" He asked Stefan for me. What a good friend! "What do you mean?" He asked Damon. "Well, I mean, for a guy who's moving on with his former girlfriend, you seemed pretty convincing as a boyfriend out on the dance floor with your ex." Damon stated.

"I mean isn't that what we're doing? Reminding of Elena's of what she's lost?" Stefan pointed out. "You mean her feelings for you?" Damon and I asked him with a scowl. "Yeah. Yeah, maybe." Stefan said. I felt broken, but I kept my posture. "Really?" I asked Stefan with scowl again. "I mean... I don't mean to be a dick, Damon and Ana, but Elena and I have history. Memories, Laughs, ups and downs. It's a real relationship. I mean, what you had was a one night stand that was probably the result to the sire bond. Same for you Ana. It was just a couple one night stands. It didn't mean anything. I felt nothing." Stefan said.

Now...I Felt COMPLETELY broken! Damon was more upset than me, and he sped towards Stefan to attack him. "Damon, don't!" I shouted out at him as he did so. I soon sped up to him to stop him, but I was too late. When Stefan stabbed him in the stomach and I leaped back.

"Your mind is a dark and riveting place, Damon." Stefan whispered in his ear. What the fuck was going on!? "Ugh! Silas. Where's my brother, you psychic freak?!" Damon demanded him.

Silas looks like my boyfriend? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?

"He's in the woods, where I convinced him I was you and Ana. He's probably in a bit of pain now, too. The witch is mine. Stay away from her." Silas told him. He then looked up at me and sped up to me. He started to choke me against a tree. "Don't worry, darling...I'll bring back your sister and all you've lost...but first...I need you to sleep. And also..." He continued.

I don't know what else he said. All I know is when he was done. I blacked out.

The Parking Lot.

I was in the parking lot. I was knocked out, but I woke up by the sound of the car alarms. I saw Bonnie a distance away. She was talking to...Jeremy?

Wait...I thought he was dead?!

I walked slowly near them. "Get out of my head!" I heard Bonnie yell at him. Suddenly...he just disappeared. Freaky!

I shook my head trying to remember, how I even got in the parking lot in the first place? I soon snapped out of my thoughts seeing that Elena was attacking Bonnie. I sped up to them, trying to release Bonnie from Elena's grasp, but they already parted. Elena was some how, I don't know how, but she was choking. Bonnie's neck had healed supernaturally.

Weird?

She soon rose up and started to attack Elena with her magic. I heard she was still using Expression.

"Bonnie, stop! You're hurting her!" I yelled at her. She didn't listen. Then Damon and Stefan came out to help Elena. "Stay away from me!" I shouted at Stefan... is that even who I should call him? "Ana...I'm...I'm not Silas." He told me. "Prove it." I challenged him. "I don't have time for this I need to save Elena. She's going to die!" He told me. "Yup, That's him." I said to myself.

They're ALWAYS trying to save Elena's life. And lately,... its become REALLY annoying! I started to shake Bonnie trying to break her from her trance. "Bonnie..listen to me please...you don't want to do this. Look at me..I'm your friend Bonnie...and I'm telling you not to kill Elena...just spare her...for me...for our friendship...for yourself... I know this is messed up, but she's still your friend. Remember before all this drama, we were all like sisters. I don't want that gone and neither do you. Please Bonnie. please." I told her.

Boonie soon stopped staring at Elena, and looked at me. Tears were stinging her eyes a bit, but she forced them back. Eventually, She stopped and left. Stefan jabbed Elena with a vervain syringe, while helping her up and we went to the Boarding house.

"Look...Ana..." Stefan started after, he had helped Damon place Elena's body in their cellar. "Don't. I know what you were trying to do and it's okay. Oh and by the way. What ever you were trying to do to effect her,...well, it didn't work on her...it worked on me." I told him, before walking off outside. I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw someone out there.

Tyler.

I ran to him in a human pace and hugged him to death. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Oh my God! Tyler! I'm so happy to see you! Wait why are you here? If Klaus finds you...he'll..." I started. "I know, I know. I just needed to see you. Before I leave." He told me. "What!? you're leaving again? No, Ty, no please stay! I need you! Melissa just died and..." I started. "I'm sorry, Ana...I want to stay with you and Caroline and the others, but if I stay Klaus will kill me. Until he's gone I'll be back. I promise. This isn't goodbye. This is just until we find a way. I promise." He told me. "Oh, my God! Caroline!..." I started out.

"Don't worry...I already went out to see her, before coming here. I forgot to tell you goodbye, before you went to find the cure. I missed you." He told me. "I missed you too." I said. "You...you look different...paler." He told me. "I'm a vampire now!" I told him, smiling willingly. He looked at me with a shocked and surprised expression on his face. "Don't worry...I'm okay. I know how to keep control, I finished my transition, I already have a daylight ring...I'll be fine...I promise." I told him, showing him my right hand with the daylight ring. "Okay then, if you say so." He told me with a concern smile, before hugging me again.

"Happy Birthday, Ana...I'm sorry I didn't give you a present." He added. I shook my head and said, "No, you're the BEST present you could have ever given me!" "Goodbye, Ana...for now" He told me in my ear. "Goodbye, Ty! I love you!" I told him. "I love you too." He told me calmly. I tried so hard not to break down right now. I looked at Tyler after he unhugged me and he looked at me for a while. When I blinked a bit, he sped away. I stood there standing. Alone.

I turned my head back at the doorway. There I saw Stefan standing there. He looked at me with pity, not sure what to tell me. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I smiled sadly. I soon snapped and sped all the way to him. To his arms. I accidentally knocked him back into the house, into the wall. But we were okay. I cried on his shoulder as he caressed my hair softly telling me it'll be okay. I wanted to believe him...but I couldn't. I've lost too many people in my life, that I stopped believing that we'd be okay. Or at least I'd be okay. The only family I had left was Katherine and Elena. The only problem was I was sired to Katherine, and Elena had no humanity, so she wouldn't give a crap about me. I basically, had no family left. All I had...was the Salvatore brothers.

Night Time

I had an hour before my birthday was over. I was in Stefan's room. I sat down on his bed, just in time for Stefan to walk into the room with a cupcake, that had a birthday candle on it, which was lit. I smiled/smirked at him a bit.

"Hey...I know this is last minute but...happy birthday!" He told me. "You remembered!" I faked cheer. "Of course, I did. I wouldn't forget my own girlfriend's birthday party, now would I?" He told me. "Make a wish." He told me. I laughed slightly. I remembered as a little girl, I thought that if you make a wish on your birthday candle it is sure to come true. I sure did learn that the hard way! I did it anyway out of fun. I closed my eyes and blew out the candles, wishing that my life wouldn't be so difficult and I could find happiness for once. "Thank you." I told him.

"You are welcome and now...the birthday girl needs a prom dance for once." He told me. I looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about? Proms over." I informed him. "Not for us...it isn't" He told me. He grabbed my hand and we started to slow dance to no music. Only the rhytem of our breathing.

"Well...this is nice." I told him, with a smile. "Oh, really?" He asked me. "Yeah. Yeah it is. It's just you and me...I could dance with you forever." I told him. "Hm? I'll keep that in mind." He told me. I laughed a bit. Stefan smiled. "I missed that." He said. I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Missed what?" "Your laugh, your smile, your voice, everything. I missed everything about you." He told me. I sighed slightly. "I'm sorry." I told him softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He told me. I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry for turnig my humanity off, I'm sorry for..." I started out, but was cut off, once he said,

"It's okay. You were going through a rough time. I understand, its happened to me before. But you know I could have helped you with your grieveing you know?" I nodded slightly, "I know. Its just all I had on my mind was turning it off, turning it off, turning it off and when I did that's when I realized you could have helped me, but it was too late." I told him. "And I'm REALLY sorry for stabbing you." I added. "It's okay...it was your only way out. You know what? It doesn't matter anymore. It's all in the past. I'm just glad your okay and that your here with me now." He told me. I smiled slightly at this.

"You know I missed you like crazy these last few days." He added. "Yeah, I know. I missed you too." I told him. He soon leaned in to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I held him down to deepen the kiss. After a little make out session, I deeply wanted him. He sped me into his bed. I used my speed to flip him over. I was in control NOW!

I was on top and I took control. I stopped kissing him and demanded him, "DO NOT RIP THE DRESS!" He nodded slightly with a smirk and we continued. After the night we went to sleep. I guess my 18th birthday and prom night wasn't a complete and TOTAL bust!

(Ana has her humanity back, YAY! I missed her a bit. Sorry if I brought it back too early, but it should be interesting to know if it effected her or not. Also, Tyler comes back into town to wish Ana happy birthday, that was sweet of you Ty! Ana's 18 now! That's pretty cool, and Damon and Ana's friendship are unbreakably, sweet! I bet you're wondering if Melody is the new character...she is and this WON'T be the last time we'll see her. I bet you're also thinking...'WHAT'S SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER?!' Don't worry...don't worry, you'll find out why. Also it's obvious that Silas had compelled Ana, but what did he compel her to do?! Is it going to spill trouble with her and the Salvatores? or is it something else...? We'll see soon. Hope you'll stick around!)

(Fun fact:...I wrote this story back in 26/03/13 and decided to publish it after getting an account and finishing the 4th season finale. I may have added a few things, but overall it's still the same. Some of my predictions on the earlier chapters, surprisingly happened on the show...well, some of it...anyway...that's my silly little fun fact...now, back to the show! :))


	54. Never Let Me Fall chapter 53

_Never Let Me Fall_

I woke up in the morning next to Stefan. I smiled to myself. I had the BEST night ever! Due to it being my birthday and prom and all.

I went down stairs and changed into a robe and a white shirt with pink lacy shorts. I was in the kitchen ready to cook some breakfast, when I heard a knock on the door. I speed over to the door and looked out to see it revealed a young girl. She looked familiar. It soon hit me. It was that Melody chic I met yesterday at Prom.

"Hey?" I said to her in confusion. "Hey!" She told me. "How did you find me? I didn't tell you where I lived." I asked her. "It's a small town. I asked the school's janitor and he assumed here with the Salvatore brothers." She said peachy. "Okay, then come on in." I said gesturing towards the kitchen. She walked inside and headed for the kitchen. I sped up behind her.

"Woah! How did you do that!?" She asked me in amazement and slightly startled. "I told you...I'm a vampire...I can do MANY things that you can't." I told her with a smirk. "Wow...that's cool." She said calmly.

I couldn't believe that she was cool with me being a vampire and all and wasn't afraid of me. And I didn't even compel her to NOT be afraid of me!

"Sooo...why are you here?" I asked her. "I'm gonna live here with you." She told me. I looked at her hoping she was joking. "I'm sorry...what?!" I said, slightly laughing. "Well, you see I live with my uncle and I'm 17 almost 18. we never got along. He agreed that I could move out and move in here. Don't worry I didn't tell him about you being a vampire and everything. I figured that it would be fun, I mean you DID bite me so I assume maybe we could get to know each other better, become friends, and I assume you'll need more blood in your system and I'm O positive...soo... It'll be fun." She told me.

I didn't argue with that!

"Okay, I guess you can stay here...if that's what you want." I told her. "Okay." She said, smiling willingly. "By the way how many vampires are there in this town, that way I know for sure." Melody asked me. I thought it over slightly. "Lets see..Damon and Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, Abby Wilson, Caroline Forbes, Elijah and Rebekah Mikealson, Katherine Pierce, Tyler Lockwood and Klaus Mikealson...sort of...and Me." I told her. Her eyes blew up.

"Half the people that I know...are vampires!?" She asked in shock. "Except Tyler Lockwood and Klaus Mikealson...they're hybrids...you know, half werewolf and half vampire." I informed her. "Okay...can you tell me EVERYTHING that's going on with this town,...you know after breakfast?" She asked me. "Sure, hey can I call you Mel?" I asked. "Sure! What eve...I don't really like my name anyway." She told me.

What a coincidence! Melody...I mean Mel, soon started to make a cut mark on her neck with a butter knife. Blood poured and I sped up to her to drink it. She flinched at first, but soon gave in. She closed her eyes. I couldn't believe she actually found pleasure in this?!

"Ana what are you doing!?" I heard a voice. It sped up to me and pinned me against the wall.

It was Stefan.

I had blood pouring on my chin and was dripping. "What the hell, Stefan?!" I exclaimed. He nearly scared the fuck out of me! "I thought you were on blood bags?!" He told me. "I was, but after Melissa died I turned off my humanity and started to feed on human flesh. I stopped for a while, then Melody, who I met at Prom actually ENJOYS getting feed on. And I didn't even have to compel her! She's cool with it! And I already told her who the vampires in town are and she's fine with it. She even wants to live here!" I told him. He looked at me as if I was delusional, then unpinned me. He went over to the girl and asked,

"Are you compelled?" My mouth dropped open. I can't believe he didn't believe me. Him, of all people, didn't trust me! What the fuck is going on here?!

"No." Melody said calmly. "Are you compelled?" He repeated again, while compelling her. "I'm not compelled." She repeated. I looked at him with fury. I soon sped out of the room and went to the living room.

"Look, I'm sorry I thought you compelled her...I wanted to make sure." Stefan told me as he sped after me. I stopped to turn to him. I couldn't BELIEVE we were even having this conversation, of all people!

"I can't believe we're even having this conversation about trust, Stefan! I've trusted you when I first met you. I trusted you even after I found out you were a vampire. I trusted you even after you became the Ripper. I trusted you even when you feed from me. I trusted you when you told me you loved me, I trusted you when I was in transition. Dammit, Stefan I trusted you through EVERYTHING! And here I am feeding on a girl, who doesn't even MIND being feed on, and you tell me you DON'T trust me. After everything we've been through, I'm the one who's not to be trusted?" I told him. "I'm sorry, Ana. I DO trust you...I DO! I still do trust you...I always will! I just made sure that she wasn't compelled, because you just flipped your humanity yesterday. I...I was afraid that you flipped it off again." He told me.

"Stefan, I would never turn off my humanity. At least not now. I don't have a reason to." I told him. He nodded. We stayed like that and looked at each other for a moment. I always hated it, when we would fight. After a moment, I found all of this fighting silly and not really necessary. I thought about what would happen if the situation was switched.

I probably would have freaked if I saw my so called 'non- emotionless' boyfriend was feeding on someone the next day, after turning it on.

I soon sped up to him pushing him against the wall playfully. Some how, I seemed a bit stronger than him...maybe it was due to the fact, that I drink from the vein more so than blood bags?

I soon kissed him and placed my leg up next to his hip. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him,... if that was even possible? I soon stopped and looked at him smilingly. "You know that, no matter how nasty our fights are or how pissed I am at you...I still love you right?" I asked him making sure he got it. "Right." He told me, before pulling me in for another kiss. I soon broke it and sped off to the kitchen, where I helped Melody with her bandage.

Melody, had finally picked a room in the house.

Ironically, it was next to Damon's.

We were on her new bed, as I explained to her EVERYTHING that I knew of, starting with how vampires are created, to the cure, to now.

"Okay...so let me get this straight...a LONG time ago, during Viking times or so...there was a family that moved from Europe and settled in Mystic Falls. That family made a truce with some werewolf clan of our towns for the last 20 years back then. But when their child, had died at the hands of the werewolves, the mother, who was a witch, created the first species of vampires by her own children, making them original vampires, Elijah, Kol, Klaus, Finn, and Rebekah Mikealson. Their blood was laced with your ancestor's blood in their wine...Tatia is her name right? Before they were killed by their own father to become original vampires, to protect themselves from the werewolves. Klaus's witch mother, Esther who had turned him to an Original vampire, on the other hand had an affair with a werewolf, which makes Mikeal, the original families father and vampire hunter, not Klaus's biological father. Mikeal had spent centuries hunting down his own children, especially Klaus, to kill him. Klaus had killed his mother during his transformation, since he was born with the werewolf gene and since he had killed someone, his gene was activated. He and Rebekah, ran together for years trying to hid and outrun their father. Klaus needed to get rid of his werewolf gene or so and become a full original hybrid by completing the sacrifice ritual.

In it a werewolf, vampire, doppelganger and mantra needs to die. The mantra dying is optional. Tatia had a descendent or doppelganger named Katherine, who's your great, great, great, grandaunt. She fled way from England during the sacrifice, so she wouldn't be killed by Klaus. She bumped into Rose who was turned by Mary, who was turned by Klaus. Rose gave Katherine her blood so she could heal, after she tried to stab herself. When she wasn't looking, she hung herself so Klaus wouldn't have a doppelganger for his sacrifice. She died with vampire blood in her system and woke up as a vampire. After, she completed her transition, she went back home to her small hometown in Bulgaria, that she had been banished from after giving birth to a baby from a wedlock 2 years ago, while she was still human. Her entire family was murdered and killed by Klaus out of revenge. The only person that survived from him and hid from him during the scene, was Katherine's younger sister Veronika, who is your great, great, great, grandmother. She and Veronika ran from Klaus ever since. Katherine was the one that turned Veronika, so that they would stay together forever.

During the 1860's Veronika change he name to Valerie, so it wouldn't be so old timed like her real name. They met the Salvatore brothers and lived with them for a while. It didn't take long for them to fall in love with Katherine and to become good friends with Valerie. Once, Katherine and Valerie found out that Klaus was near town, they staged their death, by being burned in the Fell church. They continued their run. The Salvatore brothers didn't know about their plan and tried to save them, but their OWN father had shot them down in the process. And since they had vampire blood in their system, the woke up as vampires. They didn't know for years that Katherine and Valerie were still alive.

In the 1920's Valerie changed her name to Amelia. Since then or so she kept it Amelia and only changed her last names a few times. She became friends with Rebekah during the 20's and dated Klaus. She didn't know at the time that he was the one who killed her family, and he didn't know she was Katherine's sister. Katherine soon told and warned Amelia about him, telling her what he had done to their family. Amelia was heart broken and she left Klaus. After that they continued their run from Klaus.

In the 1980's they moved and settled down in New York. Amelia and Elijah started to date. Elijah didn't know that Katherine and She were sisters either. When a fire suddenly started in the house Katherine and Amelia were staying at, Elijah soon found out the truth...and he killed Amelia right before Kathrine's eyes. He did it out of anger for what Katherine had done between him and his brother...well half brother/Klaus. The guilt of killing her lived with him for years. Katherine continued to hide from Klaus. This time...Alone.

You look just like Amelia only your eyes are brighter, but overall you look the same. You and your sister, Melissa moved to Mystic Falls, about a month after your parents sudden death. There you went to Mystic Falls High, and met Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. You became friends with them instantly, except for Caroline Forbes, who you stayed close friends with. Elena Gilbert was a doppelganger and a descendent from both Tatia and Katherine. Bonnie Bennett had came from a LONG line of famous and powerful Bennett witches, making her a strong and powerful witch. The Gilberts, The Forbes, The Lockwoods, The Fells and The Salvatores are all part of the Founding Families.

Elena dated Stefan Salvatore during the time, while she was human and didn't know about vampires until later on. You learned about it a few week before Elena did. You had a crush on Stefan, but you didn't say or did anything to jeopardize your friendship with Elena, since she was still with him. So you stayed 'JUST' friends with Stefan. Stefan's older brother Damon's blood is what turned Elena and Caroline into vampires. Elena was sired to Damon which is why she broke up with Stefan, because she had feelings for Damon due to the whole sire bond. She soon slept with him the day AFTER she had just broken up with Stefan. She never wanted to be a vampire, so her younger brother Jeremy, who you used to date in your past at age 16, was a potential hunter and one of the Five...I guess. He had to kill vampires in order for his hunter mark to grow. After killing Kol, you guys found out that the mark was a map that lead to a cure for vampirism. You all went to search for the cure in Nova Scotia. There you found out that you and Jeremy and Elena are actually cousins...which is weird due to the fact you had dated Jeremy before...and also...Katherine came and kidnapped you.

After that she turned you and you became sired to her. Just like Elena was sired to Damon, only even WITH your emotions off you were STILL sired to Katherine. Nobody knows about it except you and her and now me. Also your cousin Tyler was sired to Klaus, but some how broke the sired bond. He then helped other hybrids of his own kind break the sire bond. Then he soon planned to kill Klaus. Klaus found out and killed all the hybrids and Killed Tyler's mother, your aunt, and our towns mayor...Carol Lockwood, out of revenge. He soon planned on killing Tyler, so he had to leave town...leaving his friends...his family...and his girlfriend Caroline behind. Jeremy also died thanks to Silas, who's the most oldest living immortal being, who had to be woken up in order to get the cure. Turns out there's only one dose for one vampire...so..um...choice wisely, I guess!

Silas can appear as anyone, at anytime, in anyplace. He's both a vampire AND a witch! And Bonnie's related to a witch named Qetsiyah, that buried Silas alive and wanted him to die and take the cure, since she loved him, but he loved someone else. Qetsiyah, soon killed Silas's lover.

You have a werewolf gene, vampire gene, witch gene and mantra gene in you, yet even after you turned... you still had your powers and special abilities, yet nobody, but you knows about it. Am I correct?" Melody re- said, making sure she understood. I nodded.

"Yeah...you got it." I told her before leaving her room.

Melody

I found it pretty awesome that a house full of vampires, would accept me into their home. I never thought the town had supernatural creatures before. I was actually shocked to find out our town's 'DIRTY LITTLE' secret!

I had already packed my things up. And just to think, only yesterday I was confused about why Ana was a vampire and how the heck they even existed in the first place? Now I knew!

I never knew Damon and Stefan Salvatore were vampires, Damon maybe, since he was pretty pale, but Stefan...never!

I laid down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. I started to sigh. I couldn't believe my half sister was a witch and that she and I were related to Qetsiyah. It made me wonder what she was like? Was she nice? Was she sweet? Or was she the kind of girl just like my mother who would just abounded me at birth!? I sighed again.

One of these days...I will find Bonnie Bennett and tell her, we're half sisters.

Ana

I was in the living room where Damon and Stefan were chatting up. I tuned them out and went over to get a drink from Damon's collection.

Cool, I least I still have that power!

I poured some Bourbon and started to drink. I stopped when I smelled something perfumy near the doorway. It smelt familiar. I soon realized who it was. I smirked and turned to face her.

"Katherine." I said, after tuning everything back on. "The one and only...sort of." Katherine said, before walking over to me and pouring herself a drink. "So when's the 'welcome home' party?" Katherine asked me. "Wow look who just went out and got bold. Last time I checked, Klaus was plotting on you eternal demise." Damon reminded her. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, because Klaus is gone." Katherine stated.

Wait...what did she mean by 'gone'?

"Wait, what do you mean he's gone?" Stefan asked. I couldn't help, but crack a smiled that he was practically reading my mind. "Let's just say those werewolf girls, Hayley and Wendy, turned out to be just the thing we needed to get Klaus out of our lives- for good." Katherine told us, with a smile in the end. "What ever." I said to myself.

As long as Klaus was gone, I'm considered a happy camper!

"Hmm...I see someone has her humanity back. You have your silly little hopeful blue eyes back again." Katherine told me. I nodded slightly, before talking a sip of my Bourbon. "Can I borrow your drink? Mine needs a kick...oh and can you get me something to eat? Thank you!" She instructed me. "Fine." I said, without putting up a fight. "You don't have to do that you know?" Stefan told me, but I ignored him and sped to the kitchen. I made Katherine a sandwich and sped it back to her on a plate, nicely prepped up. "Here you go. One sub." I told her. "Thanks, Annie." She said, before taking the plate from my hand. I rolled my eyes from the mention of the nickname.

Katherine made her way over to the couch and laid back eating her sandwich and relaxed as if she owned the house. "Uh-uh-uh. Get out. Now!" Damon told her. "Make me, Damon." Katherine challenged him. Damon sped up to her, ready to attack but Katherine flipped him over to the other couch. Damon didn't dare attack again after that.

"Ana...can you do me a favor and make sure Damon doesn't do that again?" Katherine told me.

I can already see where this is going. She KNEW I was sired to her, and now she's taking full advantage of it.

"Fine." I told her, after a short moment of hesitation.

Curse this sire bond man!

Damon soon gained his balanced and sped back to Katherine, ready to attack again.

When will he ever learn?

I got in Damon's way, and he pushed me nearly across the room. I got up and attacked him.

Okay...now I'm pissed... and you DO NOT want to get a newbie vampire that still has her powers and has a werewolf gene in her pissed!

I had pinned Damon to the ground with a bit of ease. He struggled a bit, but soon let go. It's funny to see how he loses easily EVERYTIME he fights a girl!

I'll name a few: Elena, Caroline, Lexi, Katherine, Jules, Sage, Annie's mother Pearl, Me, and many more!

"That's enough...I think his had enough." Katherine told me. I nodded. I got off of Damon and turned to look at Katherine. I soon placed a strain of my front hair behind my ear and asked her "So, how'd I do?" she took a sip over her...my Bourbon drink and said, "Well, I was impressed...and pleased." I smiled a bit and so did she.

"Alright...what's going on here?!" Stefan asked. We turned to look at him. I sighed a bit. I didn't want to tell him. "Well...I'm waiting for an answer?" Stefan called out after a moment of a LONG silence in the air.

"Stefan...there's things about me that I want you to know, but I can't tell you because I'm afraid you'll start to worry and you already have your hands tied with all of this Elena drama. I can't tell you...I'm sorry." I told him. He looked a little hurt and confused, why I couldn't tell him. I felt the same way. It really did break my heart to say those words. I NEVER wanted to say that to him before. NEVER.

"Don't be sad, Stefan...she's only trying to protect you...and besides...she's going through the same thing Elena's going through when her emotions were all jacked up due to her sire bond with Damon." Katherine told. I gave her a death glare. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that I was sired to her, I would cut her gossiping tongue off right now!

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked her. "I see you need my help, and Ana don't try to stop me...this WILL be fun...you see, my blood turned Ana...I turned Ana...I told Ana to turn off her humanity and she did. I told her to start drinking from the vein and she did...I told her to make me something to eat...she got me this sandwich...I told her to attack Damon and she did...I was the only thing on her mind during her transition. And when, she was in need of grieving over her sister's death who did she go to?...me...why? to turn off her humanity. Elena turned off her humanity because she was still sired to Damon. And from there I think you can put the puzzles in places in which they may be fallen upon." Katherine told them.

That bitch!

"What?...no! That can't be...that's impossible!" Damon shouted. "Ana...please tell me she's not serious?" Stefan told me. I sighed and looked at him helplessly. "It's true, Stefan...I'm sired to Katherine. And even when my humanity was off...I was still sired to her." I told them. Stefan ran his hands through his hands in frustration and walked around in a small circle as Damon just looked at me and Katherine still in dazed by the news.

"Well, well, well, I stay outside to park the car for 5 minutes and my sister already made a mess of things." We heard an accent say. It was familiar.

No it couldn't be.

We all turned around to face her at the doorway. "Amelia..." I said under my breath. She smiled at me and said,

"We met again at last. Face. To. Face."

The Path of the Truth

"So how come you're in Mystic Falls?" I asked her. We were walking outside on the street. She was taking me somewhere in the woods.

"I came back with my sister. She contacted me yesterday and said she wanted to talk with me...alone." she told her.

Well, now that explains why Katherine wanted me to go to prom, so that I could get out of the house and give her a moment with her sister.

"So...there's something I've been meaning to ask you?" I started out asking. "Hmm?...what is it?" She wondered. "How are we related? I mean I know you're Katherine's sister and all, but I don't know how we're related...I mean you became a vampire at 17 how could you have a baby, unless you had one out of a wedlock like Katherine?" I started out. She sighed slightly and said as she was still walking and leading the way, "I was young and stupid. There was this boy that I liked...we were good friends. My parents didn't know then, but he and I were secretly engaged at age 12. I was pregnant with his child at 13. Ironically, weeks after I told him about the pregnancy, he was sent off by his parents to live with his distant uncle in Spain. His family didn't know about the pregnancy or engagement...neither did MY family. I didn't get the explanation of why he was sent away...all I know is I never saw him again. I kept my pregnancy a secret from my family. I did a good job, but it wasn't enough. They were bond to find out eventually. My mother soon found out. She was heartbroken, but she helped me keep they pregnancy away from my father. I had the baby in November. I kept him for two days. My mother soon came in and took the baby. We had agreed to give him up. Unlike, my sister, Katerina, I had a chance to hold my baby, to see his face, to name him, to love him, and to cherish him, before he was taken from me. It broke my heart to see him go. But it was the only way. A girl in my village was not suppose to have children at a young age of 13. it was nearly illegal then. I never told anyone about it. Not even Katerina...and I tell her everything."

"Huh..." I commented. "Eventually I told her the truth in the 1920's, since she questioned, why Amelia looked like me" She added "So what did Katherine say or do when she found out the truth?" I asked her. "Nothing really. She was just shocked, surprised, and a bit betrayed that I didn't tell her. She even felt a bit of guilt that it took her THAT long to figure it out. But in the end we placed it in our past." She admitted. "So...you had a baby before her?" I asked, making sure I got my facts straight.

"Yes. and his name was Ivaylo Zhivko Petrova. Meaning 'wolf' and 'alive'." She told me. I looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean 'wolf'?" I asked her.

"Well...I kept having visions of the boy I was engaged to, turning into a werewolf. He told me it was one of his families secrets. After the child was born it inherited the werewolf gene on his side of the family and my witch gene on mine." She told me. "So he was a werewolf then?" I asked. "No. He wasn't. He had the gene, but he never activated it. He was never much of a fighter, physically." She corrected me. "By the way...where did you get the witch gene from? Because I'm positive that Tatia was not a witch." I asked her.

"I got it on my mother's side. You see Tatia had friends. One was named Alfifa, who was born from the old world and the other was Atla. Atla was my mother's ancestor. And Alfifa and Tatia were yours... you see Tatia had a son, from another man, who had grew up. Tatia's friend Alfifa was about 20 years of age when the boy was only 5 or 7. she placed an ageing spell on herself, so she could live a long time for a good period of time. When the boy grew up, she fell for him instantly. They were soon married, no matter how old they really were in general. They had four kids but only two survived into adulthood. Only one ended up getting married and having children while the other one couldn't. It seems to me only ONE child out of the entire bloodline, was able to produce a baby, except Katerina and I. We had our two children, who grew up and had their children. Which is why, you and Elena now exist." She told me.

"Were everyone in your family witches?" I asked her. "Yes. Yes, we were. But my father's side came from a long line of witches being married off to humans or just humans being married off to humans. Either way, my father's witch gene wasn't strong enough. Which explains why, Katerina and the rest of our brothers and sister's never practised magic or even knew about it in that matter. My mother, on the other hand, had a stronger gene. And I somehow, ended up with that stronger gene. Out of all the children in our household, I was the ONLY one that had witch powers and the special mantra gift, that later turned to a curse, because of Amelia's worthless idea to have children. But then again I guess it wasn't completely worthless. After all, if she didn't have that idea, you wouldn't even be here right now. And I quite enjoy your company. Even though I didn't met my first doppelganger, I'm certain that her company is NOTHING compared to yours." She told me, smiling slightly at the end. I smiled back.

For once, we were becoming something more than just 'acquaintances'. We were becoming...friends.

Amelia

After our little walk, I met up with Katherine at Rebekah's house. I literally hugged her to death. She did the same.

I don't see why my sister wasn't fond of her...Rebekah was my BEST friend! Next to Katerina that is...

I was in the living room, moments later. Elijah had had a talk with his sister and broken up with Katerina...he walked out into the living room, but paused when he saw me.

"Hello, Elijah." I said in my old accent. "Ana?" He said in confusion. "No...guess again?" I told him. He took a few seconds, until his eyes widened up slightly in surprise. "Amelia..." He said under his breath. "Correction, Elijah...it's me...Amelia." I corrected him. "But, but that's impossible. You're dead. I know you're dead. I killed you." He stated. Last part, hurt him to admit it out loud. "Yes. Yes you did. But I'm back now...and I just wanna say Elijah...is that I'm hurt. I loved you and my sister loved you and in return...we BOTH end up with a broken heart. My heart got crushed literally, because of you while Katerina was mentally." I told him. Fury grew in my eyes a bit.

"I know." He said looking down in shame. "You separated me from my sister. You prevented me from keeping my promise...saying I would ALWAYS be there with her. Look at me, when I'm talking to you, Elijah! Look! I'm upset that you broke my heart and never had the decency to tell me you were sorry, at my ashes." I told him, slightly raising my voice a bit. "I'm sorry, Amelia...what I did to you...was wrong...I will forever be haunted with that guilt." Elijah told me calmly.

"Good...because I won't forgive you, until the next 30 years have passed for your eternity of misery to sink in scarfully." I told him before walking off, leaving him looking troubled and hurt, by what I said.

Ana

"Are you okay?" I asked Stefan, once I entered the living room. "No, Ana. I'm not okay. You're sired to Katherine, Amelia's back in town, doing God knows what and I STILL have an emotionless vampire locked up in my basement cellar...and worse of all...you lied to me about the sire bond." He told me, now standing up from the couch he was sitting on earlier. "I didn't lie to you, Stefan!" I stated, "I just didn't tell you."

"Look, I don't have time for this right now. Once we finish helping get the old Elena back, then we can discuss this until then...stay away from Katherine. Ignore her calls, emails, text...just cut her out of your life for good. That way you won't be forced by her to do something you don't want to do...alright?" Stefan told me. I nodded managing to say, "Okay." we looked at each other for a moment, but soon stopped when we heard movement downstairs in the basement cellar.

We sped down to the cellar. We got there just in time, to block Elena from escaping through the doorway.

Man, she looked HORRIBLE!

Stefan stood by the door as I was next to him on his left leaning against the edge. Elena looked at both of us and started to nod. "You guys wanna play games? Go ahead. Let's see who breaks first. me... or you." Elena challenged us. Stefan and I walked into the cellar. Stefan shut the heavy door behind us. I started to crack my knuckles together.

Oh...IT'S ON NOW!

(Well now they know. And also what do you think about Bonnie having a sister? Pretty cool huh? I'll explain more about it later on in the chapters. Also what will Ana and the Salvatore bros do to get the old Elena back? Trust me it's gonna get BRUTAL up in here! And here's another deleted scene for you guys, from episode 4x19!)

**Deleted Scene:...Katherine/Amelia..**

**(T.V P.O.V)**

**It was night time. Ana was at Prom, while Katherine was at home, waiting for the arrival for her sister. She had called her earlier that day to met up with her at her house. Amelia agreed, yet she was 3 minutes late. Katherine is on the couch waiting impatiantly. She soon gets up and runs her hand through her hair in frustrastion. **

**Soon, Amelia enters. Katherine stops and looks up at her. **

**"Katerina..." Amelia started out. Katherine looks at her in awe and walks up to her. **

**They are face to face. **

**"Is this real? Are you really alive?" She wondered. Amelia reaches out to caress Katherine's cheek. They both smile slightly. Amelia nods showing it's true that she is alive. Katherine soon hugs her tight, trying not to cry. She succeeds, but you can see the sting of tears in her eyes, threatening to fall out. She soons pull away.**

** "How is this possible? You're dead, I saw you burn and get your heart ripped out. How can you even be here right now?" Katherine asked her. "I have unfinished business Katerina, on the Other side. I'm not only here for you, but for Ana too. She needs me, especially when the time comes..." Amelia started, but Katherine cut her off. "What time?" Katherine interrupted her. **

**"I can't tell you, but just know that it's important to keep Ana AWAY from Silas. She'll be in great danger. And also, the reason why I'm not on the Other side? Is because of Melissa, Ana's older sister. After she and the other witches died, I had used up all the magic I could use to take over their human spirits. I was able to resurrect myself, even though my body was in ashes. It worked the most considering Melissa and I are blood related...if it wasn't for that, the spell wouldn't have worked. Either way it doesn't matter, what matters the most is that, I'm alive, I'm here with you and there's something I need you to help me with." Amelia continued. **

**"What is it?" Katherine asked her.**

** "I need you to make sure Ana is protected from Silas at all cost. Even if it means risking the life of another." Amelia informed her.**

(Katherine's going to 'protect' Ana? from Silas?! How will that work? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it? We'll find out eventually...also I'm going to update an Amelia chapter as well...And I'm sorry for updating late...my mom borrowed my computer, so...yeah.)


	55. Never Let Me Fall chapter 54

_Never Let Me Fall_

FLASHBACKS OF AMELIA

_1487_

_Its been 9 months, since my pregnancy. Only my dear mother knew about it...my sister didn't know a thing about it. My sister and I were ever distant. She wanted to see me and know where I was, but our mother would always tell her that I was 'busy doing my chores'. Even our own father didn't know about it...which is a good thing. If he knew I was pregnant and I wasn't even married, due to the fact that I'm only 13 years of age old, he'll take my child away from me...before I even get a chance to meet him or her. _

_It was November 10th 1487. it was a cold and breezy night. I couldn't sleep well. My mother had a friend, who had this old house and property that was suppose to go to her children. Her children didn't care about the house, so my mother and I were free to live there temporarily during the pregnancy. I had a headache that night. Something didn't seem right. I soon released why. _

_My water had broken. It was time to give birth to the baby. "Mama! Mama!" I shouted loudly, so she could come. A few minutes had passed and mother finally showed up. "Yes darling? What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked me. I stayed there lying on the bed, while having to sit up. "It's time...it's time for the baby to be born!" I told her. It took my mother not too long to process what I just said. She immediately left and went to go get prepared for the delivery. I stayed in my bed, breathing in and out slowly and calmly. I was terrified! I didn't think I was ready to give birth just yet._

_ I was scared. _

_2 hours had passed and I was in labor. Mother was there had she kept telling me to push, but nothing would come out. I was in pain. A few tears had fallen on my cheeks and I was all sweaty. I was exhausted. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't...the baby had to be born!_

_ "Veronika...push darling...push...it's almost over...just push one more, one more!" My mother told me. I kept pushing, but I was too weak to do it. "I can't! Mama, I can't...I can't do it!" I cried. "Yes. Yes you can! Just one more push darling...one more!" She told me. I took in a deep breath and stabled myself. I tried to attempt yet another painful push. When it was finished I laid back on the bed, and gasped for air. _

_I couldn't understand how some women could go through this, and have at least 7 or 8 children in a row?!_

_ My heart dropped, when I heard a small cry. It was the baby! It forced myself back into sitting position, no matter how much pain I was already in. My mother had the baby in her hands. She had wrapped the baby in white clothing. "It's a boy!" Mother told me. I couldn't believe it...I actually had a son...my own son...I was a mother...an actual mother! I've never felt so happy. I couldn't help, but cry softly at that thought._

_ "May I hold him, Mama?" I asked her. I've been waiting for 9 fully months to see my child and now I wanted my chance. Mother nodded to me and slowly got up from the end side of the bed. She walked up to me and placed the child in my arms. _

_He was so tiny! I held him tightly in my arms, but not too tight...I feared I might break him if I did that! He had my fiances nose and my eyebrows. I didn't know what the color of his eyes were but I assumed they might be like mine at least. I sighed in my head. It was a shame my fiance was in Spain right now, and didn't experience the birth of his child. _

_I smiled softly at MY son. He looked so quiet and peaceful. It made me wonder, if he'd always be like this. _

_"I shall name you, Ivaylo Zhivko Petrova." I told my son. My mother looked at me, a bit confused why I named him that, but she didn't ask. I never told her my fiance had a werewolf gene in him, and I NEVER will._

_2 days later_

_I was able to heal quickly, from giving birth 2 days ago. I was walking around the room slowly as I was rocking Ivaylo to sleep. He had been up for hours since this morning._

_ As I had predicted, he had my dark blue eyes and my fiances pale...ish...skin. He also had his hair too, that was light brown...almost blonde. I was wearing a beautiful white gown. It was long and warm wearing. I stopped to look out the window. I was showing Ivaylo the sunlight outside. One day, once he learns how to walk, I'll teach him how to race through the fields and woods. I'll make sure he knows the woods and fields direction like on the back of his hands. That way he'll NEVER get lost. I smiled at that thought and started to rub Ivaylo's chin. He didn't mind...he actually found it soothing._

_ My mother came into the room. She looked a bit unhappy today. I looked at her in confusion, on why she was unhappy today. It soon hit me._

_ Tears slightly formed in my eyes immediately._

_ My mother had told me I was too young to raise a child and that father was bound to find out about Ivaylo. Once he does, he'll take him away from me. The whole village will know about it and I'll be shamed and shunned for life. I didn't like being shunned, especially by my OWN family... but I didn't want to lose Ivaylo either. I just got him 2 days ago! I wasn't ready to let him go just like that! _

_"Mama, no! Please...I need more time...please...I...I just need more time...Mama." I pleaded to her. My mother shook her head. She looked as if she was about to cry, but kept it together. "I'm sorry, darling...but I already made a deal with them. They'll take the baby and give him to a nice family that will take good care of him. He can't stay here. The more he stays here, the more your father is capable of finding out." mother told me. I nodded in understandmeant._

_ No matter how much I argue with my parents or my family, I never win the fight...so I obviously gave up easily due to that fact. _

_"Can I at least say goodbye to him? Please?" I pleaded. She looked at me for a moment then looked at Ivaylo. She sighed and looked up back to me. She nodded and said, "You have 5 minutes." She soon left the room, leaving the door slightly closed behind her._

_ 5 minutes wasn't enough time for me to say goodbye to Ivaylo!_

_ I sighed and looked down at Ivaylo, who I still had placed in my arms. "Ivaylo, I'm going to give you to these two men. They'll take you and give you to another family. That other family will be nice and sweet and kind to you. They'll love you and raise you as if you were their own. I won't be there...but...but it'll be okay. You'll be fine. You'll grow up, live a happy life, get married, have children and grandchildren, grow old and die peacefully. But know this Ivaylo...no matter how much that other family loves you...NO ONE will ever love you as much as I do...and no matter what the law says...you'll always and forever will be MY SON." I told him. _

_Tears were falling on my face in the beginning. Once I got near the end, my voice grew stronger and I stopped crying._

_ The last memory I want my son to have about me, is NOT my tears! _

_My son looked at me with his glamourous blue eyes. To me it seemed as if he ALMOST understood what I was talking about. I held him in my hands rocking him to sleep. After a few moments, he finally dosed off. Once he did, mother came back into the room. My time was up. I sighed and gave her Ivaylo. She took him outside._

_ After half an hour or so, she came back to my room. Ivalyo was no longer in her arms. I ran into my mother arms and cried out loudly. From that moment I knew it was real. _

_Ivaylo was gone._

_1490_

_My dear sister, Katerina and I were playing outside in the backyard. We were playing hide and go seek. I would always hid, as she seeked. She couldn't hide since she was pregnant. I was helping my sister go through it, since I knew what she was dealing with. Katerina didn't know about my pregnancy, or about Ivalyo and that I gave him up or so._

_ "Veronika! Veronkia?...Veronika where are you?! I've been looking for you for hours now! Show yourself now!" Katerina told me. I refused to let myself show to her. I giggled at the fact that my sister was getting annoyed by the game now. "Veronika! Veroni...oh...ah!...oh God! Veronika come qucikly! Ah! I'm having the baby! Awh!" Katerina said in pain. I leaped away from my hiding spot, which was a large tree and ran towards Katerina, who was on her knees and on the ground. _

_"Katerina! Don't worry...it'll be fine...you'll be okay!" I told her. I was about to go run into the house to get Mama, but stopped when I heard Katerina laughing. _

_She was faking it!_

_ "I can't believe you fell for that...again!" Katerina stated as she started to laugh nonstop. I started to shake my head and smiled to myself. I went on my knees, which also touched the ground. I sat across from Katerina. _

_"Haha! Very funny! Katerina don't EVER do that again! You nearly made me faint!" I told her. She was still laughing a bit, but it soon died down a bit. She coughed and cleared her throat before saying, "You're right, I'm sorry...I'll NEVER do that again, until the REAL thing comes. Okay...I'm sorry." Katerina told me. I gave her a smile. _

_I couldn't stay that mad at her for that long. _

_"You are forgiven." I told her. She looked at me for a moment and asked, "Are you okay? You haven't been acting like yourself lately this weekend." I looked at her in confusion, until I realized what she meant by that. "Katerina, there's something I should tell you, but you need to promise me, you won't tell anyone...especially Mama and Papa." I told her in a whisper that only she could hear. "I promise...cross my heart." Katerina said, while crossing her left chest, where her heart should be imaginarly with her finger. I took a deep breath and sighed, "I have this magic in me that helps me see into the future. I don't know what it is...maybe it's witchcraft or something...but I get these visions of the future almost everyday, either at night, or morning. It happens all the time,... at anytime." I told her. Katerina looked into my eyes to see if I was lying._

_ I wasn't. _

_"When did this happen?!" She asked me in surprise. I thought it over. I, honestly, didn't exactly know when it actually started. "I don't know...I assume I've always had yet I always figure it was just a daydream, but it wasn't. Almost every vision I have comes true." I told her. "Okay...what's my future?" Katerina asked me. I smiled and held both her hands in mine. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her and her only._

_ After a LONG while, I re opened my eyes and gasped for air. I was COMPLETELY shocked by what I had just seen. "What is it?" Katerina asked me._

_ "You're in the future and you live a happy life. The houses in the future look different from ours, and there's these things that have 4 black wheels on the bottom to help them move. One or more people ride in them. There's also this large box that has little people inside it. There's also a lot of people that look and sound and...uh...smell different to us. They even dress differently! The food and drinks are unknown to me. I don't even want to start with the loud annoying music with weird singers!" I told her. Katerina was shocked to have heard that. "Oh and the baby will live a nice happy life." I added. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Katerina asked me. "I assume a boy, but hopefully it'll be a girl." I told her._

_ I was practically PRAYING in my head, that she doesn't ask why I said that. The truth is I hoped she would have a daughter instead of a son. Its only been 3 years since I had gave up my son, I didn't want my sister to give me a nephew that'll be a consant reminder of Ivaylo, who is no longer with me. _

_"Very, well then...I'll see you inside." Katerina told me. "Wait!" I halted her. I picked up a Dandelion. "I need to make a wish first...just like when we were little." I told her. Katerina gave me a warm smiled and let me proceed with my wish. "I wish that my sister and I could forever be together and that her child lives a long healthy and happy life!" I whispered and blow out the Dandelion. It sent out small specks into the clear blue sky. I smiled and walked back home inside. Katerina followed along behind._

_1490... Days later_

_Katerina was in labor. They whole family was there. I was far behind not too far or too close next to Papa. I was near the dresser and watched from afar as my sister gave birth. _

_I knew what she was going through, the pain of labor was unbearable, but seeing your baby born is worth the unbearable pain. _

_"A little more dearest, a little more. Push...a little more. A little more. A little more." Mother told her. Katerina screamed in pain as she pushed harder. I flinched a bit at the scream. Suddenly my heart dropped when I heard a child scream. It was the baby. I was both happy and slightly depressed when I saw the baby. I sighed a bit in my head, but over came it. The child looked very similar to Ivaylo, but the hair was darker and the skin was tanner._

_ "It's a girl." Mother told her. I smiled in relief. _

_Thank God it wasn't a boy!_

_ "A girl. Please Mother, let me see her." Katerina pleaded slightly. Mother was about to give her, until Papa said, "Woman, don't! What are you doing?" Mother went over to Papa and handed over the baby to him. It soon hit me._

_ He was going to take the child away from Katerina, just like mine was taken away from two men that my Mama made a deal with. _

_Tears started to form in my eyes as Katerina pleaded to father to not take her child away, or at least for her to see or hold her just once. But father refused. I dared not jump into the argument. Mother went to comfort Katerina, who was sobbing uncontrollably. _

_This was just like 3 years ago with Ivaylo all over again, only this time it was worse. At least I got a chance to see and be with my child, as for Katerina, hers was taken away from her just seconds after giving birth to the child. Mother was doing a terrible job at comforting her at the moment. I jumped in and hugged Katerina. _

_"It's okay Katerina! I'm here for you sister! I'll never leave you! NEVER!" I told her in her ear. I let Katerina cry on my shoulder. I let her cry there all night, for I knew what she was going through...and right now...all she needed to do, was get it out of her system._

_The day before Katerina was banished._

_Katerina was gathering some of her belongings in her room._

_ "Katerina...w...what are you doing?" I asked her. "I'm leaving." She told me. "What! Why? And where are you going to go?!" I asked her. "I have placed disgrace on our family name. Father can't stand to be around me anymore. He has banished me from home. I have only a few more minutes to pack my belongings and say goodbye, before leaving. I don't know where I'll go...maybe England or so..." Katerina told me. I shook my head and went straight to my father. _

_"Father, I beg you...please don't make Katerina leave...she's my sister!" I pleadedly stated. "NO! She has disgrace this family...and from now on she is no longer my daughter and no longer your sister. NO MORE!" Father stated. "But...father, please..." I started. "I said: NO, Veronika! I will not live in a house with a stupid woman, who had a child from a wedlock! I will not be shamed by my OWN village!" Father yelled. I felt anger now._

_ "This is madness, father! Madness! I will ALWAYS be Katerina's sister and she'll ALWAYS be your daughter and part of THIS family. Even in death!" I stated. Father stood up and said, "As long as she lives in this house she MUST follow MY rules...she broke MY rules and now she's paying the price by leaving Bulgaria!" _

_"Fine then! I'll leave too, considering I too broke your rule! I had a baby from a wedlock 3 years ago and kept it a secret from you ALL these years! I'm going to pack my belongings right now! I rather die then to become your daughter, you ungrateful, rotten, poorly excuse for a father! I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL!" I yelled out._

_ Clearly, I said it out of anger. Before I knew it, Father had slapped me clearly across the face, leaving a large red hand bruise on my cheek and nearly half my face. It hurt so bad, I nearly thought I was bleeding from it. I looked up at my father in anger tears. I wanted to say or do something, but nothing came out. I gave him a murderous death glare, before turning around and leaving him. I soon packed my belongings. _

_Now, I OFFICIALLY wanted to leave home._

_England, 1492_

_Katerina and I were in England. I had changed my name to Amelia. We met up with Trevor, who introduced us to Lord Elijah and Lord Klaus. Elijah and Klaus were both quiet taken with us, as I could see. Katerina liked them both, but was more attracted to Klaus than Elijah. I was more attracted to Elijah than Klaus. I only saw Klaus as a good friend, as Katerina only saw Elijah as a good friend also. _

_I had been in England for a long while, with them. My affections for Elijah grew stronger as the days went by. I found him, humble, well mannered, had class, was honest, kept his word, noble, and was modest. It didn't seem hard for me to find him dashing and attractive. _

_Yes it's true, Klaus was very good looking and attractive as well, but what Elijah and I had was pure. I wasn't looking for a man with a glamourous face, I was looking for passion and something deeper that was pure on the inside and out. _

_One day I went to see Elijah. I went passed his sister, Rebekah, whom I grew very fond of, and went on to find Elijah._

_ "Elijah, there you are! I've been looking for you." I told him playfully. _

_We were in my most favorite place of all in England. We were in the garden. As a child, I've always have been fond of nature, and I probably always will. I found it to be magical and fascinating. Nature was simply breathtaking. At least...to me it seemed._

_ "Amelia...I'm so glad you're here...there's something I have to tell you." Elijah told me. He walked up to me and we were face to face... only inches away from each other. "Yes, Elijah?" I asked under my breath. I've never been this close or near him before. My heart was nearly pumping fast. What was going to happen at the moment was beyond me! _

_"Forgive me for doing this, but it's for your own good." Elijah told me. I looked at him in confusion. I was about to ask, until he said looking at me straight in the eyes without blinking, _

_"You will not stay here in England. You will go back to your home town and leave immediately. You won't worry about your Katerina...she'll be fine. You'll have no memory about Klaus and I. All you will remember is the fun times you had with Katerina and learning to speak English. When I snap my fingers you'll pack your things and leave by tonight. No exceptions, and tell Katerina it's because you want her to live her life independently. Goodbye, Amelia...I will forever miss you" Elijah said. I stared at him in daze. _

_Suddenly he blinked and I snapped out of the trance. Once he snapped my fingers something happened. I didn't know what it was, but I soon started to walk back into my room. "Oh...sorry sir!" I told, the stranger man in front of me. "No worries." He told me. His voice sounded familar, but I couldn't place it. I shrugged it off and went to my room. I packed my belongings and left Katerina a letter, before running off back to my hometown village in Bulgaria._

_Bulgaria, 1492...months later_

_I practically had to beg my father to let me back in. Mother was very forgiving, but my father was the opposite of that._

_ After a few months of doing every chore in the house without anything in return, I was soon allowed back home, only if I promised not to lash out again. I did and I stayed home again._

_ One night, it was dark and cold outside. I was in my room, writing my journal that someone, I don't remember who, but someone did give me in England._

_ It was funny that I lived in England with my sister for a long while, yet I had no clear memory of some of it...unusual huh? _

_Suddenly, I heard movement through out the night. I got up from my room and walked in towards the outside of my room. I tried not to make a sudden move at all. Something didn't seem right. I felt as if danger was coming. Just to be safe, I ran to the room, where Katerina had given birth in 2 years ago. I opened the dresser and squeezed myself in, after removing a couple shelves. I soon closed the doors of the dresser, but slightly so I could still see around the room._

_ I soon saw my mother, father and other brothers and sisters run into the room in fear. They were all trying to hid from something... or... someone. It didn't take long for a man to walk in and kill everyone in sight right before my eyes._

_ My heart dropped. I had placed a hand over my mouth the entire time he killed them. It was the only way from preventing me from screaming or crying. It also made me breath less. Once he had left, I still stayed inside the closet, thinking he was still in the house._

_ Small tears ran down my cheek, but I REFUSED to make ANY sound what so ever...especially even a sniffle! A few minutes had passed and my hand was still on my mouth. Now it was preventing me from gagging, since the smell of blood was making me sick...almost like the sight of it._

_ After a while, Katerina came in. At that moment, I knew the man was gone, because Katerina wouldn't DARE go into a house that had a murderer in there! _

_I swung the door out wide open, which made Katerina flinch a bit. I jumped out of the dresser and ran to hug her. We literally broke down in each others arms. We no longer had a family left._

_ All we had...was each other._

_Months later_

_Katerina and I had made an agreement to runaway together, for fear the murderer, who Katerina had claimed his name was Klaus, would kill us next. We slept in caves and abandoned warehouses or houses in the morning and travelled out in the dark night. I found this strange. _

_Why couldn't we travel in the day and rest at night?_

_ I didn't ask her, but as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, I was soon fed up with it and asked her one night. "_

_You never told me...where are we going, Katerina?" I asked her, once again. "I told you...somewhere far away." She told me...again. We were walking slowly through a forest. I soon went out with it._

_ "Why do we have to travel through out the night and sleep in the dark in the day?" I asked her. "I can't tell you sister...you wouldn't understand." Katerina told me._

_ EXCUSE ME!?_

_ "I'm your sister! Of course I would understand. Tell me, I demand to know." I informed her. "If I tell you will you still be my sister and never leave me like you promised?" Katerina asked me. We were face to face and had paused on continuing walking. I thought it over for a minute...what was SO horrible that I needed to promise in secrecy?!_

_ "Oh course! Now tell me!" I demanded slightly. "There's something I've never told anyone before." Katerina warned me. I nodded and asked, "Well what is it?" Katerine took in a deep breath and said, _

_"I'm...I'm a vampire." With that the ground shook, at least to me it seemed._

_2 weeks, 1492._

_It has been 2 weeks, since I learned the news of my sister. I was horrified, but I let her explain herself. She told before the last few days or weeks about how vampires are created, how they die, and what they feed on in order to survive. I didn't say much to my sister, since I was still in shock._

_ I couldn't believe Katerina was now a night walking monster! It made me cry a bit the fact that she had to eat blood from the vein in order to live forever. But...no matter what happens, I would always be Katerina's sister, no matter what. So I practically refused to believe that my dear sister, Katerina was now a monster of the night. _

_I REFUSE!_

_ For 2 full weeks I have kept my distance away from Katerina as we travelled together. We didn't talk much. That was only because I needed time to adjust and process who she was now. After 2 weeks, I learned to accept her for who she is...because this was forced on her and the least I could do was give her moral support._

_Later on, 1492_

_We were still travelling the world together. We were nearly about to leave Europe. It was at that point that I realized something._

_ Katerina is a vampire and I'm still human...meaning I'll grow old and die and she'll stay the same and live forever...alone. _

_I couldn't let that happen. Katerina and I only have each other now. If I die, then all Katerina will have left is herself, which isn't good at all! Katerina once told me that it's because of me that's why she's trying her best to be a good and better vampire, and also why she still has her humanity left. If I die, her humanity will be gone and she'll be forever alone. I couldn't stand that thought. _

_After a while, I soon made up my mind and made a difficult decision._

_ It was night time. Only a few more days until we leave Europe._

_ "Katerina?!" I called out. "Yes, Veronika?" Katerina told me. I took a deep breath in before saying, "Katerina you are a vampire, I'm still human...I'll grow old and die...you'll stay the same and will live forever. When I die you won't have any family left. Once I die, you won't even have your own humanity...I won't allow it. I want to be with my sister forever. I made that promise before and I'm keeping it now. so...Katerina, I've made my choice." Katerina looked at me in confusion, but let me proceed with my sentence. I hesitated a bit, but soon gained my strength. _

_"I...I want you to turn me into a vampire." I told her strongly. Katerina looked at me in shock. "No, no, no, no! I'm not turning you into a vampire...I don't even know how!?" She confessed. I walked up next to her and said, "Yes, you do. All you have to do, is give me your blood in my system, then kill me...I'll wake up later on and I'll feed...then we'll run off together...forever." Katerina shook her head. _

_"No, no, no I can't I...I just can't! I don't want to kill my own sister...I won't!" She told me. "It's going to be okay, remember once you kill me, I'll come back. I'll still be alive. You have nothing to fear, Katerina...now please I'm begging you can you please, please, please turn me...I want to be with you, my sister...forever." I told her calmly. Katerina thought it over a bit, before nodding slightly._

_ We were both on the ground, Katerina bit her wrist and placed it in my mouth. I drunk it. I kept drinking it no matter how horrible it tasted. Some how, I don't know how, but the taste started to get sweeter the more I drunk it. It soon became tolerable._

_ Once I had a good amount of vampire blood in my system or so, I laid my head next to Katerina. "I'm so sorry, Veronika...this is going to hurt a bit." Katerina told me. I embraced myself for what was gonna happen. She was right it DID hurt for a moment. _

_After she snapped my neck, I blacked out completely._

_2 hours or so later_

_I woke up gasping for air. _

_Was I dreaming again? _

_I soon saw I was outside in the forest, in the same position I was in before._

_ Nope, it was real. _

_I started to feel fear and panic wash over me, but it left once I remembered WHY I did this in the first place. I soon realized something._

_ Katerina was gone. _

_"Katerina...Katerina? Katerina?!" I called out. I was still sitting on the ground. Suddenly Katerina came walking through the forest. She had a girl with her, that seemed about hers or my age. I started to smell something wrong with the air. What ever it was it was making me sick, just like the night my family was murdered. I soon understood what the smell was and why it was so familiar._

_ I got up and started to back away from Katerina and the girl she had wrapped her hand around. The girl's neck was bleeding._

_ "W...what are you doing?!" I asked alarmed. "You're in transition. In order to complete it you must drink human blood from the vein." She told me. I shook my head not wanting to hurt the girl, but Katerina was right. I wanted to finish the transition, but I didn't want to hurt the girl either. I had no choice._

_ I walked up to the girl and slowly pushed her hair back. I soon felt a painful sensation in my throat and a sharp painfully feeling in my mouth, as if something was sprouting out. I soon dugged my face into her neck. To my surprise the girl didn't scream, or runaway. She had NO fear what so ever! _

_I kept gnawing through her skin to drink her blood. It was surprisingly tasty and tolerable to drink. I actually craved more, and more, and more! Katerina came from behind me, to pull me off the girls neck, but I refused to let go until I have drunken every ounce of her blood. Katerina soon used her vampire strength and successfully pried me off the girls skin. My whole mouth was covered with blood. The girl looked as if she was about to faint, but still stood steadily. Slightly I presume__. _

_"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Oh God! Oh God! oh God!" I said in shock and sadness. I turned to face Katerina, who looked at me with pity slightly. We embraced each other. I soon started to cry in Katerina's arms, until I drifted off to sleep. _

_I was now...a vampire._

_Canada, 1535_

_I've been a vampire for years...and I still had NO daylight ring. Neither did Katerina...and I found this annoying, since I was more of a morning person than the night. I wanted to be able to see the sun again! Without the risk of burning into dust and ashes! _

_One day were travelling. We ended up in Nova Scotia's Island. I had secretly met up with a witch, who gave me a deal that I couldn't refuse. She knew a Bennett witch and her son was a hunter...we soon made our deal. One night Katerina came up to me. _

_Now's my chance to tell her the deal I made with the witch. "Veronika? Veronika, where are you?" Katerina called out. "I'm over here, sister!" I told her. "Veronika, have you lost your head?! The sun is almost raising and if we stay out here any longer we'll burn to death. You know what the sun does to us. We are forever night walkers." Katerina told me._

_ "I know, but I just hate running all my life. We've spent over a 100 years, running from the originals. I want us to go back to what we use to be. Daytime people, that walk in the sun, not night goers, who burn instead." I told her. "I'm sorry, Veronika. But there's nothing I can do. Once you are turned...you are turned for life." She told me sadly. "It doesn't have to be this way, Katerina." I told her. "What are you babbling about?" Katerina asked me in slight annoyonce. "I'm not babbling, I'm telling you. I heard there's this cure that can help us become free. A woman told me." I told her. "What woman?" She questioned. "She claims herself as a witch. We made a deal." I told her. "You what!? What deal?" Katerina asked me._

_ "She said she'll help us find the location of this cure, if we do something for her in return." I told her. "And what is that?" Katerina asked, while folding her arms together across her chest. "There's this man named Silas, who has the cure. He's a vampire of the night and he's even older than us. If we wake him, he needs to drink off some of my blood, whether human or not. He's the key to ending this all. To ending our misery. Please, stand by me sister. Please." I explained to her. Katerina thought it over and said, "Alright, I'll do it for you." _

_"No, Katerina, you'll do it for us." I corrected her. "Together forever?" Katerina asked me, while holding out her hand. "Together forever." I told her. With that we shook hands and sped off together to a cave, to hid from the sun. _

_Once we find Silas and he gives us the cure...we will no longer have to run and hid from the sun._

_Canada, 1535...2 weeks later_

_We were running through the forest, trying to out run the tribal men, who wanted us to die on the hands of Silas..._

_it turns out the witch had lied to us...she was using us to free Silas from his chamber. We didn't find his chamber, but long before we could even try, we realized that in order for Silas to gain FULL strength was to drink my blood...once he drinks every ounce of my blood...I'll die and he'll use Katerina to finish the Sacrifice ritual, by killing of 12 human, 12 hybrids, and 12 witches. _

_Then have the Bennett Witch open the veils of hell to bring back every supernatural creature, that ever lived and died. I happened to think that wasn't a good idea, considering we'll LITERALLY send HELL ON EARTH!_

_ After running through the forest, we soon escaped the tribal men, who wanted to trade us in for a tombstone that the witch gave us...which she practically used to make us bait to them. We soon fleeded away from the island in our boat ride and drafted off. _

_From the moment on I was DONE trusting and helping witches!_

_Mystic Falls, Virginia 1864_

_It was 1864. Katerina and I changed our names to, Katherine Pierce and Valerie Miller, so it wouldn't be so old timed in this century. Katherine came up with a fake cover up story about our parents dying in a fire and that we're both orphans. Katherine and I posed as cousins, who lost both their parents in a fire. My so called 'parents' and I were visiting my so called 'cousin and her family'...the 'fire' just happened to start one night. Katherine and I made it out alive, but our 'parents' couldn't make it. They were pronounced dead hours later. And that's our so called 'story'. _

_We were welcomed to live in a wealthy home that belonged to the Salvatores. They were kind enough to have us stay there as much as we wanted. They were practically our new 'temporarily' family. Katherine and I had a witch handmaid named Emily Bennett. She was nice and more well trusted than the other witch I met years ago. Emily was kind enough to make my sister and I daylight rings. I've never been so happy to be able to walk into the sun again, with out burning in my life! I nearly owned Emily my life, so we kept her and never sold her. But we did agree that she could work for the Salvatore's too. _

_Katherine and I were sharing a carriage ride together. We got out to be greeted by a young Salvatore man. His name was Stefan Salvatore._

_ "You must be Miss Pierce and Miss Miller." Stefan told us. "Please, call us Katherine and Valerie." Katherine informed him. _

_Stefan Salvatore was an Italian descendant, he had a European look and brown blonde hair with green eyes. It didn't take long for me to find him attractive. I could see way many girls were fond of him. He was also sweet, kind, and gentle...at least to me it appeared. _

_One day, Stefan was playing ball on the front of his house with his older brother, Damon Salvatore. He had cold icy blue eyes, pale skin and dark black raven hair. Damon was attractive too, but he and I weren't what you may say 'good' friends. I found him a bit show offy._

_ "Wait a minute. Wait a minute. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked Damon. Katherine and I walked outside interrupting them by Katherine saying "Who needs rules? Mind if we join?" "Uh, well, you could – you could get hurt. My brother likes to play rough." Stefan warned us. "Somehow, I think you play rougher." Katherine said with a flirty voice. I gave Katherine a look._

_ I never really like it when Katherine was talking sexual to Stefan, it didn't feel right. _

_Katherine soon snatched the ball from Stefan's grasp and ran off with it. "Try to catch us slow pokes!" I shouted in the air, as I was running after Katherine. "Why are you just standing there? Those are girls who clearly wants to be chased. If you don't do it, I will." I heard Damon say. I rolled my eyes at that thought. Since day one, Damon has always had a crush on Katherine and me. He could get Katherine easily, but I was the challenge. No matter what he did I never just dropped everything just to be with him. I wasn't that kind of girl. He needed to work harder then that if he wanted me. I could also hear the boys running after us. This was gonna be fun!_

_ After a few days later, Stefan and I were running through the garden maze. He was practically chasing me. I was able to out run him and all. Stefan surprisingly pinned me down, once I wasn't paying attention. "Hey!" I shouted in defeat. "I knew I'd get you." Stefan told me. "Haha! Very funny! Now let me go!" I demanded. "Now why should I do that?" He asked me playfully. I looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what to say. _

_"Because you wouldn't hurt me and also because I love you." I said with a smile. Stefan looked at me stunned by what I said. "What?" He asked nearly to himself. When he wasn't paying attention, I used a little bit of my vampire strength to push him off me. "Ha! You shouldn't have let your guard down!" I told him, before running off again. After a moment of hesitation, Stefan got up and proceeded on chasing me again. After a while, we ended up inside the house, in the living room._

_ "Well that was fun!" I said, while plopping down on the couch. It wasn't very lady like, but I didn't care. Like Katherine had said days ago,... who needs rules? _

_"Did you mean it?" He asked me, as he sat down next to me on the couch. I sat up in a good position and looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked him. "Earlier in the garden maze, you told me you loved me. Is it true?" He asked me. _

_I didn't know how to respond to that. Yes, it's true, I loved him and was very fond of him, but I only saw him as a friend! A very good trust worthy friend!_

_ I gave him a smirk and got off the couch. I soon started to walk around the room saying without looking at him, "You know Stefan, you can't always believe what I or other women say." "And why is that?" Stefan asked me, while cocking his head forward a bit. "Because I'll say anything just to survive and get away. Same thing goes with Katherine." I told him. Something soon hit me._

_ I walked quickly over to Stefan on the couch and was face to face with him. "Oh, Mr. Salvatore...I almost forgot. There's this Founders Ball coming in a week. Would you like to come with and escort me?" I asked him, while smiling at him willingly. He sighed a bit and told me, "I'm sorry I can't. I already agreed to take Katherine. Sorry. But maybe Damon can take you, after all he doesn't have anyone to escort too." _

_My stomach turned at the thought of me going to the ball with Damon. I soon had a strong urge to throw up everything I had this morning, but I resisted. "Fine then...I hope you and Katherine have a splendid time together!" I told him with a small smile. Stefan smiled back, before getting up and leaving._

_ It was the Founders Ball. Damon had escorted me to the ball, since he didn't have a choice considering Katherine chose Stefan over him to escort her. The night was a bore and with Damon it made it worse. I'd rather die then to be here with Damon right now! After a LONG while, there was a waltz that started to play. I didn't know how to waltz, but Damon did. He insisted that I'd dance the waltz with him, though I'd rather cut off my own tongue instead, I agreed either way. We dance for a while. I never knew how good of a dancer he was. He soon showed me some moves I've NEVER seen before! We, at that moment, were having fun together. We practically LITERALLLY danced for hours! _

_After a full 5 hours or so, we went back to the Salvatore house. __We went into Damon's room. _

_I've only been in here briefly, but not all the time. _

_"I had fun with you tonight, Damon." I told him. "Why thank you, my lady!" He told me, before grabbing softly my hand and kissing the top of it. I pulled back quickly once he was done. I soon started to wonder around looking at his room. I soon ended up sitting on his bed. It felt soft and comfy. Damon came up to me and held out his hand. I looked at him in confusion, but grabbed his hand anyway. He pulled me up from his bed. The minute I was standing up, I looked up at him. He leaned in quickly and gave me a kiss on the lips. _

_I had a hard time processing what was happening, but after a brief moment of hesitation, I pushed him away from him, breaking the kiss._

_ "Damon! What on earth has gotten into you!?" I asked in shock and alarm. How dare he just kiss me like that!? He looked at me for a moment, as I was still waiting for an explanation. He started to shake his head. He stopped and looked at me in the eyes and told me, "I'm sorry, Valerie. It's just I wanted to get back at Stefan for stealing Katherine from me. He knows I adore her, yet he took her to the ball. I just wanted to get even with him. I know how much he loves and adores you...so I...I'm sorry. What I did was wrong. I didn't mean to do that. Please don't tell Katherine! I'll never have a chance with her, if you do." I nodded in agreement. "I won't tell...I promise." I promised him. He and I nodded in understandmeant. "Oh and Damon, I only like you as a mere friend. Nothing more...nothing less." I told him, before walking off. Damon nodded behind me, as I left. For once, we were no longer bickering. At least not in THIS situation!_

_ It was morning. I was looking everywhere for Emily. I soon found her with Katherine fixing up her dress. In Stefan's room. I saw Stefan was asleep on the bed. I smelt something in the air, but I quickly ignored it. Thinking it was a false alarm. _

_"Good morning. Clear the room, please." Katherine told Stefan and I, while also instructed Emily. Emily soon left the room, leaving only Katherine, Stefan and I alone. "You're upset." Katherine stated out to Stefan._

_ Something was wrong. When I looked at Stefan's face and eyes, they seemed stressed, fearful, and most of all... scared._

_ What was it to be scared about? Unless...unless he...no! No! No! No! I REFUSE to believe that my sister had stupidly exposed us to the town._

_ "Your face, it was like a demon's." Stefan told her and me. He kept looking between us every so often. Finally, after all this time my nightmare finally comes true and breaks hell on this earth! _

_"But you're not afraid of me." Katherine pointed out. _

_Is she serious? Of course he IS afraid of her!_

_ "Get away from me. Get away." Stefan demanded, as he was moving away from us slightly. "It doesn't change the way you feel about me. You will tell no one." Katherine compelled him. "I-" Stefan started. "Shh. We will go on exactly as we have." Katherine compelled him again. Tears stared to slowly form in my eyes. _

_Compelling Stefan to not be afraid of us was unnatural. _

_"Yes. We will go on." Stefan repeated in a trance. "You have no idea the future I plan for us, Stefan- you, me, Valerie, and Damon. No rules." Katherine told him._

_ Hours later, _

_Katherine and I were walking outside near the garden. _

_"How could you!?" I shouted out at her slightly. Tears formed in my eyes with anger. "Valerie, don't be mad at me. I only took his fear away. He will never be scared us again." Katherine pointed out. For first time in my life, I actually despised Katherine a bit. I was soon face to face with her._

_"If anything shall happen to Stefan...I will NEVER forgive you!" I spatted out in her face, before walking off. I went off to the garden bench. I stayed there and sighed in agony. Stefan soon approached me. _

_"Are you okay?" Stefan asked me. I looked up at him and gave him a humorless laugh. "Nothing... it's just I had a little fight with my cousin...it happens. Are...are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine." He told me. He soon walked over the garden bench and sat down next to me. I smelt something thick in the air. It was familiar. I soon realized what it was._

_ Looked over to Stefan and saw him rolling up his sleeve. There I saw it. _

_His blood. _

_"Here you look pale. My blood will give you strength and color back to you." He told me. My face started to transform. I wanted the blood, but I didn't want to hurt Stefan. I was not Katherine. I wouldn't feed on the person I was friends with._

_ "I'm not hungry, and I only feed from Emily once a week. I don't want to hurt you Stefan. I won't feed from you." I told him, while un transforming my face. "Why not? I know what you and Katherine are. I'm okay with that. I'm not afraid of you." He informed me. "It's unnatural for a person to not be afraid of a monster." I pointed out. He started to rub the back of my hand with his thumb and caressed my face. "I don't care whether or not you're a monster or so. Nothing will change my feelings for you." He told me. Veins started to come back to my face, as I smelt his blood again. I looked down at his wrist, but kept my eyes on Stefan's green eyes. As I kept looking at them, my veins started to disappear._

_ At that moment, I realized that friendship was a lot stronger than blood lust._

_One night, 1864_

_It was a rainy day and also a stormy one as well. The lightening didn't make it any easier to go to sleep. I sighed in my head. _

_I see tonight I won't get ANY sleep! _

_I got up from my bed and left the room. I walked around the house, with a candle lit in my hand. I soon heard something in Stefan's room. Curiosity took the best of me. I soon entered his room._

_ "Stefan?...Stefan..." I whipseredly called out, as I walked in. "Yes?" I heard a voice behind me. I near jumped and dropped my candle. I soon gained my posture and turned to face the man behind me. _

_It was Stefan. _

_"Jesus Christ! Stefan you nearly scared me to death!" I told him in a whispered voice. "I'm sorry...but I couldn't help it." He said. I could sense he was smiling a bit, even though I couldn't see him too well in the dark. That's how well I knew him. _

_"Why are you in my room in the first place?" He asked me. "Oh...uh I was just walking around the house. I couldn't get any sleep then I heard something in your room and I wanted to make sure you were okay...so...are you okay?" I asked him. "I'm fine...I just dropped this on the floor by accident." He said, holding up a beautiful necklace. "It's beautiful...where did you get it?" I asked him, while I was looking and adoring the necklace. "It...uh...belonged to my mother. She wore it a lot...after...she...uh died I wanted something left from her that I would always remember and cherish forever. so...when my father wasn't looking I grabbed the necklace and kept it as a reminded that my mother will be with me. Always and forever." He told me. I looked down slightly. "I'm so sorry...I...I didn't know." I told him softly. "It's okay...you didn't know." He told me. I nodded slightly._

_ I never knew that his mother died, but then again I never asked so... _

_"Do...Do you want it?" Stefan asked me. I looked up at him in shock. "Yes, Stefan I have to admit it is beautiful, but it's your mothers necklace. You should keep it, not me...I understand that." I told him. He nodded and walked away from me to a dresser. He hid the necklace underneath a secret compartment in the drawer._

_ I thought it was pretty neat and slick. I smiled a bit. I soon went over to his bed and sat down near the middle part of it, but at the edge. _

_When Stefan was done with the necklace, he went and sat down next to me._

_ "Did the lightening cause you to not sleep?" Stefan asked me. I didn't answer, but I nodded. "Well, don't worry...I'll protect you." He told me playfully with a smile. I smiled back. _

_Of course he will! _

_I soon turned to look at him and he did the same. We looked at each other for a bit. Then suddenly it was broken, by Stefan leaning close to me._

_ He kissed me. _

_I didn't know what to do. I let him kiss me. It was sweet and meaningful. And also deep. I leaned back a bit. Our lips were still locked. I soon laid down, as he was on top of me. We were still kissing. Suddenly something happened. _

_I felt a painful sensation on the back of my throat as I continued to kiss Stefan. I could hear his heart beat faster by the minute. His blood was moving across his veins and blood systems. The sensation in my throat grew stronger and stronger. It was eventually unbearable. Veins started to form under my eyes. My fangs started to sprout out a bit. I soon realized what was happening._

_ I pushed Stefan away from me slightly and broke the kiss. _

_I was transforming._

_ Stefan looked at me in confusion. I looked up at him with my veins and soon looked away. I couldn't stand to have him see me like this. _

_"What's wrong? What happened?" Stefan asked me in concern. "It's not you, it's me. When I kissed you I could hear your heart beat and I could smell your blood. It overwhelmed me and I almost lost control over my blood lust. I was going to bite you. I don't ever want that to happen again. I'm sorry, but I can no longer resist you anymore. It's getting too hard for me to do it. Maybe it's for the best if we don't do this ever again...and besides...my cousin loves you. It is wrong for us to share you." I told him. _

_Tears started to form in my eyes, as I said that. It was easier said then done._

_ "I understand, I...I don't know what came over me. I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable." He told me. I nodded slightly. Stefan soon placed his hand over my face and turned it, so I could face him. I looked up at him. I still had veins under my eyes. Stefan looked into my eyes and then he looked down at my veins every so often. He placed a few of his fingers near my veins. His fingers traced up and down the veins. I was surprised he found them fascinating._

_ The more he did so, plus caressing them slightly made me relax and have them disappear. My eyes that were black as the night turned back to being dark blue. My teeth were back to normal...and my veins were gone. Stefan gave me a kiss on the forehead, before I could get up and leave the room. I soon went back to my room. This time I went to sleep. Peacefully._

_1864, Attack (A/N: P.S Even though Katherine staged her death, she never warned Amelia about the attack. She had no idea what was going on, which made her fear believable to the attackers.)_

_I was with Damon in his room one night. _

_He knew I was a vampire and he was fine with it...no compulsion was needed. __He and I have been growing closer lately. We were actually becoming...friends. We were drinking blackberry wine, while chatting._

_ After a while, I soon told Damon a joke._

_"Haha! I like you." He told me. "Ha! Well,...I like you too." I told him back. We smiled a bit at each other. "To friendship?" Damon said raising his glass. "To friendship." I told him, while raising my wine glass. Our glasses made a cling together. We both sipped our drinks._

_ Suddenly...three men entered Damon's room. I looked at them in confusion. One of them grabbed a hold of me and injected a needle full of Vervain, that my sister had warned me about weeks ago. I immediately collapsed and blacked out. I wasn't as strong as my sister. She had drank more blood than me...I didn't drink it that often, which is why I was weaker than her._

_I soon opened my eyes._

_ I saw Stefan and Damon had unlocked the chariot that the Council had locked Katherine, other vampires and I in. Damon and Stefan were helping each other take us out of the chariot. They only wanted to save us. Damon untied and unmuzzled Katherine, while Stefan did the same for me. Once Katherine and I were free, I heard a gunshot. _

_Damon was the first to get shot. I was shocked by this...my human friend that I had just made friends with recently before for the past few weeks...was now dead and killed before my eyes._

_ I soon heard another gunshot._

_ My heart dropped as Stefan was the one that was shot. He dropped down next to me and Damon. I looked at Stefan as he looked at Damon, Katherine and then finally me last. A small tear ran down my face as he kept looking at me._

_ "I'm so sorry, Stefan...I love you and I'll remember you for all eternity." I told him in a quick whisper. He looked at me for a short moment, before closing his eyes._

_ He was dead._

_ Tears started to spring in my eyes. The council came back and took Katherine and I and placed us back into the chariot. We were locked back in. I ended up crying my heart out in the inside. This was all too overwhelming even for me. I soon ended up into a long slumber, unable to wake up._

_I woke up gasping for air. I was no longer in the chariot. I was in an unfamiliar house. _

_"Oh good, you're awake! For a moment there, I thought you were dead." She told me. I looked at her in confusion. Everything, especially her, looked different! She had short her and a short dress that was sparkling like the stars. She looked weird to me._

_ "W...What's going on? Where are we? What happened? And what on earth are you wearing?!" I asked her in confusion. "Nothing really. And we're in Ohio. I knew a Lockwood, who helped us escape. You've been asleep for 60 years, which I find is pretty impressive. And I'm wearing a flapper. It's what some girls were during the 1920's. This is the year 1924." She told me. My eye blew up in amazement. _

_"I've been asleep for 60 years and nobody bothered to wake me up!?" I asked, steamed. "I tried to wake you up for the past 5 years everyday, but you wouldn't wake up. I soon decided to let you be and hopefully you'd wake up by yourself. I've went 55 years not trying to wake you up. I was about to snap if you didn't wake up this week, so...thank you for NOT letting me rip my own head off." She told me. "I've been asleep for 60 years, meaning I've missed a lot...would you care to tell me what I've been missing?" I asked her. She gave me a smirk._

_ "I thought you'd never ask." She said playfully._

_1920's_

_I've learned everything I needed to know about the 1920's. It didn't take long for me to meet new friends. I soon befriended a blonde girl named, Rebekah. She wasn't an ordinary vampire...but I didn't know what she could be. I didn't ask though. How ever she did look familiar to me...as if I've met her before in my life. I just didn't remember how? _

_She had an older brother named Klaus. For a moment, I almost thought it was the same Klaus, Katherine had told me that killed our parents, but he didn't seem like a killer to me. Klaus seemed familiar to me too, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Eventually, I found out they were Originals, yet I never put 'two' and 'two' together into thinking it was the same 'Originals' Katherine and I were runnning from. Klaus, Rebekah and I all became good friends. Katherine didn't know about my friendship with them. I wanted to tell her about it, but I never got the chance. Klaus also wanted me to travel the world with him._

_ We went to Chicago together._

_ Katherine joined us secretly by her own way. Klaus and I grew closer and closer. I brought out the goodness in him, which he was afraid to show sometimes thinking his humanity would make him weak. It didn't take long for him to fall for me. I adored him as well, but not in that way. However I gave him a chance anyway. He was sweet and kind to me...and he never let me out of his sight. He gave me what every girl could wish for, money, diamonds, pearls, dresses, makeup, paintings, and MANY others... I fell for him slightly, but not completely. He still seemed like only a friend to me._

_ I wasn't too forward, but to me it seemed as if Klaus was into our relationship, more so than I was. I didn't really care much about it. Sometimes I almost forgot I was even in a relationship with him, and is still just friends with him._

_ It didn't take long for us to meet Stefan. He was a vampire. I was both happy and sadden by this. Not only did I have my best friend that would be around forever, but also my best friend was gone. He didn't have his humanity. I tried secretly to bring it back, but he denied it and it never worked. I needed back up. _

_I soon met up with an old vampire friend of mine during the 1800's. Her name was Lexi._

_ She told me she has helped him through this before and would love to do it again. We soon formed our plan together. When it was done, I continued to pretend as if him having no humanity and being a Ripper, didn't effect me. _

_One day we were dancing together and having fun as usual. Rebekah came in and stole my dance partner. I let her. I watched them dance for a while._

_ Suddenly...I heard gunshots and bullets going through the shattered windows of the bar, we were in. I immediately ducked for cover...so did Rebekah, Klaus and Stefan. Plus other people of the bar. _

_Klaus went over to compel Stefan to forget about us. I quickly went over to Stefan and started to compel him, while using my Mantra powers of hypnosis._

_ "You will not remember me or that we were friends in 1864 unless Klaus or I tell you too. Remember Stefan...I want you to forget everything about me, our laughs, ups, downs, kiss, smile, everything. Goodbye, Mr. Salvatore...I hope to met you again someday. And also, never give up on your humanity. It'll always find its way back in." I told him, before using my speed and speeding off to see Klaus. _

_I came in just in time to see Klaus dagger Rebekah. _

_I knew that Klaus was the one that killed my family, since Katherine told me that a week ago. The only reason why I was still with him, was because I was waiting for the perfect moment to leave him and break his heart. Now's my chance._

_ "Nik!" I shouted in horror as Rebekah's body dropped to the ground. I knew she wasn't dead, but still!_

_ "Amelia...it...it's not what it looks like." He stumbled. "Oh really, Nik? Because it looks like you just daggered my best friend!" I yelled. "It's a long story...I'll tell you once we get in the car..." He started. "NO!" I yelled. Klaus turned to look at me. "I'm not going anywhere with you! You killed my family, you've been hunting down my sister and I for years and to top it all off... you daggered my best friend and you were dumb, naive and stupid enough to think that I actually loved a monster like you!" I shouted out at him. Klaus, clearly effected by my words, speed up to me and was about to bit my neck, but with quick reflexes I used my witch powers to give him the worst headache of his life!_

_ Once he dropped to the ground, tears started to fall on my cheeks. He was about to bite me and have me killed. I had learned recently that a werewolve bite is fatal to ALL vampires...and he was half werewolf...he wanted to kill me._

_ "Goodbye, Klaus." I spat out in disgust, before walking away from him. I soon sped off outside to met up with Katherine. I apologized that I didn't listen to her earlier. I was forgiven and we sped away from Chicago. Not even glancing back at it._

_1920's...weeks before compelling Stefan and leaving Klaus._

_It was night time, and I was at home. Katherine came storming in and shouting at me. _

_"What is the meaning of this Amelia!?" _

_Oh yes I forgot to tell you, I changed my name to Amelia Stone._

_ "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "I bumped into a girl earlier that looks just like you, only her eyes are icy blue. I thought she was you. She said her name was Amelia Manson. I figured you changed your name again. After a minute of talking to her I realized she wasn't you. So I'm wondering how in the world can she look like you?! The only explanation is if she's your doppelganger, which can't be true since you never had children. So tell me how?" She asked me. I sighed and soon walked up to her._

_ "I did have a child, Katerina...I was young and stupid. When I was 12, I was secretly engaged to this village boy. We never told anyone about it. When I was 13, I became pregnant with his child. I told him about it, but a week later his family sent him down to live with his uncle in Spain. I never got an explanation about it. I kept my pregnancy away from everyone. It worked a bit, but eventually everyone was bound to find out. Our mother found out and she promised to keep it a secret from the village and from Papa. She helped deliver the baby. It was a boy. His name was Ivaylo Zhivko Petrova. I had him for only two days before giving him up. It was a painful experience, and what was more painful then the labor was giving him up to a new family. I never saw him again...Amelia is probably a descendent of my son." I told her._

_ Katherine looked at me shocked, surprised, and a bit guilty as well. I've never mentioned my son's name in a LONG time...so saying it out loud made me remember the cruel experience. It made tears form in my eyes slightly._

_ I soon gained my posture and left the room. "I'm sorry...I didn't know." Katherine said in a low whisper, as I was leaving. I stopped and said in the same whisper, without looking at her, "It's okay...you didn't know." with that I left and went to my room. I locked the door and sat down on the floor with my back against the wall. I sighed at the thought of what life would have been like, if I just ran off with my child to Spain, not looking back on my family in Bulgaria._

_1963_

_It was the year 1963. Katherine and I were living in Portland, New York. My name was changed to Amelia Pierceson...I was known as Katherine's close friend._

_ Not one person knew that we were sisters. We kept it from them, because if anyone knew Katherine and I were sisters, then we'd both be in deep trouble, especially with Klaus!_

_ One day a woman got in trouble. I felt pity for her and killed her attacker. The woman's name was Rose. It didn't take long enough for us to be friends. 2 months had passed and I heard terrible news about the vampire hunter that I killed. He was one of the Five. After I killed him, the curse was placed on me. _

_For weeks, I locked myself in the basement, to not hurt myself or Katherine or anyone for that matter...I was in so much mental pain. I couldn't sleep right for 2 weeks. I kept getting nightmares and cruel hallucinations. It was horrible! I was about to snap eventually. One time it overwhelmed me so much, I literally broke down and had a mental breakdown. From that I made myself sleep for three days, since I couldn't get back to sleeping 60 years like before. _

_One day..._

_**"Look at you, you horrible monster! I despise you! You are NOT my daughter, I can't even look at you! You make me sick!" ** Father said in disapproval._

_**(I see a hallucination. I'm in the fields of Bulgaria. I hear laughter in the fields. They belong to children. I follow the voices. Hours have passed, and I find the children, who's laughter belonged to. A little boy and girl. about the age of 5 or 6. I smiled as I saw them. The girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy had brown blounde hair and navy blue eyes like mine. For a moment there, I thought it was Ivalyo. That's when I saw it. He smiled. I saw a little bit of me in him when he smiled. He had my cheekbones. I felt happy to see him as a toddler. But my heart sank when I saw an older woman come through the feilds and picked him up. "Mama!" He squealed in delight. He soon hugged her by the neck. I frowned slightly and looked down.)**_

_**"You are a horrible person. You abandoned your son, you killed inocent people, and now you've become a monster. I don't care if you are loyal, modest and care about your family. You deserve to die. It's because of your existence others feel pain." **The hunter told me. I shook my head in frustration. This has been going on for weeks! "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't take it anymore! Just shut up!" I yelled at him. He started to chuckle._

_ **"You're pathetic."** He told me in a tauntful smile and way._

_ It was at this point, I didn't care anymore. I cried. For a brief second, I actually considered turning off my emotions. _

_No longer will I feel the guilt of giving up my son._

_ No longer will I feel the fear of the Originals and the Five. _

_No longer will I feel the pain of the innocent victims I had killed in my past because of blood lust._

_But I didn't. My emotions were what I had left of my human life. As much as I would want to turn it off, I won't. It was the only last tie of my humanity. If I shut it off, I'll never be the same again. That and I wanted to feel. As much as it sucked, I wanted to feel. _

_I wanted to feel pain, __guilt, love, happiness, sadness, anger, and despair, because that's what it meant to be human. I may not be human anymore, but it was the only thing left, aside from my magic, that I had from my old life. I was never able to shut it off then, and I won't now._

_After 4 full weeks of mental torture and agony...it finally stopped. I couldn't place why it did...but it did. I didn't question why or how it happened. In the end, Katherine and I left town...not only running from Klaus, but also from the Five._

_1987_

_It was the year of 1987...Katherine and I had travelled a lot, but decided to stay somewhere in New York, where the Five wouldn't find us. We successfully settled there for 7 years and there were no vampire hunters from the Five that was found anywhere in sight. I felt actually relieved._

_ One day I met a man named Elijah, who I shared coffee with right after bumping into him last night. He seemed familiar and his name is what through me off a bit. However, I still couldn't figure it out. Katherine and I got into a fight over him._

_ Apparently she didn't trust Elijah. She told me about him being Klaus brother and all. I refused to believe all of it that she told me. For once I felt as if Katherine was a bit jealous that I was with Elijah. _

_Katherine and I soon broke off for three days. She soon came up to me and apologized about everything, all she wanted was to keep me from harms way and to have me happy as well. I forgave her, eventually. _

_Like I said, I couldn't stay mad at Katherine that long even if I was pretending or not. It was soon my birthday. I was turning...17...again! _

_Okay, okay I'm just kidding! It's my actual 316th birthday! Okay, don't judge! It was my birthday...nothing special really about it. Elijah spent the night over at my house. Katherine stayed away from home that night. When night came and Elijah and I went to bed...in separate rooms, Katherine came home and snuck up into her room to sleep for the night. _

_Some how a fire started, I could smell the smoke in the air. I got up from the bed and tiptoed outside. There I saw fire, fire, FIRE EVERYWHERE!_

_ I started to cough and panic. I started to call out to my sister, PRAYING that she was still alive! Elijah came out and so did Katherine. Elijah demanded me why Katherine was here. I lied to him and told him we were just friends. Elijah saw right through me and learned the truth of us being sisters._

_ Out of anger, he ripped my heart out in front of Katherine. Katherine was devastated. I fell to the ground. Katherine couldn't get to me, since the fire was blocking her way. I saw that I was now going to die. I knew that after this Katherine might turn off her humanity completely. I didn't want that to happen, so I did the same thing to her, that I did to Stefan years ago. I compelled her to forget me slightly. I didn't say anything, we were only having an eye conversation for mere seconds, before my death kicked in._

_ I was dead._

_2011_

Katherine and I were now free to live in Mystic Falls since Klaus was no longer living here. It made me leap for joy that after all these years, my sister and I finally gained our freedom from Klaus and was no longer running away from him for all eternity.

(It's an Amelia story! Or should I say episode!)

(Warning I am about to rant!.in...3...2...1.

Episode 16: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH KLAUS!

HAYLEY AND KLAUS?!GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! HUH WHAT ABOUT CAROLINE? DID YOU FOGET ABOUT CARE, KLAUS? HUH. LOOK I KNOW YOU WERE DRUNK... BUT COME ON! YOU'RE OVER A THOUSAND YEARS OLD! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! UGH!

Episode 20: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YOU GOT HAYLEY KNOCKED UP!? KLAUS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU'RE BREAKING MY HEART OVER HERE! CAROLINE DO SOMETHING PLEASE! OUR MAN IS GOING DOWN HILL NOW. SAVE HIM FROM THIS CATASTROPHE! I SWEAR KLAUS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HEAD TOGETHER THIS FUCKING INSTANT I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU AND THE BABY MYSELF! (NO OFFENSE I'M NO BABY KILLER, BUT I WILL KILL HAYLEY FOR SURE!) SHE'S SUCH A SLUT! SHE RUINED FORWOOD, THEN KLAROLINE, I BET SHE'S GONNA FUCK UP THE WHOLE SALVATORE TRIANGLE TOO HUH? GOD I FUCKING HATE HER AND HER WEREWOLF ASS! SOMEBODY KILL THIS BITCH OFF PLEASE! JUST KILL HER!

Okay...I'm done ranting. I'm sorry if I offended someone while doing it, but I NEEDED to get it off my chest and self- esteem. For does who actually LIKE Hayley, (which I HIGHLY doubt!) I'm sorry if I trashed talked about your fave TVD character. Anyway, I won't trash her in my story...(okay maybe just a little)...but over all I'm gonna be professional about this. Either way, I didn't like the Original episode that much. Technically it was great, it's just the whole 'baby plot' that made it suck a bit and lowered everyone's excitement in the episode. Anyway I'm still debating whether or not I want to watch the Original's T.V Series. It might be interesting, it's just the whole baby thing that's making it questionable. Either way I'll make up my mind! So far after seeing the director's cut, it kinda convinced me it would be a decent show. Hayley actually wasn't as bitchy as she was on TVD in the cut! Elijah...OMFG! I would LOVE to watch a show with him in it... EVERY SINGLE EPISODE! And also I found Davina's character interesting...I actually plan on writting something about her later in the future. Anyway...I'm pretty sure the show would be awesome, but what ticks me off more than the whole 'baby plot' is the fact that Marcel owns NOLA and he's talking to Klaus any kind of way he wants. Nobody...I mean NOBODY talks to Klaus that way and gets away with it! (Except maybe Caroline?) And Klaus isn't even doing ANYTHING about it! Anyway.. THNX for reading my new flashback and...uh...sorry for the rant! (Smiles sheepishly!))


	56. Never Let Me Fall chapter 55

_Never Let Me Fall_

It has been a few days, nearly weeks that have passed. Elena was getting REALLY weak, like 'I'm about to die in a couple more days!' kind of weak. One day while Stefan was gone to see Caroline, since they were friends now, I went to Damon's room. I hadn't been here in a LONG time.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked me, once he got out of his bathroom. He was soaking wet with his towel on. OBVIOUSLY, he just came out from the shower! "Stefan went to go see Caroline, and I'm bored." I told him, before plopping down on his bed. Damon rolled his eyes and went to his dresser to pick out an outfit. As if predicted, he took out some jeans and a black shirt. I rolled my eyes slightly.

When will he EVER update his look?!

Once he got his clothes, he went back inside the bathroom. Seconds later, he came out dry and with his jeans on. He was topless. He started to put his shirt on as he walked over to me. I stood up in a sitting position on his bed and gave him a smirk. "What's that for?" He asked me. "Ooh...nothing!" I said, while rolling my eyes in slow motion. He raised his eyebrows up slightly in disbelief. "Fine! I'll tell you! There's this question that I've been wanting to ask you, but I never got the chance to." I started. Damon was still silent, but his eyes made a look that said 'alright then, please proceed...I don't have all day you know!' "Do you have a crush on me?" I asked a bit with a smirk. Damon's eyes shot up slightly. He smiled a bit and chuckled quietly under his breath. "You're kidding me, right?" He asked a bit with laughter. I didn't answer the question, knowing he already knows the freaking answer to it!

"What on earth made you think that way?!" Damon asked me. I thought about it briefly and stated, "That night when you first gave me that vervain bracelet, you know when I was still a supernatural HUMAN. Any how...you also kissed me that night and I wanted to know if maybe you..." "Listen, Ana..." Damon interrupted. "It's true, I did have deep feelings for you, but it wasn't that deep or so. It was like a rebound kind of love. You helped me get over Katherine and almost get over Elena while she was still with Stefan...and I repeat ALMOST, not entirely, but ALMOST! And also it didn't last THAT long. I soon got over you and decided to just stay friends/acquaintances." I nodded slightly in agreement. I was both surprised and relieved. Thank goodness I asked!

"So when did it start and end?" I asked. Damon thought it over for a minute or two. "Either the day you and I first got drunk at the Grill or a couple days before that is when it started. And it ended once you left town with Stefan and Klaus. After that Elena and I grew closer. I soon ended up getting over you." He finally came out with.

Wow, that seemed nearly a LONG time ago. Something soon hit me.

"Oh my God...that night after we got drunk...you compelled me to forget." I told him.

_After we drove around town in FULL speed and nearly got arrested by the cops, whom Damon compelled to not press charges against us and to leave us alone, we ended up in my neighborhood. I ended up striping down to nothing but my bra and underwear. Once the sprinklers started, I started to run through them, while singing the NATIONAL athem! _

_"Oh, say can you see! By the dawns early light...whats so proudly we hailed, by the twilight's last gleaming? Whos brought stripes and bright stars?! Through the parilest fought? or the ramparts we watched, were so galently streaming? And the rockets red glare! The bombs bursting in air! Gave proof through the night...that our flag was STILL there! Oh, say does that Star Spangle Banner!...yet wave! Ave! Or the land among the freee! And the ho...home of the...BRAVE! OF THE HOME OF THE...BRAVE!" I shoutedly sang._

_ Damon sped up to me, while trying not to get any sprinkling water on his leather jacket. "You were incredible!" He told me. "Thank you, Mister Tall, Dark, and Handsome!" I teased. Damon thought it over in his head and looked back at me and stated, "I'm not THAT tall." "Well...that's a shame." I said, with my hands on my hips and also making a fake, but also cute pout. "Your cute when you're angry you know that?" He told me with his flirty voice. "But I'm not angry." I stated. "I meant when I first met you, bit you and maybe sorta terrorized you. You were very angry and disliked me. I thought it made you look cute. Not saying you don't look cute now...but..." He started. I interrupted him, by giving him a kiss on the lips. It was a second longer than expected. I don't know what drew me to it, but I guess I was just drunk, that and I didn't want to be reminded on how I much I USE to hate Damon!_

_ I was the first to pull away. "Mmm." Damon said to himself, once we parted. I looked at him for a moment in shock. _

_What the fuck did I just do?! I'm in love with Stefan...not DAMON! I felt like either crying or yelling, but I couldn't choose which one. _

_After a brief moment of debating it in my head, Damon leaned in close to me. I feared that he was about to kiss me back,...which will be adding a WHOLE NEW DRAMA to my life! But to my surprise he didn't._

_ "Ana...I want you to forget tonight...the only memory you have for tonight is that you came to the Grill, you got drunk, I drove you home, and you went inside and straight to bed by yourself afterwards. I want you to go home, take a shower, get nice and cozy in your PJ's then dosey off to bed. Good night, Ana...I had a lot of fun with you." He told me before kissing the top off my nose. He soon sped away. I was in a trance, I went home, which wasn't that far away, I took a shower, got dressed, went to bed, and when I woke up I couldn't remember a thing last night, expect going to the bar, getting drunk, getting home, and going to bed._

"Yeah...by the way you were a great singer EVEN when you were drunk!" Damon told me. I ended up laughing a bit at that. "Why thank you, thank you ever much, Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome!" I teased a bit. Damon rolled his eyes and restated "I told you I'm not THAT tall!" "Like I said before...it's a CRYING shame!" I said, tsking to myself and speeding out of the room.

Days later

Damon was trying to get inside Elena's head and Stefan and I waited for it to work out.

So far our progress with Elena... was a 100%... ZERO!

Caroline soon came over to have a 'talk' with Elena. I came with her into Elena's 'cellar' to make sure everything was alright. "I brought you something. It doesn't have any vervain in it, I swear. I just figured a little blood might help you think straight." Caroline told Elena, who looked like HELL by the way. Caroline was giving Elena a tube full of blood. "Caroline!?" I asked in alarm. "She needs it Ana. She hasn't had any blood in days...she's gonna need her strength, once the Salvatore brothers starts to you know...do to her." Caroline told me, she said to last part in a whisper. I couldn't disagree with that, since it was kinda true. She REALLY did needed that!

"For the record, Elena, I don't agree with what they're doing. I mean, I agree you need your humanity back on, but I don't think making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are." Caroline told her, while crouching done next to her. I was slightly offended and wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Elena was starting to spin the, now empty tube bottle, that was once filled with blood, around on the stone floor.

"What makes you such an expert on who I am?" Elena asked her. It was deep and crackled slightly. "Because we've been friends forever." Caroline told her. That was EXACTLY what I was thinking! "I tried to kill you, Caroline. I'm not exactly BFF- material anymore. You should move on." Elena told her. She continues to spin the tube like bottle on the floor, until Caroline stopped her and said, "I am not giving up on you." "Neither am I." I added. I was leaning against the door frame.

"This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing- did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town? I mean, Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. And Klaus? I mean, let's just say; nobody likes a tease." Elena told her. Caroline and I both rolled our eyes at that. "Hey, I'm not judging. Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those prefect feathers." Elena added. I scoffed a bit on this. I'm sure Caroline was thinking the same way. "You're in pain, you're lashing out. I get it. But you can't stay this way forever..." Caroline and I both told her. "We're about to graduate, and start new lives! And you deserve..." Caroline continued, but Elena interrupted her by saying,

"Are you seriously talking about high school graduation? Caroline, do you realize how pathetic you're gonna look in that cap and gown, pretending to be human while your mom fake-smiles and just counts down the minutes until you leave town so that you can stop being a reminder that her daughter is a repulsive, blood-sucking, control freak monster?" Caroline and I were both hurt by this.

Now I felt like ripping Elena's heart out and make her eat it! But I resisted. This isn't Elena...she doesn't have her humanity...and I'm not gonna give up on my own cousin THAT easily! Caroline was starting to lose her patience, I couldn't really blame her.

"It's really too bad Stefan stopped me before I put you out of your misery. But hey, here's to second chances." Elena finished, before vamping out to attack Caroline. I didn't do anything, since I knew Caroline could take care of herself. She is in fact,... OLDER than Elena. "Elena." Caroline told her, as she was slightly struggling a bit. But Elena didn't give up. Eventually she snapped her neck. My eyes blew up a bit.

I've never been able to do that, since I didn't know how. I soon walked over to Caroline and looked down at Elena's now lifeless body. I soon looked up back to Caroline. I could sense that Stefan was near the doorway without even looking at him.

"Do whatever you have to do." Caroline told Stefan and I without looking at us. She turned to look at Stefan and said, "I'm gonna be upstairs." Caroline was about to walk out. Once she got near the door frame I shouted out, "Hey, Caroline!" She turned to look at me. "Nice arm." I told her. "It's all in the wrist." She told me, before walking out. I had a small smile on my face and left the cellar, after patting Stefan on the shoulder twice meaning 'GOOD LUCK!'

Melody

I went to the Grill to look around. This was usually the place where my friends and I would hang out, but we haven't seen each other since prom. I soon bumped into a blonde guy, who I recognized to be Matt Donovan.

"Hey, um...Matt Donovan right?" I asked making sure. "Right...may I help you?" He asked me. "Um no, actually not no yes. Yes I do need...wow...okay anyway I um... I'm sorry I'm REALLY bad at getting straight to the point. You know what let me start over. I'm Melody Jackson." I told him, after my stumbling beginning. "Nice to meet you." He told me. "I was uh...wondering if you knew Bonnie Bennett. I'm looking for her." I told him. "Um...yeah I know her. We go to the same school together. We're friends." He told me. "Great! Anyway...do you know where she is or where I could find her?" I asked him. "Uh...sorry I don't know where she is. She might be at home or something... I don't know...what do you want with her?" Matt asked me.

"It's ah really personal and between her and me. I just want to know where I can find her. I need to tell her something that's important. At least to me it seems like it." I told him smoothly.

I didn't want anyone to know about the REAL reason why I was looking for her unless I find out for sure if it was true or not.

"Okay then...here's my phone number. I'll give you a call once I find her, alright?" He informed me. "Alright!" I told him with a smile, before waving goodbye. I placed his phone number in my purse and left the Grill. I soon went back to The Boarding house.

Ana

While Elena was um...'KNOCKED OUT' from Caroline earlier, we, meaning Stefan, Damon and I, had placed her in a torturing chair.

After a while, she soon came about.

"Look who decided to return back from the dead?" I quipped a bit. "Good, you're awake. Thought you could use some sunlight." Damon said to her. Stefan was near the curtain and started to pull it back open slightly, revealing a small ray of sunlight to grow close to Elena on the floor. Elena started to look down on her hand.

"Looking for this?" I asked, while showing her her daylight ring. Elena tried to snatch it from me, but her hands were tied to the torturing chair strap bands. I soon pulled it back away from her. "Oh, you know the rules- bad girls don't get nice jewelry." Damon told her. Elena looked at me and Damon and said impassively, "You took my ring. I'm devastated. And bored. Can I go back to solitary now?"

I found this both sad and funny. We really did need the old Elena back...NOW!

"No. I kinda like you in a hot seat. Whenever you're ready, brother." Damon told. Stefan starts to reach for the curtain. "Am I suppose to be scared?" Elena asked, not really looking for a respond. "You will be. And when you are, focus on that fear. It's the key to getting your humanity back." Stefan told her. "You're not gonna burn me." Elena told him. "You don't think so?" Damon wondered a bit. "No. And even if you do manage to get my emotions back, I'll remember all of this and I'll hate you all for it." Elena informed us.

Stefan, Damon and I shared a look. I shrugged my shoulders. "Worth the risk." Damon and I both said. Stefan soon started to pull the curtain back and the sunlight started to hit Elena. Her skin was burning.

After a while her arm caught fire. Stefan quickly closed the curtain and Damon, who had a fire extinguisher, putted out the fire. I just sat down across from Elena and watched her suffer through it. "So how you holding up? Any feeling yet?" I asked her. She didn't respond. "Bet that feels better, huh? How about a little gratitude, or any human emotions whatsoever, and we can stop this?" Damon asked her. Elena mumbled something under her breath, but nobody caught it.

"I didn't quiet catch that." Damon told her. "I said 'I'm going to kill you." Elena said. I smiled a bit. And maybe sorta laughed only on the inside. "Bingo. See? There's a little rage. I should've figured that'd be the first emotion that came out of you. I tend to get that out of people." Damon told her. I rolled my eyes a bit.

Oh, how TRUE his statement was!

Stefan soon walked over to Elena and crouched down next to her and said "Elena, look at me. We don't wanna do this, okay? You can stop this right now. It's your choice." Elena ended up laughing. "It's kinda funny, actually- you being the one to pull back the curtain. I bet part of you enjoys it, since, you know, I dumped you and all." Elena told him. Damon crouched down next to Stefan and Elena. "Wow. That was downright vindictive. See? I think know we're breaking through that tough candy shell and getting into the ooey- gooey rich center of your humanity. This is good." Damon started. "I think we should shine some light on the subject." I hinted Stefan. He got up and went over to the curtain.

"Let me guess...this is gonna hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Elena said. "Look, I know what you're going through. After all you've done, you're afraid to face the guilt that you'll feel if you turn your humanity back on. Only way we can help you is to make the alternative hurt even worse." Stefan and I both told her. It was true. Elena laughed at us softly and closed her eyes. With that I shot my eyes quickly to Stefan. He got the message and wrenched the curtain back. Elena's face started to burn and shouted out in pain. I sighed and face plumed my forehead.

This was gonna take a LOT longer than I thought!

Melody

I soon arrived to the Boarding house. I walked past a blonde haired girl and a dirty blonde haired guy, who I assumed were Caroline and Klaus. When I entered the house I saw Matt Donovan and some other blonde girl, who I assumed was Rebekah.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them both. "I was gonna ask you the same thing?" Matt said. "Who are you suppose to be?" Rebekah asked me. "I'm Melody Jackson...and I live here...by the way, Matt have you seen Bonnie yet?" I asked him. "You live here? I think you might be mistaken?" Rebekah told me. "No I'm not I live here with Ana Plums and the Salvatore brothers. You're Rebekah right?" I asked her. "Yeah?" She said. "Alright then...I wanted to make sure." I told her before plopping slightly over to the couch.

"Any how why are you doing here?" I asked. "Um moral support and uh...homework." Matt told me. "Did you find Bonnie yet?" I asked. "No. Not yet." He told me. "What do you want with the Bennett freak show?" Rebekah asked me with curiosity. "I have my reasons." I told her. I soon heard some yelling in the house. "Did you hear that?" I asked Matt. "Hear what?" He asked. "It's Elena...Elena's screaming...is she alright?" I asked. "Trust me she'll be fine." Rebekah told me. "Huh. I guess they went with plan c already...making her life a living hell. Well she had it coming. That's what happens when you're too stubborn to turn on your humanity." I said nearly to myself.

"Humanity? What you know?!" Matt and Rebekah nearly both asked me. "Oh, course I know! I live in Mystic Falls. I know you're an original vampire, I know you're sister was a vampire, I know Ana, Elena, Caroline, The Salvatore brothers, and Elijah, plus Katherine are vampires. And that Tyler and Klaus are hybrids...I also know that Bonnie's a witch. A Bennett Witch, to be specific." I told them. "How did you know?" Matt asked me. "Ana told me the day after she first bit me at prom. We're slowly developing a friendship. And I know how to keep a secret. So your secret's safe with me." I explained to them. "Rebekah, have you seen Bonnie?" I asked her, changing the subject. "What makes you think I have?" Rebekah asked me. "I assume." I told her.

"Well that's a pity, since I have not seen the Bennett Witch, since well...actually I'm not that fond of her so I don't care really." She told me. "Does ANYONE have at least a CLUE were she might be?! Cause she's not at home. And I checked...twice!" I stated. They shook their heads. I huffed and puffed a bit and left the house. I went into my car and started to drive around town, until I found Bonnie Bennett.

Ana

Elena was still shouting out in pain. Stefan held the curtains open for a few seconds longer then closed them. Elena soon gasped in relief as her wounds started to heal.

"You're gonna thank me for this. After you turn your humanity back on, you'll realize what life is like with no emotions blew." Damon told her. "You know what else is blew? Being sired to you...going everyday believing that I was in love with you. I remember every horrible moment of it, and you, so scared that it wasn't real. Well, guess what- it wasn't. You were right. So go ahead, keep trying to get the old me back. Who knows? Maybe Stefan and I will give it another go." Elena said.

That's when I almost lost it.

"That's enough, Elena." I said calmly. "What are you scared that I'll steal away your boyfriend? Don't worry you can have Damon if you want, since he did kiss you first." Elena said with a small smirk. My eyes blew up slightly.

Did she hear us earlier!?

Stefan looked at me and Damon in confusion.

Oh no.

"I'm not scared of you Elena." I lied slightly, trying to quickly change the subject. "Of course you're scared of me, Ana you've always been scared of me. That's why you were so weak and useless as a human. You were nothing. And you're still nothing even now." She said with a smirk. "Really? Elena, really? I've practically tried to save your ass more then once! And placed not only myself but my other friends and family in danger because of and for you!" I stated. Elena rolled her eyes slightly. "Yea...of course you have and by the way great way of trying to change the subject from earlier. Did you really think that Stefan loves you? Yes his trying to move on, but not with you. You're practically his rebound. It must sucks to be you right now. You have no one, but yourself. It's sad...sad and pathetic to think that somebody actually gives a crap about you, when in reality...they don't." Elena stated.

I felt like crying, but nothing happen. Was this even true? Was I really just a rebound? Was I the only person left in my life? Did nobody really care for me? I know it's not good to let a baby vampire with NO HUMANITY get to you, but this one sorta did. It made me think for a minute. I snapped out of my trance once Elena broke free from the torture chair, sped towards and ripped the curtain downs, putting herself on fire.

Stefan and Damon acted quickly and pushed her away from the window that was now drape less. They soon had a fire extinguisher and put the fire out. I helped a bit, but not much. Elena was on the floor and started to heal. As she did so, she was coughing and laughing at all of us.

"I told you, Ana...you're pathetic. If the situation was switched I would have let you burn to death. You're nothing with your emotions on. Might as well kill yourself now. And you two...I'm the girl you love. You wouldn't do anything to ACTUALLY hurt me- you just proved it. What do I have to be afraid of?" I looked down at Elena sadly. She had a point, it wasn't like we were TRYING to ACTUALLY hurt her right? I sighed in my head.

This was gonna be a LONG day!

We were outside at the front of the house. We had just placed Elena back into solitary and came out to figure out what to fuck we should do?!

"Well, that went well." Stefan said with sarcasm in his voice. Damon was drinking a bottle of Bourbon out of his hand. "Every other vampire turns it on, no problem. you kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does and when you're done you turn it back on. Why is she being so STUBBORN?!" Damon asked himself. He punctuated the last word in his sentence, by throwing his Bourbon bottle at the front of the Boarding house. I couldn't blame him for being frustrated with this. I felt the same fucking way too!

"Because she has nothing to come back to. Her home's gone, her family's gone, she alienated her friends, she destroyed both her relationships-" Stefan pointed out. I rolled my eyes at the last part.

She REALLY fucked up the relationship part!

"No, she wants to come back. Scaring the hell out of her should've worked. She's smart. She knows we're not gonna hurt her." Damon pointed out a bit. "Alright then we'll go get someone how doesn't give a crap bout Elena. Someone that'll actually hurt her." I pointed out. "Who?" Damon and Stefan asked. I tilted my head slightly to the side, since the answer was pretty obvious. "Katherine?" Damon asked. I nodded slightly and said, "Think about it, Katherine's the reason why Jeremy died, right? If anyone's gonna provoke some emotions in Elena. It's her."

"We can't do that, Ana." Stefan told me. I looked at him in shock. "Why not?! She's practically prefect for the job!" I told him. "Yeah, but you're still sired to her." Stefan pointed out. I scoffed. "Stefan, this is our chance to bring Elena back and besides all Katherine has to do is torment Elena for a little while until she cracks. After that she'll leave and you guys can make sure she doesn't ask or tell me to do anything for her. Alright?" I negotiated with them. They didn't say anything, but I'm sure they agreed.

"Yeah, but...we call her and then what, beg her to help us from the kindness of her heart? Are you kidding me?" Damon asked me. "Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah. She has nothing, no one. And she thinks that Elena told him to go against her back in Pennsylvania. If I call her and tell her to come torture Elena...there's no way she could turn it down." I told them.

In the end we agreed, except Stefan was the one that called, not me.

Katherine's was here. I showed her to the cellar. "Here it is." I told her. She stepped aside from me and opened the cellar door. Elena was against the door. Once again she looked like hell.

"Oh, honey you look awful." Katherine told her with fake sympathy. I smiled slightly at this a bit. Katherine picks her up roughly and puts her down to the floor. "What the hell are you doing here?" Elena asked her. "Your boyfriends invited me in. They wanna know if you still have a heart." Katherine told her. Katherine soon grabbed Elena and pushed her against the wall. She soon sticks her hand into Elena's chest were her heart SHOULD be.

"There it is. Your bodyguards won't let me kill you, but I can rip your throat out so I don't have to listen to you whine." Katherine told her. I didn't say or do anything. I just watched it take place. I found this kinda entertaining a bit. At least it was to me anyway...

Katherine started to lift Elena up against the wall slightly. She soon took her hand out of her chest and let Elena drop down to the ground on her feet. I sped over to a corner and back. I soon gave Katherine a towel for her bloody hand.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She told me, while starting to wipe her hands.

I found it funny how Kathrine can be a threat to someone in 1 minute and then REALLY sweet to the other the next.

"But first, satisfy my curiosity: What did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?" Katherine asked Elena. "That's why you're here? He dumped you, didn't he? Now you're just looking for a scapegoat." Elena asked her. "Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I'll feed you your own eyeballs!" Katherine demanded. She said the last part by pulling on Elena's eyelid. I couldn't help but laugh on the inside at this.

"I didn't have to say anything. Look at you: self- obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good are you to anyone? You're the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you." Elena told her. I looked over at Katherine. I could easily tell she was hurt by this, but she hide it VERY well. She looked down slightly, then back up at Elena and said,

"Yeah, I've done some pretty horrible things to survive- but unlike you- poor, delicate Elena, I DIDN'T turn it off. I DEAL with it. You wouldn't last a week as a vampire without everybody fawning over you." With that Katherine and I left the cellar. "But I'd LOVE to see you TRY!" I heard Katherine say behind me. I didn't know what she meant by that, but I didn't ask.

Once we left the basement, I asked her, "I thought you said after Amelia died you turned it off?" I asked her. "Well, I lied. I didn't. I pretended to turn it off, but it wasn't off. I pretended as if I was numb and that I couldn't feel anything, not even remorse. In general I practically turned HALF of my humanity off, but not completely...either way, I was still sorta grieving over Amelia's death. Just like you." She told me. "What do you mean 'just like me'?" I asked her.

"You didn't think I actually made you turn your humanity off right? I turned off HALF of it, but not the ENTIRE thing. That's why it was so easy for you to get your humanity back and that's why you were still sired to me, because a part of you still had feelings and loyalty towards me. If I made you turn off your full humanity completely, then it'll be you in that cellar with Elena." She explained to me. I was shock. NO WONDER! I always wondered why I was still sired to Katherine even without my emotions, and NOW I know why!

After a while I soon found out what Katherine meant earlier, when she said, "But I would LOVE to see you TRY!"...Elena had escaped from her cellar and was outside, God knows where actually?! And Katherine let her out. Obviously, this took place at night!

Damon soon came up with a plan. Stefan didn't know it, but Damon and I did. We needed Matt for it, since he was the ONLY human that we know of in Mystic Falls, for that matter. Matt went to find Elena. After a while, the plan got in motion and she feed on him. Stefan stopped her and Damon and I swooped in.

"Enough! You are acting like a little spoiled brat, you know what? You think we can't punish you. Maybe not. But I can sure punish him." Damon told her. "Elena." Matt said weakly. "Seriously? You think this..." Elena started, but Damon cut her off by saying in a threat "Shut up! I'm done playing nice. Turn your emotions back on right now, or so help me God, I'll give you something to be sad about. I will kill him right in front of you." "Damon..." Stefan started.

"Don't 'Damon' me!" Damon cut him off, "She doesn't love anyone? Fine. Prove it. And if I'm wrong, what difference does it make? One less busboy." "Elena." Matt repeated again. Elena and Damon started to star each other down. "Elena, please. Don't do this...just turn it back on and nobody has to get hurt, okay? Please or Damon's gonna kill Matt. He's gonna do it. Please Elena...just...just turn it on." I pleaded slightly. She laughed at me shortly and softly.

"Like I said earlier, you're nothing. You're pathetic. Did it ever occur to you that I feel nothing right now? And that I NEVER will? Ha! You are SO delusional, and naive, and pathetic, and useless, whether a human or vampire or not...and besides, Ana...you're all bluffing." Elena told me.

This is when I lost it.

I sped over to Damon and pushed him slightly away. Matt fell into my arms and I snapped his neck violently, that I nearly snapped his head clear off. Elena gasped in shock, and her eyes started to glisten with tears. "What about now, Bitch!? Do you feel anything, now?!" I shouted out and asked her. Elena looked at me with shock.

I was pissed now. All I wanted to do now was show nothing to Elena, but pain and misery.

"Are you angry that Ana turned your buddy to roadkill? Or are you sad that the guy that everybody loves is just a bag of bones? Remember when he was a little kid, huh? Warm heart, goofy smile, a whole life ahead of him?" Damon asked her. "I guess it was a good idea that he was wearing this the entire time." I told her, while raising Matt's lifeless arm up to Elena and to show her the Gilbert ring. "Oh, my God Matt!" Elena said, she dropped down to her knees and cried over Matt's lifeless body. "You feel that weight lifting off your chest? That's joy. Because you're friend's not dead. That's emotion, Elena. That's humanity." Damon and I told her.

"You're gonna be okay." We told her. "No..." She said. "What!?" I asked, praying I misheard her. "Look at me." Damon told her. "No, no, no. It's not okay!" Elena told us. "Elena." Damon and I said. "What have I done?" Elena asked, mainly to herself. "Hey, it's okay." Damon told her. "You'll be okay, Elena, trust me you will." I told her. Elena started to pace around and grabbed her hair. She mumbled out "No, no. What did I do? I- I almost killed him- Matt, I almost...And Bonnie, and Caroline, I just..." Stefan moved towards her to calm her down, but she resisted him. "No, no. I mean, that woman, the waitress, I actually killed that waitress- No, I killed that waitress!" She shouted out.

She soon punched the window of Matt's car sending shatters everywhere. Stefan and Damon soon restrained her. I felt a bit sorry for her, but I didn't say anything at the moment. "Hey, hey, look at me, look at me. I know this stage, okay? The emotions are overwhelming you. You just have to focus on one thing, okay?" Stefan told her. "No, I can't... I can't-" Elena cried. "Yes, you can Elena. Just clam down, okay? Breathe Elena. breathe." I told her softly. "You just find that one thing inside of you that makes you strong. It's in there, just latch on to it. Channel everything you're feeling into that one emotion. Find the one thing inside you that makes you wanna live. Elena, let it in. Let it in." Stefan added. Elena soon started to calm down.

"That's it Elena. That's good. That's good. Just breathe, Elena. Breathe." Stefan and I both told her. She soon started to shout out in pain for a mere second and then stopped. I sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" I asked her softly, while touching her arm slightly to calm her down a bit. "No. I'm not okay. But I'll get better." Elena mumbled, as she walked away. I shook my head a bit, and looked at Stefan and Damon.

Talk about teamwork!

The Boarding House

"Elena? You in here?" I asked once I was walking around the Boarding house. "In here." She told me quietly. I sped up to where she was. I got home earlier then the Salvatore's did. "Hey." I said to her gently, before sitting down on the couch next to her. "Hey." She said, while smiling sadly at me. I sighed a bit. "I'm sorry I called you a 'Bitch' earlier...I was upset and..." I started. "No, no. It's okay. I practically deserved it anyway. I've been acting a little um...'Bitchy' lately." She told me. I raised my eyebrow up slightly.

What did she mean by 'LITTLE'?!

"Okay then...I just want you to know I'm sorry." I told her. "No...Ana, if anyone should be sorry...it's me. I'm sorry for everything I put you through. And I'm sorry for what I said earlier and all. I don't think you're a rebound for Stefan. I think he really loves you and all. And I'm sorry that I mentioned the kiss. That was COMPLETELY out of line...even for me." Elena told me. "It's alright, I guess...you hadn't been yourself and all. It'll take me a minute to forgive you COMPLETELY and all, but right now I'll just give you and I some space and time. You know, until we get on 'cool' terms again. And besides I don't think Stefan even payed that much attention, since he hadn't even brought 'it' up." I told her. She and I nodded in agreement and in understandmeant.

Once, Stefan and Damon arrived...I tuned them out...I tuned them back on once I got tired of my silence.

"Think about it. It's so obvious. Go back far enough, there's one person (Or more) that brought us to this, who ruined our lives (Not really) look at you three. Everything that's happened to you, she did that! She brought Klaus to Mystic Falls (Not really, remember when you were all 'suicidal'? You told Alice to contact him, so really it was you, who brought him here!) She turned Caroline into a vampire (I don't think she minds being a vampire anymore...she's actually happy! At least to me she seems so.) She got you sired to her (Okay good point, but it's not at all THAT bad if you think about it?) - She killed my brother ('Cricket noises') it all comes down to her. Katherine. Okay? Stefan said to focus on one thing. I focused on hate. And I hate her. (I don't think that's at ALL what he meant!)" I heard Elena say. "I don't think that's what he meant..." Damon told her.

Thank you, Damon! Thank you very much!

"Elena, Katherine's not worth your time. Even if you sped 10 minutes of your life hating her, she wins." Stefan told her. "Not unless I kill her." Elena told us.

Seriously, Elena? Are you fucking serious?! I literally face palmed my forehead after hearing this. Haven't we ALREADY went pass this situation already? Katherine's not even the most of our problems...it's Silas! I sighed a bit.

Here we fucking go...AGAIN!

_(Flashback of before the Salvatore brothers arrived to the Boarding house)_

_Stefan_

_After Elena and Ana both disappeared, Damon and I started walking slowly through the forest, taking our time before seeing the girls. "Is it true?" I asked Damon. He looked over at me and asked, "Is what true?" I looked over at him and clarified, "What Elena said this morning. Did you kiss Ana?" He looked at me for a moment with guilt then nodded. "Yeah." He said under his breath._

_ I nodded too. A part of me wanted to beat him to death, but I resisted. I needed to hear his excuse first. "When did it happen? And why?" I asked him calmly. After a brief moment he answered, "Long before you guys even hooked up. And because I had a bit of feelings for her back then. But not anymore. We're just friends." He told me. "So...how many times did it happen?" I asked him._

_ "Twice. Once when she was drunk from our little 'party in the U.S Grill!' and the other time when I drove her home after our first fight with Elijah, you know when they got kidnapped." He told me. I sighed slightly and asked, "Did she have feelings for you?" Damon stopped walking and placed a hand over my chest, stopping me from walking. _

_"Look, Stefan...I don't have ANY feelings for Ana what so ever. She doesn't have ANY feelings for me. We're just friends. Those two kisses were just a mistake. She and I both needed a distraction. I needed a distraction from Elena, and she needed a distraction from you. Because I loved Elena, but I denied it, because she didn't want me. She loved you but she couldn't have you to herself. So she denied her feeling for you and got a distraction. That's why we hung out together once in a while, but it didn't mean anything. She loves you Stefan and only you. I only love Elena. Let's not complicate things alright? What done is done. It's all in the past. I barely even remember that kiss anyway! So lets just move on. I'm sure Ana has done the same." Damon told me._

_ I looked into his eyes to tell if it was true or not. After a while we continued our walk, and ended up in the Boarding house. That moment, I knew that from the way Damon was talking to me and looked at me...he really meant it._

_(Flashback over)_

Melody

After searching nearly everywhere in town, I got tired...and hungry. I soon went back to the Grill to eat. I stopped when I saw someone there that I've been looking for all day!

Bonnie Bennett.

I felt nervous and shaky in just seconds. I breathed in and out heavily.

How on earth do you go up to someone and tell them you're related to them? How?!

I soon gained a bit of strength and confidence and walked over to her booth. She was drinking a glass of water, while reading a book. A Grimoire to be, specific.

"Hey." I said nervously. She quickly closed her book and hid it to her side. She soon looked up to me. "Um...hi?" She told me, with a confusing smile. "Are you Bonnie Bennett?" I asked, making sure she wasn't like Elena and had a doppelganger, then I would in fact, FREAK! "Yes...and you are?" She asked. I smiled in relief. "I'm Melody Jackson. I've been looking ALL over town for you." I told her after shaking her hand and sliding down to her booth. I was sitting across from her. "Why?" She asked me.

"There's something important I want to tell you and please don't laugh in my face or leave or anything...I just need you to listen to me and trust me okay?" I informed her. She raised her eyebrow slightly. "I'm a witch." I told her. "I know." She told me. My eyes shot up high. "How did you know?!" I asked in amazement. "When we shook hands... there was this electric feeling going through my veins. From that I could tell you were a witch. It's a witch thing." Bonnie explained to me. "Okay..." I started, "Anyway...that's not all I wanted to tell you. When I was a little girl I lost both my parents. My mother ran out on me after I was born or so. And my father raised me. When I was around 4 or so, he gave me up to his brother, My uncle Steven. I never saw or heard from my Dad after that. When I was 11, my uncle Steven told me I was a witch. I didn't believe him at first, but I later realized it was true once I turned 12. I later on learned witchcraft and all, but my uncle thought it was too dangerous. He soon got me a mentor to help me. Prof. Shane was the name, I assume. He taught me Expression. But we didn't practice a lot together. He worked with his other student more so then me. He's other student was you. But I didn't know at the time. I later on, gave up on his class and practice Expression by myself. Prof. Shane kept popping up everywhere I went, warning and telling me to come back to him so he could help me. He said, if I don't have his help my expression magic will consume me from the inside out. I didn't believe him, but I soon started to lose control every time I did magic. I soon swore to never use magic again. But some how my expression magic got activated at prom. I didn't do it, but some else at prom who was doing the expression magic did. It was you. I've been searching everywhere for my mom or dad...but I always got dead ends. I soon gave up. I later on found out more information. My dad's name was Nick Jackson...and my mother...was Abby Bennett." I told her.

Bonnie's eyes shot up slightly at the end. I smiled at her a bit and said, "Since Abby Bennett was my birth mother and all, that means I'm a Bennett Witch...and also it means...Bonnie...I'm your half sister."

Bonnie was frozen. She was trying hard to process this information. "H...how is this even possible?!" She asked me. "I don't know how it happened. It just did. And well I'm glad it did, because I don't really have any family. So when I found out you might be my sister, I searched every where to find you." I told her. "That explains the electric feeling. I felt it before once with my cousin, Lucy. It only happens when you're close or related to someone...I...I felt it with you." She mumbled to herself a bit.

"So...um what do you wanna do know?" I asked her, a bit awkward at our silence. "Let's go back to my place and talk. We'll figure this out later...first let's uh...catch up." Bonnie figured. "All right then. Let's rock and roll!" I told her. We both smiled a bit and went to my car. We drove off to Bonnie's house, where she and I 'caught up' with each other.

(Talk about a come back! Once again I'm sorry for not updating erlier, hoped I made up for it. Anyway I didn't think I'd actually like this episode, but I did. How about you? I have to say, even though I'm not fond of Matt, I was holding my breath when I saw Damon kill Matt in that episode. For a brief second I was like, 'Damon no! Now Elena's gonna hate you!' I have to say this, it was a VERY shocking scene...it was so shocking even my dad didn't see it coming and he doesn't even WATCH TVD XD! He was all like 'That guy just killed the boy and NOW he's cracking jokes about it?!' LOL, I literally laughed my ass off when I heard my dad say that. He'll NEVER understand Damon Salvatore, NEVER! XD! Anyway, see you soon...the bring down the veil awaits!)


	57. Never Let Me Fall chapter 56

_Never Let Me Fall_

Bonnie & Melody

Bonnie

I still can't believe I actually have a sister. Well...HALF sister really, but still...sister. I've always wanted to have a sister when I was younger. Elena was the closet thing to a sister to me...well that was BEFORE she became a vampire and tried to kill me. TWICE!

Melody and I were at my house and were sitting at my living room couch.

"So tell me about yourself?" I asked Melody after a moment of silence. "Well...I'm 17 going on to 18 soon and I use to have an aunt, but she died. She was my dad's sister. I heard that she had a daughter that might be my cousin, but I don't really know where she is or who she is at that matter. Anyway... I use to live in Richmond, Virginia...but I moved here to live with my uncle. My Dad wasn't able to raise me much, since he was a single father. So he asked his older brother to raise me. I haven't seen my dad since age 4 almost 5. I don't even remember him. Anyway...like I said earlier at the Grill, my uncle told me I was a witch at 11. I found out he wasn't kidding at age 12. That's when I nearly killed a classmate using my magic. She was a bitch." Melody started.

I nodded in understandmeant. "Okay...what else? Tell me what Prof. Shane told you." I asked her. "He told me during our first lesson together, that I needed to focus and concentrate on my magic. He afford to teach me once my uncle told him about me. I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice. It was because I had no control over my magic is why I was hurting people. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore, so I gave in. He was teaching me expression. He said, that I had a hard time controlling the spirits magic. I guess it was true. He wanted to teach me a different kind of magic that wasn't linked to them. I kind of freaked when I found out it wasn't even considered magic in the first place. He knew the signs of expression and helped me get stronger, tougher, better, and more...powerful then ever before. It took a few days or weeks, but I started to improve. After everything I soon realized that I might not need him anymore, but he told me to stay and still take his classes. I did them anyway. I soon later found out the true about expression. About what happened to his wife. It killed her. It was gonna kill me. I didn't want that, so I dropped out of his class.

He was practically STALKING me everywhere I went. Telling me I needed his help or else I was going to doom myself. I later on started to lose control every time I used magic. And even when I wasn't, there were some days that I felt weak as if someone was draining me from the inside out. I didn't know what it was, but I hated it. It also happened at prom. I soon found out why..." She told me. I looked at her in confusion and asked, "What was it?"

"You." She told me.

"Me?!" I asked in surprise and confusion. "Think about it. We both were practising expression. We both had the same mentor to teach us that. We are both related by our mothers blood. Every time I practised magic didn't you feel weak? One time I was practising magic the same time you were practising a spell to unlock the Original's mother. That's why it took you forever to open it. It was around that time I was still in contact with the spirits and never knew about expression." She explained to me. I thought it over.

To my surprise, it actually made sense!

"Wow. I never thought about it that way before. I'm sorry that I was practically draining your powers." I told her. "It's okay. You didn't know. Neither did I, until later on. I actually know a spell to fix it." She told me. "What?" I asked her. "Well, uh technically... it's not a spell per say... but in order to break this draining power connection, is by performing a powerful spell together. I don't know how or why, but it works. I read it some where, I don't remember where, but I did." She told me. I looked at her for a moment.

"Anyway, I have 5 friends, Kate, Luke, Angie, Jack and Willow. Willow's a witch and Luke is a werewolf. Angie is Willow's sister, but she doesn't know she's a witch. Jack and Kate are humans. Willow and Jack are the only friends I have that know I'm a witch. The others don't know. I use to have 6 friends. Her name was Meg. She and I were friends since age 7. One day, her family and her were murdered. It was sad and horrifying. What scared me the most is that it has never happened before in my neighborhood, and I feared it might happen again, only this time with me. To my surprise my best friend, Meg was still alive. She was a vampire in transition. I didn't know about vampires, but I wanted to help her. I thought I could help her and fix her. I used up all my strength and power to bring her spirit back, since she wasn't that deep into her transition. I was only 12 then. She was 12 almost 13.

I wasn't aware of it, but I was actually doing dark magic by trying to help her. There where voices in my head that told me to stop, and that it wasn't worth it and it wouldn't work. In order to save her, I had to stop my own heart. I did so and went to the other side to find her spirit. The rest was a blur. All I know is it didn't work and hours later she died. From that I soon realized that it was my fault and that I needed help with my magic." She told me, changing the subject.

"I'm sorry about your friend." I told her. "It's okay. She didn't feed so she found peace. Her heart remained pure. Just like Ana's sister Melissa." She added. "You um do realize she's a vampire right?" I asked her, making sure she was aware. "Yeah, I know. I know pretty much everything that's going on. I live with her and the Salvatores now. But they won't hurt me, she promised me that. Lately I've been letting her feed on me, and sometimes Damon. Sometimes. But mostly Ana. Stefan doesn't drink from me. I understand considering he WAS a Ripper so..." She told me. My eyes shot up in fireworks.

"YOU LET THEM FEED FROM YOU?!" I asked her in shock and horror. "Yes, but it doesn't hurt. Yeah, it stings a bit, but I'm getting use to it. They didn't compel me or anything. I nearly volunteer for it. Don't worry it's okay. I'm cool with it." She told me. I shook my head slightly.

Just to think I thought for a second that my sister was actually NORMAL for a change! Oh well, what is normal any way in THIS town!? Something soon hit me.

"Um, I know I'm a bit too forward with this and all since I just met you today, but um tomorrow I'll need your help. You see, there's this vampire -witch named Silas who..." I started to explain. "Just cut to the chase already. I know who Silas is and why he's in Mystic Falls. He want's to break the veil that separates our world with the other 'supernatural' world. So basically, term speaking and all, he wants to unleash hell on earth so when he dies with the cure he won't be stuck on the other side, right? So he won't have to be with our ancestor, Qetsiyah, right?" She asked slightly and also interrupted. "Um...yeah...uh...how did you know?" I asked her in surprise and confusion. "Ana told me. It's a long story. Anyway why do you need MY help for?" She asked me.

"I made a deal with Katherine..." I started. "The Doppelganger." Melody interrupted. "Yes, and I promised her that, if she brings me the Tombstone, that holds the blood of our ancestor, Qetsiyah whiten it, I would make her Truly immortal, so she won't die easily as other vampires. And I need your help so..." I continued. "So that we can work together to absorb the power and break down the veil. Not only will it stop use from draining our powers but it'll also bring back every single supernatural creature that has ever died back into roaming the earth. Not only that but in order to do the spell you need to be a descendent of Qetsiyah and a very strong witch. Since we are and we're both strong and are using expression, if we use our powers combined, we'll have the job done faster and easier in just seconds." She interrupted again.

"Okay then. I guess you know what's coming up next." I told her. "We need to do it on a full moon...which is in two days." She informed me. "Yup. You got it. The thing is are you ready?" I asked her. She nodded her head and said, "I'm ready."

2 days later...

Ana

After helping Caroline send invitations about our High School Graduation I soon left and dodged her, once Elena took over the job. Sadly, Elena hasn't been acting herself lately, since she's basically OBSESSED with killing Katherine!

I was surprised that everyone was even thinking about high school Graduation. I haven't been to school in like WAY over a month, yet I STILL got descent grades! I shook my head at this.

Oh how blessing is compulsion?!

Anyway I didn't really care that much about High School Graduation. For starters, we BARLEY even go to the damn school! Second, we have WAY more important problems then that! And also... why should I care about going up there on stage to accept my diploma, if nobody's gonna be there to watch me accept it? Yes, Stefan, Damon (Maybe), Bonnie (Maybe), Melody, Caroline, Elena (I wouldn't hold my breath on that!), will be there, but over all it's practically no one.

My parents are dead, my uncles are dead, my aunts are dead, my sister is dead, my cousin is dead, my other cousin isn't even in town, and my other cousin isn't even acting like herself! Overall I'm practically the ONLY one from MY family tree that will be there to watch myself accept my diploma. But then again I still have Katherine and Amelia, but I doubt they even care about this crap. I, myself, don't even care about Graduating! so...yeah...anyway,

I was walking down the street but something stopped me. I felt a wave of wind pass through my hair. Suddenly I some how, I don't know how!, but I lost control over my legs and arms, and nearly my WHOLE freaking body! I was moving somewhere against my will. It was as if something was pulling me, but it was nothing. I was soon heading towards the woods. Once I got to a certain area, I gained control again.

What the fuck was that about?!

I soon saw Bonnie meditating a few feet away from me. "Bonnie?" I asked nearly under my breath. She didn't reply. I was about to speed up to her, but something prevented me. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice say in a sing song way. I turned to face her. "Katherine?" I asked in confusion. Katherine looked up and down at me in surprise. We didn't expect to see each other today. Or at least THIS way!

"Bonnie, what the hell's going on?!" I asked her, accidentally raising my voice a bit. "Ana, what are you doing here?" I heard Bonnie ask me. I was about to speak, but somebody cut me off. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to grab brunch. Any who... Ana? What are you doing here?!" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned to face her. "That's what I'm trying to figure out! And why are you even here, Mel?" I asked her. "I'm here to help Bonnie with the spell." Melody told me. I looked at both Bonnie and her in confusion. What are they talking about? What spell? Also... Did I fucking miss something last week?!

"The reason why we're all here, is to break down the veil of the other side. That way you (To Katherine) can be a true immortal being, so nothing can kill you. To do that I need to talk to Qetisyah, who's on the other side, which brings us back to why we need to break down the veil." Bonnie told us all, but mainly Katherine. I was still kind of confused by all of this. "That still doesn't explain why you made me trudge through mud in 500 dollar boots." Katherine pointed out. "Katherine's right, we need more info. (To Katherine)And 500 dollar boots? Really?" I said to Bonnie, then Katherine. "Compulsion!" Katherine told me in a sing song way.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at this. Like I said earlier, ain't compulsion a blessing?

"A few miles that way, twelve hybrids were killed in the Lockwood cellar." Bonnie told us, by points out her hand north. "Few miles that way, twelve humans died at the Young farm." Melody told us, pointing her arm out east. "And this is the site where twelve witches were killed." Melody and Bonnie both said, while pointing down to the ground. Tears threatened to form at the fact that I was standing in the exact same place where my sister died, became a transitioning vampire, and died all over again!

"Thirteen, if you don't get to the point." Katherine threatened. "It's actually fourteen, genius. I'm a witch too. A Bennett witch to be more specific." Melody corrected Katherine. My eyes nearly blew up in shock and confusion. "You're a witch!? When did that happen?!" I asked. "I don't know...I guess when I was...uh...born." Melody quipped slightly. Something else soon hit me.

"Bennett witch? But Bonnie's the only living Bennett witch in Mystic Falls. It doesn't make any..." I started, but soon stopped. Realization soon kicked in.

The nose, the lips, the cheeks, the hairline, and facial expression.

OH. MY. GOD!

"You're sisters?!" I dropped. "HALF. HALF sisters actually...but it's a long story. Let's just say my mom had a little affair during her marriage. I was about one during the time. That's why she's a year younger than me." Bonnie pointed out. "Now where were we? Oh yeah, right...this is called the Expression Triangle. Bonnie and I need to charge all the three points and channel the mystic energy from Silas's Tombstone. Once we get the veil down from the three points, it'll give us enough time to get what we need." Melody continued on. "And what exactly do we need?" Katherine and I asked. "Silas has done nothing but torment my friends. Now he wants to unleash hell on earth. He's evil. In two thousand years, only one person was able to bring him down." Bonnie told us.

"Let me guess: Qetsiyah?" Katherine and I assumed, since it was kinda obvious! "If we can contact her, I can ask her how to do it, now, hand me that rock." Bonnie demanded Katherine. "A lot of if's if you think about it?" I stated. "Ana's got a point. I mean, you're gonna flood Mystic Falls with dead supernatural creatures so that you can 'ask' a two thousand year old witch to do, not one, but two favors?" Katherine wondered. Nobody responded. Katherine soon started to laugh.

"I think I'll take my business else where. Come on Ana...lets go." Katherine finished. I sped up to her and we started to walk off, until something happened. The air seemed as if it was blocked and we couldn't pass through. "What the hell?!" Katherine and I both wondered in surprise. "We linked you two to us." Melody told us. "How is it possible? You can only link someone with one else by blood." I pointed out. "Bonnie and I both have expression. It helps us get an extra advantage on linking spells. We don't NEED to be blood related or anything." Melody told us. "Which means you're stuck with us for the day. If Silas gets into your head and figures out that I don't need the full moon to do the spell, it's over." Bonnie told us. "Now, about that Tombstone." Bonnie and Melody both started.

Oh believe me this is not at ALL how I wanted to spend my day!

The Woods (At night)

"I have a question. There's like 4 of us, right? So are we linked to each other and all?" I asked both Bonnie and Melody. "Actually, you're linked to me, Katherine's linked to Bonnie and I'm linked to Bonnie. You're also linked to Katherine too." Melody told me. I rolled my eyes and said, "Gee thanks! That wasn't confusing at all!"

We soon got to the Lockwood cellar. I haven't been here since Tyler's first transformation. Man, that seemed like centuries ago! At least to me it seemed that way.

"Ugh, that Lockwood cellar reeks of wet dogs. I'll be staying up here." Katherine told Bonnie. "I plead the fifth!" I announced. "You two obviously don't know how this works." Bonnie told us. Melody and Bonnie started to walk towards the cellar. After a brief moment, I lost control over my body...again! This time it happened to Katherine too.

Okay so let me get this straight? We need to follow WHERE EVER Bonnie and Melody go!? Okay, but how the fuck are we gonna use the fucking bathroom?!

In the end, Katherine and I, by force, got in the cellar. Oh, gosh! Katherine was right it DID in fact, reek wet dog! I started to gag slightly, but resisted throwing up. In the situation we were in, now throwing up was NOT the right time!

"You realize I'm not just some wandering child in a supermarket, right? We're vampires that can kill you." Katherine pointed out. "What ever happens to us, happens to you, two. (To Katherine) Do you really think we want you here?" Melody told us. I shrugged my shoulders slightly, since the answer was obvious itself. "And what is here? Oh, right, twelve dead hybrids. This should be good." Katherine said. Melody and Bonnie soon locked hands with each other. They started to channel magic through each other. Soon winds mixed with dust, dirt and dead leaves started to flash around the room.

This was not creepy at all, right?

The Young Farm

We were at the Young Farm. I hadn't been in here, since that time Elena was still in transition and we got locked up in cages, watched Stefan get shot numerous times, Elena feeding from me, and having my ENTIRE fucking left arm fucked up! Ha! May Pastor Young NOT REST IN PEACE!

Just like in the Cellar, Melody and Bonnie were doing magic in the farm. When they stopped, they looked over at us. "What happened?" I asked. "We linked the final hotspot. It's time to drop the veil." Melody and Bonnie both told us, before walking off. Automatically we followed behind.

We had no choice!

The Cave

Oh Creepy! Yeah I've been in worse situation then this. What I'm wondering is what's in it for me? Why am I part of this anyway?

"Okay, this is the center of the triangle. I'm ready. Now, give me the Tombstone." Bonnie told Katherine. "The fact that this spell hinges on some crappy hunk of blood-rock does little to inspire my confidence." Katherine told Bonnie, while handing the rock to me. I walked over to Bonnie and gave it to her. "Here." I said to her. "It's filled with the calcified blood of Qetisyah, one of the strongest witches in the world. It'll work." Melody told Katherine.

Right when I was about to leave, Bonnie grabbed my hand, and Melody went over to me and made a long cut line on my plum. "What the fuck you think you're..." I started. Melody started to press my hand against the rock. It hurt a bit, but not much. She soon let go of me.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted out loud. "Your blood is the last and following key to the plan. Remember when, Prof. Shane use to go on about how you needed to be there and ready for the end. Well, this is the end. And you're ready. You were suppose to be human, but your vampire blood will work fine anyway." Bonnie told me. I still didn't get it.

Why was my blood so important?

Melody

I nodded at Bonnie as she nodded at me. It was our way of saying 'I'm ready'. We soon placed our hands on the Tombstone. We started to squeeze it slightly and added a bit of pressure. We were only focusing on the Tombstone and ONLY the Tombstone. I could already fill my powers getting drained a bit, but I resisted. I was certain Bonnie felt the same way, but I couldn't tell since both of our eyes were closed.

"What's happening?" I heard Katherine's voice say. I could feel a bit of liguidy and stickness on my fingers. I didn't open my eyes to see it, but I assumed it was Qetsiayh's blood. "We're channelling the expression triangle." I heard Bonnie tell her.

Ana

Blood was ozzing down the Tombstone and it was making me sick and confused. The blood looked a LOT like my own, but then again I'm pretty sure EVERYONE'S bloods are the same color. At least to me it might seem that way or so.

Suddenly fire started to come out from the torches that Melody and Bonnie had set up earlier.

Melody

I felt warmth surrounding me. It was fire. I soon felt the rage of power coming back to me. It was all over.

"It's done. The veil's down." Bonnie and I both told them. I assumed they were either shocked or smirking behind us.

Ana

"It's done. The veil's down." Melody and Bonnie both told us. I was shocked. That was VERY quick!

I looked at Katherine and saw she was smirking expectantly. I didn't know why she was doing that. I soon realized why. Now that the veil was down, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING SUPERNATRUAL CREATURE THAT EVER DIED WILL WALK THE EARTH AGAIN!

I found this great at first, but soon stopped.

Wait a minute, not ALL the supernatural creatures that died were good. What about, The Tome vampires? Mikeal? The Twelve dead witches, hybrids and people/council? Kol? Or worse...the fucking Five?!

Now...I wanted to faint.

Melody

Bonnie was doing some magic to try to contact Qetisyah.

For the first time in a long time I didn't feel weak or drained of my powers when Bonnie was using Expression.

We did it. We actually did it.

We broke the spell to not only bring the veil down, but to cure our drainage of powers every time we used it.

Ana

I tuned out everyone for a while, but soon tuned them back on, once I saw how jumpy Katherine looked. She hadn't looked that jumpy, since Klaus first came to Mystic Falls. Talk about trembling to your knees!

"You okay?" I asked in concern. "No, I'm not okay! Someone's down here. I know it." She told me. "Can you keep it down please?" Melody asked us. I soon heard it too. Someone was down here!

"We have vampire hearing, Mel! Someone's down here. Unlink us so we can go and stall or better yet stop them, while you contact Qetsiyah." I told her. "I'm not letting you go." Melody and Bonnie both told us.

Now I know for sure that they're in fact are related. They're so darn STUBBORN!

"Mel, we could all be in danger if you don't unlink Katherine and I right now...come one please! Stop fucking with me and let us go Mel!" I told her. I was starting to get pissed now. "Fine. Make it quick!" Melody told us. "Thank you." I told her unwarmly.

Katherine and I soon left and went to another tunnel part of a cave. "Silas...come out and get me..." Katherine said playfully and quietly. Why was she calling out Silas for? At this rate, it could be anyone right now!

There were sounds of wooshing and moving like the wind. Who ever it was I was certain it was a vampire, but I couldn't tell who. The person was moving too fast. Katherine and I swiveled a bit back and forth a few times.

For me it was normal, since I was use to feeling fear, but I've NEVER seen Katherine this confused and a bit scared in my life! Suddenly the intruder stabbed Katherine in the belly.

It was Elena. "Fuck!" I shouted softly to myself. I soon clenched my stomach. It was bleeding. "Hello, Katherine." Elena said to her.

This was just great! Just what we needed at a time like this! More drama!

Melody

After a while, I felt strange. There was this sharp pain in my stomach. At first I thought it was a false alarm, but when I looked down, it got worse.

I was bleeding!

I clenched my stomach in agonizing pain. Bonnie started to shout out in pain. She placed her hand around her stomach. It was bleeding too with her own blood.

What the heck was going on here?!

Ana

Elena kicked Katherine into the boiling room. Same thing happened to me, expect Elena didn't kick me, it was as if the air itself did it. I soon realized why.

Katherine and I were still linked to each other. What ever happens to her, happens to me. And if Elena kills her then...oh no, not only will I go down, but so will Melody and Bonnie. Man, this day just keeps getting worse!

I groaned in pain as I tried to get up. I ended up screaming in pain as my cheeks started to burn.

Elena was about to kill Katherine that easily was because Katherine and I were linked to, not one, but TWO witches. It's because of the fact that witches are STILL human, their human side makes us weak. That's why we couldn't fight the fuck back!

"You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life. Well, now I get to kill you." Elena said to her, while holding up a stake.

Oh my God...she wouldn't! No, no, no she couldn't!

"No, wait- please!" Katherine pleaded. That was the first time I've heard her actually plead. "Goodbye, Katherine." Elena told her, before she was about to drive the stake to her heart. "Elena, NO!" I shouted out in pain. I couldn't believe I was gonna die... again...only this time PERMENTALY! Tears were starting to fall slightly, at that thought.

Suddenly Stefan swooped in and stopped Elena from staking Katherine. Oh, thank God for Stefan! I started to breath in and out in relief. "Stefan!" Elena shouted at him. He had pinned her down to the ground. "Thanks for the save, handsome." Katherine teased with a smile. I couldn't help but smirk a bit, even though I was in SEROUS PAIN over here! And for some reason, it was taking me a LONG time to heal.

"Get out of here before I kill you myself." Stefan told her, while struggling to keep Elena down. "Really? I'm your biggest problem right now?" Katherine pointed out a bit, before leaving. I soon forced myself to stand up. I swear from that fall from earlier, my back was practically broken. If that had happened to me while I was still human, I'd probably die from it!

Once I got up and straightened my back a little, Stefan let go of Elena.

"How could you save her? She was as good as dead." Elena yelled at him. "Yeah, and so was Ana, Bonnie and her half sister, Melody. They were linked to Katherine, so if you killed her, Bonnie, Melody and Ana would have been dead, too." Stefan told her. I wondered how he figured it out.

I kind of found it kinda funny that Elena tried to kill Bonnie at least THREE times already! And still had NO clue she was doing it.

"How do you know that?" Elena asked him. "Because I saw them. You almost killed your best friends." Stefan told her. "I don't believe you." Elena told him in disbelief. "Really?" Stefan and I asked her. I scoffed and told her, "Really? Elena. Look at me. Look how fucked up my face is! You did that! You tried to kill me, by killing Katherine! Don't you see? Your obsession over killing Katherine is turning you into a crazy person!" "Ana's right. Elena your rage is turning you insane!" Stefan told her. "That's not it you never wanted me to kill Katherine...Do you still have feelings for her?" Elena asked him.

I rolled my eyes slightly. I didn't know why, but I glanced at Stefan for a minute curious what his respond might be. "This isn't even about Katherine, this is about Jeremy. What, do you think killing her will take all that pain away? It won't." Stefan informed her, quickly after changing the subject.

That's what I THOUGHT his respond might be!

"Oh, but beating up cinder blocks will?" Elena pointed out. I didn't even want to know what she even meant by that. "No, it's a distraction. Just like killing Katherine, just like turning your emotions off. The truth is there are no shortcuts(Tell me about it!). You are a vampire, Elena(Don't we all know that already!). Loss is part of the deal. Look, I've been alive for 163 years(Okay, dude we get it... you're old!). I have lost more loved ones then can count and it hurts me every single time." Stefan told her. "So there's no hope? You're saying I'm hopeless?" Elena asked him.

Well I wouldn't say 'hopeless' since it is a strong word, I'd say maybe 'doomed' or 'finished', but really in retrospect...YOU ARE HOPELESS!

"No, I'm saying you need to face your grief. But you don't have to do it alone- I can help you." Stefan told her. "I can help you too. It took me awhile to accept the fact I had no family left. So I know what you're going through. If I've learned anything from it, all I can say from experience is that it'll be hard, tough and brutal, but in the end...You'll be fine." I told her. "Oh, of course you can. God you two! Always trying to help, and concerned for me, It's just like..." Elena started, but Stefan cut her off by saying "You're transferring your rage onto me. That's good." "I don't need to transfer anything. I can hate two people just fine." Elena told him.

I tried my best to resist an eye roll. "Hey-" Stefan started, once Elena was about to walk off. Out of no where Elena turned around and punched Stefan in the face, but not enough to make him stumble or knock him out. "Just like the cinder block- nothing." Elena told him before leaving.

What's with her and this crappy ass cinder block that I keep hearing about!?

"You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. I'm fine. But what about you. You're still pretty bruised up." He told me. "Yeah, I've been drinking blood bags lately. Melody deserved a vacation if you know what I mean!" I told him. He nodded slightly. He soon sped up to me and we embraced. Once we parted he slowly caressed my bruised cheek. I flinched a bit at the touch, but soon gave in slightly.

"I'm glad you're not hurt." He told me. "Speak for yourself! Have I ever told you how much I admire guys who can take a punch?" I asked him playfully. "It wasn't that hard." He told me. "Are you freaking kidding me? If it were me throwing the punch and you were human you would have had nearly half your teeth broken in one blow!" I told him. He smiled a bit. I smiled back.

Even in messed up situation like this, I always tried to make Stefan at least look on the bright side. I loved making him smile, almost as making him laugh.

"You should get that patched up or something if it's gonna take you THAT long to heal." He told me. "Yeah. You're probably right. That's the LAST time I'm drinking out of a blood bag for 2 weeks straight!" I told him. I made him smile a bit, before speeding off.

Melody

After I finally met Silas and had a VERY confusing encounter with him, I also met Bonnie's Grams, who's also my Grams too! She seemed like a very wise, sweet and powerful elder woman. I got connected to her instantly as if I knew her my whole life. She soon gave Bonnie and I the motivation on using our expression to immobilize Silas, so he wouldn't torment us or anyone ever again.

Damon had found the real Silas, who was disguised as my old history teacher Alaric Saltzman.

"We might not be able to kill you, but we can stop you." Bonnie told him. Bonnie and I closed our eyes and concentrated on Silas. "I will make the blood colt in your veins. I will make every bone, muscle and joint in your body turn to stone. You won't have power over us anymore!" Bonnie and I said out loud over the wind chanting our spell.

Suddenly Silas was turned to stone. We immobilized him...just like Qetsiyah! The reason why it worked was because Bonnie and I were both Bennett Witch the were using expression...and maybe because I had secretly had Ana's vampire blood in my system. Her Mantra powers may have helped a bit. But over all it was over.

Ana

I was continuing my walking. For some unknown reason I was using my human pace. I guess I must have been REALLY tired or something!

I soon saw someone that I thought I'd never see again.

Kol.

Well this was just great...just what I needed! Could today get ANY worse?!

I soon used some of my left over energy and sped over to him. I dared not fight with him since I was weak, but he was hurting Elena and as much as I hated that bitch right now, she was still my cousin...so...yeah...

"Kol! Stop please you don't have to do this!" I pleaded. I was REALLY tired and weak. I didn't want to fight or anything. At least not right now... maybe tomorrow or something! "Go ahead, Kol- kill me. You'd be doing me a favor." Elena told him.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't put up with a fight. Maybe I might just give him one of my witch migraines, once the time was right and I had the strength. "As you wish darling..." Kol told her softly. I soon heard an arrow shot behind me. I automatically sped out of the way, so it could hit Kol. Sadly, he caught it.

"How many times do I need to kill you?!" Jeremy asked him a bit pissed he beated up his sister, while holding up his wooden cross bow an arrow. I was shocked and surprised. Jeremy's back!

"Jeremy Gilbert...welcome back. Now, what's that saying? 'Kill me once, shame on you. Kill me twice, shame on..." Kol started, but was cut off when he's neck got snapped. "Bitch please!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see the person. Tear started to form in my eyes. Was this true? Could this be real? Was this actually happening?!

"Ana..." She said looking over at me. I soon couldn't help myself, but smile.

"Melissa!" I shrieked as I ran up to her and gave her a death hug. "Oh, my God! Melissa I've missed you SO much! You have NO idea!" I cried out. "I think I might have an idea." She said, while smiling at me. God, do I miss her smile! "I've been watching over you. I've been a ghost this entire time. I was there with you through it all. You just couldn't see me. I mean you could, but you never payed attention or thought about me. That's why we never communicated." She told me. After Jeremy and Elena were done hugging, Melissa went over to hug Jeremy and Elena. I did the same for Jeremy. Man, was it good to see him again.

I never thought I'd miss him THIS much! Something soon hit me.

"Wait, Melissa...you're not a vampire. You didn't feed so how did you get to the other side?" I asked her. "I know I didn't feed. In fact, I'm still in transition. However I was still a witch remember." She reminded me. "Yeah, but once you die and become a vampire, you lose your witch powers so it doesn't work. It doesn't even make sense or add up?!" I told her. "Huh? Maybe it was the fact that Monica was teaching me expression." She told me. "You were fucking around with expression? Are you nuts?!" I shouted out slightly. "Hey, watch your tone!" Melissa told me. "I'm 18 now. I don't need a legal guardian anymore and I can pretty much curse all I want. It's a free country!" I told her.

"I don't care how old you get...you're still my LITTLE sister." She told me. I rolled my eye a bit.

I wasn't THAT little anymore!

"I'm so happy you're back!" I told her. "Yeah. Me too. And I made a decision. After watching you go through pain and misery over my death and not having a family left for you anymore...I soon decided I'll feed this time. That way you'll always have your family with you for ALL eternity. And besides I actually kind of like the forever young idea, sure I won't have my OWN family, but who cares really. As long as I'm with the people that care and love me enough to do anything to protect me then fine! I'll feed and you'll teach me." She told me. I ended up crying some more, but it was slightly and softly this time. I nodded and we hugged again.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening! Somebody pinch me! Actually no, I'll take it back, because if I find out this isn't real and that it was some cruel dream, then...no, never mind DO NOT I repeat DO NOT PINCH ME!

After a while, I got Melissa her first feed. It was the school's nurse Ms. Bell. She was nice, delicate, and sweet. I made her forget easily. Sure Melissa isn't use to the whole 'blood' thing and the whole 'control your blood lust'. But I promised her I would help her go through this, just like Stefan promised me, even though it didn't work out well...he still tried...so I guess I'll cut him some slack!

Stefan was hanging out with his old back from the dead friend Lexi, Damon was hanging out with his back from the dead drunk buddy Alaric, and I was hanging out with my back from the dead sister, Melissa...at least, until the veil was closed.

God knows when!?

Melody

After a while, Bonnie came back to the cave. She had went to go drop Silas body over to Damon, so he could drop the body down the ocean.

And I mean the LITERAL OCEAN!

"You ready to put up the veil?" I asked her once she got in. "Not yet." She told me. "What are you doing, Bonnie?" Grams and I both asked her. "I can bring Jeremy and Melissa back. I can keep them here." Bonnie told us. "What?!" I shouted out slightly. "No, you can't!" Grams told her. "Elena needs him. And Ana needs Melissa, it was my fault she died. This was always the plan. Jeremy and Melissa weren't suppose to die!" Bonnie told us. "No, Bonnie you can't do this! It's too much even for you!" I told her. "Bonnie, there is NO magic in this world that is strong enough to challenge that!" Grams told her.

"I have every magic! I have the Spirits!" Bonnie told us. She raised her hands and started the torches to burn in flame. "_Phesmastos Ravenus on Animun." _Bonnie started chanting. "Stop it!" Grams and I shouted at her. "I have expression!" Bonnie told us. "Stop it, Bonnie!" Grams and I warned her again. Veins started to creep up on her. I started to run towards Bonnie to stop her, but something was holding me back. She was using so much magic, that she made her own shield.

This can NOT be good!

I was banging my fist through the air trying to knock the wall down, but nothing worked. It was too strong.

"Bonnie, please!" I cried out. "I have the darkness." She told us. "Bonnie, don't." I heard Grams say behind me. "_Phesmastos Ravenus on Animun. Phesmastos Ravenus on Animun. Phesmatos Ravenus on Animun. Phesmastos Ravenus on Animun!"_ Bonnie chanted. Suddenly she gasped out in lack of oxygen and fell to the ground. The shield was broken. It took me a second to process what just happened. I soon ran to Bonnie's side and started to shake her to wake her up. Nothing happened. I soon checked for her pulse. She was cold.

And she was gone.

Bonnie (Afterlife)

I woke up confused and got up. I started to walk around for a bit. A hand soon is placed on my shoulder. I turn to look. I saw my Grams face.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie. The spell. It was too much." She told me. What did she mean by 'TOO' much? She soon stepped aside. I looked down at the ground to find Melody weeping over my body. It soon hit me at what I have done.

"Oh my God..." I started. I looked at my Grams then back at my lifeless body.

"I'm dead." I finished.

Melody

That was it. I just like that, ANOTHER family member of mine was taken away from me.

I didn't have a mother, I don't know where my father was. My uncle doesn't care for me. My Grams is dead. And my half sister was dead too and I only knew her for TWO days! Was I cursed or something? Was it something about me that I always seem to lose my family members and the people that I love and care about?

This was too much. I couldn't handle this. A part of me just died inside when Bonnie died. It was real. Just, like that I lost another family. Just like that, I was alone in this world. Just like that, I no longer had a reason to live anymore. After a while I soon made a quick decision. I knew I couldn't resurrect her, but I could join her.

I soon took out a knife and stabbed myself in the lower chest. I soon died.

Just Like That.

(Yeah, Melody's dead. I know right ironically BOTH the Bennett sisters are dead, but remember...remember...Melody absorbed Ana's vampire blood and mantra blood from the Tombstone...so she might be a vampire! But I think this town was suffered ENOUGH ALREADY! So I might come up with a loophole! Or something. And also Melissa's back YAY! I really did miss her, I kind of regretted killing her off, but she's back know! LOL, Bitch please! So classic! Anyway the next chapter will be the last chapter of the season...so once TVD comes back on I PROMISE I'll find a way to update, until then I'm working on new stories to entertain my fellow reviewers! :))


	58. Never Let Me Fall chapter 57

_Never Let Me Fall_

At The Cave

Melody

I gasped up in the air in lack of air.

I felt...different.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around to see Bonnie and Grams. "Bonnie, oh my God!" I shouted before hugging her to death. She had tears in her eyes. "Bonnie? Bonnie, what's wrong?" I asked her seeing her tears. "We're dead." She told me. I looked at her in shock. "Oh my God... We're ghosts!" I said in shock. "No. I'm a ghost...you're not." She told me. I looked at her for a moment. "Bonnie...what are you talking about?" I asked her. "When we were trying to take down the veil, I told you we needed not only Qetisyah's blood from the tombstone, but also Ana's mantra and witch blood, which is very strong and powerful. When we absorbed the magic and power, we also absorbed Ana's blood in our system since we were linked. When I unlinked you from me I didn't have Ana's blood in my system, but you did since you absorbed it more. After I died, you killed yourself with a dagger knife. Ana is a vampire. And her blood didn't leave your system." She explained to me. My eyes grew up wide.

What! No! No! This can't be!

"Bonnie? Bonnie what does that mean?!" I asked her, even though I sorta knew the answer. "You're transitioning into...a vampire." She told me. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

I never wanted to be a vampire. I only killed myself so I wouldn't be alone in this world. I wanted to be with my sister...on the other side. I can't be a vampire! I just can't.

Bonnie (Before Melody killed herself.)

"_Oh my god, I'm dead."_ Does words kept replaying over and over and over in my head. I couldn't believe I was actually dead. I never planned this, I never wanted this. This was too soon for me. Something soon hit me.

I looked over to my cold body and saw that Melody was slightly still weeping over it. I was dead. She was still alive, but alone. She doesn't have a mom. She doesn't have a dad. And now she doesn't have a sister. Actually, maybe my dad can raise her, she can be his stepdaughter or something. But then again he's always busy. She'll have her friends there for her, but she needs her family not friends. You can always find friends, but families are rare. At least in this town it is. She was all alone in this world. I pitied her.

Why did I not listen to Grams!? If I hadn't been so doggone stubborn Melody would still have a sister in her life! This is practically all my fault! Melody will never be able to live THIS down.

I soon saw Melody take out a knife. "Mel? Mel?! Melody stop! What are you doing?!" I shouted out at her. The knife looked like a dagger, but I wasn't so certain. She didn't hear me. She was so depressed and upset over my death, that she blocked out everything in sight and hearing. She soon stabbed herself in her lower chest ribcage. She soon gasped in pain and fell to the hard ground on her face, making a slightly loud thud. "Melody no!" I shouted out to her, before running over to her body. I checked for her pulse, praying that she survived a stab.

There was none.

"No, no, no! Melody. (Squeaks) you can't! No!" I squeaked out. It takes a LOT to make me cry or break down, and what just happened at that moment was practically making me do BOTH! I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Grams.

"She's dead...I...I...I can't believe she's dead!" I said to myself mainly then to her. "I know, Bonnie. But she'll come back. It's only a matter of time." She told me softly. "As a ghost." I said quietly to myself. "No, Bonnie. She won't be a ghost." She told me. I snapped my eyes back up to my Grams after scanning Melody's lifeless body. "What are you saying?" I asked her. "Ana's blood was on the Tombstone. Melody absorbed it more. But since you both were linked you had Ana's blood in you too. When you two were unlinked, Melody was the only one with the blood in her system." She explained. I thought it over briefly for a moment. It soon sunk in.

"You don't think she's a..." I started. "Yes, baby. She is. She'll be in transition. It'll be her choice to live or die." Grams interrupted. I nodded and held my sister's body in my arms for a few minutes, before gently placing her down on the cold floor next to my body.

Ana (8 in the morning.)

Melissa was a vampire now, and it was my job to make sure she didn't screw it up! She learned to control her strength and to find that one thing inside her to control her emotions. Just like Elena, she did so...only she didn't focus on hatred. She focused on happiness. She was happy to see me, to be on earth, and to be alive...ish.

After a while Melody showed up to the Boarding house.

"Hey!" I said as she entered. "Hey." She said quietly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment before sighing. "You need to promise me you won't tell anyone. Okay?" She told me. "Um...okay?" I said unsure. "Bonnie and I died last night. Bonnie died the same way Grams died. Her magic overwhelmed her and she died from it. The veil is still up. I was so upset, that I wasn't thinking straight. I killed myself. I had your blood in my system, don't ask how because I don't have much time. All I know is it was your blood that turned me. I'm still in transition. And since I've been doing expression I'm kinda like Silas. I'm a vamp witch. so...where's Melissa?" She told me. I looked at her for a moment trying to process what she just said.

"WHAT!?"

I accidentally said too much out loud. It echoed the hallway a bit. "Shh! Keep it down! And please don't tell anyone about Bonnie's death...everyone's been through enough already." She told me. I hesitated a bit, before nodding in understandmeant.

Even though Bonnie and I have been kinda distant lately in the past, she was still my best friend. Hearing her die was as if a sister of mine had died or something. Which is kinda ironic, since technically my sister is REALLY dead!

After a second, Melody and I went into the living room. Aka, the place where we tortured bitchy emotionless Elena!

Melissa was there. Melody used all the power she could use for a ring, that I had picked out of a store a few hours ago. It was golden just like mine. Only mine had a white pearl on it and Melissa's ring had small diamonds on it. And yes, I did compel the manager to give it to me! Don't judge, you would have done the EXACT same thing, if the situation was switched!

After a brief moment, Melody was done placing magic on the ring. Melissa placed it on her finger. "This might hurt a bit." I told her, before yanking back the curtains a bit. Melissa flinched slightly, but went back to her posture. Nothing happened. The ring worked!

"It worked! I can walk in the sun again!" She told me. "Yup! Just like me." I told her, before closing the curtains and slightly gave her a hug. "Well I'll see you guys later. Bye?" Melody said before quickly walking off.

Suddenly Caroline came into the house seconds later. "Um...hey Caroline? Stefan's not home yet, he's been with Lexi all night." I told her. "Actually, I came to see you." She told me. "Oh." I said in embarrassment. "Here you go." She told me, while giving me something red that was wrapped in a 'see through' bag. "Um...thanks! But...what is it?" I asked her, while tilting it over slightly... trying to find hints on what it was. "It's your Graduation gown!" Caroline told me. I stopped tilting it and snapped my eyes up at Caroline.

"I thought that you might forget it, so I ordered yours after I ordered Elena's." Caroline told me. It took me a moment to snap back to reality. "Wow. uh...thanks Caroline. I kinda did forget to order it. Thank you." I told her.

After an awkward silence for one minute, I gave her a hug. She hugged me back. "You're a good friend." I whispered in her ear. Once we parted Caroline eyed me for a moment and said, "Friend?" Before grinning a bit. "Yes..friend. And DO NOT make a BIG deal out of it! I might change my mind." I warned her. "Yeah. Sure!" Caroline said before rolling her eyes. "I'll see you in a few more hours until Graduation. Bye!" She told me before walking off. I waved back.

This was the first time in a long time that I actually considered Caroline as my friend. Well I guess it's a level up higher than 'close friends', right?

Hours had passed and I was at the Grill. I had ordered some take out food, before heading back to the Boarding house. I need to learn to start eating real HUMAN food, instead of just staying in a house full of nothing but blood bags and booze. I'll need it! Especially if people start to get suspicious.

Once I got inside I heard a loud Bon Jovi music playing in the house. After setting the take out food in the kitchen I sped over to the Parlor. The music grew louder than my ears could adjust to. I soon tried to manage. There I saw Lexi dancing and rocking out to the music, while Stefan was sitting on the couch, drinking Bourbon straight from the bottle.

I guess this answers my question from a long time ago. Stefan DOES in fact drink Bourbon!

I smiled as Lexi was dancing and Stefan was bobbing his head to the music.

Someone call the cops, we have some hardcore Bon Jovi Fans over here!

"Damon! Ana! Help me celebrate my 17th high school graduation!" Stefan told us. I didn't notice Damon behind me until now. It was hard to tell whether Stefan was sarcastic, drunk, or both?

Damon soon turned off the music. My ears gladly thanked him for it! "Hey, you remember my friend, Lexi, of course?" Stefan said to us, but mainly to Damon. "Lexi, back from the dead. Goody." Damon said. Lexi soon sped up to him and pinned him against the back wall. She had a hand over his neck. I smirked a bit in glee. "What's up, Buzz-kill?" Lexi asked him, not really wanting an answer though. "Stefan, you're just gonna sit there and let her enact her ghostly revenge?" Damon asked Stefan with strain in his voice. "You reap what you sow, Brother." Stefan told him. "FYI, In modern American English it means... You eventually have to face up to the consequences of your actions, and also...you're on your own, Jack!" I translated.

I soon sped over to Stefan and sat on his lap, laying back and had my legs on the couch. Stefan grunted slightly. "Oh come on, I'm not THAT heavy!" I protested offendedly. "I know." Stefan teased me. After Lexi had threatened him, I slightly kissed Stefan on the lips. I pulled back. "Are you drunk?" I asked smelling the alcohol in his breathe. I didn't notice that Damon asked the same time I did. "I don't know, Mom am I?" He asked both Damon and I.

I guess THAT answers my question.

"Well do any of you care to tell me what went wrong with the spell? Cause little Gilbert, Ric, and Blondey over there are still fleshing blooded and alive...ish instead of going back to the hell hole from which they came?" Damon asked us, while eyeing everyone in the room. Guilt washed up in my face a bit. I knew why, but I couldn't tell them. At least not yet.

"I don't know. In fact, why am I wasting these precious moments indugling with my formerly dead best friend? I should be out sacrificing my happiness for others and figuring out what went wrong. I should be upstairs grooming my hero- hair." Stefan quipped. I looked at Stefan in shock.

Where has this Stefan been my whole life?! He was funny as hell!

"Or, maybe Bonnie lost her powers while doing the spell, and I'm stuck with this expression triangle crap forever!" Melissa guessed. She was on the couch across from me. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed her there until now. "Let me guess...you're all drunk!" I stated the obvious. "Yup! And I love it. It helps me forget my blood lust. I'd pick being drunk over sober any day!" Melissa told me.

She had a bit of a twinkle in her eyes. She only had it when she was either into a guy, flirty, or just really, really, happy. My guessing is the last one.

"You can't be drunk forever, Melissa. Don't worry, I'll teach you how to control your blood lust. Stefan taught it to Caroline and Katherine taught it to me." I told her. "Katherine? Isn't that the same bitchy Katherine bitch that kidnapped you!?" She stated. "She's not bitchy. She's insecure, manipulative, slutty, and selfish. But she's far from bitchiness. At least this year she is!" I pointed out. "Well that makes sense!" Melissa said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and kissed Stefan's cheek.

"Have I ever told you that drunk Stefan is as hot as sober Stefan?" I asked him slightly once we broke apart. "That's so not true." He breathed out. "Oh yeah it is!." I whispered slightly before diving in for another kiss. "Hey, no PDA in front of your sister!" Melissa told us. I broke the kiss to look at her. "Are you kidding me?! I'm 18!" I told her. "But you died at 17, you'll always be underage. And besides it's kinda gross for me to watch!" Melissa told me. "No. What's more gross is me giving you details of what happened at the Mikealson ball. Again." I teased. "EWW gross!" Melissa said, making a grimace face at that memory. "I know right!? Besides you asked for it!" I joked. "Fine. I'm out!" Melissa said, before quickly speeding away.

I laughed at this.

Melissa

After speeding out of the room, I saw Damon in the living room. He must have left earlier before I did.

"What's up?" I asked him. "Do you really care or are you just bored?" He asked me a bit. I looked at him in shock and said, "I really do care Damon!...and maybe I'm kinda bored a bit..." Damon rolled his eyes at me. Oh how cute that was!

"Damon, I want you to know that I remember everything. I remember how many times Stefan erased my memory and you compelled me. I just want you to know that...even before you compelled me. I still loved you. As crazy as it seems, I still kinda do even after all the horrible things you did to me. I love you Damon, and I always will. But I know you have feelings for Elena and always will. I just want us to try to at least become good friends. That way it won't be awkward when we're in the same room together. So what do you say? Friends?" I told him.

I've been practising my speech on the other side for days now. I should really become an actress one day, I nearly killed it with does words!

Damon

Was she serious? How could she love me for after everything I've done? Yes I admit Elena did forgive me and still fell for me after everything I did to her and her friends, but this coming from Melissa was kind of a shock to me.

A part of me was going to accept the whole friend truce and all, but the other part felt something else. What was it called again...love? Hell no! I'm not suppose to be in love. I love Elena...only Elena. Period. I'm not gonna just jump into ANOTHER love triangle or something.

I DO NOT LOVE MELISSA. PERIOD.

And even if I did...would it even work out? Yes it's true Melissa was suppose to be a distraction to me. To keep my mind off Elena most of the time. But instead of being a distraction, she some how...I don't know how the hell how!...but she found a place in my heart just like Ana did. Only Ana and I were just friends, but Melissa and I...well, it's complicated! I can't tell if I love her or not.

I looked up and down at Melissa for a moment. She was about my height, and if she wore high heels she might be taller than me. She had this brown golden honey colored hair. Depending on the lighting on it. She had beautiful green eyes, that were some what similar to Stefan's and she had pinkish nearly red lips that were full and soft to kiss.

I should now I've kissed them before!

Her hair was short like Rose's, but hers was better. It was swayed to the side. In a good way. She had a bit of freckles but it wasn't too noticeable unless you're really close and pay close attention to it. She had nice cheek bones, and a heart shaped face. She was like a twin of Karlie Kloss, the model from the Victoria Secret catalogue.

No one must know how I know that!

"I would like that." I told her after thinking it over slightly. She smiled/blushed a bit before speeding off. God it's gonna be hard to not like her in that way!

Ana

I was still on Stefan's lap drinking some Vodika. Yup, my 'old' high school friend came to help me celebrate my Graduation day!

"So...what do you wanna do now?" I asked Stefan, slightly bored. "Well...we still have a few more hours until Graduation. Why don't we have an early celebration?" Stefan suggested. I looked at him for a moment thinking what he meant by that, it eventually clicked in. "Alright then. I'll meet you in your room...now!" I said before speeding up to his room. We both won the race.

"You cheated!" He told me. "Whatever! Remember no rules!" I told him. "Now you sound like Katherine." He pointed out. "But I'm not Katherine. I'm nicer." I told him. We teased each other a bit, before plopping down on his bed. He started to stroke my arm gently and softly. It was working a bit, on getting me into the mood. "How about now?" He asked me. "Nope." I told him. He sighed a bit. We looked at each other and he asked, "Do you remember that night at the Mikealson Ball?" I blushed a bit and said, "Of course I remember that night. You were my first." "I remember every single detail of it. Your heart was beating fast out of your chest. Our lips were locked on each other. We couldn't break apart. We were both breathing heavily, once we did break apart. I remember every single delicate touch, movement, rhythm and feeling. Our body pressed on to each other unable to part away. It was just perfect." Stefan told me in a whisper in my ear.

I could picture the night as he spoke. He got ever detail right. I couldn't take it anymore.

I soon turned over and kissed him. He kissed me back strongly. It was strong and passionate. I helped take off his shirt as he undid my jeans. Then vice versa. I let Stefan take control for a moment, before I sped over and took over my turn.

Something wasn't right. I've slept with Stefan before, but this one was different. I don't know what it was but I liked it. I desired it more then expected. I wanted him at that moment.

Stefan

I sped over to take my turn. Pinning Ana down with my body. Our lips were locked and didn't pry away. Our fingers entwined slightly at one point and untwined the next. I soon stopped kissing her and kissed her neck up and down making her tingle inside. "Stefan..." She breathed out heavily. From that, I felt satisfied. I pressed my lips on her neck a bit more then last time. Ana moaned slightly. I soon climbed up and continued to kiss her soft lips. Her left leg ran up against my hip to bring me closer to her. It worked of course.

Every part of my body kept sending messages to my head. It kept telling me to join with her, to absorb her, to consume her and to love her. I did so. It was passionate, strong, and embracing.

Ana(A couple hours later)

I fluttered my eyes open. I saw that I was alone in the bed. I turned to see Stefan laying next to me on the other side of the bed with his clothes on.

"What time is it?" I asked him while rubbing my eyes. "Don't worry we have about an hour before Graduation starts. We have time." He told me.

An hour! I practically was asleep for the whole morning!

"What was that about? Earlier in bed?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked me. "I've had sex with you before Stefan, but this one was different. You were different. It felt different...but in a good way. I just don't know what it was." I admitted to him. "It's because I love you." He told me. "I know that." I said, while rolling my eyes slightly. "No. I mean I REALLY love you." He told me, while moving a bit closer to me than expected. "Really? How much?" I asked him with curiosity.

"So much that there's days that I feel like marrying you." He admitted after a moment of hesitation. At that moment, I REALLY felt like fainting for real!

"Marry?" I asked making sure I didn't mishear him. "Yeah. You and I can travel the world, see new things, new faces, take risk. One of these days there's a chance we could get married. Now look, I don't want to rush anything but, you make me happy Ana and lately...that's all I really needed. You could be the one. But it's your choice. I understand." He told me, before taking a hold of my plum. "Stefan..." I started. I didn't know what to say or think at the moment...so I just said what my heart was thinking at the moment.

"I'm not saying yes." Before he could say anything I quickly added, "But,...I'm not saying no either. I'll keep an open mind on it." "Okay then. Take all the time you need. I'll wait for you in a few days, or weeks, or months, or years, or maybe even a century. Cause since we're vampires, all we have left is time." Stefan told me.

"Okay then...I'll see you next century!" I said, before trying to quickly get off the bed in human speed. But Stefan stopped me and held me back in his arms. "I was just kidding about the last part!" He told me, before giving me a kiss. "I know." I told him, before kissing him back.

Melody

I was with Bonnie. She and I were already in our Graduation gowns.

"So when do I met my Stepdad?" I asked her. "He'll be presenting the Diplomas. He's nice, strict, but nice. You'll love him." She told me. I nodded. Soon tears started to glisten in my eyes. "Do you really need to close the veil tonight?" "I have to. You need to help me okay?" She told me. I nodded. I tried so hard not to cry today. Since it was my first high school graduation and I didn't want to mess up my makeup.

"Don't cry Mel. I'll be okay. I promise you this will not be the last time we see each other. Okay?" She told me. I nodded. We hugged. We soon knew it was time. We broke apart and continued walking.

Ana

I had my red graduation gown on. My hair was open and had some waves and curls in it.

I couldn't believe I was actually graduating high school. I barley even did my finals or anything. The only vampires that did the finals were Caroline and I. Nobody else gave a fuck about it!

"Ready?" Stefan asked me. "Yup, oh and FYI... that shade of Red is SO NOT your color. It matches your hair, but not your eyes!" I informed him. "And to think I was gonna give you this as a Graduation present." Stefan said. I sped up to him to see what the present was. I froze immediately.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked as tears glistened in my eyes. "Here, put it on." He told me. He helped me place my mother's necklace, that was stolen from Prof. Shane a while back, around my neck. "It's still beautiful." I told him. "Yes. Yes it is. It's almost as beautiful as you." He told me. I smiled a bit. "Here let me. I want to practice this just in case." He told me. He lifted me up bridal style in his arms. He soon sped off with me.

Minutes later, we were at the School's yard. We were just on time. He soon placed me down on a standing position. "Thank you my night in shining...well I was gonna say armor, but from what you're wearing...I'll say knighting gown!" I joked. "You're hilarious!" He joked. I poked my tongue out slightly, but placed it back in remembering, 'I'm Graduating high school for a REASON!'

"Let's go Graduate." Stefan told me. I started to follow him but stopped when I felt my phone vibrating. "I'll be with you in a minute." I told him before walking away slightly, but not far off campus. I picked it up.

"**Hello"** I started out. It was an unknown number.

"**Hey, A- girl."** A familiar voice said. Tears started to form again.

"**Ty!?" **I asked in confusion and happiness.

"**Yeah, it's me. I wanted to wish you happy Graduation day!"** He told me.

"**Thanks Ty! It's too bad you couldn't Graduate. Where...where are you?"** I asked him.

"**Sorry, Ana but I can't tell you. And besides I probably was gonna fail senior year anyway."** He told me.

"**That's not true and you know it!"** I informed him with determination.

"**Goodbye Ana, I hope you do a kick ass job in College." **He told me.

"**Right back at yeah...oh and I almost forgot to tell you. Melissa's alive. Well she's not alive per say. She's a vampire. We took down the veil."** I told him.

"**Seriously? You actually did it?" **He asked in disbelief.

"**Yup, well it was the witches mainly that did it, but my blood helped, don't ask why."** I told him.

"**I wasn't even thinking of trying!"** He told me. I laughed a little on the other line.

"**There's a chance that Melissa might go back to the other side again later tonight so...I wouldn't keep my hopes up yet."** I told him.

"**Yeah, I figured. Anyway I hope you have a great Graduation. I'm proud of you."** He told me. Oh boy, here comes the water works!

"**Thanks Ty. For everything." **I told him.

"**By Ana." **He told me.

"**Bye, Ty." **I said through my teary eyes. He soon hung up. I looked over at Stefan, who obviously had been eavesdropping on the conversation. I smiled sadly at him and we continued our walk.

"You okay?" He asked me. "Yeah I'm fine. A bit sad, but fine." I told him, keeping my posture. He nodded. "You know Melissa's proud of you and so are your parents. I'm proud of you too." He told me. I rolled my eyes a bit at the last part and said, "Thank you."

We all met up together. Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Elena, Stefan, Melody, and I were all here.

"We're here!" I announced after Elena hugged Bonnie. I hugged her too. It's too bad nobody knows that this will be the LAST time we'll ever see Bonnie again. I looked at her with tears, but quickly pushed them away. I was not gonna slip this secret up by crying!

"I can't believe it. We're actually all here. We're all here together! Bonnie Bennett, are you crying?" Caroline asked. "It's our last hurrah before you guys go off to college." Bonnie told us. I tried my best to keep myself together. "Before WE go off to college." Caroline corrected her.

College? Shit!

"I...kinda missed the deadline. You know, being an emotionless bitch." Elena admitted. "Yeah, I kinda missed it too. You try signing up to college knowing your cousin has supernatural 'emotional' problems!" I joked slightly. Melody giggled a bit in understandmeant. "Well, that's the perks of being a vampire- we can go where ever we wanna go. We can choose our roommates. We could- we could get a triple room!" Caroline thought over to us. Elena, Stefan and I chuckled at Caroline's enthusiasm. Bonnie had tears in her eyes.

It took every bit of strength and self-control in me to NOT cry right now. "I'm happy we're all here." Bonnie and Melody told us. "Aw- group hug!" Caroline announced to us. "Ah, I don't...I don't hug." Stefan told us. I rolled my eyes at this. "Oh, get over yourself!" Caroline and I both told him, before pulling him in by force into a group hug.

Graduation

"Welcome Parents, Family, and Friends. What a beautiful day for a Graduation. Thank you for Joining us today on this special day, as we celebrate our Graduates. So let's get started." Mayor Hopkins (Bonnie's dad) said to everyone on stage. Everyone came. The whole school pretty much showed up. The Mayor said a few names, but I didn't pay attention. We were getting picked on stage by our last names in alphabetical orders. Soon Bonnie came up, since it was her turn.

"Um, not to play favorites, but I am especially proud of this next Graduate, my lovely daughter: Bonnie Bennett!" Mayor Hopkins said. After Bonnie went on and off stage some girl name Samantha Davis, never heard of her, went on and off stage. Then it was Matt Donovon's turn.

I have to say I was impressed. I'd never thought he'd actually LIVE to see Graduation day!

"Caroline Forbes Congratulations." The Mayor told her. The crowd literally went wild and cheered for Caroline. I did the same a bit. She's always been the most popular girl in school, making her the school's 'Queen Bee' as she use to call it!

Soon it was some dudes name Matt Freeman's turn and then Elena's. It was soon Melody's turn.

Melody

"Melody Jackson!" I heard my Stepfather say. I took in a deep breath and walked up to him. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Hi, and thanks." I told him. "You're welcome, Melody. You're welcome to stay over with me if you like. You know after college." He told me. I nodded and walked off.

At least I knew I still had a parent that I could count on.

Hopkins

"Melody Jackson!" I told the crowd. They cheered as Melody started to walk up the stage. I was stunned on how much she looked like Abby. She had her hair, eyes, skin tone, and smile. She looked more like her than Bonnie did. I smiled back at her.

Bonnie had told me on the phone two days ago about Melody. This was the first time we actually saw each other face to face. Even though she wasn't my daughter by blood, She was still my daughter.

"Hi, and thanks." She told me nervously a bit, but was confident. "You're welcome, Melody. You're welcome to stay with me if you like. You know after college." I told her, referring to the my house where she could live in for a few days, until she found her own place. She nodded and walked off.

A parent's biggest fear of all is letting go of your child. I did it once with Bonnie. Even though I barley knew Melody, I wasn't so sure if I was ready to let her go too, just yet.

Ana

"Anastasia Plums!" The Mayor said.

If I was still human, I swear I'd probably die of a heart attack!

I soon took a deep breath and exhaled. I walked up on stage as the crowd cheered for me. I smiled at them and at The Mayor. We shook hands. Tears glistened in my eyes. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I was Graduating!

I didn't think it was a big deal, but I take it all back. This was in fact a HUGE deal. I had my WHOLE life in front of me, and since I'm a vampire there's really no rush! I can take my time. I could climb Mount Everest...and star in many movies...and travel...and go skydiving...heck, I could even vote for the 100 president of the United States! There's no limits! I have time on my hands. The world is practically my oyster!

Graduation was a blast! And when it was over...all hell broke loose!

Vaughan a vampire hunter of one of the Five, that I've never met (Thank God!) had shot Damon repeatedly in many areas. The problem is it was laced with werewolf venom, and last time I check werewolf bites AND venom are fatal to ALL vampires, except Originals!

Stefan was on the phone with Alaric. I could hear a bit of what the conversation was about. It was about Damon.

In order to cure him was A: Take the fucking cure. B: Wait for Klaus to arrive back to Mystic Falls (You wish!) or C:...Better start writing your Bucket list, cause you're screwed!

After a while all was silent, until suddenly we all went down. I felt a popping sound like popcorn echo in my head over and over and over again. It was really annoying and it got high pitched louder and started to add pressure on my brain. I could feel my vampire blood getting jacked up by it too. It was WAY worse than any headache I've ever had in my entire LIFE! I soon turned to see who it was.

The witches, I assume. There was 11 of them.

"Remember us Caroline?" The head witch asked her in anger. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. I clutched my head in pain and groaned in agony.

Suddenly a red Graduation gown cap came flying out of nowhere and beheaded the main witch. She fell to the ground and was 'temporarily' dead. Everything just stopped at that moment. We all soon turned to face our savior. I was stone strucked shocked.

What the fuck...KLAUS! Klaus saved our fucking lives!

"There are plenty of more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day." Klaus said. I couldn't believe he actually came to save us. I ended up smiling a bit at Klaus. For the first time in my LIFE I actually was thankful that Klaus saved us...but it was ONLY for that moment, just so we're clear!

It was night time. Klaus healed Damon and was gone...again.

I was in the living room with Stefan, Alaric and Lexi. It was great to see Lexi and Alaric again. I nearly hugged them both to death, once I got back home. But it's alright, since TECHNICALLY, they're already dead!

"Yeah. Stefan, can I, um...can I have a moment." Elena asked Stefan. I glanced over between Stefan and Elena slightly, but pretended I didn't see or hear her. "Sure." Stefan told her. He got up and left with Elena to the other room. Alright I don't know if it's either jealousy or the fact that I may or may not know when or when not to eavesdrop, but...I did. I couldn't help it!

"_So what's up?"_

"_Honestly, Stefan, I just wanted to thank you. For sticking by me when I was my worst, for believing I was still in there. Even after everything I put you through, you...you never gave up on me."_

"_I, ah...I kind of owed you one."_

"_Here. It's yours. I want you to have it."_

"_No, Elena, I'm not gonna-"_

"_Stefan. The only person worse at being a vampire than me is you. Human blood is your downfall. You got the raw end of the vampire deal. The rest of us will be fine, we'll survive. I mean, you taught us. You deserve what ever you want out of life. You deserve this."_

"_Listen... I'm glad you're okay with who you are now. But every single thing I did to get this, I did for you, so the choice of whether or not you want to be a vampire would always be yours."_

After that I snapped back into reality. I knew they were talking about the cure. I sighed a bit. I never was fond of the cure, but there were days when I wondered what life would have been if I was still human. But I placed that thought at the back of my head. If I had to choice between being a human again and a vampire, no matter how much I'll debate against it in my head I always end up picking...being a vampire.

Melissa

I was with Ana, Lexi and Alaric in the living room. After a while I left and went to a different room. I soon heard voices in my head. I could make them out. Since I was new to this whole 'Vampire' thing, I ended up eavesdropping on someone.

Damon and Elena.

"_I wanted to apologize."_

_(Hears Elena cross her arms)_

"_Good."_

"_Let me finish. I said I WANTED to. And then I realized, I'm not sorry."_

"_You would rather die than to be human, and you expect me to be okay with that?"_

"_I didn't say you were suppose to be okay with it, I just said I'm not sorry. But you know what I really am? Selfish, because I make bad choices that hurt you. Yes, I would rather die than to be human. I'd rather die right now than spend a handful of years with you, only to __lose you when I'm too old and sick and miserable and you're still you. I'd rather die RIGHT NOW, than spend my last final years remembering how good I had it and how happy I was, because that's who I am, Elena, and I'm not gonna change. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you."_

_(A moment of silence.)_

"_Fine, then I'm not sorry either. I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you had made me question everything, that in death you're the one that made me feel most alive. You've been a terrible person, You've made all the wrong choices, and of all the choices I've made this will prove to be the worse one. But I am not sorry that I'm in love with you. I love you Damon. I love y..."_

_(They kiss passionately.)_

I soon forced myself to not listen anymore, no matter how hard it was. A small tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it off.

Contain yourself Melissa! Remember your speech from earlier...you're JUST friends!

I sighed at that small voice in my head. She...I mean... I... was right. We were only friends now. But I only did it for the sake of the drama that's been going on lately. I never that I'd actually admit it, but right now I hated Elena a bit.

I still and always will love Damon. He made me feel rush flowing through my veins. I felt young around him. He made me question everything in life, and even in death, he still made me think twice about certain things. In life, he brings me surprises with twists and turns, ups and downs, wild and carefree. And maybe even a little danger. I could easily take risk when he's by my side.

I groaned in frustration and cupped my head in my hands at that thought.

No matter how much I try...my heart will always belong to...Damon Salvatore.

Elena (There's a REASON why I don't do this P.O.V!, but I thought I'd give it a shot.)

After a while, I went to go check up on Bonnie making sure if the spell turned out the way it was suppose to. I still couldn't believe that after everything that's happened, Damon ended up being my one and only love. Yes, I felt bad for Stefan. What we had was...what would Caroline call it?...oh yeah...'epic' and 'passionate'.

But every good thing comes to an end, right? And besides I'm not the same girl who fell for Stefan years ago. I've changed, he's changed...everyone changed! I knew that if I pick one brother, I'll lose the other. But either way, I don't think Stefan will be that upset over it. His CLEARLY move on! He's with Ana now! I'm with Damon! It'll be okay. After all...for the first time in my life, I FINALLY know what I want. (A/N/Me: (-_-) (Note sarcasm) XD) I walked through the cave and searched for Bonnie and Jeremy. "Bonnie, Jer, are you guys here?" I called them out, as I entered a boiler room. "Well, well..." I heard a voice say behind me. I quickly turned to face him.

Kol.

"Speaking of unfinished business." He started out. He soon attacks me and quickly throws me to the ground. I all happened so fast, I didn't have time to react. I quickly braced myself for what would happen. To my surprise nothing did.

He disappeared.

I got back up on my feet trying to process what had happened. Before I could even try I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around in alarm thinking Kol was going to attack me from behind.

I was wrong.

"Happy graduation, Cupcake." Katherine told me, before speeding me quickly into a wall, knocking me out temporarily.

Ana

"You ready to go?" Melissa asked me. "Yup." I said smiling sadly at her. "I'll be fine." She told me. "I know." I said to her, before we embraced. A small tear ran down my cheek. Once we broke apart, I wiped it off. "I'll see you again. Remember you can still see ghosts." Melissa reminded me. "Yeah, but if I'm sad I won't have your shoulder to cry on." I told her. "Yes, but you'll have Stefan's. You'll always have Stefan." She told me. I smiled at her and walked off.

I soon met up with Stefan outside who was placing Silas's stoned body in the back of the trunk.

"Hey. You ready to go?" Stefan asked me. "Yeah." I told him. He was putting things in the trunk.

"I have something to tell you. If we're going to 'POSSIBLEY' get married one day and travel the world together I have to tell you this..." I started. Stefan turned to look at me. "Katherine told me to drink vervain for 2 weeks straight, while we were alone in the basement cellar. I wasn't drinking blood bags for 2 weeks. I mean, I was but it was laced with vervain in it. It burns like a bitch, but I need it so no ORIGINAL can compel me and so I can tolerate it like she did.

Also, Melody died last night with vampire blood in her system by accident. She thinks it's mine since she absorbed my blood in the Tombstone, it's a long and complicated story. Let's just say she's just like Silas now. She's a vamp-witch, I guess. And also...I don't want the cure. I think Elena's better off with it. I rather live for all eternity with you then to live my life as a human while you're still a vampire.

And I want to add that...Rebekah compelled you to kiss me at the Mikealson Ball, not to sleep with me. So you...I mean, we did that on our own. There's also one more thing I want to tell you, but I'll tell you once we leave Mystic Falls and you promise to not tell anyone, especially Elena. Also I love you enough to marry you too, but I'm still debating in my head whether or not if I should say yes or no. But I still think we should wait a bit before jumping to that." I confessed to him.

After a moment of hesitation he nodded in understandmeant and said, "Okay." I nodded too. "Okay." I said in relief.

Man, was it good to get that off my chest!

"So where do you wanna go?" He asked me. "I don't know. Where ever I guess. Oh, oh, maybe...maybe we can go to Willoughby, Pennsylvania!" I told him in excitement. Stefan shook his head.

"Oh come on! Katherine and I compelled the whole town! We could make them believe it's the year 1493 and we're their king and queen! Or better yet god and goddess!" I told him. Stefan pretended to rethink it in his head. "Uh...no." He told me. "Why not!" I whined slightly. "I don't want to be in the same town, where my girlfriend went on a Ripper rampage with her humanity off and first became 'close sister's' with my ex." He told me, "And besides, I don't want to be caught up with the blood. I'll stick to the diet for now. To see where it goes." I nodded in understandmeant.

Then Lexi came out and said, "Alright let's hit the road!" I smiled at her a bit as Stefan placed my luggage into the trunk before closing it. Lexi looked at me and asked, "You ready to go?" I looked out her in confusion and shock. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I swear I'll be damn if Damon's the next to ask!" I said to them both. "I asked because you JUST Graduated today. I was wondering if this is what you want. Do you want to travel the world or go off to college? You're a vampire, girl! You have time to do what ever you want. The thing is...which one do you wanna start with first?" Lexi told me. I sighed a bit.

I actually had no idea. Ever since I was a baby it was my parents dream to see me go off to college. I only got interested in college when I was like 14 or 16. after my parent's died I lost interest. But when I was with Jeremy I gained interest again and wanted to go to the same college as he would go to. That dream ended quickly! Also I never was interested in travelling the world until AFTER I became a vampire of course. I thought it over for a moment. I didn't know which one to start with, but I knew which one I'd enjoy the most.

Travelling the world: You can't pass up an opportunity like this!

Going off to College: I'll be with my friends, take responsibility, grow up for a change, and mature.

I sighed again. This question was so God damn hard!

"I don't know which one to pick." I told them. They looked at me for a moment. "But I'd love to see some of the major the capital's before going off to Yale or Princeston...what ever college I'll compel myself into." I added. They smiled and we got in the car and drove off.

Melody

I was in the cave with Bonnie. The moon was full and it was time to raise the veil up. I sighed at the fact, that Bonnie and I were saying goodbye. Her so called 'ex boyfriend, who she still had feelings for' named, Jeremy, came to the cave to be with her, before he was sent back to the other side.

Jack, my childhood friend during the age of 8 and my now boyfriend since junior year, came by too. He was blonde, had blue eyes that sometimes looked light blue depending on the lighting, he was 5'11, while I was 5'10. He was slightly pale and had nice laugh lines when he smiled or laughed. He knew I was a witch. And he knew about supernatural creatures. He also knew I was in transition. Since he loved and cared about me so much, he actually wanted me to feed from him once the whole thing was over. It took a moment, but I agreed to it.

Bonnie and I soon started to do the spell. As we closed our eyes the flames started. Ironic right? The spell was almost done.

After a moment, I gasped and looked around. Bonnie was gone...and I couldn't breathe. I tried gasping for air, but nothing went in. I was like a fish pulled out of a pond and into a fisherman's boat, gasping for water, but couldn't get any.

Jack ran over to my side, and took out a butter knife. He started to make a cut line on his wrist. He placed it on my mouth to drink it. I had no choice. I gave in. It was disgusting, but after a brief moment it started to taste better. It soon started to taste like fruit punch to me. Jack flinched a bit, but soon contained his posture for a moment.

After a while I felt stronger and not so weak as I was before. He soon let go of me. I used up every ounce of strength in my body to not attack him right now.

I was now officially a vampire witch.

Damon

Well Ric was gone, so I assume the witches did it and the veils up. I continued to pour my Bourbon. I stopped when I heard footsteps coming near me. I looked up to see Melissa standing near the doorway. How the hell is she still here?!

"Hey." She said softly. "Hey." I repeated. After a briefly silence between us I broke it by asking her, "The veils up, so you'll probably go in a matter of time...uh...did you get a chance to..." "Yeah. I said my farewells before she took off. I just couldn't actually say goodbye. It was hard the first time and...she just graduated...I didn't want her to be depressed." She told me, quietly. I nodded in understandmeant. I soon took a sip of my drink. "I hear you got the girl. I'm sorry..its..its just that I'm not really use to the whole 'eavesdropping thing' so I couldn't help it..." She started. I don't know why, but I felt a bit guilty when she said that, as if I did something wrong.

And I mean DEAD WRONG!

"Lisa..." I started. "No. Don't Damon. It's okay. I'm happy you're happy. And remember what I said earlier. We're JUST friends. As long as you're happy...I'll be happy too. It's okay. I'll..." She trailed off. Her eyes looked a bit teary as if she were crying earlier. After soaking in a shaky breath she shrugged her shoulders and finished, "I'll survive. It's not the end of the world. There are plenty of men in this world. Especially for a vamp." I don't know why, but that guiltiness in me was freaking killing me! Why was I feeling like this? Why couldn't I let go? Why did I have the urge to say something to make her feel better, cause obviously she looked and sound a bit heartbroken to say that.

I nodded anyway and she did the same. She soon started to walk off. As she did so she stopped dead on her tracks, as if something was holding her back. Out of no where, a glass full of vodika, that she was holding, fell on the floor, smashing in pieces. It was from there, that I notice she was about to faint. I quickly placed my glass on the table counter and sped over to grab her. She gasped in dramatically as if it was her first time breathing. EVER!

"Oh my God! What happened?!" She asked me. "I don't know. You were about to faint. What happened?!" I asked her in alarm, which caught me by surprise actually. "I don't know, I was fine until I felt like someone was pushing me, then boom! Here I am. Wait how long has the veil been up?" She started out asking. I thought it over briefly. "Alaric's been gone for a while. You should have been gone too. Yet you're still here?" I stated. I started to wonder what went wrong when the Bennett/Jackson witches did the spell. Did it even work or not? I guess I'll find out soon enough!

"Um...thanks for catching me...you...you can let go of me now." She told me. I looked down at her and realized my arms were still wrapped around her shoulder and waist, preventing her from falling. I helped her get to standing position, before letting go of her. She soon walked off, leaving her minty scent behind in the room, like she usually did before. I couldn't help, but wonder why a part of me missed that scent and the impact of having her in my arms?

Ana

I ended up falling asleep in the car. Stefan was driving, Lexi was in the passenger's seat and I was in the backseat behind Stefan.

I prayed to God, I wasn't snoring right now!

I couldn't see what was going on, but I could slightly sense or hear my surroundings a bit, but it wasn't too clear. I felt a small sharp pain on my face and on my body. It was as if something bad was happening to it, but I was still in the car sleeping and I couldn't feel any movement near me, which was odd. After a while the small pain went away, but something else happened. I don't know why, but every thing in my body felt as if it was moving.

Ever since I became a vampire and was in transition, my veins and blood vessels stopped moving and producing. My whole body was shut down and frozen, but now it felt as if it was slowly moving, not entirely but very, VERY slowly! I soon felt something slightly beat. Was I hearing a heart beat? Maybe I was just dreaming it or something, but for some reason, I couldn't dream. I was having a dreamless sleep, which was VERY RARE of me to do!

I shook off that uncomfortable feeling and continued my dreamless sleep.

Silas

After throwing my 'shadow self' into the falls, I heard it. Someone was breathing behind me.

I turned around and saw my doppelganger had left his car trunk wide up. I noticed someone was asleep in the backseat. I slowly walked over to the door and opened it. There I saw her.

Ana.

She looked breathtaking in her sleep. I smirked at her as she slowly stirred for a moment.

This was going to be fun.

Ethan

It was dark out and I went home.

"Ethan?! Ethan is that you?" I heard my Dad call out. "Yeah, it's me." I shouted back. My Dad entered the hallway holding up three envelopes. "Where the hell were you!?" He asked me in horror. "I was with Shay and Carly at the bowling alley. It was nothing." I told him. I soon noticed what the envelopes he was holding were. I dropped my head back and exhaled exaggeratingly. "Are we seriously doing this again?" I commented, hoping he was joking. "Come on, Ethan. It's your only shot. Here. Open them." He told me, while handing it over to me.

"But what if I don't get in? Huh? What if I'm not good enough for College?" I questioned. "Hey, hey listen to me! Never say you're not good enough. Now open them, you're going to College!" He stated. I sighed and hesitated slightly before opening up one. "Tennessee." I told my Dad, before reading it to myself. "Rejection." I told him, after quickly 'mind' reading it. "Ohio." I started again. "Nope." My Dad started pacing back and forth while roughing up the back of his black hair. "Virginia." I sighed. I soon quickly read it. I skimmed through it at first, thinking it was another rejection. I re-read it at least three to four times before mumbling something under my breath.

"Well? What! Did you make it?" My Dad asked me, a bit nervous and anxious. "I didn't get in." I told him. "Oh my God..." He breathed out in disbelief and disappointment. "You didn't let me finish." I started, "the reason why I didn't get in...is because I'm ALREADY in!" "You got in?!" My Dad asked in shock. "Yeah. Yeah I did! I'm going to Mystic Falls!" I told him. "Mystic Falls? Mystic Falls! That's far away from Georgia." He stated. "But, uh Dad that was kinda the idea. In order for me to grow up, is for me to be able to live on my own. Don't worry I'll be fine." I informed him. "Okay, but I'll visit!" He stated to me. I nodded anyway.

I couldn't believe it. I was ACTUALLY going to College. I was going to Whitmore College in Mystic Falls. I wonder what the others would think. I wonder how Carly will react to this, after all it's impossible for certain people to get into a College in Mystic Falls, if you've never lived there before.

Oh well, maybe I'm just the lucky ones. I ran up the stairs into my bedroom. First thing in the morning, I will pack my bags and start off. Eventually.

(This episode was crazy! And I mean CRAZY! I had to actually pause the T.V for a moment to process, what the hell just happened!? Especially the ending! OMFG! Also I couldn't find a loophole on Melody's death so she's a vampire BUT she's sorta like Silas, so maybe there's a chance she can beat him or something. Oh and Melissa's just like Silas too, she just doesn't know it yet. She just have a different power than he does. Also Stefan being Silas doppelganger. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING, AND WHAT THE FUCK?! I bet you had the same expression as I did, shock, confusion, frustration, pain, excitement, and hungry for more! Anyway, I should add that Bonnie was able to do a spell to keep BOTH Jeremy AND Melissa alive on earth! And also...what's going to happen to Ana in the end? Something shocking will happen to her and it'll be interesting, but sadly ONLY once TVD gets back on air. Yeah, I know right HOW CAN I SURVIVE WITHOUT TVD?!(Sigh) Oh well,... I'm trying! Wish me luck! Oh and also just so you know what the Characters look like here's a list of them...

Jack: Played by Sterling Knight (So Random.)

Melody: Played by Zendaya Coleman (Shake It Up.)

Melissa: Played by Karlie Kloss (Victoria Secret model.)

Ana: Sorta looks like Demi Lovato, but not identical.

Wendy: Morgan Smith Goodwin (The hot redhead girl from the 'Wendy's' commercial. Names ironic much huh?!)

Willow: Lucy Hale (She may or may not appear in this story, but that depends on what happens in season 5.)

Monica: Courtney Cox ('Friends': Younger version obviously!)

Ana's Mother: Demi Moore (Add the green eyes.)

Ana's Dad: Mark Ruffalo (Picture with red golden hair on.)

Ethan: Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson: the lighting thief.)

Carly: Selena Gomez (Wizards of Waverly place.)

Ethan's Dad: Tyler Hoechlin (Teen Wolf.)

Shay: Joe Jonas (The Jones Brothers/Camp Rock 1&2)

Also there's more to Silas and his past that we OBVIOUSLY don't know! But Ana's gonna somehow be swirled into it. There will soon be more Jack and Melody, or (Jackoly) as you'd call it, but not much considering what I planned to do with Melody's character in season 5, but that depends if Tyler gets to town and they throw a party in the 11th episode or something. Also there might be...MIGHT be more Delena scenes, since Elena did pick Damon and all. BUT...As you can predict, there may be a NEW love triangle. One between Melissa/Damon/Elena and maybe one between Stefan/Ana/? .Also I don't know where the whole 'marragie' thing came from, it just did and I decided to write it down...either way It'll be an interesting turn for their relationship, but I thing they'll probably confront it later in the season/fanfic. And there's more to Wendy's story that we haven't yet discovered. Also it's true, Hayley is related to Melody, but it depends on if she finds out about her real parents that she'll find out the truth of her family tree. They're related through Melody's dad, who'll you end up learning about later on. Robert Downy Jr. Plays him. BTW, who's Ethan and why is he even in this story? Trust me...he'll be important later on in the chapters. He is some how linked to Ana and her past somehow. We'll see how later on. And I might bring back Amelia in season 5, if it places out well as I hope, considering what happened to her sister. And also what's gonna happen once Katherine becomes human? Will the sire bond be broken? Of course! Will Katherine get her revenge on Elena? Maybe or maybe not. How will this affect Ana? Wouldn't you like to know!? See ya on October 3rd!)

(P.S I'm thinking of writing new stories while we wait from the upcoming season. One's about Statherine...they're all human, but I might need your help or suggestion to it. Cause I don't want them to be too OCC and I'm only using information on the story that I got from google, so yeah. I'm also thinking of writting another story about Stefan adopting a little helpless girl and raises her by himself, with brief help from Damon and Lexi. It starts in season 1 and will develop later on...also I'm thinking of another story on making, but I'm not sure about it. It's about Elena's older sister...it'll be interesting but I need to think more about it before writting, just in case...Anyway that's my ideas for now and I'm also thinking of making the beginng season one of TVD in another story the same, but with a twist...you'll see what I'm talking about eventually...anyway see you soon I'll update spoliers and teasers eventually. But I will NOT lie like Julie Plec!)

(Another P.S here are the names I'm thinking about naming my stories...

Growing Up- Statherine story...(It's about teen pregnancy, it's pretty good.)

Christina Salvatore- Names says it all. Stefan adopts Christina, when she's left helplessly on his front door. Takes place between 1994 and 2009 and eventually now..ish in the TVD timeline. She's a very interesting chacter, especially later on.

My Twin- I know it's WAY overused, but in this one Stefan and Damon have a sister, but there's a twist. She's not really a Salvatore...you'll see why...

Abomination- Elena has an older sister named Angelia Gilbert. She looks like an older version of Elena/ but acts a younger version of Jenna, only a tad bit more responsible. She looks pretty much EXACTLY like Elena...they could be twins, only starangly...Angelia is only 4 years older than her. It's a interesting story. She's actually supernatural like Elena, only she's not a petrova doppelganger. Well she is...but she's also different. Like the title says, she's an ABOMINATION!

Deja Vu- There's no Damon Salvatore in this story at ALL! (Gasps!) Only Stefan's older sister...Deja Salvatore...and I bet you can guess why the title's name is 'Deja Vu'! XD

The Other Twin- Vicki's alive and she has a twin who's supernatural...this could make the entire Donovan family change, in a way we never saw coming.

The Hunter- This has NOTHING to do with TVD, but the people on TVD may potray them. Plus Teen Wolf. It's my own fictional T.V show. Since I don't have enough money to own my own studio and have actors and stuff like that, I might as well write my T.V series down. I'm not trying to rip off anything...P.S I'm up to season 6 for now...I'm trying to come up with episode names, wish me luck!

And last but not least...

The Hybrid Twins- To be honest I came up with this idea BEFORE 'Devil's Daughter' was even born, I just never made it because I didn't have an account, so I'm NOT ripping off ANYBODY! Just so we're clear. The Title says it all. Klaus has twin daughters yet he doesn't know it. Katherine's the mother. Elijah's raising the youngest twin, while Katherine has the oldest twin. The youngest twin loses her memory of her mother and sister after an acciedent. Katherine thinks she's dead. That's pretty much ALL I can tell you! XD

Anyway...tell me what you think. They're pretty good, and I'll make sure they'll keep you entertain as we await season 5 to start and finish. :))


	59. Never Let Me Fall Sneak Peek!

_Never Let Me Fall_

SNEAK PEEK OF SEASON 5 OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!:D!

Sneak peek num1#.

Ana

It was the afternoon. I was looking through all the apartment applications.

Man is it hard to find the perfect apartment!

And to make matters worse, Stefan hasn't been much help. Something was off about him. He seemed...different. And of course VERY distant! He told me not to worry about it and that he was going through 'difficult things' at the moment, but I'm his GIRLFRIEND! I should be there to support him and to make sure he's alright...right? Either way I ended up giving him some space until he pulls through...what ever it is he's going through?! Hopefully he's okay since he hasn't been acting like himself lately.

I soon snapped out of my thought as I got a text from Caroline.

_'Come over to my place! NOW!'- Caroline_

I rolled my eyes at the 'urgent' text and made up an excuse to the assistant manger before speeding off in the parking lot.

Sneak peek num2#.

Melody

Its been a LONG while since I've seen Jack. We've been kinda distant lately. I guess it's a good thing, since I needed to control my blood lust before going out with him again. Ana, since it was SORTA HER FAULT I became a vamp witch, she insisted on helping me with my blood lust, vamp speed, strength, and of course hearing!

Our so called 'Vampire Lesson' was cancelled this afternoon once I got her text message.

_'Can't make it today! Going to Caroline's now. Maybe tomorrow. Sorry!'-Ana_

I rolled my eyes at the text. I soon left the Grill and went for my black toyota camry. I was about to unlock my door when I felt it. I felt a wind blow through my hair. I could sense something. I turned my head, but saw nothing.

Was it the wind? I don't know

Was it Bonnie? One can only assume.

I sighed slightly and went into my car. I haven't turned off my emotions yet, but I've decided that until I see Bonnie again,

I'm just going to block her out.

Sneak peek num3#.

Carly

I was watching 'Friends' on my T.V tonight, since there was LITERALLY nothing to watch. It was the episode when they were going off to London and Monica and Chandler slept together. That and Ross was getting married...AGAIN!

My eyes were getting heavy every time I forced myself to stay awake.

Oh no not this time! I AM NOT SLEEPING THIS TIME! I fought a great fight for hours. I know I need my sleep for tomorrow...for college, but I just can't sleep or else IT will happen again! My eyes were getting blurry and tears started to fall out of my eyes as I knew it'll happen again. Before I knew it, I was knocked out...AGAIN.

_'I opened my eyes and saw I was in New York in my car._

_ Oh no, not again! _

_I heard footsteps walk behind me. Knowing this I quickly unbuckled my seat belt and bolted out of the car door. I ran to the automobile shop and got in the garage, locking the door behind me._

_ The footsteps were getting closer._

_ I quickly grabbed some gasoline and pour it all over the floor, being careful not to get any on myself!_

_ She was getting closer._

_ I threw the gasoline to a broken window and ran to a wooden post. I opened the emergency aid kit and took out a match._

_ The door was soon broken down. _

_I lit the match and threw it on the gasoline, then threw the WHOLE box full of matches on the starting up fire, making it grow. When I couldn't spot her anywhere, I bolted for the back door. She beat me to it. _

_"Please no. Not again!" I screamed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Carly." She told me with a smirk. "That's what you always say! You're lying!" I shouted at her, trying to come up with a way to escape her. "I'm not lying, I'm speaking the truth. I'm not gonna hurt you, Carly. I'm just hungry." She said with a smirk before her eyes turned red, I bolted for an exist but found a dead end. What are the chances!_

_ I hesitantly turned to face her. The minute I met her eyes, she sped towards me and feed on my neck. I screamed in fear trying to call for help. But it was too late._

_ I soon blacked out._

I gasped out in horror and let out a scream. I looked around my now dark room. Something wasn't right. My T.V was turned off. I don't remember turning it off!

I soon started to panic. Tears slowly ran down my face and I started to cry softly.

No matter how much I try, she'll always haunt me. She'll always taunt me. And she'll never stop until I give her what she wants. But the horrible part is, I don't KNOW what she WANTS! But what I found strange, was why this kept happening? Why do I keep dreaming this? And more importantly why was it always her that attacked me? I NEVER met her before in my life, yet she haunts me.

Her hair is brown and so are her eyes. Her hair is curly with a pink streak on it and her skin is olive oiled. She seemed familiar yet unfamiliar.

WHO WAS THIS PERSON?!

And why does she keep traumatizing me?

(Hey guys it's me! The one and only MysticGirl200! Now...I know I said I'll see you guys in October when the show starts, but I couldn't resist! I decided to give you guys a sneak peek of my season 5 chapters. All the sneak peeks you just saw won't be in the same chapters, expect for sneak peek 1 and 2 which are! Anyway, I'm kind of excited to see season 5. I REALLY hope season 5 is better than season 4. let me just say, season 4 was NOT my year! Or Stefan's or Elena's! Either way, I hope there won't be ANY B.S this season! So what do you guys think of the sneak peeks? I was only making up what they might be thinking. I'll make dialogues once the series back on, k? K! Also who is this person that Carly is having nightmares about? Sounds familiar? Maybe... maybe not! Also will Ana know that Stefan is actually Silas? And how is Melody now as a vamp witch? Does the others know? Tell me what you think? And also I think I did a good job surviving this summer. I've been reading up some Fanfiction...Vampire Diaries of course! And I've been watching some new series like: Teen Wolf, The Lying Game, and so on...and they're actually REALLY good! Except for TLG, S2 was a HUGE disappointment, I was going to watch it only to see if Alec was okay and if Christine found out the truth of the twins, but then they freaking CANCELLED it leaving us with a HUGE cliffhanger, that was WAY worse than the TVD season 4 finale cliffhanger! Sigh... Anyway thank you for being patient for my story and I hope you survived this summer like I did! I wish you my best. This year is gonna be interesting. Stay tuned! LOL see you in...(counts...) Oh gosh... 1 more month! STAY STRONG, YOU CAN DO THIS. DO NOT LOSE IT! LOL! See ya soon!:))

(Spoilers for the fanfic...(DO NOT READ UNLESS NECCESARY! OR IF YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW! :)...

Elena and Damon are finally happy, however I keep hearing Katherine will need protecting from the vampires she screwed over years ago. She'll need a Salvatore to protect her, and since Stefan is..uh...'unavailable' at the moment, that would leave Damon with the job, making the Delena relationship strained. Melissa will be staying at the boarding house, to help out Damon. We'll see how that'll go... And as said before, Melissa wil adapt knew abilities that are similar to her witch abilities. She'll be similar to Silas, but completely different.

Ana and Caroline are getting closer. They will be pretty much best friends this season. Ana has no idea that Silas is pretending to be Stefan, however she knows something is 'off' about him. We'll see how long it'll take for her to put the pieces together. Ana is the only one, aside from Melody and Jeremy, that knows that Bonnie is dead. This may take a toll on her. We'll see how long she'll be able to keep this secret from everyone. Ethan and Ana will develop an 'antagonizing relationship'. They will not be fond of each other in the beginning chapers. They will be 'neighbors' across from each other and will go to the same college. They will later develop and change, but who knows when it'll happen.

Carly is Ethan's girlfriend. Shay is Ethan's 'best friend', yet he always tries to secretly 'steal' away Carly from him, without him really knowing. They have the 'Defan relationship' from 1864. However, Shay is 'pretending' to be his 'real' friend. Shay is like Tyler from season 1, but he's not too physical. Carly dislikes Shay because he always comes on to her. Yet she never tells Ethan about it, not wanting to ruin their 'friendship'. Ethan's personality resembles to Jeremy's character in season 1. He used to be a stoner boy, until he met Carly. Like Vicki, she's the only thing in his life that brings him happiness. However, She never did drugs. Shay encouraged Ethan to be on drugs in the first place. Ethan is the same age as Ana. Carly's 19, Shay's 18/almost 19. They'll all go off to Whitmore college, except Shay. He will come into the story in later chapters.

James is Ethan's dad. He has a secret. We will find out about it in later chapters. He is from Mystic Falls. Ethan doesn't know it, but James secretly gives him vervain, (in coffee, food, drinks, ect...)

Tyler and Caroline will go off to college, as I heard, Tyler will want to know why Klaus allowed him back to town.

The 11th episode, on the series, will be the 100th.

There is not much known about Carly, except for the fact Silas might want/need her.

The cure may or may not be in Katherine's blood system. Amelia (if it goes according to plan) will show up in Mystic Falls, looking for her sister. She will soon learn the truth and she may become revengeful.

Stefan will be trapped underwater in the safe. If/when, he gets out he may go 'Ripper' on us again, due to lack of blood. At this point humans, or Ana could be his main target. Her blood's important to Silas.

Now, I don't know much about Silas's 'Diabolical Plan' but I know for sure Ana will be invovled. He will have an interest in her, but not the 'love' kind. And if he wants to piss off Stefan (which I'm sure he will once Stefan leaves his 'watery grave') He'll cause Ana pain, to cause Stefan pain. I won't tell you how, but you sure as hell will HATE Silas for it!

Somebody...(as usual) will die this season...I predict Bonnie's dad and many others. But I'm not so sure about in this fanfic.

Dr. Fell may join us for one appearance later on, depending.

2 shocking things will happen to Ana that may change her whole life, and the whole story into a different direction. 1 shocking thing will happen that will change Ana's family and may put a damper on somebody's plan.

I hear Jesse will be Caroline's new love interest, but I doubt he'll make it this far...considering black people don't last long...(example: Luka, Jonas, Greta, Gloria, Abby, Rudy (maybe), Mindy, Amiee, Lucy, Grams, Harper, Bree, Emily, Connor, Bonnie and so on...)

There will be new charaters on the show, Megan, Jesse, Nadia, and Tessa. And possibly in the fanfic, Jack, Willow, Angie, Luke, and (********) I haven't came up with a name for the last character, but she'll be interesting.

Ana will face a new challenge, that will revolve around her. (Before she didn't really have any challenges. Most of them were her friends, and she just helped them. The only personal problem she really had was dealing with the Five which wasn't too major, since she avoided them mostly than fighting them. This time she'll face a personal challenge that no one saw coming.)

Melody and Jeremy will grow closer and develop a close friendship, considering only Jeremy can see Bonnie and Melody can only sense her presence.

The Travellers will arrive in Mystic Falls, making Silas worried, I think...that's what I've been hearing.

We'll get Qetisyah flashbacks. And maybe Silas lover will be revealed.

We STILL don't know the TOTAL amount of information about Ana's family tree. It dates back to Silas time.

Silas and Ana may end up becoming short term acquaintances, considering Ana had already been compelled by him and he knows about her family tree. 'Almost' all of it.

We'll find out why Ana and Amelia popped up? Who they popped up for? And what's their purpose/destiny, in life?

Damon will have to choose between Melissa and Elena, while Stefan might end up realizing he isn't exactly through with the whole Elena/Stefan/Ana love triangle and the Stefan/Elena/Damon love triangle. (UGH! I know right?)

Well that's all the spoilers I can think of. I don't want to give off TOO much info, or else you won't be surprised. Anyway wish me luck! If everything goes right in the series like I sorta imagine (hopefully) My chapters will go according to plan...if not...Oh what the heck I'll still go with my plan anyway! Why stick to the plot!? I'll switch it up, depending. See ya soon :)!)

(P.S this is just a random personal question but, do you guys know what ever happened to the story 'His Daughter' and 'The Original Daughter'? I freaking LOVEED those stories, but every time I search them, they don't pop up. It's about Klaus's daughter Irina, who Ester had sent a thousand years into the future, so she wouldn't end up being a vampire too, considering she was only 5. She ends up being Bonnie's adoptive sister. Ester does NOT plan on killing her family in this story, which is why I loved it even more. 'The Original Daughter' is a sequal to 'His Daughter'. I haven't finished the sqeual since I couldn't find it. I don't know if it got deleted or something, but please tell me what happened to it, or where I could find it. Even information on who the auther's name is, is good enough. Anyway..that's all I asked...thanks so much if you find it! :))


	60. Never Let Me Fall 59

_Never Let Me Fall_

Hey guys, it's me MysticGirl200! Anyway, this is not a chapter, sorry:/... BUT, don't fret now my pretties... I'm planning on making a squeal to this story soon. I didn't plan on making it before, but since I have like 59 chapters, which in my mind seems like too much, I'll make a second part.

Obviously the squeal will take place in Season 5 going on to...how many other future seasons they'll have... but in my honest opinion, I think they'll stop around season 5 or 6...no more after that, cause I can't think of how it might continue and drag this love triangle that long.(-_-)

Any who, I've FINALLY decided the name of the squeal after weeks of thinking it over... it'll be...what for it...what for it...**'Drop in the Ocean'** -_- I know right? How original XD! Oh, don't blame me! It was the only title I could think of that was both perfect and humourously (give or take) ironic!

Anyway...we all pretty much know the plot: Stefan, sadly, is stuck underwater in a safe thanks to Silas the immortal, who comes to find out, is actually his doppelgänger. There's many things we don't know about him. He's up to something, which is no good. He'll return to Mystic Falls to create chaos, while pretending to be Stefan. Elena has picked Damon (for the time being.. -_-). They are finally happy, but with human Katherine on the loose, plus a newly resurrected Jeremy, Damon has to take care of them both as they all shack up and live in the boarding house. Causing the Delena relationship to be strained.

Tyler shall return to Mystic Falls to reunite with his girlfriend, Caroline, and his last piece of family and cousin, Ana. He doesn't know yet that Melissa is still alive. Bonnie is dead and can only interact with Jeremy and her half-sister, Melody, who can sense her and may later develop another form of power. The Travellers may come to town, making Silas highly alert of them. Ana doesn't know that 'Stefan' is actually Silas in disguise, but she knows something doesn't seem right with him. So does Elena and possibly the others.

Who's the big bad, other than Silas who will appear in Mystic Falls?

Why does Silas want Ana? (not romantically of course)...

What is the immortals secret and his past?

Why is Ana involved with it?

Why is her blood so special?

When will the others know the truth?

Will they save Stefan in time?

(sniff) Will the Originals ever return for a crossover episode?! (Sorry sorry, this was just a personal question. I'm still not over the fact they're LEAVING ME! XD)

Will Bonnie be resurrected?

Will Jeremy, Melody, and Ana keep their secret?

What dangers will come to Mystic Falls this season?

Who's gonna die?

Who (other than, Elena, Damon& Stefan), will ACTUALLY stand a chance on surviving on this show till the end?

'Drop in the ocean, but never let me fall' How ironic is this line?! I just made it up :p...Anyway, enough of the jokes. See you in the new squeal. We only have a week to go...is it normal to have a mental panic attack before the show? (shrugs) Anyway see you soon. We should all pray that this season will redeem itself and hopefully it'll be the LAST season where they drag this love triangle to the ground, and finally allow Stefan to have a girlfriend who his brother had never been with. PLEASE?! *_* CIAO! ;)

(P.S I've heard a lot of people are embarrassed by their first work. I'm not embarrassed. The only thing I'm embarrassed of is the constant misspelling and misuse of grammer. I'll fix it, don't worry. It'll just take a little time :/)


End file.
